


The Neighbor /Wild wolves born to run / First part: The start

by dsophieg39



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Dominant/ Submisive, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Literary References & Allusions, Mildly Dubious Consent, Romance, Rough Sex, alternative beliefs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 294,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsophieg39/pseuds/dsophieg39
Summary: Reddington is an isolated and bitter man due to the loss of his daughter, living in a far away village in an not conventional community  of strange people at the north of the american continent. Elizabeth´s joy and unconventional upbringing due to the eccentric environments in which she was raised, will transform his life, their love and their bond from the past will be tested by daily life, extraordinary events, people and new and old friendsWhen dangerous and eccentric people from their mutual past will retourn to their lives things will get more complicated that they would wish and the mystery behind their relationship and their mission will be exposed when the danger will appear again in their lives.





	1. the start

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Blacklist or any of its characters.  
> Thanks for your kudos and comments  
> The parts of the songs are posted with a transformative intention in this work  
> This story won`t follow any rules.

 

Chapter 1

 

**The start**

 

 

_“You can dance in the storm._

_Don't wait for the rain to be over before because it might take too long._

_You can can do it now._

_Wherever you are, right now,_

_you can start,_

_right now;_

_this very moment.”  
_

_―[Israelmore Ayivor](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/7023141.Israelmore_Ayivor)_

 

Christmas is a season of joy, some say but not for Raymond, joy was something lost long time ago, that is why he went to live to that place, far from everything, far from his past, to try to find a bit of peace but that damn new neighbor was blasting holiday music since Thanksgiving!.

  
His intention moving two years ago to this Little village was precisely to avoid people, just a few of them distibuted in a big portion of land, sounded like a blessing when he was told about this house in the peculiar community in "The Red Olives" from his very close and dear friend Dembe, this way he should not being disturbed.

The other neighbors didnt dare to go to his big house, the last one in the road to the hill, perhaps because the first day he went to the only store they had he had been something rud with the woman in there, who wanted to give him the welcome to the town, but he had no intention to bond with anyone, or to give explanations about his life or whatever to people.

So maybe Ms. Kaplan told the other neighbors he was not in the mood to chat because they just looked at him slightly scared, more than usual due to the scars in his neck, that reached close to his ear and right cheek, that even he tried to cover with a scarf would be noticed. That night of the fire was going to be there, in his skin for the rest of his life.

  
The silence that could be felt in that place covered slightly by the snow was something he was craving for. The high pines and their smell would bring peace to anyone near them. But that damn neighbor with the loud music was ruining his peace and he was going to put an end to that, he was being more than patient all that time but he had enough!, so he took his coat and started walking down to the Little cabin next to his house, not so close but still he had to walk for some minuts to go there.

Lizzie was happy. This year has been good for her, first she took the great decisión about leaving the job she had at a school where she was not feeling good neither appreciated after her father Sam died, then the travel she did to some south american countries, with her friend Meera to visit her "cousins" and finally getting a new job yes, in a far away place but where she was needed and she could have some freedom to teach.

When her ex classmate from univeristy Samar told her about that place she knew it was going to be good for her. When her father Sam past away two years ago he left her a modest but good amount of money that he set in an account so she could receive it monthly for ten years, that and his truck, so at her thirty three years old she got certain Independence, no more accepting bad Jobs for the need of the money , from now she was going to be able to go and do, where and what could make her happy, but two years had passed from that time.  
After losing her father she thought she was not going to be happy again but at the end she was aware that it was bettter for him not to have a long, painful ending but a short agony. He didnt suffer too much, and he made her promise she was trying to be happy for both, to live her life to the fullest and to transform anything that could be bad into something good. So, despite her loss she was peaceful.

  
She came to town close to thanksgiving, and since then she has been decorating the cabin, after teaching her art classes for some of the Little children of the neighbors who werent able to go to gramar school still, because their age.

Their parents were picking them early because of the snow, so usually at past three o`clock she was free to do whatever she needed, to eat some food and start decorating the two classrooms she had in the cabin, the one for cold days and the open one at the back of the cabin, where she was hanging christmas decorations made by herself and the kids, singing loud and dancing with enormous joy, she was healty, she was alive, she had all the love of a great father, and still have it in her heart forever.

And even if her last relationship didnt end well, she had the courage to leave and start a new life in a new place, where she was sure from the moment she got there, she was going to be able to make her own happiness.


	2. How she meet Mr. Reddington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie finally meets Mr. Reddington

 

Chapter 2

**How she meet Mr. Reddington.**

 

 

_“Few people when meet first time_

_they feel that meeting each other was the purpose of their life.”_

_―[Amit Kalantri](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/6590179.Amit_Kalantri), [One Bucket of Tears](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/37543867) _

 

 

Reddington arrived to the cabin incredibly upset, how in hell this people dare to have so loud the music! He knocked at the door several times without an answer. He looked around, there were some stars and snowflakes hanging from the ceiling of the open corridor that continued all around the cabin, and some bells and bows from the railing all along the wooden poles. He decided to walk all around the corridor, to see if he could find an open window to yell at the owner.

  
Jingle bells finished playing and then, just the music of a piano and violin started, then he heard the most sweet soprano voice singing adeste fideles in latin, what he saw then was a beautiful woman in her 30`s, wearing a white sweater, jeans and boots, blonde hair singing, hanging a star from the ceiling on a bench over a chair.

She was hanging a star from the ceiling, it was so high that the easy way was to put a little bench over a chair to reach that spot, she started singing in latin, as she did in that choir years ago, but then a shadow crossed her blind spot and she lost balance, she yelled an: " _ahhh!!_ "

She was about to fall but she was saved by the arms of a strong man in his 50`s. She looked at him mesmerized by the intense look in his eyes and his very masculine scent.

  
-"Thank you!"

She said when she was able to talk, hypnotized by this strange man. His right cheek had a scar coming from his ear and neck, but that didn’t scare her.

  
He put her finally on the floor, slowly looking at her eyes, finally he tried to escape of that spell " _What was he doing in there? Oh yes!, the loud music! "_

He thought and then he said:

-"If you had not had the music so loud you could hear someone was knocking at your door!"

  
-"Im sorry! I was so in the clouds as my dad used to say, that I didn’t think someone could come here"

Her arms were still around his shoulders and very close to him

-"I live in the house up the hill, and you have often the music so loud that I can`t concentrate, Do you really need it so loud? Don’t you think about others?" –He said with an intimidating voice.

-"Im sorry, I thought that house was empty, and as the closest house here is very far away I didn’t think I could be disturbing anyone!..."

She took off her arms from him, biting her own inferior lip and looking down.

-"My name is Elizabeth but everybody calls me Lizzie, and you are?" 

She said with a shy smile giving him her hand to shake

  
-"I`m Raymond Reddington, and you should turn down your volume right now!"

He said suddenly upset with himself and with her sweetness, turning around and leaving, with a strange feeling like his breath was taken away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adeste fideles is what in english you call O Come all ye Faithful.  
> If you want to hear it i reccomend the version with the norwegian Sissel kyrkjebo ft Raga ( first is Raga singing then Sissel, of course I love Sissel) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfCeJKmgFqY


	3. Salt and Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going for groceries never was that fun...

 

Chapter 2

 

**Salt and sugar**

 

_“Neither sugar nor salt tastes particularly good by itself._

_Each is at its best when used to season other things._   
  
_Love is the same way._   
  
_Use it to "season" people.”_

 

_―[Vera Nazarian](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/186145.Vera_Nazarian),  [The Perpetual Calendar of Inspiration](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/14364793) _

 

 

The next day Liz awoke late. She was dressed with her jeans and her old cranberries red t -shirt, brown boots and jacket with a hood. It was Saturday morning and Lizzie went to the town`s store for some groceries, her pantry was almost empty and she wanted to have some hot cocoa for her students, and make some cookies with them of course all the chocolate chips disappeared in less than a week.  
Driving to the store was fun, she had some loud music, she was singing andparked near nevertheless keeping singing “just my imagination” and dancing on the seat.

 _“That was a time i use to pray_  
_I have always kept my faith in love_  
_It's the greatest thing from the man above_  
_The game i used to play_  
_I've always stood my cards upon the table_  
_Never be said that i'd be unstable”_

The music made her feel so alive, so true… She never thought she could feel inside that intense freedom. She didn’t know if it was her age, or that she finally found herself somehow, somewhere when she was not expecting it, but it happened, She was complete. Not need of anything or anyone else to be happy.

 _“There is a game i like to play_  
_I like to hit the town on friday night_  
_And stay in bed until sunday_  
_We'll always be this free_  
_We will be living for the love we have_  
_Living not for reality”_

She didn’t know some meters from there a man was looking at her …

\---------------------------

  
-"Ms. Kaplan, don`t you have chocolate chips? I can`t find them!"

She said trying to reach the top of a shelf.

-"Not in the shelves dear, let me go for some boxes I have in the back"

Ms. Kaplan smiled. When she came back with 2 boxes, Lizzie was picking some lollipops she threw by accident.

  
-"For the kids, isn’t it?"

Ms. Kaplan asked with a grin in her face.

  
-"Yeah, they love to bake with me, but I promise I`m not the only one eating those" -  She said-  "Sorry! I had my basket full of stuff and I almost fall over this thing and I threw all the lollipops!"

She exclaimed, embarrassed, finishing putting them in it`s place.

  
-"Don`t worry dear, that could happen to anyone..."

Ms. Kaplan saw her with a tender look. She never had children, If so, she could have a daughter of Lizzie`s age.

-"Ms. Kaplan, can I ask you a question?"

  
-"Yes, dear, shoot!" – Ms, Kaplan smiled.

  
-"Who is that man who lives up the hill?" – Lizzie asked with curiosity.

  
\- "Ahh! Mr. Reddington, he came here kind of two years ago."

  
-"Yes I know his name, but who is he, what does he do?, I have been here for three weeks now and I didn’t know he was living close to me."

  
-"Well… mmmhh… what can I say…" - Ms. Kaplan laughed  – "I can imagine he lives in that big house like a ghost… that man…The only thing I know about him is his name… wait, did he dare to do something bad to you? What happened?..."

  
-"No, of course no, but he came to my house because I had the music a bit loud…"

  
-"Oh dear god! Of course he did…I bet he is a Grinch!... you both are like salt and sugar, sweetheart… I haven’t meet anyone like this man, you can`t talk with him because immediately he gets upset!..."

  
-"Mmmmhh well, he saved me of falling too, so I guess he is not that bad after all...!"

  
-"Falling?...  From where? Sorry, I don’t meant to be nosey…"

  
\- "I was hanging a star, and then…" - Lizzie`s face got surprised by the scared face of Ms. Kaplan –  "Oh, oh!... he is behind me… isn’t it?..."

  
\- "Apparently nothing keeps private in this town…"

She heard Mr. Reddington`s angry voice and she got frozen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just my imagination, The Cranberries.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHoHIL2ABVQ


	4. Of disasters and a Grinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clumsy lizzie attacks again,,,

Chapter 4

  
**Of disasters and a Grinch**

 

_“Love is a curious mixture of opposites,_

_a blend of extreme selfishness and total devotion._

_A paradox! Besides which, love, everybody is always talking about love,_

_love, but love isn't something you choose,_

_you catch it like a disease,_

_you get trapped in it,_

_like a disaster.”_

  
_―[Amos Oz](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/15496.Amos_Oz), [A Tale of Love and Darkness](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/28189) _

 

He didn’t like to go to the grocery store, he hated nosey  and gossip people and the woman in there really got in his nerves since the first day he came to town, asking about his family, nevertheless some things should be bought fresh. It was a cold Saturday, he parked the car near to the store and started smoking.

  
Christmas everywhere...what for?.. It didn’t have sense now for him. His little girl was not in this world anymore to enjoy it, neither his dreadful wife. At least he could get out their bodies from the house in flames.

That costed him all the scars in his back, neck and ear. The smoke killed them both. Too many years from that, but still in his memory was the little hands of his daughter touching his face with love. Parents should not go through that pain. It was too much. Even that happened decades ago, the feeling did not lose it’s color.

  
His little Elizabeth really loved Christmas. She was always dancing and singing around him. Nothing compares to feel loved, he thought. Life was beautiful then, those were the colors of happiness painting his heart with true joy...

The sound of music awakened him from his memories .. an old green truck arrived, parking two cars from his. Loud music.. messy blond hair.. her.. dancing on the seat and singing a song.

  
When Lizzie heard his voice, she turned around with her basket hanging from her arm, throwing again all the lollipops on the counter and with her elbow, a big iron pole with more of those embedded on it, over his head.

  
-"Oh boy! I`m so, so sorry, I`m so clumsy!... "

She said scared and with anguish, trying to walk close to him.

Reddington got a big red bruise on the top of his forehead, after the pole bounced on his head to hit the floor finally, spreading all it’s content, making a big mess.

  
He put his hands in front of him to stop her:

-"No!, woman!"  - he walked two steps back - "you are not clumsy!, you are a whole big fat walking disaster!, you should wear a sign warning people around you!"

He said very angry and trying to control the pain.

  
-"I’m sorry! I didn’t want to!..."

She looked at him feeling so bad with herself, walking two steps ahead and reaching his face, caressing it slowly with her soft warm hands. .

He felt a shock of electricity all over his skin.

-"Stop! Don’t you know when to stop? It’s enough!"

Reddington yelled at her looking at her eyes now with a strange fury. He was really intimidating then.

The air culd be cut between them with a sharp knife. They were there, face to face, looking at each other’s eyes. One with sorrow, the other with a mix of feelings and a lot of anger, he took her hands from her wrists and put them down slowly, staring at her entirely confused.

-"It was an accident Mr. Reddington! For god sake!"

Ms. Kaplan said, walking towards him and making a sign with her head showing Lizzie the stairs to her apartment on top of the store.

-"Are you ok?" –  Kaplan asked - "Let me help you with some ice at least!, please sit down in that chair!"

  
Liz left her basket on the counter and left the store, walking slowly in the direction she was told.

There was some tears on her beautiful blue eyes when she stopped staring at him.

He couldn’t stand watching her tears and sitting on Ms. Kaplan’s rocking chair, he closed his eyes, with a bag of frozen peas over his head.


	5. Cinnamon`s rolls and stupid stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie has a special saturday`s evening

Chapter 5

  
**Cinnamon rolls and stupid stuff**

 

_“You don't need another Human Being to make your life complete,_

_but let's be honest._

_Having your wounds kissed by someone_

_who doesn't see them as disasters In your soul,_

_but cracks to put their love into,_

_Is the most calming thing In this World.”_

_―[Emery Allen](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/7467647.Emery_Allen)_

 

  
She stayed on Ms. Kaplan`s apartment for a while, until he left. Ms. Kaplan told her that he just stayed for a while with the ice on his head and then after writing a list of things he needed.

She let him leave until he promised he would go to check that hit with Dr. Ressler.

Lizzie helped Ms. Kaplan to pick up her mess and after buying all what she needed and promised Ms. Kaplan she would be more careful, and then she walked to her truck to drive and park in front of  the coffee shop.

  
Mr. Carter was a little man with a strange mood sometimes but always nice with Lizzie, perhaps because she was always able to give him a hand when he needed someone to bake for him.

His small business was at the corner of a block, next to the church, it had some tables outside and it was close to the gas station.

-"Hey Glenn! I have the cheesecakes you asked for!"

Lizzie yelled from the window of her truck.

  
Glenn yelled too through the window next to his counter, he was too lazy as to go to the door.

  
– "Bring them in sexy!"

  
Liz smiled and parked in front of Glenn`s Coffee. She got the plasticbox with the cheesecakes inside and a little hello kitty bag full of cinnamon rolls.

  
She was trying to open the door struggling with the big box and the bag when someone in a white suit helped her opening the door.

-"Thanks for saving my stuff!"

  She said grateful walking quickly to leave them in the counter, when she turned around, there was a very nice man smiling at her.

  
-"Mr. Devry, the usual expresso?..."

Glenn asked.

-" Yes... I`ve told you to call me Gregory... did Nora took the day off?..."

Devry asked  looking at the cinnamon rolls Lizzie was getting out the bag and placing in a tray, behind the counter.

  
-"And I`ve told you Mr. Devry that I respect my customers too much for that... Hey sexy" what are you doing with those rolls?"

  
\- "Miss… Can I have one of those?"

Mr. Devry said pointing the ones with glaze.

  
-"Yes of course!"   - She said with a wide smile –  "And don’t dare to charge him for that Glenn! I know you Mr. Crabb! This goes from the house for saving my baking..."

  
-"Lizzie Sponge! How many times I told you, you are not an employee here? I`m the one on charge, I`m the boss! Don’t manipulate me sexy, don’t take advantage of this old little man!..."

  
\- "Don`t dare Glenn, you didn’t open the door for me!"

She pointed at him with a finger while giving a roll to Mr. Devry which was delighted with the scene.

  
-"Mmmh oh my god! This is delicious! do you bake them?"

Devry asked to lizzie who was getting out the cheesecakes from the box and placing them in the fridge, while Glenn was serving the expresso.

-"Yes, I did, I`m glad you liked them!"

Lizzie said and Devry tasted them with a flirty smile to her.

  
-"I loved them! So, you don’t work for Glenn but you bake for him?"

  
-"Yeah whenever he needs it..."

  
-"Lizzie is the teacher on charge of the art school for the little children and my friend"

Glenn said with pride.

  
-"Wow Mr. Carter, three weeks here helping you and now you tell me I`m your friend, wow! You deserve some chocolate cake next time ehh!"

  
-"I wonder what would you give me if I say you are my girlfriend" -

Glenn joked laughing.

  
-"You! little dirty devil!…"

Elizabeth giggled shaking her head.

  
-"I bet you are not the only one wishing to have that honor, Glenn..."

Devry laughed too and Lizzie got a bit of a blush.

-"Well you both will have to wait" - she said flirtatious - "Michael Fassbender comes first in the top of the list and Daniel Craig is the next one..."

  
The laughs were interrupted by the major of the town, Mr. Cooper, who once he saw lizzie was there, went inside the store with a pile of fliers on his hands.

  
-"Evening, people!... Miss Keen! Can you share some of this with your students and their parents? It is for the town`s choir."

  
-Great! – She said! I will tell my kids to join, in fact we have some songs prepared for a Christmas little festival I want to do..."

  
-"Awesome, Keen! You are a blessing for this town girl! I`ll see you all later, of course you are welcome to join gentlemen, I have to run, I have an appointment, see you tomorrow at church!"

  
-"I`m an atheist! I don’t believe in stupid stuff!"

Glenn yelled through the window to the major who was opening the door of his fancy car.

  
-"I don’t care Glenn!, town meeting is a town meeting and as a part of the city board you have to go after the church`s service tomorrow and you know it! The Christmas`s celebrations have to be planned!"

Mr. Cooper remarked very seriously getting in to his car.

  
-"I believe in fairies and still I`ll be there! He will go too!"

Lizzie yelled through the window hugging Glenn behind him, which was saying "NO"  with his mouth and finger - "I will make him go!"

  
-"I have no doubt about it!"

Mr. Cooper laughed loud and drove away.

  
Reddington saw the scene as he was walking by, getting out from the drugstore, almost crossing the street from Glenn`s coffee, and he couldn`t avoid to struggle a bit for not to smile.

  
When Devry saw him through the big window, he made him a sign to come in, which was impossible for Raymond to ignore and not to be rude with his friend.

 


	6. Life is a short trip ( the music is for the sad man)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected twist to that saturday`s evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the few who havent heard that song, my favorite version with Laura Brannigan.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ELgvmeGYlo

 

Chapter 6

**Life is a short trip **

**(the music's for the sadman)**

 

_“Life is short,_

_and it's up to you to make it sweet."_  


_―[Amy Hill Hearth](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/10412.Amy_Hill_Hearth) _

 

-"Hey, Red! Come here!"

Gregory waved his hand calling Raymond and he didn’t have another choice than to go to Glenn´s coffee shop.

  
When He arrived there, Lizzie was helping with a coffee order, Glenn was at the phone.

  
-"Oh my god! What happened to you?"

Devry exclaimed when he saw Reddington had a big band aid covering the top of his head.

  
-"It was nothing, a tube fell over me, just the doctor wanted to cover it..."

Red made a gesture minimizing the situation and sitting next to Devry

Lizzie couldn’t avoid to look into his eyes, feeling guilty.

-"How in hell that happened?"

Devry asked laughing

  
-"It was... lets say.. an accident..."

Red said looking into her eyes, which immediately was noticed by a clever Devry.

-"Lizzie, can you bring some coffee for our neighbor? Raymond, I want to introduce you to Lizzie, she is our art´s teacher, Lizzie, this is Raymond..."

  
-"We have meet before, Devry..."

Raymond, said, slowly, and very calm, he put his fedora over the table.

  
-"And you didn’t tell me about it!"

Devry smiled narrowing his eyes to watch carefully to Reddington.

  
Lizzie arrived with the coffee and placed it in front of Red.

-"Thank you..."

  
-"You are welcome"

She said in a barely audible voice, going back to the counter but then in an impulse she returned to his table and said looking to him directly, very seriously:

  
-"I´m sorry, I have to say it again, I´m sorry Mr. Reddington, It was not my intention!"

Elizabeth was truly embarrassed.

-"I know. . . it´s what I´ve said, leave it like that Miss Keen..."

Reddington said with a warning in his voice.

Devry´s eyes were dancing from one to another, noticing the tension between them with a bit of envy, in “boringtown” as he used to call it, few interesting things could happen and he was not going to let this opportunity go.

-"Wow! I got cinnamon´s rolls and you got a hit on your head! Seems like I’m the one having the good luck! , sorry I´m joking Lizzie, I bet it was an unfortunate accident, but come here make us company, two old men deserve at least some good company don´t you think, Red?..."

Devry said laughing and watching at both of them.

  
-"What did you do to my Lizzie? If she had to hit you with a pole, nothing good for sure, Reddington!"

Glenn left the phone and said looking at him with an angry voice

-"He didn’t do anything!, Glenn, it was an accident!!"

An even more mortified Lizzie replied.

  
-"Why are you always attacking me Mr. Carter?, You seem to have always a reason!"

Raymond started to loose his fragil patience.

-"Just because!..." - Glenn replied with a wicked smile - "I will make it a national sport..."

Reddington’s face said it all and he was close to burst in anger.

  
-"I believe..." - Devry intervened - "We all should sit together, drink more coffee, and put this to bed, If Reddington and Lizzie have said it was an accident, then it was an accident, come here beautiful lady, I don’t care if you hit me with a broom!..."

Devry joked and Red turned his head to look at Devry flirting openly with lizzie, devouring her with his eyes.

-"Life is short! Let’s have some fun!"

Devry said smiling to her while Glenn took a chair next to them grabbing a cup of coffee too.

-"Ok, yes Mr. Devry!, “life is a short trip”... "

Lizzie sung.

-"As in that song?..."

Devry inquired.

-"As in that song..."

Elizabeth replied smiling too.

-"Hey, you two, get a room!..."

Glenn joked too, while Reddington looked at him very upset.

- _”Let's start in style, let's dance for a while”_

Devry started singing

- _“Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies_  
_hoping for the best, but expecting the worst_  
_are you gonna drop the bomb or not?”_

Then Lizzie followed with her beautiful voice:

- _“Let us stay young or let us live forever_  
_we don't have the power, but we never say never_  
_sitting in the sandpit, life is a short trip_  
_the music's for the sadman"_

Her eyes wandered until they reached to Reddington, who was smoking, staring at her…

Devry, now sung with her:

- _“Can you imagine when this race is won_  
_turn out all the faces into the sun_  
_praising our leaders, we're getting in tune_  
_the music's played by the madman”_

Glenn joined his funny voice to them now.

- _"Forever young_  
_i want to be forever young_  
_do you really want to live forever?_  
_forever, you'll never_  
_forever young,_  
_I want to be forever young_  
_do you really w_ ant to live forever?  
forever young.”

Then, they let Lizzie to sing alone

- _”Some are like water, some are like the heat”_

_ _

Reddington found himself singing with her, that woman had the power to make him to react in ways he would`t do usually, something that made Devry feel a bit jealous…..

- _“Some are a melody and some are the beat_  
_sooner or later they all will be gone_  
_why don't they stay young?_  
_It's so hard to get old without a cause”_

Lizzie kept looking at Reddington`s eyes while singing, that man had the power to hypnotize her entirely

- _“I don't want to perish like a fading horse..."_

Devry couldn’t avoid to join, he was not going to let Red to have all the fun with her

- _"Years like diamonds in the sun_  
_and diamonds are forever_  
_So many advantages given up today_  
_so many songs we forgot to play_  
_so many dreams swinging out of the blue_  
_oh let it come true”_

When all they finished singing suddenly realized there were some people outside the coffee shop looking at them , some of them clapped when the song finished.

-"Well, looks like we are the rock stars of the night!..."

A very joyful Mr. Carter said.


	7. Hearts in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down and deep in their hearts, through the night, they were needing eachother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hearts in the night is on the playlist of the blacklist  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=30jMQ7IchQI

Chapter 7

**Hearts in the night**

 

_“You can't spend the rest of your life_

_tiptoeing around to try and avert disaster._

_It won't work._

_You'll just end up missing the life you have.”_

_―[Kim Edwards](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/6876.Kim_Edwards),  [The Memory Keeper's Daughter](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/2868431) _

 

He didn`t know why this woman was able to awake such contradictory feelings inside him, so suddenly, and in a very impulsive way. He never considered himself as an impulsive kind of man, all the opposite, he was always thinking carefully before to act, and to react even more. His past and his bad decisions then made him this way,

Perhaps because the joy she seemed to have inside was contagious, maybe because it was, amazingly similar to the joy his daughter used to share around and provoke in him.

Not like he would see her as a daughter but to feel that kind of excitement like he was truly alive near her, as his girl used to make him feel.

Perhaps because she was the only person in his life that loved him, and the only person in his life that he truly loved back.

He didn’t have a good relationship with his wife, in fact if he got married it was just because she was pregnant, but she never knew how to make a real home for them, she was always too shallow for his taste, he knew it and even with that he got involved with her, and that is why all was doomed. . .

Reddington realized too late that a person shouldn’t choose another just to kill the loneliness. Because if the other person was empty of the things he needed in her, then the exchange of worlds, the exchange of love will never work, and he was guilty too of their bad marriage, but he stayed with her for his daughter. She was everything for him

It was very disturbing for him to be shaken so deep, to the roots of his heart with her presence.

He didn’t know what to do with this strange sensation, that thirst inside burning him deep... and that’s why he was reacting angry in front of her unavoidably.

Raymond was tired of being sad all the time and when she was around he couldn’t help but feel happy again and guilty about it. . .

-"Probably it`s my loneliness again. . ."

Reddington thought sad and resigned.

 

Elizabeth didn’t know how to control herself around him. Like when she had a lot to give and she was seeing someone with empty pockets.

Her heart was beating hard with a rhythm so primeval, so strong, asking her to pour herself over him, like a tsunami, razing with the little sanity she could keep near him.

-"Maybe is just an infatuation. . ."

Elizabeth, trying to be cautious, thought remembering all what he was able to make her feel around him.

Down and deep in their hearts, through the night, they were needing eachother...


	8. Somebody sweet to talk to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Red, Devry, Glenn and Lizzie have a conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody sweet to talk to is part of The Blacklist songs  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWmRVG2rvbw

8  
Somebody sweet to talk to...

-Well, looks like we are the rock stars of the night – 

A very joyful Mr. Carter said.

  
-Yep we are, amazing stars in the night! –

Liz joked.

  
-And you are the most beautiful-

Devry declared looing at her with intensity, which made smile to Glenn

  
-Thank you Mr. Devry.

  
-Call me Gregory.

  
-Ok Gregory, thanks.

  
-Are you joining to the chorus then, Red?

Devry asked with a grin.

  
-No!-

Very seriously he admitted

\- Christmas chorus are not meant for me.

  
-Because you are a Grinch! –

Glenn pointed laughing.

  
-No, simply I don’t celebrate Christmas anymore.

  
-Well, I`m not a religious person but I like to celebrate it, any celebration is good to have a good time, don`t you think, Lizzie?.

Devry asked smiling to her.

  
-Yes, I think so too, I like to celebrate Christmas, just to celebrate the love ofthe friends, the families, It`s nice to have a season to share love, call it a pretext, I like it.

  
-Perhaps you haven`t go through enough pain in your life as to have a very optimistic view of this celebrations-

Red told her looking at her directly

  
-Why do you think that? Not because you see me smiling and laughing and singing and dancing means I haven’t had my amount of pain and sorrow in my life Mr. Reddington.

My father past away two years ago and I barely remember my mother. My last relationship didn’t end well some time ago and another things in my past that I won`t mention now but as any person I had my portion of pain too.

Don`t think I don’t know about the bad things that happen in our world, or how mean or evil can be some people, and yes I `ve been hurt too and touched by that too.

Just I refuse to live in sorrow and hate all the time, I got tired of that, and I decided to be happy for the million reasons god, universe or life gives me every day to be happy, to appreciate what I have, because as we said before, life is too short, and whatever time I have still on earth I want to feel and share love around, whenever could be possible.

  
Reddington stared at her, and finally said

-You left me speechless...

  
-I guess that is good.

She smiled and closed an eye to him to which he couldn`t avoid to smile back.

  
-You are without a doubt a very special woman, Lizzie.

Devry told her looking at her in a very intense way.

  
-Yes she is and she is mine, aren`t you sweetheart?.

Glenn hugged her.

  
-Yes, from six to seven every other day, Mr Crabb!.

She hugged him back.

\- Thanks again, Gregory for your kind words. Well I have to go home before the snow starts to fall.

Lizzie said standing up a little bit embarrassed and picking up her bag.

  
-So Miss Keen, can I drive you home?.

Devry said with a wide and flirty smile.

  
-Thank you, but I have my truck outside.

  
-Anyway I´m leaving too.

Reddington said taking his hat.

  
\- Send me the bill.

Gregory told to Glenn.

  
-I will.

Glenn went to the cashier machine.

  
Liz walked to the entrance of the coffee shop and then turned around and smiling to Reddington said:

-Thanks for singing with us.

-It was… fun...

He said, opening the door for her.

  
-Yes, it was...

Her smile was so warm looking at him.

  
-See you tomorrow Lizzie!.

Glenn yelled through the window.

-See you Mr. Crabb!.

  
Reddington was going to say something to her, when Devry appeared next to them and extending his hand to lizzie Devry said:

-Lizzie, it was a real pleasure to meet you, it`s always nice to have someone sweet to talk to nowadays, and I hope to see you soon!.

  
She extended her hand too, to which he kissed her hand

-It was nice to meet you too Gregory.

  
Gregory kissed her in both cheeks to which she ended up with a bit of a blush.

  
Red just waited patiently for them to finish their farewell, smoking.

  
Lizzie turned on the car and drove her truck, not without looking at Red`s face and making a bye bye sign waving her right hand.


	9. One road to heaven, several to hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town`s meeting for the Christmas celebration starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fictional town meeting of course, In fact I have never been in one of those just I knew through tv some little villages in usa have them.

9

  
One road to heaven, several to hell

 

  
 Reddington was called by Harold Cooper inviting him to the town meeting. He didn’t like to participate in those things, usually his answer would be: _" I can`t, I don`t have the time"_ but in this occasion, he decided to go so he said he would be there.

  
The service at church was good, at least that was Ms. Kaplan`s opinion. The people who weren`t religious but wanted to attend to the town`s meeting were arriving almost at the end of it.

The priest Aram was picking up his bible and leaving his place to Cooper, when Lizzie arrived with Glenn.

Devry was there already as well as Harold and Dr. Ressler. Lizzie tried to seat at the back but Glenn wanted to be closer to the action as he told her so they went to seat near Ms. Kaplan in the second line right side.

Devry waved his hand to them from the left line. It was a very cold day, so she kept her green coat and her pink beret. Even the heater was on.

-Oh god! She is here!.

Devry thought.

  
-Damn, I hate being in a church.

Glenn said out loud for Lizzie to hear.

  
-Who is that woman with that funny hat?.

Dr Ressler asked to Ms. Kaplan.

  
-She is the art teacher for pre-school children.

She answered pleased to give information.

  
-Seems like this is going to be a big thing with all the town in here

Lizzie  whispered to Glenn.

  
-Well, almost everybody is here...

Harold said with a mic on his hand.

-So, thank you everyone for coming, and as you know our little village, yes is small and we depend on many things from the next town but, our Christmas festival is one thing that we keep as our most dear tradition, so we are here with some ideas already and open for others if you like to bring more and also to make a plan about how to make them happen.

  
As all you know, we are recruiting volunteers for the Christmas chorus, those who want to participate, Ms. Kaplan will write your name in the list.

  
Second idea, Mr. Marvin Gerard our neighbor and handyman in town will recruit those who want to help to build the Christmas bells decorations, so those able to work with wood and lights, paint, and things like that, go with him to make a team.

  
-And I don`t want useless people who want to learn how to do it, but people who know how to do it, I don’t have the time to teach!.

Marvin yelled from the back of the place.

  
-It`s ok, Marvin, we all know patience is not one of your virtues…For the Christmas play will be on charge of our reverend Mojtabai, and please it doesn`t matter if you are  as the majority in town  or atheist as Glenn, all are welcome to join, just write your name in the list.

  
And for the Christmas kermesse please write your name with Nora Mills, our hairdresser, so you know you can participate with whatever you want to sell, half of the sales goes to the expenses you had and the other half to rebuild the children`s park, you all know it needs some improvements and maintenance, and we all enjoy going there with our families.

So, please be generous and participate that we have invited to the people of the towns around to come to our dear Wild Roses Village for all this celebrations and despite they have their own, I don’t doubt there will be some people coming here as we go to their villages too, let`s make this Christmas special and get enough money as to do all the things we wish for our beloved park and our village.

  
And Talking about proposals for the Christmas celebrations, I have invited to someone who can allow us to have the perfect attraction, Mr. Raymond Reddington, who is sitting at the back of the church, to invite you to participate with us allowing the entrance through your home, to your hill, as we want to make a snow sled race, and the only way to do it is if you allow us to use your property.

So I am, in the name of all the village asking for your permission, we know you are a very private person and we don’t want to disturb your peace at your house so, at the same time I am asking to our arts preschool teacher Miss Keen, to use her cabin if we need to make a stop for whatever could be needed, and as you are, Mr. Reddington as well the owner of the cabin…

Oh! Sorry Miss Keen, for your surprise face I get you didn`t know it, well, lawyers and leasing papers sometimes just show the name of the corporations…

  
Reddington was embarrassed when all the looks of the people were over him, Cooper was very clever to make his petition with public, if he would dare to refuse it would be a big problem later for him when dealing with the people around, and if he would accept then probably this would become an annual tradition.

  
-Well...

Lizzie stood up and looking at Reddington said:

-My place, my person whatever the village needs, I am with you all and yes I didn’t know the property belongs to Mr. Reddington, thanks for your information Mr. Cooper.

She turned around and took of her bonet, and then putting it on again, made a twist to face Raymond again, and closing an eye to him similing, making him feel even more embarrassed for all the people looks and even more commited to accept.

  
-It`s ok!.

Reddington said finally, standing up.

\- You can do your celebration,  but, listen, stop the clapping, please, but with 4 conditions. First, from the road to the hill to the east, my house is out of all this, as you well said Mr. Cooper, I am a very private person and If you all promise to respect my privacy I will contribute with this celebration.

After all is for the park for the children. Second condition, same way the place is clean and well cared for, I want it when all the celebration finishes, I don’t want anyone damaging the trees, or the animals that live in there, I don`t know if all of you are aware that owning a property, a piece of land is not just having it but taking care of it and the hill is a big lung for the village, I want it in the same condition I am keeping it.

So I am making you, Harold Cooper personally responsible for any damage to my place. Third, I won`t be responsible for any accident there, So, please write down a document about it and send it, yes, to my lawyers, you know the number Harold.

I want Dr. Ressler there to take care of anything that could happen, and I want Baz, our police chief, to be on charge too, we don’t want children lost between all the pines, let`s hope nothing bad could happen to anyone , and let`s prevent, again I don’t want accidents around, yes for all of you laughing over this... I have enough with a band aid over my head..

And Fourth, yes as you and Elizabeth have said, she will be on charge of any need for people about going inside a house, I don’t have the time for attending people in mine.

  
All the people clapped again when he finished talking, it was overwhelming and Reddington didn’t like that kind of attention, but then, just he saw her eyes, so bright and glowing with happiness, smiling so wide and so sweet at him, as a beautiful road to heaven, when he have had several to hell.


	10. My four leaf clover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the town meeting continues with more surprises.

10

  
My four leaf clover

 

The rest of the town meeting was about writing their names in the lists and leaving ideas in a box.

Reddington was having a conversation with Cooper when reverend Mojtabai arrived.

  
-Mr Reddington I want to thank you for your contribution, we all are so happy and excited about the sled race.

He said shaking his hand.

  
-It`s ok!.

Reddington said, a bit tired of all the gratitude of the people because that made him feel even more committed to socialize with them something he didn’t like to do.

To say a jus It`s ok was the easiest way to answer without make that commitment bigger.

  
-I wonder if you would want to participate in our play, I have the perfect character for you.

  
-I don’t think so, I`m sorry, but If you need furniture for the scenery let me know to open my basement so you can pick whatever you need.

Raymond  thought with that they would stop asking him to participate in the play.

  
-Oh! Thank you again that is very generous from you Mr. Reddington.

  
Lizzie suddenly appeared from behind Reddington and facing him said with a wicked smile.

  
-So, are you going to be my husband?.

  
Raymond opened his eyes so big and felt his heart beating fast, his cheeks got so red, that she decided to put him out his embarrassment and say:

  
-My husband in the play with reverend Mojtabai, I mean, I`m not proposing to you… ha, ha! I`m sorry, Raymond, I thought you already knew about it.

She smiled, and holding the palm of her hand on his shoulder.

  
-If he doesn’t want the honor I would be more than pleased to be your husband my dear Lizzie.

Devry appeared then behind Cooper

–Who wouldn`t want to have a beautiful woman even in a play, as a wife? In fact Reverend, please consider me in the list.

  
-Of course you would.

Red told him with an ironic tone in his voice. Picturing Devry with lizzie was not a nice thought in his imagination, in fact something that somehow was making him feel uncomfortable.

  
-Noooo!!! Pick me, pick me!.

Glenn said performing very dramatic what made all laugh loud.

  
-So...

Liz slipped her arm between his arm

– Are you going to be my husband, Raymond? It`s a once in life offer, you know? Later you can`t regret “Cause I could`ve have been your girl, and you could`ve have been my four leaf clover” ha, ha! sorry that is part of a song, anyway decide soon because as you can see Glenn and Devry are desperate for making me their wife.

Lizzie`s eyes stared at him with a naughty smile.

  
-C`mon Reddington! is not for a gentleman to make a beautiful lady to beg.

Cooper said laughing at the scene.

  
Part because he was feeling her hanging from his arm with her sweet scent all over him, confusing his senses in a very disturbing way, like he was not himself, armor and all when she was there, all his shields simply didn`t work properly, part because he didn’t want Devry to be his “husband”, part because he was enough embarrassed with people staring at him, and he didn’t want to reject her in public, as Harold said, that was not from a gentleman, he finally said, afraid he would regret later accepting.

  
-It`s Ok! But don’t make me dress in ridiculous outfits!

  
-Yeess!!!

Liz jumped with joy still hanging from his arm, almost making him lose balance, and kissed him very softly in his cheek, making him feel so strange, those bugs in the stomach and all over his skin, that he thought he wouldn`t feel never, ever again in his life.

  
-Damn! She choosed the Grinch!.

Glenn with a disappointed face told Devry who was terribly jealous looking at them and couldn`t dissimulate it not even a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is from a group already with a song in the playlist of the show  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2hSuSwmgZ7Y


	11. Whatever moves your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final part of the town`s meeting.

11

Whatever moves your heart

 

When she came to Wild Roses Village, she didn`t have much, just the white iron bed his father bought for her in pieces to assemble and her foam memory twin mattress.

All that set with its night stands was very dear for her as he gave it to her in her 16th birthday.

Her father`s rocking chair and some clothes and books, pics and her computer and television on the back of the truck.

Samar told her in the cabin she was going to stay in that far away community at the north of the american continent,  she could find a full kitchen with washer and dryer. Samar also told her she would find some children`s chairs and table, a blackboard and some toys that were donated by the local church to help her to set the classroom.

When her last relationship didn’t work,  she came back without anything,  to live with her father, later they discovered he was ill and  she could expend his last 3 years of life with him, the last one aware of his condition.

It was too late to do something so he didn’t want to be in hospitals, he wanted to be at home, with her. Sam left instructions for the house to be sold after his death, this way Lizzie could have some money besides the pension he was leaving for her from his savings.

She didn’t have any furniture but that, and one bench she bought from Ms. Kaplan the day she arrived there and realized she needed a chair to eat in the kitchen bar. 

Lizzie had just four days to set the place to start teaching because the parents were in need for her to start the classes, the village didn’t have any school, the kids were sent to the next towns for it, and they wanted someone near to be on charge of the little ones. Her students were four girls and two boys, with ages between 4 and 5 years old.

She knew she was going there to start a new life. To build a home for herself. She had  some friends, who cared about her and gave her the love she needed  when her father past away and some members of her family and she traveled to be with them, to heal her soul.

But she knew at some point she was going to need to stop that kind of life. She was 35 years old now when she finally needed some stability in her life. She wanted to make that village her home, to feel she belonged to some place,   what she didn’t plan was to find someone like him, able to move her heart that way.

. . . .

-Damn! She chose the Grinch!.

Glenn with a disappointed face told Devry who was terribly jealous looking at them and couldn`t dissimulate it not even a little bit.

-Shut up!.

Ms. Kaplan put a finger on her lips while looking at Glenn.

-Don’t listen to this grumpy man Lizzie, you can do whatever you want and  choose whoever you want, Whatever moves your heart it`s going to be all right.

Lizzie smiled thinking that this sudden approval of Reddington from Kaplan was a bit strange, and replied with a kind look in her eyes..

-Thank you Ms. Kaplan, Glenn is only teasing me, grumpy Mr. Crabb just want to joke about it…

Devry, realized it was a lost fight, finally said:

-Anyway I invite you all to eat at my place, Lizzie you are in my team for the advertising of the festival so I hope we can talk about it later.

-Of course Devry.

Lizzie smiled still hanging from Red`s arm.

-I would love to go Gregory but I am afraid I have other things to do with all this about the celebrations.

Harold apologized.

-I go if Lizzie goes...

Glenn answered and then asked:

-Who else is coming?

-Ressler said he would as well as Nora.

Devry `s eyes were still smoking asking:

\- Are you coming Reddington?.

His look was a bit daring

-Why not?.

Reddington smiled cynically.

-My “play” wife is coming so, I must be there I guess…

Liz looked at him surprised and pleased

Aram intervened aware of the tension.

\- I will be there too, are you coming Ms. Kaplan?

-I am sorry, I have to work at the store, Blair said she would be there only half a day, but thank you Mr. Devry you as always a gentleman.

-Well, see you all in there.

With a fake smile Devry left the group as he couldn’t stand to watch Lizzie so comfortable with Reddington one minute more. 

He have had too many women in his past, some easy to forget other easy to get and he knew since the night he met her, she was never going to be one of those, same as the one he always wanted and  a bittersweet flavor in his throat made him aware that falling for a woman who was clearly interested in another man was going to be a real challenge.

-Do you want me to drive you to Devry`s house?.

Glenn asked to Lizzie, as her truck didn’t start in the morning and she had to call him to pick her, Marvin told her he was going to check her truck until Monday.

-My truck didn’t work this morning...

Lizzie explained.

-I will drive her, Glenn.

Reddington answered then.

-Thanks Glenn, I`m going with him dear.

Lizzie said smiling.

-Ok, as you wish! Go with the Grinch! see you there Lizzie!.

Glenn replied dissapointed.

\- Thanks Raymond, Marvin said he will check my truck until tomorrow so I really appreciate it, also that you are going to participate in the play with me.

Lizzie said while walking to the exit with him, as he didn’t make any signal of discomfort she was still hanging from his arm. It was a special sensation, she felt so protected and warm, as if the world was spinning at the right speed under her feet, as anything would matter but that moment, that she didn’t notice the looks of some people over them.

-Well... I`m not sure if I could be a four leaf clover for anyone but I couldn’t refuse in front of all the people, I guess you knew it…

Reddington raised an eyebrow looking at her.

-No, I didn’t, it was very risky to ask you that way, In fact I thought you knew about it as I saw you talking with reverend Mojtabai...

She smiled thinking she had luck.

-It`s ok Elizabeth, sometimes I`m not the best company, I`m warning you in advance...

He warned her staring at her eyes.

-Then we will need some secret codes to make it work, after all, you will be my “play” husband now…

Lizzie replied with a naughty smile.

He smiled back at her, shaking his head, while his blood was warming his body as when a great wine had been intoxicated him inside, because when he felt the weight of her arm in his arm, the warmth of her body next to him, the scent of vanilla of her hair, it was as if the rhythm of his heart would be beating in the right way for the first time in his life.

 

 


	12. Unchained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Driving Miss Keen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the kudos and the comments, really from my heart.

 

 

12

Unchained

 

He opened the door of his car for her, she loved that kind of details from a man. She always thought that the true rue Chivalry was a forgotten art by many men, just a few have it so natural to their skin and Reddington was one of those. She always thought also  that this virtue was so particular that could elevate a man from the rest, Chivalry and kindness something she would admire and love in a man.

They went first to the gas station, Marvin was there already and told her he was not going to be able to go next morning to check her truck, he would try on Tuesday, Liz was not happy about it, she was the kind of person who didn’t like to depend of others to do what she needed to do. She would walk to downtown but the temperature was so cold as to do it and the distance was not short.

-Damn! I hope he could make it really for Tuesday!.

She told to Raymond

-Do you need to go out tomorrow?

He asked while driving

-Yeah, after classes I need to go to buy some stuff in Olives town and I have the first meeting for the chorus

-Well, let me know what time do you need to go and I will drive you, anyway I have some business to do tomorrow, I can drive you to Olives town, I`m not sure how long it will take for you to do all that shopping but I guess you can wait for me to bring you downtown later and to home at night.

-Really? Would you do that for me?

She replied relieved and excited thinking about going in a trip with him.

-Yes, I am not a Grinch as Glenn insist in calling me.

He looked at her with an ironic look in his eyes.

-I know you are not…But for the few things I know you are a busy man… Does it hurt? I mean, your head? 

Lizzie was biting her inferior lip while asking

-A bit, to be honest, it was a big hit. I`m sorry for all those horrible things I told you that day.

Reddington said in a deep low voice.

-Don`t mention it, I`m sorry you are still in pain. I am the one who is grateful you have forgiven me. Really, I am the one who should apologize you just reacted that way because the pain.

She lowered her look ashamed.

-Yes, it was the pain, anyway that is not an excuse that was not a fair behavior I know you didn’t do it intentionally.

Reddington smiled openly to her.

-And what made you change your mind about me, If may I ask?

Lizzie raised an eyebrow, curious.

-The truth is I can`t stand the honest tears of a good person.

He replied staring at her blue beautiful eyes.

-And how do you know I am a good person?

She asked now moved.

-You are, Elizabeth, a man like me that has seen greed, evil, and worse can tell. You are kind to the people around you, without prejudices or selfishness. Aren`t you already participating in all the teams and clubs for the Christmas festival?

Reddington kept driving and giving her a glance that made her smile wider.

-How do you kno…w…?

-Ha, ha, ha! I just assumed, I can see its true now… well, time is something precious, it never comes back, and giving it to help others says a lot about someone.

Reddington sighed. He knew about the human condition and the worst of it by first hand.

-I just want to make this place a home, everybody needs love, and no one wants to be alone for Christmas. I am alone you know, the few  family I have is very far away. I lost my dad and with him I lost my world. I have several good friends but they have their lives and I can`t be near them all the time, so I came here to start again. I don’t have much, but I try to give myself to those I care about. The Christmas festival is also for the park for the children, so It`s great to be part of something good for others, even more if it`s for the children.

Elizabeth said nostalgic.

-So, you see, you are a kind woman, Elizabeth...

Reddington told her while he was thinking that he really was enjoying talking with her.

-And  I think you are too, yes don’t look at me with those eyes, you were able to contribute opening the doors of your property, and also you are going to perform my husband.

She closed an eye to him, flirty.

-So, besides my husband, do you want to be my friend, Raymond?

Lizzie liked to see him close to blush whenever she was calling him "husband".

-I`ve told you, I`m sometimes not the best company. I`ve warned you. Sometimes I need, I want my loneliness. I am used to it. I enjoy it. And I am not so patient or diplomatic to treat people around often. I am very direct and that hurts people`s feelings usually.

Reddington warned her again, fo her own good.

-I can imagine. Perhaps you don’t want it but, anyway you have my friendship now Raymond. I guess you deal with very important people. I am not so important, I am just a teacher but I can be a good friend.

Lizzie`s eyes stared at his eyes, there was something about that man that pulled her heart with a strange strenght.

-Yes, I deal and I have dealt with “very important people” But the real importance of people is not given for your status, money or power. Bitter experiences taught me that the real importance of human beings is given about the quality of their hearts, and their willingness to love without selfishness.

You are important Elizabeth. You are authentic, generous and kind. Those virtues in this mixed times are something with a great value, you can`t buy that or acquire them any other way that owning them on your skin and through your blood.

Reddington asnwered moving her, giving her the certainty there was nobility in his heart, and she liked it, too much.

\- Not anyone can see the world that way Raymond, because it`s then, an invisible layer. Then you need a special kind of glass to notice it, to be a real spectator of life, the kind of glass acquired sometimes with tears and pain, then is when you can see beyond the visible and the appearances.

She stared at him smiling.

-I think with time we will become very good friends. Raymond...

-Elizabeth, please, don’t set high expectations over me. I am afraid I could disappoint you later…

Reddinton sighed. Not understanding the power she had over him.

-I don’t set expectations in anyone Reddington, I build bridges, then it`s up the others to cross them or not, you give because you want it, not because you expect something in return...

She said with all the sincerity of her beliefs.

He smiled parking the car, then turning his head to look at her directly, smiling with a new sweetness brought by her presence in his life which unchained something, a mechanism stuck in his heart long time ago, and staring at her with admiration he said.

-You build bridges Lizzie, and you decorate all over them with your beautiful soul...


	13. Hawai and the third in the triangle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eating in Devry`s place

 

13

 

Hawai and the third in the triangle.

 

Devry`s house was far from downtown. It was a big modern residence with a covered pool by a giant transparent thick dome. The garden in front of it was very well cared for, even the snow was everywhere. His land was entirely fenced and at the entrance there was an iron white enormous door. A big and strong grey weimaraner dog with blue eyes was standing next to him to welcome the guests.

Liz smiled to Reddington. His words really touched her heart so deep, as when someone was able to plant a seed in the depths of her hidden abyss. They stared at each other with a warm feeling of understanding until they heard Devry`s voice.

-Welcome!

Devry said while opening the door for Lizzie.

She accepted his hand to get out the car, Devry kissed her both cheeks and the dog started to bark at her but Devry put a hand on it

-Easy Dragon….

-What an awesome dog you have here!... Dragon?

-Yes that `s its name. Usually he is not aggressive just he is a bit nervous of seeing new people I guess...

Reddington closed the door of his car. Devry extended his hand to Raymond politely. He knew he was going to try to get Elizabeth for him, and attacking Red was not a good idea. Reddington was a good man and as a gentleman he was going to try to fight in a fair way.

-Let`s go inside, it’s very cold in here, the others are already waiting for us.  

Devrt offered his arm to Liz to which she couldn’t refuse. It was a very elegant home, extremely modern. The decoration in delicate degrees of cerulean color and silver had some abstract paintings on the walls, beyond the hall they found all the others sitting in the living room.

Reverend Mojtabai introduced Liz to Dr. Ressler

-Nice to meet you Miss Keen,  I`ve heard a lot about you...

Ressler said looking at her.

-Nice to meet you too, I hope good things.

She smiled politely.

\- All good of course...

-Do you know Nora Mills?

Aram asked to Liz

-Yes, we have meet a while ago when making teams for the kermess.

-Yeah!... Girl power and stuff, bla, bla, bla, let’s move to the kitchen or wherever we are going to eat, Devry, move your ass.

Nora said joking.

\- Nora! Watch your language!.

Aram scolded her ashamed.

Devry just laughed loud so free and happy that made all the others laugh too.

-Naaah, I don’t care, stop Aram being my step-brother doesn’t make you have any authority over me. I am as I am...

Nora said laughing at him.

\- Yes dear... we know that…

Shaking his head Aram just walked with the rest following Devry which lead them all to the covered pool, it had an area for a barbecue, the walls decorated with grey stones and a  big, expensive grey marble curved bar with heavy, wide and silver metallic benches with polished wooden seats.

There were two employees already cooking juicy steaks and potatoes, an old lady serving a warm soup. Glenn was already there, taking off his jacket and sweater as the heater was doing its work and inside it was very warm.

Liz took off also her green coat and bonnet, placing it over a bench as the rest, she was wearing jeans and a white knitted blouse with long sleeves.

Nora whistled

-Damn Devry you live in paradise city! It’s so warm and nice here that I would swim in the pool...

Nora yelled at him from the other extreme of the pool

-You can do it! I turned on the heater for the pool too a while ago! 

Devry yelled too, smiling to her with a mix of sadness, making a speaker with his hands. He was taking off his grey coat to stay just with a white shirt a bit open on his chest. 

Liz couldn’t avoid to admire him while he was walking to give instructions to the people cooking for them. He was so happy and simple talking with them as with friends, smiling and attending the guests that she thought that was the right way to treat people around of someone with the privilege of having money.

Reddington was sitting next to her but talking with Dr. Ressler, Aram was sitting next to her at her left.

-Gregory is a very good man...

Aram told her watching the direction of her eyes.

-Yes, I can see that...

Lizzie answered amazed thinking it seemed as if he would read her mind.

-Whenever you want to talk with someone I`m here Liz. It doesn`t matter if you share my faith or not...

Aram offered to her, smiling.

\- I am not a religious person, but I believe in god in my own way. I can always assist to your service whenever could be possible, and I`m thankful for your offer, reverend...

-You can call me Aram, we are same age more or less I assume.

He said watching to her and to his sister Nora and the looks of Devry to both.

\- Hey handsome you say I can swim in there but I won’t do it naked or fully dressed!

Nora appeared calling for Devry behind the bar chewing bubble gum. 

-Nora, Liz, everyone, there are some swim suits for guests on the closets next to the bathrooms this door to the left.

Devry replied knowing Nora was acting normal towards him just because they weren`t alone.

\- Thank youuuuuuu!!!

Nora yelled again running in slow motion and making funny crazy faces, in the direction Devry said.

\- She is so…. Let’s say not entirely polite...

Aram apologized by her to the others.

-I found her refreshing...

Devry admitted

– I like happy honest people like her, and Lizzie

Devry now stared at her, she had the kind of clean look in her eyes of someone which heart is full, at peace and satisfied, he thought.

Lizzie smiled back at him. Their looks crossed at the same time. Devry gave her a drink and their fingers touched. He felt the shake of electricity all over his skin. He caressed her finger with his then, giving her a deep seductive look.

Reddington turned his head fast enough as to see the scene. A punch in his stomach made him aware that jealousy, a new feeling was appearing inside his heart too.

-Hey girl, come heeeere! I`m not going to be the only woman in a bikini among the wolves!...

Nora screamed with a funny voice from the door.

Liz doubted to go for a second

-Hey Lizzie darling, hurry up that we don’t have often an opportunity like this to swim in winter, there is snow outside and we are in hawai… 

Glenn urged her to do it while going in the direction of the bathroom`s door.

-Are you going to...? pfffff! of course you will!... Little devil!… -Liz rolled her eyes.

-What are you waiting fooor!??? A written invitatioooon?

Nora`s screams could be heard for all over the place.

\- Ooooo keeeey, I’m coooooming!!

Lizzie said so loud imitating Nora`s voice and crazy style to run that everybody laughed even Reddington who was trying to keep his mouth shut, while Elizabeth`s image was flooding his heart.

 


	14. Sunday girls playing with the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part at Devry`s place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday girl, original from Blondie  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obwanhb6kww  
> but I like She and him version  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Qk6KR16xXg  
> All summer long, Kid Rock  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwIGZLjugKA  
> Music is the soundtrack of our lives, I like to listen when Im writing, set the mood perfectly.  
> Thanks for the kudos, I owe you a long chapter so here it is...another crazy one...

 

 

**14**

**Sunday girls playing with the devil.**

**Nora was fixing her hair when Liz arrived to choose her swimsuit.**

**-Liz, question, Do you like Ressler?**

**-Whaat? What kind of question is that?-**

**-I’m asking because I want him for me. I am sorry for being so direct, but I prefer to avoid misunderstandings…**

**Nora explained looking at the clothes.**

**-No problem on my side, ha, ha!**

**She laughed looking at herself in the mirror trying different clothes on her.**

**-Yeah, you can have the old guys, or my step bro if you want it but I warn you, he is boring. Zzzzzzz!!!!**

**Nora closed her eyes like sleeping.**

**-Sorry not interested in your brother ha, ha!**

**Liz replied smiling.**

**-Yeah I know you like the grumpy one... But dear, Reddington is an upper class man. They don’t choose girls like us for them, perhaps for a while but at the end they finish with someone of their own status. You should try with Devry, at least you wouldn’t be chasing him, it would be more like the opposite…**

**Lizzie looked at her with a curious face.**

**\- How do you….?**

**-How do I know both are interested in you? And how do I know perhaps you like both but prefer the Grinch? Ha, ha a girl knows… after all you made him open the doors of his house for the town… everybody is talking about it…**

**Nora shrugged smiling with a mischievous grin.**

**-Oh god… I hate to be in the middle of the gossips…**

**Lizzie said upset.**

**-Get used to it girl and this is just starting… Devry seems to drink the air you breathe ha, ha… If I were you, I would try with him, he is more fun, the other is like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders…**

**But I guess you will go for Reddington… we are sometimes so silly and stubborn, we like to hit our head with a wall… we like the one that is complicated when we have the easy one after us, then we suffer for love…**

 

**-Do you suffer for love?**

**Lizzie asked curious now.**

**-Mmmmh I did, past tense, I am more practical now, perhaps not love yet, but I like Ressler…I really want him… so it’s good you won’t be in the middle… usually he likes more… let’s say fancy kind of girls, perhaps I am too simple or vulgar for his taste, at least for something serious, after all I’m just a hairdresser,  and I won`t change for him to like me, I adore myself too much for that…but anyway this is my opportunity to try to seduce him a bit, you should take a chance on Reddington too, but I admit that could be difficult girl…**

**-Why?**

**-Because he is the perfect gentleman in absolute control of himself, I am 28 years old and I know that kind of men… really hard to get… you need to provoke them somehow to make them give a step ahead and not a small one they can go backwards after it happens… but girl, even you are older than me you are kind of a naïve… please don’t take offense…**

**I find you kinda cute and all that, but doll, if you want something or someone, and if you take an advice, you need some malice to get it… let`s say don’t play the sweet girl around him all the time, I mean, I know that is you, I`m not telling you to change, you are sweet and that is nice, but I believe you would have more chances if you could behave more like the woman you already are… I think you kinda hide that side of yourself, self protection? Bad past experiences?**

**-Wow Nora! You are an expert then! Ha, ha! Well yeah, long time I have been alone my last relationship didn’t finish well, and after that I needed the peace of being alone.**

**\- I am not an expert but I know people, that’s my line of work after all…**

**Nora said choosing her bikini and changing behind the door.**

**-So, I should try to seduce Raymond… I don’t even know if I am ready for having anything with anyone… to be entirely honest, I am happy being single.**

**\- Liz, nobody wants to be alone forever, and you like him. Are you waiting for him to give the first step? Get a comfortable chair…to seduce the iceberg, you have to provoke him, even make him a bit jealous, the feeling is there girl, the vibes, I`ve seen that between you two, but if you don’t push him a little… It will take ages for him to make a first move… if he does it someday.**

**And you have the perfect volunteer in there for that… Some men only realize they want what they want until they see it lost… or wanted by someone else, because one of the most difficult things in this life is to recognize what we really, really want… the second one is after realizing it, to have enough will power and determination to find the way to get it. That is when things get more complicated.**

**\- I don’t like to use people…**

**Liz said with determination.**

**\- Use people? Who is talking about using? Nah! Devry would be more than pleased, in fact you don`t have to do much, just let him be around you, things will fall in its place… eventually… If you can`t get the iceberg you can always fall in love with Devry, why not? Never close doors to possibilities, you never know what will happen in the future.**

**-You are the devil, girl!.  
**

**Lizzie laughed shaking her head.**

**-Me? Naaaah I would wish! My life would be better… I`m just more practical and assertive now than before. No one will fight your battles for you or give you what you want in the way you want it, if you don’t do something about it, that is not being a bitch or so, It’s … just call it to be successful…the same than men… they do it all the time and we don’t blame them for it…**

**So, why not? Why not going after what we really want?... Grab the lemons and make lemonade, take your gun and shot!**

**Closing an eye to her, Nora took her bubble gum from her mouth and throw it to the trash as if she was playing basketball.**

**-Are you coming?**

**Nora asked getting out in  her black bikini.**

**-Yeah, I’m ready…**

**Lizzie looked herself in the mirror and said for herself:**

**-Ok, let`s do this!.**

 

**+   +   +   +**

**Nora was wearing a black bikini, a pony tail and her slim white body got Dr. Ressler attention.**

**When Elizabeth came across the door, she took Red and Devry`s breath away. Her curves were wrapped in a sensual deep cherry halter swimsuit  with a low cleavage, her bare back and a her waistline fitted into a tight horizontal drape that showed her hips, silver delicate sandals on her feet, and her waved blonde hair and cherry lips made them fall hypnotized.**

**Lizzie walked a bit embarrassed to show herself in that way, but remembering Nora`s speech she tried to be brave.**

**Devry walked in her direction and taking her hand made her turn around to contemplate her, then with his hand on her back, bent her as if they were finishing dancing and he was going to kiss her.**

**His face was so close to her face that she got scared he would kiss her mouth in front of Reddington, so she pushed softly his chest.**

**-I am all yours!**

**Devry said lifting her still with his hands around her waist, looking at her eyes with sincere admiration.**

**\- Oh yes we know it Devry**

**Glenn appeared walking in zig zag wearing green shorts  and drinking  a margarita**

**-But she doesn’t belong to anyone! she is our sweet angel, aren’t you sweetheart?**

**Glenn asked already drunk.**

**Liz laughed**

**– I am no angel… little devil...**

**She struggled a bit to left Devry`s arms with the pretext of hugging Glenn, who was more worried about his margarita than with anything happening around.**

**Liz smiled to Raymond who was looking at her and having a drink, he raised his glass to greet her. If eyes could eat he wouldn`t leave a piece of her.**

**Nora connected her phone to the system sound.  Then walking and dancing “All summer long” she yelled:**

**-Come here people, lets the party start! Yeeeeeah!**

**Liz started dancing with her, she was feeling a strange sensation as when she have found a part of herself that she thought has disappeared time ago, It was nice to be dancing with a new friend, dancing for him, she admitted for herself.**

**-Hey you! Sunday girls! let me dance!**

**Glenn with a funny drunk face pushed Nora with his hip to be in the middle of them and kind of dance,  still with the margarita in his right hand.**

**Nora was shaking her body looking at Ressler, Aram on the phone, Ressler talking with Raymond and drinking too, smiling to Nora.**

**Then they started singing loud, even Glenn with his funny voice, Devry joined them dancing next to Liz. He wouldn’t lose any opportunity to touch her and bring her waist next to him. Nora closed an eye to Liz while making a gun shot with her hand thinking that Devry hasn`t changed, always the same casanova.**

**Devry had her grabbed by the waist, Lizzie was lifting her arms to dance, shaking her hair in a very seductive way and looking at Red whenever she thought Devry wouldn’t see it, while Red was trying to answer something coherent to Ressler, because she had him under a spell, unable to control the envy and the desire, but the moment Devry caught her doing it he looked at her very seriously and hurt, with his strong hands then turning her, to place her butt close to him, rubbing it to the sides dancing,  and kissing her neck told her slowly with a low voice:**

**-This is a dangerous game dear angel, a wicked one you are playing now, are you sure you can deal with it and play with the devil without burning your wings?**

**The song finished and Devry had still her on his arms, he turned her body slowly against the wall, making her face him. Liz`s was red as a tomato, she felt a bit scared and unable to move, she  apologized  confused.**

**-Im sorry, I don’t want to lose your friendship.**

**She said looking down, realizing she didn’t know what to do next.**

**Devry released her and placing a hand on the wall, above her head, took her chin with the other**

**\- Liz, you have me if you want me. You know it. I can feel there is something between us, I think you can feel it too. But If he is what you really want, I`m not going to stop you. I`m a good looser, and nothing have changed I can be just your friend... You can go for him, but I `m afraid he will bring you more tears than joy eventually. He still needs to heal from his painful past, just be sure to choose carefully, if not you will finish without him and without me too. A chance and a fair play is all I want.**

**-Do you forgive me?**

**Lizzie asked feeling guilty.**

**-Nothing to forgive, we are adults, we are free and without any commitment with anyone, just remember, don’t play with the devil… he already knows how to sin…Keep in mind what I`ve told you**

**Devry smiled, with her chin still on his hand he kissed her softly and tender in her lips. Then, a bit brokenhearted with the sweet flavor of her lips on his mouth he left her there.**

**Reddington was still sitting on the bench, another hit in the low part of his stomach watching Devry taking her that way, touching her beautiful body before he could do it, and kiss her, a possessive anger was arising inside him.**

**Ressler shaking his head, said in a low voice behind him.**

**-Make a move man... and fast if you don’t want to lose your chance…**

**Ressler`s hand hit twice on Reddinngton back, and standing up walked towards Nora, and told her to wait for him to change his clothes to swim together.**

**Liz felt somehow overwhelmed. Too many emotions at the same time in her heart. She walked to the pool and jumped. She didn’t know how to swim. She almost drowned when she was a girl so she never wanted to learn. The lack of gravity on her body relaxed her. She opened her eyes still under the water keeping her breath. Everything was blue and beautiful. She put her feet at the bottom and standing up walked slowly to the stairs.**

**When Reddington saw her appearing from the water, with her wet hair and her hands twisting it, while looking at him, with that face of her, like afraid of open her wings knowing she should fly, He finally knew it. He  really wanted her.**

**Liz took a towel and dried her hair and body, Nora was playing with a ball with Ressler and Aram. Devry was talking with Glenn.**

**Raymond had his fedora on the bar, next to his  vermouth, the black vest unbuttoned and his blue silk shirt opened, the sleeves of his shirt wrapped around his elbows, he  saw her staring at him, so he played the cigar in his mouth slowly with the tip of  his tongue, then he left the smoke escape watching at her.**

**When she saw him smoking that way, she was the one breathless now. She noticed Reddington`s eyes so darkened by desire, that she could recognize her own, her heart started to beat faster and faster, as a drummer in a parade, so taking all the courage she could get, she walked towards him, and sliding the palm of her hand on his chest she put one of her amazing long legs between his knees to open them and fit in between, then the other hand on his shoulder, behind his neck.**

**-Are you coming to the pool with me?**

**Lizzie whispered on his ear**

**She looked into his eyes. it was as she could get lost into his soul.  She could feel the spark of a flame all over her skin, when his warm strong hand took her bare back to put her closer to him, so close that she felt his excitement growing against her.**

**She couldn’t avoid to tremble of pleasure, she opened her mouth and almost moaned… he touched her with his index finger drawing the line of her nose, then his thumb over her mouth, opening them and touching the lower lip, softly his hand continued to her neck, the line between her breasts, his eyes looking directly to her eyes, then moving the palm of his hand around her waist, he pushed her body aganist him with all his strength until it was painfuly hard to contain their desire.**

**\- Not right now Elizabeth…**

**Reddington whispered too on her ear, breathing warm on her neck and smiling with pleasure-**

**\- I`m an spectator remember, the beauty of the ephemeral must be appreciated from afar…**

 


	15. Of monsters and wicked games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> third part at Devry`s house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wicked games, from Chris Isaak, the song also is part of the blacklist songs.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxED1lLv5Fc  
> Thank you for your comments, Its so great to know you like the story.

 

**15**

**Of monsters and Wicked games**

**Lizzie felt confused with his answer and blinked.**

**Reddington released her slowly  and got his drink with his right hand. She just kept looking at him, not sure of what to do. He was drinking his vermouth, while she was still with her arm on his shoulder and the palm of her right hand on his chest.**

**She got so scared of her feelings for him. It was a long time she had been alone and with all those instincts kind of sleeping on purpose,  but he could read that in her eyes, that fear to fly.**

**He took her palm from his chest and kissing it he smiled. He never had a woman like her.**

**-Go to play in the water with the others. I want to see you having fun Lizzie, I will wait here**

**Raymond took her other hand from his shoulder and after kissing it too, he pushed her softly. His eyes glowing told her he really meant what he said.**

**-Ok, wait for me to eat together.**

**Lizzie smiled happy, still out of breath and blushed.**

**-I will…**

**-Mr Reddington, you are a voyeur…**

**Lizzie joked feeling happy.  
**

**Raymond  laughed shaking his head.**

**– Go, I want to watch you in the water…**

**He let his tongue to fall slowly with his open mouth.**

**She walked some steps away, then turned her head on time to see him checking her out from behind. She closed and eye to him and jumped in the pool again.**

**Nora had the ball in her hands and throw it to lizzie**

**-Lizzzzzz! Come and play!**

**-Ok, but I don’t know how to swim, I can make you lose!**

**Lizzie warned Nora.**

**-It doesn’t matter, you and me against Ressler and my bro**

**Ressler laughed and said:**

**-You don’t have a chance Nora, I was in the university team!**

**-Yeah you were superman and you flew over the world and I am wonder woman, I will kick your ass!**

**She made a funny karate scream and a hit with her hands**

**-Nora!**

**Aram complained for her vocabulary.**

**-Aram! Let me beeeeeeeeee!!!!! God please take him to heaven with you!**

**Nora shook her head with an exxageraged gesture that made them all laugh.**

**-Dear god!**

**Aram looked at her resigned.**

**Devry appeared with black shorts**

**-Can I join you?**

**He asked looking at Liz and Nora.**

**-Yeah, the more the merrier..**

**Nora yelled.**

**-Three against two? Glenn is already drunk sleeping on the pool chairs.**

**Aram pointed to him.**

**-It doesn’t matter, We can do it, Devry play with us, Ressler thinks he is kinda superhero so, we super weak women need one more to win!**

**Nora replied laughing.**

**-That is cheating!**

**Ressler complained**

**-Yeah, I don’t care.**

**Nora sent and kiss with her fingers to him and laughed.**

**\- No way! I change Devry for Aram!**

**\- Hey, what? Why?**

**Aram looked surprised and offended.  
**

**-Sorry man, it’s the only way to make fair a three against two.**

**Ressler apologized smiling.**

**-So, am I not good enough to play with you?**

**Aram smiled too shaking his head.**

**\- You are. but you will be bugging Nora and we will win**

**Aram laughed now.**

**\- Ok then!!**

**-Nooooooo! God, why do you punish me this way??? Whyyyyy?**

**Nora faked a cry, then laughed.**

** **

**Devry jumped to the pool with a great dive.**

**Liz saw him appearing from the water and shaking his head, pushing his hair behind his ears, he was for sure a very attractive man, with the ability to make her feel appreciated as a woman.**

**His kiss was sweet and hot. But also she knew that the one she really wanted wasn’t him, it was Reddington, as Nora said, the heart wants often the most complicated choice.**

**Devry looked at her still with a sad face, but smiling.**

**The game of course was not good for Nora, Liz was unable to swim fast after the ball and Aram was a very good player but of course Ressler and Devry were winning.**

**Raymond was smoking and drinking. He put his feet over the next bench. The snow was falling over the dome, and everyone  could see it through the big windows, and inside was so warm and nice.**

**Lizzie was distracted and playing bad also for being looking at him every time. When she was reclined against the stairs of the pool with both elbows  over the corner, to keep her up, he got his cellphone and took a pic of her.**

**Raymond knew he was only a bit drunk but the speed of all the emotions and feelings happened that day and happening right now made him allow himself to lose a bit of control. Why not? It was nice to let himself fall into that relaxing fog that his drink was making him feel.**

**Elizabeth saw him taking the picture and decided to go with him.**

**\- I suck playing with you!, Besides I`m hungry, so I give up!.**

**Lizzie told Nora.**

**\- Buuuuuuu!!!!!!!**

**Nora screamed.**

**-Yeah, leave me here, alone with the priest!**

**-Sorry I`m hungry!**

**Lizzie apologizedsmiling.**

**-Yeah… hungry… ahaaaa….**

**Nora laughed and looked at her with a naughty smile.**

**Liz was walking towards Red with a small towel around her hips.**

**-I`m hungry Red...**

** **

 

**Reddington`s legs left the next bench for her, but instead of sitting in there, Elizabeth decided to seat on his legs.**

**Raymond got surprised by it but helped her. Lizzie took his cellphone and with her head next to him and the other arm hugging him, she took a selfie kissing Reddington`s cheek.**

**-Smile Reddington!.**

**He looked at her amazed of her beauty and all the feelings she was able to move in his heart. Since he saw her, since he heard her singing, since she made him sing. He didn’t sing for almost twenty years. Since she was in his life, he thought, then it was a life again, he was dead before.**

**-Im hungry too!.**

**Aram seat next to them realizing what was happening.**

**Bertha, the old lady placed a warm plate with a delicious soup that they enjoyed and complimented her.**

**Liz stayed on Raymond legs, eating the soup and feeding him from her plate on her hands. A very comfortable sensation on his soul emerged when she was feeding him, and it was not just the soup or the hunger, it was the fact of feeling someone really caring for him, so sincerely that it was as his soul was being feed too. She was doing it with such a tenderness that Aram looked at them pleased.**

**-I think you will be perfect for the play...**

**They smiled at each other. Liz cleaned his mouth with a napkin. It was so good to feed him without saying a word, why words if his eyes were asking her to pour her heart over him, it was a strange sensation of bonding and belonging that after their past experiences it felt like an oasis for them.  
**

**Nora appeared with Ressler by the hand.**

**-We are hungry too! Shooow us the food!  Shoooow us the food!**

**Nora made a drum with her hands on the bar as a child.  Bertha laughed and giving her a plate answered.**

**-Para la señorita (for the miss)**

**-Muchas gracias (thank you very much)**

**Devry went behind the bar to get his food. He was being watching Liz from afar, with a feeling of emptiness inside. To have her in his hands, close to his body, kissing her and now nothing, when she was there, giving herself to another man.**

**There were many women in his past. Even two of them he loved, or he thought he loved.  He wished Reddington wasn’t in town, He wished to meet her before him. He saw Nora with Ressler and felt more upset.  
**

**-Hey you two, get a room!**

**Nora joked with malice screaming to them even they were close to her bench.**

**-Nora! Don’t push them!, every couple has its own time.**

**Aram said  upset scolding her.  
**

**-For god sake!, Aram, we are not in the 19 th century!**

**Nora complained rolling her eyes to him.**

**-You don’t care about it but it doesn’t mean all the people will do it Nora...**

**-Aram! They are adults!, if they want to go to fuck to the next room it will be ok, the devil won`t leave the hell to hunt them for it!**

**Liz almost throw the soup from her mouth and looked at Nora with a shut up face. Raymond simply laughed laud.**

**-Nora!! Fuck? So nowadays all is just fuck, fuck, fuck, where is the love?**

**Aram shook his head in a clear dissagreement.**

**-The love is wherever you want to find it bro, sometimes never appears in a life time and sometimes you find it after fuck, fuck and fuck!**

**Nora said cynically to Aram shrugging.**

**-You think everything is a game, well it’s not that way Nora!**

**Aram protested upset still.**

**-How long you haven`t fuck anyone?**

**Nora asked daring.**

**-That is not your business.**

**-There you go, you are a monk, after that ex girlfriend you had, you have been single. You are a robot, you don’t need to fuck, don’t you feel desire?**

**She asked upset with him too now.**

**-No, its not about religion, I am  not a robot, I feel  as any man and yes sometimes I feel it, as anyone  but I am careful with who I share myself. Desire is something great and dangerous, as a big monster. It can devour you from inside and make you addict to the wrong person if you don’t choose well.**

**People is not what they appear at first sight, people change, You need time to know someone well first to choose if you can deal with them, their worlds, all the baggage they carry on their shoulders, from their past, from their present, for their future.**

**I `ve seen people chained to the wrong ones not for love but just  for desire, holding on the most unfair and destructive of the relationships, even with abuse and violence. Yes, I have some time alone, I prefer to wait to find the right one, because little sister, once you let the monster in, you are lost.**

**Desire has wicked games that shouldn’t be played if you are not entirely sure of how to handle them. Many people can inspire you desire because a physical attraction, just a few will inspire you love because their identities, their values, actions and their hearts. Many confuse love with desire, and some have a twisted way to love…**

**True love make  people care deeply about the other, love is not selfish, love wants the happiness and wellbeing of others, Desire can`t distinguish between all that,  The experience of desire and true love together is the most beautiful thing in this world, I hope someday you will have it in your life Nora, and I hope to find it again**

**Aram explained with sincerity to his sister.**

**-Yeah, yeah, bla, bla, bla!...   - Nora rolled her eyes –  You are so corny as a fairytale… so,  when I will  find my prince charming (if I do, remember not all stories have a happy ending and you have to overcome many obstacles first) we will get married  then I will be allowed to fuck safely and with god`s blessing therefore I will live fucking happily ever after… ha,ha,ha!**

**Nora mocked him cynically, but when she saw the disappointment in his face she apologized.**

**-Sorry bro, waiting is not my thing, I live by the day, tomorrow who knows if I will be alive. Remember I almost died once…**

**She hugged him and kissed him to minimize the joke on his expenses, Aram hugged her back, she was his little sister and he loved her.**

 

**Devry raised a glass of wiskey to Aram, with a bitter smile, looking at Lizzie. While Reddington and Liz were listening at him and staring at each other, the three of them knew it was too late, the monster was already there, in the corner of their hearts, waiting...**

**-**

 


	16. Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened at the end of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "heartbeats" this song was included in the last chapters of the blacklist. The lyrics really talk about what happens in this chapter, It would be great if you can hear it while reading this chapter.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxJhYpTIrl8  
> 

ç

**16**

**Heartbeats**

**Reddington saw her almost dying, next to him, with blood everywhere.**

**There was a twisted iron on Lizzie`s stomach. The car was upside down. Nora and Aram were in the back too. The smell of gasoline about to start to burn put him on alert.  He had some glasses on his body, and a deep pain on his back, the pain was hard to control but he managed to get out the car, He had to crawl around the floor to get everyone out, he knew the car was about to explode. No, not this time. No one was going to die, No one was going to burn.**

**-God, if you exist, wherever you are, give me strength! Don’t let her die**

**He prayed for the first time since his daughter was gone, while moving their bodies from the car. The snow was red with blood prints**

**Raymond moved Lizzie as far as he could. He put his hand on her breast to feel  her heartbeats, until he collapsed and the car exploded.**

 

**+  +  +**

 

**Lizzie awoke at a hospital.**

**Everything was so confusing. A deep pain in her stomach made her yell.**

**-Nurse!!!  Hurry up!!**

**She heard Nora`s voice but couldn’t really understand what she was saying, just a blurry image of some nurses and doctors bending over her.  Then nothing.**

 

*** * ***

 

**-Nora! What have you done? Do you realize what I had to do? Are you crazy?**

**Aram told her whispering. Both had bruises all over, he had a bondage over his head and ribs and wearing hospital clothes, she had her left arm on a cast, and both with a terrible hangover.  
**

**-It was the only thing to do, I`m here trying to help Reddington to save her life, you idiot! And shut up! Not a word, all my body hurts. My head is about to explode!.**

**Nora complained feeling in pain.**

**-Mine is not better than yours! How is she?.**

**Aram answered, worried for Elizabeth.**

**-Not good, She can die anytime. they just took her to surgery. We have to wait...**

**Nora tried to dismiss a tear, but it was impossible. Her body was shaking still of fear. This was the second time in her life she almost died.**

**-How is Reddington? I guess you talked to him. Did you helped him finally  with the papers?**

**Nora asked hoping things would be fixed soon.**

**-I just did, they are preparing him for surgery too, this is unbelievable Nora!.**

**Aram sighed exhausted.**

**-Liz saved our lives, it’s the least we can do for her.**

**Nora shrugged.**

**-But it’s a lie Nora!**

**Aram protested.**

**-No, it`s not a lie and you know it, They did it, playing or not, he was drunk, we were drunk, she wasn’t.**

**-She was playing Nora, for god sake! You had no right to do this!**

**Aram protested again but she didn`t care about it.**

**-I have the right to help her. Whatever it takes. One minute more can be the difference between keeping her alive or not, and I am not going to take that chance. We have a debt with her, all of us, Reddington included. If she weren’t sober, if she wouldn’t react fast, sacrificing her life giving that amazing turn to avoid the impact of the bus in our side, we were all dead, the people in that bus too. They were lucky nobody died. Stupid driver almost kills us all. Lizzie got the worst part.**

**Nora felt scared just remembering what had happened. Not all was clear in her mind but that part.**

**\- She saved us, yes, but Nora what is going to happen when she will awake? We should leave this to the doctors to manage, eventually they would make the surgeries even without the consent, I am not sure, I don’t know...**

**Aram said feeling guilty.**

**\- Are you crazy? That would endanger her, I would never be so negligent as to leave these decisions to see if the hospital acts fast or not, they wanted that damn paper, they were waiting for it instead doing the surgery right away, they are still dealing with the chaos from the passengers of the bus too.**

**Nora almost yelled at him upset.**

**-But…**

**Aram tried to say but Nora interrupted him.**

**\- If the poor Lizzie awakes and survives this, it will be a miracle of your god. That is the least that worries me, later Liz and Raymond together can decide what to do. It was the only way brother, a consent was needed to perform the surgeries on her. We had to act fast, the bureaucracy in this kind of hospitals is dangerous.**

**Also, She doesn’t have even any kind of health insurance yet. She has no family nor relatives. Her life is on severe risk and you know it, Reddington knows it, he agreed to do this, he wants to do this, fortunately he was aware of what happened  last night, even he was drunk when they did it, he says he remembers everything.**

**Reddington saved our lives too, we would be burning right now inside that car with Lizzie if weren`t for him. He almost dies there too, with all those glasses over his body and that horrible thing nailed on his back. Let`s hope this will end soon. I can`t handle this, it`s too much.**

**Exhausted, Nora started to cry nervously.**

**Aram hugged his sister caressing her head**

**\- Everything will be ok Nori, please don`t panic! It is not like that time… You are ok, we are ok, Liz and Raymond will be ok too.  God is listening to our hearts.**

 

**\+ + +**

**Glenn arrived with Devry and some flowers, to Olives Town `s hospital. It was a very small one, often not enough to attend the town and the nearest villages around.**

**-Good afternoon. We are here to visit Miss Elizabeth Keen.**

**Devry asked.**

**\- Let me check… one moment please…. Mmmh… no, we don’t have any Elizabeth Keen.**

**\- She is here, she was in the car crash with the bus, she was driving the car.**

**Glenn replied**

**\- Ah… she…Yes, she is here. Are you her relatives?**

**\- No, we are her close friends.**

**Glenn was starting to get anxious.**

**\- You have to wait until the doctor authorize visits. She is in intensive care room 19. The surgeries were successful, But we are still waiting for her to awake.**

**\- And what about Nora Mills?**

**Devry inquired worried, but knowing she was not in a big danger for what he have heard.  
**

**\- She was discharged this morning, as well as reverend Mojtabai. But I saw them around Mr. Reddington`s room this morning, probably they are here still.**

**The nurse explained them.**

**\- Thank you very much.**

**Devry made a sign with his head to Glenn.**

**– Let`s go to find out about them...**

 

**-   -   -**

 

**Dembe, a big and strong afro American man in his forties asked for Raymond Reddington.**

**The nurse told him to go to intensive care room 16.**

**When Raymond finally opened his eyes, he saw Dembe on his side. He was talking with Aram. It was Tuesday morning.**

**-Lizzie?**

**Reddington said worried.**

**-Raymond, please, don`t talk, try to rest, Liz survived the surgeries. She is still unconscious, but out of danger, thanks god.**

**Aram replied to make him feel calm.**

**-Red, I am here for you. Sleep please.**

**Dembe put his hand on Reddington`s arm.**

 

**-    -       -**

 

**When Lizzie finally reacted it was Wednesday night. She had flowers everywhere in the room. Small jars and big ones. Balloons with a get well wish written and shaped as a heart. She had some pain on her head, stomach,  left arm and leg.**

**-Water...**

**She asked. The nurse helped her by slowly lifting the back of the bed and giving her to drink with a straw.**

**\- What happened? Is everybody ok?**

**Lizzie remembered the car crash but nothing before and after that. Everything was so confusing.**

**\- Yes, all are ok thanks to you, the people in the bus, even the irresponsible driver, your friends are ok too. Your husband had a successful surgery on his back, he is out of danger also all the glasses were removed from his body. He will be ok.**

**The nurse explained shocking her.**

**-My husband?**

**Lizzie was very confused still, with a horrible pain in her head.**

**\- Yes, don’t worry, he is in recovery now Ms. Reddington. God bless you, my sister and my nieces were in that bus. They were traveling to celebrate the holydays with us. I can’t thank you enough. I`m going to let everybody know you are awake now. Take it easy and try not to move. Whatever you need I am here for you.**

**The nurse explained to her.**

**She was married to Reddington. Lizzie`s heart started beating faster.**

 

**\- - -**

 

**Glenn showed the Olives town`s newspaper to Devry. There was a big picture of the crash, and another of Elizabeth. Glenn read out loud.**

**“Preschool teacher saves the life of 36 people”**

**Sunday night the lives of 33 people in a bus, driver included and another 3 people were saved by the Wild Roses Village Art`s preschool teacher Elizabeth Reddington. The driver of the bus lost control due to a drug medicine influence, Ms. Reddington expertise driving avoided it could crash with her car, the bus had a slight impact on the snow when the driver stopped it finally. The passengers are all safe in general, nevertheless twenty of them are still at the hospital.**

**The police report says it was impossible to prevent the car from overturning due to the speed the car had to maneuver.  Mr. and Ms. Reddington were returning from their wedding after a party, with Reverend Aram Mojtabai and his sister Miss Nora Mills. Witnesses declared that Mr. Reddington helped them to get out the car before it could explode.**

**The firemen and the ambulance arrived after some passengers called the 911.  The report from the Olives Town`s hospital says Mr Reddington and his wife had successful surgeries and their lives are out of danger, especially Ms. Elizabeth Reddington who was on risk to die on Monday`s morning due of internal bleeding the doctors are still waiting for her to awake as she had a severe concussion She is still at risk of not waking from the induced coma…”**

**-And it continues with some other details… Wow! Our Lizzie is a hero!**

**Glenn`s eyes were humid.**

**Devry closed his eyes.**

**-They got married!.**

**He told to Glenn who shrugged.**

**They remembered that she said that she had to drive them because at the end everybody was drunk but her, and she had classes very early in the morning. She said she was going to leave Aram and Nora at Mojtabai`s apartment, next to church, then to leave Reddington in his house and she would go home.**

**Devry felt guilty, thinking he should go with them. But he was too drunk to do it, and after what happened with Reddington, it was impossible. Nora was drunk too and he didn`t want to make things worse between them after what have happened between them.  Glenn  was already sleeping, so he let them go. He should never do that. He covered his face with his hands feeling guilty.**

 

**+    +    +**

 

**Nora took Lizzie`s hand.**

**-It`s really good to see you awake. Does it hurt?**

**She said relieved watching Lizzie awake.**

**-Yeah, it hurts a lot! Why do I feel so dizzy?**

**Elizabeth asked confused.**

**-They gave you a drug cocktail girl, I guess, you need it for the pain, don’t worry about anything please.**

**-My students? What day is today?**

**Lizzie said worrying.**

**-Its Wednesday  still …well… you have been sleeping, it`s good for your health, don’t worry they are ok, Blair is taking care of them.**

**We were so worried, you almost died, girl… I think god is out there, for real… I am in debt with him now, it`s a real miracle you are alive, the doctors said. The trouble is you were unable to awake, that was the other risk after the dangerous surgeries. You could never awake girl.**

**Nora`s face was scared saying it.**

**\- And married?…**

**Lizzie looked at Nora with a face that was asking for an explanation.**

**\- Yeah… well.. uhmmm… don’t you remember? Sunday night?**

**Now Nora was the confused one.**

**\- We were at Devry`s house, yes...**

**\- After that... Wait, how much do you remember? You were sober...**

**Nora asked worrying.**

**\- Yes I was sober, I don’t drink. What happened?. Everything is so confusing in my head.**

**Lizzie replied trying to remember but nothing came to her mind.**

**-Yes, probably for the concussion. It is normal. What is the last you remember?**

**Now Nora was seriously worrying.**

**-We were eating … after that everything is… I can`t, really I can`t remember…**

**Lizzie told her, making an effort to recall the events.**

**\- Do you want the long version or the short one?**

**Nora started to get nervous. This was not going to be easy. The cast was making her feel tired, so she moved the chair to rest her arm on the table next to Liz`s bed.**

**\- The short one please, give me details later, I don’t want to fall sleep again without knowing what happened, and how.**

**Lizzie told her feeling awful for being unable to remember.**

**-Ok, short version no details. I`m going to tell you what happened but fast, because I have to keep the courage to tell you the truth. I am not good telling stuff and I dont remember everything as I was drunk too and I think that things are mixed in my mind and I am confused too…**

**Ok, let’s see… Well… we were eating, you were on Reddington legs, you feed him, he feed you, things started to warm… you were acting like lovebirds as Ressler called you, and we all were talking about love and stupid sentimental stuff, everybody was drinking, Ressler got a call from a patient and had to leave.**

**Without Ressler to calm Reddington and Devry`s arguments soon they were engaged in a verbal fight  and Reddington got jealous because he said Devry kissed you without your consent, then Devry said that was not true and that you liked it, and that you both had something going on,  then Reddington got reeeeeally mad and said you were never going to be with anyone but him, then Devry said that it was never going to happen and that he would try to get your heart and he would never stop until the day you would marry someone.**

**Raymond said you were going to marry him and your heart would beat only for him, then the idiot of my brother said yes he was going to celebrate the marriage because true love and bla, bla, bla, and a boring speech I can`t remember well,**

**Then you tried to put some peace between Red and Devry, but they were really drunk and agressive, Aram was remembering that bitch and as he is not used to drink with a bit he had enough to behave very stupid.**

**I was drunk, I admit all that was kinda funny watching them to lose control and saying what they would never say or do if they were sober, then you wanted to go home because you said you had enough of them and you had classes to teach as the parents arrive with the kids at seven in the morning, you were kinda annoyed of being dealing with drunk people fighting…**

**So you went to get dressed and I went with you because I knew I was not good to drive and I asked you to drive us home, we were going out the bathroom when Devry tried to grab you.**

 

**Nora tried to explain mixing the events in her head as she had forgotten others for the intoxication with the alcohol, and then she continued watching the surprised face of Elizabeth.**

**-He said something to you I don’t know what because he whispered in your ear and then he tried to kiss your cheek to piss off Reddington, I am not sure, He was veeery drunk I guess but Reddington came and hit him on the face,  and grabbing you by the arm he walked with you to his car, still yelling at Devry and  said you belonged with him. That you were soulmates.**

**Then, in the car you were going to drive us to Aram`s apartment but then he and Reddington started to talk about if you  two were married, and they were so stubborn that they made you stop in the gazebo of the park, he made you promise you were going to be his wife, and he promised you, he was never let you go, and that is when you got married…**

**I have the video on my phone… I guess you did it playing to make them stop with all that, and be able to go home…but after that when we were in the car this idiots fell asleep, and you said you were not going to be able to carry Red out of the car so I told  you to leave Reddington at his house with Aram, that I was going to help you and that I would sleep in your house.**

**As we were at the park, to go to Reddington`s hill you had to drive longer... Then we saw a bus making a terrible zig zag and to avoid it would hit the car you did your magic and again long story short, you saved us and the passengers of the bus, later Reddington saved us all from dying burned in the car, even he got glasses everywhere on his body and a horrible iron from the car on his back.**

**Reddingotn had a surgery, and he is ok now. And well girl, you have nobody of your family here that we know... your life was on risk, you don’t have even health insurance, and the docs needed a consent to perform the surgeries I heard them saying. Besides the concussion, your arm and your leg, you had internal bleeding for that thing that went into your stomach.  The surgery had a high risk also, you could die while the procedure, that is why that damn paper was so important...**

**Nora made a pause taking courage to tell her the last part of what have happened:**

**-So… I am sorry girl but I did what I had to do to help you. I was the first one to awake. The passengers had their own drama going on, it was a chaos, believe me. I was the one who had to answer all the  questions to the people from the ambulance, the police, and here at the hospital, and I was the one who told them you were married and showed them the video.**

**Well the part when we don’t look drunk. Of course they saw we were drunk in that moment but I told them because we were celebrating and well, I was hurt, Still kind of drunk and scared...**

**Most at all I was on shock, and very afraid you could die, they couldn`t stop me going with Reddington, and he agreed to say you were married, for them to act fast and not to waste time trying to call… who? If you told us you don’t have any family, so he signed the papers, saying he had married you for real and he was not playing... that it had been real for him from the beginning...**

**Nora shocked her with her last word and then continued to finish her story:**

**-He convinced Aram not to say it was not for real telling him he was not drunk when he married you and he meant it, but Aram is very conflicted about it... And you better shut up about it with the people, if not we will have a big trouble.**

**We forced Aram to make the paperwork of the wedding. So, I am sorry Liz and kill me now if you want it but it`s a real fact and everybody knows you are legally married to Reddington...**

**Nora finished her story watching all the emotions pass through Elizabeth`s face.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen years ago a similar crash happened to a coworker`s brother. He was the bus driver and he was the one who sacrificed his life with a smart maneuvre to receive the hit of the other vehicle on his side, to save the passengers.


	17. Waiting for her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part at the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated St. Valentine`s day!  
> This is the song for this chapter. True love from Tom Odell, one of the singers participating in the blacklist playlist with another song.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZLYp-jgx-I  
> Thank you very much for the kudos and comments, I love when you let me know your opinion of the story.

 

**17**

**Waiting for her.**

**-I was looking for you, Nori...**

**Devry took Nora by the arm when she was arriving to the hospital**

**-Oh dear lord!...**

**She rolled her eyes. She was sleepy and tired. Her body was still in pain. This about being an adult was not for her, she thought But she promised Aram to help him to deal with all the mess. They knew Lizzie didn’t have anyone to look after her and they were feeling responsible. Dealing with him was the last thing she wanted that morning.**

**-Yeah, you have been hiding from me, I have been calling you.**

**Devry said aproaching to her with his face close to hers and staring to her lips.**

**-Honestly Devry I have had a million of more important things to do, helping Liz for example also I am not entirely ok still as you can see.**

**-I just want an explanation about your behavior... and I want to see her.**

**He said confused for her reaction, wondering if she remember everything.**

**-Look, I don’t have any obligation to explain you anything, About seeing her, she is still in recovery, I have seen her only once. She is sleeping most of the time because the painkillers, She almost died and is a freaking miracle she is alive and awake. So, get in line and talk to the hospital if you want to see her.  But really, I would ask you to give her some space. She needs it. It`s really overwhelming what happened, if it is for me, I can`t imagine how hard is for her...**

**Nora said annoyed with his insistence, thinking he was looking at her in a weird way.**

**-Nora, he was drunk that night, It`s impossible they could get married that way, Aram was drunk too..**

**He said it with a double intention.**

**-Yes, everybody was drunk, but her…Why impossible? Can`t drunk people get married? He was not drunk by the time they did it, neither Aram, Besides you don’t know all what happened after we left your house.**

**Nora said very defensive and lying.**

**-.Exactly I don’t know, and I want to know...**

**-They got married, that happened, you like it or not.**

**Nora replied really annoyed and upset.**

**-I blame you too for what happened, if you weren’t so envy of their love, they wouldn’t leave your house, probably we would decide to sleep in there and nothing of this could happen.**

**\- Love? What are you talking about they just met a few days ago...**

**He said with doubts, as Nora had a hostile behavior with him.**

**\- Yes love or desire or whatever is the reason they wanted to get married. I**

**\- Nora... I blame myself too, you don`t have an idea… But you all decided to drink, nobody forced you. Don´t think you know all what happened that day because you don´t…**

**Did she tell you what happened after we finished eating and she went inside the house for her cellphone to make a phone call?  Did she tell you what happened then?...No… for your face, she didn’t tell you…**

**Look Nora there is something weird here, you don’t marry a man you just met three days ago. He will make her suffer in the long run and I know it, you know it too. An isolated man as he has been, can’t change from one day to another as to deal with a woman like her and make her happy.**

**-Nope, you didn’t force anyone to drink,  No, I don’t know what happened then, I wasn`t next to her all the time. I had something going on with Ressler… I was drunk too, but we all were drunk... do  you remember everything, do you?**

**She said realizing there was a fact she didn’t mention to liz lastnight and laughed…**

**-We don’t know what happened later at night, two hours before we left, Devry... when you were in a phone call you said with you associates, and you went upstairs to your office,   she and Raymond  disappeared for almost three hours…**

**You came from that call  very upset and looking for her, even more drunk, kinda half hour later, they arrived together, and she was wearing his coat over her swimsuit. I don’t know how well you remember things, you were really drunk, and that is when you got more aggressive they were over each other, and started pushing them…and driving Reddington crazy…**

**I don’t know if you could be better or worse for her, the truth is she has chosen Raymond, I think since she met him.  Perhaps this story would be different, but you had them fed up with  You pushed them to the limit, you made Reddington and her to take a very impulsive decision. Perhaps if you wouldn’t do it, they weren´t married …**

**So, shut up and deal with it. They are married now, and you will have to respect it. I am sorry if your heart is broken, but you are not the first man on earth to go through it. Take all the little pieces and give it time. And now, please let me go, I need to go.**

**Nora put her sunglasses struggling with her only free hand. He released her arm, convinced she didn`t remember anything of what happened between them that afternoon and night.  
**

**-Yes, I remember they weren’t there… But anyway, they can`t be married .**

**-Ooooh yeah!, they are! Veeeery legally married…I have the video and everything in my cellphone, I would show it to you but I am not a cruel bitch….-**

**Devry closed his eyes and run his fingers through his hair with desperation.  He was so close to her, but she was upset and defensive towards him and that hurt him too deeply. She softened her tone when she saw his sadness.**

**-We are friends Devry, please don’t misunderstand my words, I care about you too and I `m sorry all this happened this way, and I`m sorry you are suffering, I have been in your place years ago too, but my loyalty is with Liz.  I never had a friend like her. In fact ….I don’t have female friends…I care about her, She saved my life.  Please, let her go….Give it time.**

**-I am not ready to let "her" go…**

**Devry said sad, staring at her eyes. Why things with her were alwasy so difficult?  He thought.**

**-Damn Devry! you are so stubborn….Then it will be worse for you… Sometimes we have to accept when we can´t have all what we want, even if we have fought for it, even if we have tried a million times. Somethings are just not meant to be… and the best we can do is to look for another dream…. I´m going now, we will talk another time.**

**Nora looked at him with pity and walked away.**

**-       -   -**

**&    &     &     &     &**

** **

**-She is sleeping still... How are you doing Raymond?**

**Nora asked sitting on the couch next to his bed. She put her feet over the mattress, and her ill arm over a pillow. Sorry I`m not used to get up this early, we are at the hotel but I can`t sleep well with Aram snoring as a pig next to me. He will come later.**

**-I am better. Still with pain on my back, thank you. Did you talk with her last night?**

**Reddington asked anxious.**

**\- Yes, I did. I came here after that but you were sleeping.**

**\- They have me with strong painkillers.**

**He sighed tired.**

**-I know, you need those, you have cuts everywhere Raymond, If I feel terrible with this cast and the bruises everywhere those on my legs are the worst, I can`t even imagine how are you feeling.**

**\- I will be ok… and I am really thankful with you and your brother. For all you have done for Lizzie and for me. I didn’t know you were staying in town, Please tell Dembe to give you the keys of the suite I have here, so Aram and you can have your own room, You need to rest more. Please tell me, what happened, how did she react?**

**-Dembe? The hot big chocolate you have outside? Mmhh...**

**She looked through the window closing an eye to Dembe, he couldn`t avoid to feel flattered and smiled to her.**

**\- Thank you Red, I will, I don’t want to come back to Wild Roses until Liz and you could be better. We will never forget we owe you our lives.**

**-About Liz…..Well, something I didn’t expect but the doctor warned us. The concussion made her forget a good part of Sunday afternoon and night. I told the docs and they said we are lucky it’s just a fragment of the events. She just remembered when you were eating. Nothing else after that. She says only a flash of the crash that is all… I am sorry, Red but telling her everything was harder than I thought…**

**-Oh… I see… so, nothing about… that night… the wedding?…**

**Raymond was worried and sad**

**-Nope, I am sorry I had to tell her everything…Well.. the things I remembered from that day… and I am aware I don’t know everything…I was drunk to and I think I have all mixed in my mind.**

**She looked at him thinking “Only god knows what they did in those hours”**

**\- Is she angry with me, with us?**

**His face was tense.**

**-No, I don’t think so. She was confused first. When I finished telling her what happened, she asked was if you were ok, what kind of surgery you had, and if you were out of danger. She asked me also if I think you only asked her to marry you because you were drunk. After that she told me: “I know you all did what you could to fix the problem, I need to sleep”**

**-What was your answer to her last question?**

**\- I told her´”I don’t know, drunk people often do what they would want to do and they don’t dare to do if they were sober. I don’t know him enough as to be sure of his reasons but I think he feels something for you” So… Reddington, tell me the truth, am I right?**

**\- You are right… I told  you before I knew what I was doing... but I will discuss this later with her, when she will be better and when I would be able to get up from this bed. I hate hospitals. Is she comfortable in that room?**

**\- I think yes, it is a very nice room like this. It`s great you can afford all this, especially for her. She deserves it.**

**She put down her feet from the bed and standing up she went to hug him softly. Then looking at his eyes she said.**

**-Reddington, I am sorry but I have to tell  you…Devry is trying to see her… I told him to give her some space… I know you will deal with this, I´m just warning you he is insisting about how weird is your wedding… be careful…**

**-Damn!**

**Raymond hit the bed with his fist.**

**-Thank you Nora. I will take care of this.**

**He said smiling to her.**

**-I want to tell you something,  I just met Lizzie and you, Perhaps I don’t have right to tell you this but, she is a great girl, I don’t know why, at her age but she lacks of the malice and experience many of us already have.**

**Please, be careful with her heart. Don`t break it. We never thought the party could end this way, and at some point we all but her should be blamed for what happened, If we weren’t that drunk probably this wouldn’t happen, If we wouldn`t push her to do… well… things….**

**I feel very guilty too and honestly whatever was the reason you married her, drunk or not, it’s a fact she is your wife now. She wasn`t drunk when she did it, probably playing, as Aram said, yeah, but I think also because she wanted it. I know… she feels something for you too, kinda love at first sight or something like that…**

**Reddington looked at her surprised, his heart beating fast.**

**–Did she tell you that?**

**-Kinda… When we arrived to Devry´s house. We had a chat in the bathroom… Not exactly her words but something like that…  I don’t know what you did to get her, and what did you do for her to marry you playing or not that night, but take it as a gift from that god Aram talks about, or whatever god you believe in.**

**It`s a great opportunity to share your life with someone that could love you for the person you are, and make you happy. Because whatever happened in your past, you have the right to be happy again. You can`t live in sadness all the time, that is not a life. We all need somebody to love. I need that too but I haven´t have luck…You found each other somehow, don’t waste your chance.**

**Nora said with a hand on his shoulder and continued**

**\- When I met you. I thought, oh boy!, this man has the weight of the world on his shoulders. Please, for her. Can you leave your sorrow and your burdens behind? You have carried them enough time. I saw it on your eyes, two years ago when you came to live in town and god knows for how long you have being “living” this way.**

**Please, allow yourself to be happy.  That night, you said you are soulmates. Perhaps you are. Don`t waste time. Life is so short and we almost lost ours. We all got a new chance to find love, or company at least, we should try to enjoy the rest of our lives...**

**I know I sound as corny as Aram but this is the second time I go through this so, I have right to be corny. And I am going now, I don’t like to give advices, I am nobody to give advices...**

**Nora said with a sweet smile.**

**-I think I was needing to hear this… Thank you Nora for being so direct and for your honesty and friendship, for being here for us. I really appreciate it.**

**Reddington smiled back  to her**

**\- See you later!**

**Noa threw him a kiss with her hand smiling and closed the door. She smiled flirty to Dembe who was waiting to go into the room.**

**&    &    &**

 

** **

 

**-I got all the information that was possible.**

**Dembe said sitting next to Reddington´s bed, with a file on his hands.**

**\- So?**

**Reddington asked anxious to confirm his doubts or to dismiss them.**

**-There is not much information about the mother, She past away when Liz was a little girl, the father was a very modest teacher who raised her alone. She went to catholic schools where the father was working, that is how she could get a better education. She worked as a waitress when she was studying high school, good grades.**

**After that she went to university to study an arts degree.  She always worked to pay for her studies, the father trained her as an opera and jazz singer. She had two or three boyfriends but nothing serious, her relationships never lasted longer than one or two months.  She has never last for long wherever she has worked too.**

**Then, apparently she moved with a guy, one of his father students. Seems like he just used her to study while she was working and helping him. She had some stability at that time working, and She let go a very important opportunity in Italy to continue studying, she decided to keep living with this idiot and supporting his career... Aparently she has some troubles with commitment.**

**Dembe made a pause and checked on the file.**

**-What happened with that guy?**

**Reddington asked jealous.**

**\- He found someone else with  money and a high position in society who could help him to ascend in his career, she discovered he was cheating, and finished the relationship, he took everything she worked for, her car, the furniture of the apartment and sold it, taking advantage she was going on a trip with her students and he had keys. When she went to talk about it with him, threatening with going to the police, he beat her.**

**She spent one week in a hospital. I have the police report. He moved the influences of the new girlfriend to get his freedom, and threatened her and the father with killing him. Small world we are living in…The poor idiot didn’t know her father knew Leonard Caul… So, he asked him for some help and  Leonard sent some men to give him a very good lesson, He spent a month in a hospital… so he left them  finally in peace.**

**Reddington ´s fists were in tension. He shaked his head and hit the bed several times. His body had a violent reaction when he heard the name of Caul mentioned.**

**-After I got the police report it was easier to find more information. My  contacts in the police remembered the case and one of them told me it was Caul the one who helped them. but of course they didn`t do anything about it. Then I called Caul and in a very discret way I thanked him from your part, for what he did for your wife and her father... He confirmed it was him and sent his regards, congratulations and get well wishes…. You should call him one of this days Raymond.**

**-I will…**

**Raymond replied with a weird feeling in his gut. But if Lizzie was "her" Caul would say something, that was a given... Caul knew many people... it was a coincidence but no... the police report would show anything weird or that would match with his doubts but nothing, and relieved, he sighed dismissing the doubts from his mind.**

**-She moved then and came back to live with her father, who was  unable to work by that time and was living from his pension. She had some jobs singing in clubs. Two years ago he died of cancer. She spent his last 3 years alive with him. He left her his savings in a small trust fund, less than $2000 per month for ten years.**

**He had instructions for the little house to be sold after his death. She went back to work teaching but it didn’t last long… She traveled then to live with some friends and relatives in the south, she was a nomad for one year then,  and she spent one year in Mexico and South America with a charity foundation traveling with a friend, Meera Malik.**

**When she came back, she tried to get a job again teaching,  A month ago, Samar Navabi, an ex-classmate which father is friends with Cooper brought her here. I think you know Navabi... he doesnt live in this community, but he belongs to the clans...**

**My people told me she just has a bed, a rocking chair and a bench in the cabin, a computer, a television and her clothes can fit in two suitcases. Two boxes of books, and some pans for baking. The rest are things from the church for the children. Less than $5000 in a bank account, and an excellent reputation as a teacher. This is the woman you have married, Raymond.**

**-She is a good woman Dembe. Now that I know her story I admire her even more for living the way she does, with that joy and enthusiasm despite everything... if she was "her" Caul would say something...  
**

**-Yes, I agree... he would... I think she is a great woman too… the question here is, What are you going to do now?**

**\- Depends on what she wants to do too. In a way I forced her to marry me. I don’t want to scare her. Marriage is a big commitment… so… Well… I blame myself for all this…**

**-You were drunk, Raymond…**

**-Yes, I was, but not that much.  I wasn`t when I married her. I can remember all what happened. The last days have been so strange. Somehow she brought me to life. I was drunk at the beginning,  but more like intoxicated with contradictory and intense feelings, I was happy, excited and jealous.**

**Devry was over her first before all that with Nora,  and that turned me crazy thinking I could lose her…No, I was not able to let her go. Perhaps all this sounds crazy, and I am aware I took a very impulsive decision. Honestly, I didn´t think she would accept. I am not sure if she did it playing. And I am afraid she could be angry with me.**

**Reddington said worried.**

**-I don’t think so Raymond...**

**Dembe shook his head.**

**-When Nora told me “your wife needs a consent to have some surgeries to save her life, otherwise she will die” I didn’t think it twice. She didn’t have even any health insurance to get the kind of medical attention she was needing. So I don’t regret doing what we did. Convincing Aram to play along was harder. I had to tell him my true feelings for her…**

**-And what are your true feelings Red?**

**Dembe smiled guessing what was happening to his friend.**

**-She appeared in my life as a hurricane, making a revolution, all the plans I had for my life vanished… When we were there, at the ceremony my mind was clear. I was, by then in my five senses already, just exhausted by all the emotions she provoked in my heart.**

**I got carried away for the excitement of the moment, I was surprised when she said yes. That night she made me feel as If I were bursting of happiness. I don’t know how but she put a spell on my heart to make it new again. It`s like all my life all what I was doing was waiting for her… The truth is I was not drunk when I married her… I wanted to do it...  
**

**Reddinton sighed remembering how happy he felt with her in his arms.**

**\- You have been more than enough time punishing yourself, brother…I think you were under the most heavy drug…  Raymond…I ´m afraid you are really in love…**

**Dembe smiled widely.**

**&     &    &     &**

****

 

**Elizabeth awoke at afternoon, feeling a bit better. She looked around the room with all the flowers around, and the white roses Raymond sent.**

**They were beautiful. There was a red rose in the middle. She took the card with her only free hand.**

**“Lizzie:  I want you in my life. Raymond.”**

**She sighed.**

**A nurse brought her medicines.**

**-Ms. Reddington, your husband can`t leave his bed, but he wants to talk with you by phone.**

**-When?**

**-If you are ready I can dial the extension and leave you alone to take the call.**

**-Yes please...**

**Lizzie answered with her heart beating fast.**

**The nurse took the hospital phone and when the call was ready she handled the phone to Liz and left the room.**

**-Hello- she said, nervously.**

**\- Elizabeth… how are you feeling?**

**He answered anxiously too.**

**\- A bit better my head doesn’t hurt as much as yesterday, what about you?**

**She smiled just imagining his face in her mind.**

**\- Better too, but they won’t allow me to visit you, until tomorrow. So I thought to call you…**

**Raymond couldn`t avoid to feel a great emotion in his heart listening at her voice.**

**-Good idea…Thank you for the roses, they are beautiful…**

**-I`m glad you liked it… Lizzie… I`m sorry for being  direct but I am not a patient man, and I want to ask you something before to see you face to face…Are you upset with  me? … I am so sorry...**

**He dared to say. He was not going to wait to know about it.**

**\- No, I am not upset. Sorry for what?**

**She replied in a sweet tone.**

**-For everything that happened that day, for making you drive us all, for forcing you to marry me, for making it legal behind your back…**

**Raymond answered saying it fast.**

**-Raymond, everybody was drunk you were not the only one. Even I can’t remember the rest, for what Nora told me, I wanted to do it. And you did whatever you did to help me. I owe you my life. Everything is ok Raymond.**

**Lizzie said with a smile in her face.**

**\- I owe you mine too and in too many senses … you don’t have an idea…**

**Reddington sighed smiling too.**

**\- Then, everything is ok…**

**She said closing her eyes.**

**-And we are married now…**

**Raymond reminded to her.**

**-I don’t want to put Nora and Aram in trouble...**

**\- Me neither… But if you don’t want to stay married we can fix it later...**

**Raymond was so afraid she could regret accepting him.**

**\- So…You don’t want to be married to me...**

**She said very afraid he could say that. Her eyes were humid thinking he could say it.**

**-I want this… if you want it too… I want to be with you… Do you?-**

**His heart was racing of fear waiting for her answer.**

**\- Raymond, I never had luck with men. Or perhaps I don’t know how to handle a relationship. I have been a disaster most of my life… I am messy and clumsy and childish sometimes even at my age, and I am a big trouble often as you have said before. We know each other only for a few days. All this has been so crazy… Seems like life brought us here. We can try to make something good from this.**

**He sighed relieved, his heart beating fast with happiness**

**\- I am not the best man, Lizzie, I am aware this is not fair for you, you are like a beautiful sunshine in my life, and I have been in the darkness for too long… But I will do my best for you, for us.**

**-We are here now, and I want to be with you…I think we just need some time to figure it out how to deal with all this, and take it easy…**

**-I agree…**

**\- I`m sorry Ray, I`m falling asleep again..**

**-Sleep well…Sweet dreams Lizzie...**


	18. Soulmates finding somebody to love…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third part at the hospital/ first part of what happened in some of the lost hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody to love. Singer Rachel Potter. The song for this chapter, this version is amazing.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1wZVdvf2wq4
> 
> Can anybody find me somebody to love? Each morning i get up i die a little, can barely stand on my feet, take a look in the mirror and cry, lord what you're doing to me, i have spent all my years in believing you.but i just can't get no relief, lord!  
> Somebody, somebody, can anybody find me somebody to love?  
> I work hard every day of my life. i work till i ache my bones, at the end i take home my hard earned pay all on my own , i get down on my knees, and i start to pray, till the tears run down from my eyes  
> Lord - somebody – somebody, can anybody find me - somebody to love?  
> (he works hard), Everyday - i try and i try and i try -,but everybody wants to put me down, they say i'm goin' crazy, they say i got a lot of water in my brain, got no common sense, i got nobody left to believe  
> Oh lord, somebody – somebody, can anybody find me somebody to love?  
> Got no feel, i got no rhythm, i just keep losing my beat, i'm ok, i'm alright  
> ain't gonna face no defeat, i just gotta get out of this prison cell, someday i'm gonna be free, lord!Find me somebody to love  
> Can anybody find me somebody to love?

**18**

**Soulmates finding somebody to love…**

**_“One heart is not connected to another through harmony alone. They are, instead, linked deeply through their wounds. Pain linked to pain, fragility to fragility. There is no silence without a cry of grief, no forgiveness without bloodshed, no acceptance without a passage through acute loss. That is what lies at the root of true harmony.”_ **

****

**_Haruki Murakami— Colorless Tsukuru Tazaki and His Years of Pilgrimage_ **

****

**_“But even so, every now and then I would feel a violent stab of loneliness. The very water I drink, the very air I breathe, would feel like long, sharp needles. The pages of a book in my hands would take on the threatening metallic gleam of razor blades. I could hear the roots of loneliness creeping through me when the world was hushed at four o’clock in the morning.”_ **

**_Haruki Murakami–The Wind-Up Bird Chronicle_ **

**Sunday, 5 pm.**

**She came from making a phone call inside the house. Reddington immediately noticed she was disturbed.**

**-What happened?**

**\- Some things that I was not expecting, but I will tell you later. I need a hug- He opened his arms and hugged her. He smelled her hair, so soft to his touch. She felt at home between his arms. He realized his feelings for her were accelerating to a vertiginous speed.**

**-What have you done with me Lizzie? - He laughed.**

**-I put a spell on you-**

**-I know… you did…**

**-And what about what you have done to me?**

**\- I haven`t done anything…**

**\- Yes, you have…you have me drunk or high….**

**\- I`m the one that is drinking, Lizzie, you only had some iced tea**

**\- You… Mr. Reddington have me kind of high…**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**After talking with Lizzie, Reddington knew it was not going to be easy his talk with her the next day. She didn’t remember what happened that day, how to continue the rhythm their relationship reached that night if she didn’t remember?  His life was so different before her…**

**The isolation he lived in the last years was the only way to find some peace. People can say he wasn´t guilty and even if he wasn´t when he lost the person he loved the most in this life, he will feel forever guilty of not arriving on time to save her. The death of his wife was painful too. It was hard to accept she and her lover were the ones to blame for what happened that night. But not having anymore his daughter, the only person he truly loved, the only one that was able to bring him joy, was the fact that truly devastated him.  It was a long depression that even eventually he went back to work and continue with his life, it was not a life as Nora said.**

**He got involved with some women during those years of course, but there wasn´t a bond of love. A shallow attraction and that was all because even if some of those were good women, his shield was as thick as a wall that he didn’t let anybody in. There was a time he became a workaholic and made a fortune, as much as to have the power to get revenge and justice from his wife´s lover, after that the feeling of emptiness continued… Years and years of solitude were passing, at the end he realized not even that would satisfy that thirst that was growing inside him.**

**He got tired of a world of appearances, and whimsical selfish people disguising it as “eccentricities”, tired of people who have lost perspective of the real value of human kind due to the extreme blindness power and money can spread in a hollow heart. The same routines doing things that he never cared about anymore.**

**He put his business in order and went to live to Wild Roses Village. A house in a hill was not a bad idea, the cold weather of the very north of the country was perfect for him, the smell of the pines all around. It was the same loneliness with the difference that he wouldn’t need to deal with people that he was not really interested in.**

**Then she appeared in his life. As Dembe told him that day, It was crazy he married her after 3 days but at the same time it had sense falling in love, after twenty years of terrible loneliness with the first person that without intention unlocked his shield, with her authenticity, with her sweetness and kindness earned his trust and was able to calm that strange thirst that was burning him inside, and everything changed forever.**

**& &&&&&&&**

**She knew she needed some time to heal, when her heart was been hurt so deeply for the person she trusted the most, for the first man she ever loved, for the first man in her life, the one that made her know what love was about, and how a touch could make her feel it in the skin, she needed some time to find peace again.**

**Even if there was love at the start, the kind of love that young people starting their lives can feel and make them think they can conquer the world and achieve their dreams if they work hard to reach them, the fact that people can change for good sometimes but unfortunately for the worst in other cases, can destroy that feeling, because then the person she was with was not anymore the person she fell in love with, she was in love with a ghost, someone who wasn`t there anymore.**

**Because when people change in opposite direction, as parallel lines, eventually it will have an end. Time, people, circumstances change people, its normal, it happens all the time but it’s terrible when it happens to people who once cared honestly about each other. But she couldn’t hold a bird on her hands for long, she couldn’t stop an arrow on the air. Some are destined to travel together for some time but to follow different roads, and some are lucky enough as to find and match in each other and continue that way-**

**What happened in the past made her take the decision of being alone, and learn to be happy in that way. Not all stories have a happy ending, she thought perhaps her story could be one of those but that wouldn’t stop her to make it nevertheless, a happy story.**

**Work, friendship and some place to belong was everything she was looking for when she arrived to the village. Traveling for places where a boy in a water bucket in the heat can be the happiest one in the world. Places where people have to kill their body working until exhaustion under a burning sun, for not to starve and still smile and kiss their children when they arrived home, Places where a human life doesn’t worth, places in Mexico when people don`t die, but can disappear… as vanished… sold or killed, dead or alive but the legal word is disappeared…and they don’t have a place to drop their tears over the body of the one they loved. Places where a plate of the simplest food could make their day, gave her a bigger perspective of what real suffering was about.**

**All those experiences made her realize that existence is not just about  being alive, but being free to love. To do and to be whatever you really want. Living with freedom is reason enough to experience happiness and that everything is relative, and the real purpose of existence is the experience of love.**

**She told Meera once: People in our country often don`t realize how blessed we are, we are so used to see abundance that we forget that sharing it is what really improves our lives,  how much we could do for our own, for those Americans living homeless, for the poor people coming here looking for an opportunity to survive. Here people get sad for not having the last trend in shoes. People get desperate for popularity, for not being able to have what their neighbors have. People don’t care about stepping on the head of whoever to get what they want.  When you put the value of things above the value of people, then you have sold your soul, and cheap. A miserable life.**

**She didn’t have much and she didn’t care. She had enough to survive and she had the most important, the love she had received in her life, and the love she was able to create around.**

**Unfortunatelly on the other side of the coin, the only way to really see the light is if we have been in the dark, to recognize love and happiness we have to feel pain.**

**She loved dearly to her father, he was her world, the only one that could make her feel safe and protected,  his death was the hardest thing she went through in her life together with losing her mother. She learned traveling to accept that pain for the joy she had with him, She made the choice of keeping the joy above.**

**It was more than five years she didn’t dare to risk her heart with anyone. But then, he appeared in her life, awakening that need to share her soul. He invaded her heart. She saw his emptiness and she knew she had enough to fill that void.**

**Someone told her once she had a heart so big that anyone would be scared of holding it for long, that she should make it smaller so it would be able to fit everywhere. She told him she didn’t want any lock to fit,  the shape of her heart was the right one, and that if finding true love was meant for her, someday perhaps she could find someone brave enough, probably with an enormous abyss inside to contain her heart with enough space for it to move freely and grow even more….**

 

**Some hearts have such a concave and convex complicated shape, a mysterious and intrincated combination that only by luck of chance or just by a true miracle can be found in this life. Soulmates.**

 

** **

 

**Sunday 5:15pm**

**Nora was in the pool with Ressler and Aram again. Devry wasn`t there but upstairs. Glenn sleeping with a blanket over him,**

**-So my presence makes you high…**

**-And addicted**

**-So  are you comparing me with a drug?**

**-Yes, a wonderful one…**

**\- He stared at her sighing- Lizzie, are you sure of what you are doing with me? I am not a toy, I am not someone like Devry… looking for an opportunity to play…I am not a man of your age, I am a complicated person. Are you seriously trying to seduce me? Because you are truly doing it… don’t dare to start something with me if you don’t meant to finish it… - He hold her back with all his strength looking for the truth behind her look.**

**\- I know, you are complicated and I am trouble… You are seducing me too…**

**\- What a dreadful combination! - He said with irony**

**\- I think… we are soulmates…- She said in a very serious tone, looking at his eyes with that pure look in her eyes she used to have, the kind of look capable of weakening his wall…**

**-How … do you know? – A sudden twist in the bottom of his being made him tremble**

**-She took all the courage she could to tell him what she was feeling, it was now or never.**

**-Because when you had me close to you, feeling you against me, I have seen in your eyes the depth of your abyss and I knew my heart can fit inside with enough freedom to fly, to grow and fill your void. Don’t ask me how, I just know.**

**When I see you I can’t control myself around you, the only thing I want, what I need is to pour my soul over your heart. Perhaps I am crazy. But I am crazy about you, I wasn’t looking for somebody to love, but I found you… I seriously think… this could be …love at first sight.**

**His heart skipped a beat. She stared hypnotized to his mouth, he still had her in his arms. Their mouths were so close he could breathe the air between them. Her words as encrypted messages traveled fast to his brain and directly to his heart, beating close to her heart, there was a secret harmony between those heartbeats, a primeval rhythm accelerating his blood every beat after the other, provoking his need of her, he looked at her lips and that thirst inside made him hug her strongly with one arm and with the other on her neck softly bringing her close to his lips.**

**He felt the soft skin of her lips, all the pleasure of kissing her finally releasing his desire, he invaded her mouth with his tongue tasting the flavor of her mouth, feeling her tongue looking for his, drinking from each other with desperation, her hands on his chest and her body trembling so close to him he could feel  the waves of electricity through his skin… they stayed some time devouring their mouths, he lowered his hand feeling her derriere and pushing it against him, But it was more than just desire, It was as his life would depend from her. Just a kiss but different than any he would have had in his life. She knew she was falling, lost in a fragment of time that was able to freeze everything around them, they were out of this world and out of the time. His thirst from years ago, was finally being calm, his thirst for true love was being satisfied, and he knew now he wanted more...**

 

**He almost heard when a third lock on his shield fell on the floor.**

 

 


	19. Wild wolves at the shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the lost hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter: “The wolf is free” from the talented sisters Lilly and Madeleine.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iStHZStfWqM  
> Some crippling dream, I know whose fault it is, I know it isn't me  
> The wolf is free, I want to chase him down and drown him in the sea  
> The innocents flock like sheep. Their efforts all in vain, the wolf is back again  
> I hope he comes for me, I'm not out running him, and I'm not gonna scream  
> I'm gonna follow him. I know his name, I know his name  
> The wolf is free. His eyes are narrowing, it is a scary thing  
> And some fears run deep. There is a change in him, there is a change in me  
> I'll put you to sleep, my fingers through your hair Into your skin they'll be  
> Ten fingernails deep, and I won't let you go, You will not bury me

**19**

**Wild wolves at the shore**

**Sunday, 5: 45 pm**

**-Let`s go out of here- He asked her when they finished kissing. She was still with her eyes closed, and as high as love can set a heart.**

**He grabbed his coat and hat and taking her by the arm he made a shhh signal with his finger and they escaped from the other´s sight.**

**He helped her with his coat, they went out of the house, he opened the door of his car for her. It was snowing slightly, so he got his second coat from the back seat and drove away.**

**-Where are we going? –She was curious to know.**

**-You will see… It’s a place near here I like to go. I have the keys.**

**She smiled to him and put her head over his shoulder. It was great to feel someone was driving her.**

**-Aren`t you drunk as to drive?**

**-Believe me, I`m not drunk anymore. I am high… you have me high…**

**-Same here- She said with her eyes closed.**

**He drove them to the doors of a big greenhouse out of town, but close by, the house was empty. Everything was into a dim light. He took her by the hand and opened the door to the most beautiful collection of flowers. It was a very elegant place. It had a big dome on top, the beautiful wood of the low walls holding enormous white windows were amazing. He turned on a projector of small colored lights as little stars everywhere. A soft music was playing. Liz clapped as a girl.**

**-Ray this is wonderful!**

**You are wonderful….-He took her by the waist.**

**-I feel in paradise.**

**-This is our paradise now.**

**He walked with her, still grabbing her waist from behind. To the center of the greenhouse, where there was a kiosk with a heavy couch with many floral cushions and pillows. There were Christmas lights around and flowers hanging from above. He turned her to face him.**

**-I want you Elizabeth- He said looking at her face to read her. He knew she would get scared.**

**-I want you too…She admitted.**

**-Elizabeth, this we are doing here, right now, it’s serious, it`s real. This is the moment when you can still go back if you aren`t sure. I can see a bit of fear in your eyes… But if we continue…**

**-Yes, I am a bit scared of all what you make me feel… but I want to be with you…- She hugged his neck - I am scared too I could spoil all this…**

**-Why would you spoil this? –He took her chin with his right hand.**

**-Because… I have never been good handling a relationship. I´ve been told I`m not good with commitments, and I tend to run away when I feel the pressure. The only relationship I had, was not easy, I admit even it finished because he was unfaithful, I have been always the kind of person who needs a very patient partner.**

**I ´ve been told I don’t behave as I should, I’ve been told I am to wild and I need some discipline. I never last for long in any place. Perhaps my father set a very high standard of love, and he spoiled me, perhaps I’m just an immature woman, I don`t know… I’m telling you now, I’m warning you…I am not easy to handle. I am stubborn and crazy. You said it before, a big fat walking disaster…**

**-Do you think it would scare me? It would scare me if you weren’t honest, but you are the most honest woman I`ve met. You are a free spirit, you need your freedom to grow and bloom…I know Lizzie… you are a beautiful bird, no one will ever be able to keep you stand still, you need to fly, I only ask you to fly near…**

**-I will…**

**-I am a very possessive person.  I am warning you too, not for selfishness, but because once I open my feelings for someone I give myself entirely. And I want, I need the same in return. I have been with women, but I haven`t love a woman in many, many years. The only time I tried to do it I failed. I didn’t choose well my partner… I was scared when I met you,   that is why my reactions to your presence were so excessive. I was fighting myself, but I`m not scared or fighting anymore…**

**-And why you aren’t scared anymore?**

**-Because I know you have a pure heart Lizzie, I can see it through your eyes… Because you are here, with me, lighting my life. Because I feel I can trust my heart in your hands. Because you put a spell on me and now I need you in my life.**

**-I need you too…**

**-Do you want to be mine? - He asked looking into her eyes for the slightest doubt.**

**-I want to be yours. - She said touching his face with her delicate hands.**

**-Do you promise to be only mine? He knew he needed to hear those words from her.**

**-Do you? She asked too.**

**-I am yours Elizabeth, with all my scars…**

**-Her heart was beating so fast- I promise to be only yours… She said now without fear.**

**-Forever?**

**\- Forever… I am yours…with all my fears and mistakes.**

**\- You are perfect to me, exactly as you are.**

**\- I am trouble, Raymond… keep it in mind…**

**.-I know… Lizzie… that is because your light is so bright…you are very special…**

**-Do you realize the kind of promises we are making? As wedding vows… she laughed first then stopped when she saw how serious he was taking her words.**

**-Yes, exactly… Are you afraid of this commitment?**

**\- No, I know this is serious. I have faith in you. I trust in you and I know you are accepting me for who I am and as I am. Because I know…I can feel it … I belong with you…**

**-And I belong with you Elizabeth… You are my home now…**

**She sighed…-So is this our wedding night? - She asked with a naughty look in her eyes…**

**-Yes, this is our wedding night…-He said with a deep low voice. - Let`s enjoy it Lizzie… I`m warning you at my age I`m not a gentle lover… And you have the strange ability to get the most impulsive reactions from me…**

**She smiled and slipped the coat from her shoulders…from her body, leaving it spread over the couch. He took off his coat too. They were there, face to face, contemplating each other with a strange sensation, as everything didn`t matter but them, there, now.**

**She put a hand on his hairy chest. She took his neck with the other, kissing his lips so softly, while he was looking her doing it. He let her kiss him. Then, he took two steps back and told her.**

**-I want to see you naked.**

**She felt how her face turned red immediately.**

**-I want to see you naked Elizabeth. Are you still afraid? - He asked, daring.**

**-I’m starting to believe you are really a voyeur Mr. Reddington…**

**-I am… I want to watch you always, I want to see you painting my life in colors again...**

**-I haven’t been with anyone in years…**

**-Are you scared I could hurt you?**

**-…Yes… but I want it too…-She replied biting her inferior lip.**

**She put her hands behind her neck to untie the stripes of her swimsuit. She let them fall revealing her beautiful breasts.**

**She slipped the rest to the floor. She was there, naked in the middle of the greenhouse, with him looking at her as a thirsty man in the Sahara.**

**-Quid pro quo… -She said daring.**

**He laughed shaking his head and took off his vest and shirt opening his belt and unbutton his pants. He took off his shoes with his feet, with one leg over the couch to take off the socks, then the other. Finally, he let his underwear and pants fall to the floor, he walked then two steps ahead, near her. Her eyes were drown to his long erection. She opened her mouth slowly her sight clouded by desire. He gave another step ahead to be next to her. She could feel him hard against her. Her nipples as rocks on his chest, the warmth of his body made her moan. That was the music he needed to hear. He kissed her mouth with passion, making her feel lost again.**

**His hands on her butt, caressing her slowly, her arms around his neck while he was lifting her holding her legs around him. She was so wet he could feel the humidity dripping on his skin, her hips rubbing her clit against his erection, she was moaning so loud driving him crazy.**

**He put her on the couch while kissing her mouth his tongue searching for hers, his hands on her breasts, touching her nipples making her scream of pleasure, her hands on his back, feeling her still rubbing herself against his core, he left her mouth, to lick her neck and then sliding to her breasts, sucking her nipples, his hand going down her wetness, taking her clit between his fingers making her arch her back of pleasure with his expertise.**

**She couldn’t stop moaning loud, it was a long time she didn’t feel someone touching her and he was doing it so well…She buried all those instincts for so long that the way he was able to awake her passion was overwhelming, like he was able to open the most primitive door to her soul, he knew exactly how to touch her to make her feel at the shore of the abyss of pleasure.**

**Her flesh so young and fresh, her scent to vanilla and flowers, she was so beautiful there, in his secret place,  awakening a strange wild desire  that he hardly could contain himself to penetrate her, but he wanted to taste her first, he licked down her stomach which trembled knowing where he was going. He licked first her inner thighs, but she couldn’t hold more time**

**-Ray please, please….**

**-What do you want Lizzie?  He asked knowing the answer, but he wanted her to say it.**

**-Take me…. She said offering herself taking his head close to her swollen sex**

**-Tell me Lizzie…exactly what do you want me to do to you?**

**-Lick me...- I need you… I need your mouth, I need your tongue,   I need to come in your mouth… -She said forgetting about shame, looking at his eyes begging with her look.**

**He liked to hear her saying it. Perhaps it was perverse, but it was so exciting to see how she was able to put aside her fears by her desire. He wanted to provoke her deepest passion.  He looked at her opening his mouth showing her his tongue. He put his hands below her butt, bending his head a bit enough to touch slightly her throbbing clit, which made her scream of pleasure.**

**-More! I want more! –She said desperate for feeling him again.**

**This time he put his flat tongue over her clit pressing and then moving it in circles, smelling her, tasting her flavor eating her then with desperation, for a long time, until she was close to the orgasm, her body shaking with deep waves of pleasure. She was so excited watching his face entirely wet, he was drinking from her, sucking her clit, twisting her nipples with his fingers making her lose control. He was so hungry of her, he could devour every little part.**

**She was out of herself calling his name and moaning in a long orgasm trembling in his mouth, exploding in his tongue and the waves of electricity through all her skin, again and again until she finished and he couldn’t hold anymore. Moving his head from her folds, with his hard penis dripping as his face, he kissed her mouth making her taste herself in his mouth, then he tried to go inside. ´**

**He was so excited watching her gestures of pleasure, while felt how narrow her body was, he knew he needed to penetrate her by force, he couldn`t hold more time his need for her, to own her for the first time. She thought he was so big and wide that when he entered with a strong and definitive stroke,** **made her cry of pain as he was breaking her with his impulsively violent movement, having her wrists under his hands, Her sweet scared face turn him wild seeing her tears of pain and deep pleasure, and knowing she wanted more, he did it again while she was screaming so loud as a hurt animal.**

**Then he let go a scream too, stroking hard inside her, biting her breasts and nipples, stroking again and again moaning with guttural sounds while she was pushing her hips to help him to hit her inside deeper every time, their hearts as savage drums set the rhythm for them, their moans and screams as they were howling as wild wolves in heat finally freed.**

**He could feel her pain and her pleasure, she could feel him trembling inside her, thrusting with all his strength again, he felt the rhythm of her hips, she knew she was close to come again and harder, a double orgasm surprised her  shaking her body so fiercely that made him lose control exploding inside her at the same time, with her contractions squeezing him to the limit, meanwhile both were trembling uncontrollably, closing and opening their eyes to see each other pleasure, he had her fingers nailed in his back, both out of breath, staring at their each other’s eyes.**

**-I … love you…with all my heart –She said when she finally was able to talk, shivering still,  the words came out of her mouth unavoidably disappearing the last lock on his broken shield.**

**\- I love you too, Elizabeth …With all my heart...**


	20. Love is madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third part of the lost hours/ fourth part at hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for the chapter "Everything" Michael Buble.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPUJIbXN0WY  
> You're a falling star, you're the get away car. You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
> You're the swimming pool, on an August day. And you're the perfect thing to say.  
> And you play it coy but it's kinda cute. Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
> Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true. 'cause you can see it when I look at you.  
> And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times,It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
> You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
> You're a carousel, you're a wishing well, And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
> You're a mystery, you're from outer space, You're every minute of my everyday.  
> And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man, And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
> Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through, And you know that's what our love can do.  
> And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times, It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
> You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
> You're every song, and I sing along. 'Cause you're my everything.

 

**20**

**Love is madness**

_“Love is merely a madness and,_ _I tell you, deserves as well a dark house and a whip as madmen do, and the reason why they are not so punished and cured is that the lunacy is so ordinary that the whippers are in love, too.”_

**_Shakespeare. As you Like.  Act 3 Scene 2 Pag 17_ **

_“But love is blind, and lovers cannot see  
The pretty follies that themselves commit.” _

**_Shakespeare. The Merchant of Venice. Act II, scene 6, line 36_ **

_“ROMEO:  Here’s what love is: a smoke made out of lovers' sighs. When the smoke clears, love is a fire burning in your lover’s eyes. If you frustrate love, you get an ocean made out of lovers' tears._

_What else is love? It’s a wise form of madness. It’s a sweet lozenge that you choke on.”_

**_Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet. Act1. Scene 1 Page 10_ **

 

**She enjoyed feeling the weight of his body over her. She could be like that forever, staring at his eyes. Knowing she was loved. She was feeling complete.**

**He never felt anything like that in his life. Perhaps she was right and they were soulmates, whatever she wanted to call it, but she was the one. He loved her. What was love then, if not that madness wrapping his heart, his body, all his being, because the little bit of sanity in his brain was gone since he met her…**

**Raymond  moved next to her. And she reclined her head on his  chest.**

**-We …are crazy…**

**-We are… he sighed, Kissing her forehead and hugging her, suddenly he felt so happy that he couldn’t avoid to start  laughing and seeing him, she couldn’t avoid to laugh too. They were feeling so joyful staring at each other laughing together in a cathartic explosion of emotions.**

**-My bad wolf….-She said kissing his chest.**

**-My love…- He said lifting her face with his hand on her chin and kissing her softly.**

**-Please, never leave me…**

**-Never. I want you in my life forever. You are my woman now.**

**.Your woman…**

**-Yes…**

**-And you are my man…**

**-I am, Elizabeth.**

**-Can you feel my heart?...**

**-Yes, I can.**

**-It`s  a drum, beating only for you…**

**-Mine is beating for the first time in decades… I haven`t met anyone like you… I was dead before you, Elizabeth… you are my  everything…- He looked at her eyes, his voice was trembling with a deep emotion. -I want you share the rest of my life with you…. Do you?**

**-I do.**

**-Would you marry me?- He hold his breath waiting for her answer**

**-Now?**

**\- Yes, today, tomorrow, whenever you want, but soon, before Christmas.**

**-Woooow! … -She exclaimed surprised.**

**-Scared? I am sorry I don’t have a ring with me tonight, but I didn’t expect to propose to a woman I `ve met two days ago…**

**-Why the hurry? Are you pregnant?-She laughed**

**-I am serious!- He said with a fake angry face and he throw a pillow to her.**

**-Not fair Mr. Reddington!- She throw a pillow to him too. Soon there was a mess of pillows everywhere while they were laughing and kissing.**

**They finished tired. He was lying over his stomach and she was next to him. She  caressed his butt with one hand and then his scars on his back and slowly touched them with her lips, kissing and licking softly as a cat, all the way to his neck, to his ear and close to his cheek, where the scar ended.  It was a strange sensation. In that precise moment, he could remember that part of his life, at the same time it was like he could feel also a soft balm starting to  heal slowly his soul.  When she reached his nose he moved to lay on his back to kiss her mouth feeling a serene lucidity inside.**

**-Would you marry me, Elizabeth?...**

**-You know the answer Red…**

**-Why then you don’t say it? Do you have doubts?**

**-To tell you the truth, I am surprised. Marriage is an enormous commitment. I got married once but we were drunk and I really didn’t want to do it…I did it playing…I guess… and as that relationship finished badly my dad helped me to ask for the annulment and I got it, In fact, I am changing my name to Elizabeth Scott again...  Tonight, I am not drunk and I don’t have doubts…a bit scared… yes… but… It´s more like I am asking  you, are you sure of this?**

**-Elizabeth… do  you think I would joke or play with something like this?...**

**-No… I am sorry… I am a fool. A while ago something happened with Devry…please don’t get upset, it’s a long story ….but among somethings that happened, he told me  that even If we could have something, you would never take me seriously, that you have a dark past, and I wouldn´t be anything more than just a short adventure for you…**

**Reddington started laughing – Ok. Stop. Don’t tell me more about it. I mean, yes later, tell me everything but not right now. I don’t want to feel angry right now.**

**-Angry with me? And you are laughing?- She asked extremely confused.**

**-No, angry with him and the situation. I am laughing because It´s unbelievable! I feel pity for him. Even more now that we are together…Lizzie… I don’t play with people. I have been always honest in my relationships. I would never play with your feelings as I know you would never play with mine. And after what we just experienced, I have no doubt I want you with me. I don’t want to spend one more day without you. I would marry you right now if it were possible. Marry you legally as a sign of respect for our love and our commitment, because in my heart, we did it a while ago with our promises and our bodies. So, for the third time, Elizabeth… would you marry me?**

**-Yes Raymond.-She agreed with a wide smile.**

**-Do you promise?-He took her hand in his hand and mixing her fingers with him, put it close to his heart, looking at her beautiful face.**

**-I do… - She kissed his mouth tasting his lips, with her tongue searching for his tongue, his warm body next to her, his beautiful eyes looking at her with such devotion that she knew she could save her heart inside his depth abyss and be free to fly around…**

**\- I am sorry…my madness is contagious…**

**-  I have a severe case of addiction to you…**

**\- What a pair of loveaholics we are…**

**-So it even has a name… according to you…**

**-Yeah…The royal academy of all the languages will register it for posterity… ha, ha! ... Give me your phone, bad-wolf!**

**-What for? –He got it from his pants.**

**She searched for a song. -“Everything”, listen, this will be our song now…- She played the song while kissing his neck.**

**\- The first one of many… - He assured  her looking at her smiling while listening to the song -I have now a reason to sing too… You are Elizabeth… the love of my life…**

**\- You are, Mr. Reddington my love and my life…- She kissed his shoulder. Then with a naughty smile she turned on the camera in the phone and took some shots of them.**

**\- What are you doing?**

**\- Saving a memory… some porn to remember tonight… ha, ha, ha!... I always wanted to do this!-**

**-Taking nude photos of you and your lover? Do you call it porn? Ha, ha!**

**-Yeah… well… nude pics of me and my fiancé….I guess you have me in a wild mood…ha, ha!**

**-Give it to me!- He said taking the phone from her and bursting in a loud laugh -Now is my turn**

**-Ok, you were the photographer and I was your porn model… shoot Reddington!- She made some sensual movements for him. He was delighted taking her pictures, her poses were extremely erotic and exciting.**

**-If you keep doing that I will have to take you again…- He said with lust in his eyes, with one hand caressing her inner tighs.**

**-Do it!- She said inviting**

**He looked at her eyes- I want to do it but in my house… I want to spend the night with you…Besides I think your body needs some hours to rest. I am sorry if I hurt you… Well in fact I am not sorry entirely because to be honest, you gave me a great pleasure with your pain… I hope this won´t scare you more…**

**.I understand what you are saying… It was… strange and savage but I wouldn’t change a second. I am yours.- She kissed his lips biting them.**

**-Elizabeth… angel, stop or I won´t be able to control myself... I want to go home with you, I have a big bed in there and a warm chimney…**

**-What time is it?**

**-8:30**

**\- I left my bag and my stuff at the pool…**

**-Damn Lizzie! I don’t want to go there again to see how Devry is trying to conquer you…**

**-Jealous?**

**-Yes. I am. You don`t have an idea… I didn’t like what happened between you too before and who knows what else… remember you will tell me about it later…I don’t want to spoil the night talking about it right now.**

**-I am sorry, I wanted to provoke you, and Nora gave me some… advices…**

**He shaked his head and tilting it a little to the left he asked**

**-To flirt with him to seduce me?... Oh Lizzie… you both are  so young and naïve still… Nora is not as bad or cynical as she thinks of herself… You both shouldn`t play with old wolves… we know the move Elizabeth…**

**.Well… it worked out…**

**-Yes…but you didn’t need that, you got me already since the first time I saw you…**

**-It didn’t look like that baby…Even she told me it was going to  be hard to get you…so… love at first sight for you too eeh?**

**-Definitively… even If I always thought that was a stupid concept… So… Nora…**

**-Yeah… I`m innocent!, blame her!…-She said pouting her mouth.**

**\- One day you will end up in a big trouble together….-He warned her shaking his head and laughing.**

**-Yeah well, talking about troubles…- she said biting her inferior lip- later there are some things you need to know… but, we have to go now, It`s late and I really have to go for my bag, I have there my keys, my phone, my clothes… Red, I can`t leave those things there, If we really want to spend the night together we have to move now… remember I have to work tomorrow very early, The kids arrive at seven in the morning…**

**-Then we can stay the night at your house… He said, starting to get dressed a bit annoyed they needed to go back at Devry`s place again.**

**\- Yeah, I guess the kids and the parents won’t be surprised  with your car outside and you sleeping naked in my bed… -She said really entertained with the scene in her mind, laughing and tying the swimsuit behind her neck.**

**\- Oh…**

**-Yeah….- She raised an eyebrow**

**-Well, what a hell! I don`t care! anyway they will know eventually we are together…I can imagine we are going to be the big gossip all around anyway…- He replied helping her with the coat and  taking her arm to walk to the door.**

**-I will always remember this night Raymond –She said looking around before he could turn off the colored lights.**

**\- I will too Elizabeth...forever…**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Thursday. 8:00 pm**

**I don’t know what to say, Raymond…I`ve never see you this way before… just …. I think you should tell her all what happened…**

**-I don’t want to put all that pressure in her… she warned me, she tends to run away when she feels overwhelmed. The fact she doesn’t remember the most important moments of that day,   makes everything different. More difficult. She said she wanted to be with me when I called her but… She didn´t say she loves me… Something is missing Dembe… I am truly worried. What if she never remember? We built our relationship that night and now, all that disappeared from her mind…**

**-She needs to know all what happened by you, and not for others…She will remember later.  Does Aram knows….?**

**-Yesterday, when you left to do what I told you, I had a talk with him. He was very anxious because Nora told him Elizabeth can`t remember anything after we were eating. I had to tell him I was not drunk when I married her.**

**-Did you tell him you….**

**-Yes, I told him we were together that day… to convince him she really wanted to get married with me. He was upset, He said it was not fair for Lizzie He said we all put Elizabeth in a situation where, she was influenced to do things perhaps she was not ready to do. He promised no to tell Liz and Nora about it, until I would.**

**-Hiding things.... it has never being a good idea Raymond…-Dembe scratched his neck.**

**\- I feel guilty. Perhaps Aram is right and without intention I took advantage of her vulnerability. What do you think?**

**-Raymond, you shouldn`t have doubts. Elizabeth is a woman, she will be 35 years old in some weeks. Probably yes she doesn’t have much experience but, there is an important fact: She wasn’t drunk. She is a grown up woman who wanted to marry you, even if it was in an old gazebo, in jeans, with a crazy maid of honor and a drunk priest… ha, ha, ha!.  I agree both of you took a very impulsive decision…**

**-There is a “but” in your eyes Dembe….**

**\- But not telling her how you end up married won´t help… You met her Friday afternoon and you married her on Sunday. That, my friend is soooo crazy…. Here, In France and China... The sooner you tell her the truth the better…**

**-Perhaps, Shakespeare was right when he wrote: “Love is madness”....-Reddington sighed and smiled to him. Dembe put a hand on his shoulder.**

**\- Well… You are a business man, Red, and looking at facts from that perspective… Love is the most important deal in our lives… I know you Raymond. I have seen you closing a deal. When you see a dangerous rival too near of what you want, you take it all if you are sure of what you are doing. You have a very good intuition. You know Devry is something serious. I don’t think you took advantage of Liz. I think he could, if given the chance… and you knew it too, but you were clever and did what eventually you would end up doing… and you closed the deal… in an extremely mad way… but you did…. anyway you both were already crazy in love…  Just be careful with your possessiveness… I admit… that could really scare her or any woman…**

**\- I am the one that is scared, I don’t want to lose her… She is everything in my life…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can´t thank you enough for reading this.


	21. Of the dream of the sad ghost of a Romeo and a young Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fifth part at the hospital/ first part of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs for this chapter.  
> -Romeo and Juliet, songwriter MARK KNOPFLER (Songwriter) 2007  
> https://vimeo.com/175470540  
> The complete lyrics, which are important will be posted at the end.  
> -Dream a little dream of me.Cover by Emily Claman  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBnBkud1__w

 

**21**

**Of the dream of the sad ghost of a Romeo and a young Juliet**

“Juliet, the dice was loaded from the start

And I bet that you exploded in my heart…

…Come up on different streets, they both were streets of shame

Both dirty, both mean, yes and the dream was just the same

And I dream your dream for you and now your dream is real…

… When you can fall for chains of silver you can fall for chains of gold

you can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold

You promised me everything, you promised me thick and thin…

…Juliet, when we made love, you used to cry

I said, "I love you like the stars above, I love you 'til I die

 And there's a place for us, you know the movie song"…

…I can't do everything, but I'd do anything for you

I can't do anything 'cept be in love with you…

… All I do is keep the beat and the bad company

And all I do is kiss you, through the bars of a rhyme

Juliet, I'd do the stars with you any time…

…When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet? ...”

  
MARK KNOPFLER (Songwriter) 2007. Romeo and Juliet.

 

Thursday 9:40 pm

Raymond asked for a change to a room next to her. He finished  tired but couldn’t really sleep. Just to know she was there, next to him…

Elizabeth was awake and confused. She didn’t know what to do or what to think. She took the remote for the big smart tv she had in front. She opened youtube to listen at some music. She needed some peace. She didn’t want to stop talking  again as when she was a little girl and her mom past away. It was always hard for her to manage a big stress.

Her father´s words were: When you don’t know what to do, When you don’t know what to think, When you are sad and all you want is cry, or happy or in between: sing! The best you can, the louder you can, sing as a prayer, sing to forget, sing to remember, you have a voice and you are alive, you are gifted and blessed, and perhaps god will listen, and you will be safe”

There was not a noise at the hospital. She set the music  and started singing.

 

 &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Reddington opened the elegant box of Cuban cigars Dembe said were sent by Leonard Caul. He took one and after smelling it, he decided to go to talk to Elizabeth. Even with pain in his back, he sat on the bed, and then with a big effort he stood up, adjusted the hospital pants. His chest and back had a big bondage.

His heart couldn’t wait more time. He needed to see her. He needed to touch her. He needed to tell her he was in love with her.

 

He could hear she had some music playing. There was a card inside the box, he took it and started waking. He read the card, when he was close to her door.

 

Was it fate? 

“Perhaps the dices were loaded from the very start…”

Caul.

 

Reddington shaked his head with strangeness and saved the card on his pants, He reached her open door, with his hand on the wall,  but Then he heard her  singing that song, the same from 19 years ago, his hands started to tremble. Tears blinded his sight.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Leonard told him to wait for him by the sunk garden next to the house´s basement. The brown stone walls were humid. The smell of the flowers was so strong, almost intoxicating He walked by the passage and sat on the stairs next to the wall with the iron fence. He could hear the rumor of a fountain at the end of the room. 

The funeral had finished. He didn’t have any place to go but there. He hold the gun next to his head with tears on his face. Then he pronounced what he thought were going to be his final words…

 

&    &    &

 

She was 16 years old.  Her soft brown waved hair to the height of her waist. Her eyes were healing from the accident, it was her first day without covering her eyes, but the only things she could see were silhouettes. She was wearing the custom for the Christmas party.

Harry told her to wait for him, and left her standing on the border of fountain, it had the shape of the half of a circle. Her back on the wall. Harry told her that was the right place for the acoustic, and she should push the button for the portable cd player and sing, She didn’t have much time to make reharsals at home. But it was taking a long time for him to come back. So, she was there with her angel wings, long white dress with thin stripes,  and her cheeks with glitter stars.  Her head decorated with a tiara made with pink roses, daisies and curly ribbons mixed in her messy hair.

Then she heard his voice.

… Elizabeth…

He had the finger on the trigger when he heard her voice

…Yes? I am here, I can´t see you yet, remember? I can see only your shadow. Can I start? I am going to turn on the music

Reddington turned his head. Then she saw her…

 

…“Stars shining bright above you

night breezes seem to whisper "i love you"

birds singin' in the sycamore tree

dream a little dream of me

Say nighty-night and kiss me

just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me

while i'm alone and blue as can be

dream a little dream of me…”

 

The echo of her beautiful voice echoing against the rocks on the walls.

“…Stars fading but i linger on dear

still craving your kiss

i'm longin' to linger till dawn dear

just saying this

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you

sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you

but in your dreams whatever they be

dream a little dream of me"

 

He walked slowly to see the very young woman standing in the middle of the fountain. Her immobile blue eyes at a fixated point in the distance, like shiny stars in the night.

 

“"stars fading but i linger on dear

still craving your kiss

i'm longin' to linger till dawn dear

just saying this

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you

sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you

but in your dreams whatever they be

dream a little dream of me

Yes, dream a little dream of me”

 

She extended her hand asking for help

-Harry! Ezra! Help me! I finished!

\- They aren´t here- Raymond answered.

-Who are you?- She asked scared.

\- No one… just a ghost, give a step to your left and continue, then reach my hand.

-No.

-Why not?

-Because I don’t know you. You are a stranger.

-I am a friend of Leonard. He told me to wait here for him. Are you blind?

-I was blind after the accident, I had a surgery and now I will see again. I can see the silhouettes. I can see your shadow.

-Who are you? Leonard only has  sons.

-Yes I am waiting for them. My daddy works for him. Why are you crying?

-How do you know? You can´t see me.

-I can hear you. I can hear your sorrow.

-My little girl… died two days ago.- He said, the words burning his mouth and breaking his voice. The words came out from his broken heart..

-Oh…. I am so sorry for you…My mother died too when I was little.  They are angels now. You are sad for yourself, don’t be sad for her. Cry all your tears. You can stay on the floor until you can crawl, then one day you will be able to stand up and walk again...

-I can´t, I can´t continue without her…

She extended her hand touching the wall walking to her left. Until she reached the border of the fountain. She opened her arms.

-Help me, sad ghost!

Raymond had the gun still on his right hand. He saved it on his back and extended his arms. She jumped grabbing his neck. He carried her to the bench and sat next to her.

-When my mom died, something happened. Suddenly I was not able to talk. My dad says because I was very, very sad. I wanted to talk but I couldn’t. I cried for a long time, at night when he was not watching me. I didn’t want him to be sad because of me. But one night I dreamed about her. She told me she was happy and she would be always with me. Then I could talk again. - She moved her hands with her blurry sight towards his face. Caressing his cheeks, cleaning his tears with her soft fingers.

\- Do  you know what is my secret? Every night before to sleep I think about her and I close my eyes and try to focus in the best memory I have about her. Then she is in my dreams. At the beginning I wasn´t able to sing. My voice was broken, like yours when I heard you. My voice was terrible. But my father told me I should sing anyway, every day, for her, even if the sound would lack of harmony, and I did it. The time passed and one day my voice came back.

-You have a beautiful voice. Your father is very lucky to have you. I envy him. I am sorry about your mother too.

Her hands were still on his face.- I can see you with my fingers. But I can’t see you well with my eyes. I had an accident. It was not my fault and I couldn´t avoid it. Somethings are like this, and you can´t do anything about it but wait. I think with time, the pain lose it´s color, it´s there still, somewhere at the back of your heart but you can live with it. And one day things get better.  They said I need some weeks still to heal. You need time to heal too.

-I guess…your words have some wisdom, even you are young.

-It is not wisdom, it´s instinct, as the animals. We are animals too. Have you seen how the wild beasts as the panthers or the wolves do when they are hurt?- She said close to his ear.

-They lick where it hurts the most. Rita says that is not an accepted behavior, but it works,  I do it all the time.- She licked softly his tears from his cheeks and close to his eyes. While he was amazed and crying still.

\- Salty… my tears are salty too but I like the flavor of your tears, I guess you have a good heart. When we are sad, we can´t lick our hearts. That is why I drink my tears from my hands when I cry. That is why I was licking yours. One day you will sing again. How old are you?

-I am 32 years old.

-You still have time.

-My life has no sense now. I don’t know why I am telling you all this. You are strange…and a stranger.

-Yes, thanks for noticing, I ´ve been told about it. My father says I have the right to be different and wild, He says I am very sensitive. He says it’s my prerrogative to be as I want to be...  And you are telling me this because you have a gun on your back…

He took her hands by the wrists and pushed them away.

-You should go.

-You have to promise me you will awake saying her name every morning for one year.

-Why every morning, why one year? Why should I promise you anything!.

-Because I am sure every night your daughter will be in your dreams, and every morning you will cast a spell to find her again in the next one, and the next one, and so on. One year because that is the time you will need to realize you can live with her in your heart. Keeping you alive.  Give me your word, as a gentleman.

-Why should I give you my word? - He said moved to the roots of his soul.

\- Because soon my father and I will move from this city, but one day we will find each other again.

\- And what will happen then?

\- I don’t know. If god put me in your life in this moment, perhaps he will put us together again. It will be for a reason.

-If god exists, he must be a whimsical being that  has forgotten about me.

-He hasn’t, that is why I am here, with you….there is a secret and mysterious harmony in our lives that  we can´t decipher still, even if  we try, when we can´t understand it. So you have to promise.

-No

-Yes, give me your word.

-And what are you going to give to me then in return- He asked daring.

-Somethings I´ve saved for years. One I received when my mom past away. The other… I have never give it to anyone…                          

-What things?

She put her hands on her neck and unlocked her necklace, and took  something from it, saving her necklace on her dress bag, she touched his arm to find his hand and put it on his palm.

-It`s my heart of glass. It`s yours now.

-Lizzzzzzzzz!!!!- they heard the voice of Rita, Leonard´s wife calling her.

-I can’t…accept this, I can imagine it is too valuable for you.

-It is, but one day we will meet again and you can give it back to me, when your heart will be healed. Give me your word- She said hugging him and fixating her eyes on his eyes.  

-I give you my word- he said deeply touched by her present looking at her brighten eyes.

\- It is a pity I am too young…- she sighed.

-Why?

-Because – She said with  her right hand in his shoulder- perhaps the time is wrong, and perhaps this is wrong. I really don`t know… and frankly.. I don’t care… but I think you need this…

She set her lips softly and fast over his lips surprising him with a shock on his skin.

.Good bye stranger. Till we`ll meet again…in this life or in your dreams. Remember your promise.- She walked away guiding her steps with her right hand over the wall and the other in the bag of her white dress,  until she found  Leonard coming down the stairs.

-My sweet angel, be careful with the stairs, Rita has been looking for you- he said helping her to find the railing with her right hand, and kissing her forehead.

-Leonard -She said placing  Raymond´s gun with her left hand on his stomach- Tell that stranger to keep his promise, keep the gun away from him.

Leonard opened his eyes looking at him and her, amazed, while she disappeared into the house.

-Who is she?- Reddington asked still in shock.

-Strange.. perhaps…it´s fate… You won´t believe it. Another innocent victim of the same demon you, me and her father are going to hunt…

 

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Reddington saw her, between his tears shaking his body, singing with her eyes closed reclined on the bed almost sitting. He walked slowly towards her, crying while she was singing. Everything was dark, just the light from the screen.

She opened her eyes interrupting the song at the half,  surprised of seeing him in there.

-You scared me Red! What is happening? Why are you crying? Are you feeling worse?

-Keep singing- he said with a broken voice.

She smiled and continued with her song. He took his ill left hand on his hand, the same she used to take the gun from his back while she kissed him 19 years ago. Then, doing a tremendous effort, he kneeled and kissed her hand. His heart was about to explode of love and devotion.

-Elizabeth…

She sighed watching him.

He saw her beautiful eyes, shining.

-Elizabeth… you and me.. From the very beginning, We were… We are meant to be together…Now, the time is right,  I would do anything for you and  I will love you until  the day I´ll die…

Her heart skipped a beat. A tear rolled down her face, and then another… an overwhelming sensation clouded her heart, she touched the bed with her hand as a sign for  him to lie down next to her. He stood up with his hands on the bed and then when he was finally next to her body over the bed, she caressed his face with her right hand. Their eyes meet and it was as she could fall inside his heart. They couldn’t stop crying, she put her mouth close to his eyes and started licking his tears while he was doing the same until there were no more tears to drink. He looked at her, his eyes begging for an answer.

-Raymond, I love you too.. – She said  finally and then their mouths found each other in a long deep kiss that made them feel as if for a whimsical miracle of god, destiny or the universe the world would stand still in an ephemeral fragment of time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Romeo And Juliet"  
> (originally by Dire Straits)
> 
> A lovestruck Romeo, sings the streets of serenade  
> Laying everybody low with a love song that he made  
> Find a streetlight, steps out of the shade  
> Says something like, "You and me, babe, how about it?"
> 
> Juliet says, "Hey, it's Romeo, you nearly gave me a heart attack"  
> He's underneath the window, she's singing  
> Hey, la, my boyfriend's back"  
> You shouldn't come around here, singing up at people like that  
> Anyway what you gonna do about it?
> 
> Juliet, the dice was loaded from the start  
> And I bet that you exploded in my heart  
> And I forget, I forget the movie song  
> When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?
> 
> Come up on different streets, they both were streets of shame  
> Both dirty, both mean, yes and the dream was just the same  
> And I dream your dream for you and now your dream is real  
> How can you look at me, as if I was just another one of your deals?
> 
> Well, you can fall for chains of silver, you can fall for chains of gold  
> You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold  
> You promised me everything, you promised me thick and thin  
> Now you just say, "Oh, Romeo, yeah, you know  
> I used to have a scene with him"
> 
> Juliet, when we made love, you used to cry  
> I said, "I love you like the stars above, I love you 'til I die."  
> And there's a place for us, you know the movie song  
> When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?
> 
> I can't do the talk like the talk on the TV  
> And I can't do a love song like the way it's meant to be  
> I can't do everything, but I'd do anything for you  
> I can't do anything 'cept be in love with you
> 
> And all I do is miss you and the way we used to be  
> All I do is keep the beat and the bad company  
> And all I do is kiss you, through the bars of a rhyme  
> Juliet, I'd do the stars with you any time
> 
> Juliet, when we made love, you used to cry  
> I said, "I love you like the stars above, I'll love you 'til I die."  
> And there's a place for us, you know the movie song  
> When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?
> 
> A lovestruck Romeo, he sings the streets of serenade  
> Laying everybody low with a love song that he made  
> Find a convenient streetlight, steps out of the shade  
> He says something like, "You and me, babe, how about it?"


	22. Chapter 22: Of the devil`s trap on the night of desire, the dangerous wolves on fire, the fallen angels under the rain and the ignited train to nowhere. First part. The fools  on fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third part of the lost hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for the chapter Maria. Blondie  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VoOG7LEyUJ0  
> NSFW... enjoy...

 

**22**

**Of the devil`s trap on the night of desire, the dangerous wolves on fire, the fallen angels under the rain and the ignited train to nowhere.**

**First part.**

**"The fools on fire"**

**_“Desire is the kind of thing_ **

**_That eats you_ **

**_And leaves you starving.”_ **

****

**_―_ ** **_Nayyirah Waheed_ **

****

**_“…She moves like she don't care_ **

**_Smooth as silk, cool as air_ **

**_Ooh it makes you wanna cry_ **

**_She doesn't know your name_ **

**_And your heart beats like a subway train_ **

**_Ooh it makes you wanna die_ **

**_Ooh, don't you wanna take her?_ **

**_Ooh, wanna make her all your own?_ **

**_I've seen this thing before_ **

**_In my best friend and the boy next door_ **

**_Fool for love and fool on fire_ **

**_Won't come in from the rain_ **

**_She's oceans running down the drain_ **

**_Blue as ice and desire_ **

**_Ooh, don't you wanna break her?_ **

**_Ooh, don't you wanna take her home?_ **

**_She walks like millionaire_ **

**_Walkin' on imported air_ **

**_Ooh, it makes you wanna die”_ **

****

**_Jimmi Destry (songwriter) song: Maria.  Singer: Blondie_ **

****

**_“Shut up and fuck me!”_ **

**_Nora Mills._ **

**Friday 3: 00 pm.**

**Nora put a hand on her shoulder then…**

**-I realized  I didn´t tell you all the truth, somethings because I didn’t remember at the moment when I had to summarize all night in a short story to justify what we did  and I was nervous to tell you… what I did…**

**From all what I am going to tell you keep in mind my friendship is sincere. I owe you and Red my life. I can be a bitch sometimes but I know how to be loyal to my pack, Reddington and you are my pack, well the idiot of my brother too, If I have to choose I know on what edge of the razor I am going to be. I will be with you. You don’t remember... we said we were sisters.**

**\- Oh shit! … I thought you remembered everything!**

**-Perhaps  I was more drunk than I thought, but something is true, that night was a fun and terrible mess, I made a big mistake and  we all went so wild some way or another .  The truth I lost track of the hours and we all end up on fire. Seems like desire is a dangerous trap made by the devil and we were so fool as to rush in…**

**Sunday 8:50 pm**

**They arrived to Devry`s house laughing and kissing, Ressler was going out of the place.**

**-Where were you? –Ressler asked**

**-We were… around- Reddington answered with her by his arm.**

**Ressler smiled at them- I have to go, I have a patient- Well Reddington… I can see you heard me… I am glad to see you both happy.**

**-Thank you Donald- Raymond said with a hand on Ressler shoulder.**

**-See you!- She smiled at Ressler- What was that about? - Liz asked Raymond when Ressler closed the door.**

**-Let`s say… he encouraged me to be with you…**

**Lizzie closed an eye to Raymond and kissed him.**

**-Ok, I am hungry again, let`s eat something here because I don’t have much at home, then I  will change my clothes and we will go.**

**-Lizzie, I don’t want to stay here.**

**-Baby, I am starving…**

**-Well… to be honest I am starving too… you made me hungry.**

**-See?**

**They  walked to the pool, she still by his arm. Nora was arguing with Aram and Devry.**

**-Where were you? - Aram asked**

**-…Around…- Liz answered with a naughty smile to Red- I am starving, Bertha can you give me some food and some for Raymond too please?**

**\- What, are you going to feed him again? - A drunk Devry said upset.**

**\- Stop please Devry… Don`t spoil the night- Lizzie warned him.**

**Reddington with a defying look in his eyes, Sat in the bench after leaving his coat next to him with the one Elizabeth borrowed from him and the green she had when she arrived, then he took her from her waist and put her on his legs again. He smiled cutting a piece of a juicy steak, and putting it in her mouth.**

**-No, I am going to be the one who will feed her…- He said in a parsimonious way, to piss off Devry.**

**-What is happening here? – Nora asked, a bit drunk and sad.**

**-I will tell you later- Liz answered with a wide smile…**

**-Ressler told me you were kissing… he called you lovebirds- She tried to laugh but she couldn`t**

**-May I ask what happened? – Liz asked with some food in her mouth. She was really hungry and she and Raymond asked for another portion they were devouring the food really fast.**

**-Ressler sent her to hell… - Devry said with a bitter smile – Seems like that is on fashion today…**

**-What??- Liz opened her eyes big**

**-Sweetheart, you heard that- A very drunk Gleen appeared walking in zigzag carrying a big pool chair to use it as a bed.**

**-…Ssstupid Reeessler…**

**-He is an idiot! – Devry said, with his hand caressing her shoulder.**

**\- You are an idiot too Devry!, don’t touch me or I will slap you again!- She said upset drinking a glass of whiskey.**

**\- I just tried to comfort you! He said protesting**

**\- Nah! Lizzie sent you to hell too, you are drunk and being stupid I am not a consolation prize Devry.**

**\- Well…two times rejected today is a whole record!...-Raymond said with irony and almost with a smile  drinking another vermouth…**

**\- Who slapped you besides Nori? – A drunk Aram asked**

**\- Lizzie did- Devry answered brokenhearted and with a scotch in his hands.**

**Reddington looked at her surprised- Probably you deserved it…**

**-No, I didn’t… she was playing with me…- He said with a bitter look in his eyes.**

**-That was not my intention Devry, we talked already about it- She said still eating and feeling uncomfortable.**

**-Stop it Devry…- An angry Reddington looked at him with fire on his eyes…- leave her in peace.**

**-Do you know Reddington, we kissed a while ago? - Devry looked at him defying.**

**-Yes… I saw you… you cornered her… You did it without her consent- Reddington`s eyes were smoking.**

**-She liked it… as well as she liked what we did a while ago when she went inside the house…- Devry`s eyes as sharp knives thrown in the air looked at him.**

**Reddington looked at Lizzie with a question mark in his eyes.**

**-Whatever happened then, it is past tense Devry- Raymond turned his head to face him.**

**-Please don`t fight- Aram said drinking another margarita.**

**-Yes! Fight! Fight! Fiiiight!- A very tipsy Glenn who was sleeping and awakening to drink more yelled lifting his left arm.**

**-No… it`s not past tense Raymond… We have something going on…**

**Reddington left the fork in the dish.**

**-I don`t think so Devry… she sent you to hell, she slapped you as well as Nora. You have the happiness in front in your eyes and you can`t see it, you see our happiness and you want to steal it. You are mistaken, we are the ones who have something going on.- Reddington looked at him, and then took her face in one hand the other on her neck and kissed her for her surprise in front of everybody.**

**-Yeeeeeiiiii!!!!!- A drunk Nora yelled and gave a thumb up to him- There you go Raymond! I toast for you two!... At least two of us won tonight.**

**-Pffff!- You are a luuucky Grinch – Gleen said falling asleep again.**

**-I am happy for you both- Aram said.- Love is something wonderful… I hope to find it again…**

**-Coooooornyyyyyyyy!!!- Nora mocked him.**

**-Been there, done that…-Devry said to piss off Reddington. His eyes were shining of envy and desire.**

**Raymond continued kissing her with his tongue going in and out her lips and caressing her body with his hands, one in her breast and the other on her legs.**

**Liz allowed him to do it but blushing, she was getting very excited and uncomfortable that the others were watching them.**

**I am going to change my clothes- She said pushing Raymond. He helped her to stand up and she walked to the bathrooms.**

**Nora was sitting next to Raymond and with a hand on his shoulder asked him**

**-What is wrong with me Reddington? You were the iceberg and she melt you, Why couldn’t I do the same with him? Tell meee! Whyyy? Can you explain me?**

**\- You are too young still Nora. Ressler is… not the one you need… One day you will realize about it. I am going to give you an advice you haven`t ask, but I would give to you if you were my daughter… Wait for the right time, wait for the right person. Take your time to be alone to discover what you really need, what you really want, and eventually, things will fall in its place… I have been alone for some years and finally the right time arrived in my life. It will arrive for you too.**

**Nora looked at him with tears in her eyes. He hugged her tenderly and she sobbed hugging him too as she was a little girl. Aram couldn`t resist and went there to hug them both.**

**-Ok, I have to stop-She said trying to drop a tear from her eyes.- I hate when we try to get the most complicated choice…**

**-Get in line dear…-Devry said with a bitter look in his eyes and drinking from his glass.**

**\- You both are so blind…-Raymond replied shaking his head. -But it`s up to you to realize about it with time…**

**\- You have seen the light! Ohh  lucky Reddington! Please  light up  our miserable lives!- Devry replied with irony.**

**-I have been more than patient with you Devry… mostly because If I were in your place I would be devastated too, but call it luck, I am the one that is going home with her… - He said narrowing his eyes**

**-Yeah… go with her and ask her if she liked touching me…- Devry answered drinking his scotch.**

**-I guess you know who I am and what I am capable to do… I don´t threaten in vain… If you continue harassing her, I am going to kill you Devry!- A furious Reddington answered showing his teeth**

**-Raymond, plea-aase go with Liz-zzzie- Aram interviened. Don`t spoil your night.**

**-Yes, I better go with my woman!- Reddington  left his drink  on the bar and walked out of there.**

**Sunday 9:40 pm**

**Lizzie was drying her hair she had a towel around her body after a hot shower when Raymond appeared furious.**

**-What is all that about Devry touching you? - Tell me now!- Reddington said entirely mad.**

**-You told me not to tell you about it! - She said shaking on fear when Reddington hit the door of the bathroom with anger in his eyes.**

**-Damn Elizabeth! What happened between you two? I know I was the first after a long time for you of that I am sure, you were so closed I had to break you...- His face was entirely intimidating full of anger and desire, he had her cornered against the wall with both arms above her shoulders, his shirt, unbuttoned to the half.**

**-You both are driving me crazy! I am fed up!- She said defensive.**

**-You have to tell me exactly what happened- He screamed hitting the wall with his fists.**

**-You are scaring me Reddington!- She said screaming too and upset.**

**-You are hurting me with your silence- he replied furious**

**-You told me not to tell you about it, for not spoiling the night! You better decide what you want because I am getting angry! And you won’t like to see me exploding!**

**-Explode! Crush and burn! but tell me what the hell happened? I am dying here! -He stared at her.**

**-For god sake! First you are the most loving man in the world and now you are like the devil!**

**He took her face with both hands and said in that deep low voice of him:**

**-Elizabeth tell me everything. I don’t want secrets between us.**

**\- Ok, do you want to know everything, here I go, and god help me if you regret later asking me for it right now and we spoil the night.**

**I went to make a phone call, I had the cellphone on my bag and I left it in the living room. I went to the office close by to have privacy. I will tell you later about it. If not this will be longer than I want. The thing is I ´m in trouble again, fortunately I have an idea to fix all that mess, anyway I finished the call and Devry appeared there, he was smoking and I asked him for a cigar. I was nervous and worried trying to figure it out how to get out of that without a scratch. I was sitting on the desk and he was to my left. He asked me if I was ok and I said no.**

**Keep in mind this happened before our first kiss, before we would know we belong together. I was feeling overwhelmed, you know, pressure… not a good thing for me, that and expectations, I hate when people have high expectations about what they want or wish from me. Since I was a girl I have struggled with that. Running away doesn’t fix anything but gives you a frame of time to breathe. But sometimes you don’t have the time to breathe and you have to fix your mess anyway and fast because if not it evolves in a snow ball that can crash everything.**

**So I cried and he hugged me. He told me everything was going to be ok whatever it could be, he told me he was my friend and he would help me to fix whatever I would need to fix. I felt good in his arms. I admit it. Do you know more than five years trying to hide from men and the world is not easy as you can imagine. Somehow you have to put to sleep some instincts because if they are awake they are hungry and if you can´t feed them they can eat you from inside. So Yes I admit I liked when he kissed me when we were dancing, and I liked when he rubbed himself against me. I felt pleasure.**

**-Damn Liz!- he hit the wall again.**

**-Oh no Mr. Reddington you wanted to hear everything now deal with it. I agree with Aram when he told us about the difference of love and desire and when they meet. With you now I have everything and I don’t need more. But in that moment we didn’t have any commitment and well, I’m not made of stone you know?**

**So he tried to kiss me but I said:  no, and I said no because I wanted to kiss you, not to him. I moved my face to the other side, and then he kissed my neck, and rubbed himself against me again, he put his hands on my butt and I said stop Devry you are drunk.  He said yes but I know what I am doing. C´mon you want this Lizzie, I´m on fire!**

**I said. No, you are not the one for me. Then he asked, So is Reddington the one you really want? And I said yes.**

**How do you know if you just meet him two days ago. I told him that I could feel it in my skin. Then he told me, I am going to ask you the same Nora asked to her brother, how long you haven’t fuck anyone?**

**I tried to go to the door but he didn’t allow me to get out. Let me go Devry I said but he put me against the door as you are doing  now against the wall, and took my hand without my consent to touch his… you know…**

**-You are killing me Elizabeth!- He hit the wall again.- I`m going to kill him!**

**-He was drunk Raymond, We are happy now, you have me, don’t tell me you didn’t have any woman before me. Classic of me, I don’t have any action in years and then I have a lot in just one single day.**

**-Did you like it?**

**-I don’t know, I was surprised to see the man so excited, I mean for god sake, I´ve meet him yesterday and he is like crazy about me and I haven’t done anything… well… I did, I provoked it because Nora told me to do it to get you, and I was stupid and I did it, I feel very, very guilty about it. I told you I was trouble. Anyway I was feeling… strange…**

**-You were excited, admit it at least…Do you like him?**

**-…Yes I do, wait, don’t hit the wall again or I will stop talking!. I like him but is just a physical attraction, as I have had and as you have had in your life but you are not going to bed with all the people you like. I like him but I don’t want to be with him.  In that moment I got scared, I usually get scared in situations like that when men want things from me I am not ready to do.  And I had enough emotions for you running inside as to handle more. I don’t know if you can understand me. Is like when you are already satisfied. Even if there is a tasty dessert in front of you, you won’t take it because you don’t need more.**

**When you had me close to you in the pool I knew I wanted you with all my being. And If I am going to use Nora´s language, in that moment when he put my hand to rub him I could see the difference of what I was feeling for you and what I could feel for anyone else. I know the difference of “fucking” with love and just “fucking”.  He was saying a lot of… stupid stuff and all I wanted was to get out of there. So I slapped him with my other hand so hard that even I felt pain in my hand.**

**Then is when he said that about you not taking me seriously and that I was making a mistake choosing you.  That he could love me and he was able to have something really serious with me, but I said no, damn I suck rejecting men… then he asked  why did I play with him when we were dancing, I felt terrible I have to confess. I’m not the kind of person who uses others just for pleasure and I’m not the kind of person who doesn’t care about the feelings of the others around. I know he is a good man and I really think I made a big mistake with him, and right now he is the only one suffering because we are happy and in love and he is feeling bad.**

**-You have a golden heart Elizabeth, but believe me, you put yourself in danger just walking for the street. You have a special kind of air around you that is like honey for the bees, as a “fucking” bright red riding hood for the wolves… You have that kind of air that seems like brought from another time, another place, a foreign place where everything beautiful is possible. Out of this world, at least in my mind and in my heart… Sometimes around you I feel like I know you from another life…**

**\- Perhaps… I feel like I know you from time ago too…Ray, I am not that big deal you are talking about… I am just… Let´s say living in my own bubble as my dad used to say… Going back to the trouble we have here and I want to finish talking about, I don´t want you to be angry, I have to face the consequences of my actions and I have to admit that I provoked him to get you, I used him, even I feel terrible saying it and that is why I`m not angry with him for trying his luck with me.**

**-Trying his luck? He was taking advantage of you Lizzie! … Men like us know the move, I told you, he knew what was going on, I want to kill that bastard! ...What happened next?**

**\- I saw a tear on his eyes. He apologized for what he did. Then he told me: Lizzie, we can be happy together, Raymond is a tormented soul and has a very dark past you don’t know about it. He is really a dangerous man. Perhaps I arrived too late to your life, I missed the opportunity for some hours. Just promise not to rush with him, take your time to know him and to know his past before to make any kind of commitment with him. I am telling you this not as his rival but as your friend.**

**Reddington and I… we are old devils… and girls like you and Nora can burn your wings with demons like us, as the fallen angels… I saw you on the bar… Reddington is manipulating your lack of experience and your desire to tie your heart…I just want a fair chance, take the time to know him and to know me, then decide.**

**Then he made me promise to take my time and to give him a chance to be my friend. Then he hugged me and I hugged him. He kissed my forehead and he said he would be there for me always whenever I would need him, even If I would choose you at the end.**

**-Elizabeth, Perhaps I am doing that, but because inexplicably I fell in love with you and now that I found you, I don’t want to lose you, and you know it.**

**He is the one who tried to manipulate your guilt but not for love but just for desire. I know him, I have even made some business with him. Devry, Ressler and Cooper have been not exactly my friends but the people I had talk with since I came here.**

**I know him. He made you promise that to get some time. He is trying to scare you about me but, He is right in something, we are the kind of men that have been somehow… forced to move in environments where the decadence is so heavy that can suffocate any heart, that is why we are attracted to women like you, with a light so intense that can illuminate our souls in our darkest hours…**

**-We all have corners of our hearts where the sun hasn´t appear in a long time…**

**-Lizzie… you are a burning sun, you are shiny star in my darkest night. You can´t realize He manipulated you to make a promise…**

**-I have already broken that promise. I don’t like to break my promises, but I would do anything for you.  And you will have to explain me later that about your past and you being dangerous. Because I don’t want to be scared around you and he is right in one thing, I don’t know you. Aram told us about choosing someone knowing about their past, and I want to know. Please don’t idealize me, I am very human, I have a million flaws and I had hurt a man.**

**-I am not idealizing you, it´s just that you can´t see you from outside, the way I see you… I will tell you about my past, just give me some time…**

**Elizabeth, Devry is just infatuated and obsessed with you because since the beginning you haven`t really paid attention to him. When you have money and power you are used to have women to your feet, not for who you are but for how much you have and how much they could get. He has been a bit of a womanizer, I have to confess an honest one as far as I know, I have seen him with women and they know what they are doing. I know things about him too. We know you are the kind of woman that can´t be bought. A heart like that is priceless… Even if I wasn’t in the picture he is not the one for you as you told him. He needs someone with more malice to handle him, someone like Nora. He told me once that when He arrived here five years ago he “tried his luck” with her but she sent him to hell. I don’t know why.**

**-Nora said she doesn`t like… men of your age…she wants Ressler. She even told me I should try with Devry that it could be easier for me as he would be the one after me, because some hours ago I was the one after you…. If you remember…**

**-I was after you too Elizabeth, if not I wouldn’t go to the stupid town meeting, I never go to those things, or to agree to have all the town in my house or participating in a dumb town`s play, or driving you wherever you would want.**

**About Ressler... I don’t think Ressler would be good for her. He is a good man but he wouldn`t make her happy. She is too much a free spirit as you. He is not ready to handle it.**

**-And why do you think Devry would be with her?**

**-Because he likes her already, she has little similarities with you but at the same time she is very different, like the other side of the coin. I have seen the chemistry you and Nora have together, there is no competition nor envy between you too, something not common among women…probably because you are the kind of women so comfortable in  your own skin that you don’t feel the need to be or to have what others do.  Nora has a big influence in you precisely because you complete the other, and as you, She needs a patient partner too… she has if not all, enough malice to handle him and enough too  for not hurting herself too much while doing it, something you would do if you were choosing him.**

**-Do you like her?-She said scared.**

**He laughed loud. –No Elizabeth, she could be my daughter. That is the way I could see her… She is pretty but not my type. In fact, she looks a bit as… someone from my family.**

**-You better! - She said relieved.**

**-I do Elizabeth, I swear.**

**-So you don’t think Devry would be good for me but good for Nora? Explain.**

**-The awful truth is, eventually we will hurt the one we love, even if it`s not our intention, while we are loving because to fit into the other, the sharp sides of our hearts will always scratch each other. Some have more similarities as to fit with less scars than others. You and me, our sharp sides will hurt but we will manage it, because for a strange reason I can`t yet understand every single minute we share is like the sides would fall in the right corner, in the right concave and convex structure.**

**Them… She needs time to grow up a bit more and forget about Ressler… Devry…he needs to overcome his obsession for you first to realize he has his own fallen angel with her and in front of his eyes, and not with you. You are mine. I am so angry and hurt and jealous! ...**

**I hate the fact he touched you. I hate you let him do it. But I know it was a different moment than we are now. The last days since I`ve met you have been like a hurricane… A lot of emotions at the same time in just a few hours… I have lived so isolated and far away from a normal life that with you is like if I were under the influence of a drug, really Elizabeth I’m going crazy thinking you could want him.**

**I am angry you liked when he touched you, I want to kill him for making you touch him in that way - He said close to her ear, grabbing her throat softly but firmly. What kind of things he said to you? Why don’t you want to repeat them? Dirty things? Look at me! Yeah? Damn! well… guess what, I can say those too if that is so exciting for you! - He said opening his shirt and his belt. She was scared looking at him.**

**-Are you going to hit me?**

**-What the hell are you thinking Elizabeth! I would never do that to you! - He said sliding his hand to her neck and grabbing her back towards him. Unless you want it… in the way you want it…- He said biting her ear.**

**–Elizabeth… I can make love to you, I can fuck you with love or I can simply fuck you… What do you really want? - He said pulling her closer and licking her neck.**

**-I… don’t … know…. - She said feeling very excited.-**

**-Who do you really want? - He asked sliding his fingers through her white towel around her body, to her sex.**

**-For god sake Raymond I only want you! You know it!**

**-I thought I knew it, but you liked when he touched you…**

**-Oh dear! Stop with your jealousy -She tried to pull him from her- I reacted as any person who hasn`t been touched in a long time would react with anyone…**

**-Not anyone, someone you like.**

**-Don´t you like other women? We just meet two days ago Raymond!! Give me a breake!**

**-Yes I´ve liked women, but I only want you since I`ve meet you**

**-Ok!  I am sorry for finding him attractive!. But I am not blind anymore so, I am sorry he is handsome and I like him, but I like  you more, you have me crazy of love and desire and I wouldn’t change  you for anyone in the whole world.**

**-Swear it! Swear that you will be only mine. You won`t let him touch you again.**

**-He is my friend Raymond, I’m going to shake his hand if I find him in the street**

**-He wants you to shake… not his hand…**

**-Stop it! I don’t like where this is going!-She said tired and trying to escape.**

**-No! You won’t go anywhere here without me! – You have been a bad girl Lizzie… and I am going to punish you…- He said joking but in a very serious way that she thought he was going really to do something bad to her.**

**He took her face with both hands and looking at her scared and confused face he said: fuck me!**

**She blinked twice.**

**He took her head with both hands to push her to the floor,**

**Kneel…- He ordered her- He opened his pants showing her his hardened erection**

**-This is the only cock you are going to have from now on...-He sad grabbing her hair from the back of her neck and his dick with the other**

**-Open your mouth and fuck me- He said pushing the tip of his cock to her mouth-This is the only “tasty dessert” you will have for the rest of our lives-he said with irony.**

**He forced her to open her mouth, she was feeling confused, scared and aroused, and sliding her tongue over the shaft she started licking him with her hands grabbing his butt.**

**He moaned with pleasure when he pushed his erection inside her mouth. He took her head and helped her to get the right rhythm in a violent way for some minutes.  Then he saw by the mirror in front of him Devry was watching them. He lifted a hand and made a gun with his fingers pointing at his reflection in the mirror, pulling an imaginary trigger, threatening him with fire on his eyes. Devry closed the door.**

**Sunday 11:00 pm**

**After Reddington left following Lizzie. Nora was not feeling good, so she went to look for a bed to crash, she passed the bathroom where she heard they were arguing, then the laundry room and then a small bedroom. She throw herself over the bed over her stomach and fell asleep.**

**She awoke feeling aroused. She was feeling hands caressing her breasts and an erection rubbing against her butt. It felt so good. She thought she was dreaming. Hands twitching her nipples, arms hugging her, a mouth over her back licking it , a hard cock trying to go inside her.**

**-Oh god! –She thought- If this is a dream I don’t want to awake!- She said out loud.**

**Devry lowered his shorts and sliding her clothes set the tip of his cock in her folds - Don’t awake then… You smell so good! –He said smelling her neck and her hair, a delicate perfume with a fruit essence was intoxicating his senses, feeling the warmth of her sex engulfing his erection.**

**She left a deep moan of pain get out of her mouth when he penetrated her narrow channel. She felt fingers on her clit rubbing in circles.**

**-Do you like it? Tell me you like it!...- He said kissing her neck, He was not as drunk as he was before, the excitement of the moment returned him back but he was so excited he just let himself get carried on by the moment.**

**She opened her eyes when she felt the second thrust of his cock inside her and saw his face next to her ear kissing her.**

**-Damn Devry! I thought it was Ressler in my dreams! I am so fucking drunk! –She complained trying to move her body but he didn’t let her do it and pushed his cock inside her again screaming with pleasure. She couldn’t avoid to feel extremely excited, but she tried to liberate her body, until she could be on her back, he had his hands on her wrists.**

**-Let me go Devry, I am awake now, you had fun so, it’s enough.**

**-You had fun too, you can’t deny it- he said upset - Or are you going to deny it and slap me again?**

**-I thought I was dreaming and you were Ressler.**

**-You can`t deny it- He said trying to go inside her again, kissing her neck.**

**-I won’t deny it, I like it, but it`s enough Devry. You are too old for me. Aren`t you after Liz? For the third time in this night, I am not a consolation prize Devry! .**

**-I was after you first, time ago, do you remember? - He said thrusting inside her again and moaning.**

**She saw his face full of desire, the veins of his neck, his eyes looking at her with lust.**

**-Yes I remember that and you telling me we could have “some fun for a while” Sorry Devry not interested. Get your cock out of my pussy! - She said trying to move.**

**-You like it Nor, I can see your desire…- he said thrusting again.**

**-Yeah but I don’t want it Devry, let me go!.**

**-Why? If you are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying it- He said licking her neck.**

**-Because you are not the one I want, because who you really want is Liz and I am not going to be in the middle. I want her to be my friend, and I am not going to spoil it… In fact I’m not interested in you Devry.**

**-Why not? – He said moving inside her body- Ressler is an idiot. You are so beautiful…**

**Because- she said finally moving her hips to get him out of her – I want someone that would want me, not another woman, and most at all because you are a womanizer. I`m not that stupid as to get a sharp knife to play with my heart on purpose!.**

**He moved to lower her bikini and kiss her inner thigs.**

**-Stop Devry- She said still dizzy for the alcohol, feeling his tongue licking her folds, she sighed, closing her eyes and moaning.**

**-See… you like it Nor… let`s have some fun, I am in flames**

**-You are burning for her, not for me Devry! It`s not fair....**

**-Right now, I am burning for you and not for her. She is burning with Reddington next door.**

**\- Fuck you Devry! - She said angry pushing him with her knees.**

**\- I need you- He said opening her legs and kissing her folds again.**

**-You don’t need me Devry, you need a body to fuck that is all and you are trying to take advantage of me.**

**.Not like you aren`t enjoying it... He said licking her clit.**

**She moaned loud arching her back, an espasm crossed her body making her scream.**

**-Ahhhh……Damn! you are so good Devry…**

**\- You taste delicious Nor…-He sucked her clit making her scream of pleasure again. She moved her core to his mouth feeling about to explode in his mouth.**

**-No! -She said suddenly trying to control herself closing her legs and trying to get out the bed.**

**-Nor, I want you!**

**-No! you want her!**

**\- I do! but right now… I want you!**

**-You idiot! stupid womanizer! let me gooo!**

**-You are still trembling Nor, let me give you what you need. – He said standing in front of her when she finally could get up of the bed, He was rubbing his cock to provoke her. She was looking for her bikini.**

**-Stop Devry we are making a mistake here, you are only complicating things. I don’t want to screw my life with you…**

**-Things are already complicated Nor…- He said taking her by the waist pushing her against him, making her moan again, biting her nipple and trying to kiss her.**

**-No kisses Devry! I don’t kiss when I fuck!.**

**-C`mon Nor, you want me…- He said looking at her very serious - I want you right now. Don`t think about anything  or anyone else. I need you right now and not her... Don`t reject me again, please!. You know what it feels… I had enough for today, I need you Nor, I am begging you…Let me have you, I really need you, don´t make me beg again!**

**She trembled of desire feeling his erection pressing against her swollen lips. She finally gave up and pushing him to the bed, took off her bra and sitting on top of him she said:**

**-Shit! You talk too much…**

**-Nor…**

**-Shut up and fuck me!**

**Sunday 10:15 pm**

**He was feeling so excited watching their reflection in the mirror, her beautiful face with him inside, her eyes still with some fear but trembling of desire too.**

**-Suck me- He said closing his eyes feeling all his body shaking,-Take me Elizabeth… Ahhh…**

**She opened her eyes and saw his face with his eyes closed standing in front of her with his open shirt. His pleasure provoked a need in her to drink from him, she wanted to make him explode in her mouth, she wanted him to feed her.**

**-I want you to feed me, I want you to come in my mouth Ray- She said looking at him at the same moment he was staring at her entirely lost of desire.**

**She took off her towel from her naked fresh body and pulled his pants to the floor and caressing his butt sending waves of pleasure through all his body, His hands were in her head, caressing her hair, she sucked him so hard until he couldn’t avoid to tremble in her throat, screaming and exploding, filling her mouth, while she was drinking from him and dripping from her  beautiful lips.**

**-Now It`s my turn… - He said lifting her from her knees. Turning her body to the mirror.- I am going to make you rain…**

**-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only part of the lyrics of the songs are posted, and it is with a transformative purpose for this work.


	23. Second part. The fools for love “Of the devil`s trap on the night of desire, the dangerous wolves on fire, the fallen angels under the rain and the ignited train to nowhere.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four part of the lost hours  
> ELIZABETH REALIZES WHO IS REDDINGTON  
> Song for this chapter  
> Have you ever heard the rain. John Fogerthy. (Creedence Clearwater Revival)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JnuB_DjhC0M  
> Quotes from Tennessee Williams, from A street car Named Desire in the final notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

 

 

**_Chapter 23_ **

****

**_“Of the devil`s trap on the night of desire, the dangerous wolves on fire, the fallen angels under the rain and the ignited train to nowhere.”_ **

**_Second part._ **

**_The fools for love._ **

 

**_"We will play in the forest,_ **

**_While the wolf is not there,_ **

**_Because, if the wolf appears…_ **

**_The wolf will devour us…_ **

**_Wolf, wolf … are you there? ....”_ **

**_Popular rhyme.  
_ **

**Dichotomy**

(From the Greek dichotomous, 'divided into halves' or 'cut into two parts') is etymologically derived from the word 'divided, separated' and témnein 'to cut'. A subdivision, which dismembers or dissects the area of an object in exactly two complementary areas (or concepts).

**Dichotomy meaning (Wikipedia)**

“Someone told me long ago There's a calm before the storm

I know it's been comin' for some time When it's over so they say

It'll rain a sunny day I know shinin' down like water

I want to know Have you ever seen the rain? Comin' down on a sunny day?

Yesterday and days before Sun is cold and rain is hard

I know been that way for all my time 'Til forever, on it goes

Through the circle, fast and slow I know it can't stop, I wonder ”

****

**_John Fogerty. Credence Clearwater. Have you ever seen the rain._ **

****

_“The love is wherever you want to find it bro, sometimes never appears in a life time and sometimes you find it after fuck, fuck and fuck!”_

**_Nora M._ **

 

**Friday.**

**Reddington was sitting in his bed, signing some papers Dembe brought for him.**

**-She doesn’t remember either about it- Devry answered desperated.  
**

**-I know… -Reddington sighed – But Elizabeth`s situation is worse.- He said giving the folder to Dembe and now paying his entire attention to Devry.**

**-If I were Aram, I would kill you...-Raymond looked at him upset.**

**-You know, both of us took advantage of the fact he was very drunk. You are guilty too...**

**-Yes, but you are the one who took advantage of  his sister, because what you did later was even more stupid.**

**-You did the same, with Elizabeth.**

**-It is different.  Besides you were threatening me with telling Elizabeth. You tied my hands to stop Nora.**

**-Because you were threatening me with stopping what I had planned to get Nora.**

**-Devry, she was drunk when she said yes, Aram too..**

**-Don´t tell me Aram was not drunk when he married you both. Besides, Nora and I, we know each other since years ago, we have a past in common, Reddington... you ´ve met Elizabeth for a few days.**

**Reddington stopped his mouth before to tell him the truth. He had enough with Devry threatening with telling her, as to give him another weapon.**

**-I think you are mistaken Devry, and you will pay for it. She will make you pay for it.**

**-Same with Elizabeth.**

**-It´s different Devry.**

**-You have to tell her all what happened. And you have to tell her about… your past.-Devry look at Reddington´s angry face.  
**

**-We made an agreement, Devry…If you dare to tell her before I decide to do it, my threaten stands still…**

**\- You are taking advantage of her, Raymond. Don`t make the same mistake I did.**

**-You are a bastard Devry, Elizabeth was never drunk when I took her, and when she accepted.**

**-She was not that drunk in that moment,  later... yes. I am not sure about anyting, she is a liar, I know I am a liar too.  She was drunk, and I know I will pay for it.  Anyway… you are right, I am a damn bastard. I don’t deserve her.  But she is a crazy little liar and she is trying to play me, and I am sorry Raymmond but who knows what is she going to  tell to liz… I don’t know how much she remembers… That is why I used the situation with Liz, to check if she does…**

**-Stop with that damn game. If you continue I will tell Aram what you did, and things will be more complicated for you to get her again.**

**-If you tell Aram, I will tell Lizzie…**

**Reddington hit his fists on the bed.**

**-You are a lucky bastard!, If weren’t for the promise I made to her…Raymond looked at him angry.**

**-And because you don’t want me to tell her….Devry raised an eyebrow.**

**-Exactly….**

**-I know…but you have to tell her soon.- Devry adviced.- You have seen my mistakes, don’t repeat them.  If not  you will finish hurting her, and hurting yourself as I did. Now I can lose her.**

**-Your situation is far less complicated than mine, Devry there are things you don´t know and I am not going to tell you now until I could find a way to tell her.- Reddington sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. - About my situation fortunately I can keep the secret for some time until she would be better, yours... You are lucky she hasn´t go back to the village yet.  
**

**-So, that is the adress of your place here?**

**-Yes, try to talk with her soon, before Aram could go back to the village and the  people in there could tell him. You dont know if she knows or not, but anyway you have to do it soon, I have still some time.**

**-I will, .**

**-So Is she with her now?**

**-Yes.**

**-When are you going to tell her the other? I am sure she doesnt remember that part of the night.**

**-I am sure she doesnt. about other things, I wouldn´t be that sure. That girl is a troublemaker...**

**-Both.**

**-I know...**

**Dembe shaked  his head sighing.**

**-Without a doubt, love is blind and you are a pair of fools… They are the young ones, You are grown up men, and you are acting as if you were stupid kids, you sould stop with your damn secrets, lies and games, both of you... if not things will get worse than they are now,  tell them the whole truth and let them decide what they want to do, and finish once for all with all this mess.- Dembe said, standing next to Reddington, annoyed and upset.**

 

** The blind fools for love. **

 

**Sunday.**

**Reddington words felt in Devry´s heart slowly. He was shocked to hear him talking that way. He was somewhat scared, he knew a threat for him was not in vain. He considered Reddington a friend in a way, before all this because, Raymond, Cooper, Baz and Ressler were the only ones he used to talk or hang around in that forgotten place at the north. Reddington was not a man of giving advices, judgments or threatens just like that.**

**He got impressed for the paternal way he treated Nora, and calling both of them blind, Even he didn’t want to accept it and mocked him, Raymond even angry and as a gentleman and the good friend he has been since he arrived there, had really lighten up his heart.**

**Drinking one more scotch, he felt guilty for trying to manipulate Elizabeth to be with him. Lizzie got so blushed and scared when he made her touch him that he regretted doing it, just as when he tried with Nora years ago and she slapped him too. He was too used to treat with other kind of woman that he was so blind to try to get them in the wrong way.**

**To be used by lizzie and then slapped when he tried to go further was a life`s lesson, It was something that hurt him, but he knew what he did to her was not right. Being rejected was the most painful thing in his life. He had his sad story too as anyone in there. Waiting for him, hidden in the forest.**

**Nora´s rejection years ago was something still hurting him. He was not sure if Lizzie would be safe with Reddington, Raymond was a good man, but someone really dangerous due to his past, and he was afraid now, Lizzie could finish in a very tragic situation with him, but at least he warned her, he was not sure if he should tell her more about who was Reddington. He really could kill him.**

**He was drinking. It was really sad to see Nora crying as a little girl. He never thought to see her that way, ever. She was always so strong and with that air around her, like nothing could break her, ever.  It was really affecting him to see her like that for the stupid Ressler… Why Ressler? Same way she asked Reddington, Devry was asking himself always the same stupid question: What was wrong with him that she didn’t want him?**

**To make things worse, when he tried to comfort her, hugging her she got tense in his arms, and when he tried to kiss her, she slapped him with fury. He could still remember her beautiful eyes full of tears when Raymond hugged her. He got so angry and felt so envy.  Of course she was not the consolation prize, she was the big prize, but he was never fortunate enough as to get her.**

**He was not aware until the very moment he saw her exhausted almost sleeping over her own arms together and her hands as in a prayer below her beautiful face, at the corner of the bar with her long black hair and her cherry lips, in all the glory of that innocence he looked for, when he met her for the first time years ago, when he finally realized that if he developed some feelings for Elizabeth, it was because unavoidably he was looking in her what he never got from Nora.**

**He realized then a fragment of the exceptional dichotomy between  Elizabeth  and Nora (the same that a clever Reddington understood when he saw them together, their similarity and their difference, and how complementary they could be for each other) And he realized then why Reddington warned him about having his happiness in front of his eyes and being blind.**

**Unfortunatelly for Devry, Nora´s heart had developed a thick breastplate reinforced by Ressler rejection by then. Mirroring Raymond, in the same way that Reddington had a thick wall as a shield covered with locks, she had a thorn´s fence around, and a rainy storm ready to fall.**

**Nora awoke and decided to go to find a bed to sleep more comfortable while Devry was hypnotized looking at her walking in the direction of the bathroom, some minutes after, when he finished smoking and drinking his scotch, Devry went to look for Nora, to tell her about his feelings,  but instead he found Elizabeth entirely lost in desire, as he told her later, burning with Reddington. And then he finally and fully realized she had been only an illusion. He god scared with Raymond`s threat, but he couldn`t avoid when closing the door, to feel arising inside him a voracious hunger, hunger of having  Nora in the way he always wanted to have her, as Reddington was having Elizabeth.**

**When he found Nora sleeping on the next room, over her stomach on the bed, a strange sensation took over his mind, his body and his selfish heart.**

**The wild wolf starving inside howled so loud that blinded the last bit of reason in his brains and there wasn`t a huntsman that could save her.**

**What nobody knew or suspected was the fact that Nora was wearing for so long a wolf skin as an armor, that when his hunger met hers, he left her starving, her desire burned her wings and she fell naked to the ground…and then when the wolf begged for mercy she howled too, because going out with wolves for so long, made her crave for howling, because there was not going to be a huntsman to save her, but if the wolf was going to eat her,  if she was going to burn her wings, she would burn and  devour him too, and on top.**

**& & & & &**

**The first time he saw her, he was arriving to the village. Five years ago, she was a 23 years old girl. Ms. Kaplan told him her story while she was passing by taking his breath away. Her mother married Aram´s father, reverend Mojtabai, a widower, when she was 6 years old and Aram was 8, but both past away five years after, in an accident where they almost died too. All the town knew that story only until that point.**

**Without any family, they were hiding in a way, rolling out of the legal system by fear to be separated. Aram was then if not by blood, by heart her true brother, protecting her and taking care of her in a very humble way but as he promised, he would. Surviving then was hard, they went some years even through hunger, but at the end he found a way to be able to build a home for them, Wild Roses Village was the best that could happen to them.**

**They didn´t have a television for  many years, just an old radio and the books they could borrow from the public library, there were endless nights reading sometimes with the light of a candle, when they couldn’t afford electricity or when they didn’t have a place to stay. Nevertheless they kept strong in their values, in their integrity. As they promised. They isolated themselves in a bubble, in their own internal world, as Elizabeth did too.  
**

**Aram told Nora once:**

**The world is by itself, savage and dangerous, beautiful, magical and scary, and when you are an orphan, sometimes you have to jump and run avoiding the war zones if you want to survive without a scratch.**

**She knew, there was a secret voice talking to her heart when the time to run was near.**

**Then she learned that sometimes a little white lie could save her when she was walking through the forest, but she didn´t know that little white lies can be dangerous too.**

**Nora used to wear second hand dresses with old ballerinas then, sunglasses too. There was a wave of electricity in the air around her as she were an imminent storm arriving anytime, Devry said to Reddington years ago when he told him about her.**

**Devry was 43 years old then. He used to watch her every morning from Glenn`s coffee shop, between week when she was walking from his brother´s apartment next to church to Ms. Kaplan´s store, upstairs where she was attending her clients or helping Kate in the store.**

**He was somehow intimidated by her strength, She used to walk with such pride, as she were a millionaire ready to conquer the world, with that naughty smile of her,  as anything in the world would matter but her. She had crazy one or two boys around the town, but not a boyfriend on sight. She used to be always in the middle of the scandal for her not appropriate behavior, rebels, losers, weird and rejected people were her kind of group, and Aram always cleaning after her mess, as she would care about leaving a mess around. She was the kind of lucky girl, that even walking in the middle of the swamp, wouldn`t get a spot on her. She learned to runaway fast and fly when real danger was near. But innocence can be  very dangerous too, and sometimes not even those little tricks could help her.  She had more malice than Elizabeth but not as much as she would wish, that was one of the reasons  she was always in the middle of trouble as Elizabeth, but she wanted to do as If she could be invincible, to try her wings to learn to fly.**

**Devry used to follow her in his sports car to make evident that he wanted her. She knew he was driving near, she didn´t care then, she was more worried about how to survive with Aram than with an older man trying to get her to bed, even she always found him handsome and liked him,  she knew by instinct he was a dangerous wolf, and she refused to let him steal her "bright little red riding hood" . The sweet, beautiful and kind innocence, plenty of joy for living that all women, when they are little girls keep in their hearts.**

**Being the son of a priest, Aram used that analogy in a different sense, as her integrity and her virginity. He was always afraid someone would hurt her when she was alone and he had to go to work and study and sometimes to be far from her.  
**

**So he made her promise she wouldn’t lose it if it wasn`t for true love. Aram was often over protective with her and the boys around her would end up annoyed because of him, first because he was an aggressive boy when it was about protecting Nora, as a guardian warrior but the sweetest at heart  as an guardian angel, when it was about loving her.**

**Aram was her world, as she was for him. But she always wanted a sister that could understand her better in things only another woman could understand, but the girls she found on the road were often competitive and she as well as Elizabeth, were the kind of girls who would never  be interested in that stupid game.**

**She was kissed by a boy at 18, but soon he got annoyed with her as boys with Elizabeth when she wouldn’t go further and the relationships never lasted for more than some weeks.**

**Nora really wanted to be with someone, the years were passing but she simply couldn’t find someone she could love. Reading erotic stuff didn`t help either…So she used to masturbate when her brother wasn´t there, dreaming about it, sleeping or awake.**

**Aram was really angry when she was talking about “fucking” and she used to talk in that way for him to think she already was lost her innocence, in the meaning he had for the word, for stopping him to have high expectations about her, and get a break from him.**

**Deep inside she was frightened to give herself entirely to someone that could hurt her. She knew as Elizabeth he heart was fragile and it was still learning to be strong.  So she isolated her heart, even she could be with people around. Then she met Devry.**

**After she rejected Devry she tried to find someone to love but she couldn`t, The fact that she was living in an (ironically) isolated town and she had to work hard for making a living contributed to her lack of experience, but she really liked to lie about her sex experience, this way she thought, she could protect herself...**

**There are wolves with a lamb skin…. But there are clever lambs with a wolf skin over their fragile souls.**

**The first time Aram knew she was saying one of those white little lies and confronted her, she answered:**

**-Bro, as a man struggling with life too, you should know by now that  sometimes a girl has to survive somehow in a world where women, girls, and little girls have to deal with aggressiveness in all its forms. From men and even from other women.  It is my duty with myself to do whatever I need to keep, in any sense of the words, my “little red riding hood” untouchable over my soul. And If I have to say a white little lie, I will.**

**When Ressler arrived to town, Nora thought he could be the one. He looked like a decent man. She didn’t want a womanizer that could destroy her heart, she knew herself and admitted always she could be generous but not to that extent, she wanted a man who would love only her and to belong with. As Reddington, her heart was possessive.**

**The first time Devry and Nora meet face to face she was trying to get a ride to Olive´s town to deliver some things Kate needed to bring from there and Ms. Kaplan asked him for help to drive her as he was going there anyway. That was the first time they talked.**

**He asked her for a date after they came back from  Olive`s town, and she said no. He was one year after her, the same time she saw him with different lovers, so the answer was always the same, no.**

**Devry driving slow after her, Nora, walking fast almost jumping the sidewalks, chewing strawberry bubblegum, sunglasses on,  until he could hear her:**

**-“Whassup” stranger?**

**-Hey beautiful girl, When are you going to let me drive you for a coffee or so?**

**-Till the hell will be frozen!- She used to yell  and laugh**

**Half year passed, as all Fridays he was waiting for her in his car, following her.**

**-“Whassup” stalker?- (Making a bubble with her pink bubble gum.)**

**-Hey, pretty woman, What are you doing this friday,  Let`s go to  watch a  movie at Olive´s town**

**-Can´t you see? I´m  very busy trying to save the world…**

**-Why do you walk so fast?**

**-Because if I could have wings I would be flying far away from a dangerous wolf like you right now… ha, ha, ha! ...**

**-So are you a girl with a little red riding hood?**

**-No, I am a wolf… beware of me… I could devour your heart...**

**Devry was delighted**

**-Do it!**

**-No.**

**-Why not?**

**She stopped. She looked at his eyes.**

**-Because my brother would kick your ass if you keep stalking me.**

**-Your brother? The priest?... he laughed.**

**-He is the huntsman.**

**-Do you know that in the original story, there is no huntsman to save her, and the wolf eats her?**

**-I know… but if that were the case- She said walking again- I would bite, chew and eat your heart too!…**

**She laughed and walked fast, she almost flew.**

**One year after they have met, Aram and Nora were invited to a party in Cooper´s house. Devry was there with a white rose for her, and he asked her for a dance. She accepted, because he asked begging her to dance with him, in front of Aram, and Aram told her to dance with him.**

**It was a magical night where they talked for hours, she got impressed with him, but he spoiled the night when  he put “the cards over the table” with his classic line…“ Let´s have some fun for a while”…while touching her breast and pulling her against the wall to press himself against her thigs,  just when they were close to kiss…. Then she sent him to hell. She slapped him so hard that he had the mark of her hand on her face for some hours.**

**There was always something about her that had the quality to shake his heart so hard and deep, and painfully as it was her rejection. But she always treated him as nothing happened after that time..**

**He never knew she cried that night telling to herself that a spoiled man like him would never take seriously a simple and humble girl like her.  
**

**She never knew he used to stalk her  from Glenn`s shop, or from his car, some nights when she was sitting with her cute old  pink pajamas and a pony tail, on the balcony, in front of her window, chewing bubble gum. Her back on the frame of the window, her knees up to hold her book, sometimes with a candle near.  He was obsessed to the extreme to take photographs of her some with his camera taken by himself and others through an agency. Time passed and he tried to forget her. But she was always a thorn in his heart he couldn`t shake it. He had more women, but his heart never felt satisfied. Then he met Elizabeth.  
**

**To survive and defend her heart, Nora liked to do as anything would break her, even if it was breaking her. Nora thought that was a way to learn to be strong. She really wanted to be strong and untouchable, for the fear of pain. That was her contrast with Elizabeth. She was so transparent that it was very hard for her to say a lie. That is why Elizabeth was more vulnerable than Nora, even with the fact that Elizabeth was older than Nora.  
**

**The night Nora rejected him, she promised she would forget him. She convinced herself that was not meant to be and followed her path. As she told him later at the hospital, she put together the little pieces of her heart and she learned by herself, as the wild plants growing by instinct, to forgive and forget, to heal her scars and to be brave, or reckless, independent and free. She got other dreams and she found happiness around.**

**When Nora tried to explain, the first and the second time to Elizabeth what happened that sunday, she  didn’t remember everything, there were parts she could remember well, and others don’t, because she was drunk most of the time and she mixed all what happened in her mind. Reddington realized immediately about it when he talked with her and Devry too.  Reddington let her talk, and talk to see what things she could remember and what things she didn’t.**

**Devry did exactly the same… he let her talk and assume, even setting tramps in the way he was answering to her about Elizabeth and about “her”. A desperate Devry realized that If  she would remember everything, she wouldn’t answer in the way she did since the beginning of their conversation. Elizabeth and Nora were only two sunday girls, playing with the devils.  
**

** &        &        &**

**Devry was surprised when she let him have her, after he begged. He felt a  deep emotion in all his body when she impaled herself fully into his penis. She was feeling so good, above his body, the alcohol made her lose her inhibitions in the worst time possible. She was rubbing her clit over him in circles as she used to do while she was masturbating at night, feeling so excited with him inside as she always wanted to feel a man inside her all those years, he was caressing her breasts softly kissing her white fresh skin.  Sweet words from his mouth started pouring, a new feeling in his soul watching her taking him, in a very primitive rhythm on her hips. Feeling inside her warm body, watching her above him as a beautiful innocent angel offering her wings.**

**-My beautiful angel… I am forever only yours…- Devry took her waist while she was riding him. She was on top of him, dominating his passion, with her beautiful eyes narrowed with desire.How many nights he spent thinking about having her in that way, and now she was finally there, giving him her body, taking him, accepting him.  
**

**He looked at her face full of pleasure setting the rhythm for their bodies. She heard his words and her heart exploded, He heard her screaming when she trembled with a strong double orgasm that made him lose control and explode screaming her name, with very intense lightings of electricity through his veins. He saw her fragile figure closing her eyes and lifting her arms slowly above her head sliding the left one over her right arm and with her hands like in a prayer touching one palm with the other and extending her fingers until he felt the last spasm arching her back for the last time.**

**His heart skipped a beat then watching her falling exhausted sliding her hands over his chest, with her palms on his shoulders. trembling still and out of breath.  Looking at her eyes, Devry took her head by her neck and holding her with all his strength kissed her mouth passionately for the first time in their lives. He felt her sweet cherry lips he always wanted to feel and kiss and he was lost forever.  it was as if a final spasm of their orgasm  could touch their souls. She let him kiss her, he was searching for her tongue and when she touched his tongue with the tip of hers, then it was when she fully realized what she just have done, because when the desire and her starving heart took over her little reason,  being half drunk, she let him bite her heart. Then she got terribly scared of falling in love with him, and pushing him away she tried to get out from his body.**

**When she left him on the bed, she was trying to stand up and took the silk blanket to cover her body,  then they saw her blood on the white sheets. He blinked amazed, ashamed and scared, realizing what he just have done to her, and she opened her eyes with a turn in her chest, with her face entirely blushed, with her body still trembling.**

**She escaped to the bathroom almost running. Not a word from her mouth.**

**He walked naked with a wild and new desperation scratching his chest, He went to the bathroom following her to the shower. The transparent door allowed him to watch her body with the drops of water falling over her. But he couldn’t see then her tears raining over her face, because her eyes were closed.**

**& & &**

**She really thought it was buried in her heart. Even she encouraged Liz to try with him, if things with Reddington wouldn´t work, sincerely. Perhaps if he was not for her, he could be happy with Liz, if that was meant to be.  She felt scared suddenly of falling again stepping with the same stupid stone.  
**

**It was in the moment after he kissed her when she came with his body inside her that she knew that forgotten scar was still in there, and it was bleeding again. A bittersweet moment when she could feel her heart beating for him again and wilder than ever, and at the same time realizing it was about to burst and break through its fractures…**

**Because she was so fool as to let him steal her one and only physical red hood in the sense of her brother`s words, with someone that she thought didn´t love her,  something she promised to Aram and to herself she wouldn´t do.**

**Nora realized that even she let him take her since the beginning,  (because she lied to him... saying she thought he was Ressler… she knew it was him since she heard him opening the door and  when she smelled him…that wood scent was strong and  unforgettable… but she liked it too much that she couldn`t resist, and even she took him too, when she could stop him) The way things happened was not the way she always wanted for her first time.**

**She wasn`t drunk anymore now.**

**She felt guilty and vulnerable. He felt as a fool. Falling for a man that wouldn`t love her in the way she always wanted to be loved. Then she felt again as the night her mother died, and she was again that defenseless little girl in the middle of nowhere with the death around her and nowhere to hold her scared and bruised soul.**

**She opened her eyes. Devry was there, looking at her in a strange way, next to the glass door. He saw her beautiful blue eyes clouded by tears. Then he knew, she was the one his stupid heart really wanted all his wasted life. And then he realized he had stolen something precious of her, not only physically but emotionally in the wrong way. He knew then. His selfish blind heart had taken advantage of her weakness provoking her hunger.**

**He realized too he had been thrusting an old sword between themselves, he saw it hurting her in the reflection on her rainy eyes. Then he felt when the dry skin of his old dying heart fell broken to the ground, and he could feel when a newborn heart appeared because of her and poured a tear in his eyes.**

**She was there looking at him through the glass of the door and the warm water from the shower raining over her bruised soul and her rainy eyes.**

**He knew then he would love her more than his own life and he would try to redeem his selfish blind soul for her and only her. His new heart didn`t need anything or anyone else. He would, as Reddington with Elizabeth, to be able to do whatever would be needed to keep her heart only beating for him, because he knew then, that when he tried to eat her heart, and burn her wings, she bited, chewed and devoured  every little pieace of his old heart too. And the new one that he had now in his chest would be only for her.**

**He extended his hand to touch the glass door, looking at her eyes, begging for the same, begging for love and begging for forgiveness. And just when her wild soul saw the light of his lost soul crying through his eyes, and she was tempted to put her hand over the glass too, and she was going to tell him she was guilty too for breaking a promise and allowing herself to do what she said she wouldn`t do, but she always wanted to do and feel with him,  and guilty too of what happened, to confess him she knew it was him since the start, and she wanted it to happen, that when she felt him kissing her and touching her it was like an old dream coming true from which she didn’t want to awake, but that was not the way she wanted it to happen, and she was afraid he could break her fragile heart later,  the terribly scared voice of her wild heart said:**

**Ruuun!.**

**And she stopped her hand.**

**As a runaway soul she went out of the shower, jumping, almost running, grabbing the towel covering her body, she passed near him, lefting him there, feeling guilty, abandoned  and naked and with his empty hands over the glass door, shaking and crying as a boy.**

** &   &  &   &  &   &**

**He was waiting for her that night and she never came back. The next day he called her several times to know if she was ok, He went to look for her to Aram`s apartment and they weren`t there, He went to look for her at Elizabeth´s cabin and even to Reddington´s house. It was Gleen who called him to tell him about the accident. Then they went to look for her at the hospital but she was gone, All the town later  knew they had an accident with a bus, and the ones that were in danger was Reddington and Elizabeth. He called her and tried to call Aram too, but Aram`s phone was lost in the accident. Then  as she didn’t come back from Olive`s town, and he didn’t know where to find her, after she left the hospital he waited for hours outside with the hope to see her. But when he could finally find her there, asking for an explanation about what happened between them and she not going back to his house, and asking to see then to Lizzie, she couldn´t avoid to make the worst mistake humans always do, she assumed. She assumed because simply… she didn’t remember all what happened, only part of it, but later, and it was easier for her to lie and say she remembered everything, her irresponsible philosophy for avoiding feel pressured, of “I will deal with that later” didn’t help.  She assumed it was for Elizabeth he was looking for, because all the events were mixed in her head, due to the alcohol she drunk after what happened in the room, She assumed it was for Elizabeth  and not for her, he was desperate, and Devry didn’t help her to see the truth, when he decided to keep that lie and continued with the plan he developed later that night. If she really would remember everything she wouldn’t think he was there for Elizabeth and not for her he was there.  
**

**He really had doubts about if Reddington would be doing to Lizzie, what he did to her, taking advantage of her youth and lack of experience. He was so worried and desperate about Elizabeth because was feeling terribly guilty about the way he behaved with Nora, as well as the way he behaved with Elizabeth. Guilty about the accident, for letting them go like that after all what happened that night,  and guilty about that weird wedding, He was sure Raymond rushed in because he threatened him with telling Elizabeth who was he, if he would dare to stop him with his plan with Nora.  He knew Reddington was  dangerous, and what he was able to do, and he wouldn`t want Elizabeth to link her life to him without knowing who was really the man she was choosing. He thought his situation with Nora was different because they knew each other from years ago, and Reddington and Nora from only a few days ago.  
**

**That day at the hospital he let her talk, and talk, and he knew she was lying…So he lied too….**

**She was a lamb with a wolf`s skin, playing with a old devil… He said:**

**“She should be with me” and “I am not ready to let her go”… but he never said Elizabeth`s name, because he was talking about her, Nora, not Lizzie.  Nora was the one he really always wanted but he was so blind that it took a long time, Elizabeth´s rejection, Raymond`s warning, and hurting Nora for him to finally realize about it. He was aware Nora was a little liar.  Once he had her, and once he realized he had fallen in love with her, he was not going to let her go and he would do anything including to lie to her, to get her love.  
**

**& &&&&&**

** **

 

** The mad fools for love. **

**-Now It`s my turn… - He said lifting her from her knees. Turning her body to the mirror- I am going to make you rain…**

**He took off the rest of this clothes**

**Rain? –She asked feeling  him behind her and watching their reflection in the mirror.**

**Its… a way to say it… I want to make you squirt… but I want to touch you with love now… I need to do it…sex is great, but sex with love is better, I can´t stop loving you…**

**He put a hand on her breasts and the other on her belly, smelling her hair to vanilla and flowers.**

**-I loved coming in your mouth, feeling you lips around me, you are so beautiful my angel. I love you with all my being- He said caressing her skin.**

**Perhaps you will find me somewhat perverse… I am attracted to your pure heart, to your sweet innocence, perhaps because I have seen the darkest side of this life and I need your light as a shipwreck needs water to survive. I don`t know what is the mystery that keeps you, with this magical air around you, but I feel blessed for having you now in my life.- He said very seriously, looking at her with his hands all over her body enjoying as a voyeur watching them watching themselves in the mirror with their naked bodies in flames. The light was soft and they could see their shadows behind.  
**

**-I feel unworthy of you, because I have done good and bad things in my life. But the bad things I `ve made have been always done for love.**

**-When you look at me scared, I feel as if you can see me really as I am and still love me. I feel as if you could see the beast, the monster, the wolf and the devil I have been.  I am perverse for keeping an angel like you with someone like me. Perhaps as Devry said I am taking advantage of you Elizabeth, I am doing it and I don’t regret it. I would do anything for you, to keep your bright light  caressing my dark soul.**

**I am a devil and I am perverse because I love to see your innocent face when you are happy, when you are excited, when you are scared, when you are scared and excited…. but knowing you are safe in my arms, It makes me feel I can protect you, when I couldn`t protect others I had  loved, because I swear: I will never let anything bad to happen to you If I can avoid it. I would give my life for you…**

**Elizabeth sighed. She always wanted to feel loved, but this was more than she ever thought to feel someday.**

**-I let two angels escape from my life, you are the third one and I won´t let you go. Ever. You are mine- He said caressing her legs with both hands and kissing her neck.**

**-May I ask about them? - She said intrigued.**

**-You can- He said hugging her arms and looking at her eyes in the mirror.**

**-My first angel was my daughter, my little girl. She died 19 years ago…**

**She felt a deep shake in her heart…She turned around to face him.**

**Who was the second she demanded to know, scared, lifting her hands to his face, looking at the scar in his left cheek.**

**-The second angel was a young woman who saved my life, and by a promise I made to her, she had kept me alive so far.**

**Elizabeth started shaking…**

**-I have never fall in love until I`ve met you Elizabeth, but I have to confess you that I had…. a big crush on her for many years, I can`t call it love because I just met her for some minutes. I am a perverse man, and  I am  ashamed to confess it to you. The truth is,  it was… inappropriate… she was too  young …**

**Sometimes I think it was the shock of the moment.  I went to look for her five years later, when It could be a bit more appropriate. But she was gone.**

**Lizzie was crying looking at him,  frozen.**

**Elizabeth closed her eyes and started to put her hands over his face, touching it as when she was blind to confirm what her heart was yelling at her.**

**Since I ´ve met you is like a Deja vú that doesn’t stop. I can´t understand… perhaps…as that angel said, it is one of those things that belong to that “secret and mysterious harmony in our lives that we can´t decipher still, even if we try hard, when we can´t understand it…”**

**Elizabeth then couldn’t stop crying and shaking touching his face, then she understood why when she fell in his arms when they met, she thought it was love at first sight. Why when she hurt him at Kaplan`s store, and she took his face in her hands she felt a deep emotion, and a déjà vu, then she remembered when she felt the urge to lick his scar.**

**When Elizabeth opened her eyes finally to see him again, because, it was… for real… the first time in her life she was watching him, the sad suicidal stranger at the fountain, she felt she was seeing a miracle.**

**Her senses were overloaded, her mind, her delicate soul and her fragile heart couldn`t avoid to collapse and she fell in his arms.**

**When she awoke again, she was lying on the bath tube, with warm water around and a towel below her neck. Raymond was extremely worried looking at her.**

**Are you ok Elizabeth?**

**I am- She said looking at him trying to talk, her voice was not normal, she was struggling to talk.**

**What happened? Are you ill?**

**Raymond… there is something… you need to know about me… but I can`t talk about it now until I would feel more serene to tell you about it. My voice… when I am very emotional I struggle with my voice…**

**-Do you need a medicine, water? - He was very scared.**

**She was looking at him, entirely mesmerized, smiling and crying.**

**-What is happening Elizabeth? you are scaring me now, you were ok a while ago and suddenly you started crying and you collapsed! Was it for what I told you about my daughter?**

**-I told you…before… I am a… very sensitive person. Sometimes it is a blessing, sometimes it is a curse. But it is the way I am built. When I feel overwhelmed, my body reacts sometimes in an excessive way… give me some minutes and I will be ok.**

**-No… you haven`t tell me about it… I think you are still confused. What do you need, tell me, whatever!**

**\- I need three things. The first your promise you will try to deal with Devry in a civilized way. My nerves can`t take aggression right now… really… I beg you.**

**-Done. It won`t be easy but I will, That Damn Devry is a lucky bastard! what is the second?**

**-Come here, with me, I need to feel you near me, all my life…**

**Raymond smiled and went into the bath tube, next to her. She moved her body on top of him, resting her head over his chest. And her arms on his arms, her sex over his. The warm water started to calm her as he was doing caressing her back tenderly and slowly.**

**She closed her eyes.**

**-Unknown god of universe- she prayed  as when she was younger, saying it softly but enough loud for Raymond to hear it. Thank you for your mercy with our lost souls and our broken hearts.**

**Then, looking at his eyes with a deep, true love from the bottom of her soul, trying to calm her fragile heart, she said:**

**This is our wedding day, and this are my vows: I promise to love you with all my heart, body and soul. I promise to love you beyond this life. I promise to accept you, your past, your darkness and your light your shadows and all your degrees and tones of your true colors, with all your scars and the sharp sides of our irregular hearts. I promise to be yours in this life and after death, and if there is another life I would love you again…**

**Raymond felt a tear coming down from his eyes.**

**-Elizabeth, I hardly believe in the existence of a god.**

**-I am not talking about an anthropomorphic figure, but as a force of nature and creation that contains everyting at the same time is part of everything.  
**

**-if that unknown god of universe you are talking about, exists… perhaps… he had mercy of me, sending an angel like you in my life. I don’t deserve you. But I will be a better man for you and because of you. Because there is nothing I wouldn`t do for you. You are now my whole life, you are my heart and my soul.**

**I love you Elizabeth, I promise to love you and protect you forever. I promise you to give you my damaged  and bitter heart, this body in the autumn of my life, and my old and dark soul too. I promise then, to love you too accepting your past, your light your shadows and even I don’t believe it could be, but if there is darkness in you, I will embrace it too, to love you with and all your degrees and tones of  your true colors, as you have said,  with all your scars and the sharp sides of our irregular hearts, even when they will hurt us... I promise to be only yours until there is nothing left in the  whole universe and beyond.**

**They stared to each other for a long time with their heartbeats synchronized in a same primitive rhythm.**

**Then, they kissed, and she felt  it was the third time in her life she was kissing him, for the first time. Then the past was present and the present was a miracle because the past, and the past was magical because their present time.**

**-What is the third?-**

**-Never ever let me go- She said, thinking that if that was a dream, she never wanted to awake.**

**-Never, I will love you until I `ll die and beyond life, if that is possible.**

**-We will die together, at the same time…**

**-How do you know?**

**-She smiled-We will be together forever-**

**-I want to believe it. I have done wrong things in my life, my paradise is here with you right now.,.**

**-Raymond, there is mercy too for our lost souls.**

**\- How do you know?**

**\- I …just… know….- She said kissing his lips softly as she was giving and receiving life from him.**

**They caressed their bodies floating in the water, they were aroused and crazy of love, she felt him growing below her and she took him inside her, riding him and moving her hips in slow circles, fast and slow, fast and slow, with the sweet cadence of love, looking at the eyes she couldn’t see before, but she could see now, touching the body that many years ago some would think was forbidden for both but it was not anymore, feeling his love inside her body, in the right time, in the right place, and then the world stopped again around, she felt a sweet deep intense internal orgasm and her body raining for the first time in her life, she closed her eyes, touching his face, then sliding her hands through his neck, chest, belly, through her sex, belly, breasts, neck, face, then down again through her face, crossing her hands on her neck, her arms crossed  over her breast, sliding touching her shoulders, and then sliding her hands to  her elbows and then lifting her arms slowly sliding the palms though her forearms, revolving her palms around them in circles going up three times until she had fully extended her arms with the back of her hands against each other during a long and beautiful orgasm through all her body and through her arms and hands, extending  her trembling  fingers as opening her wings, arching her back  and shaking while he was trembling and calling her name and coming inside her looking at the most amazing miracle of life: love.**

** At the bar of the mad blind fools for love. **

**Reddington was opening the door of the bathroom to come back to the pool where Lizzie was waiting for him, when he saw Nora getting out with her black bikini and her blue mini skirt, from the next room and Devry naked in the room. When she slammed the door and passed the bathrom´s door without noticing to him. He smiled inside, relieved but angry with Devry still, and surprised at the same time. He took his own face with his left hand and then his chin with his thumb and index finger, shaking his head.**

**When Devry finally decided to go again with the group,  found them drinking some coffee and laughing, only Nora was drinking whiskey again, trying to avoid his look, they were making plans for the next day, as Elizabeth convinced Raymond to go all together to Olive´s town for some stuff she needed and to a restaurant he said the crème burlee in that place  was to die for, so then they would come back for the chorus and the play rehearsal, talking about books they needed to read and plays they should go together to watch in the city theather. Nora was feeling better with their company, things were better when Elizabeth was around.**

**Raymond saw Devry coming fully dressed now, he was very angry with him, but as he promised to Elizabeth he was going to try to keep calm.**

**-Yes- Reddington continued – There are some lines that can touch us deeply. There is one in particular even I had experienced guilt,So I hold on it hoping it could be true at the end. It is from “A street car  named desire” :**

_“I don't believe in "original sin." I don't believe in "guilt." I don't believe in villains or heroes - only right or wrong ways that individuals have taken, not by choice but by necessity or by certain still-uncomprehended influences in themselves, their circumstances, and their antecedents._

_This is so simple I'm ashamed to say it, but I'm sure it's true. In fact, I would bet my life on it! And that's why I don't understand why our propaganda machines are always trying to teach us, to persuade us, to hate and fear other people on the same little world that we live in.”_

**-Tennessee Williams, wise man…- He said with that particular voice he used to talk when quoting authors.**

**Devry felt a stone thrown to him with those lines, even Raymond said that quote not directed to him but for himself and the fear he had to reveal Elizabeth his past, and the fear to lose her for telling her about it.**

**-Seems like Tennessee is the favorite of all… -Elizabeth smiled.- I have two phrases from Tennessee too,  that are linked to my life  but, There is a part, a very specific one that I know by memory, because I have to confess, it is a part my heart and my past.**

_“When I was sixteen, I made the discovery -- love. All at once and much, much too completely. It was like you suddenly turned a blinding light on something that had always been half in shadow, that's how it struck the world for me.”_

**-So, you fell in love at sixteen? Elizabeth, you can`t really love in a mature and deep way at that age… Raymond replied with a sudden strange sensation inside.**

**She smiled…- Yeah… everybody says that…perhaps not in a mature way, but it was a deep one, that, definitively… it was real for me...**

**Raymond smiled back and caressed her left hand.- I feel a terribly envy then… what happened?**

**-We dissapeared from each other´s lives...**

**-He was a fool…**

**Elizabeth smiled to him in a weird way, narrowing her eyes and pouting her lips with a cute smirk, smiling joyful inside, with a sweet peace in her heart. and an immense love in all her being.  
**

**-It was not the right time for both…-She closed an eye to him and kissed his nose. He smiled too.**

**Devry took a sip of his scotch.**

**-I still remember the one Nora told me from that play…I was driving her to Olive`s town five years ago, and she said:**

_“I have always depended on the kindness of strangers.”_

**Nora, with irony in her voice, upset replied:**

**-You, idiot! ... What phrase would you expect from a poor orphan? …That was the story of my life until I built a final period to it.**

**She said looking at his eyes courageously and daring, drinking more whiskey. She wanted to forget she had screwed her first time with someone, she thought, would forget about her in some days, for another woman.**

**-Then, my dear Nora, I would answer to you, with Tennessee words,  again what Mitch told to Blanche, the same I told you four years ago one night we were dancing:**

“You need somebody. And I need somebody, too. Could it be — you and me, Blanche?”

**Devry said  begging with his eyes to her, but Nora, angry now with herself remembering  again that sad night, and how hurt she felt, and angry because she thought she had overcame that long ago, and he was there remembering about that old scar, so she replied looking at him throwing a sharp thorn directly to his fool and new born heart.**

**-Then Devry, I was  a naïve 24 years old  girl and you could impress me with your knowledge about the world and T. Williams, Then you could try to take advantage of a humble girl without a father to answer for her,  Then you could try to conquer me with flowers and beautiful hollow words, To end up screwing it up, asking me to “have  some fun for a while”  as If I were one of the fucking whores you have had… But right now,  I would answer  what I should answer to you then, with Tennessee`s words, as it should be, the same when Blanche rejected Mitch`s kiss:**

_“You know as well as I do that a single girl, a girl alone in the world, has got to keep a firm hold on her emotions or she'll be lost!”_

**So she shot the words and shot the thorn and the knife, Devry looked to the floor, with his heart and soul falling to the ground, deeply hurt and ashamed, ashamed of what he did in the past to her, to the kind of girl she was then and he didn´t treat her well, and ashamed of what he just did to her, the girl she was still now, in the next room. Ashamed because then he admitted entirely for himself that he got her finally taking advantage of her vulnerability and her desire. Now he could understand why she didn’t want him then, and why she didn’t want him now.  Hurt in his old and new feelings for her, and also hurt in his pride… after all a tiger never change suddenly  all it`s stripes….**

**There was a long pause when Nora was staring at him with the same pride of herself, she used as a life saver and an iron shield when she had to reject him four years ago.  
**

**Devry knew he was lost. He was losing Nora now. He got angry, he didn’t know how to manage his frustration, he drunk half a glass of scotch. While Glenn was sleeping, Aram very drunk, and Elizabeth and Raymond looking at them concerned.**

**Nora was so vulnerable now in front of everybody. It was like she was there, naked with her heart bleeding in front of everybody. Devry walked close to her in front of Elizabeth and Raymond, he looked at her, with a tear on his eyes.**

**-Please, forgive me... for everything... I have been a fool... - he said finally the words and it was as if a heavy weight could leave his chest, and slowly, he put his hand over the bar, waiting for her to put her hand above.**

**But she did like she didn’t see him, and took her whiskey again. She was afraid of herself, she didnt expect him to ask for her forgiveness in front of everybody.**

**-Give her a break, Devry ...– Reddington said.**

**Devry rejected one more time, walked behind the bar to get another scotch, devastated.**

**Elizabeth then, looking at Raymond`s wise eyes understanding finally what he said about Nora and Devry, walked to hug her. Smiling and comforting her with a delicate sweetness, said:**

**-I lost my mother when I was a little girl, I had a father but I didn´t have what I had need all my life: a sister, your words have been for long time my shield and my words too, as someone who always needed a partner in crime, in joy and in pain, because human beings are not made to stay alone through our journey in this world, we all need somebody to love. I would ask you to be a sister in my heart, as Blanche asked to Stella:**

_“I want to be near you, got to be with somebody, I can't be alone!”_

**Nora`s heart felt a sweet balm over her heart.**

**-Nori, You are not alone, and I am not alone anymore… -Elizabeth said with a tear in her eyes hugging her.**

**Raymond and Devry, were watching them, their hearts beating fast and slow, slow and fast Raymond for Lizzie, and Devry for Nora.**

**Nora felt Lizzie hugging her, and a serene calm invaded both of their hearts, and hugging still, they looked into each other´s eyes as two transparent and different reflections through a mirror.**

**Elizabeth put her left hand with her fingers open and Nora put her right hand touching their fingers and smiling. There was a sweet innocence in the air around them. Then purity existed for a fragile fragment of time, because even if there weren´t absolute concepts in this world, when a single atom of pure  and innocent love could arise, you can say, it was enough for its existence  in the universe.**

**Reddington and Devry then were the witnesses of the miracle of their dichotomy.**

**-I love you sister- Lizzie said casting a spell to their hearts.**

**-luv u now! -Nora answered, deeply moved and smiling widely again and it was as if the dark storm that was raining inside her soul could fly away and there was a warm sun now caressing and  healing her broken heart.**

**\- I never had a friend as you,  a sister.  I`ve heard and read about deep bonds of friendship but  I was never lucky enough as to get one of those, well… I have one with the idiot of my bro but that doesn’t count,- she said  joking**

**\- We are family. Stop drinking Aram, get some coffee I am the only one that has right to be drunk tonight!**

**By the way I looove youu iidioott!- She said yelling.**

**Devry looked at her with his stupid newborn heart beating wildly in his chest, the weight of his own guilt was crashing it, He wished to go back in time, to be able to undone all the wrong things he did to break her, and wishing to hear her someday, to say the same words to him.**

**-I…love you… Nor… (he thought, almost said, with the words burning his tongue, with the pain of her thorns and the knife nailed inside his dark soul)**

**-I looooove you too Nnnoooori…- her sweet brother replied drunk and smiling- I looove eevrrryboodyy…**

**-Pffff!!!!-Nora smiled and rolled her eyes- I think I need more whiskey to love everybody as you do!!! – Then Nora went to hug and kiss Aram and laughed for the first time.**

**Reddington smiled.  Then he said, remembering his past and looking at his present, with a premonitory feeling for their future.**

**_“Sisters and brothers are the truest, purest forms of love, family and friendship, knowing when to hold you and when to challenge you, but always being a part of you.”_ **

**-Carol Ann Albright Eastman`s words-Reddington put a hand on her shoulder.  
**

**Nora smiled back to Reddington, feeling happy again.**

**-Coornyy!...- Nora replied putting her tongue out of ther mouth and laughing with everybody else but Devry.**

**Reddington took Elizabeth left hand in his own, sitting in the bench, with her standing next to him, facing Nora. They saw the stormy rain in Devry and Nora`s eyes and then they look in each other´s eyes finding peace and love in their hearts and they smiled feeling extremely fortunate.**

**Raymond then knew that for love to her and once his heart was unlocked, he would be able to let her drag his heart to share the bond of friendship with those she would love, too.**

**But not even in his maddest dreams he could imagine the way that their lives were going to be linked and change in some hours more and in their future for the rest of their lives. All of them travelers, and the passengers of a train full of fools for love, with a yet unknown destination. The first storm was coming.**

**& &&&&&&&&&**

**Friday.**

**Nora put her legs over Lizzie`s bed, her arm resting on a pillow and sitting in a very comfortable chair.  
**

**-Yes…  I am a stupid liar. As Aram warned me time ago, my white little lies made a big fucking  ball, and... I think he knows I was lying… I am in a big trouble now… I don’t remember everything and what I remember is all mixed in my head. Damn whiskey…I told you I was not good telling stuff. You should remember everything, you were the sober one…**

**-So… we?...**

**\- Yeah, who knows what you did with him when you disappeared but Devry saw you both fucking later…I don’t know if that is true or not. He is a liar too. But I think you went to fuck to another place.**

**Lizzie opened her eyes blushing.**

**-Ohh.....Damn!...**

**-Yeah... this is going to be a mess… I will deal with that later. I didn’t remember anything about it the first days, I was under a lot of pressure, in a fucking shock remembering when my mom died, and scared. It was until after I saw him again and checked my celphone... that i remembered the few things I think I know but im not sure because I was really fucking drunk at the end…**

**-So you...**

**-Yeah, I did something veeery stupid…. I dont know what is his fucking game… I was a little liar, But he could be a bigger liar.**

**-Men...**

**-So I ended up half drunk fucking Devry…and to make things worse,  I think he didnt use a fucking condom.... but I will keep playing dumb...  
**

**-Shit, shit, shit!....**

**Nora made a bubble with her strawberry chewing gum, which exploded in her mouth.**

**-So... I am screwed anyway…-  
**

**-...We.... are…-Liz replied scared.  
**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes from Tennessee Williams, from A street car Named Desire.  
> “I have always depended on the kindness of strangers.”  
> ― Tennessee Williams, A Streetcar Named Desire  
> “You need somebody. And I need somebody, too. Could it be — you and me, Blanche?”  
> A Streetcar Named Desire  
> Mitch, Scene 6.  
> “You know as well as I do that a single girl, a girl alone in the world, has got to keep a firm hold on her emotions or she'll be lost!”  
> A Streetcar Named Desire  
> Blanche to Mitch, refusing his request for a kiss, Scene 6.  
> “When I was sixteen, I made the discovery -- love. All at once and much, much too completely. It was like you suddenly turned a blinding light on something that had always been half in shadow, that's how it struck the world for me.”  
> ― Tennessee Williams, A Streetcar Named Desire  
> “I don't believe in "original sin." I don't believe in "guilt." I don't believe in villains or heroes - only right or wrong ways that individuals have taken, not by choice but by necessity or by certain still-uncomprehended influences in themselves, their circumstances, and their antecedents.  
> This is so simple I'm ashamed to say it, but I'm sure it's true. In fact, I would bet my life on it! And that's why I don't understand why our propaganda machines are always trying to teach us, to persuade us, to hate and fear other people on the same little world that we live in.”  
> ― Tennessee Williams, A Streetcar Named Desire  
> “I want to be near you, got to be with somebody, I can't be alone!”  
> A Streetcar Named Desire  
> Blanche to her sister Stella Kowalski, Scene 1.  
> Sisters and brothers are the truest, purest forms of love, family and friendship, knowing when to hold you and when to challenge you, but always being a part of you.”  
> -Carol Ann Albright Eastman


	24. Of the dancing dreams of the prisoner and the innocent inmate, the piano man and the singer, the pantheists and the fingertips of the troublemakers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lost hours.  
> Its important to have read chapter 22 and 23 especially WHEN ELIZABETH REALIZED WHO WAS REDDINGTON to understand this chapter fully. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter  
> Tina turner. Dancing in my dreams. Writer(s): Mark Stephen Cawley, Rhonda Kye Fleming, Brenda Gordon Russell, Kye Fleming  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRtvmnGvEUI
> 
> Also if you want...  
> Piano Man. Billy Joel.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxEPV4kolz0

**24**

**Of the dancing dreams of the prisoner and the innocent inmate, the piano man and the singer, the pantheists and the fingertips of the troublemakers.**

****

**_“I've been running from the truth_ **

**_I've been running since my youth_ **

**_tired of running_ **

**_I will stand here till you see_ **

**_I am you and you are me_ **

**_tired of running_ **

****

**_There really is no difference_ **

**_when you look beneath the skin_ **

**_some day I know we'll go beyond_ **

**_this world we're living in There's no hiding in the dark_ **

**_from the beating of my heart it's getting louder_ **

**_Just as long as we believe_ **

**_the truth will set us free it's getting louder_ **

**_All that really matters is the light in your face_ **

**_In you I see the longing of the whole human race_ **

**_Now when I lay me down to sleep_ **

**_I will be dancing in my dreams_ **

**_Seeing the way it all should be_ **

**_I will be dancing_ **

**_Now when I lay me down to sleep_ **

**_I will be dancing in my dreams_ **

**_Seeing the way it all should be_ **

**_I will be dancing”_ **

**_Dancing in my dreams Writer(s): Mark Stephen Cawley, Rhonda Kye Fleming, Brenda Gordon Russell, Kye Fleming”_ **

**_Pantheism_ **

**_(_** **_Pantheism derives from the Greek πᾶν pan (meaning "all, of everything") and θεός theos (meaning "god, divine")._**

**" _Pantheism is the belief that all reality is identical with divinity, or that everything composes an all-encompassing, immanent god. Pantheists thus do not believe in a distinct personal or anthropomorphic god._ **

**_Pantheism is the view that everything is part of an all-encompassing, immanent God. All forms of reality may then be considered either modes of that Being, or identical with it. Some hold that pantheism is a non-religious philosophical position. To them, pantheism is the view that the Universe (in the sense of the totality of all existence) and God are identical (implying a denial of the personality and transcendence of God)."_ **

**_(Wikipedia, 2017)_ **

**_Note from the author:_ **

**_An anthrophomorphical god would have a shape, a figure, so pantheism contemplate a god in nature, in the case of Elizabeth she has said it is like a force of nature  and creation that contains everyting at the same time is part of everything, please read chapter 23._ **

****

** The fingertips of the troublemakers. **

**Sunday night.**

**Baz looked at Reddington and Devry laughing.**

**-I am going to let you all go, but you will have to pay for the damages too. An officer will drive you to Devry´s house, better stay the rest of the night in there, anyway only a few hours and it will be Monday.**

**Lizzie, Nora, and Blair talking, Aram and Glenn sleeping, Ressler with a black eye looking angry to Devry, Marvin arguing with Cooper, all were there together with the other people from the village, in the police station. Some with bruises all over.  Kaplan was upset and trying to go to make a phone call, while the police staff were taking their fingerprints.**

**Baz took the files for Reddington and Devry and closed and eye to them, saving those in his desk.**

**-What a pair of troublemakers you´ve got!.**

**-Yeah….-Devry smiled looking at Nora entirely delighted.**

**-We know…Reddington got close to his ear -You know what you have to do. They don´t know anything…**

**-I will, By the way, congratulations Devry.**

**-Is it legal? Reddington asked and Devry saw him with a threat in his eyes.**

**-It is I guess. Cooper is still the major, Aram or Cooper are the ones with the power here to do it.**

**-Raymond looked at Devry´s eyes, calculating his move.**

**And Raymond, the man hit by Elizabeth won’t present charges, I had the talk with him and everything will be ok. Just one thing, Elizabeth, Mojtabai and Nora were registered as missed children in the past. And Mojtabai has a record for aggressiveness and involvement in fights.**

**I knew about it- Devry answered. Time ago I used the agency to research about Nora but that about Liz, is a surprise...**

**Reddington put the palm of his left hand over his chin and mouth,  worried.  Then he saw Elizabeth laughing with Nora when the police woman was taking their photos for the register. Putting their tongue out of their mouth. When they finished, both passed near them blowing kisses to them, closing an eye, and laughing, Nora almost falling and pushing Lizzie, entirely drunk.**

**-hheelloooo husssbannnnd- She yelled- sooo funnnnyyyy!**

**-Auuuuuuuuuuuu- Liz howled loud, entirely high and out of herself with  contradictory emotions keep bursting her wild side.**

**-Auuuuuuuuuuuuuu- Aram and Nora howled too with her.**

**-This is going to be a gas… - Raymond  shaked his head.**

**-Definitively.... Devry said with his hand through his hair and  narrowing slowly his eyes.**

 

** The piano men, the singer and the nightmare in the club Part 1 **

**Sam  was playing the piano and looking at Katerina with her red long dress and her violin, singing at the club. Leonard Caul´s father was discussing business with some associates, and Leonard was smoking with a group of friends. It was a Friday night and the club was full of people. It was the summer of 1986.**

**Katerina was a beautiful woman, looking younger than her age, she was the sensation of the club. The pianist, a man close to his 40´s was looking at her with devotion and love while she was singing and playing her violin with a deep passion. She finished singing and kissed Sam. Then she went to check on her daughter.**

**Leonard, Rita and his friends went to the scenery and started singing and playing the piano, while Sam was talking with Caul´s parents, the owners of the place.**

**The young friend of Caul was playing “piano man” when they heard the machine guns. Leonard ran to protect his wife, Caul´s father fell to the floor with a bullet on his forehead. Sam covered with his body to Caul´s mother, and received a shot in his shoulder and other in his back, falling too. It was a terrible bloody nightmare that night. The night that Katerina died.**

 

 

** The dancing dreams of the prisoner and the innocent inmate. Part 1**

**Two years after his daughter died, Reddington heard the sentence of the judge. 3 years in prison. Killing in self defense was proved. But he had to pay still for the other charges. Caul whispered to his ear when the policemen were taking him... “We will take care of you”**

**Raymond awoke the next day behind bars. Before to open his eyes, He casted the spell before opening his eyes: “Elizabeth”… “liz”….**

**-Who is Elizabeth?- A muscular big, tall and  black bald man below his bed standing up and looking at him asked.**

**-My daughter.**

**-Where is she?**

**-dead.**

**-Who is Liz?**

**-my angel**

**-Where is she?**

**-I don’t know.**

**-Your girlfriend?**

**-I guess the only one I will have here, in this hell…**

**-Why are you here?**

**\- You shouldn´t ask, don´t you know?..**

**-I know… but I want to know.**

**-I killed a man in self defense, and … weapons …I was not careful…**

**-Do you regret?**

**-No. what about you?**

**-I was accused of killing someone.**

**-You were accused…**

**-I am innocent- Dembe answered.**

**-Everybody says that…**

**-I don`t lie. One day I will get the proofs, and then my dream will be true…**

**-your dream, to get out of here?**

**\- my dream is to be truly  free….I could be free even here…**

**-You are mad…**

**-There are jails disguised as elegant lofts, and paradises inside old and poor apartments, everything is inside your mind and your heart.**

**-Are you stoned?**

**A policeman opened the door.**

**Reddington, you have a visit.**

**  The  pantheists .  Part 1 **

 

**When Raymond arrived Caul was already there.**

**-I would give you a hug, Red, but It´s not allowed.**

**-Doesn´t matter.**

**-Thanks for what you are doing for me. I should be here and not you.**

**-I killed him, Leonard, we weren´t careful. You have to be more careful from now on, You have to organize things better. We need to get some power to be untouchable.**

**-Yes, it was my fault… It´s going to be difficult for you to stay in here. You are a musician, you shouldn´t be here.**

**-I don’t want to be a musician anymore.**

**-That is sad to hear, Red.**

**\- About… the business…tell your mother I am in. But we are going to do things my way. I don’t want to come back to prison when I will get out of this hell.**

**-Great!, Are you sure?**

**-I am sure.**

**-We will be partners, I owe you my life.**

**-We will. I don´t think I could get a job after being here. And I want justice.**

**-Justice and revenge will require money and power Raymond, Revenge is better… Caul almost tasted it in his mouth passing his tongue below his teeth, throwing flames through his eyes.**

**-Be careful, Leonard, you need to calibrate very well your movements now, you need the right perspective, no more, no less.**

**-What are you talking about?**

**-The perspective to notice the thin line between justice and revenge, because it becomes  often so minuscule, when the pain is still biting our hearts and devouring our souls. I don´t know if one or another would satisfy this strange thirst that is burning me inside. But we have to be prudent. We made a big mistake and I am now in hell paying for it.**

**-We will be clever. The thirst won’t stop Raymond. This is going to burn you inside for a long time as It has been burning in my throat, Rita and my mother had been suffering too, don´t forget 1986… You can get your justice, you will be the hunter, I will seek for revenge. I will be the executioner and the torturer I will kill him with my own hands, I am going to skin him alive, and this time we will be extremely careful…**

**-We will, Leonard…but I am afraid I will be then  your complice and that will make me as guilty as you are going to be.**

**-Forget about guilt. Those sick sons of a bitch  have never felt something like that in their fucking life. Why should we?**

**-Perhaps… you are right. They are evil.**

**-They are no human, no animals, they are true demons.**

**The young woman…Is she safe?**

**-She is, far away from here.**

**-Her father?**

**-You know I can’t give you information, I know somethings and others I don’t, Her father is trying to protect her,  is for their safety, when the danger will be gone, I will tell you- Leonard looked at him in a weird way.**

**-I understand.**

**-They left some time ago. Rita is devastated, she is like a daughter for us and a sister for the boys…**

**-She is a very special creature…**

**-She is. Even my mother has said that…she** **wanted to claim her since her mother died too, but her father is still alive.. Our angel….She is unique. By the way, she left this for you - Caul gave him a little piece of paper rolled and sealed.  -  Seems like cupid has thrown an arrow.**

**Raymond looked at him surprised and ashamed.**

**-Caul laughed. Remember Rita was 16 when we married and I was your age. Men like us need a fresh heart, and women like them need men like us. We are friends since time ago but you haven’t get as close as right now as to know who is my family and who I am…I’m not a conventional man Reddington. I don’t believe in sin, I don’t believe in religion, I don’t believe in morals. I was raised this way. My whole family…we are savage people Raymond. We are wild animals. Look at my mother, she is also like a  panther. And she will watch me to peel the skin of that demon with my own hands. And she will enjoy it while I do it.**

**Liz…She has been raised in a very special way by her parents, they were always more… spiritual, a more pure form of pantheism... but she is peculiar by herself. Strange, fragile and strong, contradictory, explosive and sweet. She is like an old spirit inside a young angel´s body, but she is a savage and a wild animal too. She has been living with our family since she was a baby, I guess she has our essence impregnated in her too.  I saw her kissing you that night. You have been chosen by her. Don´t worry about stupid morals. But right now it´s not the time. This are and will be very dangerous times for us Raymond and you know it. They are going to hide, we don´t have another option until we could be able to stop the danger.**

**I understand…-Raymond answered surprised and relieved with Caul`s words- You have said she was 16 years old? I am sorry I have never heard you talk in this way, in all this years…**

**-Because we are not going for the world saying, hey look at us, we are different… We like to move between the shadows for our own protection. Yes, she was going to be 17 that time. She is close her 20´s right now.  In nature females reach certain maturity before males. Watch the nature, Raymond, everything has been written on it. Open your eyes and see your own nature. My family for generations have been living in something like a pantheist cult for calling it somehow but not entirely because we are more... savage and dangerous, more close to the animal and beast in our identities and personalities… But right now it’s not the time to talk about it. We will, later.**

**-Does she belong to….?**

**-She doesn’t belong to anything in particular, but we have tried to get her for our pack…She has been floating always between the spiritual world and the earthly world.  Her parents have been…peculiar. I guess that is one of the reasons he took her far from us. Rita and my mother are really angry about it, but we can´t do anything. He has taken his decision. He wants to erase any trace of their past with us.**

**I am worried, I want to protect her and my sons. This is a war and I want my boys to be prepared. I won´t be always here and I don’t want them in the same situation  we had to go  through that summer of 86.**

**-They won´t, we will clean the future for them- Raymond said convinced.**

** The dancing dreams of the prisoner and the innocent inmate. Part 2**

**That night he finally opened her sealed message.**

**“We are soulmates dancing in our dreams. L.”**

**There was a heart colored with a pink crayon at the end.**

**He smiled for the first time in a long, long time.**

**-What is that?-Dembe asked**

**-A message.**

**-From your girlfriend.**

**-kind of.**

**-Is she going to visit you soon?**

**-Only in our dreams….**

**There was a storm that night, one year after his sentence. Dembe was not there, Despite Caul´s paid protection, they had a fight with another inmates, and they were punished in different cells.  Beaten, and in pain, he fell asleep exhausted. When he awoke, the blurry memory of her face was in his mind, he found his hand rubbing his erection softly, extremely excited. He moved his body to lie on his stomach, rubbing himself against the thin mattress. He was dreaming he was taking her, with her face full of glitter and stars, they were floating in the deep blue sea, with their legs mixed, feet with knee in opposite directions, going down the water, she was pulling him dawn with her legs tied to his legs,  turning around in spirals, as the seahorses dance and then he was guiding her  out of the water to the surface, the moon was bright above them. She had a white bondage over her eyes, her white dress wet, and transparent over her breasts and nipples, with her arms over his shoulders, while she was singing her song. He could feel how warm was her body, while he was penetrating her and she was licking his face and his scar. When he awoke, he felt guilty for dreaming about her in that way, but his sadness and his solitude had been so cruel that dreaming about her was the only comfort he could find in that hell. Then he continued rubbing his shaft now with his hand again, strongly  and thinking about her mouth around him,  thinking in how her mouth would look having him going inside feeding her, until he felt an intense orgasm shaking all his body.**

**Elizabeth´s room was painted in blue. Her new white iron bed set was perfect. She awoke one night dreaming about the stranger at the fountain. She couldn´t see his face, but he was kissing her as in the movies. The dream was so real, she could feel his lips on her lips again, she felt how her nipples got so hard and there was a pulsating sensation in her sex, by instinct she put down her hand there  and she massaged her throbbing clit, in circles until  she felt electric lightings going through her veins and her skin and then she howled...**

** Friday **

****

**With years, her image, the image of her face became blurry in my mind.  I always thought her name could be Lizbeth. Caul never wanted to talk about her anymore, he said talking about her made him sad, he said she was one of the few bright parts of his dark life...  She is blonde now, so I was a fool not making the connection, not even after you told me you had talk with Caul. All the clues were there, Dembe. I don’t know why was I so blind perhaps I didn’t want to see them.**

**-I think you didn´t want to see it…It crossed my mind, but you were not in conditions to talk about it and I preferred to wait.**

**-The saddest thing is, when the danger stopped, Caul finally told me she was living with a boyfriend and it was something serious. And the father didn’t want her to be involved with his family anymore. But I think that deep down in our hearts we always knew it. She knew it that night, when she fainted.**

**-I always told you, you shouldn’t feel guilty about it. God made you one for each other since the beginning, you were meant to be. And if all this things happened this way, it was for a reason - Dembe said with his hand over Raymond`s shoulder.**

**-Perhaps, after all… there is a god.**

**-I had never doubt about god`s mercy, Raymond, even for people like us.**

**-I always admired your faith, Dembe. You are my brother.**

**-We are. If not by blood, by scars.**

**-I love her now more than I ever thought I could love in my life.**

**-You were born to be together.  I have no doubt. But you have to keep your feet on the ground.**

**-Do you understand now, why I am afraid of telling her everything? I would need to tell her about her father too, I don’t think she knows all about him, or who is Caul. Elizabeth is a very complex woman, I can´t decipher her and  I don’t know if some day I will, I don’t have an idea of  how is she going to react.**

**-I can understand, but even with that I honestly think, you should take Caul`s calls and talk with him, give her a few days to recuperate and tell her the whole truth or at least, little by little, but tell her. I don’t think Devry would tell her anything, he has his own big troubles with Nora. Now, even you want it or not, you will have to be allies. Nora has a big influence in Liz for what you have told me, and  you need them on your side.  Anyway you shouldn`t risk her to find out by herself. Your scar looks different now than then, but anyway she can notice anytime, or remember that night.**

**-Try to keep Aram and Nora in the suite until we could be able to come back together to the village, and I want you to research about her too and the brother, through the agency.**

**-I called Devry`s people a while ago, we will share information.**

**-Good, an investigation agency will never be as thorough in comparison with what we do, but we can save some hours of work. And of course I want more research about Elizabeth.**

**-Of course. Raymond… If you allow me… I want to give you an advice. Don´t idealize her. You are feeling now so high in your emotions and your love for her, but please consider that even you had a wonderful love story behind, you are not anymore in the past. You are in the present, and since the moment you have grown in different environments and with very different stories, you will have big differences to overcome. We could romanticize your story with her, and call for angels and demons, and all that, but having your feet in the ground, the truth is, you are an older man with a young sensitive woman raised in extremely eccentric environments, second she has  unconventional reactions and behavior third: she can´t remember how you developed built and grown your love feelings in a deeper way in just one night.**

**Now the real work starts for both of you. I don’t know if you realize the fact that also... perhaps  you put the image of your ideal woman in her face during all those years in prison and after that. Then you met her. She could be all the wonderful creature you wish, but she is as any human a bunch of defects and mistakes too, as you are, even if she would remember everything right now. You have to discover who you are now, and learn how to deal with that and still love each other. And you will need a lot of patience. She told  you, and I agree, she is a big trouble, and with the other troublemaker, Nora, together… dynamite and a big bum!…**

**You are a very possessive man. I don’t think she will like it. You can´t hope to have a conventional life with her. Tell her everything and start building your relationship from zero. Because even you had shared a past, you are here now. I think you are mistaken trying to control the situation, as Devry did too,  and to manipulate things, as you did that night, making Aram to marry you both for fear that Devry could tell her about your past, and about your business,  and then she wouldn’t want to be with you.**

**In her head, she meet you one Friday and started to have something with you a Sunday midday, Now she knows she is your wife. You have high expectations of her even if you don’t want to admit it. Not just because of her, but because you know now she is your lost angel. I am aware you can´t tell her everything, but at least tell her the most important, that you made love that day, that  you are the man at the fountain, and that you think she realized about it that night. Little by little add pieces of the rest.**

**-I think I am going to do it. Thank you Dembe, as always you have the voice of the reason, I am aware of it.**

**-And also…Raymond… I am sorry for giving you bad news…  Caul´s last message was about coming here to see you both. He is getting desperate, and he is waiting for your invitation. You know his ideas about territory.  He said he hasn´t seen her in years… Rita and his mother wants to see her too…**

**-I don’t think it could be good for her to see Caul or Diane. They are really   dangerous people in comparison with what anyone would think about me... I understand her father not wanting her to have anything with them anymore. I am afraid of the influence they could have in her, and I don´t want them interfering in our relationship…**

**-You have been also part of that family for years. You won´t be able to avoid it, You know they have been waiting for claiming her, better prepare her for that moment. The fact he mentioned Diane wants to see her too… It´s an indirect order, and you know it, given you haven’t answer inviting them…**

**I will call him tomorrow, tell him today. I know I have to do it. I don’t want to find an enemy in Diane. But I need first some time for me and her. We need it.**

**-Last night she fell asleep in my arms. You don´t know the happiness that I felt and I am still feeling. This morning when I awoke, she was there, next to me. Then I came back here, I want to give her some space alone. I know she needs it. I want to be patient with her even I haven´t been a patient person. And If I am trying for her, I want them to do it too, for her. I would wish this could be more simple, just me and her. But we live in this world…**

**-You are used now to isolation…**

**-Yes, and I would want to isolate us together, far away from the world. Devry and Nora, I can deal with them. I understand Liz needs her. But… that about Caul… and all that people… No. It would be something like to take a lamb into the jungle…**

** &  &  &**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the ones that have kept reading this story.


	25. Of the Filigree Snowflakes, The Neighbors and The Secret and Mysterious Harmony. The Declaration of Love in the Night of The Surrender through The Mirrors. The Fractals and The Amazing Grace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to all the ones going through the fire and pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen at the songs, It will worth.  
> Songs  
> Somebody to love. Original from Katy Musgrave  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DpHLh4iNGAc  
> Cover by Megan Davies.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-Pk93EfSJ8  
> Amazing Grace sung by Darlene Zschech  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3o8b9LjxF0M

 

 

**_ _ **

**_ _ **

**__ **

**25**

**Of the Filigree Snowflakes, The Neighbors and The Secret and Mysterious Harmony.** **The Declaration of Love in the Night of The Surrender through The Mirrors. The Fractals and The Amazing Grace.**

 

 **_A fractal_ ** _is a mathematical set that exhibits a repeating pattern displayed at every scale.[1] It is also known as expanding symmetry or evolving symmetry. If the replication is exactly the same at every scale, it is called a self-similar pattern._

 **_Fractal meaning Wikipedia_ ** _._

 

 ** _“A snowflake_ ** _is either a single ice crystal or an aggregation of ice crystals which falls through the Earth's atmosphere as snow.[1] Each flake nucleates around a dust particle in supersaturated air masses by attracting supercooled cloud water droplets, which freeze and accrete in crystal form. Complex shapes emerge as the flake moves through differing temperature and humidity zones in the atmosphere, such that individual snowflakes differ in detail from one another”_

**_Snowflake meaning Wikipedia_ **

_"We're all tens, that want elevens_

_We're all trying to get to heaven, but not today_

_We're all happy, we're all hatin'_

_We're all patiently impatient_

_And just waiting for somebody to love_

_We're all good, but we ain't angels_

_We all sin, but we ain't devils_

_We're all pots and we're all kettles_

_But we can't see it in ourselves_

_We're all livin' 'til we're dying_

_We ain't cool, but man, we're trying_

_Just thinking we'll be fixed by someone else_

_We all wrangle with religion_

_We all talk, but we don't listen_

_We're all starving for attention then we'll run_

_We're all paper, we're all scissors_

_We're all fightin' with our mirrors_

_Scared we'll never find somebody to love_

_We're all good, but we ain't angels_

_We all sin, but we ain't devils_

_We're all pots and we're all kettles_

_But we can't see it in ourselves_

_We're all livin' 'til we're dying_

_We ain't cool, but man, we're trying_

_Thinking we'll be fixed by someone else_

_Just tryin' to hold it all together_

_We all wish our best was better_

_Just hopin' that forever's really real_

_We'll miss a dime to grab a nickel_

_Overcomplicate the simple_

_We're all little kids just looking for love_

_Yeah, don't we all just want somebody to love?”_

**“Somebody to love” Writer(s): Kacey Musgraves,**

**Josh Osborne, Shane L. Mcanally**

 

**_Allegory (meaning)_ **

_Allegory is a metaphor whose vehicle may be a character, place or event, representing real-world issues and occurrences. Allegory has been used widely throughout history in all forms of art, largely because it can readily illustrate complex ideas and concepts in ways that are comprehensible or striking to its viewers, readers, or listeners._

_Writers or speakers typically use allegories as literary devices or as rhetorical devices that convey hidden meanings through symbolic figures, actions, imagery, or events, which together create the moral, spiritual, or political meaning the author wishes to convey._

_Allegory has an ability to freeze the temporality of a story, while infusing it with a spiritual context. Mediaeval thinking accepted allegory as having a reality underlying any rhetorical or fictional uses.”_

**(Allegory, Wikipedia 2017)**

**_Synesthesia_ **

_“(also spelled synæsthesia or synaesthesia; from the Ancient Greek σύν syn, "together", and αἴσθησις aisthēsis, "sensation") is a neurological phenomenon in which stimulation of one sensory or cognitive pathway leads to automatic, involuntary experiences in a second sensory or cognitive pathway.[1][2][3][4] People who report a lifelong history of such experiences are known as synesthetes._

 

**_Synesthesia meaning Wikipedia_ **

_._

 

 

“A snowflake never falls in the wrong place”

**_Ancient zen proverb._ **

****

**The filigree snowflakes.**

**_2001_ **

**_Olive´s town new year´s eve._ **

**Aram fainted of hunger, close to the sidewalk. They arrived to Olive´s town finally. They were waiting outside the theater. It was snowing. Nora pulled him below the stairs. She was 16 years old, extremely slim and wearing dirty and broken old clothes. A small red kerchief to cover her head  from the cold and part of her mouth and nose.**

**That was the address, but it was taking too long, they were waiting for hours and nothing. She needed to get some money to feed her brother. He was starving to feed her the last days. An elegant big car parked in front of the stairs. A beautiful woman close to her 40´s waited for a blonde man to open her door, then he opened the door to a young blonde girl, and other two  brunettes  in her mid 20’s, both were kissing him in his mouth, making a scandal, laughing and screaming.**

**Nora walked, shallowing her pride, adjusting the sweater to her body.**

**-We are late Laurel!- Devry helped her to get out of the car.**

**-You are the one to blame, you had to pick up this ladies of the night…- She said ironic- Natalie! Come here!- She took the hand of a blonde 17 years old girl.**

**-Martha! Stop kissing him! He is mine!- One of the brunettes said to the other upset…- Karla looked at Nora despising her.**

**-Uff! Smells like poverty and dirtiness….. –Karla said – Move! You are disgusting, beggars! The shit of the world…**

**-I am not begging, I am selling- Nora said, outraged and hurt in her pride, faking courage to stop her tears of anger.**

**-Your body is terribly awful- Karla said checking her.. . No one is interested…you couldn`t even work as a whore. Isn´t it, G. darling?**

**Laurel looked at Nora with compassion.**

**-Shut up!- Devry looked at Karla seriously.**

**– What are you selling girl?- Devry asked trying to look at her face but it was mostly covered by her kerchief, It was late at night and the snow was falling.**

**-This snowflakes. My brother made them, he needs to eat- Nora said, showing four snowflakes made of delicate filigree, built with pieces of cans, with a beautiful spectrum of colors, over her extended hands to the sides of her body.**

**Laurel walked close to see them, with sadness in her eyes- Look, Nat, snowflakes…do you remember?**

**-Yes. She said sighing and sad too.**

**-I don’t know why you waste our time with this scumbag… -Karla said laughing.**

**Nora looked at her smiling with her blue eyes.**

**What are you smiling about, stupid?- Karla said, drunk and aggressive to Nora.**

**-Stop Karla, let the girl in peace… -Devry upset, pulling her away from his arm**

**-How much? Devry said, taking his wallet.**

**-Whatever you want to pay for them. My brother needs medical attention and food.**

**-Let´s go- Karla insisted- It`s just garbage…**

**-Can you stop mistreating her? Natalie said angry, then taking a deep breath trying to control her anger, looked at Nora with sympathy.– I hope this New Year could be good for you. I don’t have money with me, but I can exchange one of those for my bracelet.- She said, taking one snowflake from her hands and smiling to her placing a leather bracelet with a silver star hanging.**

**-Ohh, it´s too much- She said amazed.**

**-Yours are more valuable, your brother made them, you have said. Natalie looked at her snowflake amazed.**

**Let´s go, Martha, I don´t want to waste more time, We will wait in there, Devry!- She called him, looking down to Nora.**

**-Garbage…- She whispered for her to hear…Looking at her broken shoes.-Don´t you feel disgust ?**

**Devry stared at Karla, with tension in his jaw. He put a hand over his mouth and the other holding his elbow.**

**Nora looked at her eyes with pride, smiling and daring- Yes I do, looking at the dirty and cheap stone you have instead a heart.**

**Laurel looked at Devry, raising an eyebrow laughing loud…- I`ve told you so, Devry!…Why you always have to fuck this awful bitches… You are the garbage Karla! Let the girl in peace or I will slap your fucking face- She yelled.**

**Arent you going to say anything, Devry?- She said, offended.**

**-I can´t, Karla. I´m trying to be a gentleman. It was a big mistake to invite you here. We all have asked you to stop abusing this girl,  But if you don´t stop,  you will force me to send you back to where you belong - he said annoyed pointed with his eyes to the trash cans at the corner of the block- Your lack of compassion vanishes your beauty, what a disappointment.  We are done.**

**-You are a sad son of a bitch Devry!  You are just a boring womanizer, and you dare to insult me!!! I can`t belive you are dumping me just for a dirty piece of shit,  I`m going to make you pay for this! Remember who I am, and who is my father. You will beg me to go back with you later! - Karla threatened with fury and  tried to slap his face, but he stopped her hand, and putting it down, said, cynically laughing raising an eyebrow to Laurel.**

**\- I don’t beg. Ever. I don`t care about your father. The only thing you both have is money. We are done. Nobody threatens me – He said looking at her upset.**

**Let´s go Karla, I am sorry girl. She is just a stupid.- Martha apologized with Nora and taking Karla by the arm, went upstairs arguing between them.**

**Nora kept her hands extended, smiling to piss Karla off.  Laurel took all the bills from her bag, and  a big bunch from Devry´s open wallet and making a roll with the bills put it inside her gloves and gave them to her, taking another snowflake, smiling too.**

**-You have dignity. Keep it, It`s a rare jewel…-Laurel advised trying to see her face between the falling snow.**

**-It`s too much money. I can’t accept it..- Nora said amazed and grateful.**

**-Dear child. The only thing we have is money, you have something more valuable. Your freedom. Use both wisely. I hope your brother get well soon. It´s a very cold night as to be out below the snow… you can die if you stay here longer, in this conditions, I hope it`s enough as to get a room somewhere else for some time, look for a job and keep safe. -Laurel saw the thin sweater covering at her and Aram on the floor. She sighed and starting unbuttoning her long black coat.**

**Devry walked where Aram was lying over some newspapers below the stairs. Aram opened his eyes with fear looking at them, and  trying to cover his face with his clothes. Laurel walked towards him and put her coat  over Aram´s body. Devry took of his gloves, and let them next to Aram. He took his coat too, and put it over Nora´s  shoulders, and  taking  his cerulean warm scarf covered her head, tenderly, crossing it over her neck, smiling and taking the snowflakes from Nora´s hands.**

**-Thank you all- Nora said, close to cry, but holding her tears looking at them. When she felt his hands over her hands taking the snowflakes. She touched his hands with her fingertips. With the snowflakes between them, and looking at him, she said.**

**-My brother has said every one is a wish and everyone is a blessing. –She said looking at Laurel and Natalie too.**

**Devry took her chin, and looking at her blue eyes he whispered in her ear.**

**-You are a blessing.**

**.She looked at him moved to the deep cords of her soul, and smiled.**

**-We all… I won’t forget you all and your kindness…**

**She started walking fast blushed.**

**Where are you going?- Devry asked**

**-To get food and medicines, May God bless your souls.**

**-Laurel smiled.- Child… god is a forgotten idea nowadays…-she said, yelling.**

**Nora smiled turning around walking backward.**

**-Not that one… but the unknown inside…God is us. We are the fractals!...- She said yelling too, making a speaker with her cold hands,  turning around again and  running, almost flying.**

**-She knows…- Natalie whispered amazed.**

**-It´s coincidence - Devry took Natalie by her arm- Are you coming, Laurel?**

**Aram stood up slowly, covering his body and his face, walking following Nora, and when he was enough far from them they heard him saying:**

_“A snowflake never falls in the wrong place”_

**They look at each other`s eyes and kept silence for a while.**

**-Let´s go, It´s late…We should stop talking about it, I am fed up. Let`s have some fun, let`s get drunk and let`s find someone nice to fuck! - Laurel replied dismissing the strange feeling walking inside her heart.**

** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

****

** The secret and mysterious harmony. **

**Thursday night.**

**-Raymond, I love you too.. – She said  finally and then their mouths found each other in a long deep kiss that made them feel as if for a whimsical miracle of god, destiny or the universe the world would stand still in an ephemeral fragment of time.**

**They hugged and stayed in silence for a while.**

**-Where have you been? I' ve been waiting for you ...- Reddington asked when he thought she couldn´t listen.**

**-Life stopped me…I was stuck in this damn world, away from you for too long ...**

**-Yes too long…-Reddington sighed.**

**-But I've come to stay,  forever by your side…-She  answered softly and slowly kissing his eyes. Closing hers and trying to sleep.**

**Reddington fell asleep next to her. She tried to sleep but she couldn´t.  She closed her eyes, realizing suddenly the next logical and dangerous connection. What am I going to do? - She thought, feeling deeply scared and overwhelmed. She really wanted to run away, and fast.**

**Friday morning**

**When Elizabeth finally awoke, Raymond was not there. She asked to the nurse if she had her cellphone with her. She told her it was lost in the accident. She started to get even more nervous. She had all the numbers in there. Her arm in a cast, her belly with a big bondage, her left tigh too. She could barely move.**

**After she had a bath with the help of the nurses, she finally felt a bit better. She had some breakfast and then Nora arrived.**

**-So, anyway I am screwed….**

**-…we … are…**

**-Do you remember??**

**-Doing it? No! but I haven’t take any birth control since years ago, I didn’t need it. I don’t have any idea of how it  happened. I only remember we were eating.**

**-I am confused Liz, I can remember now you were madly in love Sunday night**

**\- All this is strange and scary…-She tried to drink her tea with her free hand.**

**-Do you want to be with him?**

**-I don’t know what to answer. One part of me say yes, the other is really scared.**

**-Pfff, you are screwed…. Poor Reddington, really Liz, he adores you…**

**-That is what scares me the most.**

**-Ok, do you like him?**

**-Yes.**

**-Do you love him?**

**-I… think I do, but is a very confusing feeling…**

**-You should give him a chance, Liz.**

**-I am, but I am scared.**

**-I am scared too… Devry is a manipulator devil and he knows I am lying, but Red is a good person, I think.**

**-At least you have your cellphone, you can ask for help to Aram if things gets complicated.**

**-Do you want a cellphone? I just bought a new one because the one I use has the screen broken for the accident, take it, I will buy other later. Aram´s and my number is there... It´s just a cheap one, but It will work.- Nora offered getting a phone from her bag and leaving it in the little table next to Lizzie`s bed.**

**-Thank you. I have the feeling something is not entirely right. I have the feeling there is a big problem I am not aware.**

**-I have the feeling we are screwed if we don’t get our period next month.**

**-That too worries me… Are you going to ask Devry about it?**

**-Nooooo, If I do, It would be admitting I remember doing it with him, and I don’t want to admit it. I need time. If I ask he will start wondering too and he will become even more possessive and manipulator. So big no.**

**-Same here…Only I don’t remember doing it…**

**-Are you going to ask Raymond about it or tell him you know now you did it?- Nora asked now,  with her legs over her bed, drinking a soda.**

**-Nooooooo! I am going to do the same you are doing. If I don´t know, I am not responsible, then I can get a break and try to figure it out all this mess.**

**-That´s my girl… I hate when people expect things from me.**

**-Same here. I get frozen. But you can´t play that game all the time…**

**-Why not? I was drunk, he should wait until I were sober. Also I would say no in my five senses.  That was not fair... Aram is going to kill us both…**

**-Aram? Nah, he is too sweet…**

**-You don’t know him…-Nora shaked her head- Look Lizzie, If weren´t for Kaplan, I would be in the dark about it. Then I checked the phone.**

**-So you got married too?**

**-Damn, yeah, I am entirely screwed! Kaplan said we did it before you two, What I can imagine that happened and I´m not entirely sure, put putting the little pieces  together is that apparently after Devry´s house we made a scandal through the town, we went to “The cave” something like a big pub, on the road from Wild Roses and the town at the north, seems like we made a mess in there, I got married with Devry in front of many people from the town and villages around…, Cooper married us… go figure… Ah, and the cherry of the cake…we got involved in a big fight, seems like we were the guilty ones…you even knocked down a guy… We all ended up in jail, but Devry and Red offered to pay for all the damages to get all of us, Kaplan, Marvin, Glenn, Blair, and others free… Then they sent us  to Devry´s house.  I believe we left Devry and Glenn and then I guess is when you got married in the gazebo at the park… then the accident.**

**-What a crazy night. I think even you tried to help me, with that about saying we were married,  Reddington had already a plan… I find strange that we both get married. Why married, same night…? Marriage is not my thing… I got married once but I was drunk, with my ex, I asked for the annulment. I swear not to do it again. So… I don’t like this… smells like a hidden cat… -Elizabeth sighed.**

**-I don’t believe in marriage. Those are chains. I mean good for the ones who like that, need the paper and it’s their idea of a happy ending and all that but…we all want different things. And marriage is not my thing also… Not for me...I need to be entirely free… I can’t understand how I finished doing that stupid thing.... nah…. I’m not ready to be a wife. Devry is a manipulator. I don´t know what he did to make me do that stupid thing. I truly can’t remember. I mean, I remember we fucked, and then we argued a lot of stuff,  but after that I think I was too drunk. Honestly I don’t want to come back I can imagine all the people talking about us …. grrrrr I hate it.**

**-Ms. Kaplan is a very nice person, she did well telling you about it.**

**-Yeah… the closest I have to an aunt or godmother or something like that. I like to be around her. Her place feels like home. If weren´t for her …**

**-But… do you like Devry ?**

**-I did in the past, then I tried to forget him, Now… I think.. I do. But from liking someone or enjoying fucking with someone to the responsibility of a marriage… no…. too much weight….and too soon. I have enough with my life as it is as to be dealing with that man inside a marriage… I also think this is strange, why the hurry? Something tells me he wanted to tie my hands…**

**-Perhaps he is in love with you…**

**-ha,ha! And I thought you liked him.**

**-He is handsome, but… no.**

**-Why not?**

**-Because… you know… It`s like when you are cooking, when you put two ingredients that are basically the same in an aspect, you can finish spoiling what you are doing, you need the contrast to feel the flavor… sugar and honey… mmhh noo…. Salt and sugar is better for me…Do you have feelings for him?**

**-I guess… some…at least he didn’t do something bad I thought he did, that changes things, but…yeah…It was a great fuck…that I remember, it was my first time... but…I need my freedom…I think you get married when you already spent some years together and you know you work as a couple, then you do it for the kids or so…I still need to run the world…**

**-You should talk with him.**

**-Ah… you should talk with Red. He is nice, He could be your salt…really you are lucky, he really loves you, not like the stupid Devry.**

**-As to marry you I guess he loves you too…**

**-Nah… Well I don’t know… but I am not the toy of a whimsical womanizer.**

**-You should give him a chance.**

**-Oh stop it, we are the same mess. What happened with the Grinch?**

**\- I think Ray is crazy about me. Last night was strange and especial but I am afraid we could hurt each other.**

**-You should love him back and send everything to hell.**

**-Things should be different Nora. When I met him I liked him but I would wish everything could  be different and things could develop gradually, you know as any couple that take their time. All this is so crazy… I have the feeling I am in a big, big and fat trouble.**

**-Why a big trouble?**

**-Must be something I can`t remember. Because last night, after we hugged and kissed… I realized I know him since many years ago. Something happened… I touched his face…. It was the same than many years ago… But I was blind then. That is why I didn’t recognize him, when I saw him.**

**-Wow, to be blind must be horrible, but he should remember you then no?**

**.Mmmmmh No, I was a very young, brunnete,  I think he remembered last night, about it. I was sixteen, I met him when he was trying to kill himself because his daughter died.**

**-Uhhhhh…. Heavy….** **I understand now why he was always sad.**

**-I was told he was dead. I waited for him for years before to jump in a relationship with my ex.**

**-Then? You should be happy no? I remember you saying that you fell in love at sixteen.**

**-Uh… Did I say that? Wow… I haven’t talk about it in years… Then perhaps I knew about it then…Look If I could allow myself to be carried away just for the joy of finding him again, the man I loved when I was young, yes. But I am in the present now. And I have to be responsible for myself…My dad is not here anymore to help me to survive…**

**Nora… I just kissed him when I was 16, I´ve met him for some hours this weekend and now I awake and I am married to him, you even say I had sex with him and I can`t remember that…in fact that is not my normal behavior. I have been always shy around men. Not for prejudices but for fear. I can imagine the kind of expectations he has now…In my mind we just kissed last night.  And that scares me even more…. It´s more complicated than you could imagine Nora. Probably on sunday I was acting  just with my heart. Today I am thinking with my brain. I have the feeling there is danger near me.**

**-Explain girl because you are driving me crazy.**

**-Because I guess he is related with some people from my past. That must be the logical  and dangerous conclusion.**

**-So?**

**-They are very dangerous people Nora. Not for their beliefs but for their bad business…**

**-Dangerous how?**

**-Because I am afraid they are criminals.  This is a long story. I don’t know If I could explain myself in a clear way. This comes from long, long time ago.   This people from my past, I think are also people from his past, and I think he could be linked to them still now.  I love this people, they were my family for a long time. But I didn’t know really who they were at that time when I was living with them. My father was part of that family too, my mother somehow and then when she married my dad, We were and not part of them at the same time, due to the difference of our ideas and status. But they were working for them, at their night club. My father and my mother were musicians and singers.**

**Do you know what is a clan? A cult? Well, this people are part of something like that, from generations. They marry between their own family to keep the power and the money between themselves, sharing the main belief, of course every one with their variations. If so, with new members chosen carefully.   That cult is based, in essence,  in something good, It is called Pantheism, something like everything is part of god and god is part of everything. So, you can find god in a tree or an animal, finding god in nature, and in yourself and the others. So you can feel he is part of you too. The feeling is truly powerful. But there are many ways to perceive the pantheism, mine is different than the ones from them or from my parents. It has unavoidably, little parts of those, but nevertheless mine is very personal. I would wish to have more knowledge of many things to improve my theory, but as you have said, we make lemonade with the lemons we already have.**

**\- Well… nobody had gave me lemons, or oranges or whatever, anyway, I have made something like a lemonade too… I don’t believe that religion could be something for me…I`m not good with rules and all that stuff…  I go to Aram´s weird thing because of him- Nora said, confessing.- He wants me there… God is us, we are god, that simple.  We could be  the devil too. I agree with you, god is around in every single thing.**

**But beliefs like that are called heresy, because worship or own nature is against the rules of religions, when even “we were made from the image of god” And the first command was “to love the others as you love yourself”…Aram… He is not what you could think he is, what I share of his beliefs is, part of the gospel of Thomas.**

_"The Kingdom of God is inside/within you (and all about you), not in buildings/mansions of wood and stone. (When I am gone) Split a piece of wood and I am there, lift the/a stone and you will find me."_

**Nora rested her cast over another pillow-We would be more free without religions. At the end it doesn’t matter what do you believe, or who do you worship, but your actions towards the others, the nature, the animals, the humans. We can´t be entirely good or entirely bad. We are a mix of both, but the balance should be given by kindness, love, tolerance and compassion. Without religions, there would be less division between the human race. We live in a jungle, as Aram says…**

**Elizabeth looked at Nora smiling… doubting about telling her…**

**-I agree entirely with you, our actions towards the others, our behavior is the important. There are bad and good people belonging to all the religions and cults. And you recognize them for their actions.**

**Nora looked at her and replied:**

**And if your ideology, beliefs, religion or cult tells you to do something not fair to the neighbor, the one that is next to you, call her Mary, call him Jesus, it doesn´t matter the gender, race, status but one of your mirrors around, then you should question if that is the right path or not…**

**-Exactly…- Elizabeth looked at the mirror in her eyes.**

**-Yeah… -Nora answered feeling entirely understood for Liz.**

**-So, sister, Can you also feel the animal in you?- Lizzie asked**

**-I do.**

**-Can  you feel your own power? Coming from the universe and arising from your own being? That is the god I personally  believe in. We all are singing when doing, when talking, we are playing a piano,  we are writing poetry  when we move through the world, when we touch each other  we touch the cords of the violins, we are the drummers, all the universe is singing different melodies at the same time, breaking the silence,  creating a secret and mysterious harmony, that is the noise of existence, the big bang boom of life, happening exploding and imploding at the same time, the art of existence.**

**Everything has happened and it is yet to happen, As when you look at the light of a star that it was once a burning sun.  There is no fate, nothing is written, it is being created while is happening, when we are dancing through this forest,  there is cause and consequence, a natural order that sometimes is broken with the interruption of different rhythms when you cross your path with the others, as we were arrows thrown randomly.**

**Then everything is possible. Angels and demons, wolves, lambs, doves and panthers, all that images, shapes to perceive our beings. We are an eternal allegory in all the possible phases, material, immaterial or both, as in this existence... The time is then eternal as is happening at the same time, the past becomes the present, the present is suddenly the past, writing some of the roads where the future could happen, when it happens then there is other ahead. The dimensions of time in eternal revolving mixing spirals…**

**-Déjà vu…**

**-We inhabit our bodies, they are our temples, we are our bodies and they are our instruments too… and our voices are part of the eternal noise in harmony, vibrating and trembling as orgasms,  for the right spectator, for those who want to listen and understand, when we write, when we talk, when we sing, there are hidden pieces of this wonderful puzzle all over the songs, the poems, the books  and you discover them just on time to feed your soul, after you had already realized about it, just to give you the melody to follow to share and say to the others, you know about it too… The whole existence is an orchestra playing, It`s a full library, we are the choir, and  we are just  some fleeting pages…**

**-There are several elements, different matters, material and no material and both,   which the universes are made of.  Perhaps… you and me… our main essence is made of the same mysterious element which combines both, flesh and spirit, but with different variations, we are similar and different, we have been tested by fire and water… - Elizabeth looked at Nora´s eyes feeling understood.**

**-Where have you been all my life, sister?**

**-Perhaps we all have been traveling parallel to each other, until we could crash and follow the same path forever- Elizabeth answered smiling.**

**-I always wanted to have a sister… I was missing you…- Nora looked at her, happy. She extended her hand to touch her  left hand.**

**-I have missed you all my life… You are the mirror at my back, the most pure reflection of myself... I can feel it when I look at your eyes. We are sisters. – Both smiled**

**Elizabeth said then – Reddington…he is the mirror in front of me. The man I loved, Right now I am at the shore of the abyss, and aware of it… If I jump, he will be  the man I love, and the man I will love through our existence and time.  I am a whole being but he is the one that complements me entirely, he the mirror I belong with. Our reflections need each other.  I was his natural consequence, I was  born to be his light as he was my natural cause.**

**Reddington… He was born to be the immense abyss where I belong, and If I jump, he will be my darkness…He is the terrible, inexorable monster. The beast, the devil, the wild wolf waiting through the mirror when I go to sleep… I am the key and he is the lock, our intricate convex and concave shapes were built to fit, to be for each other…**

**But I don’t want to be with him just because I could think he is my soulmate, and I have no choice but to be with him. I need to know him, to love him for real, the person he is now, then he could be the love of my life… Because I don´t know who is he for real now…that is why I am so scared…**

**I knew that when I realized who is he. But I can´t let my heart to decide over my head. I have to think carefully what I am going to do and discover all the truth that is behind all this…**

**-I understand now… - Nora put her hand on her shoulder.-All this is so damn complicated!...**

**What scares me the most is that people from the past, they are not dangerous for their beliefs, I share some of them too, the animal part In our individualities that I will tell you later…  They are dangerous for what they are doing now to get money and power. They had a negative evolution in their beliefs... My parents kept the base of their ideology. They were closer to the most simple concept of pantheism, My mother had some troubles with her spirituality too, even my father always struggled with his catholic part.  That is why my father took me away when I was almost 18 years old. He said the hunger not for justice but for revenge was turning the others into really dangerous people. Ezra and Harry were like my brothers and they followed us for some time, but at the end they had to return with their family, for our  own safety.**

**This people from my past are now in the business of weapons, Nora and I am not talking about a stupid gun... And my father was afraid that not just in the legal way… but the illegal…that is the most dangerous…This is something serious… My father used to work for them but in aspects that wouldn´t compromise his integrity, when they weren`t part of this business. He revealed me somethings, he said, I should know  before he could die.**

**-Uhhh this is baaaad- Nora said opening her eyes scared. So is it like a mafia?**

**-Worse, Nora… very dangerous weapons… the kind of weapons that are part in wars… This people had killed people Nora. That is why I never came back with them not even when I knew they have been looking for me. I don’t care about their money, I don’t need it. I like a simple life. They always had a lot of money, but with this business they became really powerful. You won´t see them in the magazines or the newspapers. The real powerful people in this world is behind the scenery, moving the threads of the puppets…**

**I have been living a very humble life since I left their house, keeping a low profile.  My father never wanted any money that we wouldn`t earn from ourselves, not even when we were living with them, and before they could be doing all that bad stuff. We were living with them for our own protection. They have an immense property…you don`t have an idea. We had a little cabin in there as some of their service people have. If you think Devry`s house is a paradise… believe me, that is nothing. But keep living in there had a high price. Our integrity. So we left.**

**But then, we made a big mistake… My ex-husband beat me once and my father asked for help to them, as he was threatening us with kill us both.  He was too old as to do it for himself, and he was scared he could kill me,  so… they almost killed my ex. I had to beg for his life. I didn’t want his death to be over my heart.**

**We were hiding from them for many years, Ezra and Harry, had tried to get in touch with me since time ago but, I don’t know if they are in the same dark thing so…I guess innocents had paid for the others. When my dad asked for help, they discovered where we were hiding, they wanted us back. But my dad cut ties with them definitively, and they couldn`t do anything. Now he is gone. So when my dad past away, I received a message where they said they were going to be waiting. Caul and Rita… they are the least dangerous… the others… the grandma, and her family… they are really savage people and they had a strange obsession with me.**

**-And Reddington is part of that family too?**

**-Probably. As far as I can imagine now, that my reason and prudence is over my shoulders… I think he is. Or he has been. He is friends with Caul and Rita. Caul is my dad´s cousin, but my parents didn’t want me to join the others in their reunions, rites and beliefs, once my dad had a big fight with them because of that… the first of several…We were living there because we had to, and they were always hiding me from some members of that family. But not from Caul and Rita.  He was like a second father to me, and Rita as a second mother. They had a very tragic story in their past too…  My father and I were told Red was dead, I not even knew his name at that time… so, I don’t know what is truly behind all this, but It´s not good. I am not sure what kind of business he has with them, and I hope it could be something not that bad.**

**-Sounds complicated, you should ask him, what if he was just a friend and that was it.**

**-Nora… this people don’t have just friends…they are very careful about it… No… I have a bad feeling there is something dark in there…**

**-So do you love him or not?**

**-I think I do. But perhaps is due to that love I felt when I was too young, I don’t know him Nora, and he doesn’t know me. This feeling needs to grow but in a mature and normal way, but the circumstances around us have never been the right ones...since the beginning…I think I love him because…I feel something… I don’t know, my feelings are a mess. I think I´m stopping my own heart by fear and I need to be serene to analyze it. I need time.**

**Too bad I don’t remember that night. Perhaps I fell in love deeply with him that Sunday but I don’t remember now. But now making the connections…I don’t want my heart to take over my reason…. I’m getting really scared Nora… I can’t hold too much pressure. I think this about me no remembering all that stuff is a defense mechanism… My body reacts weird when it’s overwhelmed, and I don`t want to get ill again.**

**-Liz, I don’t think he could be a bad person. My instinct tells me he is a good man. I´ve seen him looking at you. He loves you.**

**-He hasn’t say anything about the past. This morning I awoke and he wasn´t here, we slept here together, it was a weird night… And If he weren`t hiding anything…**

**-Ask him Liz, it´s simple. Sometimes we don’t say anything but we feel the world in our souls…Mostly by fear to be hurt…we fight with ourselves and we hate our weakenesses, because life made us this way…Then we need a little bit push to give a step ahead and say what we really want to say…Your situation is very different than mine. I think  you are complicating things not asking him about it… But well, that is your decision…**

**-Ahaaaa so Im going to ask just like that: Reddington, so, are you the man at the fountain isn´t it? What are the business you really have with Caul  and his family? Are you in the business of weapons of mass destruction with them? So, are you a killer too?  Damn Nora It`s not that simple!...**

**-Uhhhhh this is getting baaaaad… Nora said scared opening her eyes with a hand over her mouth.**

**-It is, Nora. I’m truly scared. Scared of everything, and scared of Reddington.  I am just trembling thinking I will see him later… If were for me, I would be running away and fast right now, before things would get even more complicated.**

**-What if he is innocent of all this?**

**-Then why in hell he is not saying anything?**

**-So what are you going to do?**

**-Right now, I can`t do anything, I am fucked!, I can`t even move or go to the damn bathroom without help. I’m screwed.**

**-Yeah… very…. So?**

**\- I have to be smart and clever, and prudent, and keep my mind over my heart… I’m going to do,  as you are doing, I`m going to play dumb, even I`m really bad lying and hiding things but my instinct is yelling me this is something where my survival is being in danger, I need to investigate what is happening while I am unable to do anything. If this is as bad as I’m starting to think it is… I will run away.**

**-Oh, oooh!!!-Nora opened her eyes too.**

**-What?**

**-I heard once Devry had made business with Reddington….**

**-Ufff!  Nora… then you are screwed too…**

**-…We…are…**

** &  &   &**

   

 

 

** The declaration of love and the night of the surrender through the mirrors. **

**Sunday.**

_“Sisters and brothers are the truest, purest forms of love, family and friendship, knowing when to hold you and when to challenge you, but always being a part of you.”_

**-Carol Ann Albright Eastman`s words-Reddington put a hand on her shoulder.**

**Nora smiled back to Reddington, feeling happy again.**

**-Coornyy!...- Nora replied putting her tongue out of her mouth and laughing with everybody else but Devry.**

**Reddington took Elizabeth left hand in his own, sitting in the bench, with her standing next to him, facing Nora. They saw the stormy rain in Devry and Nora`s eyes and then they look in each other´s eyes finding peace and love in their hearts and they smiled feeling extremely fortunate.**

**Elizabeth, placing a hand in Raymond hands, looking at Devry, said**

**-Stop drinking, Devry. Leave the guilt behind. It won´t help you, better talk with Nora and try to fix your troubles. Nori… can you forgive him?**

**-She won´t … I have been after her for years, and she has been rejecting me all that time…- He said, brokenhearted.- As If I were trash…- Devry said, behind the bar, sitting, with his elbows and arms crossed over it.**

**Nora said upset and sad.**

**-I have never said you were trash…but you treated me as trash…in the past and today haven´t been better… I`m sorry for breaking your womanizer heart after you destroyed mine… Don`t worry, give it some hours… You could follow a broom with a skirt! What is the point? You were after Liz some hours ago, give him some more hours and he will go after Bertha!**

**-Jesus! I better go out of here! – The old lady, the last there from the service people, made a farewell sign to Devry and left the place.**

**-Oh noo!!  scare all the latinas and now who issss going to hhelp to clean heeere?- Glenn asked half awake,**

**-Yes, I have been with some women but just because I got tired of you saying no.**

**-Look Devry, you can be with whoever you want, In fact I was the one who told Lizzie to flirt with you to get Reddington, see? I don’t care… I don’t want anything with you. Forget about me.**

**-I knew she was playing me…- Devry admitted.- And I was a stupid, I am sorry Elizabeth, I made you go through a very uncomfortable moment trying to seduce you a while ago, and yes, she rejected me, as you did. I know now I deserved it, and I apologize with you again Lizzie. The truth… I felt envy of you and Reddington since the first time I saw  you together. I`m guilty of that too.  I don´t know if you could understand that when I met you, I  guess I thought you could bring the light I have been looking for long in Nora, but she never gave me a single little piece of it.**

**-I can understand Devry… it is past now.- She said, smiling.**

**-A little piece, you idiot? I was going to give you the whole damn cake with the cherry at the top and everything else… but you screwed it all. So did you expected me, to give you a chance after what you did to me that night at Cooper´s? forget about it! You treated me as if I were one of those girls you can get for a dollar, as If I were trash. If I would said yes, probably you would use me and dump me some days later…you made a bet you could have me, and then you were saying you had me that night.**

**-Nooo!!!- He said upset- I´ve never did or said that. And I wouldn’t dump you Nora. Who told you that horrible lie?  Yes, I have been with some women, because you said no and  I am as any human, looking for someone to love. I treated you badly and I know now, and I regret it…I don’t know how to treat a girl like you. All my life I have chosen women who wouldn´t reject me. Rejection is… something really painful for me. I haven`t find the right way to reach your heart…Nor… I don`t think I would do that…but you never gave me another chance…**

**-Rejection is hard for everyone Devry, I felt rejected by you too, that night. Despite all my fears and barriers, I let you get closer and you screwed it all. You know now you did wrong, and you don´t know how to treat a good girl. You can buy many things but not me. You have behaved as a whimsical boy with a toy. I have news for you I am not a toy or a thing. I am a woman, or at least I´m trying to be even I’m still growing.  You realized about it until now, because life gave you some lessons today,  because lizzie slapped you, and it was not enough for you, you needed another slap from me today, and you continued…**

**-Nora… I think he really meant it…- Elizabeth adviced. You are punishing him too much…**

**-Naahh… a tiger doesn´t change it´s stripes….I’m not punishing anyone. Just I don’t want anything with him. I just want him to leave me in peace. I have years trying to keep my peace and this idiot keeps scratching and scratching…. So Devry, once for all, No is no.**

**-You cant say that Nor…**

**-I can and I am doing it. Period.**

**-No, I can´t accept a no. I want you.- He said starting to lose his patience.**

**-You have to accept a no, and if you don’t I don´t care. Fuck you Devry!**

**-Nor… please… after what happened today I can´t let you go, ever…**

**Nora looked at him, biting her heart.- Devry… nothing happened today. It´s the same than ever. I am a hairdresser, a waitress, a store employee. I am no one. I am invisible. And I am entirely happy being invisible and being no one. You are… I don´t even know whatever you do for a living, but I guess you are rich and important. Be rich. Buy a horse or a building or a whole damn city. Be important and go to your meetings and talk with important people, but let me in peace and let me be. You and I… salt and sugar…**

**-Then we will be a bittersweet flavor together, Nor. You are the most important person in my life and  you will never be invisible or no one for me. You are a millionaire and my movie star…  Nor, just you are not aware of it, you are not aware of your own beauty but I am here to tell you I know about it and the way you transform the world and my world…**

**Nora faked a yawn and rolled her eyes… but feeling something new inside her.**

**-I am sorry but I get sleepy with shallow words…If you are going to continue, throw me a pillow and a blanket because I need a nap right now…**

**Devry passed his hand through his hair, entirely desperate, his right hand was a fist ready to hit a wall.**

**-Ok Nor, I deserve it, You are in war with me, but same you have declared the war, Im going to declare you the love tonight,  just let me remember you 5 things:**

**-I was following you since I ´ve met you, at least 3 times per week, inviting you to go out and you always said no.**

**-Second, yes, I went out with women but you and me, we didn’t have anything, so should I stay alone while you were saying no, every single week for five years? You have Aram, I have no one.**

**Nora looked at him opening her mouth, twisting her jaw a little to the left and rolling her eyes again to piss him off.**

**-Third: I was waiting for you at afternoon, Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, always, driving my car after you, and you were walking as if you were running from the devil itself, you barely wanted to talk with me, and when you did it, it was just to reject me again, The only opportunities I `ve had, happened  when there were people around us. Then we had some conversations, like tonight, because if not you don’t want to talk and I have to push you to do it.  Those were the only chances to hear about you by yourself. Nevertheless I had continued going after you.  I thought you liked to have me behind you and I kept doing it, waiting for a yes, and my feelings for you were growing, I was a stupid not realizing about it…**

**-Fourth: Then I asked Cooper to invite you and Aram to that party, one year after you Nor, one year, and you danced with me only because I begged you and Aram told you to do it.**

**-Yessss….. I diddddd…. –Aram said lifting his cup of coffee, drinking a sip watching them and shaking his head sighing.**

**-Yes Devry and when I was going to let you kiss me, and we could start something good, what did you do? You screwed it all.  I’m not a fucking whore, I mean, couldn´t you wait to touch me in that way at least some days? It was so gross…”let´s have some fun for a while”….Couldn`t you ask for it in a better way? One that could show you had some feelings for me and I was not just another body to fuck?...  I even heard rumors about you betting you could take me to bed that night. And then saying that you won the bet… Don’t you think that hurt me even more? As if I were a thing to be used… - She said very hurt**

**-That is no true, I didn’t do any bet or said that Nor, who told you that? And yes, I should open my heart to you but pride have been my sin, and I was afraid…**

**-Pride? You are not the only one, Afraid? Of who?... Me? A simple girl that has to deal with you at work often, because I have to work for making a living,  don`t you know?... Since you arrived here, you never left me in peace, I tried to forget you, whatever god is out there knows it´s true, and I tried to treat you as normal as anything happened, trying to keep my peace inside, and my joy, because this is a truly very small village  and I need to work in all the places you go, and I didn’t want to live in war with you in my town and make a hell my little piece of heaven and what? You stubborn idiot, kept scratching the scar and you continued screwing my life, any single men that tried to have something with me, better ran because you threatened them. And I know because one of them told me...**

**-That is no true Nora I never made any bet… Who told you that terrible lie?**

**-I´ve heard that later it was a rumor.**

**-I swear, Nora I never said that. Who told you that lie?**

**-A girl, she doesn’t live here now.**

**-Who?**

**-It doesn´t matter.**

**-It matters. If she is who I think she was, she did that because she wanted to be with me but I never wanted anything with her. She was envy of you. You should ask me, confront me about it… And if he is who I think he is… Nora, he was a dangerous guy, believe me, he was into really bad business… I did it to protect you.**

**\- If you said so… Anyway you scared any men who tried to get closer to me. You are a manipulator and I hate you.- She said upset.**

**-Dear lord of the…!-Elizabeth opened her eyes looking at Devry shaking her head.-You really have a trouble with possessiveness…**

**-Ohhh Lizzie… You are with Raymond Reddington and you think I have a trouble with possessiveness… wait a while and you will see…**

**Raymond looked at him very serious.**

**-The trouble here is not Lizzie and me Devry, but your lack of sensitivity to get the woman you always wanted. You are an idiot, and you don’t deserve her. Nora, everybody here knew he was after you, he told me several times and that is why I knew he was just infatuated with Elizabeth. But he didn’t do any bet.  You are right, men like us are used to get whatever we want, but we don`t always get what we truly want. I haven’t for many years. I have been lucky this time, as he has said. You did well making him wait for you. And he has been a complete idiot.  Fortunately he opened his eyes on time.**

**-Time for what Raymond? Time for nothing, I am glad you and Liz are together, really from my heart but nothing will happen now between this womanizer and me. We hold on things for too long, things and people that sometimes are not meant to be. It´s a fact of life that we won´t get all what we want, that is for sure, It doesn’t matter if you have money or not.**

**At the end what everybody truly want is someone to share some company and love. Even the most evil people. Even with their twisted ways of love and destruction. We all want to find a home in someone. And we have to earn it, nothing that truly worths is just given in our fucking lives.**

**Other than that is just an illusion, real things costs sacrifice, hard work, tears and effort. And love is not the exception to that truth.  Devry … you will have to find a home far from me. I have my own private island in a foreign country, and you can´t afford to buy a ticket to fly next to me to travel there. I want to keep my crazy music and I want to keep dancing with joy and you are not welcome  anymore…**

**Devry, nothing will happen between you and me. Period. – She said looking at him with the coldest iceberg she could fake in her eyes wishing to finish talking about it and feeling all that pain inside her heart.**

**-Nothing? And what happened a while ago doesn´t mean anything to you?- Devry asked, feeling deeply hurt, lost and desperate trying to  contain the tears, knowing he was losing her.**

**-Son of a….woman… you had to be the first one to fuck me, isn´t it? I hate you and I hate myself!....-She said furious with him for making bleed her scar.**

**Aram opened his eyes surprised and angry. Even Glenn awoke. Elizabeth and Raymond looked at each other.**

**-I didn´t know Nora…**

**-Of course you didn`t, you  idiot! Until your fucking white sheets told you in red, stupid, stupid man! And I was even more stupid than you!..., you had never had a good girl in your shallow fucking life, that you not even noticed when it happened…Also I mean, c´mon you knew I wasn’t dating anyone…you damn manipulator, were on charge that wouldn´t happen, ever, no?- She said blushing and with all her fury with him and with herself and her feelings for him.**

**-Nora.. I didn´t know I swear.**

**-So you found me sleeping and half drunk and you tried to take advantage of me**

**-Nora, you knew it was me…admit it at least…**

**-… Yes, I don’t want to torture you with the doubt … but I was not entirely in my five senses Devry. That was not the way things should happen.  Do you think I wanted my first time to be half drunk, with a womanizer that hurt me in the past, that was after my new friend? Of course not, you took advantage of my weakness, Do you think you have been the only one wishing for a human touch in your skin all this years? I am human, you know? I am not made of stone…**

**-Nora, the truth, did he forced you? So first you tried to seduce Liz and then this girl? I´m going to kill you!-** **Raymond looked at him angry.**

**Suddenly they noticed Aram walking behind the bar and with just one hit to Devry´s jaw, throwing him to the floor. He was going to kick him at the when Raymond ran to stop him, afraid he could made a big mistake.**

**Nora ran too and faster to put herself between Devry and him, covering Devry with her body, kneeling on the floor, looking at Aram truly scared.**

**Aram out of himself, took a knife from the bar, throw it up of his head, and grabbed it again on the air  by the handle when it was spinning.**

**-Im sorry brother!, Nooo…. please stop! No, no, no! please bro don´t kill him!**

**Aram, with a deep voice and very serious asked**

**-Tell me the truth, Nora, did he forced you, or you let him take you….**

**–Aram, stop you are still drunk- Glenn yelled and scared went to hide behind the piano, with his cellphone.**

**-Aram, give me the knife! - Raymond asked worried everything could finish in a tragedy.**

**-I know what I am doing Reddington. I am drunk, and perhaps tomorrow I won’t remember and I will kill you again when I will remember, I know what I am doing now.**

**-You are a priest Aram. Look at me.- Elizabeth said when she could finally stand next to him with her hand on his wrist, holding the knife together- You are a priest. Remember! “you won`t kill”… She let him take her, isn´t it Nora?**

**-Yes, yes, yes! I did!, little bro, please don´t do it, It was my fault too, stop, I don´t want you to be in troubles again with the police- Nora said very scared, her voice was soft as if she was a little girl.**

**-Aram thrown with fury the knife on the  sink behind the bar, with a deep breathe.**

**-For god sake Devry, you took advantage of her anyway! I always knew she was still a girl…you were not the only one taking care of those idiots…did you believe her white little lies? She could tell you she has wings and she can fly just for the pleasure of playing with the reality. Her concepts about moral are not conventional.  Were you really that blind? Can`t you see the colors of the souls? White is white, Devry, not a degree of white or a tone of white. She is unique. Can`t you see a diamond at the sunlight?  I took care of all the others but from you I expected more...- Aram said hurt and very angry still.**

**-I am sorry brother, It was my fault! I was guilty too!  I was weak!, I ´ve failed… I didn´t keep my promise. You are overreacting Aram, please…**

**-Shut up Nora. I am not angry with you. I love you. Move! -He said giving her an order with a face so hard as an iron sword.  She moved scared obeying.**

**Devry was still on the floor with pain in his jaw.**

**Raymond gave some steps behind.**

**I don’t own Nora. But I am her brother. You made an enormous mistake taking her without loving her and that is what really is burning me inside, Devry.**

**Devry, with pain in his jaw, knew he was not going to stop Aram. Whatever he could to to him was nothing in comparison with losing Nora.**

**-This is for breaking her heart- Aram kicked him on the ribs.**

**-This is for taking her behind my back when she was defenseless- He said kicking him twice.**

**-This is for taking her first time in that stupid fucking way!. He said kicking him for the last time.**

**-Stop Aram. It is enough- Raymond said hugging him to stop him.**

**-Don´t think this is over Devry. We will talk tomorrow, you will have to behave and answer for what you have done to her, I will make you behave as a gentleman, something I thought you were but I was mistaken. I saw you pinning for her for years… do you think I’m just a stupid small town`s priest? Don`t be fooled by my tolerance and patience, I know the jungle, Since I was a little boy, I have been  jumping and running for years through it, with anything else than my bare hands and with her at my side. We had it all and then we had nothing at all, we went through wars before.  I am her warrior, I am her guardian, and I gave her to you, I told you that night, she is still a girl, but you didn’t listen.**

**-Brother…-**

**-Shut up Nora. You still need to grow more, “Sunday girls” as you and Lizzie shouldn´t play with the devil and you knew it. You shouldn’t   push Liz to do things perhaps she was not ready to do, and by consequence awakening the beast in all of us tonight… Of course he was going to realize what he really wanted today and he was going to want to feed the monster and  his hunger not with her, but with you…-He said, trying to contain his anger**

**I allowed him to get closer to you, I trusted in him.- Aram said taking her hands in his hands, looking at her now with all the sweetness of his heart: My beloved sister, You are my miracle. You are my treasure. My baby sister. You are the purest light in my horrible nights, you have been, you are, and you will always be: the bread for my soul, my moon light guiding me under the unknown and dangerous ocean. You have been the bright candle at the terrible storm saving me, again and again, from my terrible loneliness and the desperate hunger of my heart….**

**All of us here tonight have been starving…   I know I am drunk, but I know what I am saying. I made a promise to protect you,  twice. And I have failed- He said with tears in his eyes. I always wanted that your first time were for love, special and beautiful as you are my little sister.**

**-Aram…- Elizabeth put a hand on his shoulder, while Reddington was helping Devry to stand from the floor, giving him an angry look...**

**-You are a bastard, Devry….-Red whispered to his ear.**

**-Aram, listen.- Lizzie took his face in her hands.- It was for love. She can`t see it  yet. Love is blind... And he was blind. Open your eyes… look beyond the appearances… look at the clues, look at the shadows-**

**She said setting her eyes in Reddington`s eyes**

**\- Aram… look through their blind hearts,  look at their eyes…-She put her left hand on his chest.-Lower your anger… shhhh…. Breathe, brother, breathe…- Elizabeth hugged him while he was looking at Nora and Devry`s eyes.**

**-Is that true?- Aram asked to Devry**

**-Aram, I know you won’t believe me-Devry walked still with pain in his ribs, towards Nora, who was standing next to him behind the bar.**

**-Nor, I have been a dog after you, Bending my pride, something I haven`t done with anyone else,  not one but many times, and every time you said no,  You have been punishing me  for years for one mistake I made and  terrible lies you were told. I know I made a bigger one tonight, but I couldn´t resist, you have been burning  my soul for too long…**

**-You all are judging me so hard, and I ask you all, do you know what is to love the other to the extreme of find beauty in the most simple details and things of daily life, when you look at her even tying her shoes? Or walking by the street with her hair writing on the air… jumping and running through the sidewalks, flying as a runaway wild blue bird…**

**-Nor… I adore you. I confess I have been stalking you at night when you use to read in your balcony, with a lamp or a candle, chewing bubble gum in your old and wasted hello kitty pink pajamas… you are so childish some times and I found it absolutely adorable... Because all the money I could get will never paint the blue and gray of my life with your bright  amazing colors…. Yes, I am that pathetic kind of a dog… I am going to Glenn`s coffee every single day I know you will work in there: Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays and Sundays afternoon too.  So I could see you pouring some coffee for me, I ask you always for pancakes so you have to make them for me, Because Glenn is a terrible cook... and he knows… I ask you to serve them as I´ve seen you eating those, with a spoon of butter, marmalade and honey,  And I feel as if you were feeding me, and that is why I got so envy when I saw those two doing it….In general I`m not an envy person, but I saw in them what I always wanted to have with you… I am a fool…**

**I know by memory the order you follow to put the spoons, the forks and the knives in every table, the steps you follow to fold the napkins as if they were a ship made of paper… I know you only drink your coffee with two envelops of sugar, half a  spoon of vanilla and the third part is milk. I know you lick the spoon of the honey three times before to save the jar in the fridge, I know all the colors of your ten pairs of shoes…**

**And I have dreamed of you  all this years, dressed in every one of your four dresses, skirts, jeans, pants and shorts- He said looking at her amazed eyes.- that desperate kind of a dog after you I have been, A mad one. I´ve hated myself for doing it, You don’t know how many times I hated myself, for following you in this sad, pathetic and desperate way, thinking it was just an unhealthy obsession… and you can`t realize yet… And you keep punishing me and to you too, rejecting me one more time for making love to you, when you wanted it too, and you know it, deep in your heart, and I know because I felt you… - he said, taking her chin on his hand. She blushed and lowered her look to the floor, She couldn´t hold his look.**

**I had to have you in my arms, to understand it…I had to get lost in your cherry lips and I had to find myself in your tears, to see it… Yes I have been with other women, the loneliness sometimes is so cruel, and I needed to feel a skin over my dry skin. But they weren`t you, and no one of them could touch my heart in the way you have been doing all this years. You tried to forget me, I `ve tried to forget you too, even with an illusion of you, as it was Liz for me, but I couldn`t… Aram is right, you are unique.**

**-Devry…**

**-Stop Nora, let me talk. I need your mercy.  I am here, entirely naked with my stupid heart in front of you as a while ago in the shower, asking you for your forgiveness and your love, and I won`t stop until you will understand my feelings for you. I am not going to stop until you will tell me you are going to give me one more chance. Because you are a strange and  powerful magneto that drags my heart to your heart, I can´t stop it.  I have been a fool, I have been blind going  after Liz, when the truth was there, as Ray have said, to both of us, in front of our eyes…But I didn’t have the courage to put a name to my feelings, to make you hear what I feel for you…**

**Elizabeth felt as a fool and a coward too for hiding the truth from Reddington...**

**-Nor, I have been a blind fool, but for love. After you rejected me that night, I have been shallowing my pride and asking you for a new chance three times per year, eleven so far. I have been behaving as an idiot sending you flowers, chocolates, teddy bears, a box of your favorite bubble gum brand, books, cd`s, balloons, that stupid music box and the last time a stupid poem I wrote for you.  I hate begging. You are the only one that has made me bend my pride. Tell me Is not  love to do what is more difficult in the world for the one you want?...**

**Nora started to cry.**

**-Why are you so hard on me?-Devry asked with desperation touching her arm sliding his hand through it to try to reach her hand.**

**-Devry, you have been obsessed. women as Nora and Elizabeth can`t be bought. You have to earn them as she has said, Not that I`ve done anything to deserve Lizzie…I don`t even know what I did to get Elizabeth…- He said now confused, trying to understand …what always have been a mystery, love.**

**-Reddington, Its not about buying her. It`s about worship her. You don`t know what is love still…I am talking about doing what is the most difficult thing in the world for love, Have you ever done that for Lizzie? I don’t beg. Ever. You know me from many years ago, before you could arrive to this oasis, we have made business together and you know how cold and hard I can be.   And I had beg her too many times. You will get obsessed too, If one day she could dare to tell you no…she doesn’t know anything about you... What would you do then? You are judging me so hard and you had just threaten me with killing me for being near to Elizabeth when you not even had anything yet, some hours ago…**

**Reddington looked at him, and then to Elizabeth, worried, again and scared.**

**Yours is not love yet….it is under construction still… It will change with time. Love is madness and obsession too. Is about to worship the one you love, more than you love yourself. You have met Liz for how long? Since Friday? Do you know her defects? Her virtues? Have you dealt with her rejection? Do  you know her favorite color? Have you dealt with the most annoying things about her? Have you been dreaming about her? for how long? But the real one, not any illusion you could have in your head about who is she….**

**You have seen each other for some minutes, hours, but not day after day as we have been doing the last five years in this isolated small village. I have been wanting Nor all that time, you have been lucky Liz practically thrown herself in your arms... Nora, I know you don’t feel for me as much as I feel for you, but I can feel you have feelings of love for me too.**

**It is easy to judge but all of  you don’t know what it is to wait for the night, to dream about the one you want, the one you love, To dream about touching your skin Nor, feeling your sweet lips, smelling your neck and your beautiful hair, your fruits scent, looking at your eyes from the proximity of a kiss, dreaming about making poetry with our bodies...**

**Nora looked at him surprised.  Raymond and Elizabeth felt a turn in their hearts. Devry`s words had a heavy weight in all their souls.**

**-I have been dreaming about you since I`ve meet you. Don`t tell me you haven`t because I won`t believe you. Because I `ve touch you in my dreams and you have been so close to me that I could smell  the fruits of your scent, I`ve feel your soul in my dreams.**

**Elizabeth and Raymond looked at each other.**

**-And every time you rejected me, punishing me as you are doing now, for daring to tempt you to get your heart, it was not the right way I know, but I did love you when I had you.  You have been hitting me with the same  damn knife or sword we used to hurt each other that night… all this years I have been following you as a slave.**

**My father rejected me for being just the product of an affair, with the wrong person at the wrong time, according to his words… and my mother too because then I became a burden, so  she abandoned me to my luck, since I was an innocent boy. Time after that I was lucky and I was raised by my grandmother.    Nothing was given to me for free even I could had right to get some of the privileged life of my father….** **You are an orphan, I was, too in a different way, perhaps a more painful one. .**

**I had worked hard to have what I have now, dealing with people that believe me, they aren`t nice and its really terrible just to walk among them. There is no white or greys when I have to  deal with them. It is dark in there. I am sure,  you are my  light**

**Devry touched her right arm sliding slowly the back of his hand, over it, from the shoulder to her hand, while she was looking at him now, entirely moved and crying.**

**-I didn’t humiliated you in that stupid way, of course without intention,  because you were a humble person, as you told me one of the times you rejected me to the extent to tell me never leave you any tip on Glenn`s tables.  In fact I always adored that in you, your pride of being what you are, exactly as you are.**

**I did  hurt you that night because, yes I am an idiot and I don`t  know how to be close to a woman as beautiful and valuable as you are, not just for how you look but for what you are, my crazy angel , you see? I didn’t have the love of a good mother, I did what I always did with other women, and that was my big mistake, to want it all that night, I should have been patient, can you forgive me once for all? I am begging you once more time…- He said looking in her eyes, While she was still pouring tears from her blue eyes in silence.**

**Tonight you have been my woman, you have been mine, you are my new heart.  And I refuse to let you go…And from now, my heart will always beat only for you. I don`t care if you want to be a hairdresser or an astronaut,  I don`t care if you want to be a waitress, I will be there six o`clock for a coffee waiting for you, If you sell cookie`s at Kaplan`s I will be there, as I do every Saturday going for stuff I don`t even need just to be close to you, with long stupid lists just to make you be there next to me, helping me to buy things I finish giving away, So I can be there, close to you, smelling your perfume.**

**I will go to Sunday`s service to see you there, singing in the choir, making funny faces to the kids to make them laugh and interrupting the songs…  Too late, I know, I am telling you all what I always wanted to tell you, but same as you, I have the terrible sin of pride. Every time you rejected me, I went to look in others what I was needing in you, and I showed them off in your face to see if I could make you jealous. Ironic? Isn`t it?**

**-I didn’t know, all this Devry, perhaps you should said that before, since the beginning, then things would be different. You, men… you don’t talk when you should, you don’t tell what is there, in their hearts and then you say we talk too much… At the end neither of us can open our souls and fix the troubles talking. Making agreements, explaining…**

**I have that big defect too, my pride, because It is all what I have had for many years. I don’t beg, either.  I only ask once. No more. The pain could be killing me but I won`t ask twice. Because when you love someone, when you care about someone, that person doesn`t need to ask, to beg, you know what they need and you handle it with generosity. That is the kind of love I believe in.**

**Because I am sorry I don’t believe in sin. I believe in mistakes and bad decisions. You have made both with me.  I`m sorry Devry, I`m not the kind of woman who is going to attack another woman  for trying to get what? If you weren`t mine…Even if we were together…I’m not a babysitter to be after my man pushing away the girls on the road. I expect my man to push them away by himself. Showing to the world he belongs with only one woman. I expect my man to be a man in all the sense and the weight of the word and the concept. A true gentleman.**

**If you were my man and I could see another woman tempting you, and I would see you falling, I would even open the door for you both, clapping as a farewell… Because, I am sorry but I don’t believe in infidelity. When you really love someone, you are so satisfied that you don’t need anything else. The landscape could be great, but I will know where is my home.  I am a very possessive person, but not the kind as to be threatening others for fear of being betrayed. I want to trust in my partner with my life. Temptations could appear, the world is full of beautiful people, inside and out, but when you really know what you want, you don’t change a diamond for stones.**

**Elizabeth was biting  her lower lip, looking to Reddington. He  smiled and hugged her.**

**-I know now… Nor… Do you want me to beg you once more time? Do you want me to kneel?- He said kneeling.-**

**-Stop Devry…- she said sighing, looking at Aram`s eyes full of tears.**

**-Please, forgive my stupid heart. I made a lot of mistakes, one after the other, but I am only human. I am only a human dreaming with an angel… Perhaps I don’t know how to love, but I want to learn with you. I am not promising not making not the same, but other mistakes because we… humans are not built over perfection. But I promise to be forever, only yours…**

**-All this- He looked at his house- Is not a paradise city as, you called it some hours before, Nora If I don`t have with me, the one I want to share it with. My life, won’t be a life after the gift of being inside you, feeling your  wild heart beating only for me, as If we were soulmates If I can`t have all your heart, your soul, your body…**

**-I don’t believe in fate or destiny…-She said trying to contain her feelings**

**Not fate or destiny, Nor…Just life, following the right rhythm in it´s eternal cicle of love.**

**Elizabeth looked at  Devry amazed. Now she knew why she felt attracted to him at the beginning. He was able to see the world as she did. She was the north, Nora was the south, Devry was the mirror reflecting Nora, her reflection.**

**Devry extended his left hand towards Nora- I have been a slave of my pride, can you freed me now?...**

**-Shut up…-Nora said, crying and shaking with a broken voice- I have been a bigger slave Devry…Forgive me too, please…**

**Nora put her right hand above his hand softly.**

**-Im here, In my knees, surrendering my pride, my heart, my body and soul to your entire beautiful being, Nor…**

**-Nor… You are the fractal I belong with. I love you…- He said, finally the magic words,  that built a bridge to her heart.**

**-Get up, you idiot!- She said trying to smile. He stood up.**

**-Nor…**

**-Shut up and kiss me…**

**Nora took with her left hand, the back of his head towards her and kissed him softly, feeling his tears and her tears on their lips. While he was taking her by her waist and kissing her with desperation, drinking life from her mouth, tasting her lips and her tongue sliding through his tongue, feeling the world spinning around them to a vertiginous speed while everything was frozen around, and then, she felt as if her high fence made of thorns were falling to the ground, and that rainy storm vanished in the abyss of their rising love..**

**Elizabeth, then, grabbing Raymond`s arm and getting closer, whispered in his ear after kissing him softly and deeply between their tears too:**

**-Can you see us through the mirrors?...**

** The amazing grace. **

****

**Devry arrived to Wild Roses Village before Christmas 2008.  He came back from Irak one year ago, after his failed efforts to avoid the unavoidable during one terrible year. He was buying cigars at Kaplan`s when he saw Nora with her white dress with a design of little pink roses all over, and silver ballerinas walking by the street to Church. It was Sunday morning. He was close to the big window, smoking outside. She passed near him with a cerulean scarf used as a shawl, covering her arms. He saw his big blue beautiful eyes, and he smelled her perfume. She was walking fast, worried because she was arriving late and Aram would be upset. He saw the leather bracelet with the star in her wrist, and he knew it was her, passing fast as the wind, taking his breath away.**

**Kaplan closed the store with key. In a hurry to arrive on time.**

**-Who is she?- Devry asked.**

**-The sister of the priest.- Kaplan smiled.**

**-Christian priest?**

**Kaplan looked at him doubting.**

**You have said you came here for Cooper`s invitation, isn`t it?**

**-Yes.**

**-Ah… ok, well…Then I guess you are somewhat aware… not exactly a regular Christian priest… we are…a particular community…Are you coming?**

**-Sure.**

**When they arrived to church, the service had started. The church had a concave ceiling. There were candles everywhere. Instead a cross, there was a big snowflake as a star of the winds made of silver strong filigree.**

**Nora was in the middle of the children of the chorus. She put her tongue out of her mouth, doing  funny faces to make them laugh. Kaplan walked fast to sit in the piano.**

**Aram took the microphone and looking surprised at Devry who was walking by the middle of the passage, said.**

**This are our words, to cast the spell:**

**God is us, we are god. We were created by it`s image. Our one and only command: We  exist To love, to testify, to worship and defend Christ our Neighbor as we do with Ourselves.**

**Aram, made a signal to Nora to sing and to say her own words. She put her hands over her chest together in a prayer and said:**

**This are my words to recognize myself in the mirrors:**

**We are The Fractals, made of The Dust and The  Water in The Cold.  We have The Fire, We are The Heat, We are Animals in The Flesh, We are The Branches of The Tree, We are the Energy traveling in Our Blood, The Orgasm.  We are The Diverse Arrows in all Directions and Dimensions blown by The Wind.**

_“Amazing grace! How sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me!_

_I once was lost, but now am found;_

_Was blind, but now I see.”_

**Kaplan started playing the piano.**

_“Amazing grace! How sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me!_

_I once was lost, but now am found;_

_Was blind, but now I see.”_

_’Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,_

_And grace my fears relieved;_

_How precious did that grace appear_

_The hour I first believed.”_

_“Through many dangers, toils and snares,_

_I have already come;_

_’Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,_

_And grace will lead me home._

**Devry heard her amazed, touched to his roots. He felt her voice as balm over his soul. The war was behind as a bad dream. Her deep strong voice making echoes with the stone walls and caressing his soul.**

_The Lord has promised good to me,_

_His Word my hope secures;_

_He will my Shield and Portion be,_

_As long as life endures.”_

**He closed his eyes and he remembered the terrible colors of the destruction of the war dissolving with her voice, the shades of the sadness vanished when he opened his eyes and saw all the people around. Singing with her with their eyes closed, taken by their hands.**

_“ Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,_

_And mortal life shall cease,_

_I shall possess, within the veil,_

_A life of joy and peace.”_

**Nora opened her eyes smiling, and then she saw him. Her heart jumped to her throat. She made a pause. Aram opened his eyes, Her eyes were lost in Devry`s eyes when she sung again.**

_“The earth shall soon dissolve like snow,_

_The sun forbear to shine;_

_But God, who called me here below,_

_Will be forever mine._

_When we’ve been there ten thousand years,_

_Bright shining as the sun,_

_We’ve no less days to sing God’s praise_

_Than when we’d first begun._

_Amazing grace! How sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me!_

_I once was lost, but now am found;_

_Was blind, but now I see.”_

**Devry felt her voice traveling through his veins. Her strength in her eyes. She smiled to him and he knew he had found a paradise. Nora looked at the abyss of his eyes, and her reckless heart gave two steps behind, scared.**

**Aram smiled, recognizing Devry. Nora recognized Devry. Devry recognized both. But they never said a word about it all those years…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Synæsthesia or synaesthesia; from the Ancient Greek σύν syn, "together", and αἴσθησις aisthēsis, "sensation") is a neurological phenomenon in which stimulation of one sensory or cognitive pathway leads to automatic, involuntary experiences in a second sensory or cognitive pathway.[
> 
> It has been suggested that synesthesia develops during childhood.


	26. Of The stupid love that is always stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complete title of the chapter  
> Of The stupid love that is always stupid. The broken heart of the sin eater. The sword between Reddington`s and Elizabeth´s partial revelations. The big fat troubles from the border of the frontier. The promise to the prisoner. The big bad wolves and the blind angel. The lighthouse at the border of the frontier. The stupid traps of the naïve silly rabbit and the wolf in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for the chapter:  
> Stupid, Kacey Musgraves  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8B493ffoqTs&index=23&list=PLbUsRHD9_UDvEzSsoZ53b27atQpXZA-zN
> 
> or
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlUf4WsLdXU
> 
> Dream a little dream of me  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBnBkud1__w
> 
> Perhaps, Perhaps, perhaps. cover stringspace.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8B_bSFmWPQ
> 
> Can´t help falling in love with you Cover Alfie Boe  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTJIpOcmXxo

 

**26**

**Of The stupid love that is always stupid. The broken heart of the sin eater. The sword between Reddington`s  and Elizabeth´s  partial revelations. The big fat troubles from the border of the frontier.  The promise to the prisoner. The big bad wolves and the blind angel. The lighthouse at the border of the frontier. The stupid traps of the naïve silly rabbit and the wolf in love**

_“Plays you like a fiddle_

_Shakes you like a rattle_

_Takes away your gun_

_And sends you into battle_

_Huffs and it puffs_

_'Til it blows your house down_

_And you don't know your heart_

_From a hole in the ground_

_Stupid love is stupid_

_Don't know why we always do it_

_Finally find it just to lose it_

_Always wind up looking stupid_

_Girl meets boy_

_And boy he's a looker_

_Can't separate the salt from the sugar_

_There's nothing in your pockets_

_There's footprints on your face_

_You can't tell anymore_

_If you're the rabbit or the snake_

_Stupid love is stupid_

_Don't know why we always do it_

_Finally find it just to lose it_

_Always wind up looking stupid_

_I drink to feel_

_I smoke to breathe_

_Just look what love_

_Has done to me_

_Stupid love is stupid_

_Don't know why we always do it_

_Finally find it just to lose it_

_Always wind up looking so damn_

_Stupid love is stupid_

_Don't know why we always do it_

_Finally find it just to lose it_

_Always wind up looking stupid_

**_Kacey Musgraves, Stupid_ ** _._

_“Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you”_

**_Written by Hugo Peretti, Luigi Creatore and George David Weiss._ **

_“You won't admit you love me._

_And so how am I ever to know?_

_You only tell me_

_Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps.”_

**_Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps. Written by Joe Davies_ **

****

** Friday **

**The doctors left Reddington room. He was still digesting the news. He knew he needed to go to talk with her. To leave clear at least in part, their situation. He was fooled once and he was not going to allow her to fool him again. He was not going to allow her to break his heart again.**

** The broken heart of the sin eater. **

****

**Sunday night**

****

**Reddington waited for Dembe to answer.**

**-Dembe, I need some information and it is urgent.**

**-About who?**

**-About… a woman I’m going to marry in a while.**

**-What???**

**-I have… a strange feeling, I hope… I truly hope to be mistaken… but there is a slight probability… Her name is Elizabeth Keen and is the preschool teacher here. Ask Cooper and please I need that information really fast.**

**-Man….Are you sure of what you are going to do?**

**-I am. I won´t let her go. It doesn’t matter if she could, by a strange joke of universe, to be her, or if she is not. I truly hope she is not. Because if she is… things would be terribly complicated, for both of us…**

**-What is happening Red?**

**-I can´t tell you now, I will explain tomorrow, just please research the most you can about her.**

** Thursday **

****

**After Dembe gave him the information he could find about Elizabeth, Reddington wanted to dismiss the doubt. Elizabeth Scott. Then Elizabeth Keen. No. she couldn’t be.  Sam Snow and Lizbeth Snow were their names always in his mind, He even confirmed with Caul`s son. She was not her,  as he never had not even a single photograph of her, her image in his mind was blurry, after almost two decades.**

**1999**

**He arrived to Caul´s house. After leaving prison, he went to that post office and  he didn´t find any news from Sam. So he went to that house. The butler told him to wait in the office.**

**Caul appeared and hugged him.**

**You should tell me to go to pick you out of there, Red.**

**-It doesn’t matter. I came to ask for Liz and Sam.**

**-Oh… I see…**

**-What happened? He said he was going to leave me a message and there is nothing.**

**-They had disappeared, Reddington. You need to be strong. Im not going to make you wait more to know the truth. We received a note. Liz is living with a man. She is married now. Sam doesn’t want to know anything about us. This is the last time I am going to talk about her. It is so painful, as to talk about the others that have been lost. But with her especially, she grew up here as our daughter, and now she is gone forever.**

**Reddiington jaw was trembling of pain and anger. He felt a knife going through his heart.**

**-That is not possible, Leornard. Did they play with me? –His voice was breaking of pain and disappointment. Did Sam played with me, or was she? I have been a stupid, a fool….-Reddinton defeated by the circumstances of life,  with his fists on the desk felt deeply betrayed.**

**-No, Sam would never do that. But… Raymond, she was too young… perhaps her feelings weren´t… true…**

**-No, that is not possible- He said hitting the desk, angry and hurt.**

**-She was young, Raymond. She found someone else. Both of you should get married two years ago, even if you were in prison, She should never leave this house. I told you, when you called us to tell us about your engagement.  But you didn’t listen to me. Rita and I would support your position even against my mother if she would dare to say no. But you acted behind my back, You and Sam were very impulsive in your decisions Raymond and you know it, at the end all that just brought sadness not just for you but for us too.**

****

**I guess you were the one that helped Sam to escape, even our sons escaped with them some weeks after they left.  Rita is suffering. I am suffering. They discovered what the family has been doing, and they left us. We get some random messages from Harry sometimes. He has said they are ok, but not a word about Liz. We haven´t done much to find them as we are still going through dangerous times and I trust Sam would keep them protected, I guess it is for the best, I will find them when all this could be over.  We received an anonymous message about her marriage  two months ago. I didn’t want to tell you about it until we could talk face to face.**

**Reddington was palid, hurt, angry and out of breath.**

**-I am a fool. I am a stupid, falling for a volatile girl I´ve meet for just some moments… It’s my fault, It was an illusion I hold for too long in that hell, I don’t know how I fell in that trap, for god sake, I am a man! I am not an idiot kid.-Raymond fell on a chair with his hands on his face, desperate.**

**-Ray, It was normal. Your marriage was a big mistake, your child past away, your heart has been alone for so long…then you found someone pure in the most painful moment of your life who saved your life and gave comfort and hope to your darkness… It was logical, Raymond… and yes, you were in a hell in that prison. We owe you for that and you know it. I understand she was your refuge in that sad cage…**

**-Five years, Leonard, dreaming about her, I don’t even remember well her face, but I think, I feel… I love her…**

**-Raymond…better  you don’t have any photograph, Ask yourself if you really love her, or the woman you think she is. I only can guess is half and half. I hate to say this but this was a starting love, that was cut at the beginning of the road. Please forgive her, she is young.**

**-I do, I forgive her, but it hurts so much, I forgive her because I don’t deserve her.**

**-It’s not about to deserve, Ray. Perhaps nobody deserves anything. Or we all deserve everything. Love just appears, just because, it doesn’t have an explanation, a logic sequence to follow. Love is whimsical and yes, stupid. When we love, we become stupid kids doing crazy things because our hearts are higher than our brains. It doesn’t matter your age or gender. Forgive her to get some peace. Forgive her because she did good to your soul and even you are suffering you had happiness thinking about her in that hell. Forgive her because you love her, and let time to do it´s magic.**

**-Oh, stupid fool!... I let her go Leonard,  I let her fool me, At my age,  I am a stupid!- Reddington hit the wall until he got blood in his hands. Caul hugged him to stop him, while Raymond was crying as a boy in his shoulders.**

**-Yes I forgive her. But my heart is truly broken. I don’t know now and perhaps it doesn’t matter if I was really in love with who she is or what I thought she was….**

**-Raymond… there was love there, we all saw it. you could feel it…I think the most painful lesson here is: If we find love, we should be strong and determinate  enough as to grab it with the clutches and never ever let it go, it doesn’t matter the difficult circumstances or if it’s the wrong or right time, because things change so fast, and true love is one of those weird miracles that once you see them appear you have to catch them with everything you have.**

**Grab it immediately to the bones, the soul, the flesh, the mind, whatever…. and even force it to be a unity. Don’t let it go not even for a second. That is the only way love can survive time, change and evolution… She is young, and yes, you let her go. You should listen to me. But, my dear friend, believe me… If you are meant to be… the same universe that deviated you both  from your path will unite you  again, and if that happens my dear friend, grab her soul, chain it, shake it and burn it nailed to your soul, until you would become two reflections in one  forever.**

 

                                                             &&&&&&&&&&&

 

**Nicole De la Cruz.                                                                Vanessa Ann De la Cruz.**

 

 

**The big fat troubles from the border of the frontier**

**Part. 1**

** Sunday. **

****

** Devry`s house. **

****

**Elizabeth went for her phone, it was at the living room in her bag. She was waiting for their answer. Then she read the two emails.**

_“ Mira guera, estamos de mierda hasta el puto cuello, tu también mamacita…, tu sabes que tú tienes la chingada culpa. Nicky va manejando la moto.  Estamos llegando a tu pinche pueblo pronto. Tus chingada tex-mex prima. Codigo La Vane, la bestia“_

**_(“Look, blonde…We are in deep shit till the fucking neck_** **_,  you included little mom… you know you are the one to fucking blame. Nicky is driving the motorbike.  We are arriving to your idiot town soon._ **

**_Your fucking tex-mex cousin._ **

**_Code The Vane, The Beast” )_ **

_“ Aqui, disfrutando de los “finos y elegantes” problemas que nos dejaste, maldita vagabunda,  A ver a qué horas se te pega la gana bajarte de tu nubecita azul y ver  cómo demonios nos ayudas a solucionar tus “delicados enredos”, porque estamos “hasta la madre” de andar lidiando con tus ”lindos arguendes” . Ya no hay modo de parar este rollo, viene con todo como un tren y se va a estrellar en nuestras caras.  Asi que agarrate de tus santos ovarios y busca la manera de arreglar este maldito lio, tu, muñequita gringa de una vez por todas porque, como dice Vanessa, “Nos esta cargando el payaso, la chingada, la fregada y todo lo que se atraviese” Tenemos días viajando hasta este recóndito lugar donde apuesto  vive  el mismísimo Santa Claus. Llegamos esta noche a tu lindo pueblecito._ _Te quiero mil, prima, nunca cambies. Besos xxx_

_p.d. Tambien vienen por ti, cariño asi que mueve tu “trasero/derriere/culo” y rápido porque todas  nos vamos a quemar a lo bruto._

_Tuya, de mi hermana y de nadie mas…_ _Codigo Nicole, La Peligrosa “_

**_"Here, enjoying the" fine and elegant "problems that you left us, damn tramp, waiting to see at what time you want to get down of your little blue cloud and see how the hell to help us solve your " delicate tangles ", because we are “ till  the mother”  Of being dealing with your "beautiful entanglements". There is no way to stop this roll, it comes with everything like a train and is going to crash in our faces. So grab your holy ovaries and find a way to fix this damn mess… you, little gringa doll  once and for all because, as Vanessa says, "We are being carried by the clown, the chingada (fucked)  and the fregada (screwed) and everything that goes through" We have days traveling to this remote place where I bet the very  Santa Claus is living in here. We arrived tonight at your cute little village. I love you a thousand, cousin, never change. Kisses xxx_ **

**_P.S. They  are also coming for you, honey so move your "butt/derriere/ ass" and fast because we are all going to burn to the brute._ **

**_Only yours, my sister and for no one else.. Code Nicole, the Dangerous "_ **

**She sighed when she read the message.  Damn stupid girls… Same as when she was on the run, years ago... she was always bringing troubles to the ones she cared about. They were big fat troubles by themselves… But at the end it was her fault, that too. And she knew it deeply in her heart. Why was she always at the eye of the hurricane dragging everything around to the chaos? She thought, and she went to the studio to call them, worried.**

 

** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**forever.**

** The sword between Reddington`s  and Elizabeth´s  partial revelations **

**Friday 3:00 pm**

**Elizabeth had finished her meal and just done with washing her teeth. She was wearing blue hospital ´s shorts and a t-shirt with stripes she requested to feel more comfortable. The band aids from her head were removed but not the cast on her left arm she couldn’t move, and  the big bondage on her left tight, she couldn’t even hold for a second on her feet, The real thing was in her stomach, It was really painful still to move in any direction. She was not able to stand by herself.**

**The doctors came that morning and told her there was nothing wrong with her brain. Then she asked them if her amnesia could be due to the extreme stress she went through and they said it could be a high probability .  She was afraid of seeing Reddington again. She knew he was going to be there anytime and she didn’t  know how to react, or what to do.**

**They told her he was dead. So she had to continue with her life and try to forget him. She waited years to dare to give herself to another man. She was confused. She thought she felt In love with a neighbor. A completely  new story, then suddenly she was married to him, then he was “he” the stranger,  and then finally realizing the danger behind his identity, to be with him was wrong… and dangerous. She was terribly confused with her feelings with the one he was then, the one she tought he was when she met him at her cabin, and the one that he was for real now.**

**She was listening some music and closed her eyes. She was reclined over the pillows, remembering the past. When they danced. When they told her “he” was dead. She had to forget him and when she finally put the dots together, she knew he was related to something bad and obscure.  She opened her eyes when she smelled him there.**

**She looked at him scared. All her body language was about fear. Reddington didn’t expect that reaction from her, he felt as if she was slapping his face. Raymond looked at her eyes. This time, his mind was more clear that the past days.**

**When Dembe told him she was related to Caul, there was a little bit of a scratch to his heart, but he dismissed it, now he was sure, he did it on purpose, he didn’t want to see the truth. He was still amazed of how fool he was. He felt as an idiot, a stupid again… all the clues were there so easy to see, and he walked in front of them entirely blind. Terror, he thought that was the only explanation, and he admitted for himself that it was probably by fear to acknowledge all the weight of the situation if she was his Lizbeth**

**He saw the fear in her eyes, her body trying to move far from him, her open mouth close to a scream. Why was she so scared?  And he knew the answer.**

**-Elizabeth..- Reddington said very seriously…-We need to talk. It is important.**

**-I… I am tired… I…. need to sleep- She said trying to push him away, and he knew it immediately what she was doing.**

**-You know who am I, isn`t it?- Raymond asked narrowing his eyes as a wolf.**

**-What are you talking about? –She said, lying**

**-Admit it.**

**-Admit what?**

**-Admit that you know who I am.**

**-You are Raymond… I know…- She said, playing dumb.**

**-Don`t play that game Elizabeth…-He said, starting to lose his patience. He didn’t want to be in the same desperate situation than Devry.**

**-What game?**

**-You know who I am, admit it, and admit you missed me**

**-Ok- she rolled her eyes annoyed to have to deal with all this while she was still having an enormous pain in her body and unable to move**

**-I… missed you, but we just saw each other last night….**

**Reddington sighed, upset she still wanted to play that game.**

**-I forgive you,  even you betrayed me years ago.- He said, taking her chin on his hand, in a very possessive way, that scared her even more.**

**-What betrayal? You are Raymond…. My neighbor….my… husband?...-She said,  really scared now for his aggressive reaction, she was close to cry of fear.**

**-I am the man at the fountain you saved nineteen years ago, we danced together… and you know it. Stop with the lies. You knew it last night and you knew it that Sunday. – He said, finally.**

**Elizabeth got frozen. She was expecting to play the same game than Nora wanted to play, but Raymond wasn`t able to play.**

**-Admit it!- He said, giving her an order.**

**-Or what?- She said, almost crying- What are you going to do?**

**-What are you talking about Elizabeth? We should be happy we finally found each other after all this years! You are not married anymore we are free and we are married now... You said that night, You were in love with me at sixteen.- He said, starting to get as desperate as Devry. He took her face with both hands, staring at her close to her face.**

**-Elizabeth, Liz, or Lizbeth as I thought it was your name. I want to believe you were sincere and you loved me then. Because I did love you. I don’t know exactly what kind of love but I did, and I love you now…-He said trying to kiss her but she closed her eyes and moved her face to a side, and he started to lose his patience feeling more hurt.**

**\- I waited for you. Even after your betrayal. I forgave you then even it was truly painful, I grabbed your memory as a shipwreck to a piece of wood floating in the ocean…. You were very young. I forgive you, really, I know I didn’t deserve you then, and perhaps I don’t deserve you now, but we lost many years already. I want you with me. This time I won´t let you go. Ever. You are mine.**

**-What betrayal, are you crazy?-She asked confused.**

**-They told me you were married and happy with another man, when I went to claim you for me in 1999.**

**-Claim? She said, even more afraid.**

**-Yes, Elizabeth. Don´t play more games, You know you were promised to me…we were engaged.**

**-Promised? Engaged?  You are crazy- She said purring a tear.**

**-Yes, by your father.**

**-No… that is not possible! He wasn´t part of that patriarchal rites.-She said entirely out of her mind, and trying to control herself, without success, he was there very close to her, his face in front of her face, no way out.**

**-It is. And time after that by Caul and Diane too. We had to do it. You know partriarchal and matriarchal rites at the end are about the same: power. We did it to protect you.  They didn’t have another choice rather than accept your father´s decision, and Diane really knew how to get a great profit of that.**

**Elizabeth started crying… with his free hand over her mouth. She couldn`t believe what she was hearing.**

**-They told us in 1998  you were dead. I was devastated. That is why time after that, I gave myself to another man… In 2008.**

**Raymond opened his eyes with pain and fury.**

**\- ’98? I went to look for you in 1999, and Leonard told me you got married Did you wait until 2008? Who told you that? Caul? Diane?-His brain was about to explode.**

**-No, not to me, to my father, not them… We were hiding for years…-She closed her eyes, remembering, feeling hurt  and sad.**

**\- They lied to you and your father. – He hit the bed with fury, scaring her even more.**

**-You never came back for me…I sent you a letter**

**\- I went to look for you.**

**-That is no true…**

**\- Not when we meet,  then…You were very young Elizabeth. I was grieving my daughter. It was not the right time, And most at all… We all were in danger, you could be a target. I sent a message too. But  I went to look for you five years later. I went to claim you, by your promise.**

**Do you think it was easy for a 32 years old man to accept he was falling for a very young woman he barely knew? It happened, slowly but it did.  I always preferred to call it a crush in front of… rather than love. It was not even legal when we´ve meet. And you know communication after that was difficult.  But you left me a message to find you in our dreams…**

**Liz cryed. And she took a wrong decision thinking it was for her own protection and survival, because she didn’t  have all the facts, the whole picture.**

**\- I was a child…I was young, at that age I thought everything was possible and you could conquer the world with a smile and defeat the devil with some charm, I was a girl and I was naïve and stupid.**

**That is the awful truth about love… Always…love is always stupid, don’t you know Reddington? We do the most crazy and stupid things for the need of love, and for the love itself.- She said, crying and trying to escape of the situation.**

**\- Yes, love is stupid, I was a stupid, believing in you then…And apparently you think I am a stupid now trying to fool me with that shit.  Elizabeth, don´t try to fool me. You were a young woman, not a child. Don’t play with me. You don’t have anything wrong in your brain. The doctors just told me. You should remember.  You kissed me. You knew what you were doing. You know how they live and their customs. You were living  with them… You even licked my skin when we danced, in front of all, to leave a mark, after you  tasted my tears at the garden. They told me you had chosen me. You sent me your ribbon.**

**-Who told you that?**

**-First Caul, then your father.**

**-When did you met my father?**

**\- After we met. We did some… things… together…**

**-I can´t believe it!- She replied closing her eyes.**

**-Believe it, just for a very few occasions. Then, there was… an accident with… Caul and your father and some… enemies… It was when you had to escape. Time after that… he went to look for me.**

**-What accident?. Tell me the truth. I´m fed up with lies. I never betrayed you. I waited for you for years. But you were dead. And I waited almost a decade to move on finally.**

**-I …went to prison for killing someone in self-defense.**

**Liz started breathing fast.**

**-You don’t go to prison for killing in self-defense Raymond. You have… bad business…**

**She was so afraid of talking about all the painful past. But If he was going to put the cards on the table, she was going to do it too, but carefully.**

**-So, admit you are in business with Caul… and Diane…**

**-I was… In a way… yes. I did, And I had to, with Diane, If I wanted to claim you later… but  I don’t know what do you know about their … business…**

**She opened her mouth and started breathing faster and faster. She wanted to run away but she couldn’t move.**

**-I guess not much… but enough then to be afraid of them…and you...-She tried to escape from his hands terrified.**

**-Is that the only reason why you are afraid of me? – He said, still with his hands on her face holding her forcing her to look at him and very close to her mouth feeling deeply hurt by her rejection, and all those wasted years of loneliness he could spent with her and he didn´t. Someone else played them. Of that, he was sure, and he was going to discover who was guilty of their suffering.**

**-Yes.- She said, crying, and closing her eyes, Her hands started shaking-  I can´t tie my life to a criminal. I am sorry Raymond…We are done…I don´t want to be your wife anymore.**

**Reddington, felt then a painful stab on his heart. A sharp knife going inside. The pain was so unbearable that  tears dropped from his eyes. A strange desperation squeezed his heart to the limit suffocating his soul. She opened her eyes and he kissed her mouth very softly touching her lips, but she started trembling. All her body convulsed, her senses were overloaded and her mind overwhelmed.  He screamed to the nurses for a doctor.**

****

** The promise to the prisoner**

**1997**

**Reddington was looking at Sam. They were sitting on the prison´s visiting room.**

**-You are paying for something I did- Sam said, extending a hand over the table.**

**-You did it for your daughter.-Raymond put his hand over.**

**-Yes. But that was my fault, not yours.**

**-Sam, they would kill you, and to me too and Caul. You know it.**

**-You saved us both. And you condemned yourself.**

**-I killed him Sam.**

**-You finished him…I shot him first… you are eating our sin…**

**-Leave it like that. You have to take care of her.**

**-Caul told me you want her.**

**Reddington closed his eyes, embarrassed.**

**-Liz told me she wants you.**

**Reddington opened his eyes surprised.**

**-She has chosen you. You know the way we live. This is getting really dangerous Raymond. I can’t stay here for long. We are hiding. I´m afraid they could find us and claim her.**

**-You have rights over her. You are not part of their… clan or whatever is the name for that… way of life.**

**-We have their blood in our blood. We have lived in there for so long.  They don´t want me, but Liz. They are obsessed with her light… you know what I mean…**

**-Oh! you have to go far away from them with her Sam!**

**-I´m getting old Red. To keep escaping that way I need resources I don’t have.  I don´t know for how long I will be able to stop this, also I don’t want to risk her to be near the family now that we are in war... Raymond, you have to know, something  I just knew… There are  very dangerous wolves near her…that have been… smelling….her…**

**Reddington opened his eyes with anger and jealousy**

**-Who?**

**-I need to confirm that information.**

**-Damn! –Reddington wanted to hit the table with his fists, but he saw the guards checking on him. And he stopped himself.**

**-If she is promised to you and someone dares to touch her,  it would write their own death sentence even inside the rules of their own clan.**

**\- Sam, I am a man, she is too young...**

**-You have saved our lives. We owe you. I am really worried. Someone can find us anytime, abduct her, rape her and then claim her. You know there are branches of the clan that have bonds with really dark people, just for the thirst of money and ambition, revenge doesn’t take you anywhere and you know it now, I hope...  I have been hiding her from them for years, but the stupid pride of Diane, showing her off, caused it.  I know she will be safe with you. Do you want her? Do you want my Liz?- Sam said with tears in his eyes.**

**-I… guess… I …do…**

**-Are you sure?**

**-I am not but I think it would be good for both. But I´m here, in this damn hell... Does she want to?**

**-You will be free in two years. She will be 21 years old. You can claim her then. She said she is in love with you. Or now if you wish…**

**He smiled.-Really?**

**-She has said that.**

**-Sam, she is still too young to know about love. I like her, and I have… some feelings for her. But I don’t know her, and she doesn’t know me, Sam, this can´t be, even I would like it. It would be a beautiful illusion for my desperate loneliness. But I don’t want to hold into an illusion, I want something real.**

**-She is young, but she knows what she wants.- Sam smiled- Do you know, the most you resist to love, the most the love grabs you by the neck and whispers “It is possible… it is real”… What would be life without illusions and dreams, and hopes?... A sad desert in the night, cold and dry… We need a sunshine, even if we are close to the fall…**

**We need a hope to hold our hearts every single morning we awake and start a new page, we need some love  to survive. Love is the fuel to start our engines, without it we are just mechanical pieces of flesh together without sense and purpose. What if she is young and you are older. I was older than her mother. And she is waiting for me beyond life. We were happy, we are still even she is not here physically, but in my heart and my dreams every single second of my life….**

**-They won´t wait for that long Sam.**

**-They will have to. If we make the promise. I don’t want to risk them to know who she is.**

**-Those are old customs… -Raymond answered surprised and pleased**

**-You could get married soon, too if you want. I would talk with her.**

**-No. I don’t want her to see me here. I want… I don’t want her near any hell, She will be better far away of this war, of that family, with you. Run away Sam. About the promise… it is a very old tradition…**

**-It is, but we will use their own rules to protect her. I have the cloth. Sam looked at the guard. The guard turned his back to them. Sam got a small white nightdress. He took a pin from inside his mouth, and making a cut on his left arm, he signed his name with an arrow to the left of his name using his blood as ink.**

**Raymond took the pin doubting, and taking a deep breath, he took the same pin and making a cut in his left arm, he signed his name to the left.**

**-Write an arrow to the left of your name- Sam said, she will write hers later.  I am offering her to  you, not as a thing, but as a father that knows best what she wants and what she needs. I know her, Raymond. I know her  heart as a map. Your paths are linked…**

**Raymond finished writing smiling. His heart was beating so fast, thinking about her and the possibility of love.**

**-You have to call them  tomorrow morning and tell them she is yours.- Sam said. - I will send a photograph of this to them tonight.**

**\- I will. Sam you have to go to… that post office we had talked about. Number 936 The code to open it is  939L966Z393S696S. Take all the money you need. Disappear, please. Don’t contact me again, until 2 years from now. If not they will find you, and I don’t want to risk you both.  I will look for you when I will get out of here. Send a letter there with a location and I will find you. Then the three of us will disappear from this damn world.**

**-Done. This is for you.- Sam said giving him blue lace with some daisies and roses embroidery.- The lace she uses for her hair or her waist. She has the other with her. Keep your heart close with her heart…**

**-I will...**

**-Do what you told me you have to do with them. Do it for yourself, for them, and for me and Liz. God knows you have to do it. To defend ourselves is not a crime, but a right. A prerrogative sometimes we have to take to survive. No regrets Reddington. Everyone saves the world and our own world in our very personal way. If it’s the right or the wrong way sometimes doesn´t matter as much as if it is necessary to protect the ones you love.**

**\- I will, take care please. Take care of her. Please…Tell her I will see her in my dreams. –Reddington said, shy.**

**Sam smiled moved deeply in his heart. And repeating the traditional ritual, he put a hand over his shoulder, looked at him with tears on his eyes.**

**-We are writing the roads for the future, we are writing on the stars… She will be yours.**

** &     &    &**

**Dembe was again punished in another cell. They had a really cruel enemy in prison and Dembe was always taking all the blame to protect Raymond.**

**That lonely night Reddington dreamed with making her his woman. Feeling free of guilt for the first time in years.  He awoke with a painful erection. He took Elizabeth´s lace in his hands, and lowering his pants, he tied it to his penis, rubbing his erection with its soft silk between his fingers, pulling the end with the other hand to tight himself thinking in her folds, closed and narrow, dreaming about to be the first to own her  beautiful being. He came with an extraordinary, violent and powerful orgasm that made him, tremble from his head to his toes, pouring his seed on his skin and the blankets, calling her name struggling for not to scream it.**

** &&&&&&&&&&&&**

****

** The lighthouse at the border of the frontier. **

** 1998 **

****

**September. Friday night**

**The day Elizabeth was told “he” was dead in an accident. She felt like she died inside. She didn’t want to eat, she didn’t want to sing. She didn’t want to get up from bed. She left school for almost a year. She was a ghost in the old house of the other family of her father. One night some months after that, She had a dream. They were floating in the water of a bath tube and she was riding him, feeling his hands all over her body. She was then half awake when she thought she was never going to feel him inside her.**

**Then she remembered what her cousins told her to do to finish with all that frustration. Then she did what she had never done.  She rubbed her pulsating clit with one hand and with the other  touching her soaked sex, she put her fingers inside herself, breaking painfully her own hymen thinking about his erection penetrating her for the first time, she screamed of pain and pleasure, and sadness and happiness. She did it again, and again, with tears on her face, until she came so strong as if her body were convulsing in a long, releasing orgasm.**

** Ezra**

** 2000 **

****

**November, Friday 3:00 am.**

**-I didn’t know you were smoking here- Ezra appeared behind her. She was over the roof of her room, in that old big house in the middle of nowhere close to Mexico`s border. It was late, and she was wearing her blue hello kitty`s pajamas.**

**-Yeah, well….- She said, with the cigar in her hand**

**-Are you still wearing that thing?- He laughed. She was almost 19 years old and he was 20. – You are so childish and corny sometimes Liz…That thing has even holes, it fits small in your body, throw it to the garbage.**

**She lifted her shoulders, not giving importance to it.**

**-I don’t care.- She said, the smoke escaped from her mouth, with a deep sigh of sadness and melancholy.**

**.What is happening? Is that about the stranger again?**

**-Yeah…**

**-You will forget him.**

**-Perhaps, I don’t know… I am lost…. Don’t worry, it’s just nostalgia.**

**-You are not lost Lizbeth. You are just scared- He said, grabbing a cigar too.**

**-I am. I think I did something bad, worse than one year ago, but I don’t care anymore.**

**-Good.**

**-Why good?**

**-Because one of your biggest mistakes, Lizbeth is to try to do things always right.  Your mother set a very high standard for you and birdie… listen to me… she wasn`t perfect either. She lost her life in that search for perfection and rightness, and virtue and all those things that aren`t made for humans. We are not angels.**

**You punish sometimes yourself unconsciously, wishing to be better than you are, to reach an idealistic idea of “kindness”… that is unattainable for simple mortals as us. We are not angels nor saints. We are only human, we are made of dust. You demand in yourself things that you shouldn’t, believe me you are good enough, and….I am sorry to tell you this but Liz,  but, you punish the others around too unintentionally**

**-God knows I am far from perfection, and that is not my goal. I just would want to defeat this aggressiveness, this fury I feel sometimes and I can’t avoid to feel. Do I punish people, how?**

**-You shouldn’t judge people just with the white and black. There are greys, there are shadows, birdie. And even the darker tones of grey have some light in there. Don`t they deserve some salvation? Some redemption? God knows I do need it too.  Like that guy you told me about. You will scare any men around you If you will demand that strict code of values you have for yourself, in them. You should learn to be a bit  more flexible. Not all are made as you do.**

**You are lucky, you silly cupcake, is like you were made with candy and kind ingredients and it is easy for you to be often kind and sweet. For most people it is not, and if someone slap you, you don’t hug them, you slap them too… Be as you want to be but don’t expect to find love and to love a man only if he is to the height of your soul, birdie because if not… Even you could find your soulmate in front of your eyes you would punish yourself and him too, and he would finish getting tired and  looking for another star…**

**Harry and I were like that too, demanding only white, probably for the exposure to your dad and your utopic ideas about life, really for a long time, and that is why we left our parents, but lately I have realized that this life is so fucking hard, so fucking terrible often that sometimes you just do the best you can with whatever  you have, and sometimes what you have is not enough to build something perfect and good and kind or sweet. Does it worth less? I don’t think so, You didn`t have anything else to build with. Call it bad luck, call it fate, but we all deserve a little bit of a heaven, a little bit of love in this damn doomed world we are living in.**

**-Perhaps…you are right….Ez… do you regret leaving them?**

**-Sometimes to be honest, but I know even I miss them, to be here, next to you and Harry and your dad and… well, having a normal life far from all that decadence will be the best time of my life. This will give me the right perspective of life. Money clouds your sight as if you were blind. You know I love you. I would do whatever for you, for Harry and our old man.  I don’t care if we are broke. I don’t care if I could have it all, the material things I had.**

**I just wish… things could be different and to have this kind of life with my parents. But they like the money and the power too much... Money is good and it  helps a lot to survive. We know it now…well you knew it before but not Harry and I. But power… that is a drug and a chain. I guess´… -He said, taking a deep breathe with the cigar on his hands.- I guess that is the main reason we left. We don’t want that kind of power based in danger and suffering. It is a poisoned victory.**

**I know we are a mess, living here in your aunt´s house with those troublemakers it is a fun mess,  and we are always in trouble but I love this freedom. That is the real power, many on power will never have. I want to feel it, I want to own it in my skin and my blood, I don’t want to forget about it. We are the present and we will be the future, and if the future of the ones we will love will be in our hands I want to be enough brave and wise as to make it better than the one we have, right now.**

**-Yeah… I like this simple life. I like to be a waitress, a club singer… I even like not going to school. I like to be nothing. No one expects anything from me and I am more free. But I am here, without love. I mean, I have the love of all of  you, my family but I don’t have the love I thought I was going to have. I guess dreams sometimes lie to you too…**

**-I don`t know Lizbeth… I don’t dream much. Perhaps I do and then I forget.**

**-I think you are right Ez, I judge based in those colors and another people have been hurt and it’s my fault.  But I  find myself unable to love a man right now. I simply cant. My heart is disabled.- Tears appeared in her blue eyes, rolling down her face.**

**-You have isolated  yourself in a tower or a lighthouse.  Too high for anyone to reach you. So high that only someone looking above would notice it. And, if this were a fairy tale I would advice, if you can´t go some steps down, at least to let your long hair to fall to the ground or the ocean,  someday, to see if you can catch a knight or a big fish, because I don’t think you could get a ladder and go down… you will be always close to the clouds, but please don’t be unreachable…**

**-A fucking old dark knight or a dolphin?** **Ha, ha, ha!-** **Her laugh was bittersweet.**

**-Something like that, just be careful with the big bad wolves and the sharks… Those guys… mmmmhhh not sure about it, I don’t know them and I haven’t seen them. Just be careful and please, get some dirt on your dress, nothing will happen, no one will care about it. Not just about race, gender or religion, but as humans we have been built over diversity and imperfection, and that is good. Be perfectly imperfect and let the fucking world slowly burn till ashes…**

 

** &&&&&&&&&&**

**The big bad wolves and the angel of Christmas.**

**After she left Leonard with Redington, she went to the kitchen, she knew Rita would be upset if she wasn´t there on time.  She was drinking some water from a bottle, It was nice to see shadows of things even it was blurred. She was able to move with more confidence.  Then Rita arrived.**

**-I was looking for you.**

**-I ´ve heard you, but I was… busy.**

**-Are you ready?**

**-My dad is not here.**

**-It doesn’t matter**

**-It matters. He has said I can´t go to the reunions if he is not here, with me.**

**-Child, you have to obey me.**

**-Rita, my dad is going to be really mad if I go without his permission. I hate to be called child. I will be 17 in some days.**

**\- I´ve told you call me mom**

**-But you are not my mom.**

**-I know, but I want you to call me mom.**

**-I can´t, my dad would get upset. You are too young to be my mom.**

**\- Oh you make me feel so desperate sometimes Lizbeth. Anyway, you have already the custom on. It´s the same, Liz, if you sing now than in a while, no? Sam gave you permission to sing, isn´t it?**

**-Yes but he said to wait until he would get back.**

**-Ok Liz I am giving you permission. If anything happens, you can say It is my fault.**

**-But…**

**-No buts, Harry and Ezra are already there, You won´t want to let them alone in there….bored… bullied…**

**-No. Who is bullying my brothers?-She asked angry.**

**-Karla…Jason, Walter and Max. Daniel is in there too, he is asking for you…**

**-Again? Damn!...That bitch…**

**-Just please, Liz, behave as a lady. Don´t hit Karla again.**

**-She deserved it. She was kicking Kim, she is a little girl. It is not fair.**

**-Liz, you are still in recovering…**

**-I can defend myself.**

**-Liz, I don’t want another trouble. You and the boys are heavy dynamite and this is an important meeting. Please don´t spoil it. Very important people are out side, please behave.**

**-You know me, you want me there, you have to face the consequences if Karla and Max start attacking Harry or the others.  They are older than us. They are abusers.**

**-Liz, keep it cool, yes? Do it for me.**

**Diane Fowler opened the door. She was wearing an expensive and elegant silver long dress.**

**-Rita! We are waiting! Do you want to be rude with the guests?**

**-Is Liz, Diane.**

**Diane                                                  Rita                                     Leonard Caul**

 

 

**-Oh ! Dammit, come here child, this is an order.- Diane said with that terrible voice that always had the power to scare her and as if Lizzie were a cat, Diane took her by the back of her neck  with her fingers to force her to move. She released her when they were in the corridor before to make an entrance.  She was the matriarch in the house so everybody stood up and lifted their left hand to their right shoulder.**

**Liz followed them to the enormous salon. All the ceilings in there were concave and wide, the luxury was exquisite. Expensive candelabras with thick and amazing candles hanging in the round salon.  There was a variety of people in elegant customs. A big band continued  playing some jazz and Rita left her next to Harry.**

**There were some  strange men in different parts of the salon who noticed her. She was struggling still to see, but  she knew the house and she was passing touching around with her hands to the sides of her body with her fingers moving as if she were playing a piano.  One of them was very tall and strong. Close to his 37 years old. He had a special facial characteristics, a fierce and savage thirst on his gestures entirely intimidating. Luther Braxton was one of the most powerful members of the clan.**

**Harry and Ezra were sitting in the round circle for the Youngers. There were expensive divans and big and thick pillows of all shapes on the floor, with beautiful silk in different colors and designs with elegant and delicate embroidery. Many of them with rare designs from India and Russia, In the middle a circular table with food and a big oil lamp surrounded by exotic flowers.**

**A young woman, brunette and extremely skinny and short walked behind them with a twisted whicked smile, full of envy.**

 

**Karla                                         Walter /Jason  (twins)                                         Luther Braxton**

 

**-Harry the pussy… -Karla passed behind a young, thin, tall and truly blond and white skin  15 years old boy  with a long pony tail, black hat, rimmel on his eyelashes and  pink lips,  and insulted him.**

**-Ezra  the weird…- Karla passed him and Ezra, dark black hair, white skin, dark eyed   strong and tall young man,  one year older than Liz which saw her with hate in his smile.**

**-Armand… The rhino... – Karla passed a big, strong and obese handsome afro American with clear green eyes,   who laughed at her.**

**-The powerful rhino- He corrected her.**

**-Vittorio… The elephant…-Karla passed a tall, hazel eyed, beautiful golden brown curly hair morbid obese young man.**

**-Liz, the stupid blind lamb… - Karla passed behind her and pulled her hair making her scream of pain.**

**-Kim, the… fuck!  I just don’t like you- She said kicking in the back to a little Asian 10 years old girl, who was tuning her violin and she cried of pain.**

**-The golden elephant please- Vittorio corrected her to distract her  just when she was going to give another step, Liz outraged, took one of the small heavy pillows and thrown it directly to her legs at her right side, to make her lose balance with the heels making Karla unavoidably fall hitting her face on the floor.**

**Kim then stood up walking towards her and with a feet over her back, said.**

**-Karla, the garbage´s evil queen...**

**-Damn, you fucking stupid blind! And you, fucking child, you are going to pay for this, My daddy is not around but my uncles.**

**Ezra stood then in front of Liz.**

**-Karla the ugly hyena!... –He said looking at her with contempt.**

**Karla wanted to slap Liz, but  Daniel stopped her hand, He was 22 years old, red hair and blue eyed elegant and tall man.**

**-Where is he?, To talk with him- Liz answered confident.**

**-I am here- Luther Braxton said behind her.**

**-Karla insulted my brothers without a reason, she kicked a little girl. I made her fall- She said, seeing an intimidating big shadow in front of her.**

**-Are you blind?**

**-Yes.**

**-Karla, did you do that to them?**

**-Yes, they are weak. They deserve it.**

**-You were weak Karla. She is blind  and younger and she defeated you.**

**-She is a witch Braxton…-Karla replied looking at her with hate.**

**-Are you a witch?- He asked with a deep tenor voice.**

**-Yes. And if she doesn’t stop I’m going to throw a spell and she will  never find true love, due to her horrible, awful heart - I am sorry but I have things to do…. She said, trying to get out of there but Karla stopped her by her arm.**

**-Do you think you are better than me?- Karla asked with hate- You aren´t better than me, just because you are blind you expect all the people to help you and love you. You play the victim card all the time.**

**-No Karla, I am not better than you, and I don´t expect anything, I am not a victim. And love is something that just appears or not, you can even plant it and sometimes it doesn’t grow. But girl, you don’t plant a single fucking seed, you are full of hate and envy, wishing to have what others have, and destroying yourself on the road,  if you don’t take care of your garden you won´t have anything to offer to anyone.**

**-I don’t give or offer anything to anyone-**

**-Exactly, that is our difference. Do you want friends? Be kind.**

**-Kindness is for the weak. I don’t need stupid friends like yours, I have a family.**

**-No Karla, you need friends and love as any person, but you won´t get it that way.  Kindness is for the generous, for the really,  really rich. For the brave, for the reckless. For the fearless. It will always hurt when you receive betrayal, but the light needs some darkness to shine.**

**-You and your stupid lame metaphors, you are a loser, Liz. Being kind only opens the door to pain, and by the way you are not an angel- She said with a bitter smile**

**-Call me stupid if you want it. Call me a loser, a weirdo, a creep. It doesn’t matter at the end we will end the same, as dust. You are right I am not an angel, I am just a woman. But I try to love myself and appreciate who I am and not just the material things that I have. Have you done the same?**

**Karla showed Liz her teeth, angry and embarrassed, furious.**

**-Do you want a hug?- Liz asked ironic. And Karla put a finger in her mouth, as vomiting.**

**There was certain tension on the people around. Even Diane walked towards them when she saw the situation. Braxton began to laugh heavily enchanted by her freshness and sincerity and then they were relieved.**

**-Wait, Elizabeth, Braxton, dear, have you meet Sam´s daughter? Elizabeth.**

**-I didn’t have the pleasure until now that she had thrown Karla to the floor. Where did you have this jewel hidden?**

**Karla looked at them angry and went to smoke far away from there, humiliated, knowing that was a lost fight, but not the last.**

**Liz left Braxton with his hand extended, turned her back to go some meters away where the others were waiting, she usually used her blindness as excuse for not touching people she didn’t know.**

**-Elizabeth!!!- The strong voice of Diane sounded as the call of the lion in the jungle.- Come back!.... I am sorry Braxton she just had a surgery some days ago and she can´t see still…**

**-It is ok Diane.- He said, looking at her eyes, hypnotized.**

**Liz had her back turned towards them, she sighed and she walked backwards  with her hands touching to the sides to come back to the exact point, when she was going to turn around, to face them. Jason,  a handsome strong dark brown hair with hazel eyes, put his feet to make her lose balance and fall, but  Braxton grabbed her in his arms just in time and lifted her close to him, with his face to some centimeters of hers. His eyes looked into her blue eyes and he saw purity. He smelled her perfume and the man breathed heavily, feeling the light weight of her body in his arms, and the light of her soul in her eyes.  but she closed them and touched his face, caressing it with her hands trying to see his face with her fingers.**

**-You are strong. What color is your soul?- She asked whispering**

**He felt  a scratch on the dry dark and colorless roble of his heart, and for the first time in his life he regretted not having any good color to mention to her.**

**-Liz, what kind of irreverent questions are those, child?-Diane interrupted, embarrassed.**

**-He smiled, with bitterness, while Liz could finally get free of his embracement but still with his hands on her arms.**

**-I have no colors at the moment. It´s dark here- He replied with a strong and loud voice as a hurt lion recognizing his strength in his sin.**

**Elizabeth then, put her left hand the one that belonged, with the soul, on his left shoulder.**

**-Are you cruel?- She asked still  very close to his face as he was inclined towards her.**

**-Sometimes, yes, and always when people deserve it.- he answered amazed of his own answers and remembering the past.**

**She smiled with compassion, and lifting on the tips of her feet she whispered:**

**-You are  a very dark brown. You are a roble. Look for a little candle, for a foreign star, a minuscule ray of sun to light your life, if not it will be wasted and  everything will be on vain… You need some true love. - She sighed, feeling his vacuum with her hand on his heart, over his chest.**

**Braxton looked at her with a strange shiver in his body. She kissed his cheek softly and she left him trembling, waving her hand as a farewell**

**-I have to go, we have to play the music! See you later. And she walked again with her hands on her sides, leaving him breathless, while his brother, some meters from him, was watching everything.**

**Diane looked at Luther with pity. He didn’t  need more suffering in his life.**

**Jason wanted to walk away but Diane took him from the back of his  neck, as she did with Liz, and slapped him twice, making bleed his nose.**

**-Stupid lad, this is not a game, aren´t you 26 years old already? Aren´t you enough old as to be doing stupid things?- She yelled at him furious.**

**He kneeled in front of her scared, being her favorite wouldn`t be enough to save him if she would want to punish him. Then bending one knee and cleaning the blood of her hand with his silk green handkerchief, and then his nose,  he extended his left hand above his head, waiting for hers, when she placed it on his hand, shaking her head and smiling, pleased with his fast act of redemption,  he kissed her hand, and placing it on his heart he said the ritual words, releasing it.**

**-Have mercy of me. I am begging to your soul. Freed me of my guilt.**

**-You have my mercy, you are free- She answered placing her hand above his head.**

**Jason stood up relieved.**

**-Go, and do the same with Liz- She ordered to him.**

**Max looked at her with disbelief,  and Jason, confused and outraged. Walter laughed by himself.  
**

**Braxton, then looking at him, grabbing him by the bow of his tuxedo, said, showing his teeth.**

**-Go!**

**Liz went to sit again with Harry and Ezra that were laughing still. She started laughing too.**

**Jason arrived, humiliated in front of her, when she turned her head to see him. His hazel-green eyes were shining with hate, envy and desire.**

**-Diane gave me the order- He said kneeling in front of her, bending one knee, extending his hand above his head to do the ritual, waiting for her hand.**

**-You don’t have to do this, Jason, she said, knowing how painful should be for him to do it. While Max was looking at them with envy. Walter just narrowed his eyes feeling in his skin what his twin was feeling.  
**

**-I have to- He said, annoyed- Come on Liz… Diane will kill me if you don’t do this…don`t make me wait- He said with tension in his teeth, as he couldn`t lift his sight from the floor until she would place her hand above his hand.**

**Elizabeth placed her soft hand in his hand, It was the first time he could feel her touching him. He always thought she looked at him, even blind as if he was a stray dog, as he thought she used to do with Karla. The first time he invited her to go out she rejected him.  That is why he was always bullying her and her group.  He took her hand and kissed it, then, feeling it on his accelerated heart, he pronounced the words loud for Diane to listen, as he knew he should, they were watching him.**

**-Have mercy of me. I am begging to your soul.  Freed me of my guilt.-He released he hand, still on his chest.**

**Lizzie smiled with compassion.**

**-From my all my being…You have my forgiveness and mercy, you are free - She put her hand above his head, then she kneeled too, for not leaving him alone in the humiliation and with the other hand touched his face to identify his image on her mind caressing it soflty.  Max wasn’t expected it. She hugged him then with sweetness, leaving him speechless. She smiled and lifting him by sliding her hands through his arms to his elbows, she asked.**

**-Can you bring me some iced tea?**

**-Y…yes- He said confused, taking the exit she was offering to him.**

**Diane put a hand over Rita´s shoulder.**

**-You are raising a rebel, crazy and weird angel, dear…- She said sighing- I miss her mother.**

**-I know… If only the others were here too…**

**-That is past, dear… - Diane`s words were full of sadness - We have to focus in the future of the clan. We need to survive.**

**-We will- Braxton convinced, put his hand in Diane´s hand.- We are strong, and united we will be stronger. We will fight.**

**Diane took  his hand and said the words that Braxton and Rita repeated with her:**

**-We are one, We are all, We are everything. We are the heart, the flesh, the soul, the unity, the life.  We are god. God is us.  We will prevail.**

**After some minutes, Rita went to look for Leonard to his office, he was just going out of there with Reddington.**

**-Leonard, we are waiting for you. Diane will be very insulted if you don’t come immediately. Liz is going to sing.**

**-Raymond, do you want to listen?, I know you are not in the mood, but I am sure you won’t regret listening at her, Come on Red, it will comfort your soul.  And after that  you can leave the reunio** **n if you want.**

**When they arrived to the salon, Liz was hugging and kissing Vittorio while sitting on Armand´s legs. With one arm on his shoulder and the right hand tickling Armand and laughing all together. The butler called them through the microphone. And all of them went to take their place with the musical instruments.**

**Harry started to play  the piano, Armand  a trumpet,  Daniel a violin, Vittorio with a fagot,  Ezra with a sax, Kim with a little violin and Liz with a cello. They started playing the melody of Dream a little dream of me, first and then Liz started singing.**

**Raymond was hiding behind a big column. It was extraordinary beautiful to see her there, in the middle of the salon, with her white long dress and her open legs to contain the cello, playing and singing. Ezra was disguised as a minstrel and Harry all dress in black, with his very long blonde hair tied in a pony tail with a leather lace and with his pink lips as a contrast with his very palid skin. Kim as a tinkerbell. Armand with a Viking hat and a frac, Vittorio had a pirate hat and a white tuxedo.  All  of them, playing with a wild passion, Elizabeth was closing her eyes, and Harry and Ezra looking at her with love.  When they finished, all the people clapped pleased.**

**The butler approached them with Diane`s request for a song to be played, It was an order of course.**

**-Are you initiating her? Braxton asked fascinated to Diane, who was smiling proud as if she were the owner of all of them.**

**-I… can`t. Her father is not here.- She answered sad.**

**Reddington listened at them. When they started playing “perhaps, perhaps, perhaps”, there was a different Elizabeth singing. It was a sensual song and her movements even sitting with the cello in her legs were extremely sexual. Her blind eyes were open, shining in an intense and bright blue, there was a transformation in her face, her gestures and her body language that were talking about her being a woman.**

**_“You won't admit you love me._ **

**_And so how am I ever to know?_ **

**_You only tell me_ **

**_Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps._ **

**_A million times I ask you,_ **

**_And then I ask you over again._ **

**_You only answer_ **

**_Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps”._ **

****

**Ezra was playing the sax also dancing. Harry looking at a young man sitting in front of them.  There was a sublime fire in their movements and the way they were playing that had all the people in there amazed.**

**_“If you can't make your mind up,_ **

**_We'll never get started._ **

**_And I don't wanna wind up_ **

**_Being parted, broken-hearted._ **

**_So if you really love me,_ **

**_Say yes._ **

**_But if you don't, dear, confess._ **

**_And please don't tell me_ **

**_Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps.”_ **

**Liz left the cello and took the violin,  Liz stood up with her back in Ezra`s back, moving her hips and shoulders in a  very sensual way that awoke Reddington`s desire. The way she was moving her head over her shoulders keeping the violin and that sexuality shared by  all of them but directed aiming different directions was extremely powerful.**

**“** **_If you can't make your mind up,_ **

**_We'll never get started._ **

**_And I don't wanna wind up_ **

**_Being parted, broken-hearted.”_ **

**The innocent passion of the pure hearts as a strong and bright candle in the darkness. Raymond saw then young people kissing, and touching in front of the others. It was a sunshine turning bright the dark space of  their sad dry ocher and green decadence, again into  a fresh and golden grass caressed by the sun,  transforming it in something new and beautiful.  When the bridge with the sax solo started, Liz took the violin and the bow in only one hand and made her right hand to dance with soft and slow movements,   carried away by the music, closing her eyes.**

**Braxton was sitting with his back in front of Reddington who couldn`t see his face with his sight clouded in an animal desire. Diane drunk in arrogance and pride was dancing in her seat too, entirely pleased. Reddington moved to their left, close to a table, to drink some water. He was so thirsty.**

**_“So if you really love me,_ **

**_Say yes._ **

**_But if you don't, dear, confess._ **

**_And please don't tell me_ **

**_Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps,_ **

**_Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps,_ **

**_Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps”_ **

****

**Closing with a rapture of passion dancing slowly with a very sensual and innocent way ,** **Liz started singing again and playing the violin provoking a hard erection in Reddington looking at her, taking his breath away. When they finished playing all the people stood up clapping  with the left hand on their chests.**

**Liz was thirsty, and left the violin in the seat. And walked in a straight line, as if there was a magneto pulling her. She passed near him and smelled him, brushing with the back of her left hand on his hand and an electrical spark traveled by both their bodies. She smiled at him, blushing. He gave her his baccarat glass with water. Their fingers touched then and they saw in each other`s eyes. She could feel her light reflected in the shadows of his darkness. She was drinking the water. He was there, next to her, hypnotized, both entirely lost.**

**Harry, looking at them, made a signal to Ezra and both smiled. Harry with the piano, Ezra with the violin now and played Can`t Help falling in love with you, one of Liz`s favorites. Vittorio then started singing with a wonderful deep tenor voice making echoes on the walls.**

**_“Wise men say_ **

**_Only fools rush in_ **

**_But I can't help falling in love with you”_ **

**-Dance with me- She asked extending her hand.- This is my first dance.** **Raymond who wasn`t aware then of the weight of what she was asking to him,  for their traditions and rituals, took her waist and her hand and started dancing with her through the salon, in front of all of them**

**_“Shall I stay?_ **

**_Would it be a sin_ **

**_If I can't help falling in love with you?”_ **

**Other couples then, did the same**

**_“Like a river flows_ **

**_Surely to the sea_ **

**_Darling, so it goes_ **

**_Some things are meant to be_ **

**_Take my hand,_ **

**_Take my whole life, too_ **

**_For I can't help falling in love with you_ **

****

 

**.. Diane was upset looking at her dancing without her permission. It was her first dance, and she should ask for her blessing and approval.  And people looking at her, even Braxton with a question mark in their looks. She looked at Leonard and Rita who were looking at them pleased, taking each other`s hand.  Leonard just lifted his shoulders at her mother  with his free hand lifted, and said,**

**-Mother…it is what it is…they are musicians playing their own melody, If they will sing together… It was meant to be…You don´t own her…-Caul smiled, moved, looking at them.**

**_Like a river flows_ **

**_Surely to the sea_ **

**_Darling, so it goes_ **

**_Some things are meant to be_ **

**_Take my hand,_ **

**_Take my whole life, too_ **

**_For I can't help falling in love with you_ **

**_For I can't help falling in love with you”_ **

**She was floating in his arms their faces close to each other, feeling their breaths and their hearts beating together. For an instant he forgot about his pain and just felt the balm of her presence in his life. The ethereal beauty of her pure blue soul next to his red sadness, painting in delicate shreds of tones of purple all around the middle intersection of their paths.**

 

** The stupid traps of the naïve silly rabbit and the wolf in love **

****

**Friday**

**When Devry finished the call with Reddington, he knew what he needed to do.**

**Devry waited for Nora outside of the Hospital. He knew Aram was in the village and it was a matter of hours he would know about all what happened.**

**Nora was distracted and hungry. She was wearing her blue jeans, brown boots and white sweater. She was trying to get some spare coins from her red purse, when she felt someone was grabbing her by behind and she fell in his arms when the chloroform knocked her.**

**When she finally awoke, she was in a hotel room. She didn’t have her clothes but a soft blue nightdress with thin stripes.  She was covered by blankets.  One of her legs  tied  and the hand free of the cast tied too, to the side of the bed with soft elastic white bands. Devry was next to her, on his side, smelling her.**

**-What the f…. what are you doing? Are you crazy? – Nora said trying to get up.**

**-I am lying with the liar of my wife - He said, looking at her carefully calculating her moves.**

**-What wife are you talking about? - She said, scared and playing dumb thinking that was the moment to really do it.**

**-The owner of this- He said, with her small panties on his hand, smelling them while Nora was getting even more scared.**

**\- You are truly a fucking psycho! Devry let me go!!- She said realizing she didn’t have any underwear and those were her panties.**

**-You know it. Stop with your games. Neither you or Elizabeth will keep playing with us. We are men, not kids. He said kissing her shoulder.**

**-What are you talking about, What happened to Elizabeth?- She asked worried.**

**-I am not going to tell you until you will be able to accept you know what happened that night.**

**\- I don’t know what are you talking about, you crazy maniac!- She tried to move far from him.**

**-Oh dear Nor… You won´t play me this time. Little crazy liar… - He kissed her arm and then he jumped on top of her. He was shirtless just with some grey cotton sport pants, barefoot.**

**She felt his erection against her, and his wood scent driving her crazy.**

**-Stop Devry you are making the same mistakes- She said upset.**

**-What mistakes?...- He said smiling, thinking the rabbit was on the trap- If  you don´t remember anything… Or… do you remember?**

**-What happened to Lizzie?- She asked biting her lip.**

**-Tell me, what do you remember?, looking at my eyes.- He ordered to her**

**-If not what?**

**-If not, you will stay here, same way until you will tell me the truth.**

**-You are an idiot Devry… you can’t keep me forever here.- She said entirely angry-Stop touching me. I don`t give you my permission.**

**-You gave me permission already, in our vows last Sunday, but…As you want… He said, getting up from the bed and walking to a table with some papers he started reading and signing.**

**The hours passed and she was thirsty, but she didn’t  say a word. She was worried things were not happening as she had planned.  How to fool him at least for a moment as to get free and escape to look for Aram and Lizzie? She fell asleep for some hours. When she awoke, she really wanted to go to the bathroom. And she knew she needed to bend her pride.**

**-Devry….**

**-Yes - he said with glasses on her eyes and reading a document in his lap top. She looked at him, recognizing for herself, she really liked him that way, with his glasses on.  She tried to hide a smile and also to focus in following her plan.**

**\- I am thirsty and I have to go to the bathroom…**

**-Ok…**

**She waited and nothing, desperate she asked**

**-Aren`t you going to help me?**

**-Is it an order or a request?- He said looking at her eyes, raising an eyebrow.**

**-What kind of sick game are you playing Devry, I need to go to the bathroom. And you have me tied to the bed, as If I were an animal. Untie me.**

**-Is it an order or a request? -He said calm.**

**-Devry, what is the difference, I NEED to go! – she said desperate**

**-If it is a request, you say please…- He smiled at her.**

**-Damn…- She thought- This idiot won´t fall with vinegar but for sure he will with honey- She said for herself.**

**-Ok Devry, Can you please help me to go to the bathroom?-She asked in a sweet tone of voice.**

**-Yes, dear-**

**He answered pleased and smiling. He left his glasses over the table and he went to  give her some water in her mouth, She drank a whole bottle. Then he untied her leg, but tied it to the other. He untied her arm, but tied her hand to her other hand.  She sighed again tried to keep calm even she wanted to hit him with an iron pan in his head.  He carried her on his arms to the bathroom. Looking at her eyes, he left her on the floor and raised her nightdress and made her seat.**

**-Go away!- She said upset and embarrassed.**

**\- No- Devry just turned his back at her that couldn’t hold more and peed.**

**-You are going to pay for this- She thought feeling very uncomfortable…You think I ´m in your trap… let’s see who bites who…**

**-Help me to stand- She asked. He turned around and helped her.**

**-I need a bath, untie me and fill the bath tube, please.**

**-I won`t untie you Nor… but you will have your bath, he said smiling in a provocative way, going to the bath tube.**

**Devry came back to her, looking at her eyes, and she kept the look on his eyes.**

**-I`m not going in there with clothes Devry, untie me.**

**He laughed and untied her hands. And lifted her nightdress over her head, taking care with her cast and, with his heart racing, looking at her naked body again, breathless. He tied his hand again to the cast, smiling, then he lifted her in his arms and put her in the warm water, with the cast a bit above over the border of the bath tube.  She was blushed and embarrassed, swearing inside he was going to pay for it.**

**He sat on the border of the bath tube**

**-I need to clean my home- he said smiling with lust, scaring her, sliding his hand to her sex, washing it, making her moan, for her own surprise, every time he was rubbing his strong hand between her legs.**

**-Devry… that`s not fair…-She said, extremely aroused, looking at him with desire.**

**-Neither what you have done to me the past days, lying to me saying you don`t remember anything of what happened. I was going crazy Monday`s morning waiting for you, looking for you and nothing, calling you and nothing, you were hiding, I was so worried about you and suffering because I knew you didn’t want to see me, or talk with me, take my calls or read my messages, even you forgave me and we got married that night, you know, we made love and promises…but when I knew you were in the hospital you were already gone from there, and when I could finally see you, I was desperate to hold you in my arms and love you… and you lied to me…**

**You hurt me, Nor…I am a man. I love you, but I´m getting tired of playing stupid games at my age, we can´t continue fighting  if we love each other- he said, rubbing faster, getting excited too, looking at her body shivering trying to contain himself.**

**-Stop Devry…**

**-Why? if you want it, you need it, I want you Nor…I want to make you feel happy…**

**-We are doing things in a wrong way, both of us…**

**-Nor… I just want to love you… but you don´t let me…**

**-I… am.. ahhh…–She said feeling close to come closing her eyes.**

**-Do you?- He asked kissing her neck, making her vibrate with his fingers**

**-Per..haps….Ohhh, man you …are the devil…. Ohhh….- She said looking into  his eyes,**

**-Say my name… - He asked whispering in her ear, kissing it**

**-De…vry…**

**-No… my name… I want to hear it when you come… please….**

**-….ahhh…..Greeeg….. – she yelled trembling with an orgasm screaming his name out of breath for a good while. He looked at her face feeling lost and found in her look.**

**-Nora, you are my light- He kissed her mouth passionately, kneeling on the floor and taking her neck in one hand, still with the other between her legs, and she, unavoidably answered back, tasting his tongue and the flavor of red wine in his mouth, feeling alive and loved.**

**When they finished that kiss, they stared in each other`s eyes for a moment, but she spoiled their pleasure on purpose.**

**\- Aram is going to kill you.**

**-Nor… - He sighed. -Don´t worry, he already beat me on Sunday, don`t you remember?**

**-What????**

**-He almost killed me with a knife**

**-Noooo!! Oh my god! Are you going to tell to the police? Please don´t, he was drunk, please not! Don’t do it!- She asked terrified.**

**-Tell me the truth Nora.**

**Nora was close to cry thinking in the consequences of that**

**-I don’t remember everything, all is mixed in my memory by the alcohol**

**-What do you remember?- he asked with his face at four centimeters of her face.**

**-We… I mean I slapped you because you tried to kiss me.**

**-Is that all?**

**-Yes…- She said lying**

**-Oh Nora, every white little lie will have to be punished…he touched one of her nipples.**

**-What are you going to do? She asked scared**

**-I´m going to punish you, you are a liar Nora… he licked her neck.**

**-Are you going to hit me?- She asked opening her eyes**

**-Worse…-He smiled, and getting naked into the tube, he lay on top of her  and grabbed her butt with both hands, massaging it, rubbing himself  against her and moaning loud, making her moaning too.**

**-Are you going to tell to the police?- She asked worried trying to focus.**

**-Depends…- He said kissing her neck.**

**-Ok, I know we fucked…- She said.-Stop with what you are doing, right now!**

**-Oh, did you remember, so….suddenly? – He laughed.**

**-Yeah, suddenly, now untie me and tell me what happened to Lizzie and promise me you won´t do anything against Aram… -She was trying to control herself.**

**-No… you still have to admit more things- He touched her breasts and started licking a nipple**

**\- I admit nothing- She said defensive and excited again.**

**-So… do I have to go to the police… Aram has some little secrets in his past with the police, it wouldn´t be good, isn´t it?-he said now looking at her scared face.**

**-Please, Devry no, don´t do it! please, don`t…**

**-I could do it…- He said raising an eyebrow to her.**

**-Please don`t Devry… I… beg… you…- A very anguish Nora replied, kissing his ear to convince him, licking his neck,  making him to close his eyes full of desire and love. But he resisted the temptation and continued.**

**-So, what else do you remember?**

**-We argued a lot of things, after that I don’t remember well, I only remember you told me you didn’t do any bet on me.  I swear after that my memory is confused. Kaplan told me we got married at the cave by Cooper and there was a big fight and we end up in jail and then they sent us to your house. I only remember when Liz was getting married to Red, and somethings from the accident. I swear everything else is mixed in my head.**

**-Swear it by your mother.**

**Nora shaked her head.**

**-That is not fair, Devry.**

**\- It is. I´m tired of lies Nora.**

**-Ok, talking about lies, what about your illegal activities?**

**-What are you talking about, Nora?**

**-You had made business with Red, you said that**

**-So?**

**-Red is related to dangerous people, Lizzie told me.**

**-Oh god! This is so…**

**-Is it true?**

**-… I don’t want to talk about this…**

**-You wanted to talk, let`s talk then. If not what is the purpose of all this…crazyness- She said looking at his eyes, determinate to get the truth behind all that situation.**

**Devry shaked his head, afraid of spoiling things between them.**

**-He is, but not in the way you could think, Nora. And that is not our business, Bad people are everywhere and when you make business you deal with any kind of people.**

**-Devry, We don´t want to be with criminals- She threaten him with her look, trying to discover if he was lying.**

**-I am not a criminal. My business sometimes has to… deal with things related to crimes and criminals, I have several business related to… security things…  but I am not a criminal.**

**-Swear it**

**\- I swear it by my grandmother´s name.**

**Nora  took a deep breath relieved.**

**-What about Reddington?**

**\- That is up to him to tell**

**-You have to tell me if you want…**

**\- If I want what?- He said close to her face.**

**\- Me. If you don’t want me to…**

**-To what?- He said smiling wide with hope.**

**-To reject you again- She said finally with all the courage she could. Devry sighed, and moved to her side.**

**-You have to swear you won´t tell Lizzie. He said he will tell her.**

**\- I swear by my mom I won´t tell her.**

**-He killed a man in self defense. He spent 3 years in prison, ha had some illegal weapons in his possession. He has now a big business about private international security, and sometimes agencies like that… get involved in troubles and they have to deal with criminals and hunt criminals…and do things in a not orthodox way… A bit at the margin of the law… But he is not doing anything really bad at least as far as I know, but  he often deals with things related to the criminal world, same way as I do. We both are somewhat retired,  that is why we came here. To leave all that behind.**

**-But Lizzie told me he is related to her family and they are into really bad stuff. Her uncle is someone….Caul, she said.**

**-Oh!... –He said trying to dissimulate he was scared.- Small world!- Devry looked at her, surprised and worried.- Poor Lizzie. Now I understand why Raymond didn’t want to tell her…**

**-So?**

**-Well, Caul is… somewhat related to… troubles…**

**-And the grandmother?**

**-Bigger troubles…**

**-Oh my fucking luck! She is truly screwed…**

**\- Nora. Look at me. Are you guilty for the family you were born?**

**-No**

**\- Ok, so Lizzie is not guilty that the grandmother of her family is involved in bad business…  it is really a big family… and some are into those things and others don’t.  There are close members and not so close members, it is really a big clan.**

**-Do you know them?**

**-Unfortunatelly, yes.- He said sad and worried for her reaction.**

**-How do you know them?**

**-Because… my father is part of that family too,- Nora opened her eyes and mouth scared and he hugged her softly- I am not, Nora, relax,  but not my mother, neither my grandma. I grew up far from them, they didn’t like the “faith” of my mother´s family… Some years later they wanted me in there as my father didn’t have any sons. I´ve meet some people from their family but… I didn’t like to be with them in general. They had something good that went wrong by the thirst of revenge.   But they are some people in that family that are good people, just with the bad luck of being part of that family.  You… had met them too…**

**-What? When?**

**-Nor… we haven’t talk about it all this years and perhaps this is not the moment…I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or disturbed… but  the night… that night in Olive`s town, Laurel and Natalie Luca were the women who  were next to me….**

**Nora felt a shock in her heart when he mentioned that night.  It made her to remind her desperate situation and his kindness. When she opened her eyes, they were humid. She felt deeply sad, and ashamed. She didn’t know he knew it was her.**

**-I…- She couldn’t hold his look**

**-You what?**

**-I thought you didn’t know…- She said feeling terribly uncomfortable.**

**-You thought I didn’t know you were the snowflake`s girl?- He asked with tenderness**

**-Yes… You shouldn’t bring this theme now Devry…- She said sad closing her eyes again, crying.**

**-Nora, when I gave you my scarf and I was putting it on your head, I saw your face…**

**-Ohh…-She said embarrassed feeling truly naked.**

**-I am so sorry Nor, for talking about this, but it was about time to do it. We should be more honest with each other if we want this to work.**

**-I… don’t want to talk about this… She said trying to escape to his look.**

**\- I know, but still I need to tell you something before we close this for a while.**

**-No, don’t say anything- She said looking at his eyes, hurt. He knew it all the time… Oh… she was so stupid all those years.**

**-You don’t know… what you have meant for me since I `ve met you, perhaps one day I will explain that to you… but not now. I am sorry if I`m making you feel uncomfortable. The only thing I can say about it and I won`t touch the theme again unless you want to ask about it is: Nora, I have seen the worse of this world, after we met that night.**

**I have been in the middle of the war, I have seen the blood, the death, the evilness, the sacrifice. and the best too, traveling through the world to forget. And you are, by far, the most beautiful creature I`ve ever seen. You have been… a light…. I came back here… because…. –He shaked his head and sighed.**

**Nor…You were made for me, and I was made for you, and I feel truly blessed. You have been always my diamond, the purest materialization of my deepest dreams and desires -    He said kissing her again, softly, slowly, drinking her tears in her mouth, hugging her, touching softly and slowly her skin with his hands for one hour until he saw she was more calm.**

**They kept silence for a moment. Then she took a deep breath**

**-I am worried…**

**-You don’t have to worry, Nor,**

**\- I do, she said that family are weird and savage people,  that is why you are so damn  crazy too…**

**-They are. But I am not a bad person Nor, C`mon, you know me from years ago. And about her… seems like she has protection now. The best that could happen then to Lizzie is to be married to Reddington, if what you have said is true… I wonder who is her mother….or was…**

**-Why?**

**-Because I am entirely sure they would want someone like her to be part of their…clan…**

**\- Oh! god! Kill me now! Im married to a psycho, stalker and part of a mafia cult bunch of weirdos! Why, lord, whyyyyy I always end up in stupid troubles all my damn life!.- She got scared again, feeling her heart racing on a roller coaster of emotions.**

**-Nora, you don’t have anything to be afraid of.**

**-You are part of that crazy family and you don’t want me to worry? You are mad!**

**\- Nor, I don’t even know all of them.  I have a clean life.**

**\- If you say so… Oh god, Aram is going to kill us….**

**\- He won’t.**

**\- How do you know?**

**-Because I called him a while ago. He is on Wild Roses Village now.**

**-How?**

**-Kaplan. I talked with her. She said he was there, and we talked.**

**-What did he said?**

**-He said he talked with Kaplan. And that he knows what happened. Glenn showed him a video he made, when your brother was going to kill me….**

**\- Holly devil!- She said more worried about a video that could compromise her brother`s feedom.**

**-Don´t worry, baby, everything is ok.**

**-What did he say?**

**-He said that now you are my wife and you are my responsibility and I am your responsibility too.  He said that If we wouldn’t get married that night, He would make me to marry you the very next day, to make me behave as a gentleman.**

**-Whaaaaat? What the fuck???- She wondered if he really said that, if so, why? Was it what he really thought? Or just as a way to survive while they could escape?**

**-He said that. Nora. That night, many crazy things happened but the best was to marry you. Silly little cat…- He said laughing and kissing her nose.**

**-Aram was drunk Devry… I was drunk…- She was still worried. She needed to talk  with Aram and with Lizzie to figure it out how to get away of all that mess.**

**-Yes, but we are married Nor. It is a fact you have to accept. You wanted to marry me. I didn’t force you to do it, I have many witnesses- Devry hugged her and smelled her scent in her neck.**

**She closed her eyes, Why  would I want to marry him?- She asked to herself.**

**\- I don’t even believe in marriage, Devry- She said trying to move far from him.**

**-My name is Gregory…**

**-I know**

**-Can you call me by my name, sometimes?- He said kissing her nose, and hugging her again, with an erotic sweetness that made tremble her entire skin.**

**-No, I am upset with you- She said closing her eyes- I was drunk and you took advantage of that to put a chain on my feet.**

**\- Open your eyes, little beautiful liar….There is no chain, just love. I love you my little wild bird.**

**She was struggling for not to smile. But she took a deep breathe and said opening her eyes:**

**-Gregory, I am not a wife. I am not ready to be a wife. I don’t even know if I am ready to be a girlfriend. I am not a responsible person, sometimes not even with myself…**

**-I know you won´t be a conventional wife, you told me. You sang to me that night about it- he laughed - So what is the difference according to you?**

**-Marriage is sometimes used by men and society as a way to tie the hands  and  feet of women.- She said looking at his eyes very seriously**

**\- I need my freedom. I´m not used to… obey or do things I don’t want to do. I have my own responsibilities as to be dealing also with a man and his stuff.**

**Devry sighed, understanding and regretting his actions, with a deep apology in his look untied her leg and hand. Then, he kissed softly her mouth and passed his hand slowly from her neck to her stomach, to her breasts  slowly sliding it to grab her sex, Nora closed her eyes and moaned  loud, and louder when he put his thumb rubbing her clit and his long fingers inside her, arching her back.**

**-You will be always free Nor… just with me…**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxx


	27. The selfish hearts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entire title of the chapter:  
> 27  
> The selfish hearts.  
> The promise from Reddington to Elizabeth and the unexpected reaction. The painful, burning and healing alcohol-words over Reddington´s wounds and the mysterious strange woman. Elizabeth`s mad plan hijacked by life and The truth hidden in the written Spanish messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter  
> My selfish heart. Meghan Trainor
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDIRgO1BHvs
> 
> Modern version of Czardas (important too) by David Garret
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZ9HDw4R3lg

 

** **

 

**27**

**The selfish hearts.**

**The promise from Reddington to Elizabeth and the unexpected reaction. The painful, burning and healing alcohol-words over Reddington´s wounds and the mysterious strange woman.  Elizabeth`s mad plan hijacked by life and The truth hidden in the written Spanish messages.**

_“My selfish heart wasn't bein' no good to you_

_At least not the way it intended to, oh_

_Your love was young, but it warmed my old soul_

_When I said, "Goodbye," I wasn't ready no, whoa_

_But I don't wanna waste your time_

_No, you deserve to find the love of your life_

_One day you'll marry such a lovely wife_

_And hopefully we'll be fine!_

_Baby, let's keep in touch... oh_

_'Cause I'm not what you need_

_But I'm a miss you so much_

_I'm too focused on this dream,_

_And your kiss is a drug that pulls me back so quick_

_Until I pull us apart, well forgive my selfish heart_

_Baby, let's keep in touch... ooh_

_'Cause I'm not what you need_

_But I'm a miss you so much_

_I'm too focused on this dream,_

_And your kiss is a drug that pulls me back so quick_

_Until I pull us apart, well forgive my selfish heart”_

**_Selfish heart. Meghan Trainor_ **

 

**_"Catherine Earnshaw, may you not rest as long as I`m living, you said I killed you, haunt me then! Be with me always, take any form!, drive me mad, Only don`t leave me in this abyss where I can not find you!"_ **

 

**_Wuthering heights.  Emily Bronte._ **

****

 

** THE SELFISH HEARTS **

****

** The promise from Reddington to Elizabeth and the unexpected reaction. **

****

** Friday **

**Reddington felt the body of Elizabeth convulsing in his hands, shaking and trembling, even her wounds started to bleed especially the one in her stomach, she had her eyes open, but her look was lost, until she closed them, while he was yelling for help.**

**Then, taking her body with his arms, he whispered in her ear for her to hear and calm down:**

**-Elizabeth, Someone played with us, someone betrayed both of us, they lied to you and they lied to me, and made us suffer for a long time, longer that we ever deserved. Forgive me for allowing myself to fall darker than I should, to do things in my life that were wrong, even for the right reasons, even to protect us all, and to protect others… and to try to save our world as your father asked me to do it, when I was in prison. You don`t know all the truth and someday I will tell  you about it… and perhaps you would give me another chance-**

**I hurt people in the past, and I don`t know if I will ever pay enough for that, I don`t know If I deserve to find happiness again with you, but I want it, and I will fight for you with all I have and with all my being.**

**I will never, ever going to let you go, I will never leave you again, not even death will tear us appart,  help me to fix all this, trust me, I do love you. Please, don`t go, don`t walk away, we still have time, we need to make all the past suffering worth for something… You know, I will keep our wedding vows and  I will never leave your side, I am yours and you are mine, you like it or not, forever…. Don`t forsake me forgotten in this cruel abyss!...**

**Elizabeth was shaking due to the high stress she was going through. When she decided to reject Reddington, she felt as if her heart would twist and broke something inside, the pain was so unbearable, thinking in having him in front of her and not to be able to love him and give him her passionate love that for too many years was saved in her heart.**

**If well she had a plan to fix things, this wasn´t part of that plan at all, the sensation was so intense that she let her body shake as she couldn’t control it, but she never expected that all the pressure would affect in a singular way her body. She wasn´t aware of the strange reactions that a human body can produce….even if her body betrayed her in the past.**

**Elizabeth opened her eyes, when she was feeling two hammers at the sides of her head, and pain in her chest, a strange pain, just when the nurses and the doctors arrived and connected again the wires to her breasts, she put her hand on her heart really scared, as she was out of breath and couldn´t talk.**

**The doctors acted fast and helped her on time. While Reddington was going through a hell watching her in that terrible way. The nurses took him out of Elizabeth´s room and he had to wait out of her room watching through the window how they were making her to get back to normal.**

**Reddington was crying outside, waiting for information. The doctor came out of the room after one hour.**

**Raymond Reddington was scared of losing her one more time. Then, again. For the third time, he prayed. Even withouth faith.  The second was when he knew Elizabeth was having the surgeries and before to have his own surgeries that Monday.  He didn´t know how to do it, he was so scared to lose her that he just repeated  for himself the same words she said that Sunday night inside the bath tube:**

**\- Unknown god of universe…have mercy of our souls….**

**To pray for him was something strange. More like saying out loud a  wish, than anything, he felt ridiculous but compelled to do it, due to his desperation, as the first time when he had to take her out the car about to explode. His parents were atheists, and he never really cared about religion.**

**He went to some rituals of Caul`s family because his own family were distantly related to them, so he was accepted in his family circle, after what he did for Caul. But he was always very rational, looking at all that as a big circus. Until he meet her and discovered the past night, she was his Lizbeth.  But this was different, all the past events and the strange things they had developed made him start to believe that everything was connected somehow and that the beliefs of all the strange people related to them, considering Elizabeth by herself was a very spiritual and eccentric woman, who was living her life inside the circle of her beliefs, and all that, including his own past and connection with people like her,  he thought, had some strange influence in the current events as the consequences of their past actions.**

**Doctor Risenberg put his hand over his left shoulder, to awake him as he had closed his eyes, with both arms above his head  with his palms over the wall of her room.**

**-Mr. Reddington…**

**-What is happening?- Reddington opened his eyes and asked desperate.**

**\- I am afraid, your wife suffered from a strange… and particular dangerous anxiety attack, We think her reaction was due to a very extreme stress, that has simulated in her body a particular heart condition, All it is in her mind, but unfortunately it had power on her body. We need to perform more tests with her, but I think, that would be the diagnostic.**

**Dr. Wenthworth will talk later with her, and he will explain to her too what happened, when she will awake, we are going to make her sleep for some hours. I want you to read an article for you to full understand this and to tell us what could happen that triggered her stress to a extremely high level and to help her and help us to avoid this to happen again.   Please, follow me I want to show you something.**

**Reddington followed him to his office where the doctor showed him an article enough clear for Raymond to understand what the anxiety attack faked in in Elizabeth`s body.  
**

**(from:  Harvard Health Publications. Harvard Medical School. November 2015. A different kind of heart attack.)**

**http://www.health.harvard.edu/heart-health/a-different-kind-of-heart-attack**

**“** **_Squeezing chest pain isn't always from a blocked artery._ **

Classic heart attack symptoms—severe pressure, heaviness, or pain in the chest—most often arise from a blockage in a coronary artery that prevents blood from reaching the heart muscle. But a lesser-known condition, called takotsubo cardiomyopathy, can produce the same sudden heart symptoms even when the coronary arteries are clear.

In the 1990s, Japanese doctors began describing an unusual type of heart attack that did not involve a blocked artery. Typically, the heart muscle takes on an unusual appearance during one of these episodes. The tip of the left ventricle (the heart's main pumping chamber) balloons out, while the base contracts. Because this shape resembles the shape of a takotsubo, the traditional clay pot Japanese fisherman use to trap an octopus, the condition initially took on this name (see photos at far right). In recent years, the disorder has also been dubbed stress cardiomyopathy (previously called broken heart syndrome), because it is often triggered by an intense physical or emotional experience, such as a surgery or the death of a loved one.

**What causes it?**

Exactly why the heart muscle takes on this peculiar shape is not well established. "The leading explanation is that some sort of traumatic physical or emotional event releases a surge of stress hormones that essentially stuns the heart muscle," says Dr. Akshay Desai, a cardiovascular medicine specialist at Harvard-affiliated Brigham and Women's Hospital. This hormonal assault is thought to change heart muscle cells, preventing the walls of the left ventricle from contracting effectively.

This view is supported by a study in the September 3 issue of _The New England Journal of Medicine (NEJM)_ that looked at 1,750 patients with takotsubo cardiomyopathy. Among the people the researchers followed, the most common triggers were physical, such as surgery, broken bones, a serious lung infection, or brain trauma. The next most common cause was an emotional shock. Also, compared with people who experienced a typical heart attack, people with takotsubo cardiomyopathy were almost twice as likely to have had a neurological disorder, such as epilepsy or stroke, or a psychiatric condition, such **as anxiety** or depression. However, a number of people had no known triggers **”**

**When Reddington finished reading the article, he was deeply sad and worried.**

**-Your wife is out of danger now, I repeat I think it was not the heart condition described in this article but a similar deceiving reaction in  her body, due to the stress. It was dangerous because it really affected her blood pressure and if she wouldn’t be here, near to immediate medical attention, it would really provoke something serious in her heart, a real heart attack, probably… The nurses are taking care of her of her wounds, that bleed again, that is also something… strange but possible too, for her anxiety level. She will be the next days mostly in medication, sleeping.**

**-She said you are aware of this information,  she explained us this morning, she told us that when she was a child, she was unable to talk for years due to a high level of stress,  later also due to a very traumatic event, she was blind for some years and her family had to fake a surgery as a placebo for her to be able to see again, and that process took almost one year for her to fully recover her sight. Later some bleeding hives on her legs. Probably her partial amnesia was a result of that too, I don’t know if Doctor Wentsworth told you this morning… In fact She had a record of  a high blood pressure since this morning.**

**-Do you know what happened Mr. Reddington? Her real problem is stress and anxiety, first we thought she was having a heart attack, but the electrocardiogram gave us enough information, we will make more tests but, I think this will be our diagnostic, unless other studies would prove otherwise.– Doctor Risenberg asked.**

**Reddington exhaled deeply.**

**-She… discovered recently about some… troubles we have to face and find a solution.**

**-I don’t want to interfere in your private lives, but she needs to be calm and to recuperate in a peaceful environment. The people near her needs to know you can`t risk her to get another anxiety attack like this. It could be fatal if she doesn’t have immediate medical attention, and provoke a real heart attack. She could die.**

**Reddington listened at him very serious. So, after all even with the car crash disaster it was good she knew about all that being at a hospital…. He just sighed.**

**-Dr. Weinsworth is the doctor assigned to her case, but you can count with my help whenever you need. I understand you came from Wild Roses, that is a very isolated place, in this country, really…. I live at the town at the north.**

**-Do you live in Water Stars Village?, I have access to  a property in there, The Ancient Garden, a Greenhouse.**

**-I have been there. It is… a tradition from my family to go to that place….Do you know who is the owner?**

**-No, I´ve tried to buy it but…no.  I usually handle those things from the corporation.**

**-Well you have an excellent taste! And you are lucky, only a few days is open to the public, the rest is closed, and now I know, for rent…apparently….  that is an exquisite place. That is exactly what I am talking about, she needs to calm down and a  beautiful and serene environment like that, If you allow me an advice, This  is what she needs… whatever are the troubles you both  have, this is more important than anything, if you want to keep her alive and healthy again. Take her there, if it’s possible for you.**

**-Exactly my thoughts, Dr. Risenberg, I was thinking about taking her from here, of course with the help of nurses and doctors to another place. Call me Raymond, I think I will accept your help.**

**-Ok Raymond, we need to make more tests, as I´ve told you but in some days, we can arrange something like that, I can recommend you some people to help you.**

**-Thank you Doctor. I want to get out of this hospital with her as soon as It would be possible.-Reddington said taking a good decision.**

 

 

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

** The painful, burning and healing alcohol-words over Reddington´s wounds and the mysterious and strange woman. **

 

**Reddington spent the first three years after prison deeply depressed and working with Caul to hunt the ones who hurt them in the past and looking for a way to help Dembe to prove his innocence. Two years after he left the prison he was able to help him and to freed Dembe from prison. After that, he tried to fight his depression working very hard to get money and power to avoid to be defenseless in front of the law again.**

**And for the first time he allowed himself to try to find love with another woman. Feeling sad, he found a beautiful and sad woman too, but a secret  drug addict.  He hurt her because he was not ready to love, and she was falling in love with him and then their troubles started. He dumped her when he knew about her addiction.  She past away some months after he broke up with her, with an overdoses of heroine. The last time they talked, Luli said to him:**

**Raymond: It doesn’t matter if you meet the right or the wrong woman, while you are still unable to love, it will be the same and everything will be doomed. Perhaps I was the wrong lover for you , But It was impossible to go through your heart for me and it would be for any woman now. And you know it. Meanwhile you aren`t  able to love, make me a last favor and don’t try to have a normal relationship with any woman, because you will only hurt her, as you had hurt me now, and deeply.  Better pay for one, or get one that would just  fuck you  for the pleasure, and not for love whenever you would feel the need of sex, than hurt one more woman with your selfish, hard, closed and locked heart.**

**-You are wrong, I am not a selfish person**

**-You help others, you share your money, but there is another kind of selfishness, the one about your heart, and that, dear… you definitively have it now and you would have it with the wrong or the right woman –She said hitting the door forever.**

**Reddington had some adventures wherever he was traveling, but always with a barrier in between, he was not really in the mood to conquer a woman, and the women who wanted to conquer him never were really the kind of women he would choose for having a family again or to find love with. Six years since he lost Elizabeth, he found, by a friend of Caul, the Red house of Madeleine Pratt.  She had clean young girls and women working with her, not just for the money itself,  but for the need of sex and pleasure.  After he was introduced. He asked to her if she was available, as he thought they were more or less the same age.**

**-Don’t you want a young woman?- Madeleine asked smiling**

**-No. I don’t want  a young one. I want a woman older than 35 years old. Why not you?**

**-Oh honey, you look delicious… but… I must say I only share my bed with another man if there is another woman in the middle. I am afraid I have a delicate… weakness…- She answered with a naughty smile.**

**-Are you sure? You could bring one with you- He answered with lust.**

**-I am. I don’t need any man. Excuse me… Oh, I am such a bad woman… I am deeply selfish and  I don’t give anything if I don’t get something in return.  The only way I would want you, it would be if you could be the owner of the love or desire of a woman I would want, A woman I could desire or fall in love with. Then… I would want you, …as a means to feel in you what she would feel for you and what she would make you feel... –She closed an eye, smiling.**

**Reddington laughed, with that bitter laugh of his last years.**

**-Well… who am I to judge. I am a selfish man too, apparently…Women who prefer women… Ahh…. We are dragged to what we are. We can`t force our nature. I bet you have an excellent taste.**

**-Ha, ha! Yes I do…**

**-Can you choose one for me. Brunette please, white and brown eyes.**

**-Don’t you want blue eyes?**

**-No,  there won`t be blue eyes for me again in my life…- He said with deep sadness, suddenly.**

**Madeleine looked at him with pity, shaking her head, taking a card from her black purse, and giving it to him.**

**-Done, I will tell my girls, they will decide which one of them would take you,  room 36 for you darling, the number for the transaction is over the night table with the menu selection.**

**\- Thanks - He said, with a bitter smile, going upstairs with the key.**

**He used to go there sometimes when he was in the city. The second time he tried to have a normal relationship, he realized she was with him just for his money and power, selling information about him, So, he went back to Madeleine`s Red house.**

 

** **

 

 

 

**The third time he tried to have a relationship with someone, it happened with a strange, mysterious, smart and kind assertive woman who realized on time she was wasting her time with him, and left him before to start something with him.  He saw her at the entrance of a building, with her head covered with a shawl, as it was a cold day and it was raining, she was dressed in white. She had brown eyes. He saw her giving some money to a beggar at the street and giving also a warm smile, taking the hand of the old man, with one of her hands and placing the charity with the other, covering his hand with her hand.**

**She walked through the side walk  and suddenly she saw he was looking at her, and she smiled, and continued walking far from him changing her road in an opposite direction, but he walked fast to reach her.  He approached her with his umbrella and invited her to have a coffee in the next shop.  She doubted for some seconds, looking at his eyes, then sighing, she said yes and then they talked for some hours, mostly he listened at her, then he continued looking for her and they started dating. After some weeks of visiting museums and restaurants, he asked her to start a relationship with him, and she said she would think about it. He was traveling too much due to his work, but he used to visit her once a week at least. Time passed and he was getting tired as she didn’t have interest in going to his apartment even he tried to provoke her many times, as answer she asked him time to know him better before to take that step. She was testing him and some time passed.  He asked her directly once and she said no yet. He thought she just wanted him to beg to her a bit more.**

**But the reason behind her no was that she realized what he really wanted was not to be alone. So she used to feel alone even with him near her because the big wall, the shields and the locks over his heart.  He always wanted to know about her and her life but he was not sharing much about him. She never accepted his expensive gifts, she knew he was going to be unable to love her and unrequited love was not her choice for her life, she didn’t want to suffer without sense.**

**So, she stopped her feelings for him, even it was not easy for her the first days, and after a week she felt better,  and started to put some distance in between, he didn’t seem to care, to the point that weeks passed and she didn’t have any news from him. And she left the time pass. One day, he went to visit her to her work. It was late and a cold, rainy melancholic evening.  
**

**-She was busy and he had to wait for her to finish attending some people to talk with her.**

**-One month… he said.**

**She walked towards him.**

**-Yes one month….**

**-Why?**

**\- you haven´t even tried to call me.**

**-I was waiting for you to call me, I have been traveling. Work, you know..**

**-Yes I know Raymond, don´t worry, I won´t be a trouble for you anymore.**

**-You never were a trouble…**

**-Exactly, not a trouble, neither a solution. I am nothing, just someone to kill your loneliness….I am sorry…My time with you has ended.**

**-Are you sure? Is there someone else?**

**-Perhaps… I am not sure still, but yes, I will try dating someone new…-She said peacefully lying to push him away from her path.**

**Reddington looked at her with anger and jealousy.**

**-Why? – he asked.**

**She tried a last effort to help him, to talk as friends and she told him:**

**Raymond. I developed some feelings for you  that could grow into love, after the first days we dated,  but I didn’t allow them to grow because you never let me plant anything with you. And I am clever enough as to know when I am wasting my time, and I have a duty with myself to find happiness and love. You need to heal at least the double of what you had healed in this time, before to try to do this again. If  not you will only hurt yourself and whoever would have the bad luck to cross your path.**

**He upset with her, told her full of anger and pride**

**-I don’t need your opinion…who are you to dare to judge me!, I don´t need your help or anything from you,  go with your new… lover or whatever he is, because you are so strange…**

**Raymond replied feeling the hit of jealousy inside him.**

**\- You never loved me, you not even really tried to start anything like love with me... You wanted sex and my company, not my love, you  just don’t want to be alone, that is it. Your heart is closed, I don´t know if it´s for fear or because you are tired, or perhaps you are too damaged and you don’t want to try to heal, for real.  You never opened your door to me as to know why…**

**-Whatever… you are dating other man and  you are leaving me…Someone told me once I had a selfish heart but you are the one with the selfish heart… I thought you were a kind woman, I was mistaken.**

**-You leave a place when it was yours, you never were mine.**

**She answered staring at his eyes.**

**-Yes, I was never yours...**

**Reddington replied angry knowing that was true, and that is why her words were like alcohol in an open wound, killing and burning the bacteria, healing painfully and slowly penetrating his skin.**

**-What you wanted was someone more than a friend but not a real couple, a lie that I am not able to give to you, I don`t want just sex and company, I want something else, that is why I never said yes.**

**The truth is  you want light but you don’t want to burn, I am sorry Raymond… I am all about fire... wait to dry your tears and perhaps if you work hard in yourself you will get another chance from… life,  with someone you really belong with.**

**She said nothing else than the truth, even knowing she was hurting him.**

**-You are hurting me… I thought I could trust in you…**

**-You didn’t trust, to tell me somethings about your sex life to provoke my desire, was not trust, it was a trap that I avoided…. At some point we all hurt somebody else.**

**That is the thing with the sharp sides of our hearts… your heart would only hurt mine, because we don´t fit at least a little bit as to try to adapt after the scratches and heal together in synchrony….**

**You have a selfish heart, yes because you don’t let anyone go in. I have a selfish heart not because your reasons for having it closed but because I don’t want to open the door to unrequited love and suffering.**

**-Then we both have selfish hearts…**

**He insisted taking one of her hands on his.**

**\- Yes but for different reasons… yours are negative, mine are positive. My heart doesn’t fit with yours. Your heart has to heal first. I am ready to love and you are not. So, yes I am selfish for looking after my own happiness, If that is hurting you, I am sorry and I swear that was not my intention, in fact I thought I was never going to see you again because you would never look for me one more time…**

**I felt hurt too by you the few  times you seemed to want  some love, but you were only looking for sex and company, something I am not interested in….nevertheless I tried to give you something, not what you wanted but what you have been needing to heal,  and you didn’t let me reach your heart, I was there just with my hand extended in front of you, after you asked for it…with part of myself,  as a gift, as an invitation for you to open your door or a window at least….I was waiting as sand over my hand, falling to the ground, and you not even looked at it….**

**She said sad but at peace.**

**-You are as selfish as I am. Period, don´t look for excuses.**

**Reddington replied hurt and afraid to lose her forever.**

**-You don’t like advices but I am going to give you one anyway. If you want, throw it to the garbage or burn it… but I have to say this, for the few things I know about you:  Take some time off…. sex is great, but sex with love is a paradise on earth something I would never have with you even if I would go to bed with you….**

**Discover what you really want. What you really are… And the kind of man you could be if you leave the past, in the past…. Give time to time and heal.  Get away of all the decadence that surrounds you and heal.**

**She said putting away her hands from him.**

**-The decadence is wherever, not only around me, but around you too, are you blind? Aren´t your living in the real world?**

**He said ironical.**

**\- You are right, Reddington  the decadence it is all around, just I don’t let it touch me because I want to survive somehow clean. It is around and  It doesn’t matter wherever you escape. That is why to find some peace inside yourself really matters. In there, you could be untouchable…You need to find a real home inside you, before to try to find it in another person or another place…**

**You have a lot of anger inside you, and you are punishing yourself and punishing others, you have punished me too and that was completely unfair,  and that is why I feel I have the right to tell you all this even if you don’t want to hear, even if you will forget forever what I am telling you tonight.**

**Find a way to forgive and forget, a true one, and not a lie to yourself to feel better at nigh,  But to live forever dreaming awake in your own peaceful truth, and  truly free. To get some real peace and eventually, true love.**

**Whenever you will be ready, life will bring what you really want and what you really need, to be happy again, then… fight for her with everything you have, and don’t let her go.  I will be really happy for you, and then this fragile time we shared will have some sense.**

**Because love is the reason of our existence and I wish you could be one day, able to love and feel loved, and to build with someone else, a strong, deep and true love with equality, generosity, chivalry and mutual devotion.**

**She said wishing sincerely that for him.**

**-Whatever… get out of my sight, and fast…**

**Reddington yelled at her with hate and aggressiveness, born from the pain he was feeling with her rejection,  a feeling that he was sadly getting used to have it in  his heart because her words were a scalpel digging inside him and getting out all the rotten anger and pain inside his heart.**

**-Ok Reddington, you want to stay in the darkness, stay in that sad, horrible place, you don´t want my light, and I won´t waste it anymore with you, I still have many things to do in this world before to be dust again and  disappear forever.  Just I really can´t understand why are you so angry with me, probably it’s just your pride… I think you are angry with yourself and with someone else probably.**

**She dared to guess.**

**-What if it’s just my pride? You are leaving anyway!**

**He said close to cry but refusing to show it to her.**

**-Raymond, be honest at least with yourself…You don’t love me, you just don´t want to be alone and… It is your pride… How many women had left the irresistible Raymond Reddington? I guess I am not the first, but probably the list is really small…**

**I am leaving because  you don´t need me. And I deserve a chance to find true love….A chance we will never find together… We are thirsty, but together we will never achieve an equilibrium… we need the same drink but you need it cold and I need it hot, someday I hope… you will need it hot too,  and I hope you will have it but with someone else…right now… we are not in synchrony…**

**Life doesn’t bring too many opportunities to love and find the right person, sometimes there is just one, if you are very lucky perhaps twice in a life time…  and we were not meant to be, and that is good, for both of us...**

**She warned him.**

**-Perhaps I don’t love you.- He said- I just liked the idea of finding love with you, because you make me remember someone I loved, and I lost.  I can´t love any woman now.  My heart is disabled. But rejection always hurts. You are very hard in your judgements**

**She walked to the sound system and changed the violins music she was listening with the remote, with a very subtle volume. A new modern version of Czardas, which was gypsy music with violins.**

**Reddington, walked towards her taking her by her waist, with his face and his mouth very close to her, so close that he could feel the vibration of her lips near to his lips, but she moved her body with strenght sliding it from his arms, to push him away from her, without touching him, then he frustrated sat on the same chair he was sitting before. She sighed again, and sitting on the desk close to him, she said her final speech:**

**\- Your closed heart used to hurt me  the few days after we met and  I confirmed what would happen, when I thought in the possibility to open my door to you, but not anymore.**

**And that is the reason why I am leaving… I am sorry for realizing on time, I don’t belong with you, and you don´t belong with me. You belong with someone else but you are not prepared yet, for her.**

**I know your heart is disabled, I knew it since the moment I saw your eyes looking at me. And that is why I tried to get away from you since that very moment…Nobody has prayed for you. Not even you have prayed for yourself.**

**I guess the ones that used to pray for you aren´t there anymore or think you are lost. Probably the black man, I saw next to you the last day we talked  is the only one who does it.**

**\- I don’t believe in god. I don’t believe in Christ. My only child, my daughter is dead.**

**He said staring at her.**

**-Christ could be everyone, the son of god, and god itself, reincarnated as we reincarnate in our children, Christ is the neighbor, the other where the great mysterious spirit resides, inside you, inside me, inside everything.**

**The snowflake, the fractal, the star of the winds in one. God is Written in our codes, in our bodies, our souls, our hearts, our flesh and spirits. We are god, god is Us, and it is inside everything  and everyone around.**

**You will believe with time, because you are destined to a great good, but you need your right mirror to be able to do it.**

**The big and arrogant empires had fallen into total darkness, you won´t, you will search for the light. Then, your child will return to your arms again, when you will be ready.**

**She revealed staring at him too.**

**-How do you know, are you a fortune teller, a witch or what? You shouldn´t play with my feelings saying things like that about my daughter…**

**Reddington said, hurt. He had thought about making a life with her in the future, but she had never even let him kiss her.**

**She looked at him and shook her head, sighing…**

**-I am not more fortune teller or witch than any woman aware of herself, I am something else…but If you want me to be one, to believe me and to do something good and productive about yourself… and for the others, let it be that way then… Reddington…**

**I will be that white witch you want me to be. Even I am not a witch, but I am white…. The truth is, as many women in this world: I am a healer, I am a caregiver, I attract lost souls like yours, I wanted to escape from you, but you followed me, again and again,  and asked me to look at you.**

**I wanted to give you something to drink, something to heal and something to grow and evolve enough as to help you to find your true path… but my time on earth is near to its end and I want a chance too, to find true love in this life or the next one, or in one of the unknown spaces in between.**

**I am afraid this time I won´t jump into this abyss anymore...I am very tired of the negative chaos, and I need to rest… Too many cycles and people keep repeating the same terrible and painful patterns in history all over again…and if I can´t find here this time what I am looking for,  I will wait in there.   At the other border of the other frontier… on the road to nowhere….**

**I truly wish that on time your blindness would cease, and if you are lucky enough, and life gives you another chance to find love, please, open big and wide your eyes, and if you find a new light, embrace that candle forever and never let her go.**

**I am going to give you one more thing than my words, even those are the ones with the real power, One more last thing this time… call it a gift, a lie, a placebo, but this is my last prayer for you…After this, don’t look for me again, I am going to disappear… Good bye Raymond Reddington…**

**She was sitting over her desk, in front of him, He was looking at her without know what to think of her, neither what to say… was she crazy? then, smiling, rolling her eyes and sighing tenderly she put together her hands as in a prayer, in front of her breasts, she rubbed them three times up and down, the palms one against the other, she slide the palms pressed with the fingers of her left hand towards him and the fingers of her right hand towards her,  still with her palms united, and the fingers touching nothing but the air,   then horizontal, closing her eyes, sliding the tips of her fingers from one hand with the other,  she put them fast and violently over his chest, as if she was hitting him with her palms and fingers, reanimating his heart, only once, and she whispered to his ear, with her hands and fingers still trembling, she comanded her spell.  
**

_-Como en los cielos extranjeros, tal como  en los desconocidos abismos, de la misma forma  que lo contenido en el interior, como en la nada y lo desaparecido, en los misteriosos  y lejanos universos y la secreta y misteriosa armonía,  inevitablemente  en el todo, y en el ruido por la gracia del gran espíritu a través de los colores y del viento, que arroja los copos de nieve y los fractales, así sea permitido dentro de ti, tu animal y en  todo tu corazón, cuerpo, ser y tu espíritu…_

_-SANA!!!_

_-(As in the foreign skies, as in the unknown abysses, in the same way as contained in the interior, as in the nothing and the  disappeared, in the mysterious and distant universes, and the secret and mysterious harmony,  inevitably in the whole/everything, and in the noise,  by the grace of the great spirit through the colors and the  wind, that throws the snowflakes and the fractals,  So let it be allowed within you, your animal and in your whole heart, body, being and your spirit_

_-HEAL!!!...)_

**He looked at her astonished feeling an electric wave from the energy of her body to his body, going trough his chest and his body, feeling the time stretching around, frozen and spinning around him, then he exhaled deeply while she was looking directly to his eyes, with a deep intensity, hypnotizing him, and her soft brown eyes showed him an enormous powerful, serene and contained abyss as big as a whole terrible and beautiful universe.**

**She gave three steps behind, feeling extremely exhausted, exhaling as after a deep orgasm, then smiling with a sublime sweetness and closing one eye, laughing softly with happiness and joy as an innocent girl, she took her white purse with her delicate white hands.**

**She walked away with her long  waved hair flying after her, Reddington saw her curvy figure dressed in a white shirt, skirt and sandals, walking slowly sliding her legs as if she was floating above the floor, but stepping with strength to the door, and she never look back.**

**She left him there, breathless with a strange sensation in his heart, as if he just had a heart´s surgery and he was still in pain and in recovery, with all his natural, spiritual and constructed structures fractured, while the gypsy violins kept playing all over again and again making him realize he had loved her but haven´t been able to show it and build over that feeling.**

**Eventually  the mysterious woman  found what she deserved and what she was looking for and then she found her paradise.**

**Reddington was sitting on a chair next to her desk, feeling exhausted too  and saw an old blue notebook with a feather and opened it and read what it was written in there apparently since many years ago:**

**_“Never give your heart to someone who don´t deserve it, to someone who has not ask for it,_ **

**_To someone who does not need it, someone who does not want it, nor appreciate it._ **

**_Because then, you will be wasting your time_ **

**_And wasting their time too. Life is too short to share our paths with those_ **

**_Who really don´t belong with us, and we don´t belong with them,_ **

**_Even if we would wish for it, even if the temptation is too strong_ **

**_Even if you have too much to give and you see some souls with empty pockets,_ **

**_Because somethings, it doesn’t matter how much you could fight for them, they are not meant to be_ **

**_Because then it would be like throwing daisies, roses and pearls over the sand of the Sahara..._ **

**_Nothing will grow from that…And you would finish hurt, sad, broken and miserable._ **

**_To learn to be intelligent with the generosity and the love in our hearts_ **

**_It is a very painful and difficult lesson of life, that is better to learn fast_ **

**_To keep our hearts beating selfish but in a healthy way and not in the wrong one_ **

**_Saving our bullets to save us and save the ones that really truly worth giving our lives for,_ **

**_Because love is also a difficult and painful battle,_ **

**_inside the big and dangerous war of life and you would want to grab and get_ **

**_The necessary things, wisdom, family and friends to survive and conquer it, while you keep fighting with joy and hope_ **

**_Waiting for the right person to experience true love and devotion.”_ **

**Reddington sighed deeply full of painful nostalgia and bittersweet melancholy, and cleaned the tears on his eyes, closed the notebook that had anything else than that written inside, and left it in it´s place with respect.  He took a piece of paper and wrote:**

**_“Thank you for Everything. Love... R.R.”_ **

**Feeling strange but somehow lighter and changed, he took his fedora from the desk, and standing up still in deep pain for himself and for the loss of that woman, Reddington walked to the exit. After that day, she disappeared from that place.**

**After that memorable and strange day in his life, he spent some time alone but after some months the need of sex made him to go back to  the decadent Madeleine`s red house until he realized his pockets were always empty at the end of the day, and knowing that thirst wouldn´t be satisfied with just plain sex.  and then he finally did exactly what that kind  woman told him.**

**Because the real magic and power was in her honest words. Her words at the end weren´t wasted, and helped him to become a better man and to evolve and grow to be prepared with time, to find love again.**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

 

** **

** Elizabeth`s mad plan hijacked by life  **

**Friday morning.**

**After Nora gave her the cellphone, Liz checked her emails and realized the same trouble she did at Devry`s house, for a second time, but now with the information of the present,  and she started crying, even more desperate and looking for a solution. Nicole`s last message said:**

_“Elizabeth, we knew all our crazy mistakes would have a consequence, Crossing this other border of the frontier from the country where we had lived for many years, a the north of the country where part of our heart will always belong,  was not an easy decision, but we had to do it, the past is reaching us with its strong and long arm, grabbing us by the bones, and we think it is time to solve it, to be able to advance finally to a better future, but please… don’t be afraid. We are here not just to complicate your life, but to make you stronger again and fix everything. We love you, Liz-wind from the north. N.”_

**Nora was extremely worried looking at her.**

**-What is happening?**

**-This is going to be a big disaster…**

**-What?**

**-Nora, do you remember two crazy girls at that place, the cave?**

**-I guess… I am sorry  don’t remember well that would happen in there, it is all blurry in my memory… but I think I do…**

**-I need an urgent favor, go to the cabin, probably they are there, waiting for me. I think they haven’t write again for fear the communication would be compromised.  Go there and talk with them, and tell them that in worst case scenario I will apply the “sleeping stupid” plan.**

**-What is that plan about?**

**Elizabeth made a sign for her to be close and whispered in her ear.**

**-You are entirely nuts!**

**-Believe me, it’s the only solution to a big, enormous problem I have on top of the ones we have now and that can complicate things even more to an incredible destruction not only for our future but for the future of many people that we won´t know and some we haven´t even meet… now please go there and talk with them, they are my cousins, I grew up with them for seasons.**

**-Are you sure of what you are going to do?**

**-I am, I have no choice. If things get more complicated with Reddington but most at all and what really worries me with… some people from my past, and the people they are related to… I will have to use that mad plan. I truly wish to be able to restart everything, and I to fix this damn mess once and for all. And you are going to help me. Because I am very afraid you are also part of this pattern, this complicated equation and this terrible trouble.**

**I hate the idea of lying, but I will, this plan won´t be easy to play, but we will have to play it to survive and find the exit of all this crazy labyrinth, and to solve  whatever would be possible.   To escape from reality sometimes gives you a frame of time to breathe and find a way to fix your troubles and change the present time, it is not a waste of time, but an effective tool if we are smart enough to use it.   Please, whatever I say or do, you know now why…**

**\- I do…**

**What she didn’t plan was to be hijacked by life and her own sensitive heart and body. Because humans can make one million plans but the circumstances of life, the consequences of the actions of others and sometimes something bigger than ourselves, change the scenario to play our part in life, sometimes some arrows are blessed and lucky and the mysterious universe boycotts any plans to help some kind hearts, and then all the divine deviate its arrows to  where they should go to play their song in the right place, at the right time and with the precise rhythm and tune.**

**& &&&&&&&&&**

** **

 

 

 

 

** The truth hidden in the written Spanish messages. **

****

**Sunday afternoon**

**Devry´s house**

Note: The traduction in English  is below the parts in spanish

 

**Elizabeth tried to call her cousins, but they didn’t answer, the line was busy. After a while, when Devry left her in peace she received another email, from another account, From Nicky.**

**“Como veo que estas bien pendeja/tarada y no entendiste lo que te dije porque no has contestado, te mando este mail de otra cuenta porque no se si nos esten rastreando o hackeando. A ver si con manzanas entiendes pendeja y torpe chamaca… te mando de nuevo mis mensajes para que veas que soy yo quien te escribe, y lo que quise decir con ellos, sonsa!.”**

“ Aqui, disfrutando de los “finos y elegantes” problemas que nos dejaste, maldita vagabunda,  A ver a qué horas se te pega la gana bajarte de tu nubecita azul y ver  cómo demonios nos ayudas a solucionar tus “delicados enredos”, porque estamos “hasta la madre” de andar lidiando con tus ”lindos arguendes” . Ya no hay modo de parar este rollo, viene con todo como un tren y se va a estrellar en nuestras caras.  Asi que agarrate de tus santos ovarios y busca la manera de arreglar este maldito lio, tu, muñequita gringa de una vez por todas porque, como dice Vanessa, “Nos esta cargando el payaso, la chingada, la fregada y todo lo que se atraviese” Tenemos días viajando hasta este recóndito lugar donde apuesto  vive  el mismísimo Santa Claus. Llegamos esta noche a tu lindo pueblecito. Te quiero mil, prima, nunca cambies. Besos xxx

 

p.d. Tambien vienen por ti, cariño asi que mueve tu “trasero/derriere/culo” y rápido porque todas  nos vamos a quemar a lo bruto.

 

Tuya, de mi hermana y de nadie mas… Codigo Nicole, La Peligrosa “

 

**Lo que significa literalmente por si no te da la cabeza esa tuya que siempre anda en las nubes:**

"Aqui estan los Braxton, saben que hemos andado de vagas por todos lados huyendo de ellos. Asi que  ve planeando como escapar , las mentiras que tuvimos que decir han hecho mas delicada la situacion. , creo que ya se entero tu abuela de todo estuvimos tratando de negociar para escapar de  tu excéntrica y criminal familia. No hay modo de alejarlos ahora de nosotras y todo se enredo  aun mas y nos vienen persiguiendo   Nos van a encontrar o a matar si no agarras valor,(mas te vale empezar a cuidarte, no vayas a salir panzona)  para hacer un plan para huir de nuevo todas juntas  Ya saben de tu nueva identidad Americana y  estan determinados a llegar a las ultimas consecuencias. Nos vienen siguiendo su gente de seguridad, Solomon “el payaso” como tu le dices, la puta y la asesina. Y en un descuido se andan llevando cristianos de por medio les hemos hecho perder el rastro por unos dias. Pide ayuda al tal Cooper. .Llegaremos  hoy, Buscanos en el bar mas cercano. Estamos a 1000 km  busca un cambio de identidad rapido, y tres pistolas con balas.

 

P.d. Tu Braxton tambien anda buscándote. Andan bien calientes  por todo el tiempo que los abandonamos y Nos quieren agarrar para cogernos de nuevo a las tres Y nos quieren obligar a cumplir nuestras promesas del pasado y a amarrarnos  con su ritual de matrimonio.

 

De la banda solo venimos nosotras dos.

_**Nos dijeron que hay un bar llamado la cueva al norte de tu pueblo te vemos ahí a la madrugada. Mandanos la dirección exacta de donde estas viviendo, para caerte ahí en caso de que no puedas ir al bar. Ya van tres veces que los dejamos colgados, esta vez vienen con todo.** _

__

**(traduction)**

**As I can see you are very pendeja/stupid/idiot and you didnt understand what I told you, because you haven´t answer, I am sending you this email from another account, because I don’t kow if they are tracking or hacking us. Let´s see if  you can understand with apples, stupid clumsy girl, I am sending again my messages so you can see It´s me who is writing, and below what I meant to say,   silly!**

_"Here, enjoying the" fine and elegant "problems that you left us, damn tramp, waiting to see at what time you want to get down of your little blue cloud and see how the hell to help us solve your " delicate tangles ", because we are “ till  the mother”  Of being dealing with your "beautiful entanglements". There is no way to stop this roll, it comes with everything like a train and is going to crash in our faces. So grab your holy ovaries and find a way to fix this damn mess… you, little gringa doll  once and for all because, as Vanessa says, "We are being carried by the clown, the chingada (fucked)  and the fregada (screwed) and everything that goes through" We have days traveling to this remote place where I bet the very  Santa Claus is living in here. We arrived tonight at your cute little village. I love you a thousand, cousin, never change. Kisses xxx_

_P.S. They  are also coming for you, honey so move your "butt/derriere/ ass" and fast because we are all going to burn to the brute._

_Only yours, my sister and for no one else.. Code Nicole, the Dangerous "_

**What means literaly, because your head is not enough Smart as to understand because you have it always on the clouds.**

_"Here are the Braxtons, they know that we've been wandering all over, running away from them. So start planning how to escape, the lies we had to say have made the situation more delicate. I believe your grandmother knows all. We were trying to  negotiate to escape your eccentric and criminal family There is no way to keep them away from us now and everything is entangled they are chasing us And they will find us or kill us if you do not take courage (you better take care, for not to get pregnant),  to make a plan to flee again. They know now about your new American identity. They  are determined to go to  the last consequences. We have been followed by  their security people, Solomon “ the clown”, as you call him,  the whore and the killer. And if we are not careful they would even step over Christians´s heads.  We have made them lose the trail for a few days. Ask for some help to that Cooper guy. We will arrive today, look for us at the nearest bar. We are 1000 km. Start looking for a quick identity change, and three pistols with bullets._

_P.D. Your Braxton is also looking for you. They are very horny and they want to take us to  fuck  us again,  they want to force us to accomplish our promises and tie us by their ritual marriage._

_From the band, Only the two of us are coming_

**_We were told that there is a bar called the cave at the  north of your town we will see you there at dawn. Send us the exact address of where you are living, to fall in there in case you can´t go to the bar. It has been three times we left them hanging, and this time I think we won`t be able to stop them, because it is not only they and us, but also people we haven`t meet from your family.  We did wrong promising things to the devils, now we have to face the consequences_ **

**Elizabeth sighed  scared and worried.  She wrote  some emails and then an email to her too.**

_**Nicky… you, little slut!** _

_**I am not that pendeja/idiot/stupid of course I got it and I´ve tried to call you but you never answer back. Why in hell you didn´t tell me before, when you were crossing the other frontier, I would make a better plan than the both of you bringing those maniacs here! This is not the right time for having them in my life again.** _

_**I think I am falling in love as a stupid with a man I just met some days ago. His name is Raymond Reddington. I ´ve made a new friend her name is Nora I think you would like her too. I believe we would be complete with her, as grand Nina used to say.** _

_**I think I have a plan but is very risky. You would need to help me too because you know to lie is something difficult for me, but this  plan could give us some time to discover all the truth and solve the big puzzle, Do you remember about the plan “sleeping stupid” I´ve told you, one year ago? Before we had to travel to Mexico with Meera Malik? I would use it first If I think we need it. That will change their plans immediately, that will restart the cicle.  Or in worst case scenario, to have a frame of time to go for money where daddy left it and escape again if the plan for a strange reason doesn’t work.** _

_**I know I am guilty for what happened, and it was my fault not just for the fake promises I made to all of them, but for the consequences,  you had to sacrifice yourselves to save me,  I will never could apologize enough with you, but also accept when they are near you… both  of you behave as little dirty sluts. What happened after certain point in the past,  is also your fault…You both are just holding your real feelings, that is all.  You know the thing I had to have, with G.B.  and later I wanted to have with him.** **(in between all the breakups befor and after T.K.)  it was always something really strange and that will be my shield.**_

_**I will see you there, I will try to go with a group of people. My house is the cabin up to the hill, is the only hill in there so, easy to find. The keys are below the stone with the butterfly shape in front of the stairs. I ´ve missed you my left and right mirrors, I think Nora is the one exactly behind my back and side to side with you both.** _

**& &&&&&&&&&**

**Years ago.**

**Elizabeth a human being, flawed and not perfect as any person in this world… then, scared  to death focusing in her own happiness and lying for the first times in her life, openly and without a remorse, failing in trying to be assertive and lying to herself and her selfish heart…in all those dangerous situations  made the same irresponsible, unfair and selfish promise to all of them, to try to escape of a trouble, creating one even bigger:**

**_-I can´t love you now, I can´t even try to do it, I can´t give you my heart, because It is full of love for someone else, but I am young and I have to wait for him and also I am healing my body… I can´t be under more stress If not, the doctors said I could really get very ill…. But I swear and I promise you, that If for circumstances of life, I can´t be with the man I love, I will give you a chance to love me, to love you and I will be only yours…_ **

**Sometimes in life some people have the good or bad luck to be in the vortices, in the eye of the hurricane. Then the decisions this person would take will affect not just to them, but over to the people about they could decide, and over other people they never imagined to touch. Sometimes the consequences of their actions and decisions are bad, and sometimes by luck or a strange miracle, some of those strange an visceral bad decisions and its consequences finish in good things for others when their initial intention was kind, but also others won`t finish well, simply by law of probability.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxx


	28. The old S.O.S. Message in a bottle and Reddington`s Secret Mission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 28  
> The old S.O.S. Message in a bottle and Reddington`s Secret Mission.  
> Of the Inscription and the history of the past Diverse and Unexpected Origins Part 1. The unknown mission of The Guardian-Warrior at the North.The involuntary mistakes and the effectiveness of the encrypted codes part I. The feedback to the encrypted codes and the old disguised clue between the instruments.The store owner. The S.O.S. message from the other side of the border of the frontier. The old Grimaldo`s Matriarchs and heritage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter Riding with the Eagles by Pur. (german band) "Adler Sollen Fliegen"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzygoglznM4  
> ( english version)  
> (german version)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jq7T_pnzgh4  
> 

 

 

** The old S.O.S. Message in a bottle and Reddington`s Secret Mission. **

 

 

_**Of the Inscription and the history of the past Diverse and Unexpected Origins Part 1. The unknown mission of The Guardian-Warrior at the North.The involuntary mistakes and the effectiveness of the encrypted codes part I. The feedback to the encrypted codes and the old disguised clue between the instruments.The store owner. The S.O.S. message from the other side of the border of the frontier. The old  Grimaldo`s Matriarchs and heritage.  
** _

__

_"Way up here where the air turns atmosphere_

_Only courage can face the eyes of fear_

_And the dream of flying is as big as life_

_Where .. without wings_

_The laws are defied, of gravity_

_The mountains like a runway to the sky_

_At the mercy of the winds there’s no room to lose control_

_‘Cause you’re risking everything but not life and not the goal_

_The skillfulness the daring and preparing for the run_

_When your pulse is raising downward, you’re ready to jump_

_Riding with the eagles,_

_riding with the eagles_

_You’re riding with the eagles,_

_far and free and high_

_Riding with the eagles,_

_riding with the eagles_

_You’re riding with the eagles,_

_far across the sky_

_To be able to go where few have gone_

_To give all that you have ever since you were young_

_Always knowing you were born to reach the top_

_With sweat and tears uncertainty has now ceased to exist_

_And with every triumph you feel as your soul and body lift_

_The one who dares to take the step, the one who goes beyond_

_To see and conquer what’s inside, has already won  
_

_**Pur. Adler Sollen Fliegen**  
_

**Of the Inscription and the history of the past Diverse and Unexpected Origins**

**Part 1.**

_“Mexico declared war on the Axis Powers in support of the Allies on May 22, 1942, following losses of oil ships in the Gulf, most notably the Potrero del Llano and the Faja de Oro, to German submarine attacks. Although most American countries eventually entered the war on the Allies' side, Mexico and Brazil were the only Latin American nations that sent troops to fight overseas during World War II._

_Perhaps the most famous fighting unit in the Mexican military was the Escuadrón 201, also known as the Aztec Eagles. This group consisted of more than 300 volunteers, who trained in the United States to fight against Japan. It was the first Mexican military unit trained for overseas combat._

_In the civil arena, the Bracero Program gave the opportunity for many thousands of Mexicans to work in the USA in support of the war effort. This also granted them an opportunity to gain US citizenship by enlisting in the military.” (Wikipedia)_

[ _https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Military_history_of_Mexico#World_War_II_ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Military_history_of_Mexico#World_War_II)

 

 

__

** The old S.O.S. Message in a bottle and Reddington`s Secret Mission. **

**When Sam S.S. was told Reddington was dead, immediately sent the first of  several messages through the years, in different languages, to different people, by different means. The message encrypted in an allegoric style, created by women in Spanish language was delivered in different countries and all of them said the same.**

_“_

**_The unknown mission of_ **

**_The_ **

**_Guardian-Warrior at the North._ **

****

**_Friday night_ **

****

**Reddington went back to his room in the hospital. It was very difficult and painful for him to walk due to the pain in his back. The scars on it made even more complicate for the doctors to fix the marks in his skin where the piece of iron from the car was nailed, going through his flesh. The doctors told him he needed to be on bed resting and not wandering outside Elizabeth`s room. He started feeling weak and bad. A doctor came to check the evolution of his scars and with the help of a nurse, cleaned and changed his bondages.  When he finally closed his eyes, on bed, he couldn`t avoid to spend some hours to remember all the years he lived in sadness, first for the loss of his daughter, the betrayal of his wife, the terrible years in prison and then, for what he thought it was “Lizbeth” betrayal. Someone played with them, and he was going to discover who.**

**Some hours after that he heard someone was knocking the door. A man in a  dark blue suit closed the door. Reddington was surpised to see one of them,  after more than twenty years ago. The strange man closed the curtains of the front window, and giving to Reddington a military greeting with his  hand over his head, gave him a written message.**

**Reddington read it, and give it back to the man.**

**-No. My answer is No.**

**-I am sorry, it is an order.**

**-I don`t accept more orders. It already costed me indirectly, the life of my daughter. I am out.**

**-With all due respect, you know you will never be out…**

**-I am, and this is my last word. I asked for help to all them when I had to defend myself and when I went to prison and they forsaken me.**

**-I am not authorized to discuss this with you.**

**-I don’t care. My answer is the same. No. Now I am living my life.**

**-What I can comment is what you already know, Personal vendettas are out of our functions, you had to face the consequences of your actions, if not that would deviate the natural cause of the facts.**

**-Go to hell! Natural cause of the facts! I needed them and they left me alone, now I don’t know what do they really want from me, but I don`t care. Tell them my answer is no and I won`t change my mind.**

**-As you want… I will carry on your message, but be prepared for my return eventually.**

**-Close the door whenever you leave my room, don`t bother to come back. I am done with all you. Go and fuck yourselves!**

**_“Latinas at war”_ **

**_““During World War II the Women's Army Corps and the Women's Army Auxiliary Corps were created alongside the existing Army Nurse Corps. This gave women the chance to work not only as nurses, but as uniformed members of the armed forces. Latina women were even sought after for positions as_** ** _“cryptologists and in correspondence and communications”_** **_because of their knowledge of Spanish_** ** _.[8]”_**

[ **_https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Latinas_and_World_War_II_ ** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Latinas_and_World_War_II)

****

_“ **Latina women** , or women of Latin-American descent, contributed much to the war effort during World War II. Especially in times of turmoil, Latina women gather, advocate, and work in order to support the United States. **This willingness to sacrifice for their country, even when stereotypes and discrimination were present in everyday life,** **was especially powerful during World War II. This period gave Latina women the opportunity to express their own agency and examine their roles as women and Latinas in the context of American society**. Through their support of U.S. war efforts both overseas and on the homefront, these women began to question their societal status and call for changes within their culture and country.”_

****

** The involuntary mistakes and  **

** the effectiveness of the encrypted codes  **

** part I **

****

**Sam escaped with Elizabeth, using some of their fake identities. The big mistake was to ask help to Harry and Ezra when T.K. threatened them. Harry and Ezra were in Europe, but arrived on time to try to save them, and used their father relationships to cover their actions.**

**Leonard Caul, put together all the dots with Dembe´s call. Without intention, Reddington opened the door to him and all them to their lives. Caul wouldn`t betray Reddington, but the circumstances betrayed both of them, when** **Caul confronted his sons to discover part of the truth, his mother Diane was informed. Unfortunately for Reddington and Caul, they didn´t have  any code to deviate the information from the rational minds of others to know about what was happening.**

**When Sam past away, Elizabeth tried to escape of her pain, going back to live with some friends for some weeks, and then with her cousins again, as she did for many occasions when she was a little girl and her parents needed to hide her with them  for some seasons.**

**The second year she went to Mexico with Meera Malik and her cousins, and the  first year she spent it in Texas, Bronwsville, again in the old big house that belonged to their aunts & grandmothers, who had their own encrypted codes, which she, as Sam, would use and create more to communicate among themselves.**

**The old houses in Mexico, The old house in Bronwsville, Texas were the places where she was hidden several times when she was little, as well as the other girls, her “cousins”. Of course no one of them knew really who they were, just they were aware they should take care of themselves and one of each other.**

****

**_“Introductory Events”_ **

****

_“The Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor in December 1941 and the immediate entry of the United States as an active belligerent in WWII produced multiple repercussions in the Western Hemisphere, an area as yet relatively free from the effects of the War._

_As a result, a Conference of Foreign Ministers of the countries belonging to the Western Hemisphere was convened and took place in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, from 15-28 January, 1942. The participants unanimously agreed to break off diplomatic relations with Germany, Italy and Japan._

_As a participant of the Conference, Mexico broke off relations and proceeded to strengthen her bonds with the US, a complex issue due to the not always felicitous relations between these two important States of the Northern Hemisphere._

_The agreements of the Rio Conference also considered that preference be given to the Allies in relation to the commercialization of strategic raw materials. Some statistics state that Mexico contributed as much as 40% of these raw materials to the US war industries.”_

_(Robertson Joan Veronica,2016):_ [ _https://owlcation.com/humanities/Mexicos-Involvement-in-World-War-II_ ](https://owlcation.com/humanities/Mexicos-Involvement-in-World-War-II)

** The feedback to the encrypted codes between the instruments **

****

_The concept of positive eugenics to produce better human beings has existed at least since Plato suggested selective mating to produce a guardian class._

_(Eugenics, Wikipedia)_

[ _https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eugenics_ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eugenics)

_The idea of negative eugenics to decrease the birth of inferior human beings has existed at least since William Goodell (1829-1894) advocated the castration and spaying of the insane.[13][14]_

_The idea of a modern project of improving the human population through a statistical understanding of heredity used to encourage good breeding was originally developed by Francis Galton and, initially, was closely linked to Darwinism and his theory of natural selection.[15] Galton had read his half-cousin Charles Darwin's theory of evolution, which sought to explain the development of plant and animal species, and desired to apply it to humans. Based on his biographical studies, Galton believed that desirable human qualities were hereditary traits, though Darwin strongly disagreed with this elaboration of his theory.[16] In 1883, one year after Darwin's death, Galton gave his research a name: eugenics.[17] With the introduction of genetics, eugenics relied on an ideology of genetic determinism in which human character was due to genes, unaffected by education or living conditions. Many of the early geneticists were not Darwinians, and evolution theory was not needed for eugenics policies based on genetic determinism.[15] Throughout its recent history, eugenics has remained controversial.[18]_

**The message of Sam arrived to Denmark, Scotland and Germany first, later to other places. The clans that would care about the situation diminished with time, but still some were waiting and watching.**

**Friday  afternoon.**

**Dr. Risenberg, after talking with Reddington, organized the file with Elizabeth blood tests and information, then he realized something was not usual. He double checked it. Then, he send it to his superiors to confirm if she was one of the missing  he heard they were looking for since long time ago, and due to the past broken relationships with some of the countries part of the Allies during the World War II, it was been difficult to locate their descendence in America when the time was right to do it properly and find them.  Probably if she was one of them, the others would be able to find though her the ones they were looking for…**

**At the beginning he doubted she could be one of them even the genetic information described in the blend could be the case, The factor that was throwing he case to the garbage, was a very small percentage of Mexican blood. That was not contemplated in the blend That blood was considered for the maids and servants in many American families where Mexicans were used as simple workers. Her physical description, age, and other characteristics  could fit in the pattern, even she was blonde, her hair was clearly dyed. The extreme sensitivity was one of the characteristics of the north needle of the compass. Nevertheless, Mexican blood was going to be  something entirely unexpected and not desirable, he thought, for some of his superiors.**

**He waited until she was alone in her room,  Elizabeth was deeply sleep. The took some photographs of her face. Then, he lifted the blanket. If she was part or not of the design, the mark on her left thigh exterior side would say it. The birth mark was there. He took the photograph too, sighing, amazed.  The woman was already married. That was going to be a loss for someone.**

**He looked at her and the white skin of her thigh marked with the brown of the mark, and he couldn`t avoid the temptation of sliding his index over it, drawing a spiral over it. He closed his eyes trying to imagine the other fractals of the whole compass-spiral.**

**-Now I will have to watch this woman and the women around her- He thought.**

**He wondered then many things he considered stupid and just sighed and covered her again with the blanket.**

**He sent the photographs he took of her, together with those that appeared in the Olive´s town newspaper. Those pictures were taken from The Wild Roses gazette, from the Christmas town meeting.**

**There were witnesses from the past, who lost the track, and were looking not just for the north needle of that compass, but for all the elements of the design. Finally the odd theory they were following  was true, someone disguised the design genetically to help it to avoid persecution and enjoy freedom and to  allow it to do what it was meant to do eventually, there were always members of the order, working as  traitors disguised among the criminal hands of the tyrants moving the threads of the puppets placed in the governments, power positions or big enterprises and economic empires, spying to the evil causes, and Eugenics in their negative side was one of the causes they always fought to cancel. Then he questioned to himself If the strange blend now with the adition of the “inferior” blood would ruin the design or not at the end of the road.**

**After one hour waiting he received his new orders and new position at the order.  Just as he suspected, she could be one of them. Reddington was going to be a trouble. He was going to need to manage him through other means than the usual ones. That, unless Reddington was part of the net without knowing about it.**

**He sent now, Information about Reddington, accepting his new mission, and he waited for their answer.**

****

**_  “U-boats Attack Mexican Tankers” _ **

_“Mexican tankers intensified their runs between Tampico, the home port for Pemex (Petroleos Mexicanos), and various locations on the US east coast. These tankers normally traveled unescorted as the Allied war effort at that time was concentrating on providing escorts for the North Atlantic convoys._

_In what has been considered a misguided action on the part of German U-boats prowling in the area, two tankers flying under the flag of Mexico—then a neutral country—were attacked and sunk during the month of May, 1942._

_SS Potrero del Llano was sailing from Tampico to New York with 6,132 tons of petroleum when she was sunk by U-564 on the 14 of May._

_SS Faja de Oro was sailing in ballast from Pennsylvania back to Tampico when she was sighted and sunk by U-106 on the 21 of May.”_

_These two events resulted in Mexico’s declaration of war on Germany, Italy, and Japan in the first days of June, 1942, following Congressional approval._

_(Robertson Joan Veronica,2016):_ [ _https://owlcation.com/humanities/Mexicos-Involvement-in-World-War-II_ ](https://owlcation.com/humanities/Mexicos-Involvement-in-World-War-II)

** The store owner **

****

**Friday night.**

**Ms. Kaplan received a warning together with the baking merchandise for her store that night. It was hidden in the chocolate chips jar.**

**Twelve years ago more or less she received the last one, when she went to Olive`s town to pick up Nora, and her “step brother” Aram.**

**-It was about time to do this shit again!- The warrior woman said to herself. At least the last years of her life would worth for something else.**

****

****

** The S.O.S. message from the other side of the border of the frontier **

****

**The Saturday night when, some of Elizabeth´s cousins received her message inviting them to go to where she was living, they called her to talk about the travel.  She was missing their company as she didn’t want to spend alone that Christmas. All of them were feeling nostalgic and they decided to spend some time together, at least that Christmas.**

**They even thought to invite to Nicole and Vanessa but Elizabeth wanted first to finish decorating the house and buy more furniture before to take that decision.**

**-Did you write to the center?- one of them asked, by phone**

**-Yes, but you know her, always around the world, that vagabond…-Liz said, a bit sad. She was really needing her but, since years ago, she was only able to be with them for some quick seasons.**

**-If you know how is she, I don’t see the point in feeling bad about it. She has her own… stuff to do.-another one intervened.**

**-Perhaps you are right. I feel very happy, and just wanted to share it with all you. If well Vanessa and Nicole have all the fun with them all of you give me real balance even that crazy bitch…I think I reached  kind of my own balance now but close to  you I am sure this will be better.**

**-You don’t need us Elissa…**

**-I do need you all, you are always in my mind….-Liz said feeling guilty, suddenly.**

**-You should forget about it, Liz, I am able to walk some steps now.**

**-You saved my live, you can`t walk because of me. I will never forget it.-Liz replied**

**-I just did, what you would do for me, anyway Elissa, please, stop it, after the surgery and the theraphy I can move a bit with the crutches.**

**Unfortunatelly even after they changed their appearances, before to travel and when they arrived to the country where Elizabeth was living; they realized some people were following them, then they decided that the best strategy was to go in different directions. Two of them would travel to Elizabeth´s village, and the otohers were going to distract them escaping to another place, for some time until it could be possible to be together again.**

**One of them sent a message to Elizabeth as well as to Vanessa and Nicole:**

_Mad Singers:_

_Blue bird flying with crutches, wheelchair to the North Pole snow. Photoshop._

_Red birds flew far away  golden skies, through weird windows near._

_Needing a Candy bar, $9.3 the sunday knee was weak this morning._

_Hurry up, once in a life offer!_

_Code: wrong mirror._

**Nicole and Vanessa knew about Elizabeth`s accident by Mr. Kaplan, when they went for groceries on Monday night. Ms. Kaplan was thankful to them for what they did for her the night of the accident at the bar, and watching them with Elizabeth and Nora, she knew they were the other parts of the design.**

**They arrived to Elizabeth`s cabin very tired.**

**-Hey you! mirror, just received a message from the others- Nicole said sitting on Elizabeth`s bench eating a sandwhich.**

**-So? Read it, do you want other sandwich?- She said biting her own.**

**-Yeah, lots of cheese, please and cheddar potato chips too- Nicky said reading the message out loud.**

**-Mmmmhhh….-Vanessa shaked her head worried.**

**-Yeah… -Nicole sighed, while Vanessa was placing one more thick sandwich for her over a napkin.- We will have to go for them. Did you finish fixing Lizt truck?**

**-Yep, good you cleaned here. Those messy children left everything awful. You know she doesn`t like garbage around.**

**-You weren`t going to do it… so….We have to go to Olive`s town hospital. We need to talk with  that man Reddington.**

**-Yeah, but please just tell him what he needs to know, don’t give him more information than that. It doesn’t matter if they are married. Ugh! Marriage!... creepy…-She said with faked shivers- ..Anyway  perhaps that was the best decision she took, given the circumstances.** **Elisa solo va por la vida haciendo pendejada y media….** **(Elizabeth only goes through life doing stupid stuff ) Only complicating things for herself and for the others, I hope she learned her lesson, because all this is getting warmer and hotter… and one day the pot will explode burning us all….**

 **-Miracle! A whole paragraph!, ha, ha, ha!** **You don’t talk all what you think, not even with us- Nicole told her looking at her eyes laughing.**

**-Yeah.. I am a tombstone. you and all the others talk too much...Don’t talk too much but I do stuff. That is what truly matters.**

**_“Noteworthy Result of Mexico's Entry to WWII”_ **

****

_“Many Mexicans volunteered and joined the US armed forces, acquitting themselves well in different battle fields. These participants can be numbered in the thousands; some estimates go as high as 400,000. Mexican troops fought valiantly in Europe and in the Pacific and can show the medals that attest their valor. These medals include numerous Congressional Medals of Honor._

_Many of these volunteers acquired US citizenship at the end of the war, although some of them did not stay in the US in spite of this gesture. Counterintelligence information was freely shared by officials from the US and Mexico. As a result, the spy rings that had been working from Mexico with the intent of sabotaging US vital installations were rounded up and put in prison._

_There was more control over the ports that faced the Gulf of Mexico, thus liberating US support to concentrate on other geographical areas. The US war effort was reinforced by the contribution of thousands of Mexican agricultural workers called “braceros”, thus freeing indispensable American men and women from these tasks_

_Mexican braceros were fundamental in the provision of food for the general population of the US._

_The most significant contribution was the arming and training of Flight Squadron 201.”_

__

**The old  Grimaldo`s Matriarchs.**

**Saturnina Grimaldo had to escape from Europe to America, with other spanish immigrants and a small part of her family, as other part of her family were waiting for her in Mexico, during the World War. Her path lead her to a colonial city at the downtown of that country.  Sam S. S. became her descendant as well as the others.**

**Later. Nicolasa Ballesa left her city to travel to Queretaro city too,  looking for a place to live and work.**

**Other cousins traveled to the same place to stablish their own clan time after that. Finally, when they knew it was time to disappear again from  Mexico, they crossed the border of the frontier, and together built a big house in the exterior,  but even bigger more underneath, among the foundations, creating a hidden basement. The attic covered it all.**

**The house had a big blue shed. It was built on a big portion of land, hidden through a closed road among some small towns in Brownsville Texas.**

****

** &&&&&&**

**For the time Sam had to escape with Elizabeth, Harry and Ezra, Saturnina, Nicolasa, Josefina, Clara, Lilia, Margarita and the others were dead. The girls were living alone since years ago. He was the one sending some money for the girls, knowing they were alone in the world, now and grateful with I. and Lily for what they did for them in the past, so when he thought about to escape, that was the only place where he knew they would never find him.**

**They traveled to the south of Texas, very close to the border with Mexico. He kept other identities covered, in case Elizabeth would need a register,  for her studies, a back story to cross over if this identity could be compromised. The rest of the money was hidden, and he preferred to keep an extremely low profile to avoid to be discovered.**

**The big old house hidden around   a town close to Brownsville, was literally apart from the communities, in the middle of nowhere. The old splendor of the big building and the property  was erased by the erosion of the years and the lack of money. The whole family went to the ruin years ago. The money their aunts had went to cover the mortgage for years to come, to leave a home and  some independence for the girls.  They had still the burgundy ford truck from Auntie Josephine, and their red bicycles.**

**Their aunts, same as Lily,  were very spiritual women, somehow Catholics, and they had the girls relatively controlled even they had their own madness and distorted idea of Catholicism and pantheism in a colorful collage of beliefs  due to the influence of Nicolasa and Saturnina in them, Even Josephine tried to be the most rational of them looking for answers in science too, and astronomy,  so they were peculiar too in their own weird and crazy way.**

**Saturnina lived until she was very old, and all the matriarchs died one after the another by one year of difference.  All the girls enjoyed their wisdom, love and presence in their lives when they were little. But at the same time with their deaths, the girls inherited a great melancholic and nostalgic glass to see the world.**

**It was really hard for them to lose those wonderful women who were their wonderwall, their rock, their fundations, and to be orphans and defenseless in a world too different from the world they were raised. They studied at home until they had to study high school and face the world in a more shocking way.**

**The contrast with real life added a deep sadness, cynicism, indolence, witty prudence, joyful-crazyness and passion to some of them and  violence, sarcasm,  recklessness,  aggressiveness, boldness to the beast`s heart of others.**

**Life made them fearless to be able to survive in a world that wasn`t really made for them, because they were raised for another kind of world, who existed only in their hearts and souls. Same as Elizabeth the contrast between their emotions and their reactions, their thoughts, their hearts and their entire beings were a strange miracle of nature and existence. As it could happen with any woman tested by life...**

**Auntie Josephine used to say she could write what the dead and the angels whispered to her, in a trance.**

**Auntie Clarice used to say that was nonsense. But she used to believe in fairies and beings from another dimensions. Both making some money cooking and making perfumes, soaps, creams and candies with natural organic stuff an sell them in the markets.**

**Lily had mystic prophetic dreams, with deep roots related to Christianity. She was the most spiritual of the three of them.**

**All this women were in touch with their own nature and the nature around, with their strength,  with their own inner power as human beings, as animals and as women. They were generous, compassionate, and full of kindness, sweetness, courage, conviction and passion. They worked very hard all their lives and made them worth, improving  the lives of whoever could cross their paths.  Strange and special women with the strange power to transform everything near them even the simplest ones in something delicate, sublime and beautiful for the others around them, for each other and for themselves.  They were highly respected by the few neighbors who were fortunate enough as to receive their help and kindness.**

**Elizabeth lived with them in several occasions, for some years, when she was little and Katarina and Sam needed to hide her for some time, in Mexico and at the end in Texas. She spent some years in their home and she spent time with all of them through the years. Elizabeth found a solid home with all of them until she had to return to the clan´s house again.**

**All the girls used to take some music lessons  far away from their town and their hidden home. Their family had the tradition of having the children to learn first arts than academic subjects, except for literature, as mathematics was a given inside music classes.**

**Same as all the members of most of the clans. Arts were a must do for them. But most of what they learned  was through their aunts, who had a vast culture and knowledge about several things. The girls never had an ignorant view of the perceptions of reality someone would think due to the eccentric  women behind them, As they wanted to be more rational always, but they allowed their souls to believe in the possibility of other realities and to play with the idea of that secret and mysterious harmony as Elizabeth and S. used to call it in their unforgettable night talks where  they wondered about existence in general.**

**They didn´t have a television at home for several years, and when they had a little one, it was mostly to watch movies, Instead they had  rooms and rooms full of books. The house was a mad mess, books and magazines everywhere plants, bird cages painted in exotic colors with flowers inside hanging all through the ceilings of the rooms. Yarns and baskets and knitted blankets and sweaters folded inside with beautiful combination of colors, exquisite quilts over the couches. Paintings and drawings on the walls all through the house, it was their museum and their temple, their home and their heart.**

**They had the Christmas lights the whole year and candles and lanterns hanging from the trees and the corridors around the house. Auntie Clarice used to awake very early in the mornings to clean and feed the birds, the cats, and two stray dogs that used to be around.**

**There was a blue big shed next to the house. There was music all day long, strange records played in the old console, and with time cassettes and cd`s too. Csardas was their favorite record.**

**They never fought about music,  when they were not in the same mood they had to pick one side of the house for having their own music  very loud, and dance and sing through the rooms, as if they were floating in water, there was no gravity for their souls. Living in there was a complete surreal experience that Elizabeth shared with all of them, the experience of the most simple way to live, the way that Sam was raised, a way out of the real world to get strength to live in the real one.**

**When they were 18 they finally found a book in Spanish, that talked about sex, eroticism, philosophy, love, aesthetics, poetry and many things more, A book that was their bible about many aspects of life that were never discussed with their mothers, grandmothers and aunts,  and they shared with Elizabeth.  Then the thirst for sex started, but they were very peculiar about men. They disliked vulgarity and lack of culture  in men over anything, even they were still learning from life.**

**Living where they were living, surrounded by the violence of the border of the frontier it was a complete irony. Not many men to choose among the ones near them.  They were special women, with style and a strong contrast of the real world in them, as they used to talk with “bad words” and often do rude things just for the pleasure of breaking rules and stablished codes of behavior, They were often accused of irreverence, but that was their last resort as an ironical protest to the lack of sense of many things in the world…. that their grand grandmothers wouldn`t approve, if they were alive.**

**Elizabeth then, after knowing about Reddinton`s death and after she took herself, she did a very stupid thing. She gave herself to her ex husband, they were young and he was there spending a vacation time. It was one of the first times she got drunk and she lost inhibitions. He left Texas to go back to his city one week after that.  That is when Elizabeth had that conversation with Ezra, acknowledging she did something stupid and she hurt someone, without knowing at the end she was going to be the one really hurt by T. Keen.**

**At that time Elizabeth was going through a very rebel phase in her life, angry for the death of “R”, even they only saw each other for a few moments and the rest of their communication was over messages. The connection was real for her and her heart. She was really sunk in pain not knowing how to deal with the death of “the love of her life” and at 19 almost her 20 years old she did other stupid thing after that, that finished involving all in her entanglements, when she meet again “The Braxton brothers” as they were called even they were all  step-brothers and cousins from Europe.**

**Elizabeth and all the girls, would take a long time to learn another very difficult lesson for women in general: playing to dance with the devil is charming and fun, but so dangerous that eventually burns the wings… later they would learn that if they were going to do that stupid thing, they should to take their time to be sure those dirty tempting devils  would worth it, and to earn that dance together,because even if they would be at the mercy of the wind, flying with eagles, they should be careful with the bottle full of pure love poison they were going to use to slowly start feeding and turning on their starving poisoned souls...  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	29. Driving around Reddington and Elizabeth`s complicated wolves pack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entire title of the chapter 29  
> Driving around Reddington and Elizabeth`s complicated wolves pack.  
> Elizabeth`s little troubles. The Aeaglez troublemakers band, Reddington´s wife & sisters/cousins in law, at The Cave. Driving Mr. Reddington`s wolves pack. The scandal through the store & village. The marriage proposal, The hurt pride when you lost that damn thing.Two wolves after the same impulsive bird. The interrupted prayer at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter in order  
> "No hablo ingles by Bowling for soup  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9vXQdy8y08
> 
> "Driving around" by Little Big Town  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRYvsbjzyqs
> 
> "Complicated girl" by The Bangles  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qNWM-B0LSW4

 

**29**

**Driving around Reddington and Elizabeth`s complicated wolves pack.**

**Elizabeth`s little troubles. The Aeaglez troublemakers band, Reddington´s wife & sisters/cousins in law, at The Cave. Driving  Mr. Reddington`s  wolves pack. The scandal through the store & village. The marriage proposal, The hurt  pride when you lost that damn thing.Two wolves after the same impulsive bird. The interrupted prayer at the hospital.**

 

 

_““I’ve always wondered why love has to be so full of conflict and strife._

_Why can’t love be simple? Why can’t it just be as pure as two people who realize_

_that they can’t live as well, or as happily, apart as they can together?”  
_

_―[Bella Andre](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/37249.Bella_Andre), [Come A Little Bit Closer](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/21675566) _

 

_"Valerie is beautiful_

_But she seems a little bit confused_

_The life you offer her she says she cannot use_

_You live in another world_

_She thinks she won't fit in_

_And oh, what about her plans for him_

_She bends to his will_

_Hey, you better listen_

_'Cause I'm warning you_

_Love is never simple_

_With a complicated girl_

_You call her on the phone_

_She's got the other guy on hold_

_You see the scene unfold_

_You know it very well_

_Stay inside your room all day_

_When she doesn't call you pull the shades_

_Never seen you act this way_

_The girl has hit you hard_

_Hey, you better listen_

_'Cause I'm warning you_

_Love is never simple_

_With a complicated girl_

_Why bother making rules_

_You know she will not follow_

_Someday she'll find a way to remedy_

_This lovely mess she's made of you_

_Hey, you better listen_

_'Cause I'm warning you_

_Love is never simple_

_With a complicated girl”_

**_Complicated Girl. The Bangles._ **

_“And I came to believe that good and evil are names for what people do, not for what they are._

_All we can say is that this is a good deed, because it helps someone or that's an evil one because it hurts them._

_People are too complicated to have simple labels.”_

_  
―[Philip Pullman](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/3618.Philip_Pullman), [The Amber Spyglass](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/1774510) _

_“I'm THAT complicated, mysterious, yet content with the "simple" things in life._

_Don't try to understand me; you won't figure me out. But you're free to like me the way I am.”_

_  
―[Marwa Ayad](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/2919130.Marwa_Ayad)_

_“The girls said she was too cynical about love, but how could you not be?_

_On the surface, relations between men and women were all soft kisses and white gowns_

_and hand-holding. But underneath they were a scary, complicated, ugly mess, just waiting to rise to the surface.”  
_

_―[J. Courtney Sullivan](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/486136.J_Courtney_Sullivan), [Commencement](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/6257109)  _

 

**Elizabeth`s little troubles.**

**The big irony of life, the whole satire written by the strange circumstances that life by itself and the consequences of all her past actions, started again when Elizabeth finally awoke that morning after the effect of all the medicines she had in her body, to make her feel calm and sleep to diminish her anxiety finished its effect and she could awake.**

**Too late for that, her “special” body made the restart she was needing in her complicated mind, hijacking her plan to fake the situation she was going to experience,  to make her able to continue alive dealing with some sanity and less anxiety  with all the mess life and herself had created and fix it somehow.**

**-How are you feeling? She heard the voice of Dr. Risenberg.**

**-Elizabeth, I am here- Reddington said.**

**When she awoke, as some patients after a surgery with general anesthesia, she didn’t remember who was she, or anything about her life, but for real, not just for some seconds or minutes, the worst part was that at the beginning of her weird experience, the language in her mind was a mix between English and Spanish, mostly Spanish, the language she learned when she spent part of her life feeling free and safe.**

**Reddington standing up, walked close to her, still with hospital clothes and the big bondage all across his chest and back reinforced the doctors were afraid the internal organs and muscles could suffer a bigger damage as he was not really having the necessary rest he should.**

**She opened her eyes first not able to hear as if her ears where covered, then she heard their voices, Reddington was the first face she saw.**

**She looked at him confused and scared when he kissed her mouth very briefly and softly.**

**-Please, Mr. Reddington, give your wife some minutes to awake. - Dr. Risenberg asked him.**

**Even Elizabeth could understand what they said, her survivor instinct advised her to lie recklessly and convincingly saying calm and looking them at their eyes**

**-No hablo ingles…..**

_"When I get cut off at the bar_  
To make a getaway  
It's all you gotta say  
(Quatro! Cinco! Seis!)  
No hablo Ingles"

**_Bowling for soup: "No hablo ingles"_ **

 

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

**The Aeaglez troublemakers band, Reddington´s wife & sisters/cousins in law, at The Cave.**

**Sunday night**

**At “the cave” bar**

**(Before the big fat fight)**

**Reddington saw Elizabeth running, hugging and kissing out of herself to a pair of strange attractive woman, jumping, greeting them with a weird hands, arms and hip shake. They were dressed as winter motor bikers, in black. Probably her same age. He was smoking with Devry to his side and Aram sleeping again over the table. Glenn was flirting with some women around the next table, drunk. They saw how Elizabeth was introducing Nora to them.**

**-Do you know them?-Devry asked**

**-No idea- Reddington answered a bit uncomfortable to be there talking with him after all what happened but more calm now that he was not a threat to him anymore.**

**They saw Ressler was coming out of the bathroom and Devry made an angry face showing his teeth to him.**

**-Stop it, Devry, don`t over complicate things…- Reddington advised.**

**-Raymond, he had his chance and he wasted it, now what is he trying to do? Nora is mine. You would do the same for Lizzie and worse…and you know it. I am out of your road but he is standing in front of mine and I won´t allow him to make me lose her… –Devry replied angry- I`m going to have a little chat with this asshole…- He said standing up and  leaving him.**

**Reddington saw him thinking by himself that Devry was right, He would do worse if someone would dare to be in the middle of his path with Elizabeth, fortunately Devry found his own, if not, even their past friendship he would do something about it.**

**Drinking slowly as he didn’t want to get lost in alcohol, even he had a high tolerance for it, the drinks he had before were sweet, enough to give him the energy he was needing for that day, without getting drunk.   not exactly his favorite drink but the only one tolerable for a sweet exotic one, now he was having a good whiskey, he was tired but he was enjoying watching Elizabeth so happy, talking to those women.**

**He had his shirt a bit unbuttoned, his coat and vest over the chair´s back, Elizabeth was pointing with her index to him, screaming like crazy with all the other women,  and then calling him with a sign with her hand, so, standing up too, he walked towards her, Nora and the other women, close to the counter of the bar.**

**Elizabeth saw him and ran to hug him hanging from his neck, kissing his mouth.**

**-Oh my fucking god of twisted miracles! Mr. “R” back from the inferno…. Nicole said, when they were closer to them, giving him her hand to shake.**

**Reddington extended his hand, with a question mark on his eyes to which Lizzie explained introducing her cousins:**

**-Raymond, I know I´ve said before I don’t have family, but they are my cousins: Nicole and Vanessa, I lived with them and other cousins for some seasons through all my life, in other countries,  and they came to spend Christmas with me, I´ve told them we are together.- Elizabeth said with her eyes glowing of happiness and love, entirely drunk of joy.**

**Nicole and Vanessa looked at each other, with the shadow of a tear in their eyes, feeling extremely happy for Liz.**

**-Nice to meet you Nicole- Raymond said, shaking her hand, to which Nicole put her other hand to cover his, in the middle of both of her hands.**

**-Same, finally we got the lost brother in law…-She said, enigmatic, closing an eye to Lizzie. Then, Nicole hugged him, taking him by surprise, kissing his cheek. –Just don´t get used to this, the weird miracle of your mad, mad love kinda crashes my usual cynicism, remember we are rude and we are bad, bad girls.- She said with her lazy voice.**

**-Cousins?- He repeated surprised, he extended his hand to Vanessa, which just gave him her fist to touch.**

**-Whassup gringo, vas a ser “el cuñado” (you are going to be the “brother In law”) ya te jodiste, vas a tener que lidiar con todo el maldito paquete, hermano…** **(you are screwed already, you are going to have to deal with the whole damn package, brother…)-She said closing an eye to him with the tongue out with the cigar in her mouth.**

**Reddington laughed, feeling welcomed, but confused as he just understood some words.**

**-She said that you will be our brother in law, that you are already screwed, and you will have to deal with all of us, and I would add with Lizt´s messy entanglements, that will be a challenge, but...- She said cynically looking him from head to shoes- You are not that old… you can still give a good battle with her… ha, ha, ha!**

**-Well, thanks for your approval, anyway I will marry her...- He said feeling comfortable with them, the carefree air next to them was a breath of fresh environment for his soul, or perhaps it was the alcohol in his blood.**

**-Wow!-both said at the same time, even Vanessa let the cigar drop from her open mouth!**

**-Really?- Vanessa opened her eyes really big, watching him taking Lizzie by her waist with his arm behind.**

**-You stupid bitch,- Nicole replied - don´t you see she is entirely poisoned already? if that happens, then officially you will be the alpha wolf of this pack…Remember big power, bigger responsibilities, not just with her but with us…  just Reddington bro, watch out because she has been a runaway bride… oh so many times…**

**-Really?-Reddington asked pleased, surprised and jealous again.**

**-You both too!- Elizabeth accused them laughing trying to diminish the impact of that words in Raymond, making a signal with her eyes to her cousins.**

**-Seems like we all are afraid of marriage….sorry lizzie, but happy for you both too.**

**-Yeah,  we are Nora- Nicole looked at her, closing an eye and looking at Vanessa and Elizabeth touching her left thigh, and Lizzie said yes with her head, then Nicky and Vanessa laughed, shaking their heads, amazed..**

**-You Mr. “R”,  don’t worry,-Vanessa continued- she never really wanted to do it and if she is going to jump for real  to that shit, it will be only with you….-Vanessa said, turning on another cigar, sitting on a stool, laughing.- The truth is all of us are complicated girls. We are similar and different, but Elizabeth gets the prize, she is always at the middle of the trouble, or making troubles. If you really love her, better accept her weirdness, that is the only way to keep her close to you, because we all have the same big defect, we tend to run away whenever we feel not appreciated, rejected, or simply not accepted as we are. I guess true love is that, to accept the other as they are, not expecting them to change to fit in our lives in the way we would wish…Love is never simple, for good or for bad. We are complicated, but we are loyal when we love someone…**

**-Vanessa talking whole paragraphs… this is a wonder to watch!- Elizabeth remarked, blowing a kiss to her, closing an eye.**

**Vanessa got it in the air and put it in her hips**

**-Kiss my ass, pendeja, todo lo que has pasado y mira tu a donde te ha llevado tu pinche vida, todos tus errores,  y el premio gordo que te tenia guardado para ti….** **( stupid, all what you went through and look at you where your fucking life has carried you on, all your mistakes, and the fat prize that it was saved for you…) give me something to drink, I am so fucking thirsty that I would drink from the sea!- She said to the bar tender a blonde nice woman..**

**-I know Elizabeth is special and complicated… I am not easy to deal with, either… And I know it won`t be easy, but I am willing to adapt together. I love you- Reddington said, pushing her close to him, looking at her eyes and kissing her softly.**

**-So, are we going to do it or not?**

**-Don`t dare to make us say it again!-Elizabeth said laughing knowing what Vanessa was going to make them repeat as in their old wild times.**

**-Welcome to the family, Reddington, we are the  Aeaglez, we fly high, and  we are loyal to death with our pack. -Vanessa said, looking at Nicky laughing with irony.**

**-Forever Troublemakers, don´t expect us to be good or right, we do just what we can - Nicky said looking at Lizzie.**

**-We are the mirrors  at the eye of the vortex of the fucking damn hurricane!….-she said laughing, so exalted as if she were under the influence of drugs.**

**Nora, drunk and happy felt something weird inside when she heard and saw them saying that, like she should say something too, but she didn’ t know what to add.**

**Reddington looked at them with the strange feeling in his gut acknowledging that his life was changing fast.**

**Then, Elizabeth hit her heart with her left hand and yelled**

**-heeeey!- to which the others did the same, encouraging Nora with their sight**

**-Geronimoooooo!!!!- They screamed lifting  their left fist above of their heads**

**-Auuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-The four of them yelled loud as wolves lowering their arms to the sides with their open palms, making a loud scandal over the noise of the place turning some heads towards them.**

**-Ok! Elizabeth said, laughing and out of herself, in a strange way that Reddington never saw her before, scary, terrible and beautiful, wild and passionate, more as the woman she really should be at her age.**

**-So,  a toast with tequila! Bar tender, give us shots for all- She asked.- The old woman smiled and served some for them, which Lizzie passed around**

**-For our family-pack!-She said**

**-For the family-pack!-All of them replied, even Raymond, delighted with the warmth of those mad women, starting to understand that the dichotomy between Nora and Elizabeth was shared with more women too, and the effect of them in her, drinking the tequila shot, and kissing Elizabeth in her mouth, while she was taking his neck with both hands keeping him under the ehphoria`s drug of their love.**

**After that they looked at each other as accomplishes keeping a secret.**

**-Where are you staying? - He asked to the girls.**

**-Honey, they will stay with me at the cabin, I am sorry change of plans, we can sleep at your house and I will awake early to work.**

**-It is already late Elizabeth…- He warned her – We all should go to my place instead I have enough rooms for everybody there.**

**-Yeah, but, I need to talk about some stuff with my cousins, they are driving a heavy motorbike, great is not snowing… they have been traveling for long crossing borders, so…**

**-It is ok, I understand.**

**-Look, let`s stay here for a while, then we leave Devry, Nora, Aram and Glenn and Devry`s place, and then we go to your home.**

**-Oh damn idiots!- Nora yelled, making them all to watch to Devry arguing with Ressler.**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Driving  Mr. Reddington`s  wolves pack.**

**Continuation**

_“-I don’t believe in fate or destiny…-She said trying to contain her feelings_

_-Not fate or destiny, Nor…Just life, following the right rhythm in it´s eternal cicle of love._

_Elizabeth looked at  Devry amazed. Now she knew why she felt attracted to him at the beginning. He was able to see the world as she did. She was the north, Nora was the south, Devry was the mirror reflecting Nora, her reflection._

_Devry extended his left hand towards Nora- I have been a slave of my pride, can you freed me now?..._

_-Shut up…-Nora said, crying and shaking with a broken voice- I have been a bigger slave Devry…Forgive me too, please…_

_Nora put her right hand above his hand softly._

_-Im here, In my knees, surrendering my pride, my heart, my body and soul to your entire beautiful being, Nor…_

_-Nor… You are the fractal I belong with. I love you…- He said, finally the magic words,  that built a bridge to her heart._

_-Get up, you idiot!- She said trying to smile. He stood up._

_-Nor…_

_-Shut up and kiss me…_

_Nora took with her left hand, the back of his head towards her and kissed him softly, feeling his tears and her tears on their lips. While he was taking her by her waist and kissing her with desperation, drinking life from her mouth, tasting her lips and her tongue sliding through his tongue, feeling the world spinning around them to a vertiginous speed while everything was frozen around, and then, she felt as if her high fence made of thorns were falling to the ground, and that rainy storm vanished in the abyss of their rising love.._

_Elizabeth, then, grabbing Raymond`s arm and getting closer, whispered in his ear after kissing him softly and deeply between their tears too:_

_-Can you see us through the mirrors?...” (Chapter 25, subchapter:  The declaration of love and the night of the surrender through the mirrors.)_

 

                                         

**When they finished kissing sweet and passionately, Devry and Nora looked into each other eyes, and it was as if for a moment, one of the right pieces of the big puzzle would fall in its place perfectly. Only Aram and Liz were able to watch the waves of the colors of their souls, dancing together in revolving spirals of ice cream strawberry and intense cerulean blue.**

**Nora lowered her sight, embarrassed, but Devry took her chin, firmly and looking at her eyes, he said:**

**-I love you, Nor…- Devry`s heart was beating fast, waiting for her answer.**

**Nora got scared of his and her feelings, not knowing what to say and unable to say the same even she was feeling it.**

**-Idem…. –She answered, touching his nose with her index finger and kissing it.**

**-We need to go out to celebrate!- Nora interrupted what he was going to say, and Devry just kept his mouth open, shaking his head laughing.**

**-Nor… this… you and me… this time is serious…**

**-Ok, it is- She said, feeling happy and trying to cut him from making her feel more vulnerable.**

**-Is it serious for you? A serious commitment? - He asked looking her at her eyes**

**-Yep- She answered feeling strange- Can we go to the cave? I need some noise!**

**-Perfect!-Elizabeth answered making a please face to Reddington.**

**-Ok- Devry, smiled - Let me go for my phone and… other things, while you all get dressed and let`s go. –He sad, kissing her nose and walking inside the house.**

**-We should go home, Elizabeth…-Reddington whispered to her.**

**-I know but, I want to go there first, please?-She asked kissing his ear.**

**-Ok…-He answered, but then, I am going to ask you something later, before all this madness would disappear, and you will have to accept…**

**-What are you afraid of? The madness is always there, at the left side right away from the corner of the wishes of our heart, don’t you know?- She joked-**

**\- But…Ok, I will….**

**-With you, there is a special kind of madness, hard to find in this world, and I want to avoid the possibility of its disappearance from my life…Probably this would sound weird but, often when life has given me a great gift, it doesn’t last too long, so I want to steal that possibility from whatever, life or universe, because I don’t want this to end...Is it a promise?**

**-Perhaps…I think the love we shared and the love around us, the one that we have been witnesses, are guilty of this “magic”…at our age we should know that love changes everything…My life is not perfect either, and sometimes I had the same sensation, perhaps it is a way of life to keep us going in the right direction, and not allowing us to settle for less of what we could achieve or grow, who knows?... and  yes….It is a promise.**

**When Devry came back, Aram and Glenn were more awake and stubborn insisting they wanted to go with them too, but as the majority had been drinking all agreed that Elizabeth should drive Devry`s big truck.**

**-I have the feeling this is going to be a big mess…. Aram said**

**-Oh…. stop it bro!... I need to go to dance I need some loud noise, too much going through my veins, if I don’t download it I will crash and explode!**

**Elizabeth turned on the truck, Raymond was sitting next to her,    with a strange sensation like all that day was a surreal experience, that he would miss in the future, he was so certain of that feeling that he grabbed Elizabeth`s arm with strength and looking at her eyes, while the others were sitting he said:**

**-Elizabeth… Are you sure of your feelings for me?**

**-I am…**

**-Swear!**

**-I do, I swear I love you, in the name of god and over my daddy´s soul…- She said smiling and kissing him again.**

****

 

**Devry had Nora over his legs, Glenn in the middle and Aram at the other extreme behind them.**

**-Ok, I have to warn you, I drive fast!- Elizabeth said speeding up through the lonely road to go to downtown and be able to take the road out to the north of the town. She connected the sound system with her phone. Some rock and roll music that turned on  an old mechanism in her and then she speed it up even faster-**

**-Elizabeth, you are driving too fast- Raymond warned her.**

**-I know…**

**-You can cause an accident…**

**-I am a good driver.**

**-Slow down, please…**

**-Are you my lover or my daddy?-She asked laughing**

**-I don’t like that kind of jokes Elizabeth, you know why- He replied serious.**

**Then Elizabeth remembered about her daughter and apologized.**

**-I am sorry Red, just I don’t like people telling me what to do…as If I were a stupid kid… I am warning you about one of my biggest defects.**

**-I am not telling you what to do, as an order, I am asking you to do something to prevent an accident.**

**-Ok- She rolled her eyes to him and he felt upset and disrespected.**

**-She diminished the speed a bit, but still driving fast.**

**-Reddington… you have to understand something about me. I am not a normal person…I am often complicated… I feel and I need the world in a different way, a mad way if you want to call it… Are you sure you are prepared for me? Because I will turn your life up side down, I tend to do that shit… It is my curse… I can warm your soul or I can burn us both... love and passion and pain and hate, all depends on how tolerant, open to talk and understand we could be in our relationship...right now I need the adrenaline of high speed in my blood, as Nora, I need some loud noise and dance to process all the different  emotions that love, after too many years waiting and wishing for it, is causing in my flesh, my mind, my heart. That is the medicine my soul is asking me to calm my spirit. My inner life can`t be tied to normality.**

**Nora and Devry were listening, staring at each other.**

**-I know you are different, but even that, you should measure your limits…**

**-No Reddington, having limits is a big mistake for people like me that can’t settle for less than our souls are asking for, if you talk about a self-preservation prudence, that I could understand and use and act about it. Now I`m going to ask you something for the preservation of our relationship: never give me orders, never tell me what to do as if you were  my boss or my superior, and expecting me just to do it without asking or fighting about it… unless I ask for your advice. In a relationship we are equals… I don`t want a father, I had one, I want a partner and partners talk and make agreements when they have to do things together, they negotiate, when opinions are to different, they find a way in between… that I can do, then I will listen. I dont want the often classical relationship when one has to be fighting to make the other to respect his or her rights, opinions and wishes... I want to build true love with you and that will meant a lot of hard work, it wont be simple....  
**

**-Elizabeth, I agree with you, I will try to adapt to you, but… Lizzie... even if it’s not snowing, it was dangerous to be driving at that speed… and you know it, you are not alone in this vehicle, and you are not just responsible for your own but for the others too.**

**-That is true but…also, I know what I am doing, I am not drunk, and I am a very fucking good driver, why don’t you trust in me? I wouldn`t risk you all just for a whimsical need of speed… you have to learn to trust in me Raymond if not this is not going to work. If I say I can, I do. I don`t know about many things as probably you do, but I know about some, and honey, in those circumstances, when you choose to love and stay with weird people as I am…. you are in or you are out, but never in the middle or just when it is convenient or comfortable…. I learnt from my father some useful stuff, driving is one of those. The road is free, it is not snowing. Hey gang, do you trust in me?**

**-I do, you sister bitch!… -Nora replied…**

**-I am drunk Lizzie- Glenn laughed – but I do…**

**-One more drunk approves- Aram answered**

**Devry looked at Lizzie eyes through the mirror in front of her.**

**-I do, you crazy woman!.**

**-So Reddington, you want to be my husband, you want me to be your wife and you expect me to give you my life… and you don`t trust me driving a car? So, husband….would you trust your life in my hands... –She asked with an ironical tone in her voice turning the music very loud “driving around”**

**-Yes Elizabeth- He answered, sighing, realizing and knowing to keep their love, he should accept her as he wished to be accepted despite his past, his flaws and mistakes, knowing now, to keep her, he should build with her and trusting in her word. -I do trust my life in your hands.**

**\- That`s the man I love and I`ve loved!...-She said kissing him and looking at him with a deep adoration in her eyes-Accept me and love me as I am and I will do the same. I swear Reddington my love.... Now you wolve`s pack:  Check your seat belts all of you and grab from something! - She said speeding faster feeling her heart boiling so hot while her mind was acquiring a deep serene clarity that made her eyes glow so bright as steel. Devry and Raymond looked at themselves by the rearview mirror, with that shaking sensation inside as when something extraordinary was coming to their lives… a big unstoppable storm with the name of the women they would love for the rest of their lives.**

**Then Elizabeth performed a simply perfect bootleg-turn in just a matter of seconds, that left them holding their breath until it was finished to kick their stomachs again with an amazingly performance of the maneuver that would save their lives later when the bus in zig zag that would kill them all as well as many of the passengers was approaching them later that night, If were not by her expertise driving, the K-turn/ three point turn.**

                                  

 

**The big difference was, that when the accident happened, at the end of the maneuver, a rock covered with snow, a fake snowball, that would kill him destroying his head for the speed it was thrown, came from the hill suddenly hitting his window, she was so in control of what was happening around as if she could see things in slow motion that she pushed him down with the strength of just one hand, and then bending her own body, still driving  and distracting the concentration  she needed and just doing it with the other  hand for the exact movement on the steering wheel of the car, to finish the turn perfectly, but due to the high speed,  the car end up turning up side down, when it hit other rocks over the road at the end.**

****

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**While Glenn was still too drunk as to fully appreciate it, the hearts of the rest, were able to feel it, the slow motion sensation as when someone is about to die in a car crash, that strange feeling where a second lasts forever and they could watch the beauty of the speed of the world around their bodies, the light of their eyes, through the night as a  flame of a fire through the forest burning deep lighting the road,  while she gave the 180 degrees of the  bootleg turn, and then going back in the direction they were going through the crazy suicidal twists of the k turn, while she was driving in reverse, with the drums of their hearts as the soundtrack of the vertiginous scene, to finally exhale a breathe of relief when she finished that turn going again forward.**

**-Auuuuuuuuuuu!!!! She yelled so loud as a hurt wolf calling her pack, speeding still…**

**-Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! All the drunk, mad and excited humans near her started to howl loud with her, feeling their wild souls surrendering their will to the wind just for a brief moment of wild joy that would last forever in their memories and inside their hearts.**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

  

**The scandal through the store & the village.**

**They arrived to downtown with the loud music, singing all together the same song, they were hungry and out of cigars so they stopped at Kaplan´s which usually was closed at that hour, but the woman was there finishing getting ready to go out.**

**Elizabeth knocked the door and Kate went to open.**

**-What a scandal you have in that black truck –She said opening the door-I am going out so, grab fast whatever you want, you are going to awake all the village…**

**-Hi Ms. K- Nora kissed her-**

**-Are you drunk Nora?- She asked surprised**

**-Yeah, she said, while Devry was hugging her behind her back kissing her ear,**

**-Mr. Devry, what are you doing to my girl?-She said confused.**

**-It is ok Ms. K, we are together now- Nora closed an eye to her walking really drunk to hug her.  
**

**-Mr. Devry! Nora is a very special girl... are you sure of what you are doing?**

**Devry whispered something in her hear to which she just smiled, moved deeply.**

**-We are together too Ms. Kaplan- Lizzie said kissing Reddington, while he was picking more cigars.**

**-Oh I can see…. Two needles… - Ms. Kaplan smiled cryptically.**

**-Salt and sugar Ms. Kaplan- Lizzie closed an eye to her, he will be my husband for real!!…**

**-Take care of her Mr. Reddington… I have the feeling she is very special…too…-Ms. Kaplan adviced him, knowing she should send now a double message.**

**Reddington looked at the woman smiling to her for the first time.**

**-Yes, she is very special… I will, with my life- He said grabbing Lizzie´s waist and kissing her hand.**

**-Where are you going Mr. K?- Nora asked**

**-To the cave, as every weekend. I have some… business there…**

**-You naughty auntie, are you going to dance with a girlfriend or what?-Nora joked**

**-Perhaps…-Ms. Kaplan laughed.**

**-Lizzie, bring some potato chips for the soul!- Nora yelled**

**-Cheddar or spicy?**

**-Both!**

**-Baby, can you bring some more iced tea bottles for me?-Lizzie asked to Reddington.- Nor, how long to go to that place? The cave?**

**-Ahh are you going too?- Ms. Kaplan asked with curiosity- twenty five to forty five minutes depends on the speed.**

**-Raymond, grab some water too- Nora yelled- for me and Aram, and a soda for Glenn he needs to keep eating stuff with sugar.**

**-Do you want something Ray? Devry?**

**-I don’t eat those things Elizabeth!- Reddington laughed**

**-Some roasted almonds for me Lizzie!- Devry asked**

**-Ok, some macadamia nuts, if you find some**

**-Oh I have some very good at the corner Lizzie- Ms. Kaplan told her.**

**-Please Ms. Kaplan send it all to my account- Devry asked -This is an official celebration! I owe you Raymond more than I could ever pay!-Devry gave him his hand, and Reddington doubtful, shaked it too, not entirely ok with him but doing it for Lizzie and Nora, and also to keep his mouth shut about his past while he could convince Elizabeth to do what he planned that night.**

**When they finished with the shopping, they went back to the truck, and Kaplan to her jeep.**

**Aram and Glenn were sleeping again. Lizzie and Nora were eating and talking and singing with the others until they awoke Aram and Glenn, some neighbors at there were looking at the window to know who were responsible for that scandal at the middle of the night and yelling at them things like: shut up! let us sleep!.**

**Reddington saw them all, full with euphoria, but also that old feeling of his youth when everything was more simple and possible. When his heart was lighter and the hope bigger. He watched at himself through the front mirror of the car, there with Elizabeth and the others, and it was as if his past were present again, those long nights with his friends, partying and having fun.**

**He was always the one driving, Caul the wildest one when they were very young, some years after that, When they discovered they were indirectly related and with other friends and Rita at his side, young and beautiful as a young blonde naïve  Nora, But he was always alone. Always making bad choices with women. Always missing someone he didn’t even know.**

**Same animal war scream but theirs were lion`s roars… And now, at his fifties, he was there, next to a younger woman able to awake in him forgotten feelings and bringing a natural joy so sweet as honey over a dry scar, so nurturing as almonds milk for his thirsty soul, and so wild as that wolf`s howl…but also bringing that fear of losing that happiness that made him took a decision, the decision that would help to protect both from the greed of others in the future.  Just when he also knew he should tell Dembe to research about his strange lover and definitive future wife.**

**-Probably- he thought for himself, -she is or was part of another branch of the clans.**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

**The marriage proposal.**

**When they arrived to the cave, the place was almost full. The place was in the middle of a road, in the intersection of some towns and villages at the north of Wild Roses Village, Olive`s town and Water Stars Town. All this towns and villages were  very isolated from the city, through intricate roads to arrive there, as if they were hidden. The pub was mostly big oval shape cabin inserted on a side of a hill, and the entrance was  made with some heavy logs and mostly rocks with several chimneys to keep it warm. Tables, couches, and a long counter bar all around the half of the place, a scenery and a dance floor in the middle.**

**Most of the people around used to go there on weekends as most of the places in that region used to open until 3:00 pm on Mondays. The cold weather in that region was often the reason, besides the isolation of this places, that kept them living in a  slow rhythm of life.**

**Some people were eating, many drinking, dancing.  They found a  round table with cushioned comfortable chairs and a half moon long booth. Elizabeth and Raymond seat together with Aram, and Nora, Devry and Glenn on the chairs, they ordered the specialty of the house some German sausages with baked potatoes.**

**-Feed me- Devry asked to Nora**

**-Copy cat- Nora laughed, doing it**

**-Mmhh this feels so good- Devry said with his mouth full making the others laugh**

**-Finally-Glenn looked at them pleased- I tried to tell you so many times but, you kept going back to the same old mistakes…**

**-I know…but now… I won`t.**

**-How do you know?-Nora asked smiling.**

**-Do you remember what I told you about my grandmother?**

**-Yes, she raised you.**

**-She was strong, kind, brave, humble, simple, magical and beautiful like you-**

**He got a ring from his jacket. A ring with several colorful strange gold alloys with a very small diamond in the middle of a star- rose of the winds similar shape with the needles as a snowflake-branches from a tree, with a ring in the middle of the intersections,  resembling the circle in a celtic cross and the ends of the needles as a Coptic/gnostic cross but with spirals,  all around  with the shape of a flower, above the right side of an acqua marine gemstone heart shaped with other smaller four beryl gems: red beryl, morganite, faceted goshenite,  and an emerald around  the flower-snowflake inside a transparent sphere hold in the middle of a compass frame with  golden and white gold spirals with diminutive  gems like those, plus faceted heliodors and golden beryls and rubies with amber around encrusted in all directions. The ring was hanging from a special necklace, made with the same colorful gold alloys and gemstones incrusted on it with black gold and white gold spirals relieves all along, with a titanium lock.**

**-She told me to give it to the woman I would love and I would be entirely sure she was my soul mate. Nor… would you marry me?- He asked, hanging it from her neck.**

**Nora was entirely surprised. All in there, at the table and Ms. Kaplan in a table behind them was smiling. Nora thought that was not real, not happening to her. And she got very scared of a big commitment, even with the man she loved since she met him at the street that Christmas night  when Aram almost died.**

**Devry saw the fear on her eyes.**

**-Think about it, ok? In my heart I am always yours.**

**-Are you sure of what you are asking me, Devry? –She said with a broken voice.**

**-Let me tell you a story. The day we`ve met, not at church, but the real day we`ve met, I saw your face.**

**Nora then got sad  and a bit  upset he was mentioning something she thought he didn’t know… and lowered her head close to cry. As she would do later, because she didn’t remember this part of the Sunday`s night. Aram was nervous.**

**-Look at me- he said taking her chin to make her look at him- nothing to be ashamed, you changed my life forever and also you saved my life.**

**-No… I haven’t- She said trying to control her emotions.**

**-I arrived here after one year of leaving Irak. Years after I saw you when you were 16 years old I guess… I did  never forget you.   I was in that war. I saw all the destruction  and I felt all the pain… you can`t even imagine what is that hell. I was sent there with a noble mission, but I got trapped in a labyrinth of death underground.**

**All my men were murdered. Demons were hunting me. Men more dangerous than the ones you could think. I was hit by a bullet. I was about to give up and die there, and then I saw a little light. Call it a hallucination, but there was a girl with a handkerchief around her head exactly as the day I met you in Olive`s town almost 12 years ago, showing me the road to escape. It was you, I saw your eyes in her, and I followed that light.**

**It is a long story I won`t tell you now, but you lead me to the place where I could be safe and I got help from an old woman with a  strange white dirty broken shawl from a family or persecuted copts who helped me,  she told me there wasn`t any girl leading me. That If I was saved by the image of someone I knew or I`ve met before, that was my true love and my soul mate, guiding me to salvation. When my mission finished I went to travel the world, to calm my soul, but I couldn`t. You were in my dreams. Then things happened and I came here to look for peace and probably in denial of it but looking for you.**

**In my mind you were a very young woman, not a woman, when I came back I found a beautiful woman, and little by little I fell for you, without knowing about it, resisting myself to believe in “stupid things” and I was a fool, I knew I wanted you, but I didn’t know how to earn your heart, I was in denial for so long, failing when trying to be skeptical, practical and rational. My pride was in the middle, and yours too. I thought it was just desire, but it was something more, it was love.  Sometimes the worst kind of blind is the one that refuses to watch, as my grandmother used to say.**

**Sometimes ourselves are our worst enemy, when we deny us what our heart  really desires, even if it would seem impossible or forbidden, and is screaming to our senses to listen. But we are deaf, because we don`t want to listen to the voice that hurts the most, the voice of the hidden truth.- He said, taking her hands in  his hands, both with tears falling from their eyes, this time joyful ones.**

**Reddington sighed when he heard Devry`s story. He remembered his own. And he wandered a lot of things he considered stupid and scary at the same time… too...He was never scared in the past. But now, he could hear the snake of fear making the shhhh noise near him. All this facts were not isolated coincidences…**

**-Ok, I will think about it-Nora answered kissing him-Even marriage is not my thing.**

**-Why not? – Devry asked**

**-People usually change with marriage, they think a paper gives them right over the other person as a property document,  and often many stop making an effort to keep conquering and respecting the other day after day….**

**-True… but we could be different…**

**-All people think they will be different until they sign for the divorce honey…-she said caressing his face. –And I am too drunk now as to take that decision right now ok?, So let me think about it, even I adore the fact you are asking me, and the gift for the fact it was from your grandma, and that dream you had about me, I didn’t save you baby, it was just your inner kindness that took my image to pull you out of that place probably because you still have good things to do in this world.. ok? I`m just a simple woman, a simple store employee, but you have my heart.**

**-That is what I want, to have your heart. May I, at least consider us engaged?- He asked kissing her ear.**

**-More or less… -She said smiling and closing an eye flirty- Now I have to go to the restroom, my legs are frozen I need my leggings, Lizzie, are you coming with me?**

**-Yeah….**

 

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

**The hurt  pride when you lost that damn thing.**

 

 

_“Men are always complaining about how difficult it is to understand women but I think it is the other way round._

_Men clan up and do not express what they feel. Then they suddenly stop all communication_

_with you and vanish. All you can do is wait. I wish men came with instruction manual.”  
_

_―[Preeti Shenoy](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/2872571.Preeti_Shenoy), [The One You Cannot Have](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/26472626) _

 

**They walked to the bathroom direction, and then Nora felt someone grabbing her elbow.**

**-Ressler, I didn’t see you- She said surprised**

**-I can imagine, so you didn’t want anything “casual” with me, but you will have it with Devry? Of course I can’t compete with him, I can`t give you expensive jewelry on exchange for one night….- He said jealous and hurt.**

**Nora slapped him, upset and hurt.**

**-You rejected me as if I were not at your height, Ressler… In your opinion, I just would be good for one night…and now Im a whore accoding to your nasty words...  
**

**-An adventure or a night you are having now with an older man, a womanizer ah but with a lot of money…probably then the words fits you now...  
**

**-I don’t care about money, too bad you don’t know me enough as to think stupid things like that!. He really wants me in his life. Think whatever about me. I don`t care.  
**

**-He won’t, he will throw you from his life as soon as he gets tired of you, you will be just one more doll he had.**

**-You are wrong, we have a serious relationship.**

**\- So suddenly? This morning you wanted me and now out of the blue you have a serious relationship with Devry?... Nah, you still want me….That is a lie. A lie you want to believe- he said, hurt in his pride trying to hurt her in hers- I bet you won`t last not even a week… He will never take you seriously. A rich man and a hairdresser… sounds like a stupid fantasy….**

**-Oh Ressler enough… you are being despicable,  insulting Nora in this way...really I don’t know if  it is because you are drunk or is the anger from her rejection- Elizabeth said really angry. – Let`s go Nori.**

**-Who are you to interfere? Another silly girl… believing in a happily ever after… blinded by the great Raymond Reddington… If only you would know…who is he and what does he do...  
**

**-Look Ressler, I thought you were a gentleman, my sincere apologies, you are not, because even through anger there are ways and ways to convey the message, and now you are even talking behind Red´s back… I thought you were his fried…Ok, you didn’t like that Nora rejected you, she didn’t like the fact that you wanted her just for a moment, you wasted your chance and she realized she had in front of her eyes what she always wanted, as Devry did. Leave them in peace, let her go if not you will find your punishment in your mistake, watching her being happy with the man who loves her since long time ago…-**

**-You both are blind….-Ressler said, drinking one more beer. You don’t know who  are they for real.**

**-Perhaps, but you are behaving as an idiot- Nora replied -I really want to forget about all this as you should too.... give it time, it is just your hurt pride...**

**-My pride?**

**-Yeah, been there, done that... it always happens when you just lost that damn thing that you thought you didn`t want it... until you don`t have it anymore..._ Nora answered before to walk away from there with Lizzie.**

**Raymond was holding Devry who wanted to go there.**

**-Stop, Devry. Wait until you talk with Nora, you don’t know what happened…**

**-She slapped him, what else do I need to know?**

**-Wait for her explanation- Aram told him. Devry was red of anger, exhaling as a bull- Then we can kill him…- He said with a strange laugh.**

 

 

“Myra wasn't simple or complicated. She was different. She was not perfect,

not even close but her flaws were intresting. She always had an opinion, something to say about everything.

Most interesting thing about her is that she never said something to please, yet she was nice to be around.”

― [Parul Wadhwa](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/16540773.Parul_Wadhwa), [The Masquerade](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/55627939)

 

 

**Nora and Elizabeth went to the bathroom. Nora got her black leggings from her bag, she was feeling very cold and started dressing with them under her blue miniskirt and over the transparent pantyhose. Then Elizabeth realized she had the birth mark.**

**-Do you have that since you were born?**

**-I guess… I am feeling cold. Even the sweater is not enough - she said finishing adjusting her clothes.**

**-How are you feeling?- Elizabeth rubbed her hands and put them at the sides of Nora`s arms, and then she hugged her with a deep sweetness.**

**-Warm now, ha, ha!- She said laughing.- Oh Ressler is an idiot-**

**-Did he hurt you?- Elizabeth asked looking her at her eyes.**

**\- He did this morning, and I forgot about it. I was feeling happy. He just hurt me again… I am upset now because he ruined my happiness.**

**-Don`t let him do that.**

**-What if he is right and Devry….**

**-No, don’t even think that. After all what happened today, I am sure he loves you. You should accept and marry him, if that would make you feel safer around him. The fear of abandonment is something really cruel.**

**-A man would abandon you with or without a paper Lizzie. That doesn’t matter, but I hate Ressler thinks I am a whore or something like that and that Devry won’t take me seriously.**

**-Then marry him. What is the worst that could happen? If things doesn’t work you can always get divorced no? and you could shut up the stupid Ressler. I can`t believe he talked at Red`s behind. I am going to tell Red he is not his real friend. A real friend doesn’t talk like that.**

**-Do you think I should marry him? Damn I think I am still drunk.**

**-I would wish to be drunk…  ha, ha! I have a really big trouble about to explode in my face… and above others too…part for being so fucking naive in the past and I guess still now, part because sometimes shit happens, and other part because I have the bad luck to be a magneto for troubles...I would want to get lost in alcohol or whatever tonight....But if I don’t keep sober who is going to drive us all…**

**-Yes you keep sober. So I can get more drunk. What a fucking day, really. No one is perfect liz, that is what make us different, we all screw things in our lives and the lives of others often, we can`t avoid it... Anyway you will do it simply because we are just humans, just do your best and that is it, be authentic, be you and then even if there are consequences to face at least they will be well earned, that is the price we pay for living..... Now.... tell me about that trouble**

**\- Ahh long story short. I got involved with the wrong people by the wrong circumstances, at the wrong moment and I made wrong promises to them. They are involved in weird dangerous stuff, and some people trying to help me got involved in that mess. Besides other stupid things I did in the past, but right now that is the most close to explode and I guess as in a chain reaction all the others too. I am under a big pressure. I would want to get drunk to forget about it and just enjoy my love with Red.**

**-Just be irresponsible for a little bit, play dumb, lie to yourself for some hours, just to survive the night, and dont spoil your own happiness for a while...tomorrow we will see how to fix once for all that mess….That wont hurt anyone…**

**-Mmmmhh I think you are right, I will allow myself to be irresponsible and wild tonight. Just for tonight…Do you love Devry?- Lizzie asked, smoking.**

**-I think I do, even I`ve denied that feeling since years ago. One day I will tell you a story. He saved, but for real, Aram`s life and mine too. While Mr. Kaplan arrived to save us too. If there is someone I trust in this life, that is Kaplan.**

**-Wow, then she is a very good person.**

**\- The kind of person able to sacrifice herself, a noble heart. You can`t find that often in this fucking world…but tell me, do you really love Reddington?**

**-I do. I know him since years ago but I didn’t remember, because I was blind then, and I was very young, I was sixteen, and he doesn’t know because I look different, my hair was brown then and I had a lot of make up in my face, designs with glitter. Then time passed and I thought he was dead, and he thought I was with another person…**

**-Uf….that is so… dramatic… and sad.**

**-It was, It made me took some bad decisions with my life… the lack of love, the love you expected to give and receive when everything tells you, you are close to get it and then nothing is a dangerous road.  I should then, to find a way to be with him or whatever and I didn’t. Nineteen years since I `ve met him. So, do something about Devry and fast.**

**-In my life good things never lasts… that is why I am so afraid of this with Devry.**

**-Oh sister, same happened all my life.**

**-Why don’t you tell Reddington you know him?-Nora asked**

**-Because I am afraid then things will change between us, I like it as it is now, more simple, the past we shared is very complicated and I don’t want to spoil tonight. I will tell him later…So tonight we should make a pact. We will be reckless, irresponsible and impulsive. Let`s do this shit.**

**-What shit from all?**

**-Let’s marry them….**

**-What?**

**-Yeah, tonight.**

**\- Wait- Nora ran to the toilet to vomit.**

**-You are really drunk. Don`t drink more.**

**-I wont, I am enough drunk right now...- She said later next to the sink, washing her face and her teeth, while Lizzie was texting with the cellphone.**

**-Oh my god! they are here!!!!!- She said jumping**

**-Who?**

**-My cousins, well only two of them they are the ones in the middle of a trouble because of me, you have to meet them, come with me!**

**-You said you were alone in the world…**

**\- Yes…  I know. Sometimes when you are not good lying, you said a lie too many times that often you can say it so convincingly that is like a second truth in your life… Hurry up!- She said almost running out of the bathroom.**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

 

 

   

**Two wolves after the same impulsive bird.**

**-What do you want with Nora- Devry asked angry to Ressler**

**-The same you want, a while of fun, No?- Ressler answered a bit drunk.**

**-Look asshole, I don’t know what did you tell to her, but she slapped you for a reason, stay out of my way- Devry threaten him showing his teeth, as almost all the men in the clans.**

**-Or what? What are you going to do? Ahh I know, to buy her with jewelry…- Ressler mocked him with some other men that were sitting at his table.**

**-I don`t know if you have an idea about who am I, just be aware I could make Cooper throw you from this town.**

**-So Devry all powerful, threatening a simple doctor… nice one…**

**-Don`t play dumb Donald, I don’t know what is your game here in this town, but don`t mess with me and don`t mess with my woman.**

**-Your woman? Ha, ha! Another lover you will get tired after a while, Devry…**

**-Perhaps that is what you would do with her. I won`t.**

**-She wanted me today, you saw us together….**

**-She did, for a bit, what you don’t know is we have an old history behind, and we just reconnected today. Thanks to your stupidity by the way, you helped me a lot in fact I should thank you for it…**

**-I could get her from you, If I could use the same lies you told her…- Donald took again the beer bottle.**

**Devry took him from his neck and he was about to hit him when Nora and Reddington arrived followed by Lizzie and her cousins.**

**-Stop it, Devry, he doesn’t worth it.- Nora told him grabbing his arm.**

**-See, she doesn’t want you to touch me, because she wants me…-Ressler said laughing.**

**-I want you to shut up and behave , really what a disappointment with you Resssler, I want to think you are saying all this because you are drunk, but perhaps you are just this rude idiot.**

**Reddington tried to pull Ressler back to his seat.**

**-Don`t touch me!, after he went after Elizabeth, are you on his side now? Oh, wait, he left her in peace to go after Nora, now I understand…**

**-Stop it Donald- Raymond told him upset.**

**Ressler pulled him away, then taking Nora by surprise, kissed her mouth without her consent, Devry pulled him away from her, and hit him with all his strength on his face throwing Ressler to the floor.**

**-One day, Nora Mills… you will regret the choice you are making today… He will dump you sooner than you think…**

**-Nop… I don’t think so… we are engaged… Do you see this ring? We are going to get married…So, sorry to disappoint you…**

**-That is a lie he said to get you, you are just another adventure for him…- Ressler said standing up with the help of the other men.**

**-What is happening here- Cooper said interrupting.**

**-Nothing, Harold, a difference of opinions with Dr. Ressler. Cooper, would you be able to celebrate a marriage? Nora asked.**

**-Yes, when? Who is marrying who?**

**-Tonight- Nora said. Devry and me.**

**-Seems like both of you are a bit… drunk… -Harold said doubting.**

**-Yes we are but that doesn’t matter, we want to - Devry took her hand taking the chance he was waiting for.**

**-Does Aram agreed?- Cooper asked.**

**-He is sleeping in that table, but I am not a cow, Cooper for god sake, If I say I want to, I do. And my word is enough, No?**

**-Finally! It was about time, angel!... But I don’t want troubles with your brother, we know he is very… protective about you… just awake your brother before… he won`t want to miss this. Give me one hour, I am starving, I have hours traveling,  one hour, then I will marry you both.**

**-Ok, one hour!**

**Devry kissed Nora hugging her, high with happiness, while the other men took Ressler out of the place to smoke outside, Donald was drunk, hurt and angry, realizing he really had suppressed feelings about Nora, but it was too late for him, and he knew that too.**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

**The interrupted prayer at the hospital.**

**Reddington couldn`t believe this were happening to them. Dr. Risenberg examined her then, and Raymond opened the door. Vanessa and Nicole were out of the room, waiting.**

**-She is talking in Spanish, can you help?- He asked.**

**They entered the room.**

**-¿Què paso?- Nicole asked, taking  her hand. (What happened?)**

**Liz looked at her confused.**

**-¿Quien eres tu? (Who are you?)**

**-Nosotras somos tus primas…(We are your cousins)- Nicole was feeling really worried, Elizabeth`s plan was to fake an amnesia to the point  of her memories at  15 years old before all the troubles started, not to talk only in Spanish or to imply she didn`t even know them.**

**-¿Quien eres, que edad tienes, que te paso?** **(Who are you, How old are you, What happened to you?)** **Vanessa asked.**

 **-No lo se. No se nada, solo acabo de despertar en este lugar. Y este hombre me acaba de besar en la boca.** **(I dont know, I don`t know anything, I just awoke in this place, and this man just kissed my mouth…)**

**-Alaaaa madreee ya valimos mier…(ahhhh, mother… we don’t worth  a shi…..)-Vanessa reacted hitting the wall, realizing they were now really screwed.**

**-Reddington, she doesn’t remember who is she, her age, or what happened, who are you and even who are we, she said she just awoke here… we are entirely screwed for real. You doctor, you better help my cousin because she is really damaged in her brains or nerves or whatever and we need her healty and soon, we have a big trouble and we need her in  her five senses.**

**Dr. Risenberg looked at them pointing  the hidden cam in his pen towards their direction. Their English had a foreign accent. He narrowed his eyes calculating the way to approach them generating trust.**

**\- Allow me to introduce myself,  I am Dr. Risenberg, I am not exactly the doctor assignated for her case, as I explained before to Mr. Reddington,  Dr. Wentworth is performing a surgery, later someone from my family will arrive, he is a physical therapist consultant, he will help her to rehabilitate her muscles,   I am one of the consultants and directives of this hospital, and I am very interested in the special case of your cousin. If you know Spanish, you would be very useful, we need to perform more tests in her, she would need to spend more days here…**

**-I think, for what Raymond told us,  she needs something else than medicines, probably this is again the pressure over her shoulders. Ok, let`s do this Vane, we can’t waste  time in this circumstances- Nicky said approaching Elizabeth, taking her left hand while Vanessa was taking the right one.**

**-Reddington, you need to call Nora, she needs to be here to help, call her by phone or whatever- Vanessa asked him.**

**-Ok, Cierra tus ojos (close your eyes)- Nicole said to her. Doctor, please turn off all the lights. Can you both  go out of the room?**

**-We could, but, if she really has an amnesia the first moments are crucial and if she needs immediate medical help? - He explained, determined to stay there.**

**-Vanessa made a twist with her lips, upset. Damn doctors, stubborn beings…**

**-¿Que pasa? –(what is happening?) Elizabeth asked starting to get anxious.**

**-Mira, este hombre es tu esposo, y lo mejor que puedes hacer por tu propia seguridad es aceptar este hecho, porque en tus condiciones esto es lo mejor que pudo haberte pasado.** **(Look, this man is your husband, and the best you could do for your own safety is to accept this fact, because in your conditions, this is the best that could happen to you) Cierra los ojos (close your eyes) Nicole said.**

**-You two, turn around- Vanessa demanded. And they did, just they forgot the reflection of the window and the reflection of the tv screen.**

**Vanessa and Nicole took her hands with the other above Elizabeth head.**

**-Elizabeth, repite nuestras palabras, despacio.** **(Elizabeth, repeat our words after us, slowly)- Vanessa asked.**

 **-Dios esta en nosotros, Nosotros somos dios. Dios esta dentro del Todo y en Todo alrededor.-** **They said, and Elizabeth repeated it. (God is us, we are god, god is inside the everything and in everything around)**

**Then they exchanged their hands and the hand that was on her hand was now in her heart.**

**-Tu eres el viento del norte, Tu eres fuerte, tu puedes resistir, esto es solo un sueño, despierta despacio mientras sueñas.** **(You are the wind from the north, You are strong, you can resist, this is only a dream, wake up slowly while you are dreaming)**

**-Abre los ojos y miranos (open your eyes and look at us)- Vanessa ordered to her.**

**Reddington and Dr. Risenberg turned around at the same time, to watch them.**

**Then they did exactly what the mysterious white woman did to Reddington in the past, they put their hands as in a prayer in front of their breasts, they made then slide up and down three times, then pointing the fingers of their left hand towards Liz the rest of the palms against the other and the fingers of their right hands towards themselves, then twisting the orientation of them horizontal, fingers with wrists, sliding the fingers they hit with one hand Elizabeth`s breast, and then Nicole put her other palm to touch Vanessa`s palm. They hit the palms three times, in Liz heart and head, saying the same words every time:**

**-Mira adentro (look inside).**

**Elizabeth`s body shaked as if they passed an electrical wave to her body.  Vanessa and Nicole put their hands down their bodies, exhausted and laughed with Elizabeth.  Reddington felt something twisting in his gut… this was not a coincidence... Risenberg, amazed looked at all of them watching them with intensity, flames were escaping from his eyes.  They hugged their cousin and she looked more calm.**

**-Trata de dormir un rato, estaremos afuera del cuarto. (Try to sleep for a while, we will be out of the room) Elizabeth said yes with her head and closed her eyes.  Then they turned and got upset watching Reddington and Risenberg looking at them.**

**-Men, don`t know when no is no…- Vanessa said upset.-Lets go all out of here, she needs to rest for a while, alone- She  said pushing Raymond out while Nicole was pushing Risenberg, the men would feel how their very cold hands were burning their skin through the fabric of their clothes, they arched their backs with the contact, and they walked out of the room.**

**-You better shut up about what you just have seen, let’s hope your stupidity won`t ruin what we just did.-Vanessa said angry.**

**-Why?-Reddington asked.**

**-Because we don’t know if you should interfere with this or not. We don`t know you. All human beings have a natural energy inside, that even you, doctor know about it, whatever you believe in, science or religion or whatever…At least Reddington is her husband, but you are no one to us!...- Nicole said extremely angry with Risenberg and  looked to Vanessa in a particular way- The wish-prayer could fail because both of you.**

**-I respect your beliefs- Risenberg said, very serious, and hurt by that “you are no one to us” he didn’t like the tone she was using to talk to him. He found it disrespectful. But most at all hurtful, due to his assigned mission and the history with them, he would never be “no one” to them. He felt their rejection like a push to the cold water of the sea. Even he knew they were not aware of the situation, his pride was hurt, and more than his pride, his heart too.**

**-Thanks, but honestly we don’t care about if you do it or not, just keep out of our road when we ask for it. You should respect our request for privacy, or at least our request to do it without  you looking at us.  We should kick your ass out of here, both of you before to do it…Reddington, if you really care about her, let us do our thing and be patient this is going to be not easy, you talked with us before about what you want, I think is time for us to talk with you about not just what you want, but what she needs now- Nicole replied still very angry.**

**Reddington was just looking at them, wondering, and saying not a word, expecting them to tell him more.**

**-I am sorry If I was not respectful, I care about my patient, if she really has amnesia we should make some tests, to see if there is a brain damage or it is also caused by the anxiety.**

**-You will, but not now doctor - Vanessa said with fury in her eyes looking at him directly, making him feel even worse- She needs to rest out of all this fucking pressure. Prepare her soon, we are taking her with us.**

**-But- Reddington interrupted her.**

**-We are going to install with her in your house gringo - Vanessa explained- so shut up and help the docs to organize this shit, because the sooner the better. There is a big storm coming faster than you think, just remember your mutual past and all the tragedies that sent you appart….to imagine a bit the proportion of  the importance of clear her mind soon….and if we don’t clean this mess at least a little bit, it will destroy much more than just your relationship with her. We are doing this for her, for you, for us and for other people too.**

**Nicole then looking at Reddington said:**

**-You are family now Red, and you are in the middle of all this mess as well as we are, don`t take it as an order or an imposition, this is us helping all of us to find a solution,  we are very upset and worried about the troubles we all have to fix together… This morning other two of us arrived, and we left them at the cabin, and you know that it is a really small place for all of us, and that place is where Lizt works, so, please give us the keys of your house because we need to invade your place, I hope you don`t mind, we told you Sunday`s night you are now the alpha male of the pack, and you have now responsibilities with her and with all of us too.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxx Thanks for reading


	30. Of the complications of the desire of love at the times of unavoidable troubles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complete title of the chapter:  
> Of the complications of the desire of love at the times of unavoidable troubles.  
> Subchapters titles:  
> A)Reddington and Elizabeth`s “special” family. Part 1:  
> The meeting at Reddington`s hospital room  
> The Grimaldo girls.  
> Dealing with Vanessa and Nicole.  
> Calling Leonard Caul and Dembe`s wise advice.  
> The North European starving wolves and the first Grimaldo girls.  
> B) Staying at the Hospital. Part 1  
> The Grimaldo girls disturbingly helping Mr. Reddington  
> No religion but kindness.  
> The prayer for Liz.  
> Singing with Elizabeth.  
> c) A little dangerous party. Part 1  
> d)Reddington, The big fat fight and the wild sex at the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter  
> Everywhere by Munchen Freiheit (version in english of Ohne dich)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TiYwm22e8WQ
> 
> Ohne dich by Munchen Freiheit (original version in german)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjvE7dtzJ-k
> 
> Sex on fire by Kings of Leon  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RF0HhrwIwp0

** **

**30**

**Of the complications of the desire of love,  at the times of unavoidable troubles.**

 

 

 

 

**_"I got my heart’s desire, and there my troubles began."_ **

**_~ Lev Grossman_ **

_**"** S **oft lips are open**_  
_**Them knuckles are pale**_  
_**Feels like you're dying**_  
_**You're dying**_  
  
_**You**_  
_**Your sex is on fire**_  
_**Consumed**_  
_**With what's just transpired**_

**Kings of Leon, Sex on fire.  
**

**_"The power of unfulfilled desires is the root of all man’s slavery."_ **

**_~ Paramahansa Yogananda_ **

 

**_Ultimately, it is the desire, not the desired, that we[love](https://www.psychologytoday.com/basics/relationships). _ **

**_[Or, paradoxically, desire is not the means, but the end—so there’s no way it could _ever_ be fulfilled.] _ **

**_~ Friedrich Nietzsche_ **

 

**_"There are two tragedies in life:_ **

**_one is not to get your heart’s desire. The other is to get it."_ **

**_~ George Bernard Shaw_ **

 

**Reddington and Elizabeth`s “special” family.**

**Part 1**

**The meeting at Reddington`s hospital room**

**Saturday morning**

**-Hey Raymond!, How are you feeling? – Nicole opened the door greeting Reddington, kissing his cheek. He was signing some papers. The doctors had strict orders for him to try to stay in bed all the possible time.**

**Vanessa just gave him her fist, as usual.**

**-Whats up bro? You look really ill!, Sorry we couldn’t be here before but we had to do some things for other cousins and to fix Liz´s truck to be here.**

**-It´s ok, you called me, that´s what matters-Reddington said suddenly realizing that he was always comfortable around those women even he didn´t know them for long.**

**-Well you didn´t have our number to tell us about Lizzie, Kaplan told us to call the hospital.  We have been helping Blair with Lizzie´s kids. We wanted to be here on Tuesday but the snow  blocked the roads and we had to wait for them to be cleaned, and we just came from... bringing our other cousins to the village..**

**Aram, Nora and Devry arrived at the same time, knocking the door.**

**-Hi Nora!- Vanessa went to hug her.**

**-Do I know you?- Nora asked confused**

**-You do, but you were very drunk and probably you don’t remember us…**

**-Yeah, I was very drunk I don’t… I was going to go to look for you yesterday,  Lizzie asked me to do it, but… somethings happened blame Devry for it and Raymond called us last night to talk to all of us here…**

**-Yeah, don´t worry –Nicole answered .- I am Nicky, by the way. Too bad you don’t remember us, we had a lot of fun that night… Hey Devry, are you treating well our…. Nora?- She said, hugging and kissing both in their cheek.**

**-Ask her…-Devry said happy.**

**-Yep… well… not bad… yet…even I was kidanapped…- Nora answered smiling.**

**-You disappeared after Cooper went to open the door of the basement, after the police finished the fight- Devry told Nicole.**

**-Yeah… police and us… not a good combination…we tend to be very…physical… ha, ha! But it was really fun!... you and Reddington reaaally had a looot of fun... do you remember?- She said closing an eye to them- Anyway Reddington, what is that so urgent you have to tell us?**

**-I am going to be very direct-Reddington said trying to remember exactly what was she talking about as he was drunk the last moments at the pub and he didin`t have time to think much about it lately - Elizabeth has a particular condition. Her anxiety level caused her yesterday something like a heart attack, a fake one that if she weren´t close to medical  care, a tragedy would happen…**

**-Oh my god!- Nora looked to Devry- You should tell me!**

**-I didn’t know Nor.**

**-The doctors recommend to keep her anxiety level low to overcome all this, she will need some physical therapy for recovering the full movement of her left arm and leg.**

**Nicole and Vanessa looked at each other.**

**-Well gringo that will be hard to do, she has been like that all her life, since she was a little girl. Life is hard, and full of troubles…don`t be that over protective with her, she will deal with it on time.**

**-I don’t want anyone of you to disturb her or to tell her about troubles, precisely Vanessa…**

**-We would wish that, Raymond but I think you don´t know her as well as we do.**

**\- I want her to recuperate, I need to recuperate too, and I will need your help.**

**-Raymond- Nora interrupted him- She is precisely very anxious but because of…. You…. I am sorry to tell you this but I guess you know it.**

**-I do. She is, but because she doesn’t know all the truth. I intend to tell her but I need some time first, I don’t want to scare her.**

**-Ok gringo let´s leave something clear. We know, she knew on Sunday, you were the “stranger Mr. R” as she used to call you when she was young and she met you at the house of the American clan.**

**-Do you know that story? – Raymond asked looking at them**

**-Yeah, when she escaped with Sam, Ezra and Harry they went to our house, to live with us and other cousins, when she knew you “past away” she was devastated, depressed, then it was when she made a lot of… stupid mistakes, that created a lot of… troubles… that has been affecting her life, our lives and probably your life very soon, if we don’t fix all this fucking problems…**

**-What are you talking about, what troubles?**

**-It is a very long story and we prefer if it´s Liz who tells you about it. By the way, Devry… Nora is part of this trouble too… I don’t know if you too, handsome- Vanessa told to Aram.-We would need to talk about where did  you both come from, because Nora has the same birthmark than we do as well as Elizabeth, so…All this shit will explode in your face too, but we will talk another day about it.**

**-So, it is a family trouble?- Raymond asked**

**-Yes and no.-Nicole answered- Just think. Someone told Sam you were dead, and I don’t know what you were told about lizt. We don´t know the American family of Liz, just Harry and Ezra and they are in Europe as far as I know. But “the grandma” as Liz calls her, is looking for her. And… other members of the clan… they had their own agendas, not just with Vane and me, but with Lizzie too… So, thanks universe you married her because if not this trouble would be even bigger.**

**-What are you implying?**

**-That other people wants Lizzie, brother- Vanessa answered. And that there are a lot of more troubles she is in the middle of and by consequence we are too, and you too because you are her husband now… So, that idea about not telling her about any trouble, I am sorry Red, “no can do” because if not the snowball will grow bigger…**

**A nurse knocked at the door.**

**-Mr. Reddington, your wife is awakening, Dr. Risenberg is waiting for you in her room. May I help you to go there?**

**-Yes, Please wait here, don’t go until we finish talking.**

**-I have to go to a meeting with one of my lawyers, Nora is coming with me, but we will be back at evening - Devry said helping him to stand up from the bed.**

** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

****

**The Grimaldo girls.**

**Mariana S. and D. Michelle arrived to the city. They were only two of the Grimaldo sisters. All of them looked the same just with some small variations as they preferred to use to look different, dying their hair or using contact lens. They didn’t like to look exactly as each other because then they would be dragged to the wrong troubles. Michelle was on a wheel chair with the crutches at the back, Long  very dark brown dyed hair, and Mariana had copper dyed waved hair. They were 36 years old.**

**After some minutes waiting in the station, Vanessa and Nicole arrived driving Elizabeth´s truck. They hugged each other with love when they found them. They put Michelle in front, and the wheel chair at the back of the truck, Vanessa was driving while Mariana and Nicole where hugging each other in the back seats.**

**-What is the trouble now? - Michelle asked**

**-We are in serious shit, besides your sisters running away from troubles, our own troubles are coming after us...-Vanessa answered.**

**-Damn!- Mariana sighed.- I told you so, time ago… we can´t run forever…**

**-Yeah…- Nicole drank some water- The other big trouble is Lizzie again… she is at hospital with an arm in a cast, hurt in her stomach and not able to walk because she had an accident that hurt her left leg too… by the way we found the south, her name is Nora, the new best friend of Lizzie…And the stranger Mr. R is not dead, but alive and Liz got married to him on Sunday before the accident…**

**All kept silence for a while.**

**-The positive side, one of us found love- Mariana dared to say.**

**\- Anyway, we will find more troubles…but I guess all happens for a reason, I would wish to know if that reason worth all this, but we don´t have another choice than to let the wind blow us to the noise…**

**-Amen- All replied.**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

**Dealing with Vanessa and Nicole**

**Reddington looked at Vanessa and Nicole calculating his answer.**

**-I offered my house to you last Sunday, and after all what happened that day and is happening now, I think it is the most practical we could do. You don`t need the keys, for this time Mr. Tanzi must be there, he will open the door for you, he will help you to install in there.**

**Please bring Elizabeth`s things too, there are other vehicles there you can use, other than that old truck, I don’t want more accidents… Tanzi has the keys. Probably Dembe will appear in my house, he is my right hand.**

**Just one thing Nicole and Vanessa, I respect your beliefs, as I can imagine those are Elizabeth beliefs too, but I have decided that Dr. Risenberg will be on charge of Elizabeth, so please, I understand you have your own ways to deal with her situation, but I won´t stop the doctor´s work with her… -Reddington said unaware of the danger.**

**-Agreed- Nicole answered. You are her husband you have right to decide, Medical stuff is ok but please leave her breathe for a while she is needing it, just keep in mind we grew up together, we know her, and she needs us. We won`t be bothering you in your house forever, just while she recovers and we are able to adapt the cabin for us.**

**-I know she needs you, I just want you to accept the help that Risenberg is going to give to her.**

**-Ok- both said at the same time a bit annoyed to have to accept someone they didn’t really wanted to, something in their gut was telling them something confusing about him they couldn’t decipher still, but as they were always used to not trust in people they thought it was something weird….  anyway they tried to make the peace, extending their hands to touch Risenberg´s shoulder.**

**Risenberg tried to smile but he couldn`t. Even if he was a gentleman, the feeling of their rejection was very strong still in him and even their touch in his shoulders was a way to diminish the tension, it was not easy for him to disregard the impact of their previous words and attitude towards him.**

**-We never said we don’t want Liz to receive medical attention, just that you need to put her in another environment fast, she really gets worse at hospitals always, and we know it by experience, if you keep her here more time than she should her legs soon will be full with red bleeding hives…. Probably other cousins, the sisters of Mariana and Michelle will arrive later, they had to go to … fix some other troubles-Nicole explained.**

**-Thanks for the offer, we will take one of your cars then. Tomorrow very early our cousins will visit Elizabeth. Michelle uses crutches and sometimes a wheel chair as she had… an accident saving Liz`s life time ago and she can`t walk long distances because she gets exhausted, and Mariana is going to help her, to Liz and to you too if you want, she has some nurse training, I have to warn you…they are a bit… extravagant and eccentric, even more than we are… they are more related by blood and emotionally to Elizabeth than us, and very important for Liz, so please be tolerant with them. –Vanessa adviced him.**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Calling Leonard Caul and Dembe`s wise advice.**

**When Reddington was finally alone, he called Caul.**

**-Afternoon, Leonard, it´s Reddington.**

**-I was waiting for your call.**

**-I am still in recovery. Elizabeth too, in fact she is not ok**

**-What happened**

**-She had a terrible anxiety attack, that provoked almost a heart attack in her body, she almost died again…**

**-Oh no!**

**-The doctors have said she needs some peace of mind to recover, if not this could happen again. I am going to ask, to you and whoever could be listening at this phone call. Whatever is the agenda you have with her, if you want her alive, give her some time for recovering. If not you will arrive here to find a corpse, and I guess that won´t be useful for anybody….**

**-Reddington…**

**-I don´t know who betrayed us, telling her I was dead, and telling you she was married when she was not. I don´t know who caused us all this suffering, but whoever was… I will find you, and I will destroy you and everything you care about if you don´t leave us in peace, once for all. I am very angry Caul, I am sorry If I can’t continue this conversation, but I just have some surgeries days ago and the pain and all this tension is killing me still, Please don´t come here, we need some weeks to rest and recover, later I will call you again.**

**Raymond hung off the phone, not even giving time to Caul to answer. He felt the weight of the world in his shoulders as Nora once told him, knowing that this was going to be a difficult battle to fight, and satisfied with himself for marrying Elizabeth that Sunday night.**

**-The best day and night of my life since many years ago - He thought.**

**He called Dembe, still in not a good mood,  to tell him what happened with Elizabeth that day. He needed to talk with someone, it was too much to digest for him.**

**-I am afraid she will reject me again…**

**-Probably…**

**-And now I have to deal with her mad cousins, and their weird beliefs, even I… think Elizabeth has the same ideas…**

**-But you said Elizabeth looks more happy with them around…**

**-Yes, she does…**

**-May I give you an advice, Raymond?**

**-Always…**

**-Women always try to find allies with other women, they don`t isolate entirely, men like us often don`t say all what we feel even with our friends, but women usually do it and this cousins of her definitively care for Elizabeth, they said they grew together and you saw they have a big influence in her, probably knowing more about them you will know more about how to get back your woman… Be smart, if you keep them close to you and on your side, eventually they will help you with her. I can imagine that dealing with a bunch of crazy girls in your house won`t be  easy but… you want Elizabeth back… Isn`t it?**

**-You know I do…-Raymond answered thinking that maybe Dembe would be right, and decided to be more open to all those strange women if that would lead him to get Elizabeth`s love again, taking then the smartest decision he could make, given the circumstances.**

**-There you go Ray… by the way… are they hot?.... ha, ha,ha!**

**Reddington would discover later that his life was deeply linked not only to Elizabeth and her family, but that because of his decisions in the past, when he linked his life to some North European friends he met when he was sent to an exclusive military boarding college in Europe to study High School, would have a heavy impact not only during all his life but directly in the lives of Elizabeth´s family too. The Grimaldo girls, and all Lizzie´s “cousins” were meant to intervene helping them always, even that would meant to put themselves in danger to be able to protect him and Elizabeth for the rest of their lives…**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

****

**Wolf Winther-Risenberg**

**                **

**  
**

**Holmgaard Storm-Rosenklide**

****

**Steffensen Dragen-Skarpsvard**

** **

**Volkertsen Wind-Sköld**

**"Freedom is not procured by a full enjoyment**

**of what is desired, but by controlling the desire."**

**~ Epictetus**

**"The line of life**

**is a ragged diagonal**

**between duty and desire."**

**~ William R. Alger.**

** The North European starving wolves and the first Grimaldo girls.  **

**Mariana S. drove Lizzie`s truck to the hospital. D. Michelle was with her, while Vanessa and Nicole took one of Reddinton`s cars to travel to Olive`s town to talk with Nora and Devry.**

**Mariana stopped the truck at a very discrete and fancy small restaurant in front of the hospital across the street, to eat some breakfast. Michelle had very dark brown hair and she was dressed with a white long shawl with some colorful embroidery, over a white simple and elegant flapper vintage bohemian long  dress with an open drapped waved neck, long sleeves with red ribbons tying it behind, black leather boots.**

**Mariana had long waved cooper hair, hazel eyes, She was wearing a black turtle neck long tight sweater, a deep grey skirt and black boots too, leather gloves and a black bohemian French cashmere bonnet.**

**Both women were pretty, but not something exceptional or to the level of Elizabeth or Nora, their beauty was more simple, but it was their kind, strong and particular eccentric personality what usually attracted people towards them.**

**It was a Sunday morning. The restaurant was almost empty, for the exception of a particular group of foreign north European men, sitting with Wolf Winther-Risenberg, the doctor that Raymond trusted to treat Elizabeth. They were there, precisely waiting for the arrival of the other fractals. When Risenberg sent the message on Saturday after listening to Vanessa and Nicole, they took a private flight to arrive on time, they were tired and hungry, but determined to be the first ones there.**

**-I am very skeptical about this blood combination and you know it, Winther… - Steffensen Dragen-Skarpsvard said even he knew he wouldn`t miss the opportunity  to find them.**

**-You know very well we can`t lose a chance, if Risenberg is right… - Volkertsen Wind-Sköld, the red haired wild one assured, devouring his meat.**

**-I hate the fact that you want to take the opportunity to be one of their mirrors, even if it doesn’t matter if you would like the woman or not - Holmgaard Storm-Rosenkilde said upset to Dragen.**

**-Why are you here then, Rosenkilde?- Dragen answered with comptempt**

**-I came some time ago to do my work here in this region, and you know it Steffensen!, believe it or not, neither I or Risenberg have your same selfish interests.**

**-Well,  just keep in mind even if there are more fractals, Wind- Skold and I have the prerrogative of our rank… before to do any move Rosenkilde…- Dragen threatened him with his blue eyes.**

**-You are just being arrogant, you know very well you can`t force a fractal to choose anyone, if you really want to be part of it… They have to feel it. All this arguments are lacking of logic.- Storm-Rosenkilde  answered with cynicism.**

**-Oh, Holmgaard… there is no logic in all this fractal subject and you know it too…nothing is written in stone, it is developing as it is happening, if you don’t want a piece of meat, get out of the road, because I would kill anyone in front of mine and you know it very well…- Volkertsen seriously warned him- We have orders to follow, that is why we are all together here because even if we are family, there is a distance between us.**

**-You forget Winther-Risenberg had a higher rank…- Holmgaard declared to all of them, making Risenberg to feel his words were a strong backup for him.**

**-He had, past tense… a higher rank, and he lost it…you know very well that Risenberg is no saint at all, he was able to break our code and that should be enough for you to stop defending him- Steffensen mocked him.**

**\- You are here because I sent the message. Stop all this madness Skarpsvard… do whatever you have to do and follow the rules. Be a gentleman- Risenberg said close to lose his patience with all of them.**

**-We are gentleman, if not we weren’t here, we all will follow the rules, we don`t want to lose our rank… as you did… Remember this could be a once on a life opportunity, don`t blame us for being greedy… I bet you want one of the fractals for you too… now that seems like Reddington was approved to keep the north one since long time ago.**

**-Dragen, never diminish the importance of all the fractals, not only the north has a relevance in the design, all of them matters and each one affects, interfere and influence the others. I would take any, if really they belong to that lost chain, even if that means that “inferior blood” is in the mix. I don`t really care, a fractal is a fractal and I want one for me, whoever would take me.- Wind-Sköld said laughing at the end**

**-You… the great Wind-Sköld, whoever would take you?- Holmgaard laughed –Where is your legendary  pride and arrogance?**

**-Still there, just I am smart enough as to know when I have to fold it to get what I really want, that is called “emotional intelligence”, Something many of you are lacking of!- Volkertsen laughed again.**

**-I do care if they have “inferior blood”, but seems like that would be the “special” element to disguise and to add the randomness to the formula that this compass would need to have the right impact, but just judging by the sick element in the north I don`t expect too much of this combination, if  and I repeat If they are really part of a compass. –Dragen left clear for everyone his still racist position.**

**-And what makes you keep the “hope” you could be one of their possible mirrors?- Holmgaard asked to Steffensen annoyed by his racist comment.**

**-Look at us, older than 48 years old, without descendence, all the failed relationships in our past, all of us with a high dosis of bitterness due to past pain and a common history of tragedies…we all belong to the same branch of the north European clans, and a serie of whimsical strange coincidences  that kept us somewhat isolated internally, obsessively attracted to certain specific kind of aesthetics in life and  unfortunately linked to each other,  and all what has brought us to this moment… Tell me I am wrong… Almost all the signals are there…**

**-It could be… for the first time we agreed in something, nevertheless you know very well all the signals could be there and you could be never chosen, for many factors, they won’t want you, it’s not the right time, they would choose another, or one of them would die or is dead already, or you are simply rejected by your ideology…or your behavior… In the history of the “special” compasses, almost all the fractals of the design had or have a deep essence of kindness and compassion. Do you think you would match and deserve one of them? - Risenberg left his point very clear looking with a hard look at Steffensen.**

**Then Risenberg, leaving the table to go to wash his hands, stopped when suddenly Marie and Michelle appeared at the same time inside the restaurant. Coming from both directions, behind them by their left and right side, as Michelle had to take the ramp to be able to get there. The men felt the cold wind blowing through the windows below the transparent dome above them, bringing the delicious scents of the women, in the decorated garden where they were eating, Mariana and Michelle were continuing a previous conversation.**

**Michelle, at the left walked near, without noticing them as always diving deep in her own thoughts while talking and walking very slowly and carefully  with the crutches,  leaving her trace with a smell of apples and cinnamon, a slight touch of jasmine, roses and vanilla.**

**Mariana crossed their right side, with her delicate smell of newly baked pumpkin pie, lily of the valley, nutmeg and amber.**

**-Beware of your forbidden wishes and the fear of it`s transcendence…- Mariana told to her**

**-Because their essence  it`s  the bittersweet catalyst inside it`s simple heart - Michelle answered**

**When those men smell and hear them, turning their heads to watch them, they knew in their guts, they were the fractals they were looking for. The extremely fine trained noses of Risenberg and Stephensen captured the notes of their scents, to the core.**

**Dragen-Skarpsvard chair was an obstacle for Michelle to go through that narrow space, Steffensen, with chivalry, stood up to move it, but without an intention, he also touched one of the crutches by mistake, as he was watching her hypnotized by her delicate scent, and Michelle distracted then with the intensity of his eyes staring at her, tripped on the crutches, hurting painfully her ankle, precisely of the foot that had the most strength to hold her weight,  if weren’t for Steffensen fast reflex that stopped her fall with his arms below hers, hugging her.**

**Feeling the weight of her body hanging from his neck and arms, her eyes looking at his eyes so close that their savage abyss almost devoured each other pouring its matter as the  gravity reacts with a magneto mechanism; he breathed the air around her skin, a strange déjà vu,  but his enormous pride made him just try to keep his manners, unable to smile with an unknown deep fear of her spirit, and his attitude was disguised as condescending attention.**

**She was scared, in pain and bewildered, then unwittingly she left a moan and a deep exhalation escape from her mouth from the physical effort than attempting to stand up holding the pain was causing in her, what definitively triggered his involuntary erection, that she could feel through her dress being so close to his body, blushed and ashamed of what she thought was her “clumsiness” she apologized looking down saying:**

**-Excuse me- She said in a shy discrete way almost out of breathe.**

**Risenberg saw what was happening  and Mariana too, both so distracted watching in that direction that they crashed in each other, and she collided with his body. They staggered a bit but he stablished the equilibrium with his feet, and He grabbed her by her waist close to his chest, almost lifting her body over his,  and when he finally put her on the floor, they looked into each other`s eyes that they could feel the other breathing in their faces. She got a bit of a blush, and looked down just for an instant, but then she smiled so openly to him and to all the others as if the sun would appear for the first time that cloudy, strange  and grey morning.**

**Holmgaard stood up to pick up Michelle crutches, and then she gave him a sweet look even through her pain that made Steffensen to feel upset, still holding her close to his body as he could feel she was unable to stand up by herself**

**-Please hold me- She asked to him with a barely audible voice due to her effort for not to cry, close to Sthephensen ear, with her deep voice, scratching his soul, while Rosenkilde was helping her placing the crutches under her arms.**

**-Thanks- She said unable to control her pain with a gesture of deep pain in her face.**

**Volkertsen was looking to one and then the other women, mesmerized, by their similarity and their difference, then he went to pick up the books Mariana threw to the floor, reading the titles. grabbing one of her arms to pull her from Risenberg towards him and place the books in her hand keeping her close to him.**

**-Good selection.**

**-Thanks!- Mariana smiled to him, trying to keep the balance when he pulled her towards him, but worried when she saw her sister`s face.- What is happening Michelle?-She said walking towards her, who was struggling to keep the equilibrium over the crutches, but without success, as she couldn`t stand up by herself on her weak leg or the hurt one.**

**-Can you hold in the crutches?- Mariana asked worried looking at her face in pain.**

**-I can`t, I hurt my ankle!- Michelle answered struggling to talk, holding tight to Steffensen`s neck with his face breathing in her neck**

**-I am afraid Skarpsvard moved the crutches unintentionally when he put aside his chair and then you tripped on them - Rosenklilde apologized  – I am a physical therapist, you should sit for a while at least- He said offering her his chair, trying to take her from Steffensen arms to help her to sit, but he didn’t allow him to do it and Skarpsvard was the one who put her on the cushioned chair carefully holding her back with one arm and sliding the other all her back length till below her butt to help her to seat.**

**-Let me check your ankle- Risenberg said- I am a doctor at the hospital- He said, helping Holmgaard to take off her boot, and the white lace stocking. Then Michelle looked at his face for the first time.**

**-It is very swollen- Risenberg declared.**

**-She was just in recovering from an… accident, that was her strong leg…the other is still weak- Mariana explained very scared.**

**-Waitress, please bring some ice- Rosenklide asked, with one knee on the floor, touching her ankle softly.-Tell me where it hurts the most- He asked her.**

**Michelle was extremely embarrassed for the scene and to expose her pain in front of strangers, with her mouth in tension, holding the tears of pain stopped in her eyes, trying not to scream and cry, but even with her effort it was very visible she was suffering.**

**Skarpsvard admired her stoicism and thought that even she was not one of the beauties he was used to watch, he couldn`t deny the shine of the tears and the contained pain precisely in that specific woman, and her melancholic face was absolutely deliciously beautiful to watch and it was even more when he felt a great pleasure holding her in his arms for a moment, when she was hanging from his neck, even when his erection was almost directly aiming, rubbing and pressing in her as he lifted her above his chest, it was an extremely erotic moment he wasn`t able to toss from his mind.**

**Mariana left her books and her small bag on the table and kneeled on the floor, worried for her sister. They looked at each other eyes with an understanding look. Michelle put one finger over her mouth, and in an incredibly fast movement with their hands crossed over their breasts, revolving their hands covering over the other three times, then palm against palm,  sliding the fingers, then both put together their left palms against each other and their right hands one over the other on Michelle swollen ankle, closing their eyes, breathing heavily together, until the rhythm of Michelle`s breathing normalized.**

**The men couldn’t avoid to feel extremely excited, not just for the erotic and sensual noise of their breathings but for watching them  doing a healing prayer to control the pain.**

**A waitress arrived later with a bucket full of ice and Holmgaard put some in a cloth napkin when Mariana finished touching her sister, and received it smiling to him and placing it over Michelle`s ankle.**

**-You are very kind- She told to him- I am Mariana.**

**-I am Holmgaard. I am sorry for all this.- He answered a bit nervous.**

**-All the opposite, we interrupted your breakfast.**

**-Don`t apologyze is all our fault – Risenberg said to her, taking another cloth with ice to help her, while Michelle kept her eyes closed.**

**-Mariana, I am Volkertsen- He said with one knee on the floor, at Michelle`s left side looking at her.- Is she ok? She hasn’t said a word-He asked smelling Michelle discretely.**

**-She will. Give her some minutes. She is feeling pain.  Thanks again for your help, without a doubt this hasn`t been our day…-She said sighing**

**-Are you coming to the hospital?- Steffenson asked trying to make her talk about themselves and smelling her.**

**-Yes, we came to visit our cousin, she had an accident driving last week but they told us it is too early for visits on Sunday.**

**-Have you eaten today?- Holmgaard asked her**

**-No since last night, we hate the food at the hospitals, that`s why  we wanted to try here. We arrived yesterday from another country but our cousins just have junk food, and we are fed up with that stuff.**

**-May I invite you for breakfast, here with us Michelle?- Skarpsvard asked her close to her ear at her right side – It is the least I can do.**

**Michelle opened her eyes slowly, and then unavoidably, some tears escaped from her  eyes, against her will. The deep  and clean serenity in her look was fire burning the calculated distances of Steffenson`s defenses.**

**-It is ok Michelle you can`t keep like this, you need to eat something. Are you hungry?- Mariana asked caressing her face.**

**Michelle said no moving her head, keeping silence to avoid to yell of pain.**

**-If you want, after you eat something we can go to the hospital together to help your sister properly. May I ask you if Elizabeth Reddington is your cousin?- Risenberg told them to hook their interest and get more information.**

**Both women looked at him.**

**-Yes she is- Mariana answered.**

**-Well I am her doctor, allow me to introduce myself, Wolf Winther-Risenberg and  Dr.  Holmgaard Storm-Rosenkilde will be her physical therapist.**

**Michelle tried to smile to them.**

**-Oh, that is great! How did you know we are related to her? So, can you give me some information  about her meanwhile.-Mariana replied**

**-Yes, of course, well she became… notorious due to the circumstances of the accident… many lives were saved,  and I guess your cousins mentioned other relatives would arrive today to visit her, so simple deduction… but first please, sit down - Risenberg helped her to sit on his chair, and the other men went to grab other chairs to seat too. They are our distant cousins, Steffenson Dragen-Skarpsvard, and Volkertsen Wind-Sköld they are members of the board of the chain of hospitals and Pharmaceutical laboratories.**

**-Waitress, the ladies are going to order-Steffensen indicated.**

**-Please some natural yoghurt with honey and red fruits with almonds, also a cinnamon tea with milk for my sister. I want an ommelete to the fine herbs, whole grain bread, a hot machiatto and a fresh orange juice, please- She ordered with a warm smile to the waitress.**

**-Do you feel better?- Mariana asked to her sister.**

**-A bit- she answered finally, and Mariana kissed her hand smiling.**

**-Your names are complicated, foreign and strange-She said, taking one glass with water  Risenberg was offering to her, and gave it to her sister Michelle, helping her with the glass  with a deep tenderness.**

**-We came from Nordic, German, Viking and Scandinavian ancestors.- Volkertsen told her with pride.- I can see you love her too much, she looks fragile- he dared to say regretting later to make a hard judgment over someone he didn’t  know but he was determined to make her talk about Michelle.**

**-She… fragile?... Ha, ha!, perhaps her body is now but she wasn’t like this before. She used to skate, climb a mountain, throwing herself from an airplane with a parachute and many other crazy things - Mariana told them happy but she stopped when she saw Michelle`s face with a “shut up” written clear in her look, something that was not inadvertent for all the men.**

**-And you, Mariana, what do you do?- Holmgaard asked with curiosity, just when the waitress was bringing the yoghurt with fruits for Michelle and her tea.**

**-Well… we have many hobbies,  but we like to work in simple things, wherever we travel. I like to draw and paint, but we have worked in whatever, waitresses, cashiers, teachers, store employees, singers at a club… I have some training as a nurse too…we don’t really care - She said trying to feed her sister,**

**Michelle a bit upset with Mariana for being talking about her with strangers, took the spoon from her hand and simulated to eat when all what she was doing was to mix the yoghurt with the fruits.**

**All of them continued watching the women  for a while in silence.**

**-May I ask why do you work in things like that?- Steffensen inquired**

**-I am not sure if you could understand it…-She said receiving her food and starting to eat, so all the men continued eating their breakfast.**

**-Try me- He replied**

**-Let`s say we are free spirits, and we value our freedom over anything else; we don`t want to deal with high responsibilities and important stuff, like probably all you do. Not because we are not intelligent or capable enough, but because we need extreme freedom to be who we are, and do whatever we want to do.**

**Even if life is not about doing all what you want to do, neither for some people to be who they really are. You can`t have it all in this life, and we choose to be who we are, instead to have this or that or the other, or to reach whatever or to be “important”. This has been our choice, some will understand it others will think we are stupid, the truth is simply:  everyone is entitled to live their lives in the way we decide. And we wouldn`t be happy otherwise.**

**Mariana said with pride.**

**-I think you both are beautiful and smart- Volkertsen said, taking their hands and kissing them, taking  them by surprise making them laugh, and keeping Michelle`s hand for longer. Steffensen looked at Michelle amazed by the change in her look, as if the clouds would vanish from her eyes and a bittersweet joy would appear lighting her look with a sublime beauty in contrast with the trace of tears in her face.**

**-Sounds like the devil`s trap- Michelle said laughing.**

**-Perhaps it is- Volkertsen answered keeping her hand on his big hand.**

**-Too bad we can`t dance with the devil…or trust in flattering words from a red haired stranger - Michelle replied struggling to freed her hand with the excuse of taking the first bite of her food.**

**-Whatever takes to make you smile- Volkertsen said flirting openly and looking at her eyes directly.**

**-See? The devil wears red in the head- Marianne interrupted laughing with a naughty smile.**

**-Then why the fear to dance Mariana?- Volkertsen continued the game**

**-Because the devil will be always the devil, and Sunday girls shouldn’t play with the devils even less at a Sunday day…- She replied enigmatic while the day was getting colder and colder and the employees closed the windows around and the ones below the dome too.**

**-Can you explain her words? Sunday girl…-Volkertsen asked to Michelle mocking them.**

**-You don’t know what is a Sunday girl, so it would be useless… what I can say is: we always try to keep white our wings even when by mistake we burn them a little…- Mariana said trying to control her mouth.**

**-Oh sweet girls, you are free to burn them with this Viking-norwegian devil!- he replied with lust laughing very loud and free.**

**-Thank you, we appreciate the offer but we are taking a rest from devils, wolves,  monsters, beasts and whatever metaphor for dangerous beings could be written.- Michelle told him very serious with her hand next to her mouth as if she was whispering a secret.**

**-So you are single- Steffenson said looking at Michelle.**

**-Does it matter?-Michelle answered looking at him.**

**-Depends if you are able to open a door- Dragen Skarpsvard said seriously trying to get into their game and subtly testing the waters.**

**-Some doors… is better to keep them closed- Michelle said biting a strawberry.**

**-Why, isn´t happiness and life about opening doors?- Holmgaard intervened cynical.**

**-Because sometimes, keeping a door closed avoids big troubles.-Michelle answered smiling to him.**

**-Do you think the same, Mariana?- Risenberg asked her.**

**-Depends…**

**-Of?...**

**-Who is knocking at the door. Usually is hard to know if you should open or not.**

**-So?- Steffensen asked looking at Mariana now.**

**-So you wait.**

**-Wait for what?- Volkertsen curious kept the game**

**-You wait to see the true colors of the ones knocking at the door. Not always the ones who knock at it first are the ones who will go through it, there is nothing written, you wait… some will stop knocking and will leave, others will kept doing it, sometimes when you open the door there is no one left, at the end, it doesn’t matter.**

**-Why it doesn’t matter?- Risenberg wanted to know.**

**-Because- Michelle explained- the wind will open the door when it’s the right time, when the right one knocking  will appear in front of it, with enough determination as to go through it even if he has to  break it to go inside to stay in there rebuilding together...**

**She said leaving some of them a little confused about their appreciations of both women, with the strange feeling that they would like both even if they were definitively more inclined to one than the other, their similar faces and their obvious differences were intoxicating.**

**-Do you have more sisters? - Holmgaard asked to her.**

**-Yes.**

**-Do they look like you?- Volkersen told to Mariana giving a bite to his meal.**

**-We all have brown hair and brown eyes, but we like to change our appearance to look different…- Mariana explained regretting later when she saw Michelle`s face with a big: shut up!**

**-Are they here?- He insisted**

**-No, they are traveling, Why do you ask?**

**\- Curiosity- He said laughing loud.-How many more?**

**-Is this an interrogatory?- Michelle said defensive**

**-No, of course not, just it is interesting, are you twins? Are the others too?**

**-I am sorry it’s just strange when a man wants to know too much details about a woman…- Mariana drank her coffee.**

**-Well, we are four, you are two… -Volkertsen was very direct with his sentence, leaving them clear his intentions, while he drank his coffee too, looking at Michelle. His wild, strong and violent looks had Mariana and Michelle delighted.**

**-I like direct people – Michelle complimented him with a smile.**

**-Thank you, I like you both!- Volkertsen said recklessly flirting again and laughing.**

**-It is… good to know- Mariana laughed too – we could be good friends.**

**-Just friends? C`mon, red haired woman, we are adults for god sake!- He said with his deep voice insinuating something else.**

**\- Well, you like both you said, and a threesome is not a good idea- Michelle joked, regretting later to play with those words that way with him when she saw his face.**

**\- That would be wonderful… now I am craving- He said with lust, realizing later he was scaring them now.**

**\- No threesomes or anything like that, we just met you and we are good girls…- Mariana tried to fix the situation without success looking at Skarpsvard greedy eyes.**

**-Duet works too, good girls not always go to heaven- Skarpsvard interrupted tying to fit again into their game despite those silly flirty games of words weren`t his style– Can I join to your party?- He said looking at Mariana**

**\- Wow didn`t think you would like to… -Mariana looked at him narrowing her eyes now really feeling afraid they were provoking a “trouble” same as Elizabeth usually did. Lately she and Michelle were understanding more and more how Elizabeth ended up involved in all those troubles and involving them too, Elizabeth was more beautiful than them, but even more naïve, for her bad luck.**

**\- So, do we have to chose one to be able to play?- Skarpsvard replied a bit upset that Mariana wouldn`t consider him in her options, as he was a man used to get almost any woman he would want.**

**-Stop it Skarpsvard- Holmgaard warned him seeing how slowly  tense and a bit afraid the women were now looking at them- you are right we just met, where are you staying?...**

**-If you are not playing shut up!- Volkertsein said with a fake joking tone but Holmgaard knew it was serious.**

**-You are not behaving as gentleman- Risenberg warned them**

**-No, I am sorry, sometimes I allow myself to get carried away by the words… you don`t have to chose anyone as we are not playing either- Michelle  said trying to finish that difficult situation.**

**-Why not?- Volkertsen insisted-**

**-Because dangerous games are not a good idea at a Sunday day-**

**Michelle replied very seriously wishing to stop all that, scared of the look in the eyes of all those men, as suddenly she truly realized as Mariana when she stopped talking, that they were in front of starving  wolves waiting to jump over them.**

**She started then to distrust all those men, because she was aware that the position of money and power they seemed  to have, their great looks and she and Mariana didn`t match at all. She thought that perhaps with women as beautiful as Elizabeth, Vanessa or Nicole, could be, not because she would feel less valuable than them, they were all the same and she knew she and her sisters were very attractive too, but because she was enugh humble as to know that even in the past very good looking men would go after them, this european men were at another level, and their high interest to know about them if well was flattering was really strange.**

**Michelle wondered about the reasons of their interest in them, and she thought that perhaps it was not just the obvious  physical attraction among all of them; and she took the resolution to find out about it before to get involved with the one that had called her attention, but to do it she was aware she should allow them to be near, something that made her feel scared but thinking about if that wouldn`t be related to all the troubles caused by Elizabeth and worried about protecting her too, she knew she would do anything to discover what was really behind all that situation. Then trying to move her foot, she made a gesture of pain again.**

**-You need some medicine for the inflammation, after breakfast we can go to my office for some, anyway you are going to the hospital to visit Mrs. Reddington - Risenberg offered.**

**-Thank you Risenberg- Michelle tried to smile again grateful he gave her an exit with his words, changing the subject. - I will accept your help, the ice helped but I still can`t move my foot without pain; by the way Skarpsvard, the breakfast is really good, I didn’t know I was this hungry until I started to eat. Thank you.**

**-You are welcome – He said now a bit uncomfortable and hurt in his enormous pride.**

**-I really appreciate it- She said, kindly covering his hand with hers to diminish her subtle rejection feeling guilty of provoking them with their word`s games, after all they were being really nice and helpful with them (she thought ignorant of the whole situation) taking him by surprise. Then Skarpsvard looked at her eyes, and despite his efforts to close himself to her a small smile escaped from his mouth, and then his thumb touched caressing greedy her hand, just when she lifted it from his, to drink her tea.**

**-Well now we owe you all a good home made meal- Mariana said before to bite her bread, looking at the calm look in Holmgaard`s eyes.**

**-Is it a promise?- Risenberg tried to compromise them before they would regret.**

**-It is- Michelle answered looking at where the eyes of her sister were aiming and Mariana smiled to her, when she saw Michelle was smiling to Risenberg.**

**The restaurant had some german music at the backround, and a popular hit from the past started to play. “Ohne dich”**

**-Oh, I love that song!- Mariana and Michelle said at the same time, almost finishing their breakfast.**

**-Do you speak german?- Holmgaard made a sign to the waitress to turn on the volume.**

**-No really just some words and sentences from songs, but about this song in particular, I prefer the lyrics in german even the version in English is also a great one, we like to sing both. It’s one of our favorites also my other cousins like it too- Mariana drank again her macchiato cleaning with the tip of her tongue the moustache above her lips, making Skarpsvard to stare at them, and she gave him a cute smirk with her lips.**

**-It is a very romantic song – Holmgaard turned on a cigar.-Do you believe in love, Michelle?**

**-I do.**

**-Have you ever found it?**

**-Just in my sisters, my cousins family and friends. And you?**

**-Same, family and friends**

**-Didn`t you have girlfriends?**

**-Yes I had, just not fortunate with that kind of love. And you?**

**-Probably your same answer could be applied then.**

**\- I have had too many women, but no one of them could deal with my wild temperament for long. –Volkertsen sighed remembering bad experiences.**

**\- We haven`t have many, and I guess same happened to us, It was not meant to be…- Mariana twisted a piece of her hair with her fingers, pouting her mouth without intention while Holmgaard was staring at her.**

**-But I guess you loved one more than the others?- Skarpsvard asked looking at Michelle.**

**-Yes, we were happy for some time and then we changed in different directions. I mean change is normal and necessary but sometimes is so extreme that suddenly you find yourself walking in opposite directions and then, is better to let it go…. But life goes on, and we keep walking.**

**-At least you found it once- Risenberg almost sighed.**

**-I wondered in the past if it was true love both sides, I guess perhaps… we were too young then.**

**-How do you know when it is true love?- Skarpsvard asked trying to hide the irony in his question.**

**-You feel it inside, in your blood burning your flesh and your heart, as a drug in your mind, you get inspired to do things you never did before, even to put aside your selfishness and your pride and to be able to sacrifice yourself for the other, to do the most difficult things in the world  to help, protect, give and love the other. It becomes an alternative animal instinct from your soul that contaminates all your being.**

**-That is utopic…-Skarpsvard couldn`t avoid to say it with irony.**

**Michelle smiled to him with some not entirely disguised compassion**

**-It is definitively utopic Skarpsvard, but that`s the way we love, I mean my sisters and I, usually... True love is madness. It blinds your heart and your mind.**

**-Do you expect to find it again?- Risenberg turned on a cigar too**

**-Do you mean, romantically in a man again?**

**-Yes I mean that.**

**-No.**

**-Why not? Do you think the same, Mariana?- Holmgaard asked now.**

**-I do think the same- Mariana answered smiling.**

**-We both think that if that kind of love is meant to be, we don’t need to expect to find it, it will happen, somehow and if it doesn’t happen anyway we are happy loving our family and friends in that way- Michelle explained**

**-It is hard to be alone for long, a lover is often a good option sometimes- Skarpsvard insinuated trying again to discover their openness to it.**

**-Perhaps, you are right but, in that case, you need to be able to separate the pleasure of the body from your feelings, for some people is easy, and for others is not, some say it’s just a matter of an open mind, friends with benefits or perhaps a veeeery open heart…-She smiled - I guess we haven`t try that yet…  Right now  we are not into that. Plain sex  with someone… somehow has the power of making you a slave, it is highly addictive at least for my nature,  and if you are not careful, to be a slave of the wrong person too… We are happily keeping entirely single, loneliness is not what we have but solitude...**

**Michelle explained.**

**-What is the difference for you?- Skarpsvard  started smoking.**

**-Loneliness is forced on you by circumstances, you don’t want it, you suffer it. Solitude instead is something you chose, you desire, you need to grow and you enjoy it… It is like if you were a tree reflected in the water… you find yourself there…**

**-Both sound boring for me… Do you always talk like this? Volkertsen looked at the other men when she said the lasts sentences and he touched her shoulder.**

**-When someone wants to listen, we do- Michelle said with a spark of irony**

**-I know it could sound boring but anyway you all (with or without plain sex) don´t look like bursting in happiness… Isn`t it?  ha, ha, ha!!...-Mariana said laughing a bit ironical too- Perhaps meanwhile you have to deal with loneliness we just enjoy our solitude… But please don`t take whatever we say too seriously- She winked to all of them - We escaped from a far away madhouse, time ago…-Mariana played with the words with a naughty look in her eyes, and the tip of her tongue among her teeth and her smile that made Holmgaard, Volkertsen and Risenberg laugh loud together.**

**-You both sound like Valkyries to me… or is it marriage what you are looking for? –Volkertsen dared to ask**

**Both women laughed**

**-I am sorry for disappointing you Volkertsen, but we are not into that institution…-Mariana said with a funny face.**

**-Why not?- Now Skarpsvard was curious**

**\- We don’t like chains…- Mariana said serious**

**-Marriage is not always a chain- Risenberg suddenly said looking at Michelle.**

**-Not always but… often it is used that way…-She answered**

**-Anyway… What do you like of that romantic song then?- Volkertsen asked with irony and he gave a piece of his  bread to Michelle, even she didn’t ask for it, and she accepted it.**

**-The fact that the lyrics talk about accepting that you have been defeated, conquered, invaded and poisoned by love. Because if there is one thing we can`t control in this life, is that. It starts with a declaration about defending your identity: you won`t change but still you will be there, restless until you get a piece of that love in your being, even with no guarantee, you will wait for the other to bend their pride too.**

**Because often to admit our own feelings when our pride is in the middle, is one of the most difficult things to do, and when you are able to sacrifice first, recognizing with humbleness that even you are a whole person you need the other to complement your heart, that is the first step to start the match,  the fire and the explosion of love.**

**-Explosions are dangerous- Holmgaard warned her.**

**-That is why, we should’t dance with any devil… if you are going to burn your wings, better do it with the right one, the one that worth it…-Michelle explained knowing what he meant suprised for the fact that the men were playing their methaphors game.  
**

**-I don`t care if I burn- Volkertsen finished his coffee- I am strong enough.**

**-It`s not about strength Volkertsen- Mariana explained- But about not wasting yourself where you shouldn`t. Life is extremely ephemeral, and love is a gift we should manage with care.**

**-Agreed- Risenberg  served another glass with water for her, and this time she drank it smiling to him, while he was staring at her.**

**-I wouldn`t care if you made me explode-Volkertsen said with a notorious sexual connotation in his words  and the tone of his voice while he cleaned the corners of Michelle`s lips with a napkin, softly and staring at her with desire.**

**-Beware of Michelle`s fire…-Mariana warned him laughing- she is the most dangerous of all of us…-She finished her machiatto and closed an eye to her sister, while all the men at the table looked at both wandering about it.**

**-Why?- Skarpsvard, trying to find out if Michelle was the one he was waiting for,  took Mariana´s chin in his hand with a strange look in his eyes demanding to know suprising and scaring her too, after all they just met them, why was he feeling with the right to touch her in that way?**

**-She is just playing with poison, we do that stupid thing often and then we get involved in… troubles I apologyze for both…don`t be fooled by her childish behavior, she is just playing..- Michelle interrupted them - I think we should go now, we need to see Elizabeth.-**

**-We didn`t bring your wheel chair… Mariana regretted it biting her inferior lip.**

**-We can take one from the hospital- Skarpsvard offered, making a signal to the waitress. Excuse me for a moment, he said standing up dialing a number in his cellphone and walking towards the restroom.**

**-Don`t  worry, I can carry you on- Volkertsen took Michelle`s hand.**

**-Oh no!, thank you really but I guess the chair would be more appropriate-She tried to freed her hand without success.**

**Mariana picked up her things in her bag, and her sister boot with her stocking inside. I am going to leave this things in Elizabeth`s truck and I will come back for you sister. Wait for me.**

**-Ok**

**-May I go with you?- Holmgaard asked**

**-Thank you doctor but I would prefer if you stay here with her -She said placing her hand over his shoulder and then walking towards the exit.**

**Skarpsvard was looking at them from the door of the restroom, giving instructions to the people from the restaurant to send him the recordings of their table and to the people at hospital, sending a messages to others, trying to hurry up, asking for some specific dna tests for Elizabeth and for Michelle whenever they would arrive with her, upset with Volkertsen, even he was his best friend, while the others at the table were finishing eating their breakfast.**

**-Can I get my hand back?- Michelle asked to Volkertsen.**

**-Of course, just remember you have mine if you want it- Volkertsen flirted openly with her just when Skarpsvard was arriving giving him a furious look.**

**-I will remember, it is really sweet from you- She told him.**

**-Not sweet, just truthful- He inclined his head to look at her directly to her eyes, burning her with his look.**

**Volkertsen got his cellphone and moving his chair closer to her, as she was in the middle of him and Skarpsvard, he took some pictures, in some the three of them appeared but the last ones he put his head next to hers and in the last one he kissed her cheek.**

**Risenberg was enjoying watching Skarpsvard faked indifference. Wondering why was he chosing the ill fractal instead Mariana and also wondering about Mariana and Michelle`s warnings.**

**-What is your phone number? –Volkertsen was ready to save it in his phone.**

**-I haven`t buy a phone in this country, In fact I should, the ones we had won`t work here.**

**-Email?- He gave her his phone for her to write it, she gave up and wrote it.**

**Mariana returned. Then Volkertsen asked to a waitress to take pictures of all of them together.  Skarpsvard took Michelle by her waist with his arm behind her, while Volkertsen pushed her with his arm behind her back grabbing her shoulder, both of them looking at her while she was looking at the camera. Mariana stood behind  her sister, with her hands to the sides of her neck over her shoulders, looking at her, while Holmgaard and Risenberg at her sides. Holmgaard looking at the camera behind Skaprsvard, with his hands on his pockets, with a cigar on his mouth, and Risenberg looking at the camera with his arm behind Mariana`s waist, pulling her towards him and the other hand open with his thumb  over  Michelle`s shoulder and the rest of his hand above her breast as if he would want to reach her heart.**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

** **

**Staying at  the Hospital**

**Part 1**

**"I arise in the morning torn between a desire to improve the world**

**and a desire to enjoy the world.**

**This makes it hard to plan the day [!]."**

**~ E. B. White**

 

**-Ok, now we should go!-Michelle urged Mariana.**

**Storm-Rosenkilde simply lifted her from the chair with extreme care by her surprise, so she grabbed him from his neck, while he walked to the exit of the restaurant, ahead of the others that were following them.**

**-Thank you Holmgaard- She whispered in his ear, making him smile, he checked the others were not so close to him and then he warned her.**

**-Be careful, not all is what it seems.**

**-I know, my legs doesn`t work but my heart does.**

**-What does it say?**

**-That you have a noble heart- she whispered again smiling to him.**

**-How do you know?**

**-I just know.**

**They were about to cross the street when a male nurse from the hospital arrived with a wheel chair.**

**Holmgaard helped her to seat. Skarpsvaard put his hand over her shoulder.**

**-Michelle we will go with you to the hospital, anyway we have to be there, you can use the chair all the time you need and take it to your home if you want.**

**-Thank you very much, we have one where we are staying.**

**-It doesn’t matter- He said walking next to her, while the male nurse was pushing the chair**

**\- I feel responsible so, please allow me to help with some tests and check ups at the hospital to be sure you will be ok, I already left every thing  authorized. I don`t know what is the injury you have, if you wish we could make some more tests to give you a second opinion.**

**-Thanks, but its no necessary, I had a surgery already and I just need physical theraphy, it will take some time but the doctors told me eventually I will be ok.**

**When they arrived to the hospital, some personal were waiting for Skarpsvard and Volkertsen and they had to go.**

**-See you both in a while- Skarpsvard told them, making a signal to  the male nurse helping them.**

**-I will be back later- Volkertsen walked fast with some men next to him.**

**Risenberg and Rosenklide took them to an office where they put on their white robes, made some tests and prescribed some medicine giving Michelle some pills and a cold bag around her ankle, Mariana saved her other boot in a bag as Holmgaard brought some comfy slippers for Michelle.**

**-It will be better in some days- Risenberg assured adjusting the cold bag, sliding his hands on her foot.**

**-I don’t know how to thank you for all what you all had done for me.**

**-Your friendship will be more than enough- Holmgaard answered smiling.**

**-Sure!- Mariana put her hand over his shoulder. –I guess one home made meal won`t be enough…**

**-Don`t worry about it- Risenberg smiled too.**

**-Thank you then- Michelle said extending her hand to him, he kissed her hand looking at her eyes in a way that made her feel naked.**

**-We have to visit Elizabeth…**

**Michelle said embarrased and flattered.**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

****

**The Grimaldo girls disturbingly helping Mr. Reddington**

**When they entered in Reddington`s room first to introduce themselves Reddington was still sleeping. He had a night full of nightmares and he couldn’t rest well. He was shaking uncomfortable.**

**-The man is drained!- Mariana told Michelle.**

**The lights in the room were off, and the courtains covering the room in a soft light. Mariana made a shh signal to the doctors. And walked to the other side of the bed. They  put their palms together in front of their breasts in a prayer murmured something that neither Risenberg nor Rosenklide couldn`t hear nor understand and then they blown their breath inside the cavity of their palms, closing their hands in a fist, and then Michelle put her left hand over his forehead, and the right one in his heart, while Mariana did the opposite, several times until Reddington`s beathing normalized.**

**When they stopped touching him and were going to move from his side, he awoke and with fast reflexes took their hands by their wrists**

**-Who are you?**

**-We are Elizabeth`s cousins, everything will be ok -Michelle approached him whispering - you need to sleep some more hours, we will be back later, please rest.**

**But he couldn`t. They looked exactly the same than that mysterious woman from his past, just she had soft  brown waved hair.**

**-Is Maria your sister?**

**-Mhh… Do you know her?-Mariana asked him**

**-I did, in the past. Is she here?**

**-No, we don`t know where is she.**

**-Strange coincidence- Michelle narrowed her eyes looking at him wondering.**

**-Indeed- Reddington replied.**

**-Did you dated her?- Mariana looked at his eyes.**

**-Yes**

**-Did she dissapeared before anything would happen?- Michelle stared at him.**

**-Yes.**

**-Did she prayed for you before to go?- Mariana looked at her sister.**

**-Yes she did.-he answered very disturbed by their similarity with that woman and the ones in front of him.**

**-Please, don`t worry too much, we all will protect the pack.- Michelle took his hand in her hand covering with the other, making him feel good with the soft warmth of her hands, with a comforting sweet serene look in her eyes as Maria always made him feel. – We will find a way to help you and Lizbeth, now we have to go with her, we will be back later, please try to rest, ok?**

**-Yes- He answered looking at them going to the door, while Risenberg and Rosenklide who were waiting for them close to the door, looked at each other.**

**But he couldn`t rest. He started wondering about all the strange coincidences. He was a rational, logical man, he thought that since he got involved with Elizabeth everything changed, but then, a voice inside him, told him that was not entirely true. There were things in his past in which he got involved that even he thought they wouldn`t have any consequence perhaps they did, as the indirect death of his daughter,  just he didn`t know at that time.**

**After his “sisters in law” left his room Reddington was disturbed. The image of Maria praying for him, the image of Michelle and Mariana doing the same, Vanessa and Nicole doing it for Elizabeth…it was simply too much for him. There was always something strange about Elizabeth, an enchanted air around them always improving whatever and whoever was near to those women.  Now he was sure it was coming from Maria Grimaldo and her sisters. Then he took a wise decision.**

**He was going to find out who where for real all those women, and why he was always trapped around their lives, but also he was determined to protect and help them, aware that anything and anyone related with Maria would be a blessing for his life, and an opportunity to recuperate Elizabeth`s love. He remembered all her words the last day he saw Maria. All the things she said and her promise about getting back his daughter.**

**He felt something shaking inside his heart. He remembered then he never used protection all the times he had Elizabeth the past Sunday, even he knew she didn`t have sex for some years. Then suddenly he remembered also something that probably the alcohol he drunk that Sunday night at the pub blocked in his mind or perhaps he didn’t think about because he had too much to worry the past days…**

**-Ohh!!... The cave!!!- He said remembering everything about it.**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

****

 

**_“Religion is an illusion and it derives its strength_ **

**_from the fact that it falls in with our instinctual desires.”  
_ **

**_―[Sigmund Freud](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/10017.Sigmund_Freud), [New Introductory Lectures on Psychoanalysis](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/1407361) _ **

 

**“The hippies wanted peace and love.**

**We wanted Ferraris, blondes and switchblades.”**  
**―[Alice Cooper](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/5670.Alice_Cooper)**

 

 

**No religion but kindness.**

**-What did you do to him?- Holmgaard asked to Mariana when they left his room.**

**-Just a wish-prayer –She answered.**

**\- What is your religion?- Holmgaard insisted**

**-We don’t have any religion. And you?**

**\- Same- Holmgaard smiled to them – But I believe in kindness.**

**\- We do too.  among other things.... No religion but Kindness.... that is the truth...- Mariana continued answering while the male nurse was there just waiting as Risenberg was the one pulling Michelle`s wheel chair.**

**-If kindness were the only religion and comandment for all human beings, this world would be better- Michelle sighed.**

**-I couldn`t agree more- Risenberg put his hand over Michelle`s shoulder - That is the rule that Holmgaard and I decided to follow since time ago. Even it is not always easy in this chaotic world...**

**Michelle put her hand over Risenberg`s hand.**

**-To be kind requires a higher amount of courage, hope, love and faith  than anything in this life...and some consequences of practicing it among the chaos are  often painful, but nothing compares to the peace, the joy and the satisfaction to know you are doing the right thing for yourself and the others...**

**When Michelle and Mariana opened the door of Elizabeth`s room, Mariana stopped Risenberg and Rosenklide with her palms in their chests.**

**-I am sorry, we have to be with her alone, please, can you wait here for a bit?**

**Holmgaard didn’t say a word, as Risenberg warned all of them about the angry reactions of Vanessa and Nicole the previous day.**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

**_“There is only what you want and what happens._ **

**_There is only grabbing on and holding tight in the darkness.”_  
**

**―[Lauren Oliver](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/2936493.Lauren_Oliver), [Hana](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/17778132)  **

**The prayer for Liz.**

**Mariana and Michelle entered the room, and found Elizabeth sleeping and they did the same prayer they did for Reddington, just it took loonger for them, as this time they were alone they pronounced in a low voice their words, and repeated it all several times, Kissing Elizabeth`s head every time they finished every prayer,  until Elizabeth awoke.**

**-Sister…-both whispered at her sides.**

**-What are you doing here?-Elizabeth asked- abuelita (grandma) Nina will ground us all…-Elizabeth said as if she was just awakening.**

**-Lizbeth, you are at a hospital, you had an accident, do you remember?-Mariana told her.  
**

**-No, No, everything is very confusing. Father is not longer here, isn`t it? I can`t feel him here. Where are the others? Nina is not here either… my aunties, nor my mother. What are we doing here then? Let`s go home!**

**-Lizbeth. Look at yourself in this mirror (Michelle gave her a make up little mirror) This is you, you are 35 years old and soon you will be 36. Daddy past away two years ago. All the grandmas and aunties and moms too. It is only you, us and the other girls. Ezra and Harry are in Europe. And you got married a week ago. He is important for you. You always loved this man.**

**We need you to be calm and face things that won`t be easy to handle for everybody but we need you to fix them, don`t worry we will be here to help you. Ok?- Michelle said with her hands over Liz`s heart -Do you understand when I talk to you in English?-**

**-Yes  but Cuando intento responder me revuelvo con el español  (When I try to answer i get confused with spanish)**

**-At least you remember us now. Who else do you remember?**

**\- Mom, dad, grandmas, aunties.**

**-Ezra and Harry?**

**-No**

**-Mmmmmhhh.. well it is a good start. For now. Little by little you will be remembering. Talk in English, if you don’t understand something then ask.**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

** **

 

**_"It belongs to the imperfection of everything human_ **

**_that man can only attain his desire by passing through its opposite."_ **

**_~ Soren Kierkegaard_ **

 

 **“If you don't know what you want, you'll never find it.**  
**If you don't know what you deserve, you'll always settle for less.**  
**You will wander aimlessly, uncomfortably numb in your comfort zone, wondering how life has ended up here.**  
  
**Life starts now, live, love, laugh and let your light shine!”**  
**―[Rob Liano](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/4468347.Rob_Liano) **

 

 

**Singing with Elizabeth. **

**When finally Reddington went to visit Elizabeth that morning, Michelle and Mariana were with her, as well as Risenberg and Rosenklide. They had some music in youtube while Rosenklide was checking her x rays.**

**Reddington had a black silk robe above his hospital pajamas. He was surprised to watch Elizabeth laughing again and singing “Ohne dich” in the English version, while Risenberg was changing Elizabeth`s bondages in her leg, after he finished doing it with her arm and stomach, being careful to place the ones with blood in a sterilized glass box, discretely mixed with medicines in a tray.**

**-C`mon Lizbeth, sing with us, speak in English- Mariana started  singing hugging her and making her laugh, singing with Michelle**

**_“You let me try so hard, babe_ **

**_I'm giving all my best_ **

**_Pretending there's no passion_ **

**_You seem to be impressed_ **

**_Won't you tell me what to do_ **

**_I'm so in love with you”_ **

 

**Reddington`s eyes found her looking at him and then, there was again that spark between them, Elizabeth sang then too,  looking shy to him, trying to deviate her sight towards her cousins and smiling nervous to him, while Mariana started dancing around the room. Elizabeth was always highly influenced by them and she could feel inside her how slowly she was changing due to their prescence in her life one more time.  
**

****

**_“Don't ever make me give you_ **

**_A promise I might break_ **

**_I never wanna have to_ **

**_Pretend and lie and fake_ **

**_Baby tell me what to do_ **

**_I'm so in love with you”_ **

 

**When Raymond approached to Elizabeth, Michelle took his hand and Elizabeth`s hand and put them together closing an eye to him, and left them together while she moved her chair to a side singing in a low voice too.**

**_“_**

**_Every time you need me I'll be here_ **

**_Every time you leave me I'll be near_ **

**_Every time you hold me like you do_ **

**_I'm so in love with you”_ **

 

**Mariana was happily dancing and singing when she  took Holmgaard hand to dance with him, even he was surprised, he took her by her waist while she had her hands over his neck. The air between all them was so light and fresh, as an autumn morning.**

**Risenberg was amazed of how they transformed Elizabeth environment in something joyful and how fast from one day to another her scars were healing. He finished fixing the bondage over her thigh and took off his gloves, sitting next to Michelle, enjoying listening at her singing and devouring her  face with his sight.**

**They weren`t aware the door was open when Skarpsvard and Wind-Sköld were watching through the window, the sensual dance of Mariana caught Steffensen and Volkertsen sight, while Michelle`s deep harmonious erotic voice tangled in their senses, confusing them.**

**_“Don't make me tell you stories_ **

**_There's so much I could say_ **

**_But words destroy the moment_ **

**_And carry it away_ **

**_Please tell me what to do_ **

**_Cause I'm in love with you”_ **

**Reddington quite disturbed again somewhat unable to stop seeing Maria in Liz`s cousins, but feeling better watching their positive influence in her, caressed Elizabeth`s hand, looking at her eyes, even she was trying to look to other side, at some point she smiled nervous to him blushing  when she sang the last two sentences, making him feel alive and relieved from all the past tension between them.**

**Holmgaard felt a strange emotion having Mariana close to him smelling her perfume and feeling her body vibrating in his hands. Risenberg looked at them and then to Michelle who raised an eyebrow to him twisting her mouth in a cute smirk  that made him smile and to take the risk  grabbinig her hand discretely and strongly rubbing his thumb in her palm feeling a wave of electricity through his veins and a strange emotion when she turned her head singing close to his ear, as if she were scratching slowly his soul and bonding fast his heart  with layers of velvet and silk.**

 

**_“Your love is like an ocean_ **

**_I'm drowning in your soul_ **

**_I'm blinded by emotion_ **

**_I'm gonna lose control_ **

**_Baby tell me what to do_ **

**_I'm so in love with you_ **

 

**When the last part of the song that was repeated several times, outside the snow started to fall heavily over the streets while the Christmas decorations were shining through the window and the christmas lights that  Michelle and Mariana put over the baskets with flowers and poinsettias that Elizabeth had in her room were glowing too.**

**There was a serene and very simple joy between Elizabeth, Mariana and Michelle, as an invisible bond with waves all around, changing everything near, as if life was just that little moment when they were singing, a warm feeling of love and home indefinable for all those men who one way or another were thrown to life, even with money and power with a lack of precisely those things, so hungry of it as starving and thirsty souls finding it`s paradise.**

 

**_“Every time you need me I'll be here_ **

**_Every time you leave me I'll be near_ **

**_Every time you hold me like you do_ **

**_I'm so in love with you_ **

**Reddington found some peace and hope in that instant, as well as Elizabeth, who still doubtful about Raymond, trusted in the words of her cousins and let him be close to her. Rosenklide was still holding Mariana afraid of breaking that moment if he would dare to move or say anything.**

**The version of the song in german played then and they sang it together, Reddington was just watching Elizabeth caressing her hand while she was feeling happier and with less inhibitions imitating her cousin`s behavior.**

**_(from german to English through google translator )_ **

**_“I do not want to change_ **

**_To impress you_ **

**_Not the whole evening_ **

**_To discuss problems_ **

**_But one thing I admit_ **

**_What I want is you!”_ **

****

**Skarpsvard was watching carefully the three women, but feeling himself possessive of Liz`s cousins, Volkertsen felt the hunger growing wishing to get one or another women`s hearts.**

**Mariana`s dance was so seductive, watching her to move her hips slowly from one side to the other, as Michelle`s deep voice and the hypnotyzing look in her eyes.**

**The fact they looked the same just with different hair was entirely disturbing  because when they were wanting one of them and almost feeling sure of that decision, then they were attracted to the other, confusing their senses, even Skarpsvard  was more intoxicated with Michelle despite his own efforts to see her just as a means for his goals.**

****

**" _I do not want to guarantee anything_ **

**_What I can not hold_ **

**_Will do with you something_ **

**_Better than ever_ **

**_And I admit openly_ **

**_What I want is you"_ **

 

**Risenberg entirely high with Michelle`s scent, captivated as in the first moment when he saw her in the restaurant, precisely the reason why he was so distracted when he crashed with Mariana. If well he liked her too, it was Michelle`s weakness and strength the special element that pulled his heart towards her making him fall in her abyss, even more when she opened a window for him, when she discretely flirted with him with her eyebrow and mouth.**

**_“Without you I will not sleep tonight_ **

**_Without you I will not go home tonight_ **

**_Without you I will not come to rest today_ **

**_What I want is you"_**

 

**The vanilla and flowers scent of Elizabeth, plus the ones from Michelle and Mariana was a dreadful combination in that room. Reddington felt that special “something” of Maria there, even she wasn`t but he could see her in Michelle and Mariana, and then he understood why he felt so in love with Elizabeth with just a few moments with her in that far away past…**

**They all shared that something, that “magic”… always in the present time around her; when he was thinking in finishing with his life, when he didn’t find a reason to keep living, he understood plenty the fact that they were meant to be together, as he was meant to be healed by the words of Maria to be able to love Elizabeth in the right way she would need to be loved and face together all what was ahead of them.**

**He thought then, that even it wouldn`t be easy to deal with all those complicated women, at the end something good would come from it, not just for him and Liz, but for all of them, and as Maria told him once, for others too. That was the moment when the seed of faith secretly started to born in his heart.**

**_“What I want is you_ **

**_I do not want to say it all_ **

**_Do not explain so much_ **

**_Not with so many words_ **

**_Destroy the moment_ **

**_But one thing I admit_ **

****

**_What I want is you_ **

**_I do not want to tell_ **

**_What does not interest you anyway_ **

**_Will do with you something_ **

**_What both fascinates us_ **

**_And I admit openly_ **

**_What I want is you”_ **

**Rosenklide looked at Mariana`s eyes as the first time he looked at her in the restaurant, feeling the softness of her kindness and the bright sun of her smile, lighting his heart… then he knew that dancing with a stranger in a pacient`s room a romantic song in german and feeling as if they were floating in zero gravity was not something normal at all, that was the “magic” of this particular kind of  fractals he always wished for, since he heard the stories from his grandparents, entirely afraid of being mistaken and open his door to that new feeling inside him to be rejected later, but Mariana was smiling to him with that naughty look in her eyes inviting him to jump and fly while she was playing with her arms above his head, when he was pulling her closer and closer to him.**

**_“Without you I will not sleep tonight_ **

**_Without you I will not go home tonight_ **

**_Without you I will not come to rest today_ **

**_What I want is you"_ **

**Envy has never been a good adviser, and Skarpsvard and Wind-Sköld were used to get usually what they wanted, and when they saw this time there was a high probability they would finish with empty hands, despite the good feelings that were feeding their hearts by watching that scene and feeling it in their hearts, their hunger of that specific kind of women was so desperate and even worse they weren’t aware of it. They wanted to have what Rosenklide and Risenberg were enjoying. Then looking one to another without a word they made a silent pact to get it, even if that would mean to put aside their own family from the road.**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**The song was almost finishing playing repeating one time after the other the last part, and every couple were together in the same room but apart in their own worlds, a subtle invisible bubble made for two, covered their hearts, sunk in its own poison.**

**Reddington was caressing Elizabeth head with his other hand, and she was letting him do it, drunk in that strange surreal sweet and loving environment, while Raymond was approaching to her face, staring at her, to the point she couldn`t avoid his look anymore and got hypnotized by his masculine scent and the passionate intensity in his look.**

**Michelle was singing the song with Risenberg, he was still caressing her hand with his hand, looking at her eyes, finding a full universe unfolding diverse dimensions and the push of desire around the corner of her lips, the words of the song were, as a spell inadvertently tying their hearts, and even she was afraid of allowing herself to believe that if she would dare to jump he would do it with her, there was something inside her talking about a leap of faith in his abyss.**

**She could feel his acquired kindness through the crucible of pain, as well as the strong shield of pride over his heart. He could feel the past deep sorrow at the bottom of her being and her old and beautiful newborn  soul extremely afraid of love, and he thought for himself that even if it would be difficult due to their complicated personalities, and the fact that her shield was thick he wouldn`t deny to himself the opportunity to get her heart. Then he moved closer to her almost singing in her ear, and even if she felt strange then, she kept singing  while he was drinking from the sweet smell of her neck, almost tasting her skin.**

**Rosenklide was still not dancing but holding Mariana by her waist and singing with her every time closer to her ear and her face feeling the rhythm of her heart against his chest and every word of the song as a promise of something he would wish to make it true, and  now he was craving to get with her. Mariana thought that it was a dream to be in his arms, as she wanted to be since the first time she saw him in the restaurant, as clumsy as Elizabeth, crashing with Risenberg when she found Holmgaard`s noble heart through his look.**

**He always thought that love at first sight didn`t exist until he meet her. She was afraid to open the door so, she opened a window, after all she had a young heart still and for the first time in her life after several years guarding herself, she dared to let her shield go down some centimeters above her heart, waiting for his true colors to appear.**

**&     &     &   &    &     &     &**

** **

**_“What we all want, really, is to be loved. T_**

**_hat craving drives our worst behavior.”  
― [Jodi Picoult](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/7128.Jodi_Picoult), [Handle with Care](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/3764682) _ **

 

**_“I've come to know that what we want in life_ **

**_is the greatest indication of who we really are.”  
― [Richard Paul Evans](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/46097.Richard_Paul_Evans), [The Gift](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/2853438) _ **

 

**A little dangerous party**

**Part 1**

**Skarpsvard put his more diplomatic fake smile in his face and knocked the open door when the song finished and he thought it was enough torture for him to watch what he didn’t fully get from her.**

**-I am sorry for interrupting, Reddington, you should let me know you were here with your wife. Do you remember my cousin, Wind-Sköld?**

**-Skarpsvard!, What a nice surprise! I didn`t know you were here, in this isolated corner of the world- He laughed for the first time in days, as he was feeling accepted again slowly by Elizabeth.**

**-Elizabeth, my wife, her cousins Michelle and Mariana…**

**-We have meet a while ago, at the restaurant in front of here, we were having breakfast with the four of them- Mariana interrupted him.**

**-Really?**

**-Yes, It was really a very nice coincidence… In fact Risenberg and Rosenklide are family too, cousins.**

**-Even better! Risenberg has been a great help for us. Elizabeth, Skarpvard is an old friend of mine, and his cousin  Volkertsen Wind-Skölt.**

**Risenberg knew that mention of their family bonds was a means to an end, as he knew as well as Holmgaard what was going to happen.**

**Elizabeth looked at them with a shy smile, looking at her cousins as to know if she should trust in them. But Michelle put her hand at the middle of her face like touching her nose with her thumb and the index finger, the signal for: “More or less, they could be dangerous, better be careful”**

**-Seems like you have a Christmas party here!- Volkertsen couldn`t avoid to comment, jealous and trying to control himself at a corner of the room close to the exterior window.**

**-Yeah, we  are the party and we are bringing Christmas to this hospital room- Mariana joked with a wide smile hanging her arm from Holmgaard`s arm.**

**-Are you feeling better, Michelle?-Skarpsvard walked toward her after greeting Elizabeth, kissing her hand first, then her cheek, an then hugging carefully to Reddington as the bondages across his chest would be seen despite his robe.  Volkertsen did the same and went  to seat on the couch, internally upset with all his cousins.**

**-Yes, thanks for asking, the medicine and the cold bag helped a lot.**

**Skarpsvard took her free hand in his hand giving a discrete angry look to Risenberg when Michelle wasn’t looking, then he kissed her hand. Michelle looked at his eyes and she knew there was going to be a weird trouble there with that “cold” man. She gave him a little smile but absolutely not  a flirty  one.**

**-She had a little accident at the restaurant and hurt her ankle, that is why she is using the chair instead the crutches- Michelle explained to Reddington and Elizabeth,**

**-Sorry I just noticed… why are you using crutches? –Elizabeth asked confused**

**-You don’t remember, I had… and accident some time ago, Lizbeth, don`t worry I will be fine, you will remember things little by little ok? Now stop worrying and I think we should let you alone for a while, you haven’t have breakfast, and you need to eat. Raymond, have you eaten today?**

**-I am not hungry.**

**-It doesn’t matter- Mariana told him- You both need to eat something.**

**-Ok but don`t go, stay here with me, please…**

**-It is ok, Elizabeth- Raymond told her, they are going to stay with us, Isn`t it?**

**-Yes, but, we should go back early, it is snowing outside every time heavier and heavier…-Michelle said then realizing the amount of snow falling through the big window on the opposite wall .**

**-Too late… -Volkertsein warned them- the roads are closed, even we can`t use the helicopter, the wind changed it`s direction and a severe snow storm is coming.**

**Skarpsvard then sitting on the couch too said looking at Reddington:**

**-I just received a message from your security team: The day`s temperature will be worse within hours probably we will cover the exterior windows with the internal protectors for the entire hospital, we can`t take the risk of wasting energy if there is an unavoidable cut from the city and we have to use the generators, even they have worked very efficiently in the past, it is amazing how from this morning to just now the temperature has been suddenly descending and we don’t know exactly for how long this is going to continue.**

**In worst case scenario against previous prognostics we could be isolated here until the storm stops, that would mean from 48 to 72 hours and then wait for the machines to clear the roads in this particular  elevated region of this country. All the calculated borders around this entire protected areas for us has been assured for any foreign interference, all is being controlled. And we won`t risk to use the helicopter until the weather would allow us to do it.**

**-Oh lord! I have to  call to Vanessa and Nicole! They were going to talk with this new cousin… Nora and her husband Devry!, Elizabeth, do you have a phone? Ours don`t work in this country. I hate when I am disconnected and I am not aware of this kind of things!- Mariana said to Michelle, worried for the others, then both looking at each other made the exact upset face.**

**Then Reddington more aware now about the need to pay attention to details and not allow himself to be mislead for hidden facts, as happened to him with Elizabeth,  realized the dissimulated desire of Skarpsvard and Volkertsen, looking at his sisters in law when they were next to the other with the same expression in their faces.**

**-I guess that is mine- Lizzie offered her phone.**

**-thanks sis- Mariana walked through the room to get the cellphone and found only Nora`s number.**

**-Gregory Devry? –Skarpsvard asked to Reddington.**

**-Yes, he got married too last week.- He answered.**

**-With another cousin of yours?-  Volkertsen asked**

**-Yes, we didn`t know her but seems like she is family too- Michelle told them unware of the danger of giving them more information.**

**Mariana went out of the room to make the call. Holmgaard finished ordering Elizabeth`s file.**

**-You will be ok, but it will take some time the physical theraphy, we can start with small things, but don’t worry, you will have a full recovery in some time.**

**-Thank you Rosenklide.- Elizabeth said feeling relieved.**

**Mariana returned to the room.**

**-Vanessa and Nicole are going to stay with Nora at Devry`s suite, they invited us to stay in there, but that hotel is a bit far from here at the Union Avenue.**

**\- I have a suite there too, but you are right it would take some time driving, not a good idea with this amount of snow outside…-Raymond said keeping Liz hand in his hand even she tried to pull it from his.**

**-Can you stay here with me at the hospital then? – Elizabeth worried asked them.**

**-Seems like we were meant to do it, anyway…- Michelle answered with a wink to Lizzie..**

**-Risenberg, can we arrange something about it?- Reddington told him.**

**-Sure,  it wouldn`t be a trouble, isn`t it Skarpsvard?**

**-Not at all. The family has some suits at the top floor, and they are at your disposal, we will stay here too meanwhile the storm continues.- Skarpsvard greedy eyes looked at Michelle and Mariana.**

**-Thank you very much, really but we will stay here with Lizbeth-Michelle decided.**

**-As you wish, whatever you would need just ask and the nurses will bring it for you all. – He answered disappointed she didn’t accept his offer but determined to keep them close.**

**Mariana went for some things she had at Liz`s truck and Holmgaard said he would help her, and he went to the nurse station to ask for another  couch for Elizabeth`s room a well as some things they would need.**

**Risenberg recommended to Michelle to rest her legs in a horizontal position and with Volkertsen help, they put her over the couch while the nurses brought some food for Elizabeth and Reddington. Skarpsvard kept talking about business issues with him, while nurses and personal were coming and going from the room,changing things around and bringing and some tea and coffee for them.**

**Elizabeth was feeling better and she preferred to have all that people in her room, even all that “nice” strangers (as she perceived them, unaware of the situation) rather than to be alone with Reddington, or alone at all. She thought while she was eating and looking at Raymond that if her cousins said he was very important for her, then he should. She would blindly trust in her words. It was always like that since they were very little.**

**Risenberg put some pillows behind Michelle`s back, the couch was wide and very comfortable, he took off the cold bag from her ankle and even if the nurse could do it, he applied an anti -inflammatory  cream over it, sliding his hands with care, then adjusting a bondage over it; while Skarpsvard was trying to keep the conversation with Reddington, in an attempt to get closer to him and his new family  but his eyes were betraying him, looking at Michelle, as she was so expressive with her face making discrete gestures of pleasure while Risenberg was sliding his hands over her hurt ankle with her eyes closed.**

**Volkertsen was involved in the business talk, looking at Michelle too and sometimes through the window`s reflection, then he changed the conversation about their old times partying  in U.S.A. and Europe. Elizabeth finished her breakfast a while ago and she was lost in her thoughts watching the videos in the big screen. Reddington was drinking some coffee and was often taking her hand until he realized that Elizabeth and Michelle fell asleep with Christmas songs, with their right hands over their hearts and peaceful smiles.**

**Risenberg put a blanket over Michelle and said all they should let them rest and sleep.**

**When they left the room Skapsvard invited Raymond for dinner at their suite.**

**-Let´s celebrate and have some fun as in the old times Raymond, anyway the snow storm will lock us here for some days… We could bring your wife and her cousins too, if they want… -Skarpsvard compromised Reddington to accept, planning his next move to get him working for the order again and then to obtain all what he and his family always wanted. He was determined to fight to get what his heart always desired.  
**

**Reddington was never a fool, if well he was mislead by the sophisticated deception of the fake identities that Sam Snow used to cover their track. He knew very well to Skarpsvard and Volkertsen, he knew it was too much a "coincidence" they would be there, they were family with Risenberg, even he had a very good opinion of the doctor after researching about him the last days. He also investigated Rosenklide before to accept to have him near Elizabeth. Something was strange about Skarpsvard*s  interest to deal with the family of his wife. Of course he realized about the strong phisical attraction between all of them, after all he was a man, the desire among them was obvious and dense. He undestood the effect of those women in them as he was dragged to Maria in the past.**

**In contrast with Michelle, he knew very well why all those men were attracted to Michelle and Mariana, after all those years he knew  which ones were the true desires of Skarpsvard and Volkertsen, and he could imagine they were similar to the ones of Risenberg and Rosenklide,  as Devry did with Nora and his story with Elizabeth, exactly as he did, when he thought he lost Elizabeth forever, and almost fell in love with Maria. He remembered the only time he told Dembe the truth about his story with her, precisely the night before he meet Elizabeth again that afternoon when he went to stop her loud Christmas`s music.**

**\- I lost Lizbeth and I was a fool then, letting go to Maria If I dont find again love again in my life I will always regret it...The "special" thing about Maria, was beyond the way she looked.  it was the exact "magic" that Lizbeth had when I met her. It was a particular charm, the trascendent but subtle power to transform everything around her, even the simplest things, in something sublime, ethereal and beautiful, through her actions and her words. Another space among reality where everything kind and pure was possible. Her heart was so warm and full of love that she was able to make me forget about the terrible pain in my past, just by being near her, exactly as Lizbeth. She was selfless, generous and joyful in a way that you can only find that in a child, but with the wisdom aquired through the pain and loss during her lifetime.**

**Being near her was to feel the excitement of the present time with all the layers of the past times, running to the future at the high speed of a hurricane. It was the peace at the war, the light at the dark, the love above the hate, the total satisfaction of the hunger and the thirst. The deep serenity of the blue ocean below the sky. She made me feel as if I would have Lizbeth on my arms again. As if everything in my life would have sense despite the chaos, the blood, the deaths, the violence and the evilness. They were the kind of women able to take a simple man able to love them and elevate them to heroes, because there was nothing I wouldn`t do for Lizbeth then. I didn`t care about the age`s difference, or how mad was to fall for someone i`ve just met for some moments. I loved her with all my heart.**

**Because, my dear friend, women like them exist in this world but, sometimes they hide so well trying to be invisible for their own protection, for fear to be hurt, that when we are lucky enough to find one, we should grab them thight and never let them go. In the environment were we move, you won`t find them. They are often simple and humble and that doesn`t fit in the life I was living years ago. But of course to truly realize about this fully, I had to lose it all..."  
**

**Reddington then turned on a cigar.**

**-No- he thought - Even with all that, not a "coincidence". There is something behind all this that I am not aware yet and I will discover it, whatever takes me to do it... I won`t risk again my happiness with Elizabeth for being ignorant of the dangers around us. And I will protect all this women too, against anyone who dare to hurt my family...- He said to himself, waving his hand through the window to Skarpsvard and Volkertsen.**

****

**& &&&&&&&&&**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_“Dare to dream!_ **

**_If you did not have the capability to make your wildest wishes come true, your mind would not have the capacity to conjure such ideas in the first place. There is no limitation on what you can potentially achieve, except for the limitation you choose to impose on your own imagination. What you believe to be possible will always come to pass - to the extent that you deem it possible. It really is as simple as that.”  
― [Anthon St. Maarten](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/6154621.Anthon_St_Maarten)_ **

**_“All I want in this life are three..._ **  
**a moonlit beach on the starlit sea,**  
**a breath of opium,**  
**and thee.”  
― [Roman Payne](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/359352.Roman_Payne)**

** Reddington, The big fat fight and the  wild sex at the cave.**

**Reddington remembered completely all the weird things what happened in the bathrooms of “the cave”… When they got locked in there while all the mess of the people fighting after Elizabeth, Nora, Vanessa and Nicole started it, and when things became dangerous.**

**When he started realizing about all the implications of what Elizabeth said about her family, all the unexpected things she did and the promise she made to him.**

**That Sunday-Monday at the first hours in the morning when all together with Aram and Devry, had to hide when the police arrived  locking the door. The alcohol, the violence, the euphoria in which all of them fell.**

**Some time before that, after Devry and Nora were married by Cooper, and all them finished singing, all the people in there started dancing, precisely Ohne dich in both versions, English and german, as Elizabeth and her cousins programmed the karaoke.**

**Almost all them were drunk. Raymond was taking Elizabeth by her waist, kissing her with desire. Devry had Nora hunging from his neck, against a wall, trying to dance but devouring their necks. Aram was dancing with Vanessa, Nicole was dancing with Cooper, Kaplan was dancing with the bar tender, the blonde woman. Glenn was dancing with a small lady too.**

**A nasty man started to insult Kaplan and her girlfriend. Nora could heard immediately the pitch of Kaplan´s angry voice and pushing Devry, she run towards her.**

**-I´ve told you I don’t want to dance with you!- The blonde woman said.**

**-Leave her alone!-Kaplan yelled at him**

**The man upset by the rejection told them horrible things**

**-You are a stupid homophobic!- Kate said upset trying to move to another side.**

**The man got a gun from his back and put it in Kaplan´s head**

**-Tell me that again, stupid bitch- He threatened her, and his friends walked next to him cowardly surrounding the two women.**

**Elizabeth saw Nora running, saw the man taking the gun from his back and pushing Raymond too she ran jumping and running over the tables as a beast, grabbing two knives on the road.**

**Nora took a hot iron pan with roasted sausages from a table and hit the head´s man from behind, knocking him to the floor, but one of his friends got first the gun and pointed at her. The man didn´t have time to notice Elizabeth coming from a side, jumping from a table and throwing her right leg twisting in the air as she was going to play soccer with the man´s head screaming :  down!, knocking down the man with a spinning hook kick, falling as a cat on the floor with one foot and then folding that knee with her hands on the floor kneeling,  she took the knives from her white sweater sleeves where she put them making cuts to hold the knives. And then standing up fast she walked towards the other three men. Raymond and Devry were running to help them too when they saw what was happening.**

**Vanessa and Nicole simply put themselves in front of  Kaplan and Annie to defend them when they saw the other drunk men friends with the one on the floor wanted revenge and tried to take them as hostages to leave the place. But they simply kicked those men with their knees between their legs when they approached them, grabbing each one a bottle and crashing it over their heads with a cold savage expression in their faces same as Elizabeth.**

**The man on the floor tried to get his gun but Nora crashed his hand with the square heel of her boot.**

**-Haven´t you learn to stop messing with defenseless women?- She said sarcastic.**

**Unfortunatelly the old biker on the floor was the relative of others who were there as tourists for the holidays and soon Elizabeth, her cousins and Nora had more than twelve of them around, angry and looking for retaliation.**

**Then, some people left the place scared while all the people from the towns around in the pub who knew Kaplan and Annie the bar tender; watching the women alone defending the old ladies just with Raymond and Devry at their side  joined the fight the best they could.**

**Suddenly they saw Aram jumping from a table with his belt on the hands as a lash and a knife on the other hand, fighting with two men, while Cooper after calling Baz, punched one man on the face with his fist. Nicole looked at him and closed an eye flirty with her open mouth but she had to run fast because one of the bikers was going to hit her, so she moved her body to a side and taking the man´s arm twisted it behind his back while Vanessa was helping Annie and Kaplan to hide behind the bar punching another man on the face, on the road there.**

**Raymond was covering Elizabeth´s back as Devry was doing with Nora as if they were a rhombus or a diamond shape.**

**-Where all did you learn to fight that way?- Raymond asked to Liz while throwing boxing hits to a man in front of him.**

**-We are the Grimaldo girls. We learned all this from my other cousins-She yelled over the noise of the fight threatening with the knife to the man in front of her.**

**-Where are they?-Nora asked when Lizzie gave her the other knife.**

**-Traveling, I invited them to spend Christmas with me yesterday.**

**Devry  ran as a bull against a man threatening Nora punching him so hard that the man fell to the floor, but then he realized Ressler was coming towards him and soon they were hitting each other, Unfortunatelly for Ressler he was too drunk as to win, and Devry left him on the floor.**

**Raymond knocked that man just when he saw another tried to hit Lizzie by a side with a bottle and he just grabbed him by the neck almost axfixing  him until he dropped the bottle to the floor**

**Kaplan and Annie locked themselves inside the pantry. Aram was hitting a man in the face with blood in his fist out of himself, Cooper then yelled:**

**-The police just arrived!- With a signal with his hand  above his neck for Reddington and Devry who took their women to go to hide, as they knew it was not convenient to be seen hurting the bikers in that way, but just at the end of all that mess, to be blended with the rest of the town people as other victims of the fight, as Cooper and Baz would blame the bikers for everything ostracizing them from all their restricted and protected zones around those towns.**

**Reddington and Elizabeth passed near Vanessa and Nicole and made them a signal to follow them as well as Devry had to pull Aram  from where he was still punching the man on the floor**

**-Aram! the police is coming bro, let´s hide- Nora whispered to him.**

**Nora guided them to the big basement  with many things storaged there where the pub had bathrooms for the employees. Vanessa closed the door of the basement  with a wire on the lock.**

**-Ok we have to wait until Cooper would tell us we can go out- Devry explained.**

**-Why is he helping us? –Lizzie asked**

**-Because dear, you almost killed that despicable man with that kick sweetheart- Raymond answered- Aram left another bleeding in the floor, I just knocked two more, Devry too, and who knows what else we all did outside and we could appear in the news as criminals instead as victims, even all this area is restricted, you don´t know where an picture or a video could finish  making an inconvenient scandal.- Reddington explained.**

**-Yeah Liz, we can´t be involved in this shit, we are foreigners- Vanessa said drunk.**

**-Elizabeth we have to be careful- Raymond told her- Now explain me that about your cousins. I don´t remember where I´ve heard that last name before, perhaps I am drunk**

**-Yes you are drunk. That was the last name of the matriarch of the family of my father. In some countries people have two last names. Or a composed one, to avoid to lose the family heritage. I have it as a second last name when I was registered in another country. Vanessa and Nicole too and the other... cousins have it as first one.**

**-Do you have more?**

**-Yes, all them look the same… they are strange but they always protect us all. Our grandma, our aunts and our moms used to say  that  we all are sisters and we should stay together to be able to survive. Michelle once saved my life…**

**-Stop talking about that, we are alive and we just kicked some asses outside, Nora just got married, and she is our cousin-sister too- Nicole changed the subject.**

**-Damn! What a waste of the night, I just dared to marry a man, and look! A fucking disaster happens! Told you lizzie, I am a black cat of the bad luck!- Nora said still drunk.- I should be fucking this gorgeous man instead to be locked in a bathroom**

**-Who said you can´t fuck?- Vanessa interrupted her checking the bathrooms.-This things are wide enough to have fun.**

**-Am I gorgeous??!- Devry said**

**-Oh yeah! I need my honey moon!- Nora gave him a kiss and then taking him by the hand walked to a bathroom. Soon all of them could hear some wild sex noises from there.**

**-Damn Nora, my blood is boiling too Red…What a hell!... let´s have our honey moon in advance! Anyway Aram will marry us later -Elizabeth kissed Raymond´s ear laughing, he couldn´t resist more and dragged her  to a bathroom next to the one with Nora and Devry.**

**The walls between the cubicles were made of bricks as little rooms and the doors were high but  they could hear the moans from the other room. They all were so excited and drunk that forgot their inhibitions entirely.**

**After a while listening at  them Aram looked to Elizabeth´s cousins.**

**-So? Are we going to stay here just listening?- He asked with lust in his sight.**

**\- Sorry, not into threesomes - Nicole declared. Besides I am in my fertile days so not even with a condom I would dare to do that shit, really… it doesn´t matter how hot I am now-**

**Aram hugged Vanessa but suddenly fell asleep.**

**-Men… -She said disappointed and horny.**

**-Reddington shut up that bitch, are you killing her or what?-Vanessa yelled.**

**-You too damn Devry! You all are turning us crazy!– Nicole said and then realizing about something  she went almost running to knock in the doors of Nora and Elizabeth.**

**-Stupid bitches! You are going to get pregnant if you don’t wear a condom!-She thrown one for each one above the doors.**

**Nora got scared remembering he didn’t use one before.**

**-Oh… dear! we are…ahhh…so…. fuck…ed!-She said to Devry while he was penetrating her by behind squeezing her breasts and coming already moaning and yelling making Nora lose her mind and forget about it  with a loud orgasm.**

**-I love you Nor…**

**-I … love… you… idiot!...-She said drunk, happy and knowing it was too late to prevent anything.**

**-Shut up you all! Can´t you fuck without all those damn loud noises?-Nicole screamed to them frustrated covering her ears  while Vanessa desperate giving up, simply slipped her hand inside her pants, as Aram was already snoring on the bench.**

**Raymond had Elizabeth up against the wall thrusting with all his strength biting her neck.**

**\- Do you know I love you, right?-Raymond whispered to her while he was thrusting violently and she was leaving the mark of her teeth on his shoulders close to his neck.**

**-Let´s try again to make a baby girl for you my love- She said with her mind and her heart clouded by desire and euphoria whispering in his ear those words and then and kissing him with deep love and passion, while Reddington was hitting her so hard that exploded inside the woman promising to give him back what he lost looking at her eyes knowing he was going to love her forever.**

**&   &   &**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxx


	31. Of The monsters and The snow storm and The Little Dangerous Party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31  
> Of The monsters and The snow storm and The Little Dangerous Party.
> 
> The snow storm Part 1
> 
> a)Calling Dembe  
> b) The old truck, the trick, and the secret of Olive´s towns.  
> c) The Snow breaking into their hearts.  
> d) Reddignton`s past and The S ∧ F Ordnung der Wilden und Edlen Ritter. Part 1  
> d) Devry´s call.
> 
> The little dangerous party. Part 2
> 
> A) Dinner was served on a Painting.  
> B) German apple pie and other things from the past.  
> C) Risky games and part of the truth.  
> D) Reddington`s friends and the truth in the history behind Elizabeth`s family  
> E) The clans, the Order and Reddington´s past exposed.  
> F) The dirty deal with the devil.  
> G) The dangerous kiss.  
> H) The payment: Truths and mysteries and Reddington`s daughter  
> I) The Fractals.  
> J) The dangerous dance.  
> K) Reddington and the starving wolves choosing dancing hungry partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for the chapter in order
> 
> There she goes by Sixpence non the Richter.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMfXeuv4kZE
> 
> What´s going on? by Four non blondes
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6NXnxTNIWkc
> 
> Hungry eyes by Eric Carmen.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ssCL292DQA&feature=youtu.be

 

 

**31**

**Of The monsters and The snow storm and The Little Dangerous Party.**

 

 

_“Love is poison. A sweet poison, yes, but it will kill you all the same.”_

**_George R. R. Martin_ **

 

_“When you write from your heart, the words come from your soul,_

_the songs will fall in its place, then you find other people´s thoughts  
_

_as there is nothing new under the sun and mankind have talked about it before,_

_with other words, other rhythms,_

_but the same trascendent  concept behind”_

**_Dsophieg._ **

 

**_Utopia._ **

_“A utopia (/ju_ _ːˈ_ _to_ _ʊ_ _pi_ _ə_ _/ yoo-TOH-pee-_ _ə_ _) is an imagined community or society that possesses highly desirable or nearly perfect qualities for its citizens. The opposite of a utopia is a dystopia. One could also say that utopia is a perfect 'place' that has been made so there are no problems._

_Utopian ideals often place emphasis on egalitarian principles of equality in economics, government and justice, though by no means exclusively, with the method and structure of proposed implementation varying based on ideology. According to Lyman Tower Sargent "[t]here are socialist, capitalist, monarchical, democratic, anarchist, ecological, feminist, patriarchal, egalitarian, hierarchical, racist, left-wing, right-wing, reformist, free love, nuclear family, extended family, gay, lesbian, and many more utopias".[1]_

_The term has been used to describe intentional communities.”_

**_Utopia meaning Wikipedia_ **

 

_“Whoever fights monsters_

_should see to it that in the process_

_he does not become a monster._

_And if you gaze long enough into an abyss,_

_the abyss will gaze back into you.·_

**_Friedrich Nietzsche. Beyond good and evil._ **

 

_What then is truth? A movable host of metaphors, metonymies, and anthropomorphisms: in short, a sum of human relations which have been poetically and rhetorically intensified, transferred, and embellished, and which, after long usage, seem to a people to be fixed, canonical, and binding. Truths are illusions which we have forgotten are illusions — they are metaphors that have become worn out and have been drained of sensuous force, coins which have lost their embossing and are now considered as metal and no longer as coins._

**_On Truth and Lie in an Extra Moral Sense. 1873 Friederich Nietzche_ **

****

_Some day you will be old enough_

_To start reading fairy tales again.”_

**_C.S. Lewis._ **

 

 

**The snow storm**

**Part 1**

**Calling Dembe**

**Reddington was at the phone with Dembe, researching some data with his laptop.**

**-You know we had to kill them all…. There was no other way to end that situation. It was them or us. That simple and yet, a terrible decision to make at that time...**

**Another urgent request, please remember what I asked  before….. yes, her cousins…….. those are their names, still don`t know the names of the other sisters, but you can start with them.**

**Too much coincidences…. Yes, it is not normal, there is something very strange in all this and I am going to find out about it… yes, It is absolutely disturbing they look like her…...I think so too, that is why I need to know about them what they won`t tell me about themselves….  I am aware…. Also strange, not the kind of women they would choose, you know how dangerous Skarpsvard and Volkersten really are… absolutely… Elizabeth and her cousins are a whole package of troubles… well what can I say, we all look at all of them as hungry wolves…**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

 

_“What´s your drug of choice -She asked_

_“Hope”, -he said-_

_The most addictive of all…”_

**_Unknown author._ **

 

_“Be careful with whom you share your light_

_The glow can attract bugs that bite.”_

**_RH Fowler._ **

**_Intentional Community_ **

_“ An intentional community is a planned residential community designed from the start to have a high degree of social cohesion and teamwork. The members of an intentional community typically hold a common social, political, religious, or spiritual vision and often follow an alternative lifestyle. They typically share responsibilities and resources. Intentional communities include collective households, cohousing communities, coliving, ecovillages, monasteries, communes, survivalist retreats, kibbutzim, ashrams, and housing cooperatives. New members of an intentional community are generally selected by the community's existing membership, rather than by real-estate agents or land owners (if the land is not owned collectively by the community)."_

**_Intentional communities meaning Wikipedia_ **

 

**The old truck, the trick, and the secret of  Olive´s towns.**

**Mariana walked to the nurse station with Holmgaard, and he instructed to change some furniture in Elizabeth`s room to his assistant, a young man that recorded his orders some of them in English and others in German.  After that he asked her for the keys of the truck as it was too cold outside to let her go out of the hospital for it.**

**He told her to wait for him at the parking  level of the hospital. He took a scarf and a coat with a hood from his office, and crossing the street he found the old green Sam`s ford truck covered by snow. When he opened the car immediately, took pictures of whatever they had inside, even mostly those things were books,  big cans of "cookies`s" (their favorite brand of cookies) bottles with water, and irrelevant items like that as some products for personal hygiene. But of course what Elizabeth had hidden in there was, as always… in plain sight.**

**When he parked the car, he helped Mariana with the suitcase full of clothes for Elizabeth and Michelle and Mariana`s purses as well as two beautiful handmade quilts with delicate embroideries, one with different degrees of cerulean blue and the other with degrees of turquoise. Both had the smell of each one penetrated in the fabric.**

**-Absolutely beautiful!- Holmgaard said admiring them.**

**-Thank you, It was made by all of us, our grandmas, and our aunts . Each one of us has one.**

**-You are freezing!- He said touching her face, while he was putting one of the quilts over her shoulders.**

**-We didn’t bring clothes for this weather, where we came from we don`t have this temperatures. And we like to travel light so we preferred to bring our quilts to cover us.-She said walking with him trying to carry something but he didn’t allow her and he took it all.**

**-Don`t worry, there is a very expensive boutique  and a one that combines expensive and cheap things too, inside the hospital, All the high prices, pay for the cheap prices of the second one, all goes to charity anyway.We have very low temperatures here often and we try to have near what would be useful, many people from the town and other villages come to those stores knowing the purpose of the stores.  
**

**Also the hospital and most of the big buildings  here  were planned to contain and cover the needs of all the town in case of… a natural disaster. Snow storms are usual here and even more in this season.**

**-Wow sounds wonderful! I wish many things were like that, I mean, not the snow storms but that about the expensive things paying for the cheap ones.**

**-The world has enough wealth as to feed and give a decent life for all the people. It is the greed of a few in the power that allow to other greedy people to keep it in just a few hands. The people and the corporations that created all the towns around, in this particular isolated place in the country, believe in the construction of a better world. All the people who arrive here are able to do it only by invitation, as you did, I guess by invitation of Elizabeth.**

**Usually this region and it´s communities are closed for tourists, unless they are friends or relatives of the citizens with an authorization  number or permit, and if they show a bad behavior they are ostracized of this zone.Violent behavior with weapons is not admissible, and the police elements as well as the citizens are authorized to defeat them even by violence too, to defend themselves and to protect all the community.  
**

**-Well, that is impressive....-She said amazed and wondering why too much security around but tried to change the subject, so he wouldn´t notice that was a delicate subject for her.- And talking about shopping...I guess I will need a pajamas from that store.**

**-There are clothes, pajamas, and some  things like that already at Elizabeth`s room.**

**-Oh well, I don`t know if we can afford all this- She said doubtful.**

**-Mariana-He stopped walking and took her hand looking her at the eyes.- You don`t have to worry about it, the hospital has already all that authorized, and if you don`t want to accept it, anyway Reddington has an unlimited account in here, as he is, like us one of the main benefactors of this towns and also an associate of this corporation… So… can you accept what we want to share with you and your sister?**

**She blushed. She was caught.**

**-I am sorry, I have to confess that for me as well as for my sisters and Elizabeth too, it is too hard to ask for things even if we would need them. It is not just pride, is more like we like to earn things with our effort. That is the way we were educated by Lizzie`s dad and our grandma and aunts.**

**\- Ok, work with me tomorrow, you said you have some training as a nurse isn´t it?**

**-Well yes but not something professional...**

**-It doesn’t matter. Help me tomorrow and perhaps you would feel better about receiving things from us. Ok?- He smiled close to her face.**

**-Ok doctor.- She said flirty  closing an eye to him.**

**-Can I ask you something?- He said when they arrived close to Elizabeth`s room.**

**-Of course, just ask.**

**-Whenever you have a doubt about me, or Risenberg, always ask, and please trust in our word, before to jump to any mislead conclusion…**

**-Oh, sorry that is a strange request… wait, so only about you and Risenberg… so not about your other cousins? Why not?**

**-Because I can`t answer for them. Even if they have our same goals the way we go after ours and the way they go after theirs is different… I won`t say one is better than the other, because I can`t judge them if at the end all our efforts matter. But…let`s say we are not the best friends in the world, as you are with your cousins…perhaps with Volkertsen we could get along better as in the past, but Skarpsvard... he is a very complicated man.  
**

**-Well, all families have their dramas too, sisters fight too sometimes, that is normal. For example my other sisters get very upset when they get in a trouble because they look like us and same happens with me and Michelle with them. Some people in a family don’t talk to each other for years and that doesn’t mean they don`t love the other, just sometimes we, humans are so complicated and silly that we don’t know how to say what we want to say without the fear to make a bigger trouble.**

**I guess then the best solution is to let go all what hurt us before, and do it for real  I mean, to forgive and forget from the heart, and start a new page with the past ones only full with the good things from previous times. To put love above hate, mistakes, and all those painful things because if something is true is that nobody is perfect and without intention we all hurt the other eventually. The will to heal and to  love. That is what really matters.**

**I have never stop loving my sisters or my cousins. We are not envy, nor greedy. Everyone is and have what we deserve and what we work for. Little or too much, it doesn’t matter. We have more than what we need, and we don`t need too much to be happy.**

**-I guess you are right but sometimes is not that easy. You and your family are unique. You know it. The world and the people in general don`t work in that way. People never get satisfied, They always want more than they would really need. And all what we really need has no price and it’s often no easy to get.**

**-Love?- She asked with a cute smile.**

**-Of course. That is all what we need.**

**-Yeah, Lennon said it before…**

**-I know… "All we need is love"... I`ve never get tired of singing that song….**

**-Same here… Changing subject but about hunger too… Can we order something to eat for later?**

**-Sure!... by the way, Risenberg sent me a message a while ago about having dinner all together, I mean, my other cousins, Reddington, Elizabeth, you and Michelle.**

**-Nice! Then some fruit and a sandwhich will do it for a while… She answered almost opening the door of the room.**

 

 

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

**The Snow breaking into their hearts.**

 

 **** _“Just an ordinary_

_simple and complicated girl,_

_with a messy  soul & heart._

_waiting for true love to find.”_

**_Dsophieg._ **

_“Souls do not have calendars or clocks,_

_nor do they understand the notion of time and distance._

_They only know it feels right to be with one another.”_

**_Lang Leav_ **

_"There she goes_  
There she goes again  
Racing through my brain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains  
  
There she goes  
There she goes again  
She calls my name,  
Pulls my train  
No one else could heal my pain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains"

**_There she goes. by Sixpence non the Richer. (song)_ **

 

**Inside Elizabeth`s hospital room, they left the suitcase and bags next to the door. The room was dark just illuminated with the Christmas lights. He took her hand and walked with her through the passage among the closet and the bathroom at the end of the room. He opened the door of the closet`s room  without turning on the light above but just with the incandescent lights coming  through the door.**

**-What are we doing here?- she asked – ahh I can see the pajamas. Anyway I think I will look later for some coats and clothes for tomorrow and 2 cellphones for Mich….- She said until he put a finger over his lips.**

**-What?- She whispered.**

**-Can you hear that?- He asked, taking her by her waist and putting her against the wall**

**-What?- She asked surprised.**

**-That noise- He said whispering closer to her, then he thought: “god! those beasts are going to deceive this innocent girl not even sure about their own feelings, while I already fell for her.” Then he took the best decision he would in his life. To risk his afraid heart doing what he never did before.**

**-I didn’t hear any noise - She said starting to be afraid**

**Holmgaard looked deeply in her eyes, pressing his body against her, taking her wrists to the sides of the wall.**

**-That is the sound of my heart knocking at your door…-He replied taking a deep breathe to smell her neck.**

**-This is me, taking a jump of faith- He said again pressing his lips against her neck close to her ear, making her moan entirely bewildered.**

**-And this, my beautiful angel, is my heart, breaking into your heart.- Holmgaard said looking at her sparkling eyes, kissing her mouth with all the strength of his starving soul, feeling her fresh lips closed when he forced her to open them to devour her tongue while she started to do the same, making him feel so alive and happy when she caressed the back of his neck, entangling her tongue with his between her moans. He pressed his growing erection  among her thighs,  feeling her hard nipples in his chest, both were extremely aroused, beyond the desire itself. He stopped suddenly and looked at her eyes.**

**Then he saw and felt it. Exactly as his great grand father told him. A storm coming from her eyes splashing into his eyes, refreshing his thirsty soul and diving into his heart traveling through his veins, flooding his body and strengthening and nurturing with the humidity of her rain the dry cracks of his spirit.**

**She looked at him as  an unexpected gift at Christmas`s eve. She never had luck in love. She always run away before it could be too late for her heart. She, as Elizabeth and all her cousins were, as Ezra told them once, the classical “girl all the bad guys want”, finishing involved in Liz and her sister´s troubles but always lucky enough as to get away with her wings untouched, but always craving for what  any women at her age have had and she never did for fear and cowardice. But after watching Elizabeth, and some of the others suffer for love she always considered herself lucky anyway.**

**-Did you feel it?- He asked.**

**-What exactly? that we are crazy?- She answered smiling curious to know about what he felt, before to tell about what she did.**

**-The storm coming from your eyes directly to my soul…- He said kissing her nose.**

**-I saw yours, all the thunderstorms and the lightings… -She said caressing his face.- Shaking my heart- She moaned when he pressed harder his body on her and  looking at her eyes.**

**-I am not playing Mariana, you should know am all in…**

**-I hope- She said smelling his neck and kissing it.**

**-I know we have just met, but I feel I know you already.**

**-That is crazy. You don’t… I`m a disaster. Please don`t idealize me. I am full of flaws and mistakes**

**-Who isn`t? Whatever happens I just want to be with you.**

**-How do you know? How to be that certain? I feel like this is a dream, and if it is… I don`t want to awake anymore.- she kissed him again.**

**-Life is a dream, or a nightmare, depends of your circumstances and what you make from it. I won`t deny myself what I`ve always wanted all my life and never found…**

**-What?**

**-You… exactly you…**

**-How do you know it is me? We have just meet some hours ago.**

**-Because I saw you before**

**-Really? Where?**

**-In my dreams… and perhaps in somewhere else… Just your mouth and your nose, the color of your hair, sometimes brown, sometimes, like this- he took a curl and smelled it.**

**-You are crazy.- She laughed – This is entirely not real…**

**-Well, you said you escaped from a madhouse… what if I did too?**

**-A pair of mad humans… oh dear lord of the electro-shocks!- she joked.**

**-Seriously, Mariana I dreamed of you before. I am not playing. All I want is you.-He said determined to make her believe his words even when he saw the fear in her face.**

**-What are you really afraid of? I am sorry... it´s so strange all this rush to… get me…- She asked looking serene to his eyes.**

**-Honestly? About losing you. This, that we have now, that we made just now, this magic.**

**-Why should you lose it? If you are who you say you are I can`t see the trouble… We are behaving as teenagers. -She laughed  
**

**-The trouble here is we are trapped in the hospital for at least three more days, and Skarpsvard and Wind-Sköld will be over you and Michelle.**

**-So what? Damn! Men and your stupid competitions… It was weird enough all of you after simple women as my sister and I... - She said a bit upset and horny still.**

**-Don`t misunderstand me. I want to be with you because of you and not a competition. Please never, ever think that about me. But about them… it could be. They are used to get what they want.**

**-So, you are not a privileged guy looking for an adventure?-She said distrusting again.**

**-I could be privileged, but not looking for a simple adventure. This is very serious for me, I will prove it to you. Besides privilege is not always a blessing as some would think, and not at their level. Because I left all that behind and I decided to do what I do now.**

**-Anyway, Skarpsvard and Volkertsen like Michelle. They are not interested in me.-She said intrigued now about all what he was saying.**

**-You are mistaken. They like you both. But… I guess… they think Michelle would be easier to get given her physical condition. They are afraid of your independent spirit, even they would deny it, but they like you too.**

**-So, according to you, what will happen in this days?.**

**-They will try to get one of you for each one.**

**-Are you all insane? And if we don’t chose?- She laughed**

**-They will try with both, whoever falls first for one of you, the other will go after the next one.**

**-I can`t believe it**

**-Wait for the dinner. You will see it.**

**-How do I know you are not playing that stupid game?**

**-Because you just felt my heart in your hands, because you can look at my eyes and see I am talking with the truth- He said kissing her little dimples. Because I know what I want since all my life, and all  what I want is you and I am so sure that I would do anything to prove it to you.**

**\- Holmgaard, honey… we just met this morning. I am sorry but this doesn`t have logic. And look who is talking about logic… Another girl with a nest of birds and flowers above her head….**

**\- Love has no logic, it wouldn`t be love if it would. Love is something you feel or you don’t, It appears or it doesn`t. It is a miracle that happens every day in the world and that only a few can recognize the greatness and the secret magic in it.**

**\- And now you are talking about love, lack of logic, secrets, magic and miracles…can this day go even more weird?... - She laughed.  
**

**-Don’t you feel it?- He asked again pressing himself against her licking her neck.**

**-What? Desire?... Stop!- she pushed him softly- Of course I do, I am only a human...  - She answered trying not to say the obvious.**

**-This is not just desire and you know it, Mariana.... I felt it in you too... -He raised an eyebrow smiling.  
**

**-Holmgaard, I `ve met you a few hours ago.- You are a grown up man, and I am… well perhaps not as grown up as I should at my age… in fact people always tell that to Lizzie and me, but anyway I try to be a woman. The day haven´t finished and you are talking about love?**

**-Time is relative.**

**-You are crazier than me and that is a lot to say… -She laughed again.**

**-Crazy about you…definitively…. You can´t deny this…**

**-What?**

**-Deny this…- He said kissing her again slipping his hands through all her body driving her crazy with his tongue in her mouth  and one of his hands caressing her derriere and the other going below her sweater and caressing her breasts above her bra.**

**-Stop it!- She said trying to recover her senses.**

**-Deny you feel it**

**-I want you too. I won`t deny it. I do feel desire for you.**

**-Is not just desire…. I am falling for you since I have seen you this morning. You smell like home. You talk with the kind of words that make my heart to crave for your soul. You smile as the sunrise. The honey of your  eyes are all the sweetness I`ve needed all my life. And your joyful heart is all what I want. I see you so scared of love as I was about opening my door all the past years. Forgive me if my words are a common place. But I am not a poet, I am just a man in love.      Perhaps you think that I will hurt you. We will…  both of us. But if someone is going to do it, I want you to be my woman I want to be your man. And I promise always to find a way to heal us both.**

**Do you believe in love at first sight? I `ve never did… But I do know. Call me a mad  and a fool, perhaps I am. But some things are just meant to be. You and I…  I could bet my soul we were...   You fell over Risenberg looking at me, as he did looking at Michelle. Please, can you give up and even if you don’t feel it as much as I do… accept this feeling  and let me love you now? - He said suddenly hugging her with a deep sweetness that made her feel  drunk.**

**-I am going to warn you Holmgaard. –She told him looking at his eyes - I am poison… I tend to get involved in the wrong troubles even without trying. Men around me  always end up in troubles too… I am a pain in the ass. I will annoy you with my childish behavior. I don’t know about limits. I just live by the day. Don`t expect too much from me and then things would work. I tend to run away when I feel rejected. I always give two chances for people to hurt me. Remember, only two. Never a third.**

**I believe in faithfulness.  I expect you to behave as a gentleman and to trust in me. I don`t beg for love, because love is something you offer freely. I can’t be separated from my sisters. I am clumsy and tend to get distracted and isolated in my own bubble. I don’t fit in high societies, so careful with the people of your environment that you introduce to me. I will never use the “political correctness” to shine.**

**One more thing. Never, ever lie or hide things from me. If there is something that taste like betrayal is that. I am warning you again when I am angry I am not a good girl… I get truly mad and I could be a real bitch…**

**-Deal- He said looking at her eyes.- Then I will explain you somethings you need to know, but we have time still… Can I love you now?**

**-Yes and no.**

**-Why not? He asked confused.**

**-Just a little detail…**

**-Yes, tell me.**

**-I want you too but… I am not prepared.**

**-What do you mean?**

**\- You will see.. I`ve had boyfriends ok?, some by my own and other were troubles of my sisters that I had to scare away. Usually we do that for each other when things are getting dangerous… The thing is… Well… some have knocked at the door, I`ve opened a window just for a few, but usually I wait too long to see their true colors… you know… fear…**

**-So? He asked confused.**

**-That kisses and things like we did right now and a bit more… you know… things like that… have happened in my life before…**

**-Yes that is normal, we are adults.**

**-Yes, the thing is…  I have been always a coward about love…as to give myself  to someone else…- She said a bit ashamed, blushing and laughing nervously.**

**Holmgaard looked at her entirely surprised. Then he hugged her again kissing her forehead, her nose and her mouth softly.**

**\- I can`t understand why are you ashamed of it-**

**-Well, you could mock of me, Vanessa and Nicole do it all the time…  
**

**-About it…never, my sweet girl- He told her kissing her hand and then she smiled relieved.- Not exactly the same, but I have had some women in my past and I have been alone for some time. Loneliness or solitude or both …perhaps…I have been waiting for you…**

**-Shut up!- She laughed.**

**-Do you want to be mine, only mine?- He asked looking for the truth in her eyes.**

**\- I… think…. Yeah…. - She said afraid.**

**-Forever?**

**-As long as you will be mine- She thought that was the smartest thing to answer.**

**-Would you be my partner for life?- He asked seeing now her extreme vulnerability, wishing to protect her from his cousins and from whoever would arrive later, keeping her only for him.**

**\- I don’t like to make such promises Holmgaard… It is too soon… - She said nervous.**

**-Do you trust in me Mariana?**

**-I… think so, something in my gut tells me you are sincere.**

**\- Accept me then. I don’t like things in the middle... you are in or you are out. Important things in life shouldn’t be made thinking you won`t make it… if not it has no sense to start them… If you regret it later, I will give your word back.**

**-Holmgaard, really… you are pressuring me… I do feel for you but perhaps not with the same intensity yet… This is just starting as to put a heavy weight like that over it…**

**-I know it… It doesn’t matter, it will grow with time, I just want to be sure this is serious for you and not a game, I had bad experiences with people playing with my heart….Is hard for me to trust too…please, can you make a commitment?**

**\- Ok… but ….you are crazy… or perhaps I am… believing in you…- She said with a sweet strange hope whispering that perhaps  this time she would find a little bit of happiness in love, thinking that all that was so strange that what if he was “the one” and this was her  chance.**

**-Can I consider this a promise, are you giving me your word of honor, are we engaged?**

**-Mmmhh…What is the rush?**

**-Just answer, do I risk my heart with you?-He insisted kissing her mouth one more time.**

**-Hmmm…as a commitment?-She asked confused.**

**-Yes, a commitment, an engagement…**

**-Ahhh… well…. Yes- She finally irresponsibly accepted, and all the hurricane of feelings he was making her feel inside started to burn inside, she accepted but not thinking about the word “engaged” as in marriage but as in a commitment, something she never left clear to Holmgaard.**

**-This belong to the Storm-Rosenkilde family he said taking something from the pocket of his coat.**

**\- I don’t have the ring with me but this.- He grabbed her palm and placed in it two beautiful earrings, made with the same alloy of gold than Nora`s ring. It was a filigree snowflake in a third dimension  as a star of the winds with a diamond in the center with little rubies around. The end of each needle had three endings in spirals. There were spirals all around the needles and it was hanging from an aquamarine with the shape of a heart with a frame of gold and little diamonds around and a lightning shape crossing it, with beautiful little and delicate filigree little spirals all along the frame.  
**

**-Can you wear them tonight? Promise me you will…- He asked putting them on her ears.**

**-They are amazing!, Ok I will…**

**He was staring at her - You are perfect for me. This is your tiara for tonight.**

**-I am sorry I will never be a princess… I`m not a delicate fancy girl but a feminine tomboy… – ha, ha, ha!- She laughed.**

**-No. I don`t need one of those. You are my woman now, the owner of my sword.- He said, and then  devoured her mouth again aggressively burning her inside for a long time, until they got very excited again, and she stopped him.**

**-Holmgaard… I think we need to plan a bit all this about having… dessert… because this is not the place and we need to prevent … an accident, ok?- She said all drunk with her heart so accelerated that she found extremely hard to contain herself.**

**-Agreed- He said- I am going out now. I will order some food for you and your… sisters, I will do some work and we will see each other again tonight, ok?**

**-Ok!, go! Now! Before I  would  kill you with kisses!- she winked flirty to him passing her tongue over his lips. He kissed her fast one more time and he left the room.**

**She slipped from the wall to the floor sighing. But then she saw herself In the mirror of the closet-dresser**

**-“There she goes…. There she goes again….” -She said for herself with the tune of the song in her mind… - Where is the trick?.... There must be a trick somewhere… great things like this doesn’t happen to me… and… Now the trouble will be to tell my sisters about it. Well… that and tell him about all the troubles I am involved in… Damn… that would make him run… but well, I think I am going to enjoy this while it lasts… - She said afraid of her own happiness. Then she thrown a wish.**

**Unknown god of universe. If this was meant to be, blow the wind over us in the same direction allow us to fly  together...- She prayed with her arms above her head, palms together and closing her eyes.**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

****

**Reddignton`s past and  The S & F Ordnung der Wilden  und Edlen Ritter.**

**Part 1**

 

_"Because of the way that myth takes it for granted that miracles are always happening,_

_the waking life of a mythically inspired people — the ancient Greeks, for instance_

_— more closely resembles a dream than it does_

_the waking world of a scientifically disenchanted thinker."_

**_On Truth and Lie in an Extra Moral Sense. 1873 Friederich Nietzche_ **

 

_“Though times don`t last_

_Though people do”_

**_Gregory Peck._ **

**Raymond Reddington was a teenager when he received an unexpected, complete and extremely expensive scholarship to go to study to the North of Europe. His parents were  making their best efforts to give him a private education and they had their own very busy lives with their work and always traveling so they sent him to that boarding exclusive military school when he was 16 years old.**

**He was not happy to be sent to that place. He usually had excellent grades in his exams not for being a good student as he was permanently in the middle of troubles but, for his high IQ, his addiction to reading literature and history books,  and his exceptional abilities for certain things that called the attention of one of his professors, who was friends with his parents.**

**When he arrived finally to that boarding school he was just a slim blonde boy with a backpack on his shoulders, sunglasses, a blue suit and a suitcase with a black hat, an old vest and a raincoat on.  The other young men looked at him with curiosity when he walked through the covered garden in front of the big door. The coordinator had given to him a map, a file with information and the number of his room, when he crossed the gate.**

**He was always the classical “good boy went bad” for his bad companies. His parents were fed up with his propensity to be attracted and pulled  into troubles. He stopped walking near a big tree and got a cigar from his jacket, lighted a match and started smoking, next to a sign of “Do not smoke near the trees”**

**-Military school my ass!- Raymond said looking at all the few students there behaving with any military discipline, talking, playing soccer, running around and others, fighting and  reading.  It was still summer, one month before the classes would start.**

**-I wouldn`t bet mine if I was you…- Skarpsvard appeared behind him and the tree.**

**\- Mine is better- Raymond said exhaling the smoke.**

**\- Not bad for an American… - Steffensen laughed, turning on a cigar too.**

**\- Well… considering we beat your German butts in the second war…**

**\- Yes… but not without help from the inside… not all Germans were the same… -Skarpsvard answered annoyed, thinking about if he was going to be one of those idiots blaming all the germans for what happened in the past.**

**\- Of course… you can never forget about life`s diversity and the Troyan horses – Raymond  smiled then, and Skarpsvard made something like a twisted smile, relieved. He hated that people thinking that all germans were nazis.  
**

**\- So your parents were delighted to have you all summer huh?- Volkersten appeared from the other side.**

**-Yes… same as your red haired mama…. –Raymond offered him a cigar.**

**\- Considering our parents are already dead… I guess that is true…- Wind-Sköld laughed with cynicism.**

**\- Life often  sucks!... – Red started laughing with both of them.**

**\- Christian?, Catholic? Or what?- Caul came from behind too with his hands over Volkertsen shoulders, he was older than the rest but he was part of the group.**

**\- Shit man! You scared me to death!- Volkertsen told him- you walk like a fucking cat! Next time watch out because I don`t respond if I kick your ass!**

**-Try if you can!...- Caul answered with a presumptuous smile.**

**-Don`t know yet, we haven`t ask. – Skarpsvard answered.**

**-Raised atheist… and so I will remain – Raymond finally answered,  with his back resting on the tree behind him.**

**\- I guess that would work too…- Devry  shrugged, looking at the others as he was sitting with  a book on his knees on the next bench.**

**\- So high IQ and all that shit? –Volkertsen asked- let me remember… dangerous behavior, and yes… I was almost forgetting… risky strategies applied with a perfect precision…**

**\- Seems like you have been drinking tea with the director of my former school…**

**\- Nah! We just stole your file yesterday… -Caul laughed**

**\- Whatever, I bet you are not here on summer time for your well mannered behavior…**

**\- We prefer to be here rather than at home.- Caul answered. My mother is so fucking difficult to please, a control freak...  
**

**-At least you have one- Volkertsen took a cigar from Red.**

**-Please Volk… don’t start crying as a little girl... – Skarpsvard mocked him.**

**\- Better now than to cry as a baby at night.. mommy… mommy!, ha,ha!- Volkerten couldn`t finish laughing because he fell to the floor with a strong hit to his jaw thrown by Skarpsvard.**

**\- Who is crying now fucking bastard!-  Skarpsvard laughed.**

**-Damn!...  Man!… Not in the face! Goddammit, not tonight! How in hell am I going to get a girl with this in my face! – He said still on the floor and Raymond helped him with a hand to stand up.**

**\- Don`t worry… anyway you always get one, while Skarpsvard scare them all.. – Devry laughed while Steffensen was threatening him with his fist.**

**\- Don`t be stupid – Luther Braxton, older than them too,  appeared from their left side. – We are the only ones that deal with your bullshit and you dare to hit Volkie?**

**-Shut up ugly beast!- Skarpsvard answered annoyed.**

**-He would defeat you in a fight, and you know it… -Gabriel McDougall said with is legs hanging from the high branch of the tree from which he was sitting.**

**-Luther or Volkertsen?- Raymond asked- Damn! you appear just like ghosts from behind!**

**-Both!- Volkertsen and Luther answered at the same time laughing.**

**-Yeah… we were trained- Caul answered.**

**\- Never forget you are in the group for Volkertsen-  Aiden Braxton-Holmes threatened  Skarpsvard from the other branch of the tree, drawing on a notebook.**

**-Yeah… that and because your fucking father wants us in the same shit- Skarpsvard got another cigar from his jacket.-And he knows one day I will be watching from a high place in to the chaos…**

**-Yeah, sure….whatever!- Aiden answered drinking from a bottle.**

**-You won`t be the only one at the top…-Gerald Braxton-Underwood gave three steps appearing behind the wall of the building next to the three- Our name will be there too and Gabriel at the top too.**

**-Are you all family? – Raymond asked**

**-No, Volkertsen, and Skarpsvard are cousins, Gerald, Aiden and Luther are cousins among them, they are my cousins in a not so close degree, but we hang out as if we were. Gabriel is a far relative with the first ones and us, he is the bridge.**

**-So, Raymond Reddington... what is the special thing about you, as to be here at this forgotten corner of the world receiving such a privileged education? Because… money… Not as much as you would need to be here…- Skarpsvard asked narrowing his eyes looking at him, from head to feet.**

**-I don`t know, I am no one… I guess just a regular bad guy… with the bad luck, according with your principal of  “being dragged always to the eye of the hurricanes”… I guess that`s right, but I can`t see anything good or special about it…**

**All the others laughed loud looking among themselves.**

**-Well, Red-Reddington… you can drive us out tonight, we will steal the concierge`s truck to go out to the next pub, you can`t drink, so we can – Gabriel gave him the assignment.**

**-Is not this a military school?- Raymond asked confused.**

**\- Yes it is, not in the regular way, but it is…it`s Friday, and we have all the weekend ahead, besides  we are still on summer time, and let`s say we are… “special” students here…- Volkertsen answered laughing and massaging his jaw.**

**-Damn! Wind-Sköld, don`t be such a pussy! –Skarpsvard laughed at him. – Anyway I think we will need to get mor…. –Skarpvard  fell to the floor knocked out by the sudden movement with the fist of the tall and strong Volkertsen on his face.**

**-Damn! Dragen-Skarpsvard! You are such a pussy!- Volkertsen told him laughing while he was still on the floor with a bigger hit on his jaw.**

**\- Nothing compares to the cruel sweetness of fraternal love… -Raymond shook his head laughing and adjusting in his head the fedora he inherited from  his great grandfather, then he unbuttoned the vest and his shirt and just seat below the tree as the rest of them lighting one more cigar.**

**His back pack and his suitcase were next to him, while the rain was falling beyond the transparent enormous iron frame of the dome covering the beautiful garden and the smoke of the cigars they were exhaling, was the magic fog around that precise instant from the past that marked their lives forever.**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

**The Christmas store, Olive`s region, and the mission of  Reddington`s Corporation & Associates.**

 

_“All human beings are important and relevant in the mysterious design of the life chain.”_

_**DSophieg.** _

**Michelle and Elizabeth slept for some more hours while Mariana ate her sandwich and a fruit salad after saving all their things in its place. She put her turquoise quilt over Michelle and Michelle`s blue one over Lizzie.**

**Mariana searched looking among the stores in the hospital. An eclectic place with a combination of elegant expensive and cheap things, with the big window to exhibit it`s content decorated as a Christmas little house, was the one she choosed. It had two doors and windows, inside and outside of the hospital. She decided to buy the cellphones, some sexy underwear and a crimson dress for Michelle and white sweater and a black skirt for her, as well as lace stockings.**

**When  she intended to pay for it and other things the cashier told her she had the order:  all the expenses of Elizabeth Reddington and her family would be already covered, and she just asked her for a copy of her identity card and her signature in the bill. Then she insisted in paying for her things.**

**-Miss Grimaldo… What a … nice last name…. I am sorry. I have strict orders- The old woman told her.**

**-And how do you know I am family with her…**

**-You are registered.**

**-How? Please can you explain?, I am a foreigner in this place and don’t know your procedures for all this things- She said a bit frustrated and trying to get information, something in her gut told her she should ask.**

**\- Ok sweetheart… Let me see. You were registered when you were allowed to come inside  the hospital and before that, when you crossed the delimitation of all this communities at the gates of the Olive`s region… remember crossing this border? You and Michelle S. Grimaldo crossed by showing the invitation number sent by: Elizabeth Keen/Reddington and authorized by Harold Cooper**

**The old lady said adjusting her glasses to verify the information in her computer.**

**\- Here it is: Elizabeth Reddington, you and I guess your sister… have unlimited authorization by the Reddington-Sword Corporation. You all  also have the authorizations from the S & F Korporation and  the  authorizations too from the D.S-W.S. & W.R.-S.R. Deutsch-Dänisch-Norgewen Korporations. Oh! don`t make me read all those things! – The old woman laughed.**

**She continued scrolling down, giving a look to the file- Wow! Honey! - She said looking at Mariana carefully with her wise eyes glowing.- Seems like you are a very important person here!- She smiled wondering. At her age and with her experience she was not a fool.**

**\- I am not important…Frau Barater- Mariana said reading her name in her gaffete- Perhaps my cousin - sister… Elizabeth is the important one, because she is married with Mr. Reddington… I guess I am just the lucky guest in this party- She said smiling and helping the lady to save everything in the big Christmas bag  with stars the woman offered to her to put the things she bought.**

**-I wouldn`t be so sure… But anyway- She said giving her the bill and a pen – Anything you or your family would need whenever, you can find me here.-She said smiling**

**Mariana watched the German woman. She had a distinctive elegant and simple air around her that captivated her since the first time she saw her through her window when she was walking looking for a store.**

**-You are very kind, and I will. Anyway seems like we will be trapped for some days here and I will come back for more clothes, I just bought what we would need for tomorrow.**

**Mariana said looking at the exterior window how dark was outside despite it was only 4:00pm. She could see and hear suddenly how the strong wind started blowing the snow in a scary and  very violent way through the streets, looking by the double thick glass.**

**An alarm started to sound all around the hospital and then a thick silver metallic plate slowly slipped from one side of the frame incrusted on the  thick rock from the exterior side to the other extreme of the glass, then another insulated thick plate covered the window by the interior wall. The lights across all the hospital diminished its intensity and all the unnecessary things wasting energy power were turned off.**

**-What is happening Frau Barater?- Mariana asked scared of the snow storm and the alarm.**

**-The storm has arrived to the Gemeinde, I mean this region, and the Gemeinschaft, the community is preparing to save energy, so all the electricity that is still being sent by the city is being saved as the solar energy does always, while the Aeolic one is generating right now big part of the one we are using. We can suffer a cut in the energy from the city even for days if this gets worse, and with this weather the most important is to insulate all the buildings and keep them warm. We have a deep water dam in the region to help if the water supply is blocked too, that is part of the hydroelectric generator too. The energy generators are very important here, we try to use as much as renewable energy is possible, but the energy from the city is important too, to cover any possible need, and some machines that depends on it. As you can see all the towns and the region were carefully planned to be self sufficient and to relay in its sustainability.**

**-Wow! I would wish we could have all this advances in technology in the third world country where I came from!- She said amazed – I mean I know they exist but unfortunatelly they are not exploited or built for the  well-being of the majority as they should, the energy power is really expensive.**

**-Not only in those countries, dear but even in the most advanced ones, the gift of nature is wasted by selfish interests. Renowable energy for all is possible and even some would say it is expensive to change the infrastructure that already exists, it will be more expensive the price that our descendence will have to pay for exploiting just the no renewable ones right now.**

**“Frieden, Wohlstand, Gesundheit und Pflege für die ganze Menschheit” That means: “Peace, Well-being, Health and Care for all Mankind” Is the utopical vision of the people and corporations who created all this regions.- The sagacious woman told her realizing by Mariana´s reaction she was entirely unaware of the place she had arrived and the people she was getting involved with.**

**-Wow! I am speechless!... I bet it was very expensive to build all this place, and how fortunate are all the people living here! sounds like a big prize! I would love to stay here forever!- Mariana answered amazed taking her hair to pick it up.**

**The woman looked at her ears carefully when she pulled her hair from the sides of her face to tie it  in a -pony-tail-knot with her own long hair up  her head.**

**\- Where did you get your earrings?-Frau Barater asked touching carefully and  fascinated one of those.**

**-Ahh it was a gift I received…**

**-From Kevalier Storm-Rosenklide?**

**-Yeah….**

**\- Glückwünsche!!!... And you were saying you were not important!!-The old lady walked from behind the counter to hug her kindly with a tear contained in her blue eyes.-**

**-Mein liebes Mädchen! (My dear girl) Glückwünsche für Ihr Engagement!.. I am sorry, I often forget and talk in German… Congratulations for your engagement! When is the engagement party?, When is the weeding?- The sweet woman cleaned her tears from her eyes, taking Mariana hands in her hands, while she was more bewildered than ever.**

**-Uhh.. no… we… haven`t… talk… about it…-Mariana said now entirely aware she was compromised in a big  trouble and entirely by herself this time she couldn`t blame her sisters or Elizabeth for what she did accepting Holmgaard in that serious way… Even she had the feeling that Lizzie`s nose was in the middle of all that mess. It was always that way all their life. Lizzie at the center of the vortices of the hurricanes. Elizabeth and her always were always guilty of all that, one or another... the story of their lives... dragging the others... Just this time it was her storm…. Then she tried to get more information.**

**-How did you know… of the engagement?**

**-I`ve always told him he would find you! - She smiled with sweetness. It is a long story… After the world war II my parents were saved by his great-grand father and sent from the concentration camp from Germany to Denmark, we are family… and you know how the fuhrer treated all the “german traitors”  to his evil cause. Anyway, even if we lost material things and people we loved… we found a home with them.**

**I took care for many years, of all of them: Wolf, Holmgaard, Steffensen, Volkertsen and Gabriel sometimes when he was not spending time in Ireland, England or  U.S.A.… even before all their parents were murdered…they were still boys close to start the adolescence. Years later they were sent to different boarding schools but still were coming home for the holydays… I even remember the young Reddington coming to my kitchen and stealing the dessert before the meal time… I should go to visit Raymond… So, anyway I know Holmgaard very well, I know about his dreams and hopes… that`s why I know that if you have those earrings is because you are engaged with him.**

**-That is just amazing!- So you came from very far away to live here and work?**

**\- Yes I did as many others… Any old employee at the hospital   will know you will be a new mamber of the S & F family now and part of their clan, looking at those beautiful earrings. Some symbols are used to mark people, the David´s star to humiliate and mark the poor Jews…back then at that terrible war... and since long time ago, the snowflake star of the winds has been the symbol  for us but to elevate our souls.  You are part of a snowflake clan too, isn`t it?- She asked now curious.**

**-I am not sure… perhaps… yeah… well… my grandmothers and our aunts used that methaphors often.... we were raised by them, we all lost our parents too… just Elizabeth had her dad until two years ago, anyway he was always a father figure for us, in a way…- Mariana said feeling a bit sad suddenly remembering him.**

**-So, Frau Herz…Barater… - Mariana asked reading the name of the woman again -  Reddington and all the others… are they all good men?**

**-Oh! they are!... Just…some more difficult and complicated than the others… after all life has been very rough and full or tragedies for the family. Just remember everything is relative. Is it “bad” or “good” a policeman who kills other to save the lives of the innocents? There are not just white and black in this issues. But the answer is always not just in the actions but the context, the reasons, the purpose and the consequences of them. But you know that already about Holmgaard isn`t it? If not you weren`t going to marry him.**

**-Yeah… sure…-Mariana said wondering why she was using that example, and what else was he hiding to her. She was trying to get information to protect Elizabeth… “damn! I knew Lizzie was behind all this mess too, As always.. Lizzie and I... a fucking disaster” she thought.**

**-Is Reddington part of their family too?- Mariana asked but the woman didn’t want to answer.**

**-I am sorry As the alarm sounded already, I have to close the store to go to my home to prepare myself for tonight, my old bones are not the same than years before.**

**-It`s ok, anyway I have to go now, because my sisters need me there, but I will come back tomorrow… Are you staying here for the snow storm?**

**-Most of the oldest employees will stay here, dear. The rest were sent to home hours ago as well as most of the patients who were not under an urgent condition…  I live here in fact - She smiled enigmatic.**

**-Wow! I bet is fun!... See you Frau Barater!- Mariana kissed and hugged her as a farewell while she walked back to Elizabeth`s room with the big Christmas bag. Hanging from her shoulder. She saw an old janitor who looked amazed to her and her earrings and greeted her smiling and  with his right hand over his heart.**

**-Oh shit !-She said going inside the elevator, leaving the bag on the floor and after she undone her pony tail and put her long hair to the sides of her face and got her bonnet from her bag and adjusted it with the border folded upwards covering her ears and hiding carefully the earings,  looking  at herself in the wall mirror.**

**Then looking at her reflection, she said in her mind with one hand on her waist and the other  over her forehead and shaking her head:**

**-I should remember not making risky promises to strangers… Instead 25, as the song says, its 32 years of my life  and I am still the same stupid teenager…. God, please light my mind or kill me now! …because: Me esta llevando la chingada!. (I am being carried away by the fucked)**

**When Frau Barater closed the door of her Christmas store, Herr Regner, the old janitor passed by near her and took his old strange hat from his head to place it over his heart with a head greeting, when she put two fingers close to her eyes then spinning her index pointed  in the direction where Mariana was closing the door of the elevator.**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

****

**Devry´s call.**

**After that Friday  moment when Devry touched Nora in the bath tube, She made him promise to wait for her to remember more things about that Sunday night as to make love again. As she had to promise to him to stay with him until Elizabeth would be better and all of them then,  could return to the village. Devry took it as a chance and decided not to put pressure over  Nora´s volatile temper,  and then they started to get along better.**

**Aram arrived and they all had a talk. Devry had to tell them all what happened that night while he was near them. Devry gave him his word of honr, he would take care of Nora and he wouldn´t force her to do anything she wouldn’t want to do again.**

**The day they went to talk with Reddington, Devry took Nora with him to visit one of his lawyers. They had to spend the afternoon with that man to ask him to clean Aram´s reports with the police.  Nora was very happy and grateful with Devry for taking care of her brother, without knowing that all the details she gave to the lawyer would be used too, to investigate them.**

**They never returned that Saturday to visit Raymond as they promised, because Nora got a big headache for being remembering all that data and facts that she really didn’t liked nor wanted to remember, as all that specific parts of their past were always something very confusing, sad and painful for her, but she just told them what it was convenient for her and her brother. That night, they slept together but just hugging each other, even if that was deeply intimate for her and her scared heart.  
**

**The next day they awoke late and then Vanessa and Nicole arrived to their suite. They went for a breakfast together to the hotel´s restaurant and had a great time, until Devry had to get back to reality with a call. He was then in a bad mood and worried also because as he was distracted with all the women he didn’t check his notifications about the weather, and now he was trapped in Olive´s town instead in his home, with the snowstorm. It was extraordinary the way the polar masses and the winds suddenly changed and acelerated their direction. He was so focussed in trying to establish a normal relationship with Nora, whom was not talking much to him and just going with the flow, the he got enough distracted as to put aside everything for her.  
**

**Nora and Devry asked Vanessa and Nicole to stay with them during all the storm when they knew about it. Nora obviously wanted them to put a safe distance between her and him, and he agreed to keep Nora happy and calm, as well as to protect her "cousins", Devry was working with his phone when he went with all the women to the hotel´s boutique to buy clothes, to distract them meanwhile he was  making calls and sending messages.**

**-Reddington!.... yes they will stay here… I know… we are buying some things  in the hotel… Yes, same here, I got distracted yesterday with the lawyer I told you before to do what you asked me… yes we have to know for sure what it is going on with them….Of course I remembered that!.... you were more drunk than I was at that hour- he laughed loud**

**Yes, somewhat embarrassed with those girls but… we were all drunk… they seem to be ok about it, so I guess they don´t care…yeah as we did long time ago…ha, ha, ha! Great times then…. Yes, I remember that too… No, it was too late already too… I hope…. We are getting old, Raymond… No, I won´t tell to any of them… I know, I am sorry If I had to threaten you, but I didn´t want you to take away my chance with Nora…. Yes of course we have to be together in this, forget about it…We were friends then and we are now that we found each other again here....Yes, left thigh, exterior side…The trouble is to do all that right now with the storm coming....  we will have to wait….**

**Who?... Oh! those bastards!....Yes, of course…. they are… who? …. Yes, Risenberg and Rosenkilde, I know them too… All of them are very dangerous… The first ones for their power, money and violence, the others for their bloddy insctincts and deceiving "elegant kindness" as my grandmother used to categorize that kind of behavior…. As bad and good as we could be Reddington…After all who are we to judge?....**

**All of us are monsters, in one or another way, and I just hope one day our women won´t regret the choice they have made with "bad guys" as we are... We are a bad deal for them, that is for sure... we would never find women like them where we used to move in the world....Indeed, they all are not less no more than wild  beasts….**

**I know... we wil always have to deal with the consequences of our history and our past.... no, I don´t belive in coincidences anymore too... They are after something, I do agree... I think we are all in the middle of a big trouble, and you and your woman are just there, at the eye of the hurricaine... be careful anyway… I will… ok…  and don´t worry,  I will take care of all of them here. Keep in touch…Bye.**

 

 

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

 

**The little dangerous party**

 

**part 2**

_“Hidden inside the ordinary things there is_

_A special secret and mysterious beauty  
_

_As magical as the love around it_

_that holds the power that slightly  and softly_

_poisons the  reality and transforms everything”_

**_DSophieg_ **

 

 

_“Everybody´s got their poison_

_And mine is sugar.”_

**_Derrick Rose._ **

**Dinner was  served on a Painting.**

**That evening Mariana decided not to say anything to Michelle and Elizabeth until she would get more information, besides she didn’t want to worry them in that precise moment.**

**Elizabeth awoke and Mariana told her about the dinner, just when an old nurse came to tell them that they should be ready at six, Mariana and the nurse helped her to have a warm bath and put her bandages again and to get dressed with a red long dress with thin stripes Reddington sent for her as well as a pair of golden ballerinas.**

**Elizabeth talked with Mariana then about how nervous she was with Reddington around, and Liz asked her not to leave her alone with him, Mariana tried to explain her that she was in love with him since she was very young and that she shouldn’t be that afraid of him, but Elizabeth told her that something in her gut was telling her to go slowly, and to know him better before to rush in anything, and that it didn`t matter if they already had a commitment.**

**Liz`s words were exactly what she needed to hear. Then they talked about their wish about their other sisters could be there soon. They awoke Michelle and Mariana helped her to go to take a bath too.  
**

**Then Mariana helped her sister to get dressed again, opening a  a package that was sent with their names, from the Christmas store of Frau Barater, two bohemian  red and a white dresses off the shoulders with long sleeves, adjusted in the waist with a red lace, but lose from there to the knees, and she borrowed Liz`s silver sandals from her suitcase for Michelle who preferred the red dress. Despite the snow inside the hospital was nice and warm. Mariana took a bath too to relax a bit. Her first thought was to take off her earrings, but then she remembered the promise she made, about wearing them and the promise to ask  Holmgaard her doubts about him.**

**Then she thought:**

**-The trouble is how to ask him about my doubts without telling him about the troubles we are in the middle of…**

**That was her dilemma and exactly as Elizabeth, in the part of the dichotomy they shared, she was still learning to be a woman, and her lack of some tools to strengthen her healthy malice was a road they were walking hand on hand, and that often was guiding them to attract and bring more troubles to their lives, even she could behave bad sometimes there was always a hidden force pulling her among both sides of her nature.  She was starting to feel a bit upset with Holmgaard, she was sure he was hiding things from her.**

**Mariana wear the white dress and put some pins to keep her long waved hair  over her ears covering the earrings and got her shawl from her bag with a variety or turquoise designs. All of them had one, but the embroideries on them were different. She gave Elizabeth hers, which had many red ones on it.**

**When Risenberg arrived for them with the male nurse. Michelle was still sleepy despite her bath. She really didn’t want to go to that dinner and to stay sleeping but she was not going to leave her sister and Lizzie alone with the wolves, so they all were in that special mood in which they were all were similar, able to be with people but very far away deep and isolated in their own worlds. Then they would seem distant and distracted. That was their current mood that night.**

**Risenberg noticed the change in the three women, admiring them amazed by the way they look that night. They were all in the elevator, the male nurse helping Elizabeth and Risenberg to Michelle with the wheel chairs. When they arrived to the top floor, they walked through  a common living room among the suites.**

**-Are you ok, Michelle?- Risenberg whispered close to her.**

**-Yes, the pills helped with the pain.**

**-You seem… different, but you look truly beautiful tonight.- He said trying to control himself.**

**-Thanks, you look great too- she said a bit embarrassed- I am still tired. It was too much physical effort and pain this morning plus we just made a long travel to arrive here, and we are not used to the height of this region and this is a very extreme cold weather.**

**\- Do you want to come back to rest?**

**-Not now, I want to be with my sisters in fact I am hungry and a bit cold- She answered covering her head with her white shawl, making him to stare at her fascinated.**

**-I am hungry too -Elizabeth said, remembering she just had breakfast.**

**When they arrived to Skarpsvard´s suite, Raymond was there already waiting for them. The place was decorated with an exquisite taste in degrees of silver blue, white and dark brown, with some details in crimsom. He had some art works hanging from the walls.**

**The men stood up all of them dressed with elegant suits, except for Reddington, who was wearing black pants and shoes, a white shirt and his exquisite black silk robe.   When they arrived to the living room. Skarpsvard and Volkertsen were captivated looking at Michelle and Mariana, as well as Reddington with all of them, because the first thing he noticed in the wall, when he arrived to the suite was a perfect copy of “Portrait of a young lady in a red dress with a paisley shawl by Edward Friedrich Leybold from 1824.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

** **

 

 

**When Reddington saw the painting, he remembered Maria, and when he saw them all appear like that, even Elizabeth had a shawl too. he was entirely sure there was something very  strange and hidden that he didn’t know about Elizabeth and her family.  Skarpsvard and the others would know and besides their obvious strong attraction, they were trying to obtain something from them. He walked to kiss Elizabeth`s hand and she smiled at him.**

**There was an exchange of greetings, kissing hands and French double kisses in the cheeks between the rest of them.**

**Then they saw the painting and tried to dissimulate they were internally upset, and the three of them faked an innocent simile to the men.**

**-Do you like the painting?- Skarpsvard said cynically.**

**-Of course - Michelle answered decided to play their game to know how much they would know.**

**Mariana just sighed. She regretted not to tell her sisters about her talk with that woman, but she knew perhaps it was better that way, she didn’t want to put more stress over the shoulders of her sisters and then she thought she should have a talk with Reddington  to research about all that, as she saw his face when they arrived and then to the painting. She had a feeling Reddignton and Lizzie, were victims of a mess she was going to find out about, whatever it would take, she would protect them both, because Sam always told them "Mr. R." was a good man who helped him to save Lizzie when they escaped.  
**

**She wasn`t sure if Holmgaard was using her or not, something in her gut was telling her he was being honest with his feelings, and she didn’t want to be a bad woman and hurt him, but she needed to protect her sisters and especially to Elizabeth. Looking at that painting made her to be even more upset with him.  She decided to get to the truth of all that intrigue. She was never a “bitch” unless she could be angry, or her survival was in the middle... but she thought it was the moment to try to be that again., if Holmgaard was sincere, she would stay with him and if not she would reject him forever even if her heart had already opened the door for him.**

**Elizabeth despite the lack of memory was aware of somethings related to her family. She knew she needed to talk with her cousins about it, and decided to play the game too. She was going to let her cousins do for her, what she was unable to do in that moment, and she was going to do for them what she thought they wouldn’t do.**

**-I am really hungry- Elizabeth said- Can we have dinner now?**

**-Of course!-Skarpsvard replied and all  went to the dining room, were a delicious dinner was waiting for them, just when Holmgaard arrived, unfortunately for him not paying attention to the painting that Skarpsvard had in the living room.**

**-I am sorry I am late. I had some patients- He said greeting Elizabeth, Michelle and then as since he arrived, staring at Mariana, walking towards her, kissing her hand but instead the double cheek French kiss he kissed softly her forehead,  holding her by the waist, surprising the other men. He was warning them he already had chosen her. She didn’t do anything. Just a neutral smile. He thought she was nervous about the engagement.**

**Reddington noticed the faces the others made when they saw him kissing her in that way. He was getting upset but same as the women there, dissimulated with a fake smile.**

**Skarpsvard sat at the head of the table and Reddington at the other extreme, with Elizabeth at his left. Skarpsvard helped Michelle to seat at his left and Mariana at his right, Volkerstein next to Michelle, Holmgaard next to Mariana leaving Risenberg at the right of Reddington.**

**They started eating in a certain uncomfortable silence as most of them were secretly upset.**

**-This is really tasty- Elizabeth interrupted the awful silence.**

**-I agree- Mariana smiled realizing she needed to start doing her move. – You and Michelle just had breakfast, at least I ate something else.**

**-I think I was not in a good mood because I was hungry.- Michelle agreed.**

**-It is always the same with you!, you don`t feel the hunger until you are already eating, you have to eat more, I don’t want you to be a pretty bag of bones-she joked, making the others smile- You already lost a lot of weight.**

**-It´s better if I am lighter, as you have to lift this “bag of bones”, I prefer to be light as my soul and sharp as my tongue…-Michelle said with a funny ironic face making Volkerstein laugh.- On the other hand, you better take care of how many cookies you eat, because dear, your derriere is getting really round and bigger lately…**

**-I don`t mind…even “Queen” had said “fat bottomed girls make the world go round”… She said in the same tone making all burst laughing.**

**-Stop the swords down sisters… we all will go to heaven- Elizabeth said sarcastic getting into their provocative dangerous game, she knew if they were playing that it was for a reason.**

**-You will for sure, Elizabeth…-Reddington replied with lust in his eyes, which she pretended not to notice but smiled blushing.**

**-I don’t doubt about it…- Michelle said to Reddington with an accomplished funny smile looking at Lizzie who replied her with a “shut up” face.**

**-I can drive you there too, if you wish- Volkertsen said taking Michelle`s hand flirting.**

**-You would drive us all, if you could…- Michelle answered laughing.**

**-Sure!- He laughed louder.**

**-Too bad  for you, that you can`t…- Risenberg upset said to him.**

**-Who said I cant?- Volkertsen loo** **ked at him.**

**\- I do- Elizabeth said pouting her mouth.- Neither Michelle or Mariana were made for you -She said surprising everybody.**

**-How do you know?- Volkertsen replied fast.- Now you have to explain me that.**

**-You would think you match with both, or with one more than with the other but the truth is you won`t match with either of them.**

**-Why? Tell me please, light my stupidity- He said upset but disguising his feelings with irony.**

**-Well, I don’t know if you are aware I have amnesia. I don`t remember many things in my life. Not even my husband- She said surprising Reddington, acknowledging to be his wife and her amnesia**

**-But- Elizabeth continued- I do remember my cousins. I don`t know you enough, but... You wouldn`t make either of them happy, and neither of them would make you happy either.You need someone more violent and crazy than her.  
**

**-Mariana is too similar to me, with her is easier to know why. She needs another kind of love, the love of a man that already got some  peace, able to deal with her childish impulses without feel desperate, and to be patient with her. She winked at Rosenklide. Mariana looked at her surprised as everyone at the table.**

**-Are you a witch or what?- Volkertsen asked upset still  trying to keep his manners but his mouth betrayed him. Reddington looked at him angry but remembering his purpose he laughed ironical too.**

**-Of course she is! And an angel too!, That is why I love her -Raymond said kissing  her hand. Elizabeth stared at him trying to figure it out why was he playing along her game, and letting him to kiss her hand and keep it In his for a while, but he had to release it to allow her to be able to eat.**

**-Is that what all of you are?- Risenberg asked to Elizabeth.**

**-Let’s say… - Elizabeth continued- empathy is a gift and a curse… So I am going to explain it,  as in a fairy tale… once upon a time…-she said joking - there was a spell to combine a  witch, with an silly  angel and  a naughty fairy  in a poison… someone put it in a very simple woman, there you could find something like us, but of course I am joking, fairy tales… all those stupid things don’t exist and we all are just naïve girls playing to be grown up women.- She said with the most innocent face she could make making all explode in loud laughs.**

**Reddington stared at her entirely seduced and seeing how little by little among her cousins, she was being again the Elizabeth he met at Wild Roses, with the Lizbeth who saved him.**

**-I am sorry Volkertsen I didn’t intend to be… mean…- Elizabeth apologized realizing later she hurt his feelings.**

**-It is ok… I asked for it, you just answered. –He said serious.**

**Mariana looked at Elizabeth. Why was she doing that?? But she didn’t say a word and kept eating, waiting.**

**-And what about Michelle?- Skarpsvard asked then to her.**

**-Uff!... Michelle…- Where can I start… She is a very complicated girl. Same as all of us, but a bit wiser… wait a minute… Why do  you ask? Seriously, Skarpsvard, I didn’t think you would want a ticket there… You seem  to be like the kind of man that have it all.**

**-No one has it all, Elizabeth- Skarpsvard answered trying to hide his bitterness.**

**-You are right… it is great you are enough smart as to notice it. Often, when it is easy to extend your hand and get what you want, being surrounded by a lot of great options, the little special ones that could truly bring authentic happiness in your life  and the ones that are what you really need…just fly invisible next to you.**

**And sometimes there are illusions so similar to what you think you want and need that your senses get intoxicated believing that it`s for you what is not, and you just need a little bit of patience then…**

**-Patience for what?**

**-To change your heart and to wait for the right one to appear.**

**-So, let`s say I would be interested in Michelle…**

**-You are even against yourself. But I am sorry she is not for you.**

**-You all are talking just stupid things- Michelle said - This is not a meat market. We`ve  just meet. You don`t know any of this men as to be judging them in this way Elizabeth, you are going… nuts… We are free adults. All this has no sense - She said drinking her glass of wine – You are talking as if we were the only men and women in the whole world and we should pick among us after a few hours of meeting each other, who would be “the one” Stop with this dangerous game. All of you. –She said upset.**

**-I know you don’t like when I talk this way Michelle, but I do it when I have to do it.- Elizabeth tried to apologyze with her but Michelle was not in a good mood now.**

**-Ok, “magical girl”- Skarpsvard said sardonical- Now please enlight me. Why not?- He said knowing that the drug he sent his butler to pour in the beverages for all the women, was making an effect in her, and even he had a feeling he was not going to like what she was going to say, he wanted to know.**

**\- Because Michelle already had enough of… difficult situations in her past, and is going through one right now, as to… walk among the very sharp sides of the war zone of your heart. –Elizabeth said looking at his eyes, defying him to defend Michelle and to try to help him too.**

**-So, I am a war zone and Michelle is defenseless- Skarpsvard, deeply hurt in his pride by her words looked at her, and Elizabeth kept her look on his eyes.**

**-You are, and you are not prepared for someone like her and she is not defenseless. She is very dangerous, and if you insist, more poisoned you will get, even if you won`t want to admit it. That  thing always happens around her.**

**-So, what is what she needs?-Skarpsvard insisted while Michelle, same as Mariana, pretended to be busy eating, not saying a word but really upset with Elizabeth. She was spoiling all her plan.**

**-Michelle needs true love, from someone able to put aside pride, arrogance and whatever to make her feel protected despite her independent spirit and to love her as she is, very contradictory often and someone that would match her light with his darkness and her shadows with his light.**

**-So do I need someone good and bad?- Michelle finally asked to her cousin really upset with her for being talking her personal stuff just like that, in front of people she didn’t know.-Tell me fortune teller, who is the man that I need… please?**

**Elizabeth looked at Michelle, knowing she has hurting her too but, she preferred to do that rather than to let her fall with the wrong one, for the wrong reasons.**

**-The line between what is good and what is bad sometimes is a blurred one in special cases. Some people are not evil, but not entirely good, a mix between god for somethings and very “bad” for others, as they were somehow forced to be like that to survive and to protect, do you remember?, daddy used to say that...**

**I have the feeling Skarpvard would be that kind of person  too, but you need someone who already bent his arrogance  and that given the circumstances and for love even if it is hard, he would be able to do the same with his pride.  That is why you need exactly what I need too - Elizabeth said looking at Risenberg and then very dissimulated to Reddington too. Both smiled to her pleased.**

**-Risenberg could be such a snob sometimes... so I don´t think you are right-Skarpsvard said upset**

**-I am, you are right, but there are priorities in this life...-Risenberg laughed.**

**-So, happy ending for all of you and Skarpsvard and I should die alone…-Volkertsen gave a big bite to his roast.**

**-No, I haven`t said that. This wine is really tasty…**

**-Damn! Don`t you have more sisters?- Volkertsen then joked and made them all laugh again, but Michelle still angry didn`t laugh and Skarpsvard, even against their will laughed with a really bitter laugh.**

**-Yes we do -Elizabeth answered. But Nora, Vanessa and Nicole have already their own… issues….**

**-And the other sisters of Michelle and Mariana?-Volkertsen insisted.**

**-Mhhh- Mariana interrupted Elizabeth with a shh face to stop her to talk more about Maria - They are not here and who knows when they will be, if they come, someday.**

**-Ok, lets imagine they do, they appear here...**

**\- Maria? Nah, perhaps we won`t see her ever again, we not even know where is she now…- Mariana said lying and trying to shut up their mouths, as she didn’t want them to involve Maria in any sense with their troubles and  with a little bit of sadness, as the drug was making the effect in her too.**

**The drug was going to make them tell most of what they were hiding, to open their feelings, and to be vulnerable emotionally. All of them were drinking the substance,. because when the old butler received the order to mix it with the beverages the women would drink, he reported to his superior and he received the order to do it but with all the beverages.**

**-And the others?- Skarpsvard now asked intrigued as they were opening to their questions, but of course they were doing it with the intention to play them and altered by the influence of the drug**

**-Well… Sophia and Demiane… nop…-Elizabeth said shaking her head looking at them- please don`t dare to go that road…**

**-Why not?- Volkertsen drank one more glass of wine.**

**-This is ridiculous-Reddington intervened- You all are talking as if you were spreading the cards…- He said a bit upset now knowing what was the game that Elizabeth had among her hands, and upset with his “friends” for pushing her to play with fire.**

**-The only thing I will say about it and please don`t ask me about it again because not a word, I will say about th** **is again** **-Elizabeth answered  looking at Skarpsvard and Volkertsen at the eyes very seriously.**

**-Sophia and Demiane would  devour you slowly by the inside out. Those damn wild bitches are  terribly deceiving.  lThey are the craziest contrast of all of us. Sophia is wicked and Demiane is pure perverted madness… You won`t want to get addicted to that…poison…  And if you think Maria is less dangerous than them or us, you are entirely mistaken... She is even more as she has a little bit of all…and she doesn´t really care about anything, but to acomplish her dreams... Ok… enough with the fairy tales… What are we having for dessert?...**

**Elizabeth left  all those men frozen with her words while she smiled with a faked innocence that made smile and laugh too to everyone and that turned on again and harder, the fire inside Raymond. Than night Reddington knew that was the part where Elizabeth and Maria were the same… he could see a little bit of all her cousins in a very particular mix inside her. Then never than ever he knew they were the true family he would have  to protect, to protect Elizabeth and himself.**

**&   &   &   &**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_“When two p_** ** _eople_ ** **_are meant for each other, no time is too long,_ **

**_no distance is too far, no onecan ever tear them apart._ **

**_Falling in love is like jumping off a really tall building._ **

**_Your brain tells you it is not a good idea,_ **

**_but your heart tells you, you can fly.”_ **

**_Denisha Hudson quotes._ **

[  
](http://www.searchquotes.com/quotation/When_two_people_are_meant_for_each_other%2C_no_time_is_too_long%2C_no_distance_is_too_far%2C_no_one_can_ev/469073/)

 

**German apple pie and other things from the past.**

**Skarpsvard`s butler brought delicious German apple pie.**

**-Who made it? Frau Barater?- Holmgaard asked craving for a slice.**

**-Yes- Skarpsvard answered with the first spark of happiness that Michelle ever saw in his eyes.**

**-Oh Really! Is that wonderful  woman here?- Reddington asked amazed, receiving his slice.**

**-We brought her here some months ago, you know, it was safer to keep her in this town… -Volkertsen answered**

**-Do you know her?- Risenberg asked talking after keeping silence wisely analyzing all what the others were saying.**

**-Yes, I used to go to your great grand father`s house in easter and some weeks in summer time, as I was in the same military boarding school with Skarpsvard and Volkertsen.**

**-You were always stealing her desserts... -Volkertsen remembered laughing and breaking the  little remained tension at the table.**

**-You were helping a lot making her try to run after you both with the broom- Raymond laughed shaking his head and then sighing -Life was good then- Reddington said convinced- Not this complicated…**

**-Life is the same…-Michelle replied- This thing is great! Almost as good as the apple pie from Nana Nina.**

**-Agreed- Mariana said asking for one more slice.**

**-Greedy- Holmgaard whispered into her ear smiling and she didn’t say a word.**

**-What is happenin** **g?...- He asked confused**

**-Nothing… - She looked at him feeling irritated and upset**

**-Now I am worrying….**

**-If you haven`t done anything wrong, like hiding something… you shouldn`t worry… Isn`t it?- She said serious.**

**-We have to talk…**

**-Not now… I am eating, and I am upset, and when I am upset I eat even more, that´s how i keep my butt round...- She said leaving him clear the situation.**

**Rosenklide was hurt in  his pride with her answer. He couldn`t understand why she was being that cold and upset with him. He thought he would wait for her to finish eating to try to talk with her.**

**Skarpsvard looked at Michelle, thinking that even Elizabeth`s explanation, she should be with him, even he was not yet in love with her, but infatuated and still full of desire for the way they had meet that day. Thinking that perhaps the north was mistaken, and that If he couldn`t get Michelle he would try with Mariana. He was still upset with Elizabeth for putting the cards over the table. How to know who was the one for him if all look the same just with dyed hair?  His pride was hurt.**

**Volkertsen looked at Mariana, thinking that Elizabeth was crazy and that a sweet girl like her, was what he really needed, and easier to get than Michelle, and that if he couldn`t get the honey, he would try with the dangerous. He was not upset with Elizabeth anymore, he thought that she was just trying to protect her cousins from them.**

**-"Anyway…"- Volkertsen thought-" If I can’t get any of this two, I will wait for the mad ones, I don`t fucking care if they kill me, but I will fuck one of them before to die. If anyway one day I will… So I will die but with a big fucking smile…"**

**-Are you still upset?- Skarpsvard whispered in Michelle`s ear after a  while of akward silence, meanwhile  Volkertsein was asking to Mariana about the “queen” songs they liked from that band.**

**-Somewhat- She answered aware that Risenberg was looking at her too from the other corner of the table still not saying much.**

**-I think she could be mistaken- He said now losing a bit of  control unaware that the drug was making it`s effect in him too. He was strong enough as to handle a good dose, the effect in him was lesser than the effect in the others but anyway it was going to affect him too. To insist that much to a woman was not his style, and he was doing a bit effort to be nice to get her.  
**

**-There is no fortune teller that could say what is going to happen- She said now losing her usual inhibitions. She was upset for that painting and the sensation that besides all what was behind it, there was something else that  was wrong.**

**\- I can be with whoever I want- Michelle said out loud precisely when everybody was silent making all them look at her. The painkillers and the drug were not a good combination in her body.**

**\- Even me?- Skarpsvard asked, taking her hand and approaching to her face.**

**\- I don`t know you.- She said drinking more wine.**

**\- We will be trapped here for days, we can know each other better during this time…- He said tempting her making his move not really caring about anything else but to get what he wanted.**

**\- Yeah, but I don`t think it could be a good idea.-She said looking at the angry and hurt face of Risenberg who was trying  to dissimulate his jealousy, but the very dark side of his soul was showing through his eyes. She knew that if she would dare then to play with Skarpsvard even to get a bit of information, Risenberg would never forgive or forget that, her insctints were warning her. The drug had her emotions opening every time faster and faster as opening her tongue too. And the empathy inside her had a fight between Skarpsvard and Risenberg, but she knew that she wouldn’t forgive herself if she would lose Risenberg.**

**-Why not?- Skarpsvard asked- Am I not enough good for you?-He said taking her chin in his big hand putting her close to him, and she got scared.**

**-Skarpsvard, you are scaring my sister in law…-Raymond said marking his territory. Elizabeth looked at him surprised and couldn’t avoid to smile.**

**-Thanks Raymond, this  is scary indeed...**

**-So am I unworthy of you?- Skarpvard was angry now.**

**-Oh! stop it Skarpsvard! You are kind of a king! And you know it, don`t play that game with me! Just I am happy as I am, alone and not dealing with “troubles” I have enough of them already over my shoulders, some by my own and others due to the mess of my sisters and cousins…**

**-So, men are “troubles” according to you…**

**-Yep, you have said it!... and I don’t want troubles.**

**-But according to you I am a king, you have said, don`t you want to be my queen?- He laughed sarcastic.**

**-Sorry, I don’t need a king.**

**-But I am not a king, Michelle. I am just a man. Do you think money and power means happiness? Believe me it could be  a curse. You never know who is with you only for it and who will be loyal and love you no matter what for real.**

**Betrayal is the meal of every single day in my life. Do you want a taste of it? It could be the most expensive wine and nevertheless the worse thing you will ever drink…. Believe me it is truly bitter. I would rather eat a simple piece of humble  bread… - He said looking at her with hunger, still with her chin in his hand, approaching her face.**

**She looked down and she couldn’t hold the extremely intense look in his eyes, he was burning her with his desire and she didn’t want to hurt him, because even she liked him too, she preferred Risenberg.**

**No one   wanted to intervene knowing how angry would be Michelle or Skarpsvard if they would.**

**She looked at the terribly hurt and jealous face of Risenberg and she knew she was about to lose him. Then fully influenced by the drug, she did something definitive.**

**-I like him…- She said extending her arm and pointing with her index to Risenberg, asking for his help with her look entirely frustrated for being unable to move from there.**

**Then Skarpsvard knowing that he was losing his chance with her, taking advantage of the fact she couldn’t move, as a lion, he took the back of her neck with the other hand and hit her mouth with his mouth forcing a hungry kiss on her as a thirsty vampire forced his tongue into her lips, tasting her apple and cinnamon´s flavor and smell feeling really drunk in her  enjoying her fear, completely lost feeling her fire burning his soul, and her fear as a balm on the painful scars of his heart even she didn’t respond to his kiss she couldn`t avoid to feel excited for being kissed after years of being alone but she knew that was not right and tried to push him away, hitting his shoulders angry.**

**Suddenly Risenberg appeared behind Skarpsvard with a knife in his neck,  pulling Skarpsvard`s head grabbing it`s neck with all his strenght, against his chest, to push him away from Michelle.**

**-Didn`t you hear?- Risenberg said very out loud for all to hear, while Reddington who was already walking towards them, to help Michelle, but feeling still pain in his back, wasn´t moving as fast as Risenberg did.**

**-Michelle has chosen me. Are you going to behave as a gentleman and respect her decision?- Risenberg said angry with him for stealing a kiss from her.**

**Holmgaard  stood up too and arrived next to Risenberg at the same time than Reddington.**

**-Give me the knife, Risenberg- Reddington said, but Risenberg pull Skarpsvard head up to force him  look at his face.**

**-Remember the code. Do you want to lose your rank? There are many reasons to lose it, She is with me. Do you understand?- Risenberg said furious.**

**-Risenberg, please give the knife to Raymond- Holmgaard advised.- He is their guardian too now. He has the authority.**

**\- I will… I just want him to acknowledge the fact that he can`t force her never again. Apologyze with  her now if you don’t want me to make a cut in your neck and you know I would.**

**-Wolf…-Michelle said worried that a tragedy would happen because of her- Please give the knife to Raymond.**

**-You both are not engaged still, Risenberg, the code is clear, I can try and do whatever could be necessary to get her,  unless there is an engagement…**

**Mariana`s heart jumped thinking that Holmgaard was right. They were crazy and they were doing exactly as he told her they would.**

**-"This fucking men are really mad"- Mariana thought scared of all of them.  
**

**-Raping and forcing a woman that has made her choice is not allowed in our clans, and you know it- Risenberg said still holding the knife in his throat.**

**-I will do whatever, do you want to open my throat in front of everybody here?- Go ahead… -Skarpsvard laughed.**

**-Stop this madness Skarpsvard!- Michelle asked him really scared for both of them. Taking a big sip of wine, to wash her mouth and throwing the wine again in the same glass.**

**-You stop your game, you belong to a clan too,-Skarpsvard said hurt in his pride when he saw her doing that - how much do you know about the clans, I am not sure but you all belong to the same root of our clans, you want it or not you, Mariana and Elizabeth are under the rules, and believe me, if we aren`t the ones to get you first, others will, and I won`t guarantee they would be as good as we could be,  with you.**

**At least Reddington knows who we are and what do we do, we are “the good guys” under a dirty disguise dear, by the way your mouth is a delicious poison… I can imagine having you in my bed doing really bad and dirty thigs to you…, Elizabeth was right, I could get addicted, and who knows… even fall in love with a simple “Sunday girl” as you called yourselves.**

**Risenberg took his throat with the other hand squeezing it.**

**-You are an idiot Skarpsvard! You will never understand what it is a “Sunday girl” – Michelle said standing up with the weight of her body on her hands over the table, surprising them, taking the hand of Risenberg over the knife just when he was starting to make a slight little cut close to Skarpsvart ear.**

**The effort almost made her fall to the floor while Reddington took advantage that Risenberg was distracted watching at Michelle and took the knife from his hand, and Holmgard pulled Skarpsvard from the chair to the floor and Risenberg almost flew to hold Michelle who was trying still to hold her weight over the table for not relying on her legs, to avoid to hurt more her ankle.**

**All happened in some seconds, too fast as almost all the unexpected dangerous things happens.  Michelle looked at Risenberg eyes, hypnotizing him while he was lifting her on his arms.**

**-You are doing everything really wrong Steff- Volkertsen said smoking shaking his head.**

**-My ankle hurts,- Michelle complained - I am drunk, you all are really nuts, and this is ridiculous, we have just met and you act like if you were madly in love, and pushing us to play along with you all...  for god sake! So...  do I need to be engaged to you to finish all this madness?- She asked dizzy to Risenberg, and with a strange sensation.**

**-Only if you want it…-He replied holding her tight with her face to centimeters of his face.**

**-Do you want it?- She whispered in his ear.**

**-There is nothing in this world I would want more than the dream of having your heart forever.-He whispered in hers too.  
**

**-You don`t even know me…- She said starting to feel  really weird by the drug, the emotions and the situation, while he was still holding her.**

**-Does it matter?... I knew I wanted you since I hear, smell and saw you… I know enough, we will deal with the rest later. You look the same as in my dreams, and as that day when you all ran away…**

**He said sitting her over the table with his hands to the sides of her waist. She opened her legs and pulled him close to her and with her hands over his shoulders, crossed behind his neck she said**

**-I think I am really drunk. Or I am losing my mind… Anyway…What a hell…This is your lucky day, then. Bring me a ring, write me a poem, because I am already saying yes, we can try to be together to finish this stupid fight…- She said drugged.  
**

**His eyes started to shine. His heart was racing hard. The drug and his wild nature were then guilty of his violent implusive behavior given the fact, he was always controlling those impulses, the drug `s effect inhibited his capability to do it. He was always a very  private person and the substance made him just show all what he was feeling inside.  Then he whispered in her ear, the poem that he had written for her in his mind all that day, mesmerizing her while staring at her eyes and then she replied almost the same words to him.**

_He said:_

_The trouble is_

_I have been there…_

_Intoxicated with the fragance of your neck_

_Just another stupid man_

_Sending a senseless S.O.S._

_To the runaway logic of the vanished ghost of my mind…_

****

_The truth is_

_Nothing will erase_

_The scratches of your voice_

_Singing through my skin deeply tangled_

_Bonding with the crimson velvet  
_

_Of the warmth spell of your words whispered in my ear…_

****

**Michelle fascinated, replied whispering too...  
**

 

_She said:_

_The trouble is_

_I have been there…_

_Intoxicated with the scent of your neck_

_Just another stupid woman_

_Sending a senseless S.O.S._

_To the runaway logic of the vanished ghost of my mind…_

_The truth is_

_Nothing will erase_

_The scratches of your voice_

_Singing through my skin deeply tangled_

_Bonding with the black leather  
_

_Of the warmth spell of your words whispered in my ear…_

****

**Then the magic they created with their words as a love-spell wrapped them in a timeless time, where all the chaos they made around some seconds ago was far behind the thin air among the waves of her  blue and the  grey of their souls, there was a crimson knot tying them tightly. Elizabeth and Mariana were the only witnesses of their spirals burning them with blue fire when they throw themselves to each other, aggressively and suddenly in a desperate kiss that made them taste the silver lava of their  hearts as a volcano, too many years for her waiting for someone able to give her what she wanted, too long time for him to find what he always dreamed about. They recognized each other from that night many years ago.**

**Their thirst was enormous and they drank from each other devouring their mouths while he was holding her now below her waist pulling her closer to him and she was feeling him growing against her core.  They were literaly eating their mouths, tongue and their souls in a long hot kiss that had them lost in another world, another blue planet far away from earth.**

**The mess they had around didn’t matter for them, while all the others after the danger passed, were hypnotized and excited by watching them exploding passionately in that way, with the drug kicking them hard inside too.**

**Skarpsvard was helped by Volkertsen to stand up.**

**Reddington too, under the high dosis of the drug the old buttler distributed in all the drinks, plus the fact he was taking other medicines made him to do what he would never do: to be careless, and he simply told to both:**

**-Dare to touch against their will to my wife`s sisters and it won’t matter the friendship, the business or whatever. I won`t threaten you again. I will simply kill you. And you know very well I`ve killed too before to protect innocents. So, let`s be the nice gentlemen  we always were and  start behaving in a civilized  way.**

**Raymond said with irony, lighting a cigar and walking with his special charm to do it, sassy and  slowly to his chair. Elizabeth looked at him with fear but with hidden desire. She saw the beast and the monster in him and even afraid she started falling again… one more time. The wild nature of her teenager years was there then, inside her soul, dragging her to the danger, but she couldn`t help herself, it was written in her spirit to be always tied to him… that, the drug and  the sexual tension that Michelle and Risenberg were spreading all over them, that  was so dense as the smoke of Raymond`s cigar and so contagious that everybody was highly affected by then.**

**-"There she goes…again…"- Elizabeth thought for herself exactly as Mariana did hours ago – "Always the bad guys… Damn! This is a curse!" -She was thinking and feeling as if she were 19 years old again.**

**Elizabeth was staring at Reddington`s lips and his cigar. he and the environment were driving her crazy.**

**Michelle pushed softly  Risenberg from her. and they looked into each other`s eyes clouded by desire and breathless. She was aware he was a dangerous man. She could see his darkness hidden as a big panther ready to jump and nail his claws on her skin. But she saw too a hurt noble heart at the bottom of his soul, and the cruel dry desert in his being, his kind empty pockets and his savage warrior spirit.**

**Risenberg knew then, she was the woman he always wanted. She was the home he always needed. She was the one he never expected to get, but his soul always craved for, since the moment he was created.**

**-You are the breath of life my dry flesh was lacking of…- He whispered in her ear.**

**-You are the darkness that my fire was waiting for….- She whispered in his ear.**

**They felt the joy of being able to say what they were really feeling. Skarpsvard heard them say what he was not ready to tell yet to a woman, but her rejection would bend him to realize later that he needed to change to deserve a chance to get the same some day.**

**Elizabeth smiled happy not for being right in her appreciation and judgment of the situation, but for helping and pushing them to fit in the right place where they belonged.**

**Michelle hugged Risenberg  while Skarpsvard went to the bathroom to clean his neck, wash his face and recognize for himself that the drug he ordered to put in her drink probably triggered her openness with her real feelings.  He knew she was losing inhibitions due to the drug, and he thought all backfired with her. He knew how violent and competitive Risenberg could be, that is why he didn`t suspect they were all under the effect, too.**

**He shook his head thinking now he would try with Mariana, even he knew Holmgaard and Volkertsen were going after her. But at the bottom of himself he doubted Mariana would accept him after seeing him behaving that way with her sister. The girl was extremely scared of him when he did that, and he couldn’t blame her.**

**-"Perhaps"- He thought- "I need a version of them but more open to the cruelty  and violence of love and desire  and not this immature women "-But then he recognized for himself that a complete mature woman would never have that fresh spark he was craving for.**

**-I am  fucked!- The said to himself looking at his image in the mirror cleaning his neck, to stop the little blood with a band aid. He acknowledged furious that he was defeated by the image  of those women. And then he thought: “Well, same face, five women, one apparently is dead, Mariana probably won`t take me, two mad ones to discover yet, and god help me to find the one I`ve always looked for, I hope the woman of that night is not the dead one,  I don’t want to spend the last years of  my life without the opportunity to be  loved by the monster I am. That damn Elizabeth is truly  a “witch” of the north"**

**After Risenberg hugged Michelle, he said he would go for  some balm for her ankle, which was making her feel pain again and some pills. Elizabeth and Mariana looked at her with a happy smile, while she was embarrassed now and blushed as a tomato. The old butler was waiting to start to clean the table and they moved to the living room, where Holmgaard helped to Michelle to lie over the elegant wide couch with their back over the arm of the furniture with some cushions behind her.**

**-I think I am going to do the same...- Reddington said feelingtired.**

**-Can I join you?- Elizabeth asked.**

**-Of course- He answered surprised. Mariana and Holmgaard helped her to lie over the arm of the couch, with her back next to Raymond`s legs  with some pillows the butler brought from a bedroom. The drug was affecting hard her body, as she was the most susceptible to the chemistry of drugs. Even Raymond thought her behavior was  somehow altered as she had one glass of white wine, he blamed it then. He started to take one of her feet on his hand massaging it and she smiled flirty to him.**

**-Are you drunk Elizabeth?- Red tried to understand her behavior, knowing that she was not acting normal.**

**\- Yeah….I think I I am very drunk and it feels really great!- She said laughing and he couldn`t avoid to laugh too.**

**When Skarpsvard finally returned Mariana had some music on the smart screen and she was sitting next to Holmgaard in a love seat. Volkertsen was smoking in a single couch.**

**Mariana was also  “drunk” or to be more precise, all of them were deeply “high” as all the water had the substance too… Mariana was very sensitive as well as Elizabeth, with the difference that she was always fighting her dark side. It was very difficult to trust for her, and she was upset with Holmgaard because she was sure he was hiding even more things from her after what she heard at the dinning room. She felt upset with him and with herself. She started singing with the music “what`s going on”**

_“Twenty-five years and my life is still_

_Trying to get up that great big hill of hope_

_For a destination_

_I realized quickly when I knew I should_

_That the world was made up of this brotherhood of man_

_For whatever that means”_

**She started dancing turning him crazy  while she was moving slowly and seductive around with her white dress  flying with her long legs.**

**-Fucking painting!- Michelle thought, looking at it upset.**

**Elizabeth and her started singing in a low voice with Mariana, usually they liked the same old songs.**

**"Men…"**

**They all thought at the same time.**

 

_“And so I cry sometimes_

_When I'm lying in bed_

_Just to get it all out_

_What's in my head_

_And I, I am feeling a little peculiar_

_And so I wake in the morning_

_And I step outside_

_And I take a deep breath and I get real high_

_And I scream from the top of my lungs_

_What's going on?"_

**Holmgaard  was still tense for all what happened before and her reaction, worried for all what she heard during dinner finally realized “the painting” was hanging above the wall, and he understood why Mariana was angry with him since he arrived there.**

**“** _And I say, hey hey hey hey_

_I said hey, what's going on?_

_And I try, oh my god do I try_

_I try all the time_

_In this institution_

_And I pray, oh my god do I pray_

_I pray every single day_

_For a revolution_

_Twenty-five years and my life is still_

_Trying to get up that great big hill of hope_

_For a destination”_

 

**Skarpsvard knew they were affected by the painting. He wanted to know how much did they know about themselves, the clans and where did they came from. And also if they were the same women they saw many years ago which was the doubt that was burning him, he was almost sure they were watching at their shawls, even neither of the men weren`t able to watch their faces. And it was not going to be easy to make them talk. He looked at Mariana with desire too.**

**-"It is so damn wicked" – He thought-" the fact that they have the same face."**

**Mariana finished tired of dancing and singing, She went for another glass of water to the bar at the corner of the big living room.  Holmgaard thought he should tell her everything before, but how to do it and not to sound  crazy?.**

**-Can we talk now Mariana?- He approached her.**

**-No. You should talk to me before and you didn’t.- She said in a low voice.**

**-It`s the painting too isn`t it?**

**-Yes, that and many other things you were hiding from me since the beginning and who knows what else. I warned you...**

**-We need to talk… Let me explain…**

**-No, you had your chance and you fooled me.**

**-It`s not what you think…**

**-The worst part, Holmgaard, is that I truly believed you were sincere, and you wanted me, for myself, and not for… stupid reasons….-She told him looking at his eyes, close to cry but holding on the tears, very angry.**

**-Please, listen to me…**

**-Not now. You didn`t tell me the truth behind the interest of all of you in us, I have an idea about it…and I am going to find out exactly what is going on here. We are done -  She said freeing her arm from his hands angry and disappointed, while Skarpsvard was watching them carefully.**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

**Risky games and part of the truth**

 

_“And if you´ve never_

_Felt your soul being torn apart,_

_You´ve never loved anyone_

_With all your heart”_

**_Reginaldo Kilas._ **

_"We still do not yet know where the drive for truth comes from. For so far we have heard only of the duty which society imposes in order to exist: to be truthful means to employ the usual metaphors. Thus, to express it morally, this is the duty to lie according to a fixed convention, to lie with the herd and in a manner binding upon everyone. Now man of course forgets that this is the way things stand for him. Thus he lies in the manner indicated, unconsciously and in accordance with habits which are centuries' old; and precisely by means of this unconsciousness and forgetfulness he arrives at his sense of truth"_

**_On Truth and Lie in an Extra Moral Sense. 1873 Friederich Nietzche_ **

_“I hold a beast_

_An angel_

_And a madman_

_In me.”_

**_Dylan Thomas._ **

 

 

**Mariana came back to the living room, Liz was playing with the remote setting songs in the screen.**

**-I`am bored... Let`s play dare or truth with a bottle as we used to do in Mexico, in the old house!- Mariana said with her own plan to discover the truth.**

**-Risky games… I like that!- Volkertsein said giving her an empty bottle to play.**

**Mariana kneeled on the carpet next to the chimney and put the bottle to spin.**

**-Ok, Volkertsen asks to….Michelle- She said just when Risenberg  came back and went to sit next to Michelle, giving her the medicine and applying the balm again.**

**-Truth-Volkertsen said. ¿Do you think one of your sisters would like me?**

**-Oh! Volks…  really!  are you still  with that silly idea in your head?... You look like a smart business man, important and all that…You should forget about us. We are not more than a bunch of troubles by ourselves. Believe me, we are a bad business for anyone with the bad luck to pick one of us. Ask Reddington… sorry, Red but you know it is true…**

**-You all worth the trouble for anyone Michelle… just as  Elizabeth worths the “whole bunch of troubles” for me - Raymond said laughing and looking at Lizzie as she was feeling more and more “high”, uninhibited and unavoidably attracted to him.**

**-Perhaps you like hurricanes… - She winked at him- I think I should do this thing about being drunk more often… It is so relaxing… - She explained and started caressing his feet too. Reddington laughed delighted.**

**Volkertsen got another glass of wine and answered:**

**-So do you think that important men with money and power are different than any guy on the street? I am sorry cutie... you are very  mistaken, we are the same shit. We do the same shit and we want at the end of the day, exactly the same shit. Someone kind with our heart, able to love us as we are, by what we are and not what we have or what they could get being with us (believe me I had a big amount of gold diggers in my past). I am tired of all that shit, at the end you feel entirely empty, and at my age, somewhat desperate. I just need one. One woman. But “the one”. The simple truth is: We all just want true love.**

**Someone able to fight against the whole damn world with us even if we wouldn`t have a fucking thing. Someone hot in the bed, able to understand when we want to drink, go out with friends to watch a game,  and do her own shit then or join us and have a good time, being nice with our friends, or leaving us to have a while to relax and decompress…** **but no making a stupid drama about it… Someone to make us wish to be a better man.**

**A fun woman and a best friend, that would understand when we are not in the mood to talk, and that doesn’t mean we don`t love her, but we are dealing with our own shit trying to contain it for not hurting her or explode it over her… A loyal woman that would listen when we want to share and  talk, and that if even if she wouldn`t understand us, would try to be not too judgmental about our mistakes and that doesn’t want to be right about everything all the time and would inspire us to try better the next chance, without making a stupid fight for senseless things just to call our attention or just for making their lives interesting hurting us with whimsical shallow stuff driving us crazy about nothing just to have fun looking at us suffering for them….**

**Someone that even if our day was horrible at work would be waiting with a smile making us to come back to a real home knowing she wants us for real, no matter what, able to be with us during good, bad and really bad times, enduring the storm together... and perhaps if we are lucky enough able to give us one or two children, to see our seed was not wasted and we can leave our legacy in someone else for the future…**

**Did I say someone able to fuck our brains out in bed?... Hell yeah... Same shit any man would want, babe… and for that, I am sorry but a real woman, the right one for me… doesn`t need a Phd. In Very-Important-Shit and a Masters in Bitch-Says-She-Can-Do-It-Better-Than-You with a Specialty in  But-She-Asks-For-Equality-Trying-Her-Feet-Over-Your-Head. Neither a beauty crown, nor a spoiled princess with an inherited fortune. That doesn’t mean I am a Neanderthal that wants a woman saved at home just to be my maid, my nurse, or my mom….**

**I just want a simple woman as I am a simple man, equals... Able to make my heart race with her honest love and her nurturing company the rest of my life, building together something good with our lives, and for the lives of the others around…**

**Volkersten finished and sighed.  
**

**-You are a soft monster, Volks, and you expect too much too... –Michelle laughed pleasantly surprised.**

**\- A sweet monster with a cover of a Boooo!  I am baaad!- Mariana laughed too and went towards him, now officially drunk, with her legs in her long boots walking in zig zag and kissed his lips extremely fast and soft leaving him astonished.**

**Holmgaard`s face was red of anger.**

**-Are you drunk Mariana?- He asked her suddenly standing and grabbing her by her arm.**

**-It`s not your business anymore! I told you we are done!...- She said upset, releasing her arm, and walking far from him, leaving him there, standing furious.**

**-Dare or truth, Michelle, it`s your choice…-Volkertsen interrupted after twisting the bottle.  
**

**-What is the dare?**

**-Kiss my mouth too - He said pouting his mouth first then laughing when she threw a pillow to his face laughing too. The only ones who didn’t laugh of course were Skarpsvard, Holmgaard and Risenberg.**

**-You little devil…You could be a poet, but you won`t. You really touched my heart with your words, and I hope truly from my heart someday you would find what you are looking for. Keep your eyes open, perhaps you could find her sooner than you think, but ….Ok. I am not a fortune teller dear, but stop looking at Mariana. She is such a teaser… we like warming pants but never doing anything else than that…- Michelle laughed drunk, watching the painting again made her feel annoyed with the situation and  a bit with Risenberg and wondering about her decision.**

**Maria… big no.  wherever she is now. About the others I honestly can`t tell you. The only thing for sure is any of them would hurt you. That is a fact but… Perhaps and I am not promising anything If you are able to show them you are the kind of man that truly wants the things you just told us right now, perhaps you could get a nice surprise with one of them. Just remember They don`t forgive nor forget a betrayal. Ever. Not a little one, even less a big one. Either of them will give you just one single chance, you fail them, you are dead. –Michelle looked at Risenberg who realize then she was warning him and she was a little upset.**

**-"Damn painting!..."- Risenberg thought- "It shouldn`t be here" –**

**-Are you upset because the painting?- He asked close to her.**

**-If you know the answer, why do you ask? – Michelle said sad.**

**-We will talk later Michelle, I will explain everything... -Risenberg took her hand.**

**-Ok enough. Mariana made the bottle spin around again.**

**-Uf, again Volkertsen to… me...-Mariana said.  
**

**-Great!- He said laughing. –You know what is the dare, now the truth- Would you marry me?**

**-That is not fair Volkie…-She said making fun of his name too.**

**-Hate that nickname...-He laughed.  
**

**-Sorry, it fits in a big monster like you- She said flirty but regretting later. It was difficult to remember she shouldn’t play with those men, and that she already had her own angry trouble next to her.**

**-"All of them are lying to us, but not all  had something with me and the duty to explain me before"- Mariana thought.**

**-Dare or truth...- Volkertsen insisted.**

**-Sorry No. as the song says “You are not the one for me”, sorry you are amazingly handsome and charming and wild  and hot and a million great things more,  and probably I would fall for you but.. I can`t.**

**-Why in hell no? You practically said you like me and you just kissed me, you crazy woman!!!- Volkertsen said laughing.**

**-Sorry, that is another question and I already answered yours so, I hope not bad feelings between you and me, honey. Perhaps in another life. But not in this one.-She said smiling with sweetness to him to diminish the rejection.**

**Holmgaard was then a steaming train.**

**-Ok, next one….- Skarpsvard to.. me…Damn!…- Mariana told laughing.  
**

**\- Same dare, truth: If I would ask you to marry me, which ones would be the reasons why you should reject me.**

**-Oh god! You too??? Pffff!!! I can`t believe it... And I thought i was just a silly girl for you.... When did I become such an irresistible woman… wait… oh yeah, since the very moment Michelle said no... Oh lord of the stubborn men!…**

**Here I go… You are right I would say no. First at all… you are too intimidating for me. The first time I saw you I got scared. Second you don`t like me, you like the fact that I am another version of Michelle with legs that work, sorry sister you know what I mean…**

**\- Not a trouble…- Michelle sighed shaking her head.  
**

**-Third. You are not in love with me, neither with Michelle. You are just infatuated. Veeeeery infatuated with us, as we have the same face. Why? I can`t really understand it. I bet at your age, sorry I don`t mean you are old but… well…anyway at your age you have had truly beautiful sophisticated women, I can imagine their faces, like Hollywood stars.**

**We… are just simple women. We are no one, We are invisible. You can find one of us as a waitress at a restaurant, or a nanny in the next house, or whatever little and simple.  I mean we are attractive and pretty, but not something exceptional. And also very complicated and crazy. so… One or two options, or you are behind something else with your obsession with us, or number two, we are just a whimsical wish as you see we said no to you since the beginning.**

**-You are mistaken...- Skarpsvard replied upset.  
**

**-Ok, whatever. Fourth reason You are a very violent man. You just forced my sister to kiss you, and well not that we are stupids as for not to know that a relationship can be forceful and violent and all that and still awesome sometimes but…when there are feelings in the middle and not just desire.**

**I think you need someone more… able to apply the same violence to your heart and at the same time to be immune to your poison, and poison you with some wise sweetness.... And that… I am sorry but that won`t be me. I want someone able to protect me even from his own poison and that won`t be you.**

**You are extremely elegant and gorgeous. You have that air around you able to melt anyone…but me. I mean don`t misunderstand me… same than with Volkertsen I find you very attractive, and you have a sexual strength in you that would drive crazy any woman.**

**But.. reason number five. I want to be with someone that would make me feel sure I won`t be walking on egg shells all the time at the border of a sharp abyss… with no guarantee there would be kind and soft hands ready to catch me.**

**No one wants to be hurt by the person we love and I am not the exception of the rule…**

**And sixth… If you are going to ask me the same question  about if some of my sisters bla, bla, bla… I would say.… no way.. You are a very arrogant man. Sorry I know I am judging you but you know you are...**

**Mariana finished trying to ignore the angry face of Rosenkilde.**

**-Yes I am. Tell me more about your other sisters.- Skarpsvard insisted.  
**

**-I already answered your question, free advice: better forget about our face, forget your obsession with us, and same as I did thoroughly with your question and Volks too, I expect my questions to be answered too.**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

****

**Reddington`s friends and the truth  in the history behind Elizabeth`s family**

_Everything which distinguishes man from the animals depends upon this ability to volatilize perceptual metaphors in a schema, and thus to dissolve an image into a concept. For something is possible in the realm of these schemata which could never be achieved with the vivid first impressions: the construction of a pyramidal order according to castes and degrees, the creation of a new world of laws, privileges, subordinations, and clearly marked boundaries — a new world, one which now confronts that other vivid world of first impressions as more solid, more universal, better known, and more human than the immediately perceived world, and thus as the regulative and imperative world._

**_On Truth and Lie in an Extra Moral Sense. 1873 Friederich Nietzche_ **

 

_“Not all ghosts haunt_

_Some keep you company_

_Until you can trust_

_The living once more.”_

**_Noor Shirazie._ **

 

**-Next ones… I will ask to….Skarpsvard… Mmmhh this is going to be though…. Ok. I already answered to your question, so you can’t refuse to play. Dare: Ask for forgiveness to Risenberg for what you did to Michelle, knowing he wanted her, since you saw them yesterday.**

**-Never!- Skarpsvard said looking at him angry.**

**-Then truth . I want to know the real truth about why in hell all of you but you specially are so damn obsessed with us even we have just meet today earlier. Honestly it is reaaally really crazy even for crazy girls like us and even more for serious important men as you are.**

**-I want to know about it too - Reddington intervened** **\- We have been friends for too many years, you are right. We have been involved in many business good, bad, and weird.You and some members of your family have been and are my clients as I have been yours.**

**Something in my gut tells me that finding you, here in this isolated, assured and forgotten place of the world where I came to find some peace far away from all the shit and decadence of our lives, in this precise moment of my life is not a simply coincidence... You were in Europe as far as I knew...  
**

**At the beginning I thought it could, and It really felt good to find you again and talk about the old times We have been very good friends… after all we made this place possible... but you are not the kind of man who does something without getting something else in exchange. That is not in your nature.**

**I don’t know what is exactly your agenda, if you just meet this women and also your interest in the other cousins of Elizabeth. Just keep in mind they are my wife`s family. I made big mistakes before not seeing the obvious connections due to very well hidden facts that mislead me from the truth… A mistake that I won`t do anymore and I will be alert watching every single detail…**

**Let`s say they are my sisters in law and I won`t let anyone mess with any of us. They are my family now and I will protect this women and I won`t allow anyone hurt them. Not even you or any member of your family. Not even for all those years of friendship and despite any interests involved. Elizabeth is my priority, and everything that would hurt or affect her, will do with me too, and i will do whatever for her.  
**

**Reddington looked at Skarpsvard with a threat in his eyes, demanding to know the truth.**

**-Ok Reddington you all want the cards upon the table, let`s start doing it, but then, you all, Elizabeth, Mariana and Michelle will have to answer with the truth to my questions too**

**-Deal- Mariana answered.**

**\- I will start with Michelle- Skarpsvard said- You are a  though woman, it doesn’t matter if you can`t walk yet. You are a full hurricane  contained. That is your true strength and power…. I didn`t meant to offend neither hurt you.  You were a free woman at that moment and I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to know what it feels to be in your mouth. I just wanted you. I got it. You don`t want me. I guess I will have to overcome your rejection- Skarpsvard said with sad bitterness and anger.**

**-And yes Reddington, you and your family deserve an explanation, after all we have been friends for a long time, you just got married with one of them and I guess it was about time to talk about this once for all. Anyway I don`t have anything to lose now and perhaps I could have something to win… in the future.**

**The truth is: I haven`t been here since months ago, and exactly as ou have been doing the last years, Reddington…. I have been closing some cycles in my business and looking for a safe place to rest for a good season. When long  ago I knew about the ambitious plan  of Gabriel   to build communities for “special” people of our clans I decided to be part of it and to build this at safe and isolated region and I invested a big amount of money on it,  you know it very well.**

**-I have been part of building not just this particular place, as you and Devry did it too, later, when we sent an invitation to you both through a third person unaware of  it, to be part of this,  later  you came to live here, you liked the project and you invested too….. We have built also in other places around the world. After all what is the real power of money for, if not for building something transcendent. Don’t get me wrong I love luxury and superficial stupidly expensive shallow things too, but I wouldn’t be who I am if I wouldn`t belong to the family that gave me the values and the honor in which I was raised**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&**

****

**The clans, the Order and Reddington´s past exposed.**

 

_Man has an invincible inclination to allow himself to be deceived and is, as it were, enchanted with happiness when the rhapsodist tells him epic fables as if they were true, or when the actor in the theater acts more royally than any real king. So long as it is able to deceive without injuring, that master of deception, the intellect, is free; it is released from its former slavery and celebrates its Saturnalia. It is never more luxuriant, richer, prouder, more clever and more daring_

**_On Truth and Lie in an Extra Moral Sense. 1873 Friederich Nietzche_ **

_“Sometimes the things you want the most don't happen_

_and what you least expect happens. I don't know_

_\- you meet thousands of people and none of them really touch you._

_And then you meet one person and your life is changed forever.”_

**_— Jamie Randall(Character of Love and other drugs movie)_ **

**_  
_ **

 

 

**Reddington, you know this... but I will explain it for the women, There are several kind of men and women in this world... in the clans we identify them with animals, for their behavior,  characteristics and as a part in our flesh. There are several kinds of clans through the world. Some good, some lost and turned against us for a dark shallow  greed, with a twisted version of the concepts, values and codes that should rule them with fairness. The  commandments of our order separate us from the rest.**

**My family belong to one of the oldest branches of the clans. One of the ancients, kindest, wildest and bravest ones. We are warriors. I don’t know if Devry told you the family of his mother belonged to our clans. Just they took as some Spanish branches, the humblest ways of living to protect themselves from the greed of the truly dark ones.**

**I am not authorized to tell you entirely all about my clan, our mission and goals. But I can tell you some and other things later, depending of how things would develop. I am doing this in the name of the friendship through all this years and with the purpose to get your help to protect and help  your family too...**

**Don`t forget that when everyone else gave you their back, when you went to prison for your personal vendettas with the murderers of your wife and child, blaming yourself for killing the brother of that man in self defense...**

**Skarpvard knew all this was going to shock them all but he didn’t care. He knew what he wanted to get from that, and he just put the convenient cards on the table for him.**

**You spent three years in prison when In fact… that man  was killed by your wife`s father when you were attacked and he was sent to abduct Elizabeth, same than in the past when some members of Caul`s clan were murdered and some of their children were abducted  too that night.**

**Raymond made a gesture to shut him up, very angry while Elizabeth and her cousins had tears in their eyes. Elizabeth was deeply moved knowing if weren`t for Reddington, her poor father would go to prison leaving her alone, and her sisters too. She didn’t care about anything else but that.**

**-You did then, against my advice –Skarpsvard continued-  all those risky actions with Caul, I was the only one besides him, who gave you a hand even against my orders. You decided then to abandon our order,  you were then very unaware of the business  you were involved with us and you are still about many things.**

**I went against my orders and the advices of many people too when you went out of prison and came to me asking me to invest in your business plan to build your empire from scratch.  I believed in you… of course I got something from it, a lot of money and important relationships, secrets and all kind of convenient things but you know very well that even with the help of Caul and his clan, it was my backup to your Corporation what threw you to the highest targets in the world of the clans to reach the level you are now.**

**Many clans now depends  on your information, security and protection, besides their own, just keep in mind nowadays the technology is at the reach of anyone with enough money and there are many things that sometimes trick us and escapes from our sight, even to the best ones.**

**There is a particular factor to avoid an accurate prediction in anything: the randomness of life. Everyone is trying  to get a “fortune teller” as Michelle called it… to know what is going to happen, with the weather with the actions in wall street, among all the markets, with politics, with everything. There are formulas and procedures, you name them, and many intellectuals trying to decipher the exact formula to do it, to reach the success they are looking for.**

**But if life was so simple as to just unfold its secrets through a mathematical equation or something  like that on your hand and tell you exactly: Look! go here!, do that!,  find this!, and success will happen!… the history of our world wouldn’t be  this one.**

**The universe, the life, “god”, fate, destiny, or existence, whatever people want to call it has a twisted way to change things suddenly just when you think  you finally got it. Why? Because unexpected circumstances appear then changing everything… It doesn’t matter all your calculations, all the “expert” predictions. Even those who dared to produce wars at some point had to face things that went out of their hands. Look at the Vietnam`s war for instance as the smallest and lightest example of it.**

**The randomness of the diversity of all the elements involved in general in life can`t be fully predicted.   Some claim about the butterfly effect, and all those alternative theories… it doesn’t matter… What matters are our actions, our decisions and the people who interfere in all that.**

**Sometimes, as Elizabeth said, bad people does good things and bad people good ones, by mistake, by chance or by their own decision. We all interfere with everything, we are all relevant. And the kind of women that your wife and her family are, believe me, is very relevant... and they are deeply linked with that randomness I´ve talked about and with  patterns too...  
**

**You wanted the truth of why I am here, I am going to tell you what it is necessary for you to know and trust at least a bit in my intentions to be near you and your new family, as I can see I have no choice now, If I want your help and acceptance to do it...**

**Skarpsvard said now,  affected by the drug, as he kept drinking during all the dinner, and the alcohol usually didn`t do that much in him.**

**-Some people and machines are great to discover patterns and designs in everything around, I bet you have heard to Caul to say “Everything is written in  nature”. That is a classical line of the clans. Look at the fractals, all similar, look at a snowflake, humid dust frozen by the weather, beautiful and unique every single one of them.**

**Look at the patterns of the stars, the Pleiades, look at the star of the winds, each needle in a different direction, all of then connected to the center and with the north at the top, the easiest way to identify the route to find them all...**

**A star, a snowflake a star of the winds in several dimensions would describe a circle, a sphere. An “exact” compass. Look at the idea of time. The past, the present, the future. Some say all them are happening at the same time. Right now there are stars shining but they don`t exist anymore where they were once, but it`s light through the distance. – Skaprvard explained and then all the girls looked at Elizabeth and she just similed back to them amazed to find her own words in that strange man...**

**If you could draw time perhaps the easiest way would be a revolvent spiral...**

**Skarpsvard explained when Raymond was picturing the ring on the necklace Devry gave as an engagement and wedding ring to Nora.**

**-There are several elements in nature, look at the similarities in the DNA of animals and humans, a simple variation matters. The distance between a plant and an animal and a human is not that far as we thought it would...**

**All the alive beings have energy. All of it diverse in amount, force, power, transcendence, relevance, etc. We can`t label people in “good” and “bad” just as it is  simple to assume and think about it. There are several tones as the color`s spectrum. All this words to explain to you this truth are not mine. Came from the women in my past. My great grand mother and others. Long time ago women were worshiped as the mother earth was once the “god”, and back then if not perfect as such thing doesn’t exist, probably the world was working in a kinder  and wiser way, as a mother, not always… but usually does.**

**Then the males  overpowered them  by fear, and the patriarchal systems were spread all over the world faster and stronger with  heavy feet over the heads of the once fearless female warriors. Since then this world has been flying down, every time closer and closer to its self-destruction. Because we just take, but we don´t give anything in return. We don´t give birth to more. It is just a sustraction and  there is not a substantial addition to the equation, at the end we are going to the  bankruptcy and ruin.**

**I will never  say a feminist perspective would save the world, but neither the one that has been ruling for the biggest part of history, in fact that is mostly the cause of the negative chaos and evolution in history. There is no balance among both powers in human life in general. There is a deep hope in the clans that someday in a very far future, probably when we will be even closer to extinction, a productive equilibrium will arise If a majority would stand and act to get  a fair and balanced one…  The power  to share the well-being equally and fairly and find together a solution to the threat of the humanity itself...  
**

**Your wife and her family came from a martiarchy, a very important for us... one we need to start the change we wish...**

**All this is a stupid utopia. I know it very well, but whom from all of us tonight wouldn’t want that for mankind? I think we all would.  This is an idiocy but you wanted an explanation and I am giving it to you, even if I doubt about keep fighting very often. – He said altered  by the drug – I get fed up often lately… The majority of the people are cowards,  and they don`t want to work  hard  and get dirt and blood in their hands as we have done to protect ourselves and to protect innocents. All the government organizations against crime are compromised and often are accomplishes of the high heads, the corruption is everywhere….Most people like their chains, in fact they put them over their necks, gladly…**

**History is changing to worse, humanity is stock even if it keeps evolving, and we get just more and more advances in technology, and many are used by evil purposes, unfortunatelly... Look at one of the worst nightmares of human kind, the Second World War. How many lives wasted. How many forgotten and secret heroes from all over the world that were the key to stop the evilness, and among many other horrible things the idea of eugenics, genocide… mass extermination.**

**Even I confess I am not free from some racist ideas and prejudices I can say with honor that all lives matter and all what I have done, wrong or right had that principle guiding my actions. We all try to survive while millions of people are been poisoned with food, water, illnesses, contamination, even through the same medicines that should heal them etc… some of us are trying to do something about it, you and me, and all the men here for instance, we have been moving through very dirty waters to do something about it.**

**We are not the only ones, There were always people fighting too through history and time. Back then in the second war…. There were many Germans forced to be accomplishes of that evilness and many others who were sent to the concentration camps for protecting Jews and other people who fought against the Nazis. The resistance in Denmark and other northern European countries who tried to stop the ships with food and other very important supplies for Germany to be able to hold on the blocked routes to resist for longer that cruel war. The resistance in the north European countries was decisive then. They boycotted the germans, sacrificing their own lives to put more pressure over them to finish that damn war and make them surrender, among many other important and definive factors.**

**And then the interference of unexpected countries from the world like Mexico in that war. Many codes in Spanish were extremely useful then, created by latin women, there was a very effective  squad of airplanes from that country, and they were instructed by one of our best gentleman in history, Mc Douglas and all this helped almost at the end of the war with an important  mission in Taiwan.**

**Many people traveled back and forth from Europe to America and vice versa. Some of them escaped from the war after they accomplished their secret missions. The efforts of the Nazis to create a superior race failed, because there will be always people interfering to boycott the stupid idea that would destroy humanity as we know it…. Nevertheless nature creates the most unusual combinations of genes through the natural variations of blood mix in some human beings…And the importance of all this events I am mentioning is that they marked the past of the family of  you wife.. During the confusion of that war there were some of them who escaped to America.**

**Have you noticed that some people it doesn’t matter how cruel or bad or evil could be an environment or their circumstances, they will always will keep their kindness, their joy? Inspiring others to follow their example and spread the hope and the faith in the human race, to fight for justice and fairness, elevating with ther existence, we, simple human beings from a more transcendent way that only our rationality and logical abilities, and from our  animal status to something else, higher than just dust of stars?**

**Risenberg, Rosenklide, Volkertsen and I were raised nurtured by this beliefs and ideology.  Have you ever wonder about your wife`s extraordinary kind nature?- Skarpsvard smiled when he saw Reddington almost jumped when he heard him mentioning Elizabeth.**

**-What do you have to do with my wife?- Reddington said defensive realizing they were in the middle of something bigger than he thought.**

**-She is your wife. Nothing will change that. It is done, And that is the reason I am explaining all this to all of you right now.**

**One of those special blends made by nature: Elizabeth, Mariana, Michelle and the other women… all them, using a methaphor to explain it…. are the fractals of a very special  snowflake, that is the whole compass we have been looking for... Like a treasure map. Special human beings, the ones I`ve described to you before...  I want one of them to share my life with, same than my cousins. And Marriage is the only way to protect them from the greed of others in our clans...**

**Skarpsvard explained finally.  
**

**-So your interest in us is not sincere. You want something else when you want us for you, as if we were a thing instead people…. I knew there was a hidden cat with all this… Men… always spoiling everything…What do you know exactly about us?- Michelle then asked looking at his eyes while Risenberg was sighing afraid all this about would affect her decision to be with him and aware Skarpsvard knew more about it than he would know.**

**Risenberg looked at Holmgaard because of course he already knew what happened with him and Mariana as he was the first one that Rosenklide went to tell about it, and saw the same worried look in his eyes. Skarpsvard was playing a very dangerous card at his convenience and they were not sure how this would finish for them.**

**-It is not your turn to ask Michelle… anyway you are already engaged… - Skarpsvard answered with bitterness and drinking even more.**

**\- I don’t care. You are talking about us, so I demand to get an explanation- She said aware he knew things they didn’t and she needed to know.**

**&    &    &   &**

****

**The  dirty deal with the devil.**

_  
_

_“How many times did you_

_Search for me in your fantasies and end up crying_

_Instead of coming.”_

**_Rupi Kaur._ **

 

**-If I explain everything to you, then you will have to explain what I will ask from you too, and Mariana would have to promise to do two things I will ask from her and you will have to do one thing I will ask from you too.  You have to give me your word of honor.**

**-Don`t do it, it`s  a trap...- Mariana said looking at her with a warning in her eyes, a warning from him and also from her, so her sister wouldn`t interfere with her plan to get the information from Skarpsvard, as she as aware of their need for the truth that night.**

**-I know it is a trap…-Michelle answered looking at her.**

**-Do it –Elizabeth said.**

**-Dare and truth… Michelle… the choice is yours and Mariana too...**

**Skarpsvard insisted laughing with cruelty.**

**-Where is the trick? What is the dare?**

**Michelle asked  staring at him, until he answered.**

**-You are right in something, we have just meet, and we haven’t have enough time to know each other, and suddenly, Michelle is taken and Holmgaard feels like he is the owner of Mariana. That is not fair for me and Wind-Sköld.**

**So, I think it would be somewhat fair if Mariana would allow me to kiss her, and she would have to kiss me too, at least they would be making a decision knowing what you are losing if you chose those two...**

**Skarpsvard said triumphant and laughing.**

**-Son of….- Holmgaard said furious hitting the arm of the couch with his fist. While Mariana narrowed her eyes trying to think with a cold mind.**

**-And what is the second thing I will have to do…-Mariana asked.**

**-The same thing that Michelle will have to do…- Skarpsvard said knowing he already gave them enough information and taking advantage of the fact that there were some things that weren`t known not even by Risenberg and Rosenklide.**

**-What is that thing?- Risenberg asked turning on a cigar with a cruel look in his eyes.**

**-Michelle and Mariana will have to kiss Wind-Sköld too.- Skarpsvard laughed loud looking at their faces.**

**-Stop Skarpsvard- Reddington interrupted- You are playing with volcanos and I am afraid you will finish reduced to ashes by this women… If something I know is how deep they burn with their mouth- He explained looking at Elizabeth  - Even… you are right in something…  they are free women and the choice is theirs.**

**-You are a bastard!- Risenberg looked at Skarpsvard with hate.**

**-You don`t have to do that for me- Volkertsen said talking very loud, for all of them to listen –I won`t put you both though something like that, I am sorry Skarpsvard, you are my brother and you know I love you  man, but, I have my own code. And I know when to accept I have been defeated, even if it hurts. After all I am a Viking. They are Valkyries to me. I won`t dare to hurt them on purpose in any way...**

**Volkertsen said standing up.**

**All looked surprised at Volkertsen. Then Mariana and Michelle looked at each other.**

**-We will give you what you want. But…-Mariana told him - But you will have to compromise - Michelle continued-  your word of honor you will never dare to touch us ever again without our consent.**

**-Deal… - Skarpsvard said pleased ignorant of the game the women had planned.- I give you all my word of honor, not without your consent.**

**-I am out of all this games - Volkertsen said - I don`t care if you get mad with me Skarpsvard, I won`t ruin Michelle`s happiness with Risenberg. We never were  friends mostly because I knew you needed me more, than I needed more friends than only you. I am sorry Michelle and I am sorry Mariana. I will have to deal with my thirst by my own, as I`ve always done!- He sighed. – What you are doing is wrong Steff. Don`t be an asshole, just tell them what you are authorized to tell and let them decide what to do.**

**-No. Everything has a price. Everyone has to pay, I have payed for it too. They should if they want more information. –Skarpsvard upset with Wind-Sköld said looking at him angry.**

**Mariana and Michelle looked at each other eyes, while Holmgaard was trying to hide his anger. He couldn’t understand how important was for them to know about their past, because even they knew some things they wanted to know everything Skarpsvard seemed to know and they needed to understand, why their lives were always turbulent and not stable, with so many strange things that they weren’t able to explain.**

**They were shocked just as Elizabeth was about knowing what Reddington did for Sam, and they were determined to know all the possible about the past.**

**-Honestly Skarpsvard…-Mariana told him- I am tired of being in constant danger without knowing exactly why if we always tried to keep a simple and peaceful life we are always in the middle of troubles with dangerous people.**

**Risenberg and Holmgaard looked at each other.**

**-And you don`t care about our opinions- Risenberg said with a fake calm, talking for both.**

**-There is a painting in the wall that looks the same than the dresses that were sent for us to wear tonight. We have the same kind of shawl in our shoulders. And we have a feeling this is related with a… situation in the past… All of you are murderers and  scary monsters, trying to tie our lives and destiny, if such thing would exist, to your weird lives and you dare to ask if we care about you? Did you care about our opinions?- Michelle answered angry and drugged.**

**-That is the problem Michelle with making promises to people you have just met, they can hide you things, promise you the moon and the stars and  then… bum!, they were lying to you…**

**Skarpvard laughed replying.**

**-Michelle, you saw the painting when you arrived here and you said yes after that. –Risenberg tried to talk in the best calm possible way.**

**-True… but I didn’t know there was a strange spooky theory behind your interest to be with me. All of you are really strange people and who knows what you really want from us. A special “bride” with a weird blood combination?... All this is so fucking weird!. You better start thinking in a logical and real explanation because all this is simply and absolutely mad. Meanwhile you find the words to explain me all that shit Risenberg, I am sorry but I have to get the truth.**

 

 

** **

**Come here, Volkertsen.- Michelle called him- I have something important to tell you.**

**Volkertsen walked near her.**

**She drank some water and then looking at his eyes she explained.**

**-You are a good man, and you are a good friend daring to tell Skarpsvard he is doing wrong, I am so fucking drunk, but you really deserve a kiss for that, honey - She said pulling his tie to put him close to her, he tried to stop her, looking at the angry face of Risenberg.**

**-Look at my eyes- Michelle continued- This kiss is not from me, but from one of my other sisters, perhaps you could be the one for her...- Then she kissed softly and fast his lips and slipped her tongue inside his mouth, he did the same, hugging her slowly. She entangled her tongue in his, her kiss was so full of tenderness  that made him feel a little bit of heaven in his heart. It was as if her soft soul was caressing his with extreme care, licking his dry scars to help him to heal. She counted to three, then he tried to suck her tongue and she stopped him when the three number sound as an alarm to protect their hearts.**

**-Remember… Not me… but another sister.- Michelle said taking another glass of water to drink while Skarpsvard was enjoying his revenge looking at Risenberg terribly jealous face even he knew why were they doing all those mad things.**

**Volkertsen looked at Michelle then with a wide smile. Knowing he would protect her against anyone. She winked at him with an accomplice air between them. Then she gave him her fist to touch**

**-C`mon big bad monster… Now it`s  your turn with me. But first let me tell you a little secret- Mariana said whispering in his ear making him look at her surprised.**

**-Some people- Mariana told him drinking her water.- Believe they own others just by having a paper or for being related by blood. The truth is no one belongs to anyone if we don’t want it, with or without a paper or a blessing. And we make our own family choosing from the ones that stay with us through good and bad times.  
**

**You have a noble heart and we want you with us. Even if you are involved in all this weird stuff you had the courage to say no to take advantage of us, even against your brother, and your own interests. We value integrity and loyalty as a very expensive trait not anyone can afford... We are taking you with us, as a brother.  Remember, Two sisters and only  one could be for you. Choose carefully.**

**Mariana closed her eyes and slipped her hand in front of her face as if she were pulling a mask on her face, pulled his neck close to her and kissed him aggressively biting his mouth to slide her tongue and suck his while he was taken by surprise, feeling as if her poison were watering his soul with new and fresh life through his mouth. He took her by her waist sucking her tongue too, she count until three while he was flying highly intoxicated with her and then she pushed him away now, with all her strength, making him almost fall.**

**Then she laughed so joyful and carefree that made Reddington to see Maria in her. He saw Elizabeth face looking at them with the exact same naughty face than Mariana, and Michelle… then Mariana winked at her sisters, drinking water again.**

**The only one suffering a hell was Holmgaard. He knew the worst was about to happen but he didn’t say a word and started to smoke madly desperate. He made a big mistake not telling her the whole  truth before.**

**All the things that Skarpsvard already told them, were enough reason for her to be even more mad at him than before and he knew it.**

**Mariana warned him before, he thought he would have more time to tell her the truth, but he never thought Skarpsvard would make the extremely risky move he did and he was about to do that night. That night Holmgaard would painfully learn his lesson.  
**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

****

**The dangerous kiss**

 

 

_“Wouldn't it be good to forget everything_

_even if it's just for tonight? Indulge in pleasure..._

_breathe a sweet poison deep into your lungs...”_

**_SebastiAn_ **

_“...lust is only a sweet poison for the weakling,_

_but for those who will with a lion's heart_

_it is the reverently reserved wine of wines.”_

**_Friedrich Nietzsche_ **

 

**Mariana then sighed internally... It was her turn to be a real bitch and to do the dirty work for all of them, and give Skarpsvard a lesson that if they all were lucky, it would stop him to mess again with her, mainly and with the others too and could lead him to start healing a bit and to understand he needed to be a bit more considerate with the feelings of the others and less self centered and selfish, so they could build something with him for their own protection and his happiness too.**

**-Are you sure, this is the only way you will tell us the truth about our past?- Mariana asked as a last chance to Skarpsvard, who smiled thinking he would get at least a bite of what he wanted.**

**-Completely sure.**

**-Will  you accept the consequences of your actions tonight?**

**-I will…**

**-Ok, this was your last chance, I am warning you, I am  nothing else than a big trouble ... you know I am only doing this to know what you have promised over your honor.**

**\- I know…**

**-Ok… Damn! Just when I was trying to be a good girl again… Anyway…- She said flirty  trying to fool Skarpsvard, biting her inferior lip left side and passing the tip of her tongue over her upper teeth, winking at him.**

**She didn’t want Holmgaard to watch what she was going to do, so she asked Steffensen to go to the next room.**

**-This is going to be just a one time thing, then you will accomplish your part of the deal, let’s go to the studio.**

**He agreed and left his jacket and tie over a table and they walked there.**

**She  took a deep breath and she closed her eyes and when she opened them again she saw Skarpsvard looking at her defying, standing at the end of the room,  with a couch behind his back.  She made a really big circle with her index finger in the air starting above her head to close to the floor, and closing it above her head too, she  put her palms  close to her heart and then together in a prayer  sliding one hand down and the other up.**

**She jumped the circle she drew in the air running   her knees towards Skarpsvard. She run so fast as a leopard jumping over him, crashing against his body with violence grabbing  herself from his shoulders first and then from the back his neck with her arms and her legs wrapping around him.**

**He felt her warm hands over his head and her eyes looking at his blue eyes, hers were shining so bright that he had to blink, then she let the force of the impulse of the jump to hit her mouth with his mouth kissing him fast and deeply searching in his open mouth for his tongue sucking it, while he was slipping his hands over her derriere to hold her, feeling her sweet flavor In his mouth slowly dissolving in his, a exotic warm honey over his tongue.  
**

**She gave a bit to his lips and to his tongue provoking his erection, He was still kissing her with his eyes wide open, as she was too, and she let escape a very soft moan, while he pressed her against him, feeling her warm core through the fabrics of their clothes, then the desire she turned on in her eyes thinking about Holmgaard burned his eyes with such sweet and desperate need in her look, when she trembled in his arms thinking in the arms of the other man, when he put her against the wall, rubbing himself against her, closing his eyes finally, completely drunk tasting the fresh humidity of her mouth drinking some drops of heaven, and then she let him suck her tongue counting to three, as he was sunk in her paradise and she was still praying inside her mind with her palms over his head.**

**The brief seconds while she was counting to three, he drank the sweetest essence of her being,  looking  again at her loving eyes and feeling her trembling tongue vibrating violent though his soul, grabbing his  and shaking it, so hard, making him feel so lost in time, burning in a passionate enervating taste of pure dangerous love, even that kiss didn`t last for long but some seconds,  The illogical magic with all those women.**

**Suddenly she put her feet on the ground when she got the three on her mind and pushed him to the couch with such strength that he was literaly thrown to the couch by her with her hands on his chest, just when she said:**

**-Learn!**

**Skarpsvard felt a warm wave through his skin, it was not just a wave of desire, it was something else that he couldn’t decipher and left him breathless.**

**They didn’t notice that Raymond was holding to Holmgaard as Risenberg too, they were already inside the room taking care that Skarpsvard wouldn’t take advantage of her. Being witness of Mariana`s kindness slowly poisoning and hurting Skarpsvard to try to heal him and tie his heart to all of them for something else than just his selfish interests... Even he hurt her with his request and hurt Holmgaard too.  She didn`t see them because they were behind her, and Skarpsvard didn’t notice them because he was focus in getting what he wanted.**

**Mariana laughed, exactly in the same way that Maria did. Closing an eye to Skarpsvard and then to Reddington when she passed by near him, sloftly touching his cheek smiling, making him feel again that electric touch, as she walked out ignoring the others.**

**Reddington would swear she saw her, as Maria, walking so light through the air as if she was sliding over an ice ring. She saw her  jumping the circle she made in the air, just where she drew it and to get out of there still laughing and running fast.**

**Raymond checked his clock. As Elizabeth asked him to do it when she saw him going there to take care of Mariana. A 33 seconds kiss.  That was it.**

 

 

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

 

**The payment: Truths and mysteries and Reddington`s daughter.**

 

_"Once upon a time, in some out of the way corner of that universe which is dispersed into numberless twinkling solar systems, there was a star upon which clever beasts invented knowing. That was the most arrogant and mendacious minute of "world history," but nevertheless, it was only a minute. After nature had drawn a few breaths, the star cooled and congealed, and the clever beasts had to die. One might invent such a fable, and yet he still would not have adequately illustrated how miserable, how shadowy and transient, how aimless and arbitrary the human intellect looks within nature. There were eternities during which it did not exist. And when it is all over with the human intellect, nothing will have happened._

**_On Truth and Lie in an Extra Moral Sense. 1873 Friederich Nietzche_ **

**Mariana left Skarpsvard burning and burned by  her fire. All his body contaminated by her. Raymond felt pity for him. Even if he was not aware of the plan of the others he had an idea of what they were doing, and he was going to be on their side. But he couldn`t avoid to remember the time he was blind like Skarpsvard, and how painful was to learn that lesson and heal.**

**Holmgaard walked after her and Risenberg too. Holmgaard was hurt. And he saw her  spitting on the floor and cleaning her mouth with the sleeve of her clothes with a comptempt gesture that made him feel better even he was not feeling good. She went to a bathroom  then.**

**When she came back. All were there waiting for her to start. Skarpsvard stared at her walking  and sitting in Reddington`s couch, at his right side. And Elizabeth still lying at his left side.**

**-It`s your turn for your payment, you already got what you asked for- Mariana said with a double sense, looking serene into his eyes, holding his mesmerized look.**

**All of them were “high” and wild. That was the purpose of the drug. What Skarpsvard never planned was to be taking the same drug and not noticing it`s effects on him.**

**-Yes. I got even more than I expected to get.-Skarpsvard said hypnotized by her.**

**-Then start paying Skarpsvard, because I am tired of waiting- Michelle said upset with him.**

**-What do you know about us?- Elizabeth asked.**

**-There are special designs written by nature in some people – Skarpsvard finally started answering - some… particular combinations that produces this kind of individuals… the fractals, They are able to create around a great beauty through many means. Beautiful special beings…Not for how do they look, or what do they do for a living, or how important in the usual meaning of the word they could be. Some were born with this potential but only a few are able to “bloom” in this way for explaining it with a simple metaphor.**

**Often very simple women, who go through life sometimes hiding, but they are relevant pieces in the life of many by the consequences of their actions and words… usually pushing others to do great, positive, meaningful, transcendent things with their lives, in such unexpected way that will touch other lives too… even if that people won`t realize about it or recognize their influence in them or if they will reciprocate and return that gift.**

**Usually the fractals won`t receive reciprocation, and are forgotten or humiliated often by the ones that, even through their own effort too, achieved an “important” position due to the special people next to them. But the fractals always overcome the fact that they will be often hurt by the ones that were somewhat pushed by their special souls to reach their elevated position.**

**When they accomplished their mission if they don´t find the reciprocation they would deserve, they just leave and disappear.**

**The group of this special people often are at the middle of the eye of the hurricanes, by “coincidence” or by the consequence of their actions, even if some of them would be considered failures, mistakes or victories. Their strongest virtue is their kindness even if many think kindness means weakness. It takes more effort and courage to give than to take, to create rather than to  destroy and to be kind than to be selfish and cruel. We know that very well and in our own flesh Reddington…**

**Steffensen explained to him looking at Elizabeth.**

**-The mission of the fractals is not about to receive or to expect a recognition or a reciprocation, but to create the necessary effect to push the others around, to move the cords, the walls, the elements that in a chain reaction together with that “randomness” that is not really that “random” but  (and I still struggle to believe in this) probably an invisible net knitted secretly in a complicated harmonious way  by the great mystery behind all existence to make a melody, will provoke a unexpected relevant change at the end through time.**

**To say her exact words: The melody is the song we are singing with our voices when we are acting through our brief existence. The melody that is part of the noise of life. We don’t know the real purpose often of it, some say that it is love, as we don`t know for certain what happens afterlife. What we know is that our actions are the facts that define our history and the history of mankind and the actions made by true love are the most transcendent of all.**

**Skarpsvard looked at all of them, meanwhile Elizabeth, Michelle and Mariana were  looking among them surprised to hear their  same words in a mouth of a foreigner.  
**

**-Look at your wife. Reddington…I don`t know her, but I know she has a partial amnesia due to a high stress. Empaths, in any degree they would have of that gift-curse… sensitive people exposed to the cruelty and the weight of things that are all the opposite of their nature often suffer that kind of  weird “illness”…**

**I know she saved your life and the life of others in the car she was driving, as the lives of many passengers in that bus last Sunday. According to the experts that analyzed the accident, it was going to be a real tragedy. Nevertheless no one died. The maneuver she performed, in those terrible conditions, as it was the sudden detachment of rocks covered with snow thrown from the hill at that precise moment and  at that incredible  speed, was kind of a “fortunate miracle” Then you helped her to achieve the complete victory when you  got out all the people from the car  before it would explode even you were deeply hurt and close to die too, as she was during and after the “accident”...Some important people for us, were traveling in that bus too, even all people are important in one or another way.  
**

**Risenberg is not an easy person. Neither Holmgaard, Volkertsein and you know very well the kind of man I am. Did you look at yourself a while ago in your wife`s room?... She has you still under her spell after 19 years…**

**Steffensen sighed amazed, and Elizabeth smiled shy to Reddington, who took her hand smiling too.  
**

**\- I know you have a special taste for aesthetics. Even if we are different… Your “sisters in law” spent some time with me and them this morning having breakfast, an unfortunate “accident” happened when my distraction watching Michelle made me hurt her involuntarily   That fact forced them somehow to allow themselves to sit in our table, let us interact and talk with them... I can see your wife has a similarity to them in her way to perceive the world and talk about it…**

**And I guess you can agree with me they are the kind of women able to transform anything in something better, deeper and more beautiful.  you can feel their nurturing kindness, their soft and deep warmth. Exactly as some women in the past of our clan.**

**Their willingness to sacrifice themselves for what they think it is right, fair, good and valuable in a world sunk in decadence, where those things apparently doesn`t matter anymore, as the value of chivalry… as the principles and the code of honor we have been living and raised in…now out of fashion. I know I haven’t behave as a gentleman tonight. You just saw Mariana “sacrificing” herself kissing the devil…**

**Skarpsvardsaid looking at her with mad desire and sadness for her rejection.**

**-The winners, the champions, the people in power above us, moving the threads behind the toys in the governments and the big corporations would say with contempt that simply the stupid  losers do it by ignorance and lack of intelligence and assertiveness. After all they have reached those positions by stepping in the heads of whoever, for them the people are only necessary as a means to get something.**

**But they underestimate the power of this strange “troyan horses”... those random indivuduals able to finish even with empires with a simple action that activates  the kind of chain-reaction that will change everything, beyond any prognostics…**

**I belong to a family that believes in chivalry, in the construction of a better world for us, our children and the future generations even little by little and facing the actual facts of life nowadays it would seem an impossible task to do, ever.**

**As I ´ve said before the simple truth is: We have been trying to locate a special blend, a lost branch that belongs to our clans  that escaped  from our clans before the first war and to America during the Second World War. We think your wife and her “cousins” belong to them and we want them back in our lives. I think this is enough to explain to you why, we want to be near you, your wife and her family...**

**\- Skarpsvard… - Reddington told him to calm the waters - I appreciate your explanation even if it’s not enough and you will need to give us more details, I am thankful for  your help in the past, first at all. But now let me ask you and  please answer me. Is this just a calculated interest? Do you want one of this women just for the promise of a “probable” push to do “great” things with the rest of your life? (By the way you can do that  just by yourself.)  Do you want one of them just by the promise of a “transcendent victory” with your life?…**

**-Not only I do want one of them for those reasons, Volkertsen, Risenberg and Holmgaard too, and if they deny it they are lying to themselves and to Mariana and Michelle. We want what any human being wants, but we want it with them.**

**Anyway I won`t talk for them but for myself. I like both, Michelle and Mariana. I think with either of them I would fall in love eventually, even if I am not sure if they are  the one I have been looking for since years ago.  But they had rejected me already.  The “magic” among us is given by the fact that we are descendants of fractals too, we match perfectly with them. You have said there are more of them outside. The trouble is, I can see only two  here, and both have the same face.**

**You have Elizabeth. Remember you told me your story long time ago. I just learned recently she was your “Lizbeth”.  Even if you lost her for a long time. You have her now. And you had her in the past. I had, and I have no one. It is just Frau Herz-Barater, Volkertsen  and his father, the ones that really care about me. That`s it. I guess my buttler (who is a third degree uncle uf us) care about me even more than all the rest of my relatives.**

**You ask me if is this a calculated interest. Yes it is. But not as you would think. Who doesn’t want to be loved by a good woman? Who doesn`t want a guarantee of a noble heart when yours have been broken so many times to count.**

**-I bet you have broken many more- Mariana replied.**

**-I guess. What about you? Haven`t you broke any?...- He asked looking at her eyes implying things with his sentence.**

**\- Cruel people create bitches- She said, defensive.**

**\- It is the same, Mariana. Cruel men and women create bitches and beasts and monsters... That terribly simple... Anyway, you are right Reddington, we can do great and transcendent things for us and the others, just by ourselves…  isn`t it what we are building here after all?.  You are 50, I am 51 years old. You lost a daughter. And I never had any. You never loved  for real to any woman  until you found Elizabeth. I never found anyone...but the shadow of a promise that I am trying to figure it out... Can you imagine that emptiness? It hurts...**

**Skarpsvard said looking at Mariana and Michelle.**

**-But that has nothing to do with us…- Michelle said.**

**-What else do you know about them that we ignore- Risenberg asked to him.**

**-There are somethings that you don`t know. that I discovered recently. First at all, I am sorry Raymond… I have to talk about this openly to explain everything in a clear way: There is something very painful I have to tell you, that is related with your daughter and indirectly with the fractals… but you will understand, and you all with this example that even if you want to think we are just brainwashed people or mad for our ideas, this is real and affects others. We all are related and meant to be together.**

**Raymond  sat on the couch very tense, but he wanted to hear everything, and he didn’t say a word.**

**-The lover of the mother of your child, was not just that. You were targeted. I don’t know why if at that moment even you belonged to the order you were not active and your code name was top secret. You were working as a simple musician. That man was going to do the same than others did to the family of Caul… when Elizabeth`s mother died defending the children and the people in the night club. The only things I know is that all  this people kidnap children. We believe there are specific different groups abducting children for the following purposes:**

**Some of them are protected by being stolen from the evil kidnappers by another ghost group, and  placed in other homes and trained to help them to escape a bigger danger than the one they were exposed and to fight against any kind of danger wherever they are living. That is the A group, the people who save them deserve a prize, even the pain for the parents its the same...**

**The B group. The children have special genes and they are kidnapped to be used as rat labs or to be given as adoptive children to people in power that is “craving for special descendence” when they can`t have their own.**

**The C group. The children have special blends of blood that make them unique, intellectually or physically and they are chosen for eugenics purposes.**

**The D group. Children with exceptional abilities and high IQ trained for different purposes, usually as war machines and as a spies.**

**The E group. They are used as replacement parts for the organ markets, children`s traffic, for prostitution, work labor, name it. They are “cattle”…**

**The F group. They are often very good looking children, sadly used… to be hunted, raped, murdered and even to be eaten by some special “elite” of people in power and their barbaric disgusting customs and evil rites.**

**I am sorry  If I am making you cry. That is the real evilness of the world. The evilness just for the evilness. Bored evil people that has nothing to do and only find pleasure hurting. No one will discover them, because they are often at the top of the “chain food” In a chain of corruption where many demons know what kind of demon is the other but they shut up, because they have their own garbage to cover too.**

**We call this group on power: “Die geschwärzten Dämonen”/The darkened demons and some of them are members of “The cabal” or “Die hohl”/The Hollow as we call them in our clans. All this information can`t leave this room, as we operate under the highest secrecy, and our lives and the lives of our families depends on this…**

**-So, my daughter was going to be abducted.-Raymond asked with anger and tears falling from his eyes.**

**-Yes. Our sources think that probably if lucky… for the C or D group worst case scenario… the last groups… I am sorry Raymond… The smoke of the fire took her life. And believe me. Probably, even if it was a horrible tragedy… it was the best that could happen to your daughter – Skarpsvard said with a knot in his throat.**

**Reddington covered his face and started to cry as a child. Elizabeth`s heart felt a deep pain flooding her and making a tremendous effort with her stomach, to move in the couch she got closer to hug him. Mariana put a hand over his head. Michelle looked at Skarpsvard with her face full of tears with her worst fear reflected in her eyes.**

**Risenberg was trembling with hate and pain looking at Michelle`s face. Holmgaard was looking at Mariana`s eyes both knowing they were suffering too and their hearts were breaking.**

**-So- Michelle asked to Skarpsvard, cleaning her tears - the obvious conclusion is that if the intended abduction of his daughter was related to this groups, Besides the issue about us being fractals… Were  we targeted too?**

**-Yes… that kind of danger Is off, as you are now adults, but back then at that time, our agent reported back that the possible branch of our clans that escaped to America had high probabilities of being targeted too, for several of those reasons unfortunately… -Skarpsvard looked at them sighing. He didn’t want to make them suffer in that way. But it was better to say the worst part first.**

**\- I want you to find comfort, Reddington… In the fact that she didn’t suffer.  I don`t know more details, but this. You had a Mexican woman working as a maid in your house. She was also the nanny of your daughter. When that man provoked the fire to hide his tracks, your maid was alerted by the agent that send her there to watch over you, and your family, he told her  he had information that made him to discover your daughter was going to be abducted.**

**Your maid was unaware of many things, and she was, I believe… a very good woman. We tried to protect you and your family too,  though this agent... The mexican heard your wife and her lover arguing, and saw him turning on the fire, your maid, knowing that it would scare your girl, gave her a substance to make her sleep, while she was trying to escape with your child on her arms. But that man beat your wife to take your child and when he saw what the Mexican was trying to escape with your daughter, he beat the poor woman too.**

**When he finished hurting them, it was too late… the fire was too big. She heard him say he needed to escape even without the child. Your wife was already dead by the smoke, your maid crawled on the floor trying to get out of there with your girl. She saw you coming desperate through the door. She said you didn’t notice her by the dense smoke, she left your daughter in front of your sight, and she escaped crawling when she saw that you took your daughter in your arms. The woman even got some burns  too, trying to save your child. She did what she could, if that man wouldn`t stop her and beat her, probably she would make it with the girl alive.**

**The woman didn`t want to answer to the police, because she was an illegal Mexican worker that your wife hired without too much questions as she was a very “cheap” worker to pay for all her work in your house,  according with the information...**

**The Mexican thought your child was safe with you, when she left your house. She called our agent and told him what happened. Our agent took her with a doctor to receive some medical care for her burns and gave her some money to disappear. Of course we hide in the autopsy the substance she gave your child, something  that made her sleep.**

**Reddington looked at Skarpsvard.**

**-You didn’t know about this…**

**\- No. It was revealed to me very recently…**

**-By who?**

**-I can`t tell you that, you don`t belong to the order anymore and you know the consequences of breaking the information code. Death.**

**-Death was what that murdered deserved for what he did to my daughter.- Reddinton said with hate and bitternes, but relieved knowing now his daughter didn`t suffer.  
**

**-The trouble was, Raymond that when you went after him and you killed that bastard  and  later then, when you blamed yourself for giving the final shot to his brother that night with Sam and Caul, you put in danger many things, more than you could imagine, you spoiled our operation to dismantle some of those damn criminal groups  and at the end of all that mess… you finished in prison.**

**You tied the order`s hands to help you, without exposing the order to be discovered, hunted and murdered... There were many lives in risk Reddington, it was not just your life, it was not just your fight, there were more people involved... the lives of innocent children involved...**

**You didn`t listen to me when I asked you to wait for justice, you and Caul didn`t listen even to Sam Snow who was always trying to calm you down and protect you and Caul, and the end all of you finished with a bomb in hands and it blowed up  affecting all of you  and others too, in different and terrible ways…**

**-You are right. I didn`t. But  I know now the most important of all that…She didn’t suffer…**

**Reddington said relieved.**

**-No. The Mexican gave her word of honor to our agent and the real autopsy revealed it too.**

**Reddington sighed, more calm now.**

**-You are right, I dint listen. I am sorry If I don’t care about anything else right now, but what truly matters to me is that despite the pain of knowing the dark reasons why my daughter died, I know I would choose death instead the horrible future that could happen to her. Thank you Skarpsvard. A very heavy weight from my soul has been lifted knowing  she didn’t suffer. I can let her go now... In fact... It is strange. I don`t have more bitter tears to cry for her now. I feel at peace finally…**

**Reddington said crying but at peace.**

**-She is your angel- Elizabeth deeply moved, told him cleaning his tears and looking at his eyes - She will be always with you... -She hugged him tenderly with her only free arm.**

**Raymond then, smiled with hope, looking at her bright eyes, remembering Maria`s promise and Elizabeth`s promise. The seed of hope and faith was watered with his tears that night. Elizabeth was there, next to him, hugging  and comforting him, despite her amnesia, despite to hear he was a murderer.  And she was not scared of him or thinking he was the monster and she should run away from him.  He took a deep breathe. Then he looked at Michelle and Mariana. And he smiled to them thankful.**

**Reddington…- Michelle told him- Sometimes in some circumstances the best t is to choose between two evils the lesser…**

**-I know now Michelle…**

**Reddington sighed again, feeling renewed. That strange sensation as when Maria healed him. The same déjà vu when he saw Mariana pushing Skarpsvard after kissing and praying for his friend and touching his face at the end, with her remaining love in her hand. He felt his heart repaired and cleaned by knowing the truth.**

**-You are hiding something.- Mariana stood up and walked towards Skarpsvard. Then she sat next to him, with her elbow over the border of the back of the couch and her hand holding her head, folding her knees above the seat.**

**-Ask your question, If I know the answer I will tell you about it… -Skarpsvard said, taking her hand in his hand and kissing it, knowing she was doing it to get information from him, but enjoying the process.**

**-Who was that Mexican woman?**

**-A  relative of our agent, he told us.**

**-Who was your… agent?**

**-He was… Sam Snow of course!…- Skarpsvard said looking at their surprised faces.**

**-My daddy!- Elizabeth was out of breath, Raymond  turned his head to look at Skarpsvard, astonished.**

**-Yes.**

**-Sam was the only father we had – Mariana sighed and she saw Holmgaard`s tension in his fists looking at her near Skarpsvard.**

**-Tell me more about my dad- Elizabeth asked.**

**\- Betrayal is punished with death. So… Elizabeth, Mariana, Michelle, believe me when I say I don`t know much more and the few things I know I am not authorized to tell you… because you don`t belong to the order…otherwise I would tell you that too.**

**-What was the name of that woman who tried to save my daughter?- Reddington looked at Skarpsvard asking.**

**-I don`t honestly know… she was your maid…you should remember…-Skarpsvard replied, ironical despite his best efforts for not being that way with Reddington during those delicate moments when part of the truth was being revealed to all of them, but precisely to Raymond.  
**

**-I don`t. I can`t even remember her face… - He said ashamed.**

**-Probably you won’t… Our grandma used to call them “the invisible guardians” - Mariana told Reddington.- She always told us to try to be humble like them…**

**-I owe that woman the peace I feel today- Raymond sighed - Wait… if she was a relative of Sam, then… she was your relative….**

**-That is strange Raymond. Liz was sixteen, we were more or less same age, for that time Nina, our aunts, all of them were dead. We were living alone… Father Sam was the only one alive.-Michelle was confused.**

**Raymond exhaled deeply with a cigar in his hand.**

**-There are many secrets and mysteries around us all. I wonder if someday we will know everything about all the things that happened in our past.- he said.**

 

 

**& &&&&&&&&&&**

****

**The fractals**

_“Underneath this reality in which we_

_and have our being, another and_

_altogether different reality lies concealed”_

_“He whispered he loved me_

_And the storm in me fell silent”_

_**Jenn Satsune** _

 

 

 

**-Now, Skarpvard please tell me all what you know about the fractals, about us – Mariana said close to his face, driving him crazy with her smell.**

**-You don`t need to try to manipulate me this way Mariana... I promised I would tell you all I can,  and I will. Stop playing with me, I am not your toy, I am not Holmgaard, if you want me, I am here, If not, better be careful with me... There are some things I don`t even know. But the birthmark in your thigh is a signal  passed by generations. There have been more compasses with different birth marks  in other parts of their bodies as far as I know. Some of them attract power and “fortune”. Every clan look for their own, according to their ambitions.**

**-And what do we attract?- Mariana got closer to him while Holmgaard pressure pot was boiling harder.**

**\- All your compass in general would provoke around: True love, evolution, justice, beauty, peace and joy.**

**Your compass is one of the most ancient of all, not many know about your kind of compass, as it doesn’t bring the kind of power that many would want,  but a special kind of  destruction and construction  that just a few would wish, your compass has been hidden and it has been forgotten.  The order have been covering the track of compasses for generations. You can believe this or not.**

**But… look at the story of Reddington and Elizabeth. Usually the north fractal, and other positons inside the compass have a stronger blend of all the others, but the north is more susceptible to be hurt physically and emotionally. Even if all the fractals attract the chaos, the north is the weakest one  of the two of them, who drags the others into the situations the randomness will place them to be the instrument of evolution and transformation.**

**-Damn!, My daddy was  right. We are a magneto for trouble…- Elizabeth shook her head.**

**-Yep…..We all are… - Michelle extended her legs feeling tired over Risenberg looking at Mariana – But honestly Skarpsvard I think your family is nuts for thinking we are all that you have said.**

**-Ok, Michelle  I`ve told you all what I can tell. Now you tell me. What were you told about your… condition or whatever you want to call it.**

**-It is not what you think Skarpvard... for all of us, this is just natural and simple.  We grew up with old people around, people with old values, customs, traditions and rules of behavior. We learned by the example of their lives. They were a very eclectic crazy mix of the very old with the new, inside the context of their age and the things they experienced, they always were lving in a time out of real time, and we did it too, with them... They all past away one after the other when we were still teenagers, until we were the only ones left, we had to survive alone at that early age, with any privilege but our freedom as  nobody cared about us but Sam from far away...**

**Michelle`s face had a deep sadness that moved deeply Skarpsvard`s heart.**

**-You have said- Mariana continued- that your family had chivalry as a principle, we did too. But something is true… and we have to recognize that. Most of our childhood and teenager years they had us hidden for one of another reason, we lived always trying to avoid this or that "dangerous" situation, according to the aunts and Sam... just remember Lizzie, the times your dad had to leave you with  us and the aunties..  Our house was hidden, we were used to hide your dad`s truck whenever we were going to town…**

**Then when you came with father Sam to live with us… he was working out of town, he had a lot of travels, and Ezra was the one on charge… but anyway we did whatever we wanted… those were wild and crazy times… Your dad, great grandma Nina, grand Nico, the aunties, trained all of us for different things. For us that was normal, as we didn’t go to a school until we had to go to high school… we were a mess, always in trouble. Ezra already did high school, but he had to take some classes anyway I guess as a pretext to be there watching after us…**

**-Lizzie…-Mariana remembered then trying to cheer them up- Do you remember when we used to go to that lake…river, whatever…**

**-And we used to go into the water entirely naked!- Michelle smiled then again.**

**-With flower`s crowns in our heads, music, sandwiches and kool aid in bottles…-Elizabeth said laughing  
**

**-And Ezra made a swing for us below a tree- Mariana laughed with her eyes glowing.**

**-Elizabeth never wanted to learn to swim by fear but she liked to go inside the water for some seconds….-Michelle mocked her.**

**-Who was Ezra?-Risenberg asked.**

**-Ezra and Harry were the sons of  Leonard Caul. They escaped with Sam and Liz when I went to prison- Raymond explained to him.**

**-So, you were swimming naked with them… -Volkertsen finally intervened again smiling with lust.**

**\- Yes, sometimes, sometimes we went alone, without them.**

**\- What a fucking paradise! Hell yeah!... I truly envy those lucky bastards!- Volkertsen yelled making all of them laugh, feeling relieved after all the past tension.**

**-I am sorry for disappointing you, dirty monster but Harry was always gay and Ezra was always fucking older women…- Mariana explained, lost in her memories.  
**

**-Damn! Such a waste!- Volkertsen laughed loud.**

**-We were innocent, Volkertsen…- Michelle continued - we were free, young, healthy, there was no malice in what we did. We were the party wherever we went. We had our music band, we were invited to many parties to sing and dance, and earn some money besides being waitress and store employees.**

**We didn’t have a great wardrobe, we were using whatever, old dresses from our aunts. Nowadays people call that “vintage”… ha,ha!  Sam didn`t care much about superficial things but surviving the day so, we neither... whenever we needed something we knitted it or made it with cheap pieces of fabric, or from other clothes... But we looked great anyway, at least in our own opinion...**

**Michelle put her hand behind her neck, dreaming about her past.**

**-We were raised in a different time than the real time of the real life then…- She continued -  That is simple to understand now with the distance and perspective that the present time give us to watch ourselves, and to remember our past in a more objective way. Old everything: traditions, customs, ideas, values, habits, codes of behavior, codes to communicate,  morals and ethics, we learned things for “well behaved girls” with our aunts and Nina and things for “bad dangerous girls” with our aunts and Sam.**

**Aunt Josephine was too old as to keep teaching, so we were selling as the aunties our soaps and perfumes in the markets, cookies, fruit pies, little cakes, whatever… People often called us “hippies” but what we have always been were gypsies. We learned to dance that music since very little and to play it too, and when we didn’t have money and we didn’t want to worry  daddy Sam, we just went to wherever to play the violin and dance and get money with it.**

**-I remember that!- Elizabeth said happy to remember more.- I am remembering more things now!!!... And we were making special functions for children at the hospitals, and the parks…**

**-We had great years then, - Mariana drank more water -  even we didn`t have much. Sam said “Mr. R”, that`s you, Reddignton… gave him a lot of money but he used it to cover all  our tracks to protect us "from the real evil demons"... that was his priority always... So we had to work for a living and sometimes it  was not easy, too many mouths to feed in that old house falling appart for the lack of resources to fix it… Sam did the best he could, Ezra and Harry had to work too … but the money was never enough, nevertheless we were lucky as  people always liked us, and helped us somehow, buying our stuff or sharing gifts with us.- She looked throuh the window how the snow kept falling.  
**

**-For god sake!, angels! who wouldn`t like you all!… just look at you! I can`t even imagine how delicious you would were at that age!…- Volkertsen made them smile and laugh one more time.**

**-Anyway what I try to explain, is…**

**Mariana said trying to be serious and tricking all of them telling only a part of their truth convenient for them, of course she was not going to tell them all, as Skarpsvard didn’t either.**

**\- All that thing of “the compass” and fractals and that yeah the same crazy stuff was more or lesss repeated by the aunties with different words but we just thought it was a superstition and legends and silly things like that. We like to play with that and pray with it, because for us all that is related to Nina and our aunts is sacred and  to keep our history and our traditions to remember the ones that are not here anymore with us, but that dedicated their lives to create the love in which we grew and learn to live. But honestly… All of you are really crazy if you think we are wizards or magicians or whatever. Yes we pray, yes we have weird beliefs and traditions, as you do too...  but it’s just that, we are not different than any person.**

**What is truly dangerous…-Michelle continued- is that men like you believe all that stupid things  and who knows who else does it too, and apparently we have been in danger for all that superstitions of us being special and bla, bla, bla...-She pointed annoyed thinking about it.**

**-You can believe it or not, but you are right, there is a fact you are in danger. –Skarpsvard replied- you are not children anymore but there is another kind of danger…**

**-And that is- Reddington finally intervened again, worried- What I really want to know, we cant risk their lives, I won`t... We have to do whatever is in our power to protect them all- Raymond looked at all the other men with a strong will and determination.  
**

** &&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

****

**The dangerous dance.**

 

_“Drunkenness is a flattering devil, a sweet poison,_

_a pleasant sin, which whosoever hath,_

_hath not himself, which whosoever doth commit,_

_doth not commit sin, but he himself is wholly sin.”_

**_Saint Augustine_ **

_“Love is poison. A sweet poison, yes, but it will kill you all the same.”_

**_George R. R. Martin_ **

 

 

**\- Thank you Reddington, you are part of our family too and we will protect you and Elizabeth too, you know it...-Michelle smiled to Raymond with sweetness - Now Risenberg please explain us that last part… This is your chance to talk with the truth.**

**Risenberg was nervous. This was the part he was afraid would arrive,  and better for her to know about it from him, he thought.**

**-You may think we are mad, and all this has no sense. The practical truth is there are other people, other clans who believe and live by this ideas and ideals too. Little by little the “good”  clans have been disappeared and dissolved with time, or turned into mediocrity of other clans, same as human beings do it too... For a strange reason there are more men than women now inside the clans, and the few women get married very fast usually within their families to avoid the disappearance of their own.  Some even make engagements among their children to protect them for some time until they are are able to make their own choices or to keep the ones they were compromised by their parents.**

**There are not many clans left and from all of them, the truly  “good ones” are just a few. They are trying to survive making alliances with the ones who match with their beliefs, and trying to find people who  would fit in their circles, inviting and testing this individuals before to allow them to join to their clans.  There is an important rule among the clans. _“To marry within a clan, to protect the clan, to survive”_ It is not just a money issue or a power issue lately… but a survival issue now.**

**And the awful truth about us, and later don`t tell I didn`t warn you is: Some clans incline the balance to a positive side, while others do the opposite. We do it in a positive side, even if that means to kill the evil people who are doing things like the ones Skarpvard mentioned, the crimes with the missing children.  We already did our part in that years ago, and yes that means we have blood in our hands… all of us… we are "bloody monsters and beasts"...**

**Risenbreg said watching at their surprised faces.**

**– We have served with honor to the clan, cleaning the world of… for using Volkertsen words: “some nasty garbage”… to protect us and other innocent people.  I made a mistake once, and I was punished. I redeemed myself and I was forgiven. I started again and I have now other… responsibilities in the order... among them, I am as Reddington wants to be by his feelings for Elizabeth,  and as Skarpsvard has always been by his rank, I am again... one of your guardians...**

**He said leaving the women amazed and  the men surprised by his last sentence. Skarpsvard looked at him upset.  
**

**-I am sorry, I know to hear all of us have blood in our hands will scare you all even more about us, but, I think is better to leave this clear, I don’t pretend to fool you or to deceive you. I don´t do it anymore neither Holmgaard, but we would do it again to protect you without a single doubt. The self preservation and the protection of the ones we love is one of the main duties of any human being, to do it with honor, generosity and courage is the chivalrious way to love.**

**He declared looking passionately to Michelle, who couldn`t avoid but to smile moved to the tears.**

**-We want to get married with you all - He continued -  yes for those reasons Skarpsvard mentioned before and because   now is our time to try to make our own family before it would be too late, we all are close to our 50 years old. The new generations are now doing the dirty job, and we are here, waiting to see if we can have some luck tonight. We want you for  that and also because our mission is to protect you all, but mainly because we want to find in you what any person wish most at all during our lives: True love... -Risenberg stared to Michelle with devotion in his eyes.**

**-Besides, over anything and personally…. Michelle – he said looking at her scared eyes - even If you won`t believe me, even if sounds like a cliché and I never believed in such foolish things… I am usually very careful with my feelings… I always try to control them…but you appeared in my life and just broke in through my barriers as a ghost goes through the walls and the doors… I wanted you since the day I saw you watching that painting many years ago, even I couldn’t see your face, after  to see you at the balcony...**

**I fell in love with you this morning, when I heard you pronouncing those words:** _“Because the essence  it`s  the bittersweet catalyst inside it`s  heart_ ” **… that verse,  your scent directly to my senses…the light in your eyes pulled my heart, all that was the spell you put upon my soul,  Michelle… That is why I crashed with Mariana, for being fascinated and mesmerized looking at you…-Risenberg told her very seriously directly staring still  at her - You simply stole the cold logic of my mind and chained my heart…I am your prisoner now, your willing victim, you can hold my knife, my heart is  yours... -He finished with his love declaration, melting  her heart too.**

**-I felt someone was looking at me, a savage force moving my heart back then and today too- She replied- and I got distracted, then Skarpsvard was in front of me intimidating me with his eyes…I lost concentration usually I am very careful to walk, then I fell and he held me-Michelle interrupted – And then, you came to help me and I saw the color of your melancholic heart… and perceived your scent… I saw the hunger in your eyes… matching mine… but I didn’t say a word… I told you before, if it was meant to be the wind would allow you to break in… too - Michelle remembered smiling slightly, and afraid of him –We need to talk…later… But please, continue…**

**Risenberg stared at her face devouring her. There was a powerful sexual tension between those two that had the contagious effect in all the others too, they were so close to kiss, looking at each other but they didn`t, and their explosive and passionate emotions flooded all the air around them, sinking the others in those privemal feelings: love an desire.**

**Unfortunately for you all…- Risenberg continued after some minuts of silence when Reddington stared to Elizabeth with love, Holmgaard to Mariana, and Skarpsvard and Volkertsen were just feeling desperate to feel the same from a woman like them**

**-  Seems like the branch were the clan of Caul belongs… knows where to find you now…and that will open Pandora`s box… If you think Skarpsvard is evil for what he made you do to get some answers… believe me, he is not, He is just an  desperate starving man, as all of us were before to have you, just an envy manipulator, - He said still angry with him -  in comparison with the cruelty of some people to get what they want. Our clan has a stronger code of ethics and honor than all the others below us… Nothing will stop them to trick you or to force you to choose them.**

**Because that is another ritual “der Tanz von Die Jagd Für einen Partner” /“The dance of the hunt for a partner” Everything is allowed in many clans nowadays, even they are not "bad" by themselves, and some belong to our branch, but many things can be done to get a partner.**

**Some kidnap, some even rape, or hurt them with special arrows or bullets to weaken them… when they think they have the right for the attraction they have with the women... Other use rape drugs…to make the women  feel desire and  allow them to take them… Today is Caul`s clan who knows about it, tomorrow we don`t know who.**

**There is a simple rule respected by all the clans. A woman, fractal or not, that belongs to our clans, that is married, and wants to remain married, can`t be touched. If someone dares to do it, their own clan has the duty to kill him.  Of course if the woman wants to be unfaithful then, that rule doesn’t apply. The rule was made to protect innocent women, their unions and families and to protect the integrity of the clans.**

**-Honey, that is the same patriarchal shit…treating women as cows…- Elizabeth laughed ironical.**

**-It is, you are right because we live in a world ruled by patriarchal societies… that is the real world… but when you can`t defeat something even if it is unfair, using the same rules for your own protection and the protection of the ones you love, it is an effective strategy.  When that is the only option you have to survive, to avoid “troubles” as Michelle called them,  and to get some peace… being practical and smart… is just a matter of survival.**

**Wouldn`t you do it instead to risk yourself to the cruelty to be even in danger to be raped?...or blackmailed to get married… Of course that you can   don`t believe our word and experience by yourselves the chaos of the “troubles” you have had, multiplied to the x  number of men who would try one way or another. Most of the men in the clans have a strong temper… look at us…**

**And even if Skarpsvard doesn’t deserve one of you for his behavior tonight, I would ask you to tell your other cousins to come here where they could be safer than wherever they are now. I am sorry but if you don’t marry fast someone… Very soon you will be hunted now for this reasons.**

**We can`t deny the entrance to this region or the regions around this, that belong to the same plan, to other members of the clans who cooperated with us in this and  other business. Most of them decent people but… when a woman from our clans is found and even more if the information about you being fractals is found by clans like us and clans like the ones that Caul belongs… you never know  what would happen and you can expect the worse.**

**Our clans are warrior clans… that is the little detail that make all of us, including you and your family, dangerous people in general, due to our natural violent and aggressive instincts and to the environments where we move and what we have done to protect innocents…. So, Michelle…  if you really want to be with me, the faster we get married, the better. I will never force you to anything you don`t want to do, I give you my word of honor, think about it Michelle... now that you know all this….**

 

 

**& &&&&&&&&&&**

 

 

**Reddington and the starving wolves choosing dancing  partners.**

 

 **_“_ ** _Lust is an immoderate wantonness of the flesh,_

_a sweet poison, a cruel pestilence; a pernicious poison,_

_which weakeneth the body of man,_

_and effeminateth the strength of the heroic mind.”_

**_Francis Quarles_ **

 

_“Robert wanted to be loved. My brother Tyrion has the same disease. Do you want to be loved, Sansa?” “Everyone wants to be loved.” “I see flowering hasn’t made you any brighter,” said Cersei. “Sansa, permit me to share a bit of womanly wisdom with you on this very special day. Love is poison. A sweet poison, yes, but it will kill you all the same.”_

**_George R. R. Martin_ **

**-I wouldn’t marry with someone that doesn’t inspire me something more than desire –Michelle answered. In fact I wouldn’t marry anyone, I don’t believe in that, but given the case yes, I would for my own protection but not with anyone.**

**-And you, Mariana?- Holmgaard asked trying to get her again.**

**-“Did you hear”… someone talking to me? … ah!… yeah!… The one who was knocking at my door before, that had more than enough time to tell me all this shit a while ago, and let me decide before to…kiss me… and he didn`t, but played me very well…. –She said angry.**

**-Mariana please understand, I thought we would have time to talk about it tonight, I even told you I would….- He said desperate.**

**-There are things that are urgent, priorities!!!!  to tell before to ask… for other things Holmgaard. You played me. You tricked me. Risenberg was the one that really didn’t have time to explain all that.  Everything with him and Michelle just happened a while ago. You!... Storm-Rosenklide, had time to warn me about this.**

**-Please forgive me. I let my feelings rule my heart.**

**-Oh! no! not that excuse! you let your… pants… rule your mind! I am sorry for me you are not better than Skarpsvard now. I would rather marry him or Volkertsen than you.**

**-Go ahead! Volkertsen then following her game, laughed.**

**-How so?- Skarpsvard asked entirely surprised.**

**-You are a complete arrogant-aggressive-manipulator. You are scary and I don`t know still how did I do to deal with you, moron!...  It takes some courage from me, believe me… But you didn`t deceive me. You made a business deal. You bought, I sold, you paid. I can`t say you were not honest with me. Holmgaard on the other hand…**

**-I didn’t deceive you Mariana, I told you I would tell you later some things, remember…**

**Holmgaard reminded to her.**

**-Look Holmgaard. I am not your stupid anymore!. I could be very naïve but I won`t buy it. It is the last fucking time I am going to tell you!, you had enough time to tell me all the awful truth.  I warned you, I am not nice when I am angry and when I am angry I am reaaaally baaad and mean.**

**-You are behaving like… damn! Mariana please! –He said hitting the wall.**

**-Am I behaving like a bitch? Yeah… I know… something like that, you did this to yourself and you did it to me…- Mariana said  angry defying him with the cold look in her eyes - Ok… Time for extra information….Do you all want to know who we are and marry us? Here I go….**

**Michelle is dangerous mostly because she is smarter than most of us and she just shut up about it, and then bum! You are dead and you didn`t know how. Her strategies are wicked, cold, precise and mad. So, careful Risenberg, the panther is sleeping…. if  you are lucky enough and she keeps your chance don`t waste it. It won`t be a second.**

**Sophia and Demiane are the worse, very deceiving and violent similar than Nicole and Vanessa, They are the real bitches. They have a reason to be like that, and thanks to that reason, they had the good luck to be able to protect themselves on time, and to us too, during all our lives.**

**Elizabeth is very kind, and all the cute and sweet things you want, but she could be very irresponsible sometimes with the best intentions in mind. Her worse part Raymond, when she is angry she gets wildly mad and violent too. Look at all of us and you will find a little bit of our madness in her, that is true... you have dynamite on your hands Reddington... but you love it, anyway.... -She laughed with him.  
**

**Elizabeth stared at Reddington and told him**

**\- I am a disaster Raymond. I am the worse “deal” you could get… And about you killing someone… Perhaps you have a dark past Reddington, but you saved my dad, our dad, we all owe you that. We all are in fact scared of all of you but we know what is like to have to do the wrong things to protect the ones we love.**

**Raymond took her hand and covered it with his other hand, feeling a big relief and smiling  at her.**

**Michelle continued**

**-I have a feeling you are sunk in deep shit with all the things you already said. For what I know about that man Caul, his mother is involved in heavy weapons stuff, legal and illegal things I guess.**

**-Reddington- Elizabeth said, then scared again - I don’t remember about  you. I just met you. I am drunk and my mind is a mess. But my cousins said I always loved you, and I trust in them. When I awoke I didn’t know who I was, now I do remember some things from my past living with them, that makes me feel better. I don’t know what is going to happen with us, I mean.. you and me Raymond, right now I am just surviving the day but is very important for me to know something… Call me irresponsible… perhaps but  everything else can wait for another day…   - I am going to ask you somethings and I want the truth once for all…Are you involved in that weapons stuff? Is that too to protect people or just to get money and power?...**

**-I did. To protect good people- Raymond answered right away.**

**-Are this men involved in things like that? Things that could be bad but are in fact good, like if you were the police or something like that?- Liz asked him again.**

**-Not exactly…Elizabeth… not the police… to take justice in your hands is dangerous…but sometimes the authorities won`t do anything about it even there would be enough proof…you heard Skarpsvard… The business Diane, the matriarch of the other clan were you father belonged is involved is really bad, even I understand why she did it and why she keeps doing it… I helped her with some things in the past but I don’t do it anymore. Sam told me to get involved just the necessary to get some things we wanted to achieve and then to leave, so I did.**

**I finished that risky business with them more than ten years ago. What I do and what they do is different but related to protect people using not orthodox methods…like violence…Yes. I mean I didn’t know Risenberg and Rosenklide were part of this… but if they belong to the same clan, I guess despite everything we  are not too bad men after all, but we are not good either…**

**Reddomgtpm answered making a pause to watch her reaction and then continued. He just wanted to put all over the table, and let her decide, once for all.**

**-Elizabeth… It is easy to judge people, and classify them with really stupid labels like good or bad… the harder part is to understand why they do what they do. Pain, anger, revenge… are bad advisers always… and the world doesn’t help when the ones in power are immune to the legal system. CIA, FBI, MI6, Whatever institution has corruption inside. We have to be extremely careful. I have even cooperated with them, to avoid troubles and to cover other things I don’t want them to know. At my age, all what matters to me, is to protect myself and the ones I care for, for the rest of the years I have still to live.**

**At some point you wonder where is justice in this world. And then when life itself gives you the opportunity to do something about it, you take it or not, there will be always more evil heads to cut, one after the other… I came here looking for a break, my soul was exhausted. Then I found you again here, after 19 years… And I won`t let you go, ever again…**

**Reddington was satisfied that even if it was hard, part of the truth was out. He had all that pressure always around Elizabeth. In the past and when he met her again.**

**-Ok,- Elizabeth said- That was all I needed to know for now, If my dad was protecting you and trusted in you, even knowing what you were doing then  I will trust too. -Elizabeth smiled to him, making him feel extremely relieved and happy.**

**-You and your cousins – Raymond  told her - all the time make songs references to explain your feelings… This is the one I will make tonight…There is a song,-Reddington took the remote of the screen  from her lap to set it -  We are like this, tonight, looking you all with “Hungry eyes” Not just Risenberg and Michelle… We all have been starving Elizabeth… All this years have not been easy for me, without you…. as I guess not easy for we all.**

**Volkertsen is right, at the end of the day we all want the same, true love from the one that would make us feel safe and deeply loved. No money can buy that, no power, we all are starving, and we can see the hunger through our eyes…**

_“I've been meaning to tell you_

_I've got this feelin' that won't subside_

_I look at you and I fantasize_

_You're mine tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights”_

**-I have been dreaming of you almost two decades…- Reddington said eating her face with his look while she was smiling, feeling a strange emotion inside.**

_“With these hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I can't disguise_

_I've got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I”_

**-I don`t care if the world falls appart around us… you have the magic to rebuild my heart when I look at you… because you are the only home I always wanted…**

_“I wanna hold you so hear me out_

_I wanna show you what love's all about_

_Darlin' tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights”_

**-We never had an opportunity to have a normal relationship even if we loved each other then, and we fell in love again the past week, when we didn’t know we were the ones we were 19 years ago…**

_“Now I've got you in my sights_

_With these hungry eyes_

_Now did I take you by surprise_

_I need you to see_

_This love was meant to be”_

**-Now you don`t know me, but I know you. The hunger is here, in our eyes waiting… and I will wait for you, whenever you would want to take me and love me again… with hungry eyes…**

**Reddignton said charming her with the intensity of his deep low voice.**

_“Now I've got you in my sights_

_With these hungry eyes_

_Now did i take you by surprise_

_I need you to see_

_This love was meant to be._

_I got Hungry Eyes”_

**-Can I lie there next to you?-Raymond approached her when the song was close to finish, even he programmed it to repeat one more time, and she was staring at him, breahless.  
**

**-Don`t look at me with those puppy eyes… - Elizabeth laughed - What a hell!... ok!  just careful with my arm, my leg and my belly they still hurts.**

**Raymond  helped her to move close to the back of the wide couch with some pillows behind  and when he was finally  next to Liz, she put her head over his chest.**

**– We will talk about this later…- she lifted her head to look at him- give me time to think and process all this, don`t pressure me and we will see what happens later… right now  I feel weird… I am really drunk I think…so, give me a break, you… “monster with hungry eyes”…-**

**Elizabeth  said smiling and staring at him, there was then the calm inside the eye of the hurricane between all them… she could feel all the desire around so dense invading her body and coming through her eyes too.**

**Winking at him, Lizzy simply kissed fast and very softly his lips, surprising him. Then she put a finger in her mouth, and put again her head over his chest and fell asleep.**

**Michelle and Risenberg were listening at the song, looking at each other with mad desire, trying to control themselves, but the hunger was there among them, wildly beating.**

**Mariana was sitting among Skarpsvard and Volkertsen, drinking more wine, she pulled down the zippers of her high boots and took them off with extremely seductive movements, she was already very “high” driving  crazy with her fragrance to Skarpsvard and Volkertsen who were already biting her with their sight when she was  crossing her long legs to one side, then the other to pull out her boots, she caressed her own legs wrapped in very delicate white long lace stockings above her knees. Rosenklide was close to explode of anger and desire sitting  and drinking too in front of her… alone, while the snow storm was howling thunderously outside.**

**All of them kept silence. The ancient magic of love and desire was wrapping violently and deeply their hearts as the snow the streets outside. Many important things were out. And the maddest things were yet to happen that night...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxxxxx  
> Double long chapter... you are welcome... two weeks without posting so... there you go, food to go! ;)


	32. Of the  Reddington`s bad luck in disguise and the odd connections from the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 32  
> Of the Reddington`s bad luck in disguise and the odd connections from the past.  
> 1)The little dangerous party part II  
> (Here comes the bitch)  
> 2)Dembe`s decision.  
> 3)The Powerless Kings of the Town versus The Powerful women`s souls.  
> 4)Raymond`s jealousy, the underground dark cold tunnel And the past`s little dirty secrets.  
> 5) Reddington`s first night at the boarding school.  
> 6)Feeding a little bit that damn hunger.  
> 7)Cold tunnel, warm wagon of love.  
> 8)Showing off some love.  
> 9)Friends with the devil.  
> 10)The exit of the tunnel, Reddington and the party with the Painting .  
> 11)Sophia, Demiane and Maria Sofia Grimaldo .  
> 12)Raymond, the bad luck in disguise, and the danger fixing the generators.  
> 13)Maria`s business deal.  
> 15)14)Red, Lizzie and their “love talk”  
> 16)The dangerous “Red” shields.  
> 17)The compasses´s design explanation by Volkertsen.  
> 18)Love interrupted.  
> 19)Redington, Elizabeth, Skarpsvard and Maria. Remembering the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for the chapter in order  
> "When did I become such a bitch" by Nerina Pallot
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wmwuklr7Hcw
> 
> "Here comes the sun" (original by the Beatles) Cover by Colbie Caillat
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fr7v0pH7wZU
> 
> " Everytime it rains" by Ace of Base.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p43MY0q_ZPA

**32**

**Of the Reddington`s bad luck in disguise and the odd connections**

 

 

_“The only good luck many great men ever had was_

_being born with the ability and determination_

_to overcome bad luck.”_

**_Channing Pollock_ **

 

_“Bad luck with women is a determined man's road to success._

_For every affliction, he makes, out of indignation,_

_yet another advancement in order to exceed the man that the woman chose over him._

_This goes to show that great men are made great because_

_they once learned how to fight the feeling of rejection.”_

****_― Criss Jami, Venus in Arms_**  **

 

**The little dangerous party part II**

 

 

**Here comes the bitch.**

_“Good girls go to heaven, bad girls go everywhere.”_

**_Mae West_ **

 

_“Good girls are just bad girls that never got caught.”_

**_unknown_ **

 

_“I'm half good and I'm half bad._

_My mama is a very good girl and my daddy is a very bad boy.And I guess that leaves me somewhere sort of...here.”_

**** **_JoyBell C_ **

 

 

**The drug was exacerbating the feelings of everyone. Elizabeth was sleeping and Red was hugging her with one arm and the other over her womb, smelling her hair, dreaming awake with the old dream he shared once with Gabriel Mc. Dougall. A dream of a far away place, Lizbeth and their child. He was now in that far away place, he had Lizzie now and he was wishing it would be forever.**

**The chimney was keeping them warm through the storm. They had still music videos automatically programmed, mostly old songs.**

**-This wine is delicious- Mariana took her glass when she left her boots on the floor.**

**-I guess I am drunk- Volkertsein told her laughing- And you too Mariana, we shouldn`t drink more…**

**-Perhaps… perhaps… perhaps….- She said the family`s phrase, with the tune of the song,  laughing too.**

**Risenberg took Michelle`s hand.**

**-We need to talk…**

**-Yes… we need to talk, but I think I am very drunk too, and I am tired of being in this position in the couch…**

**-Come here…- He said pulling her with care  towards him and with a pillow over his legs, he made her turn around to put her head over it, extending her legs, and Michelle`s sandals fell to the floor.**

**-This is better…- She took his hand this time and holding it, she placed it over her breasts.**

**He kissed her forehead, smiling. There was so much desire in that touch and that kiss, but they were enjoying the moment, stretching the time of the wait.**

**-It is strange…- Skarpsvard noticed he was feeling drunk but as he was drinking whiskey he thought he had too much.**

**-Are you drunk too, big-bad-devil? – Mariana laughed approaching him with her face close to his face – Uff! Yes you are drunk!, I am drunk! And Volkie is drunk too!. The weirdest thing is I can think cleaaarly!, ha, ha or so I think…**

**-How do you know I am drunk?- Skarpsvard told her taking her hand.**

**-Because you are smiling, you moron! You are always kinda with a stick on your…. Well you know what I mean….-She said making Volkertsen and Raymond to explode laughing, but not to Holmgaard who was smoking now. Risenberg and Michelle were in their own bubble.**

**-You make me smile even If I… well... yes... I am a bitter man…- He recognized.**

**-Yeah, in fact you should smile more often, when you don`t… really… you scare people around –She put her legs then over his lap and her head over Volkertsen legs with some cushions below her head.**

**-So am I not that scary for you anymore?- He asked keeping her hand.**

**-You will always scare me… I am not a fool. But it is easier to deal with you when you are not so serious**

**Skarpsvard smiled back at her, and just turned on another cigar.**

**-Seems like everything is better now- Mariana sighed looking at her sisters-**

**-Give me one of the silly poems tonight…- Michelle asked her- let’s play with words again… too bad Lizbeth is asleep…**

**-Again playing with the words?... I don`t think It would be wise but anyway… let me think…**

_The snow is falling,_

_When the love is dreaming,_

_While the moon is hiding,_

_The night is about to start…._

_Who knows where the snowy roads end?_

_Who wrote the surreal blue love lines for the next dreams to unfold?_

_Who hides while drinks from the moon`s desire all her lonely nights?_

_When the time for the dream starts, we wait for tonight…_

_A million stars are waiting_

_A thousand hearts are beating_

_One hundred souls are flying_

_But the wind is blowing everywhere…_

_Waiting for a million of forgotten dreams to come true_

_The dumb-drum-hearts, will beat a thousand times faster and louder tonight_

_Fifty Frisbees (Foolish thing to watch) and fifty kites tied, flying with the wind_

_When the stormy wind keeps blowing everything, everywhere…_

**Mariana told them her verses while she was watching  the snow falling through one of the windows because it´s panel was not isolated but transparent.**

**-That was awesome!- Volkerstein caressed her hair, while she kept looking through the window.**

**Holmgaard looked at her melancholic eyes and felt the hit of guilt inside his heart. He never thought all that would happen, he never thought she would take him right away, and for fear to spoil it, he procrastinated what he should tell her when she warned him.**

**Reddington looked at both of them knowing what he was feeling, as he went through that with Elizabeth before, to tell her the truth was not easy but it was definitively the best he could do that night. In this occasion, he did it on time, he thought, and  he  kissed Elizabeth`s forehead.**

**-You are so beautiful- Volkertsen told to Mariana, still caressing her hair, she was over her side, with her hands close to each other, same as Nora, palms together below her side of her face, with a lost sight through the window.**

**Skarpsvard was fighting the temptation to rub her legs. He could see her round derriere next to his legs, over the seat, the dress wrinkled covering  only at the middle of her thighs and her knees.**

**-Sadness doesn`t fit with you, Mariana… you are so joyful…make your poems and your words to keep that happiness inside… -Skarpsvard said looking at her eyes.**

**-Shut up! You!... bitter monster…dreams and hopes… that is what it is about- She said keeping her sight lost - Remember I`ve seen inside your soul… never forget about it… I know you what you crave for.**

**-And what is it?- He answered smoking with  one hand and with the other started caressing her feet.**

**-Do you know what I crave for too?-Volkertsen asked too**

**-Yeah…**

**Skarpsvard kept caressing her legs now, feeling the softness of her stokings. With the sight clouded by desire.**

**-And what is it?- Volkertsen insisted now touching her neck.**

**-Well… -then she looked at both starting to smile with a flirty and proviking gesture.- let`s say that judging for the way you have your hands all over me… you both want to fuck me hard…ha, ha, ha! – she laughed sassy.  
**

**She thrown a pillow to Skarpsvard, turning her position to be on her back, and she took Volkertsen´s neck with both arms kissing him softly in his lips, and then lifting one leg up in the air and then folding it, lifting the other and doing the same she turned around with a twist of her hips and with a fast jump stood up on the floor, just when Elizabeth awoke smiling to Raymond.**

**They all laughed with her but Holmgaard, who stood up and took her by the arm**

**-What the hell are you doing Mariana?**

**-Not your business anymore Holmgaard! don`t touch me!- She said trying to get her arm from him**

**-It is my business-**

**-No is not!**

**-Stop behaving like a child!**

**-First a bitch, now a child, please decide what tag should I wear because I have one for you: liar.**

**-If you say so, perhaps we are those things.**

**-A child bitch and a liar… yeah…But… but… “When did I become such a bitch?”.... I used to be an angel… perhaps…. Being good is getting boring….- She said pushing him with all her strength with her palms over his chest.**

**-Let me in peace tonight! I want to dance and sing -She said taking the remote and trying to setting a song.**

**-Slow down, Mariana.... -Holmgaard insisted**

**-Fuck you! you don`t give me orders, I am not your property!**

**-Mariana you are disrespecting me... -He told her hurt and upset while Elizabeth and Michelle looked among themselves shaking their heads knowing nothing good would come from all that.**

**-And now, dedicated for all the stupid liars of the world…. “When did I become such a bitch?” – She said shrugging ironical ans starting to sing along to piss off Holmgaard.  
**

_"In Sears and Roebuck_

_In 1957_

_In my last life_

_All good girls would go to heaven_

_But I've a strangeness_

_A queer propensity_

_For twisting the knife too easily"_

**She keept singing making gestures with her face and hands with Holmgaard entirely out of himself showing his teeth to Volkertsen and Skarpsvard. Michelle was watching Holmgaard  and the other men wondering if he really would be the right man for Mariana.  
**

_"When I think I'm getting better_

_I'm just getting worse_

_When I think I've got it made_

_I am impossibly cursed_

_When did I become such a bitch_

_And how did I let this happen_

_I don't know_

_When did I become such a bitch_

_I used to be so ni-i-i-i-i-ice"_

**Mariana was singing and flirting with the others just warming even more the dense environment of desire, driving the three men crazy, as the drug was making them all feel more intensively. Raymond was watching them all, thinking that it was better the truth was out this time and he had nothing to hide to Elizabeth this time, he was relieved, because he knew in his flesh how angry Lizzie and her family would react in those situations.**

_"It's like a sickness_

_I'm powerless to stop it_

_My boring life, my little heart_

_Made misanthropic_

_Don't give me reasons_

_Just give me therapy_

_(But really just give me what I want)_

_When I think I'm getting better_

_I'm evil again_

_When I think I've got it fixed_

_I hear familiar refrains"_

**Mariana aproached  Volkertsen and pulled him from the couch to make him dance with her, but he was just standing there, he couldn’t avoid to laugh and smile to her. Elizabeth looked at her and she knew deep inside she had behaved like that in the past. Impulsively, irresponsibly and provoking around. It was like looking at herself in a mirror. And she knew that was her in the past, and she wanted to be better in this new present, her amnesia gave her a new opportunity to start from cero and she was going to take it, in a desperate attempt to change things and to try to achieve happiness for her and her family, without knowing that despite her best intentions, it takes time and lessons to change and now that she forgot those lessons she eventually would behave the same, irresponsibly, impulsively and provoking.  
**

**“** _When did I become such a bitch_

_And how did I let this happen_

_I don't know_

_When did I become such a bitch_

_I used to be so nice_

_Well, I used to be alright_

_But I hate everyone and everything all of the time_

_And being so cruel_

_'Cause all the pleasure that I get_

_My wicked tongue helps me forget_

_Myself and all my foolish ways_

_'Cause being good is just so fucking boring_

_La la la, it's boring..”_

**Mariana was so “high” singing unleashing her anger hurting Holmgaard and giving him a lesson according to her thoughts, that she didn’t notice Michelle was starting to worry about her, looking at Elizabeth. Mariana put her hands over Volkertsen`s neck, he was not dancing but holding her by her waist, as he didn`t want to start a fight with Holmgaard.  
**

_“When I think I'm getting better_

_I'm just getting worse_

_When I think I've got it made_

_I am impossibly cursed_

_When I think that I'm better_

_I'm worse, yes I am_

_When I think that I'm better_

_I find that I'm cursed…”_

**The pins holding the hair wrapping her ears fell to the floor, and all of them could see her earrings. Of course Elizabeth, Raymond and Michelle didn`t know what they meant, but the others did, Holmgaard then looked at Volkertsen and Skarpsvard with a direct threat in his eyes.**

_“When did I become such a bitch_

_And how did I let this happen_

_I don't know_

_When did I become such a bitch_

_I used to be so nice once upon a time_

_Oh, when did I become such a bitch_

_And how did I let this happen_

_I don't know_

_When did I become such a bitch_

_I used to be so nice_

_Well, I used to be alright?”_

**The song was finishing when she noticed the looks of the men with Holmgaard. Then she saw her reflection in the window, and Holmgaard approaching her.**

**-I`ve had enough- Holmgaard said - Move!  We are going to talk now Mariana.**

**-I am going to give you back your damn earrings, we are done!-She was lifting her hands to take them off.**

**-Oh no!, miss Grimaldo… is not that simple even if you take them off, we already have an engagement and it can`t be broken until one month has been passed!.**

**-I don`t care!.- She shrugged defying him.  
**

**-Mariana, maybe you should give him a chance- Volkertsen adviced her.**

**-Oh no! you too? Men!… always united!-She said upset**

**-Let`s go to talk out of here.- Holmgaard told her.**

**-I`ve said no! I am very angry! and when I am very angry I tend to destroy things. You will have to wait until I won`t feel this anger against you to talk about all that is hurting me!...**

**-You are hurting me with the things you are doing!-He said shaking her by her arms.**

**-Good! So you will know what it feels. Thake your hands off me! What are you going to tell me? That you thought to tell me later? If this happens the first day what can I expect with you…. In fact, I think that is why it happened, we rushed too much! I told you so!- Mariana`s anger was increasing.  
**

**-Yes! I was going to tell you later... you promised to be engaged with me,  you  are mine!. And you also promised to use the earrings tonight!...**

**-No! I am not!... Ok !... I will wear them tonight but you and me are done!- She yelled at him.  
**

**-No! we are not!... -He replied trying to calm himself.**

**Volkertsen received a phone call and walked to the bar to take it.**

**-Mariana... please forgive me...I know I did wrong. I can`t go back in time and undone what I did. One day you will do something wrong and I will forgive you too... Can you please give me a second chance?- He asked hugging her against her will.**

**-No!... you haven’t earn my forgiveness, and forcing me to talk with you is not helping at all. I need to cool down all this anger. Let me in peace for a while to do whatever I want-Mariana told him annoyed.**

**He released her, desperate.**

**-Hey you, Skarpsvard, What do I need to do to break the engagement in your weird beliefs?**

**\- Choosing another partner who would agree with you to stop it, during the time you want to stop it.**

**She looked to Volkertsen and Skarpsvard.**

**-I won`t be in the middle of an engagement, Mariana. I think you should give him a chance… hit him hard, slap him, look for a way to download your anger but don`t go that way… it wouldn`t be fair for anyone if  you already have feelings for Rosenkilde, even if I would love to be the one you choose, you already took a decision and I can`t be in the middle-**

**Volkertsen said sad and turning on a cigar, receiving another call and moving further from where he was before, talking in German.**

**-Skarpsvard, do you want to make another business deal?-She walked three steps away from Holmgaard.**

**-Depends… what would I get from it… - He said drinking another glass and with a wicked smile.**

**-Make the damn agreement with me, and you have me for some time - She said shocking all of them, and hurting Holmgaard.**

**-Don`t do stupid things Mariana- Michelle said worried.**

**-You shut up!- I know what I am doing.**

**Michelle upset, asked Risenberg to help her to go to the bathroom.**

**-Why don’t you ask me to help you? –Mariana told her**

**-You told me to shut up! So you shut up too! Anyway he is a doctor and we have our own troubles to talk too, Do the stupid thing you are going to do, anyway I can`t stop you... but later don`t come, asking me to help you to  fix your mess, you are exactly the same type of provoker than Elizabeth and that is why we are in the middle of all this mess… sometimes her, sometimes you but you both are really a pain in the ass!- Michelle told her very upset, while Risenberg was lifting her in his arms and placing her on the wheel chair  walking out of the suite.**

**-I am sorry- Volkertsen interrupted them – I just got an urgent call, and I have to go down the hospital to fix an emergency. Whatever you need, just call me, I will be back later – He said almost running out of the suite.**

**Mariana walked a bit dizzy to the bar to get another glass of water from a big jar, she thought she was too drunk, and she should stop drinking, but anyway all the water had the substance too, so it was not going to make any difference.**

**Elizabeth whispered into Raymond`s ear and then he stood up and with a hand over Holmgaard`s shoulder, he told him:**

**-Let`s cool your head a bit, come with me to smoke out of here for a while- He said, walking to the door with him, making a signal  with his eyes to Elizabeth to watch Mariana and Skarpsvard.**

**Skarpsvard waited until all them left the place to walk towards Mariana, who was sitting near the bar, on  a stool. He took a look at her eyes.**

**-So? Skarpsvard asked her.**

**\- Really?... I thought you didn`t want anything with me.**

**\- Don´t assume things…- He said seriously.**

**\- C´mon Skarpsvard, I am sure you think I am just a stupid girl, that is the way you have been watching me and judging me since we´ve meet… The truth is… I need a break from him. I am so madly angry…. -She said desperate and drunk.**

**-I can see… Anger is not a good adviser… I shouldn`t tell you this of course but you know it…**

**-I do know about it…but I know myself… I need to take this feeling down... - She sighed sad.  
**

**-You have a stronger temper than I thought you would… You amazed me, the more I know you… Too bad you got engaged with Rosenkilde…. He won`t make you happy….He is a very possessive man. I want to ask you about… that party and the painting…**

**-I wont talk about that thing, and I don’t expect a man to make me happy, I will be happy by my own. And you all are possessive, mad and hungry wolves.**

**-So, you would rather chose Volkertsen but he said no, then you came to the devil to make another deal? – He laughed loud. - You have said all you look the same, but you have changed your appearance, that makes it more difficult to find out which one of you is the one I truly want… do you remember the party, with the painting?**

**-I don´t want to talk about that fucking night…-She replied bothered.  
**

**-I need to ask you about it… - Steffensen insisted.  
**

**-Stop harassing me with that shit! ….Skarpsvard... your obsession will be your perdition… besides… I don`t have another option… damn! Why in  hell I`ve never have luck in love… nothing good lasts for long around me… and I don`t know if its life that somehow screw things or I am the one who does it and I am not aware, or is that randomness you said about, I am just fed up and angry – She replied truly annoyed.**

**-Well… now you know what it is to have a little bit of what I feel inside… Welcome to my world. You have said you saw inside me… How`s the flavor of that nightmare?- He said approaching her closer and looking at her eyes, talking close to her ear.**

**-Bitter… like a rusty metal flavor… I don`t know how you have survived all this time with that terrible poison inside your heart – She said caressing his face with tenderness – If I can’t stand it for a while…it would drive me mad if I would have it always inside me… I can understand why you can`t be happy… because the joy that you wish and you don`t own hurts too much… -She said looking at his eyes with compassion and kindness.**

**-Your sad sweetness  makes me crave for you… -he said “high” and taking her chin in his hand standing next to her, with the other hand on her waist –He stared at her very close.**

**-So are you aware… my love doesn’t belong to you… don`t you worry it would hurt you later? You are playing with a knife sharper than you think Steffensen…**

**-And you are making a deal with an old devil… don`t believe you could be immune to my fire…**

**-Sorry, sex is out of the table… For the good of both. I am not the one for you, I told you before Steffensen…  she said still sitting in that stool, pushing his hand away from her chin.**

**Skarpsvard whispered in her ear**

**-I am so thirsty of your cruel sweetness….- He licked her neck with his arms wrapping her back,**

**-That is just simple lust… You don’t love me Steff... you just want me because you are horny for what I did to you a while ago, and I did it to heal you –She pulled him from her neck.**

**-To heal me?, so that “learn” you shout to me…was it?- he said laughing.- You want me too… don´t try to fool me with all that…**

**-Yes. I ´ve tried to heal you… I was thinking about him when I did all that… sorry for disappointing you.  Do you want one of us?**

**-That is a big lie… Yes, I want one from you… can I have you?**

**-No... you can`t, and that is a definitive answer…but if you work in yourself perhaps… you can get one of us after all… But man… your big house is in ruins and empty… the wind is blowing the dust out of there through the broken windows… because I have thrown some stones inside, to help the wind to clean, to prepare it for a renovation… you can`t expect to receive  a bride in such a selfish  and poor place Steff… you would kill your only salvation - She told  to him hugging his body with all her  tenderness.**

**-So, you don’t want me because I am poor?- He said rembembering the night of the party, and the tone of his voice switched with irony staring at her, moved to the roots of his soul with that hug, whishing it would never end, with his pride on his hands, shaking dangerously vulnerable. He was so scared of her sweet hands over his face, and she was caressing the face of a hurt lion with a hidden and contained tear  afraid it could jump anytime, remembering what one of those women wrote to him in that party but not sure if that woman was Mariana or not.**

**-No, my dear Lion. I can`t be yours because I already belong with the one that hurt me  today. You can`t be mine because now I think perhaps I know with who you belong with… even I am not sure -  she said smiling**

**-Do I belong with one of you? Are you sure?- He almost said it roaring**

**-I think you do…. And I am not that one… you are just transferring your… hopes and dreams  to me, because I am the only one that you have in front of you, being nice with you… And I am sure… As I think I love Rosenkilde and I am giving him a lesson… As certain as Volkertsen belongs with one of us too…**

**And, please don`t turn around but as certain as Reddington and Holmgaard are watching us through the transparent window at the other side... Hug me tightly, but please don`t fall for me, there is one of us for you, and that`s not me… I just remembered something… and I am afraid you belong with… someone more complicated than I am…**

**\- Are you sure?… Tell me about her, then, please…- he whispered in her ear, with the anxiety of being mistaken with hope –I  want to kiss you so badly, it is so damn wicked you all look the same just with dyed hair, you are driving me crazy, Are you sure you aren´t her?...**

**-I know… You are just horny, that´s all… a while ago you were horny for Michelle, now for me, one day you will for another of  us… so, do we have a deal?- She said laughing.  
**

**-Will you tell me about her?**

**-Only if you want to change, that is the only way you could get her.**

**-Why are you all so damn complicated? What if you are her?... I will hate all this process…**

**-It’s the only way, I am giving you a big chance, a once in a life time offer to give you an instructive, for your part of the “treasure map”...-She mocked him smiling ironical.  
**

**-Women!… - He replied annoyed**

**-Men!… screwing everything…-She laughed, and then she made him laugh too.**

**-Come on, wicked woman, I am here and all I want is have you in my bed and you are talking me about a manual to get another copy of you that according to your crazy head is the one that I really need… I must be crazy too, as to put aside any logic and being here listening all this crap…- He mocked himself laughing**

**-I am not the weirdo obsessed with us thinking we are kind of special magical human beings you "have to have"... really all that is just stupid… I am sorry I know those are your beliefs but… I simply can`t understand it.**

**-Ok, think about it like… some people only want a blonde woman, they just feel attracted to her and want one, or as a rich guy is for some women, an Asian or russian girl for some men… name it… we all have preferences… you said that Harry and Ezra never touched you because one was gay and the other just  wanted older women… It is the same, my cousins and I… we grew up with this stories since we were children.**

**Some religious people wouldn’t marry someone who doesn`t belong to their religion… Some racist people wouldn’t marry a person who is not from their own race… I think that last ones would be examples…. It is the same at the end and it is reduced to the obsessions that haunt our hearts and minds, real or surreal, it doesn’t matter! We want what we want, and nothing else will satisfy our hunger...**

**We saw that kind of women, and the love they created around in our families, back then during our first years… don’t you find natural we want the same after all this years of painful loneliness, at our age? When too many “dreams and hopes” and people we once loved are gone?…. Think about it… Harry won`t be satisfied with a woman…  Well… some people have strong beliefs and are able even to die and kill for those ideas, to live under their rules. It is absolutely the same. We all need a purpose, a goal, a meaning for our lives, we give a meaning to our lives with our ideals…with our wishes and the actions  and the people we choose and take to build that meaning…**

**We have seen too much evilness in the world- Skarpvard smelled her hair still hugging her back, intoxicated- Too much death and waste of lives, we need a paradise…**

**-A bubble? –She smiled kissing his cheek softly**

**-Yes… a fresh oasis to escape…-He tried to kiss her back but she didn’t let him.**

**-A foreign island, lost and hidden from the radars?-She laughed**

**-Don`t laugh of me…-This is very serious… I would take you now, but you don’t want me… you have said there is one of you made for me, and I know one of you wanted me that night… So if you assure me you are not that woman... tell me about her… - He finally allowed Mariana  to release herself from his hug and drink more water. He drank from her glass too as he thought that the beverages in that bar didn’t have the drug and only the ones next to the living room.**

**-Will you listen at me and my advices without getting angry with me if you would hear something you won`t like? Because I will point at many of your cruel aspects that would boycott your success… and to judge you and to  tell you things that will hurt as lemon juice over the cut of scalpel on your flesh… It will be a process… Once it has started you can’t stop it and you shouldn`t. It will burn you alive but it will make you better… stronger… wiser… -She said amazed looking at the flame of his eyes.**

**-Skarpsvard… If you could see what I can through your eyes… all the great things you can get, not the ones you have done already but the ones you will, not just for you but for others…you would jump without a doubt over the sword… You would put your enormous ego by a side and your pride as well, allowing me to guide you, as a friend…**

**-I am not sure If I could do that… -He said with honesty.**

**-You can, if you want. The will to change is the most powerful weapon any human being have inside… You will need a fierce will to change, transform, and grow….you will have to kill parts of yourself that doesn’t work anymore, believe me they are useless for the kind of goals you can achieve with her…**

**-Because Steffensen… Elizabeth intervene looking at Mariana- the best part of all of this, if you sacrifice a part of your ego, your pride and your selfishness, is that  true love is the great prize you can get… And Mariana is making the same “mistake” I`ve done in the past, apparently we don`t learn…  we are offering to you one of us…**

**-Who is she? What is her name? – Skarpsvard asked amazed and anxious.**

**-I am going to tell you a secret, who is she…– Elizabeth looked at both of them, while Mariana and Skarpsvard were walking to seat near her, over the center table – But you will have to give us your word of honor you will do whatever we will ask you, not just about the changes you need to get her heart but, also things that we will need to protect ourselves from others and from you and your clans too…**

**You are dangerous men and murderers... All of you, Reddington included. We are not blind to it and that is why we know we need protection even from you all... Just keep in mind we will stay with you, but sometimes we will do things you won`t like, exactly as Mariana is doing with Holmgaard right now, and all will be for the good of everyone here.**

**Elizabeth asked starnig at his eyes.**

**-Do you both give me your word of honor- Skarpsvard told them- you will help me to make her stay with me, and one of you for Volkertsen too? That everything you will ask me to do even against myself and the others will be at the end for the good of everyone?**

**Skarpsvard asked knowing that was a transcendent moment in his life and the lives of the others.**

**Elizabeth looked at him very seriously and answered too.**

**-Do you give us your word of honor you will keep all of us together? You won`t separate any of us, sisters or cousins for your selfish convenience and for any reason? That you will tell us all the truth you can about the dark stuff you are in? That you will understand when we can`t tell you more than you need to know to avoid to risk everything? That you will protect us all, including Holmgaard, Risenberg and Reddington even against your own selfish interests?**

**And most at all… that you won`t hurt her. Because the same way she is very kind and special, she is the one  more vulnerable… and yet the most generous, joyful, brave, kind, sweet and wise… she is in danger  right now, because we are offering her to you, nevertheless she could be the only one that can give you what you really need, the only one that would turn any hell into a paradise for you…. and if you dare to hurt her, we will kill you merciless, slow and painfully  with our own hands… even if you would be already dead without her… If she gives you one chance… that is all. You will never get one more. I swear by my dad… And to avoid an awful disaster Skarpsvard, you need to improve yourself.**

**-It is a deal – He extended his hand, and Elizabeth turned his palm up, while she and Mariana put theirs, one below and the other above. All the others were entering the suite at the same time, even if the three of them were making the promise, couldn’t see them coming.**

**-Over your honor, the honor of your order, your clan, your beliefs and ideas and your own life, death upon the hands of one of our choice?- Mariana asked.**

**-Over my honor** , **the honor of my order, my clan, my beliefs and ideas and my own life, death upon the hands of one of your choice - Skarpsvard promised.**

**-Then- Elizabeth, Mariana and Michelle who moved faster with her wheel chair next to them mixing her hands too  said at the same time- Let it be Over our honor, our order, our clan, our beliefs and ideas, by the Great Mystery. May Everything would finally start it all,  to make it real and true.**

**They said blowing their breathe together close to Skarpsvard`s mouth, as if all of them were sharing a kiss.**

**-I was very young then... I am younger than the others but I just remembered a while ago I saw you with her in that party, I am sure she is Maria...**

**Mariana whispered to him very low in his ear just when they heard a terrible thundering noise that turned off all the energy power around.**

 

 

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

  

**Klar Von Grimelshousen                                                        Dembe Zuma**

 

_“As a leader, you don't get too high on the highs_

_or let the bumps balance down._

_Every leader over time has probably equal amount of good luck or bad luck_

_\- or, you could argue, has good opportunities or challenges.”_

**_John T. Chambers_ **

 

**Dembe`s decision.**

**Nigel opened the door to his brother in law. His nice, simple and beautiful house was smelling delicious as Dembe`s sister was cooking a tasty soup for her baby girl, her husband and the blonde and beautiful guest. She hugged Dembe when she saw him coming.  They were living outside of the state, in a small community of Reddington`s Corporation, next to the first train station,  It was for strategical purposes that Reddington and Dembe decided to give them a house in that area as well as to other workers of the Corporation.**

**Dembe used to live in an apartment, on the security tower they had in the main city of that state.  And when he was not there, he usually stayed with Raymond, or in their suite in Olive`s town, traveling around the world on behalf of Reddington, or with his sister, she was younger than him, and fortunately he could rescue her on time  with the help of Reddington.**

**Dembe´s sister was now married to Nigel, one of the best friends Raymond and him made in prison a very talented man with a difficult life that made him took bad decisions but that in prison near to Dembe`s good influence modified his beliefs to Dembe`s spiritual ideology about the divinity in nature, the same ideology from Aram`s branch, motivating Nigel to become a better man.**

**Nigel helped them during many though times inside that hell.  He was his right hand to manage the Red Olive`s towns, and they had a security station in the basement of his house and the big portion of land around it.**

**Dembe kissed his niece and  went to talk to the basement with Nigel and the woman.  Dembe was shocked when he saw her, she was hurt lying on a couch sleeping.**

**-Apparently one of the cousins of Raymond`s wife saved her and the children… - Nigel told him, She appeared in one of the security houses we have in the city with that woman, Sophia... and I brought her here afterwards...  
**

**Klar awoke and Dembe hugged her with tenderness.**

**-Dembe, you have to warn Reddington and all your net, our security has been compromised… I was going to be abducted! I didn’t want Nigel to tell you this by phone, it`s not safe anymore.**

**-You should send me  a message – Dembe quickly  wrote a code in one of the computers he had in the control panel and suddenly all the energy power went down, and the private generators started to work with a dimt light.**

**-I already started the protocols as soon as she arrived here, before to call you, Dembe... All the procedures are set in motion, I checked the algorithms twice...**

**Nigel answered cleaning his glasses and fitting them in his face again.**

**-Good, you are the one managing those things... And we are now in maximum alert, All the restricted area is completely sealed by all means, and now, Klar Von Grimmelshausen, you have to tell me everything what happened with all the details.**

**I can`t warn Reddington now without compromising too the operation but he will know eventually why I am shutting down everything.  The problem is the snow storm, I had to use a snow plough to travel here at this hour, we were lucky I was coming here anyway and in my way to the tunnel to Olive`s town Hospital, to talk with Reddington, there is something he has to know besides all this...**

**Dembe said worried.**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

** **

 

_“Luck comes and goes; you have to seize it._

_Bad luck comes and goes; it must be overcome._

_But I will never, never sit at the side of the road_

_showing my wounds and shouting, 'It's destiny'!”_

**_― Jean Van Hamme, Dutch Connection_ **

 

_The desirable virgin is sexy but not sexual. She's young, white, and skinny. She's a cheerleader, a babysitter; she's accessible and eager to please (remember those ethics of passivity!). She's never a woman of color. She's never a low-income girl or a fat girl. She's never disabled. "Virgin" is a designation for those who meet a certain standard of what women, especially young women, are supposed to look like. As for how these young women are supposed to act? A blank slate is best.”_

**_― Jessica Valenti, The Purity Myth: How America's Obsession with Virginity is Hurting Young Women_ **

 

“Guys who would make fun of girls for sexual inexperience are terrible people, and when girls do it to other girls it feels even shittier. Guys who shame girls who haven't had sex want them to feel like they aren't doing their job, which is to be sexually available and attractive to guys. (And never mind if they are gay, or just uninterested.) Girls who shame other girls for these reasons are helping those guys. They are saying this: You are not accomplished where it matters, and I am better than you. I have proven that men find me attractive, and that is what counts. These people, boys and girls and men and women alike, are all dickheads.”

**― Katie Heaney, Never Have I Ever: My Life (So Far) Without a Date**

 

 

**The Powerless Kings of the Town and**

**The Powerful women`s souls.**

**There was a silence combined with fear when all the lights went down. Elizabeth and her cousins hugged instinctively among them with Skarpsvard. The men turned on the lamp of their phones to look for some emergency lamps behind the bar.**

**-We have big troubles Steff!...- Volkertsen  said out of breath as he was arriving running.**

**-Besides the generators off? -Skarpsvard asked imagining what just happened, umcomfortable because  he realized his promise was seen by the others.**

**-Besides that. Remember we activated the generators this afternoon after the alarm by fear a sudden cut from the city would  affect the security system?**

**-Yes –Skarspvard stood up to look for other lamps he had on hand.**

**-We used then the Aeolic, the hydroelectric and  the solar, here to help the hospital and to pass some of it to the blocks around, you know any big building does that to keep the whole town…**

**-Yes,  you are the genius of that matter…**

**Skarpsvard replied waiting for an explanation.**

**-Ok... something really bad happened near here some hours ago due to the snow storm… at the last stop of the train close to the Olive`s region… there was an accident and we need to change clothes and fast to go there,  The snow storm affected  the train, outside the gates of the Olive`s town, The train derailed, there were a lot of people  hurt, there was an avalanche of snow and rocks…**

**Besides the big generator crashed, the first one we had, I `ve told you last year we should replace it entirely… Usually they crash at the worst time possible, but at least we have replacements already there we were smart buying extra ones.**

**We need to go to change the wires to connect us to the new generators manually! as the remote order doesn´t work and I dont know why, we need distribute the energy between them so they won`t overload,  we need to do it fast meanwhile the storm ends.**

**The back up generator is not working as it should automatically…. as  an emergency cut from the same system was set  to protect all the generators...  I think this was ordered by a security protocol from outside and not just a failure,**

**I tried to call Nigel but I can`t reach him. All the communities inside the lands are powerless, there is no internet signal,  which is weird because we have batteries for it too, seems like this is a cut not just for the generator itself but  from the security protocols, no phone signal, just radio… Raymond I think if it was not you, it was your network… Nigel or Dembe for sure…**

**Volkertsen said alarming Reddington who immediately tried to reach Dembe but he couldn’t, making him feel frustrated and worried.**

**-Besides  we received information that among the passangers that were traveling to the Olive`s region there were some of them with the Grimaldo last name,  as Reddington sent the order since yesterday to escort any person with that last name no matter the authorization number, then the security team went to the rescue of the hurt people to transport  some  here, and others to the next towns, they found your sisters  covering some children with their bodies.**

**-Oh my god!- The three women said at the same time.**

**-The children are safe but your sisters are not... So, we don’t have another option to travel faster avoiding part of the snow storm, than to use the underground line where all the wires and pipes go through  and from the exit to take “the big snowplough” to do two things, to try to fix the trouble with the generators manually and to go and bring their sisters here to the hospital. There is a chaos at the train station, The three of them are unconscious.**

**Elizabeth started crying, and Michelle tried to comfort her making a signal to Mariana.**

**-Ok, I am going with all of you, Reddington, take care of my sisters…-Mariana started grabbing her boots.**

**The trouble is… Reddington is the only one that is authorized to make changes in the security aspects… we will need his eyes and hands…**

**-Oh Raymond!- Elizabeth was then even more scared.**

**-I have to go, Liz...- Raymond started get undressed.**

**Skarpsvard brought some thermic suits for all of them from his room.**

**-I won`t fit in one of those, they are too big - Mariana told him**

**-I have one you can use - Holmgaard offered. I am asking for one with Frau Barater, she will be here later to take care of Liz and Michelle. Herr Schmidt will prepare everything. He said using the radio that Volkertsen gave to him and he started talking in german.**

**-Who is  Herr Schmidt? - Mariana asked to  Holmgaard, talking to him in a neutral tone**

**\- The butler Mariana – He said very serious to her- continuing with his message**

**\- Ok, just a question, you Grimaldo girls, why you didn`t tell us one of your sisters had children? Their lives are in danger for covering the children with their bodies- Volkertsen questioned them**

**\- That is simply impossible- Elizabeth looked at him as if he was crazy.**

**\- Why impossible Liz?-  Volkertsen asked,**

**\- That is impossible!!! –Michelle said too. There must be a mistake. The children should belong to other people in the train.**

**-Do you think that a good parent, a citizen of this towns, would leave their little children alone traveling in a train? I don´t think so… Here we don`t live like in other places, we are people with values, we would never leave toddlers alone, they are not even 3 years old…. We need to know if we will bring those children with us or not- Volkertsen said- So, make your mind women and tell us the truth, he said looking the afraid face of Mariana.- Or are they your children Mariana? Or perhaps Michelle is the mother of the kids…**

**\- That is impossible too!- Elizabeth said again.**

**\- Ok, you have to explain me this-Skarpvard said with his heart racing as a wild horse –We made a deal, remember your promise, you never said they would have children, who is the mother and who is the father?- He asked worried**

**-You have said you haven`t seen Maria in a long time, What if they are her children? –Reddington asked.**

**-Is Maria the mother? –Skarpsvard looked at Elizbeth- I demand to know the truth, are them her children or they are kids of the others?...Answer Elizabeth! Now! We are losing time!...**

**-No one is the mother!…**

**-Why are you so sure?- Skarpsvard urged her to answer- Hurry up! We have to do this faster before another tragedy would happen!...**

**Skarpsvard said as all them continued undressing and putting their suits over their underwear. with the low light of the emergency lamps in the living room, the men were turning off their cellphones to save their battery for an emergency.**

**-Because all them haven’t… they haven`t do that … everything… ok? Only Vanessa, Nicole and I have been with someone and done everything…. - Elizabeth said in an impulse she regreted later, leaving all them completely surprised and Raymond wondering how much  did she recover from her memories, and she was not telling him.**

**Reddington was now understanding why Maria never wanted to start anything with him, recognizing for himself, he was afraid to see her at the same time, after all those years, while Holmgaard was helping him to secure the clothes.**

**-Are you Idiot Liz?- Mariana told her very angry, she felt exposed to everybody`s criticism.**

**-I am sorry your little dirty secret is out and I know the others will  kill me if they know I told you. Please don`t tell them I told you all… Especially to Sophia and Demiane, they really would kill me…but please don’t lose time with that, the kids should belong to someone else, and they just protected them, they would do that to protect any child...**

**-I am going to kill you first! You...little... kinky...slut!- Mariana saw her furious, and  extremely ashamed, while Michelle was keeping silence looking down, trying to avoid Risenberg look. – Little whore I am going to tell Reddington all your little dirty secrets too… - Mariana said  just when the butler arrived with a suit for her.**

**-Whatever  anyway I don`t remember which ones I fucked in the past, but I guess they weren`t so many as you want to make it appear…-Lizzie said cynically and mad - I  am sure because I remember a conversation with Vanessa and Nicole… that is why I know… anyway you have made troubles too! - Liz said now upset.**

**-Can you both shut up and stop behaving as teenagers? and Mariana hurry up!, you have to bring them safe please- Michelle was extremely anguished now, and she kept avoiding Risenberg`s face.**

**-In what century are you living? –Volkertsen asked surprised that at their age, they were still untouched.  
**

**-Not your fucking business Volkertsen!- Mariana replied very angry – That doesn’t mean I haven`t kissed people and so… ok?  You all crazy men obsessed with stupid things are not the only ones able to… do weird things… ok? give us a damn break!- She yelled at him.**

**-Forgive my intromission. This suit and clothes would fit in you better, this belongs to my niece. The temperatures underground are extremely low and  you will have to walk through that... - The old butler gave it to Mariana with a sweet smile. The other men were changing clothes extremely fast and using very thick gloves, boots and  whool knitted caps over their heads below the hood.**

**-Thank you very much Herr Schmidt- She said smiling to him  taking off her boots too now that he gave her the right ones to hold on in that weather conditions. She put the clothes over the table, and undressing too as she saw the men doing it  in front of the women, she did also in front of all them in a hurry.**

**For good or for bad,  Mariana`s ideas about equality were very strong and  often controversial not only among her sisters but in a world where somethings are allowed to men and not to women without being qualified as "no decent" and she usually didn`t care at all.**

**She was grabbing the special thermic underwear for women, standing fully naked, in front of the bunch of clothes she had to wear desperate to finish fast as the others were almost ready and she didn’t want them to leave her as she knew they would, but all the men stopped and paralyzed were  staring at her.**

**-For god sake!, don`t tell me you have never seen a naked woman before! My sisters could be dying, Move fast, stupid men!– She said annoyed, uncomfortable, angry still with Liz and  feeling even more embarrassed and  more ashamed and naked for what she told them about her condition at her age than for standing without any clothes in front of them.**

**Elizabeth looked at Raymond`s face and upset thrown a pillow to his face, making him laugh**

**\- Jealous?... I am really flattered then… I am sorry Lizzie… Women are a nature`s masterpiece – Reddington said winking to Liz, tilting his head to a side,  smiling and admiring   Mariana.**

**\- Some derriers deserve a big prize…- Volkertsen sighed.**

**Holmgaard was mute and paralyzed looking at all her body and her sex, which provoked a hard erection inside his pants, when she was entering her special underwear, with an opening below and a warm elastic corset, leaving her own made of fragile lace almost transparent  over the couch, (the one she had chosen for her first night with Holmgaard) She was slim, with a very little belly  and   a beautiful  harmonious waist,  wide full hips and round curvy breasts and long strong legs. She had a great body but she never truly realized about it.**

**Risenberg looked at her amazed and then looked at Michelle, who was slimmer than Mariana but had almost same curves, with that deep dense desire and close to her ear he told her.**

**-Men and kings have fallen powerless in front of the power of a naked woman….and the most powerful will always be the vision of the woman  you love without any clothes on top…-  Risenberg provocked Michelle, kissing her neck and thinking in making her his woman for the first time, while she didn`t know where to hide, with her face  red.**

**Her generous breasts and very soft brown nipples were what caught Skarpsvard attention, and then her sex. She was driving him crazy.**

**-You are absolutely beautiful- He said breathless thinking he was finally to have one of them, the one that was made for him, Maria and that she could look the same as Mariana.**

**The butler was gay, so when he saw how uncomfortable was Mariana he put himself in front of her covering Mariana with his body.**

**-We are gentleman.**

**He said and all the men turned around continuing dressing giving her their backs and in silence, reminded as at the boarding school, about their duty as gentlemen, then Herr Schmidt helped her to get dressed, with a tender smile.**

** **

_“I know this sounds incredibly lame,_

_but I don't want losing my virginity_

_to feel like I'm losing something._

_I want it to feel like I'm finding something._

_I want sex to be amazing._

_I want it to be life-alteringly wonderful._

_And I want it to happen with someone I love.”_

**_― Sonya Sones, One of Those Hideous Books Where the Mother Dies_ **

 

_“I’ve remained a virgin for you.”_

**_― Gabriel García Márquez, Love in the Time of Cholera_ **

 

 

**Raymond`s jealousy, the underground dark cold tunnel**

**And  the past`s little dirty secrets.**

 

**Mariana finished dressing just in time.**

**Frau Barater will be here any time, this is the safest place to stay, so please stay here- Skarpsvard gave instructions to them. Herr Schmidt will help us and he will be back, he is on charge.**

**We are leaving a radio here-Risenberg continued- we are in the channel 36. This could take some hours, a nurse  will be here too to help you with anything.**

**Reddington looked at Elizabeth.**

**-Are you still upset? I truly find your jealousy extremely delicious!... - Raymond laughed.**

**-Whatever… all men are the same in front of a naked woman… but take care please and bring them safe- Lizzie laughed too giving up charmed by him.**

**-I will- he said giving her a kiss on her forehead and her mouth.**

**Risenberg approached Michelle.**

**-Is that why a while ago when I asked you…. you didn’t want to…?-He whispered to her**

**-Yeah but… forget about it ok?...-She smiled still embarrassed. – it`s not the big deal, I am not a saint ok…**

**-It`s absolutely perverse what you have done to yourselves all this years…-He whispered again  licking her ear.**

**-Finally someone got it!- She said surprised,  relieved and smiling**

**-It was obvious to me… but that is because I have certain… peculiar obsessions….so perhaps when I will come back we can finally do something… about it…- he laughed and kissed her mouth closing his eyes and hugging her, while Skarpsvard was listening at them dissimulating.**

**-Please try to control Volkertsen`s mouth about it, seriously my sisters are going to be really mad with us…especially Demiane and Sophia… they are very… unpredictable…**

**-Mariana and you said you thought Maria could be dead…and you didn’t know where she was...**

**-Mariana lied to protect her, she didn`t want to involve Maria in all this… but part is truth, we haven`t seen her in some time, I think Liz has to know why Maria was coming here but,  she doesn`t remember now, Damiane and Sophia were often traveling wherever she was going, the last years,  so I hope to know why soon …take care of all please...**

**-I will- He said kissing her lips with desire.**

**The four men and Reddington walked with Mariana and the butler with some lamps. Out of the suite there was a “out of service” elevator next to the other two, and Skarpsvard opened it with a key. The elevator was activated mecanically by pulleys and levers and it´s own individual generator. Skarpsvard programmed it to go down to the last level.**

**-Reddington… how are you feeling, can you manage this?- Mariana asked worried for his gestures of pain.**

**-I am ok, I had some pills a while ago, just we have been drinking and perhaps that`s why I don`t feel  good but I have to go with all of you.**

**-We have more medicine in the equipment- Anyway one engineer, one more doctor and the male nurse that helped you this morning will travel with us in the improvised ambulance, on the driver`s wagon - Volkertsen explained, he was worried about how to fix the trouble with the generators, and also excited knowing he was going to meet at last the other women.**

**There was a special tension between all them  inside the elevator. Reddington was thinking about how to face the woman who saved him too, looking at Mariana. The rest of them were wondering about the answers they doubted she would agree to give them about her sisters, besides the obvious sexual tension.**

**-Stop looking at me that way! damn! I am freezing in this damn elevator.**

**-The heat system is off in most of the  areas… - Skarpsvard explained.**

**-Anyway, I am not used to this weather, I am worried for my sisters and the only thing you can do is to undress me with your eyes? For Christ sake! You men are just unbelievable!…**

**-You have to explain to me, why you said first she was probably dead…-Skarpsvard demanded to know.**

**-Because we haven’t see her during one year and that is too much for her to dissapear, we were in touch with her occasionally, my other sisters were the ones who lived with her lately but she has been so private the last years about her life that it was like that, She recently was talking too much about her own… death… she has been strange the last times we talked with her.**

**-And what about Demiane and Sophia?**

**-They should be traveling to other places we said after distracting the people who were following us… I can`t understand why the three of them are traveling together. They were going to travel in opposite directions.**

**Mariana said confused wondering if Michelle was hiding something from her too.**

**The last level of the hospital had storage food, medicines, water and many other supplies, a van was waiting for them, with medical equipment, ready to go. They all took a seat meanwhile the driver moved the van fast through the enormous and cold  basement.**

**-The rest of the team is already there, preparing the emergency space above the snow plough, at the third wagon. It is a monster, that machine, you will see!- Volkertsen said excited.**

**-Did you gave the order for the use of the remaining energy in the alternative generators?-Skarpsvard asked him.**

**-Yes, only life support machines, the important cooling devices and just emergencies will use it, the energy of the lamps will be combined with candle lamps.**

**-Now- Volkertsen asked again to Mariana- dear future sister in law explain us why were your sisters “fixing troubles” and “had to go” and all those… weird things you said...**

**-I`ve told you before we are a magneto for troubles, especially Elizabeth… obsessed  crazy men that I guess even they don’t have your same stupid ideas about us, for one or another weird reason keep annoying us with their obsession  about being with one or another, eventually we get fed up and try to escape to another place to find some peace but the damn bastards keep coming after us. It is a real curse. If only they were good enough for us, but we attract just crazy, violent bad guys, exactly as you all…**

**Mariana said truly annoyed just thinking about it.**

**-Elizabeth is the cause of all those troubles or you too?- Raymond finally asked.**

**-That damn slut!- I mean, I am sorry is not like she had a lot of lovers or so, but besides you and the ex husband at least one or two more I am not sure…..But a lot of men after her… yeah…well she is so beautiful that I guess it could be normal but it’s not!,  She has caused us a lot of troubles, to all of us, and our cousins. Well I have to admit I`ve made some of my own but not even the fifth part of what she has done…**

**The problem is, we have really a bad luck with men, and to make it worst, man that Elizabeth doesn’t want, man that she pushes him to us, or that she convinces to try to get with us what they can`t get with her, saying we are her twins with a different face… go figure at the end of the day we all end up with more troubles than we ever looked for, and she? That irresponsible bitch just says I am sorry it won`t happen again even she knows it will…**

**Mariana explained to Raymond who was feeling upset just listening at it.**

**-So you just warm men`s pants, make a mess and run away… Damn women!... that`s not good at all… -Volkertsen shook his head laughing.  
**

**-Well, you just did the same a while ago- Skaspvard reminded her meanwhile Reddington was jealous having a really bad time, precisely him that always mocked jealousy – You just offered your other sisters to us…**

**-Yes we did and we know it. But what you told us about the danger we are in, due to your weird clans, whatever… made us take the decision to choose between the evils the lesser. If they have to choose one of you to keep safe, we will convince them to do it… then if it`s meant to be it will...**

**-Seriously Mariana, we are in the 21 century… why all you….?- Volkertsen asked confused. Not that I wouldn`t enjoy it anyway but…if we are weird... you are too...**

**-Oh dear lord of the stupid men!… You will keep bugging me until I will give you an explanation you don`t deserve!-She almost yelled to him bothered.  
**

**-Yes I will. I mean you talk about Demiane and Sophia as very bad girls and then… It doesn’t fit…**

**-It is a perversion, Volkertsen... – Risenberg  interrupted.**

**\- Seems like there is one with brains here, that is not stupid…-Mariana laughed finally releasing some stress- This place is frozen, I am frezzing- She said and moved next to Skaspvard – Hug me please I feel so cold despite the heater...**

**Mariana asked him and he hugged her while Holmgaard was keeping his anger in silence looking at them with  knives in his eyes.**

**-Explain it because I can`t get it- Volkertsen  asked to  Risenberg.**

**\- You wouldn`t understand it, Wind-Sköld…**

**\- Try me…**

**\- You deprive yourself of what you want the most, using alternative sources of pleasure, as a way to strengthen your will and power to do other things, you try to attempt to dominate your  wildest instincts… the same thing you want the most, the one thing you are depriving  yourself evolves into the most powerful weapon you project from inside out…**

**That is why they are so dangerously seductive. They have become that thing they have denied to themselves. The full satisfaction of their deepest desires. They are their own desire, and their own satisfaction - Risenberg said staring at her  -  They are the desire itself, beating alive… that is why they drive us so incredibly crazy…. – He said  shaking his head to try to focus again, while the others were devouring Mariana with their sight listening at Risenberg`s explanation.**

**-Damn! that is absolutely wicked and definitively perverted!- Volkertsen saw her with hunger and thinking the same than Skarpvard, that they desperately needed the ones they fell in love with, in the past.**

**-Finally! For that and another… reasons, ok, enough of that theme! Can we now move to more important issues than that? – Mariana asked while Skaspvard was rubbing her arms to warm her looking at her with desire.  
**

**-So… did you make an agreement?- Holmgaard asked to Mariana.**

**\- Stop bugging me because I am not in the mood, I am drunk, tired and frozen!.- Mariana answered angry, knowing she didn’t want to compromise Skaspvard because Maria was there now.**

**-I am not in a good mood too Mariana…- Holmgaard replied furious, horny and annoyed.**

**-Good! I am glad to hear that! Burn in your own hell – She said rubbing her own body against a very excited Skarpsvard, who had her over his legs, feeling her meaty butt on top  torturing  him and torturing Holmgaard for just watching them together in that way.**

**-You are a fucking bastard!- Holmgaard told to Skarpsvard.**

**-More like a lucky bastard!... –Volkertsen laughed.**

**-She wants it... - Skarpvard answered laughing too after Volkertsen`s comment.**

**-This is not going to end well for any of the three of us…- Holmgaard threatened - What would you feel, Mariana if I would do the same with one of your other sisters? That Maria for example… - Skarpvard and Mariana felt a hit in their insides – Continue like this and it would be a possibility… that or another trick I have still under my sleeve… Later don`t tell I didn`t warn you, remember you promised to be my woman, and you will…– Holmgaard said with anger.**

**-I am not afraid of  you, Rosenkilde- Mariana saw him  defying.**

**–You should, I am not a toy, neither a stupid good man, this is not a silly game, you are behaving as a child, and yes as a little whimsical bitch, playing with fire and you will finish burnt… because I am a  dangerous warrior…and this- He said pointing with a finger to her and Skarpsvard- evil game you both are playing with me and my feelings for you… is going to explode in your faces eventually if you don`t stop it…I am very disappointed Mariana… I thought you understood what an engagement was about...**

**-Calm down everyone!- Reddington intervened. Let`s focus in the important things we have to fix here, and later you can continue with your ridiculous war.**

**-It is not ridiculous!- Mariana was really desperate now.**

**-It is Mariana… the man made a mistake for fear to lose you, and you are punishing him beyond a prudent measure, he was an idiot, of course but that doesn’t mean he wouldn`t have honest feelings for you…  Skarpsvard is my friend but he is just taking advantage of the situation and you know it. Even I know  you are trying to help him, as I `ve been in the same awful situation both of them are now...**

**Nevertheless… I would ask you to give Holmgaard a second chance. We all make mistakes, Mariana… Please think about it before all this would become more complicated than it already is because all you will finish hurting without any possible remedy one to each other…**

**Raymond adviced them.  
**

**-Ok, thanks for the advice, I know we will be good friends Raymond… and I will think about it… right now, I am drunk and mad… I just need a fucking break!**

**Mariana said trembling of cold. Holmgaard looked at her still angry and Skarpsvard just shook his head upset and hugged her tightly, amazed of his own behavior, he was not like that around women usually. But he was not aware he was still drugged and fully charmed by Mariana`s sweetness.  He kept rubbing her arms and legs to warm her.**

**\- Ok the plan – Reddington continued- We are going to make two teams, one to fix the generators, the other will go for the sisters, there will be another snow plough when we exit the tunnel, that is the one Volkertsen, the engineer and I will use. The rest of you will bring them to the tunnel, don’t wait for us.**

**They arrived to the entrance of the tunnel through some corridors and sealed doors.  The tunnel was darker than the basement, just slightly illuminated for some emergency incandescent lights at the sides, the ceiling and all along the rails for the wagons.  The enormous and very high snow plough, had a ladder hanging from the central door and an electric ramp from the ambulance wagon at the end that could be fold as a door. All of them went to the bathroom next to the entrance very fast, and Mariana asked to the male nurse for a pee funnel, and ran too.**

**When she finished, she washed fast her sex with warm water through the open cut on her thermic suit and underwear, trying to warm herself. The basement and the tunnel had not the heater on, the temperatures wer freezing and he body was feeling the hard effects of the extreme cold in a very severe way, starting to cause her hypotermia just for the short walk to the bathroom.  
**

 

****

 

_“When life gives you lemons, you don't make lemonade._

_You use the seeds to plant a whole orchard - an entire franchise!_

_Or you could just stay on the Destiny Bus_

_and drink lemonade someone else has made, from a can.”_

**_― Anthon St. Maarten_ **

 

 

**Reddington`s first night at the boarding school.**

**When Raymond arrived to their big elegant suite he should share with Skarpsvard, Volkertsen, Caul and Devry he was tired and sleepy. The room was decorated in different degrees of blue, with some red and golden details.  Some art works were hanging from the walls.**

**There were triple bunks with sizes to resemble a diagonal shape, wider at the bottom with a twin bed, attached to the sides of the walls with a chimney in the middle, and a transparent dome above,  the space for the beds was enclosed by double sliding doors, then a living room with another chimney, two bathrooms,  a small kitchen with a bar and stools.  A big dressing room with several closets next to their bedroom.  He left his things in the space for the number 3, his number. When he returned to the room, Skarpsvard was over the bed to his left. Above him was Volkertsen, and over Raymond, it was Caul and at the top of him it was Devry, for the size of the beds they were able to watch to the one on top if they were lying at the border of their beds.**

**-What is that bed for?- Raymond asked to them.**

**-For Gabriel, whenever he wants to sleep here… - Skarpsvard answered.**

**-Or Reinhardt… if Gabriel gives his permission… - Devry explained. –He is his cousin, younger than us but he hangs  with me often, even if Skarpsvard just tolerates him…**

**-So what is their privilege to do that? Or do we all can exchange rooms?- Raymond jumped in his comfortable bed.**

**-Are you joking? Gabriel is like royalty here… - Caul  told him – His…. Let`s call it… family…. Even you could hear sometimes the word “clan” but we prefer to use the word “family” here… well anyway his family is probably one of the most important in Europe... for our social circles...  
**

**-Ah ok..... Are you in our same group? You are older than us… I guess what? Seven or eight years? Well I am sorry I came from America and I have never been interested in reading  royalty or the socialite magazines…**

**All the others laughed of him, and Devry as always the most noble of them tried to explain the situation without telling him all the truth as they were aware Raymond didn’t know anything about the clans.**

**-Raymond…we will never appear in those magazines, probably not even in the news… there is another kind of… let`s call them very wealthy families that don`t like to call the attention of the people. My father belongs to one of them, but I  don’t talk to him and I depend only on my grandmother,  she sent me here to get some… education… Caul is older but he is on our same grades because he is learning… other stuff he needs…**

**-Ok… so, Gabriel belongs to something like a  royalty for your social groups… and  Reinhardt too ?- He was now curious to know about this eccentric classmates and knowing he had to blend to survive in that school.**

**-Reinhardt Rothshertz is his cousin, he and almost all the others from his “house” share the first last name of Gabriel but as a second last name to keep the heritage from their houses: Von Grimmelshousen, but they prefer to be called by their first  last names.**

**-I am sorry I am ignorant of all this, I am just a regular American guy- Raymond said lighting a cigar, throwing his shoes to the floor, thinking that all that was just stupid “snob stuff” and It was going to be a pain in the ass to adapt to a world of wealthy eccentric guys.**

**-Nonsense!- Volkertsen laughed – you just need to learn somethings to deal with everything here… so, never get in troubles with Gabriel or Reinhardt, if you want to survive…**

**-I thought Gabriel was cool… - Ray answered**

**-He is, always diplomatic, tolerant and understanding until you make him angry… don’t disrespect him or hurt his pride… like...never ever because he is kind but he is not a fool…  he has a brilliant mind, and fortunately he is often in our side… but about Reinhardt… if you make him angry, it doesn’t matter if he is younger… you better run, because that will mean war, he almost killed a classmate last year… – Devry adviced him.**

**-I never run from anybody- Raymond assured laughing carefree.**

**-Do  you want to survive? It wouldn’t be just Reinhardt against you, but his older brother, Steinberg… and he is really wicked…. – Devry replied**

**-Nooo you are mistaken Devry!- Skarpsvard intervened- The most wicked is his cousin Adler Diederich-Kaiser, he is a strategist, as you, Reddington…  and believe me… he is pure danger… I just try to get along with them in a civilized way… even I think someday we could get into a war… usually we want the same things… and there will be never enough of that for all of us…**

**-Thanks for the warm welcome, but trying to scare me is not really working now- Reddington laughed cynically.**

**-Don`t be stupid Raymond!- Skarpsvard warned him, we are not trying to scare you, you are in our team, in our pack already sleeping in our suite… we are just warning you to avoid to get in troubles for your ignorance of our worlds here…**

**-Ok, then thanks for the warning... – Raymond smiled to Skarpsvard, offering him a cigar.**

**-One more: Gerald Braxton-Underwood,  “silver” that demon can be really evil when he is provoked… not even his cousins wants him around often… so.. be careful.. –Caul told him.**

**-Why silver?- Ray laughed again**

**-Because his family has a lot of money, clean money, like… almost as much as Gabriel… but I`ve told you when he is angry he could be really a bad person… we don’t like him.- Skarpsvard exhaled the smoke of his cigar watching the rain through the window at the bottom of the suite and the dome above the bedroom.**

**-And- Volkerten adviced him too - watch out with  Luther Braxton, “the beast” he is cool but same, if he gets angry not a good company… and from the Roths families… Herrmann Diederich Rothstein, “the thing” as in the fantastic four, he is very tall, strong and blonde, he is cousin with Adler and he destroys whatever that goes against the goals of his… family… they are really mortal in combat, and as good as I am… so… never, ever get into a physical fight with them… you will lose.**

**-Ok… so did you finish with all the warnings of are there more to know?… better write a book and send it by mail…. Anyway... Are we going out or not to the pub?... its raining...- Raymond asked, he was feeling lazy as to go out and what he really wanted was to sleep for hours.**

**-Yes…- Gabriel, a tall, white black hair and blue eyes lad, said appearing suddenly in the room- Never forget I have the key for this suite too… and Raymond,  talking about adding another paragraph to the book of warnings… be careful with my other cousin you haven`t met…. Hertzog Reiniger Von Grimmelshousen. He has a big influence in Reinhardt, Steinberg, Herrmann and Adler… and if you go against his interests… you could find the worst possible enemy there.**

**-Thanks Gabriel…- Raymond offered a cigar to him too, and Gabriel just sat on the carpet to smoke, Reddington threw one of his pillows  for him and Gabriel  put it on below his head, and lied on the carpet.**

**-I am sorry, Mc Dougall….- Skarpsvard apologized – We didn’t know you were here…**

**-Don`t worry Steffensen… just be careful next time… it could be Reinhardt, that is why he has to ask for my permission to come here… and answering your question, definitively we are going to the pub tonight, I have the keys of the van, the code for the door, and I just ordered a great dinner for us, and  invited to the twins Karina and Kristina and her cousin Melissa…I think their friend Bibi is going to be there too…**

**-Melissa…The fat one?- Caul laughed**

**-Shut up! Or you will hurt Skarpsvard`s feelings!- Volkertsen laughed.**

**-Yours too!- Caul mocked him again and Raymond saw Steffensen was angry.**

**-Behave as a gentleman Caul…- Gabriel warned him- Don`t be stupid!... They are our only female friends in this fucking isolated town… the only ones that deal with us and that have something in their brains… well… Bibi not much… but she is nice… and… ok Melissa is not slim but… do you want a female companion or do I get a man for you? There is not much to choose here…unless you want a sheep....-Gabriel mocked him.  
**

**-Ok… not a sheep neither a guy!... I`m sick of the environment here even the help are just butlers…  I won`t say anything against Melissa again… In fact… she has a very good ass…-Caul laughed….- Tell her to loose eighteen  lbs and then… probably I would fuck her…. – he laughed again and this time suddenly he just heard the whistle of a knife flying to his pillow.**

**-You were warned- Skarpsvard said from his bed, angry – Even Gabriel told you to behave as a gentleman. First at all Melissa is a very kind friend, with all of us, even with you, remember the fight of the other day, she was the one who healed your hand… second, she is not a girl just interested in money and clothes  as Bibi and not an easy one as Karina and Kristina…   if she was not drooling over the stupid of Gerald, I would be fucking those curves…**

**-Yeah, me too…-Volkertsen sighed- What a derriere…a beautiful hour glass… and those big tits… mmmhhhh… Sorry Steff… we kind of have the same taste in women…**

**-Yeah… - Gabriel sighed… - that is true, usually we like the same kind of girls… not in vain we have been… educated in the same kind of aesthetics… yeah, some extra pounds doesn’t matter… Volkertsen is right… that… round butt is…. Well…. I like her anyway…She has a very sweet face too…  If at least the stupid Gerald wouldn`t be in the middle… but is better he doesn’t pay attention to her… he would just break her heart…**

**-Yes… and we can comfort her, and dance with her… and rub against her body and her curves when we are dancing…- Volkertsen laughed smoking too and his eyes were shining with lust.**

**-I prefer Karina or Kristina…- Devry laughed too…**

**-Nobody likes Bibi?- Raymond asked**

**-Noooo!!!!! All of them said at the same time laughing.**

**-Why?**

**-Because….- Volkertsen explained scratching his head – We just like Bibi to fuck her but not for anything serious… Bibi is very beautiful, like… a model for a magazine but… the poor girl is not smart at all, she is very superficial, she has no theme of conversation that could be interesting… and she only wants to hang around because she is… kind of after our money and power…**

**We have a lot of that around us everywhere at home and we are tired of that kind of girls… anyway if someday you want to fuck her, buy her something a bit expensive and take her to the alley… I have to recognize she gives great blowjobs…  she is part of the group of Melissa and we tolerate her because of that… and the blowjobs… anyhow,  all this explanations are important  because Karina and Kristina are the only girls we fuck when we are here… well… Bibi too when we don`t have another choice being trapped in this “holy” institution…**

**-Perhaps you and the others… I wouldn`t fuck Bibi…- Skarpsvard laughed still smoking.**

**-And why a girl like Melissa hangs around with that kind of people? - Ray insisted to know.**

**-Melissa is a very  kind girl… - Gabriel sighed – She accepts all of us as we are, that is why everyone is her friend even Gerald… her dad is the owner of the pub, she works there after school and today is her free day but I sent her the invitation anyway with Kristina this morning when she came with her brother to deliver the bread in the kitchen, he has a bakery.**

**Mel called me by phone a while ago and left a message she would be there… Karina, Kristina and Brandon are her cousins and live in her house, Bibi is their classmate at the public school… there is another friend of them, Fanny… she likes Skarpsvard….- Gabriel mocked him now.**

**-Shut up Mc Dougall! …-Skarpsvard said upset.**

**-And why don`t you fuck her then? Is it because you like the fat one? Or you prefer someone of your same status?.- Raymond laughed too**

**-Fanny is not a good person…- Skarpsvard explained- she is hot but an envy ambitious slut… she likes to make intrigues to get what she wants… I`ve told Melissa once I don`t like Fanny around her and she became upset with me… Girls from “our status”  that would be with us, are worse… and the few good ones don`t want to hang around us…**

**-Yeah… we don`t get the good ones in our circle because… we are “the bad guys”… Girls are so complicated!- Caul lighted a cigar too – About Mel… It’s your fault, Skarpsvard!  you treat her as if she was yours, and she is not… the other day she told you that  clearly, you just scared her with your possessiveness… that is why I don’t pay too much attention to them and I have always one around me… if she is hot, I fuck her…**

**-Well… seems like a fucking drama!… - Raymond mocked all of them – You all are also too complicated… I just like girls that are simple, pretty and able to have a good time with me… that`s all… - he told them unaware of the irony of life, and the complicated woman he would love in the future.  
**

**-I like Karina – Caul declared**

**-Nah…Karina is too thin- Volkertsen shook his head**

**-Kristina has a great body… slim, little curves yes, but sexy – Devry replied – I like both, Karina and Kristina…I like to fuck both of them…**

**-I would like anyone of them… but also I prefer brunnetes… -Raymond  laughed**

**-All of them are nice with us…even Mel doesn’t want to fuck with any.… and I agree with Skarpsvard… I don`t like Fanny either…**

**Gabriel told him and  stood up from the floor- Ok let`s get ready for Friday`s night… I need to have some fun and let`s see who has some luck tonight… Raymond, you will drive us tonight, you can`t drink and you will be our body guard, if you see something weird, whatever, you have to tell us… Do you know how to use a gun?**

**\- Yeah… my grandpa used to take me to shoot guns….Ok… I will be the security team…- Reddington laughed without knowing that in the future, effectively that would be one of the important things he would do for all the best and most important clans and one of the factors of his importance in their worlds.**

 

****

_“It belongs to the imperfection of everything human_

_that man can only attain his desire by passing through its opposite.”_

**_The Journals of Søren Kierkegaard  1841_ **

 

_“The madness of love is the greatest of heaven’s blessings.”_

**_—Plato_ **

 

**Feeding a little bit that damn hunger.**

**When they all came back, the engineer was ready to drive. The ambulance room was the last part of the vehicle, the first one was for the driver, the doctor and the nurse, it was surrounded by electronic panels, the middle wagon had the seats for the passengers. The third wagon was the ambulance room. At the top of it two generators were operating, plus an extra one. The temperature was terribly colder inside the tunnel.**

**Some men finished moving the equipment, medicines and supplies for the guards at the gates`s station that were managing the situation.**

**Meanwhile  far away from there,  Wagons of the train were traveling from the gates of Olive`s towns, to deliver t the rest of the passengers to the south, as to go to the  north was impossible due to the storm.**

**Inside the snow plough, Raymond and the others  were sitting one by one, they were used to deal with those low temperatures, because they belonged to the north of Europe, and Raymond had lived in there for two years,  but not Mariana, as she came from a warmer country. The shock in her body when she was on the basement and waiting at of the tunnel was affecting her very fast, even inside the wagon it was warm.**

**-Are you crying for your sisters? –Volkersten  helped her to go inside and closing the door, enjoying the warm interior of the vehicle, just when the engineer turned on the big machine and  it started advancing through the tunnel.**

**-No… I am crying …because…. is so… fucking cold in here… and all my body hurts so much… and I am suffering, struggling to move,… my bones are frozen- She said crying  desperate shaking uncontrollably, melting the hearts of all of them.**

**That was it for Rosenkilde. He stood up and facing Skarpsvard he took her in his arms.**

**-She  could have hypotermia, Steff, she belongs with me, yours probably is waiting at the Gates of Olive`s towns. Don`t spoil our happiness and your own, even she wants it or not, She will be always mine. – Holmgaard threathened Skarpsvard with the cold look in his eyes, meanwhile he was carrying her, and she was almost out of breath, scared, in pain, without any energy to protest even she wanted to do it.**

**-No! - She said with a weak voice**

**-Yes, we are dying and you know it- He answered entering the next wagon. She shighed  and gave up to fight in those conditions.**

**Reddington outside, laughed, glaad to made them to reconsider their behavior, and knowing what Holmgaard was going to do, lighting a cigar, Raymond walked to the driver`s wagon and set some very loud music, then he closed the door between the wagons and seat again on his place.  Raymond sighed then,  tired. He was not just feeling ill but terribly jealous of all those men Mariana told him Elizabeth had something to do with, despite he had more women and he always thought he was not the kind of jealous man he always made fun about, but same as when he knew she married someone else in the past, he knew deep inside that love was also posessiveness when it was about exclusiveness and he was feeling upset.**

**Too many women in his past, but never the one he really wanted, Elizabeth… then he meet Maria,  but he never had her either, even he wanted her too, and then for the first time he thought that perhaps that was for the best, he understood very well the frustration that Skarpsvard was feeling…. but meeting Maria allowed him to be the one he was now.**

**And he thought with hope, perhaps now would be the best time of his life. The time to be accepted as the monster he thought he was, by the angel he adored, to recuperate what he lost and to have all what he always wanted, and he didn’t care  if to achieve all that he would need to deal with all her family and all their “troubles”… after all they were all related to his history and sunk in the same pond.**

**The sexual tension among all the men and Mariana was more dense than the fog. Skarpsvard was smoking too,  frustrated, because even they promised Maria to him, he was intoxicated with Mariana. At some point he stood up, but Risenberg stopped him.**

**-Leave them alone, Steffensen… She needs him, not to you…**

**-And I thought you wanted Michelle…_Volkertsen said smiling.**

**-Those wicked women, all look the same… and we`ve always liked the same kind of women….**

**-You don`t get it, Steffensen…-Risenberg sighed.**

**-To get what?- He said yelling.**

**-The fractal`s concept… four women who look different, and five (that we know so far it could be more) that look equal for a whimsical miracle of nature...  All of them are practically the same woman just with little variations, some physical, others internal… How is the one you met at that party? Mine always had darker brown hair, and darker heart, I recognized Michelle since I saw her… even all have a similar essence, the small variation in the particular Equation of Michelle trapped me since I found her.  Same happened with Rosenkilde… seems like he prefers to tame wild horses.**

**-Even twins have different personalities… Is not that what attracts you to someone?- Volkertsen asked intrigued.**

**-They do, but this fractals are more similar than they should, or even more than we could think…- Risenberg tried to explain again.**

**\- Come on, Volk….When you will meet the others- Reddington interrupted them- Then you will know who is the one for you, so focus about it and let them "fuck" at peace for a while.- Raymond laughed and said it more for Skarpsvard than for Volkertsen.**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

** **

 

_“I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you.”_

**_—Elizabeth Barrett Browning_ **

 

_“The real lover is the man who can thrill you_

_by kissing your forehead or smiling into your eyes or just staring into space.”_

****_—Marilyn Monroe_ ** **

 

**Cold tunnel, warm wagon of love.**

**Holmgaard closed the door of the ambulance room, and placed Mariana over one of the narrow beds. He knew they would have some time at least one hour and a half to arrive to the exit of the tunnel.  He took off their glasses, gloves, and opened her suit and his too, from the neck, to the cut below their thighs. There was a very dim light illuminating the small wagon.**

**He pulled up their shirts and down their underwear, looking at her beautiful body trembling, she was entirely mute when he stood in front of her  with his naked strong torso and looking at his thick erection with desire, then he jumped on top of her and started rubbing up and down his body over Mariana to warm her, caressing her back, and kissing her neck for a long time until she felt more warm despite she couldn’t move much, she couldn’t resist more and started moaning, he continued rubbing her body hardly containing himself to penetrate her and then looking at her eyes when he saw she was feeling better he kissed her invading her mouth with all his strength, sucking her tongue, but she was not answering his kiss.**

**-Forgive me from your heart please- he whispered in her ear.**

**-Give me a reason to believe you won`t do it again, ever…- She answered with a raspberry voice looking at his eyes.**

**\- Because I love you, I `ve loved you always and I will always be yours.- He talked with an absolute security In his own words that made her stop crying.**

**\- You threatened me- she rubbed her weak arms around  his back.**

**-Because you were killing me… you are only mine.- Holmgaard kissed her passionately and this time she answered his kiss, and he felt then as if life would come back to him again.**

**-You are my life…I would kill for you...- He kissed her again and massaged her clit with his expert fingers making her feel in a warm heaven, with his touch, she moaned so sweetly in his ear,**

**-Ahhh… Holm… Ahhhhh… don`t stop… Ahhh…**

**-Do you want more?- He asked**

**-Yeah… keep… ahhh… rubbing my clit… ahhh….. I`ve never done this with anyone… ahhh… your fingers…are so strong… ohhhh….. more Holm…. Ahhhh there…. Yes…. Ahhh….**

**-Do you like it, Mariana?**

**-Yes… ahhh…. I do love it…. ahhh…. I am so excited…. Ahhhh…. More… press there….**

**-Beg me for more- He ordered, extremely aroused.**

**-More… ohhhhh…. Baby… more...**

**-More what?**

**-Touch me more….rub me…. Ahhh…. please Holm…**

**-Where?**

**-There…. Ahhh…. inside me, ahhh… please Holm…. Ohhh… there…. Ahhh… rub my clit… ahhh… don`t stop…ohhh.... – she shaked moanging louder.**

**-Give me some drops of you- He asked massaging harder, and  she started crying of pleasure.**

**-Ohh… you are…. driving me crazy…ahhhh…. More… ahhh… - She kissed him with all her passion, with tears on her face, twitching her body with the electricity he was unleashing with his hands. He was extremely excited and she could feel his hard erection hurting her vagina but he was careful not to penetrate her, he was just teasing her clit with the tip of his penis too.**

**-Do you like it? Do you want to be mine?**

**-Yes …. Ahh… I am so wet… - She kept moaning - … oh…. please… ahhh…. eat me…I want to feel your mouth…. Ahhhh…. Please… take me...  
**

**-I will, next time, If I do it now, I won´t be able to stop myself to penetrate you, and this is not the place for it, my love, I want it to be special for  you, for both...- Holmgaard said kissing her again and rubbing faster and faster.**

**He took his time making her explode in his hands, licking and sucking her nipples, when she was trembling uncontrollably**

**-Ahhhhh…. Holm…. Ahhh…. I`m coming… ahhhhh…  my love….ahhhhhhh!....**

**-I love you Mariana- he whispered in her ear.**

**She screamed for awhile  and breathless finally, when he knew she finished, he couldn’t resist more after watching her gestures of pleasure.**

**He licked his fingers, several times, after sinking them in her folds… showing her and then he moved, kneeling on top of her face,  to put himself inside her mouth, losing control when he sunk his erection in  her lips and she started sucking him, dragging his pleasure to such level that he started moaning loud and calling her name  every time louder until she made him tremble and explode in her throat.**

**-Ohhhhhh…. Marianaaaa…. Ahhhh- He screamed shameless and entirely lost in their desire, so loud that all the others could heard him very clear.**

**She could feel all his body shaking in a strong orgasm, and feeding their hunger, he saw her swallow everything, with such intensity, desire and love in her eyes that he felt so satisfied as he never did before with any other woman.**

**The men in the passenger wagon, even the very loud music, could hear some of their noises, and for sure his voice calling her name, the tension then was not tolerable for any of them, all were excited unavoidably,  but Reddington and Risenberg had their eyes closed thinking about their women.**

**Holmgaard was lying over the bed now  with her on top, hugging her back, smelling her hair and  they stayed like that for some minutes.**

**-Mariana… If you felt what I did… you can`t deny it anymore…**

**-I did… I won`t…**

**-Did you do this before with others?**

**-No, just kissed and well… touching over the clothes,  my breasts…I am not so stupid as to warm more than that to a man…It was sexy but… but not like this… your hands turned me crazy…-She kissed him.**

**-You drive me crazy Mariana, I want all of you, just for me… you taste so good…- He kissed her neck, the man was really in love with her after having her.  
**

**-Please, don´t be so controlling with me…**

**-I don’t want to fight anymore…**

**-We will eventually Holmgaard, you are a very possessive person and the fact I`ve never truly last for long with anyone made me the kind of girl that ends up being best friends with guys, and usually the  way I deal with them it`s too much for men like you.**

**Just kept in mind, Skarpvard and Volkertsen are starving, same as you did. they are the same kind of obsessed men like you… Once they meet my sisters, their hunger will focus in their own woman, but still I will have to help them, same with Risenberg and Reddington, because, if you think I am complicated, at least my anger doesn`t last for too long, it`s explosive but not as wicked as the others could be.**

**Skarpsvard have to heal more still, and it will be terribly hard for him to change to really get her, and the most difficult part… to keep her and make her happy. I have to help them.**

**Reddington is walking over a blurry line with Elizabeth. She doesn`t remember many things  she did and he won`t like a bit… and even he has healed a lot, her past will affect him, as his past had affected her, and to us by consequence. We all are related Holmgaard, all what Skarpsvard told us tonight is just the tip of the iceberg…**

**The kind of life you all are involved in, will be very hard for us to deal with… not just for the violence but because we are very simple people and your social position will be an obstacle often… The fact we decided to stay with you all despite to know about it doesn`t mean we are not afraid of you, it means we realized, since the moment we saw that painting, that even if we didn’t expected it or wanted it… we all were meant to be… as you have said before… and you know why I am saying this… damn painting, that day still haunt us in our dreams…**

**-I know… it has been haunting us even before that day… and after it, even more... for good or bad we like the same kind of women… We haven`t rest, we haven`t truly love… We have been just waiting and looking…. And you are mine, Mariana… I have feed you and you have feed me… I would penetrate you right now but… you deserve to have that experience in a different situation than we are now…**

**\- I believe you… but you have to be aware… I love my sisters and I can`t be separated from them, not anymore. We are tired of running. We want to be all together, we need it. The happiness of all of us should matter for you too, as it matters to me, just trust in us, please.**

**I would never betray you, Skarpsvard and Reddington will need me more than you would like… we will depend on them for many general things for the survival of all the pack,  as we will for others more… particular… from you and the rest, Our arrows are entangled, we all will travel in the same direction- Mariana kept caressing his penis and kissing his neck.**

**-I will if you swear to be only mine, this time forever. Marry me on Wednesday, when all this situation will be more controlled.**

**-Do you swear to be tolerant with all the things I will need to do?, to tell me everything and never hide things from me anymore? To fix the troubles talking before they would grow to a harder level… This is your last chance. There won`t be a third.**

**-You overreacted Mariana…**

**-Yes I did, that is me when I get madly angry… so you know now…**

**-I could be worse than you…**

**-I know… you threatened me… remember?... We are going to be a very explosive combination… I can see it clearly… and I am sorry If I hurt you,  but I needed to do those things with Volkertsen and especially with Skarpsvard, Maria did something like that with Reddington many years ago, to heal him for Elizabeth…**

**-Really?**

**-You heard that, remember… this morning at his room…**

**-Yes… I do remember now.**

**-So?**

**-I will trust, It won`t be easy but I will do it because I am entirely crazy about you, and I love you so much.- He promised staring at her.**

**-Then, this week, I am not sure if Wednesday, but if we can`t, probably next Sunday. Satisfied?- She smiled when she saw his eyes shining.**

**-So Holmgaard… even If I never wanted to get married, I will… I will trust in you… It won`t be easy but I will do it because I  am entirely crazy about  you… and I love you so much… too… -**

**She laughed looking at his face listening her “I love you” words… Their mouths then wrote a story with their tongues... Turquoise honey, tying their souls with some drops of blood dissolving on their transparent sea.**

**-Damn! you look so hot when you are angry… I was dying to kiss you all that fucking time… Remind me to upset you more often… -She laughed then**

**-Oh, evil woman… I am sure you will… -He said laughing and kissing her passionately  again for a long time before to get dressed and go back with the others.**

 

****

 

_“To love and be loved is to feel the sun from both sides.”_

**_—David Viscott_ **

 

**Showing off some love**

**When they came back from the ambulance wagon Volkertsen received them clapping with irony.**

**-Welcome Ms. Rosenkilde… - He laughed**

**-Miss Grimaldo still, you red haired devil…-She laughed embarrassed and blushed, but trying to be not so intimidated as she always liked to have a heavy dynamic with her male friends as if she was just one more of them. She was covered with a termic blanket, over Holmgaard legs.**

**-How so?, damn Rosenkilde if you can`t finish that work, I can help you…. –Volkertsen laughed again breaking a bit the tension among all the men.**

**-Man of little faith!, there are many… pleasant things in this world… -She smiled at him and Skarpsvard who was not in a good mood.**

**Reddington laughed. The people in the clans were always too open about their sexual life and Mariana was very different than their very reserved sisters, more extroverted and always adapting to the situation, because she was used to be around men and with a lot of male friends in her past. But in the next days she would discover even she would also have a limit for the extreme perception of that specific issue in the culture of the clans.**

**-I bet… you smell like you had a lot of.. fun! Merciless woman... things like what? tell me more… you had us all here just listening at the concert… - Volkertsen turned on another cigar, laughing sassy. Mocking them.  The smoke was invading the wagon but they didn’t`care.**

**-Shut up Volk! – Holmgaard threathened with his look.**

**-C`mon Rosenkilde, you got the girl in the next wagon… and still don`t want to share the dirty details… throw us a bone…- Volkertsen insisted just to make fun of him, but not expecting an answer.**

**\- Hands and mouths… man… That`s all the details I will share with you… -She winked at him naughty…- ask Holmgaard…- She laughed then.**

**-Oh woman!… you are killing us!… -He put a hand over his chest as if he were hit by an arrow. – Was it sweet Holmgaard?- Volkertsen told him again, not expecting his answer either.**

**Holmgaard wouldn’t dare to behave not as a gentleman but as she was sharing details too, and told Volkertsen to ask him about it, to compensate Holmgaard`s pride for all what she put him through before, he just went with the flow, over anything to leave clear to Skarpsvard, the engagement was sealed.**

**-It was sweet indeed… and … she had it all…- He said turning one cigar sharing it with her.- We are getting married next week.**

**-Woaah!...- Volkertsen hit twice his heart with his right hand, inclining a bit his head.- Congratulations to both.**

**Risenberg and Skarpsvard did the same, even the last one didn’t really want to do it, looking at him with envy.**

**Reddington went to seat next to them, smiling at Mariana.**

**-Congratulations! it`s great to see what forgiveness can do, I hope to have the same luck if someday Elizabeth remembers everything... Are you feeling better, Mariana?**

**-Thank you Ray… for your words and your advice… your time for happiness will arrive too… Yes, still can`t move much, I feel weak,  but I had some pills…  what about you?**

**-The medicine is helping. I think I will go to take a nap in the ambulance for the rest of the travel.**

**Reddington walked to the ambulance to lie down, wondering again if when Elizabeth would remember everything she would still be as understanding as she was with him at Skarpsvard`s suite.**

**-Now, Skarpsvard stop watching me with hunger, you will eat too but another dessert, be patient… and tell me, how much does Reddington is involved in your clan, order… whatever…**

_“The thing with love is, you cannot choose who you fall for. Falling in love often happens at the wrong time, in the wrong place, with the wrong person. Just as much as you cannot stop growing feelings for a certain man, there's no switch to turn off your heart.”_

**_― J.C. Reed, Surrender Your Love_ **

**Friends with the devil**

**-The clan is the family, there is no religion, just our beliefs, they are part of the order. The clan serves to the order.  There are things I am not allowed to tell. And others I could… but you are not part of the order Mariana… and that includes things related to Reddington and all of you.**

**-And what do I need to do to know about all that.**

**-You won`t know all, as I don`t either. Just pieces of the history. You will marry Holmgaard… that is a start… the next would be to swear to belong to the order… but I doubt you would do it…**

**-Why?- She asked with curiosity knowing he was hurt.**

**-You want your freedom over anything. We are not entirely free, we have to do things to keep safe many people and that demands certain… sacrifices…**

**-As to kill some bad people?- She took his hand.**

**-Yes. Or to spy for the order… as Reddington did in the past, but he abandoned the order when his daughter died. It is imperative that you help us to get him back, because his safety and the safety of all of us depends on it…**

**\- Why me?... Ask Elizabeth, she is his woman…**

**\- I don`t know her… She doesn’t remember not even her husband… and I don`t think she likes me.**

**-Nobody likes you- Holmgaard said mocking him.**

**-Shut up!, I am talking with her, not with you - Steffensen yelled angry.**

**-So do I like you? And you like me?- Mariana laughed- Sorry!... I couldn’t help myself…**

**\- Well, you have kissed this old devil… - he smiled to her - You tolerate me, and despite your fear, you promised to deal with me. That`s why I am asking you…**

**She whispered something to Holmgaard and  he helped her to slide next to Skarpsvard, showing him his teeth.**

**-What do we have here… the tiger is tamed!....-Skarpsvard mocked Holmgaard laughing loud with all the bitterness he had inside.**

**-No one is immune to love, Steffensen - Holmgaard had one of her hands on his- not even you, see what just a friendship with my woman can do to your defenses…**

**-I will help you if you later explain me better all this mess…So, will you ever be tamed?- Mariana laughed and tried to calm them both.**

**-Just watching Reddington as a dog after Elizabeth, and Risenberg and Rosenkilde after you and your sister, makes me laugh.**

**-So… you haven`t understood anything Steff… That is what love is about, a sweet surrender both have to accept, to be able to dance together. Long time ago, Maria healed Reddington, as I am trying to help you. Raymond wanted Maria, I can guess…  and I am almost sure, because she reminded him to Lizzie… and now he is ready for her, to build a good relationship together, with more probabilities of success.  One day you will understand. –She hugged him.**

**-So Reddington had Maria? – He asked jealous now.**

**-No!, he wanted to have something with her but they never did. She healed him, I guess not even kissing him. Maria is very conservative, she wanted to be a nun.**

**-Ahh… yes she said that...- He couldn’t dissimulate he was relieved.**

**-Why all that interest in that Maria? – Volkersten questioned Steffensen – Is she the one for you? Not fair Mariana! You haven’t tell me which one is the one for me.**

**-I guess you will suffer choosing among two women- Rosenkilde laughed, he was again that cynical happy man of always..**

**-We all will surrender. That is the truth. It will take some time for you, Skarpsvard. She is a rose with thorns, and you are a sharp sword… Isn`t that the meaning of your last name?**

**-It is…**

**-There you go… you as well as Reddington, Volkertsen and Risenberg. we are going to a battle, Steffensen, you want the rose, you will have to bleed by the thorn… and if you want to feed your hunger with her, better wait to be prepared to cut your skin with your own sharp sword, because if you dare to cut her, you will suffer more watching her bleed… and I guess you want to keep that rose alive and fresh… Love will tame us all… and sooner or later you won`t be the exception in this whole pack of hungry wild wolves born to run…**

**The rest of the travel was in silence, still listening music and she went back next to Rosenkilde, but she kept giving one of her hands to Skarpsvard. As well as Elizabeth and later Sophia, she would be always very social, friendly, and part of the sweet glue to keep them all together.**

 

****

 

 

_“May be its mine bad-luck_

_Or yours not to get me_

_But I still have hope_

_Of being yours”_

**_― Hasil Paudyal, Blended Words_ **

 

**The exit of the tunnel, Reddington and the party with the Painting** **.**

**The snow plough finally arrived to the point of the road where they had to use another elevator, a big platform that went up to the surface, to the middle point between the big gate and the generator`s station, there were some manual procedures they needed to do, to be able to perform the changes  inside the tunnel in the command room.**

**The vehicle landed in an enormous place next to one of the water suppliers for the towns. Reddington, Volkertsen and the engineer, had to move to another smaller Snow plough, and with the help of all the men, they moved the extra generator to have a back up for any emergency, on top of the other transport with  a machine.**

**Before to go, Reddington pulled Risenberg apart of the others.**

**-You will have to explain me later some things Risenberg… I trusted in you and I don’t think I am mistaken thinking you were the one who called all the wolves…**

**-I did it to protect Elizabeth and all them Reddington… and to protect us all too. I didn’t even know you were part of the order. I didn’t know you were Skarpsvard`s ex classmate…**

**-I want to keep trusting in you Risenberg… I know Skarpsvard and that is why even I trust in him,  somehow I know I have to keep my eyes wide open... he is used to get it all, and with this women, I have the feeling it won`t be so easy for him, he will be frustrated if he can`t get one of the sisters… and you know, frustration and envy will never be good advisers for a man… and Maria… she is very peculiar and if he can`t get her we will have a big trouble and I am afraid Holmgaard will finish in a war with him.**

**-I know, Reddington but he is the on head of the clan after the grand father, one of the top clans of the order, I am part of the order and I had to tell them to protect Elizabeth and the others, my duty is to protect the fractals… I will tell you later more about the danger around them  and you will understand why I did, what I did… take care, keep taking the pills and go back safe to the hospital. The ideal would be to come back all together but I am afraid that won`t happen.**

**Reddington was scared with what Risenberg told him about Elizabeth in danger, looking at the eyes of Risenberg he found sincerity. He extended his hand to him, and Risenberg took his hand and hugged him as a signal of friendship and walked fast to climb the stairs to the snow plough.**

**Raymond, Volkertsen and the engineer sat inside the vehicle, it started moving forward until both machines stopped in front of a high iron door that opened electronically using the individual generator of the place, once the machines were out, it was closed again and the snow ploughs took different directions.**

**-Now…. Volk… –Reddington said hitting his back- you have to explain me what is all the mystery around that painting you have at the hospital- They were sitting in the big passenger`s wagon and the engineer was driving in the first one.**

**-Damn! I knew you were going to interrogate me… It is the same than at school… whatever you couldn’t get from Steff, you always tried to find out though me… that is why you know him better than you know me…**

**-You are a good man, Volkertsen. A very violent one, a genius, and loyal to Steff…I don`t need to know much more than I know about you during all those school years… to be sure I trust more in you, than in him… If I never got closer to you was because Skarpsvard would hate me if I would dare to start a competition for your friendship with him… So?**

**-I can`t tell you probably all the story but the parts I remember… just that we have meet all this women before, many years ago…We couldn`t see their faces and they didn`t see ours… you were there too, but I guess you don`t remember…. We have dreamed about them since we were very young by the stories of our great grand parents, and after that day, it became an obsession… Specially for Skarpsvard.**

**He always said his mother was a fractal, and mine too. About mine, I am not sure but I don`t care, a son will always love his mother, it doesn`t really matter to me... Our parents were murdered, you know about it… not the whole story but the main fact is that. Skarpsvard wants to protect Elizabeth and all of them, he doesnt want them to finish as our mothers did.... That is true. I swear... -Volkertsen confessed sad and with a knot in his throat.**

**The original painting belongs to a private collection, but our family made some copies painted by some very talented artists. We have one always wherever we stay. The reason he sent for the painting as soon as he knew there was a possibility this women were here, was precisely to know if they were those women… we thought this women could be fractals but we weren’t sure if they were  the women we saw next to one of this paintings in that party, but this morning we saw the shawl Michelle had on her shoulders and that was it…  then we knew they were the same women…**

**-So… Was I in that party too?... Strange I don’t remember… probably I have been in so many parties… tell me more about it, please - Reddinton asked.  
**

**-It was almost fifteen years ago… we were 35 years old more or less, or around that and I guess they were close to their 20 years old… It was a party at the north of U.S.A. close to the border to Canada… It was the annual party of the Clans in America, and we were invited as well as  many other European clans, just we don`t go often because you know, the personal differences with some other clans, also, a lot of politicians and business men without a clue about us were there, we don`t like them, often the people from the good clans try not to mix with politicians but sometimes we need to get close to them, to do our… things… It was the night after you told Skarpsvard about your business, he introduced you to many of the heads of the clans… there was a big fight, remember?**

**-Now I do….-Raymond shaked his head amazed how life could put them together again and again under different circumstances to turn them into what they were now.**

**-There were many things happening in that party, the ones concerning to some of our clans was the introduction of some women from the clans, and some fractals in the high society to arrange marriages even if the majority of the women prefer to marry within their clans they have the right to be exposed to others and to choose what they want, it was a party with masks if you remember, and there were some famous paintings resembling the different kind of fractals, the painting in the living room was there, almost above the table where Elizabeth, her cousins and Mariana`s sisters were sitting, but they were also part of  one of the bands playing that night. Of course not all the bands had that honor, they had it probably because  the father, that man…Sam Snow allowed them to be there for some reason…**

**-I can`t understand it…  All his life Sam was hiding Elizabeth from the clans, why to show them off now?- Raymond was confused.**

**-I don`t know… but they were in the party, sometimes singing others sitting or dancing, and we didn`t notice them but almost at the end of the party. Every one of us to one of them in particular, they were using masks and dresses similar to the painting and their shawls. Skarpsvard was bewitched for one, she was the only one with a white dress, I liked a girl who was dancing alone while the others were doing it in couples… about Risenberg and Rosenklide  I won`t tell their story but they liked them too… and Gabriel for sure, he liked one too…– Volkertsen drank from a little bottle.**

**-Then… Elizabeth was there… I remember I danced with a girl dressed like that at the end of the party when all the madness started…**

**-Probably that girl was Elizabeth… that is how this things with the fractals works… lots of weird coincidences…- Volkertsen laughed- but remember you almost fought with the guy she was dancing before and then the shootings and the fights and all the chaos happened, I ran to warn Skarpsvard and to cover you, someone pushed you in my direction, Skarpsvard hit the guy that was going to attack you, then the girls ran, and even we tried to go after them, they disappeared….**

**-I    didn`t realize you saved me that time… thanks!... – Raymond smiled  grateful to him  wondering how many more things he was not aware about, but were an interference between him and Elizabeth - So are those the women you and Skarpsvard have been talking about always  the past years when we get drunk after that time? Your “insane obsessions”?**

**-Yes… they are… my “lonely dancer” and his “white angel”…  but they have been haunting us even before to meet them in person… our great grandparents always talked about them, we are fractals`s descendents…. Precisely of that “family” of fractals… don`t you find strange we  all like the same kind of woman? Since we were young… Pretty, simple, intelligent and kind women, with a sweet face, mostly brunnetes with different tones of auburn or copper long hair, big eyes, round nose, great smile, full breasts and hips, not too slim… with full curves, younger than us and usually with a friendly temper… like that girl…. Well… I accept she was a little bit fat, or not really that much… but we liked her anyway, perhaps because we didn’t have too much choices close to the boarding school… do you remember Melissa?**

**-Yes, I do… You and Skarpsvard had a crush on her….- Raymond laughed amazed about those “coincidences”.**

**-Well… Melissa was special, but just a simple woman, sexy as hell even a little bit fat or whatever… the standards of beauty often are too out of reality and nowadays the fashion industry just want models that look like slim boys, call me old fashioned, but  I want curves!… but anyway… as art is relative according to our tastes, perceptions and needs, so is beauty… She was the best female friend we ever had… intelligent, sweet, friendly, brave, joyful…. And not just looking to hook up with someone with money as her cousins or like Bibi… of course we wanted more than that with Melissa but…**

**-Yes I remember… she liked Gerald at that time….**

**-Yeah… that asshole…- Volkertsen sighed – Those were great times Raymond… despite anything… That is why we like Mariana, she remind us a little bit to Melissa… well we like her more than Melissa… much more…   she is really hot with those big tits and that round ass… and that harmonious narrow waist… and…. Shit! I`m getting horny again… what a pussy!... - He laughed  remembering  with Raymond when they saw her naked - Just thinking the sisters must look like her… damn… I get hard… - He said and  they kept laughing for a while.**

**-Don`t start… that is why I liked her sister Maria time ago… She reminded me to  Lizzie but with a different face and body…**

**-Your woman is very slim… you need to feed her properly to make her curves grow bigger….**

**-I don’t care if she is slim or thin or fat, I like her anyway… I wonder how she would look if she was pregnant… probably her cheeks would be more round… like Mariana and the others…- Raymond sighed wishing Elizabeth would carry his child on her womb some day.**

****-They are the original fractals, Raymond… Elizabeth  is the big needle, and the others are the variations that nature created to give the perfect balance to their compass, to make them sway our road in the exact latitude, longitude, time and circumstances the randomness will guide our lives to intervene with life… all lives matter, Reddington, and ours now linked to their path will have an impact not just in our personal consequences but in a bigger scale than you  could imagine… But it`s enough of this talk… I am just getting horny and  we need to move now…. – Volkertsen sighed wondering if he would find her “lonely dancer” again and if she would accept him.** **

 

 

****& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&** **

 

****Maria Sofia Grimaldo** **

****** **

 

****Sophia R. Grimaldo** **

****   ** **

 

****Demiane V. Grimaldo** **

 

********

 

_“Oh, can I really believe the poet's tales, that when one first sees the object of one's love, one imagines one has seen her long ago, that all love like all knowledge is remembrance, that love too has its prophecies in the individual. … it seems to me that I should have to possess the beauty of all girls in order to draw out a beauty equal to yours; that I should have to circumnavigate the world in order to find the place I lack and which the deepest mystery of my whole being points towards, and at the next moment you are so near to me, filling my spirit so powerfully that I am transfigured for myself, and feel that it's good to be here.”_

**_Soren Kierkegaard. On Regine Olsen (2 February 1839)_ **

 

 **S ophia, Demiane and Maria Sofia Grimaldo** **.**

 

**The male nurse drove the enormous vehicle through the snow storm, Risenberg, Holmgaard and Skarpsvard  were preparing the ambulance room. They were struggling to move as they were going through the storm, they had to go slow, The temperature outside was terribly cold and if weren`t for their warm suits and the heater working to full capability, they would freeze.**

**The strong snow plough wagons of the train arrived earlier to move the rest of the passengers  to the towns at the south and left the station just when they were arriving, and other wagons were sent too but through the underground tunnel.  
**

**They parked the machine at the enclosed space where some small airplanes were saved.  Neare the hangar. There was a real big ambulance waiting for them. Some guards took all the supplies that were sent, despite they had their own supplies it was always good for the station to receive more from the hospital as those had a higher quality. Baz was waiting for them.**

**How are the women, Baz? –Skarpsvard asked, they all left their googles at the vehicle, their blue warm suits  were glowing. The gate`s station was dark too.**

**-They are somewhat stable, but unconscious still. All my men are busy but there is a nurse with them. It was a lucky coincidence I was making a routine check up here when we received the alert for the snowstorm last night. I decided to stay. The women were the only passengers that  stopped here, all the others were going to the north`s towns, but the faster way to give them medical attention was to send them to the south, This storm is just starting Skarpsvard… I will go back with you all to the hospital. The automatic systems will be running and only the personal on guard will stay. The others were sent home earlier this morning.The security protocols are activated. I think it was Nigel first and then Dembe, for the codes they used. - Baz informed .  
**

**They all used the ambulance to arrive faster to the emergency station. Risenberg and Holmgaard went to look for the doctor who attended them, The man was looking for some medicines at the storage room, Mariana was still struggling to move but she went to the bathroom and then she stayed at the ambulance. Baz went to pick up some documents at the guards station, and Skarpsvard walked to the emergency room. The old nurse passed near him.**

**-I will come back in a minute- She said.**

**-He walked through the corridor, until he arrived to the room where the three women were lying over hospital beds.**

**One of them had chocolate auburn long hair to the height of her waist, with a few honey highlights and she was dressed in black sweater jeans and boots,  her black coat and black backpack was below her bed.**

**The other woman had long waved  caramel  hair and some curls with a few golden and ginger highlights, she was dressed with a white thick sweater, blue jeans and white boots. A blue coat and blue backpack over the bed. They had a hit on their heads and a big bandage covering it.**

**Then he saw her. Awakening and touching her head. She had light Cinnamon autumn hair with copper highlights the color she always used before meeting Raymond, her waved and curly hair had an old style as in the 40`s. Same as he saw her many years ago the only one dressed in a white dress with a white shawl and colorful designs on it, a white mask  and that air around her (he always thought) as if she was above anything real. She was not even 20 years old then.  And all of them escaped running when the fights started  and him and the others couldn`t find them anymore...**

**Maria had her  white coat and a white bag over the next table. The woman had a hit on her head too covered with some band aids and her wedding dress had blood all over her stomach and a tight bandage all across her waist.**

**She saw her sisters and tried to stand up with tears on her eyes and with a deep pain she  walked  to their beds. She didn’t see him and lifted her hands above her head grabbing the opposite elbow with each hand revolving her arms around each other three complete turns whispering something he couldn’t hear, then she lifted her left arm above and slipped the back  of her right hand to reach the back of her left hand, turning them palm with palm, she put them close to her mouth and she blew her breath inside them and put every hand over the forehead of her sisters, one hand for each one, she did it all over again and this time she put her hands over their hearts.**

**Then, she couldn’t resist more because she started bleeding again, and just when she was going to fall to the floor, Skarpsvard arrived running on time to hold her.**

**-Maria?- He called her, smelling the cinnamon with golden and red apples, vanilla, honey, amber and roses of her hair. Skarpsvard, Aiden and Risenberg had a very refined nose for smells, and Maria`s smell drove him crazy, when he finally had her on his arms.**

**& &&&&&**

**Skarpsvard screamed desperate when he saw she was not reacting, he put her over her bed, just when the nurse, the doctor, Risenberg and Holmgaard were arriving. Risenberg took her pulse and got scared. He gave the order to resuscitate her, they placed the wires on her chest and Risenberg  tried to get her back to life once and nothing.**

**-She cant die! Try again! – Steffensen screamed.**

**Risenberg tried three more times.**

**-Do it again, and again, she can`t die now!- Skarpsvard yelled at him, and  desperate he did what he saw her doing, the same his mother used to do to him to calm and heal him sometimes. He blew inside his palms together and put them over her heart whispering something in her ear.**

**Risenberg did it again. Then they got a pulse. Skarpsvard sighed relieved. They cut the dress, uncovered her breasts and stomach. There was a fragment of an arrow still inside her that after applying some local anesthesia, Risenberg and the other doctor removed, cleaned, sealed and sew, covering with a new tight bondage. Meanwhile the nurse took off her dress helping her, covering her body with a white hospital`s  pajamas.**

**They couldn’t move Skarpsvard  from that place.**

**-The other women are stable, probably it will take some hours for them to awake- The doctor on guard explained. But Maria shouldn’t stand up in her conditions, who knows for how long she had that tip of an arrow inside her… we don`t know if there is another fragment deeper,  probably arriving to the hospital you should make other studies and if she has still a fragment, if so, you should do all this again…. I had too many patients to attend  and I was not able to check her properly before, she was covered with the coat,  it was just a while ago that the nurse realized she was hurt and I went to look for the medicines and instruments to make the procedure when you arrived. It was a chaos here.**

**-It doesn’t matter anymore –Skarpsvard answered a little bit upset- Is she going to recuperate?**

**-I think so- Risenberg  answered. We did it all just in time. But we have to move fast to go to the hospital. They will receive a better attention there and we could make more tests, as the doctor have said, we have to be sure there are no more fragments.**

**They moved fast the women to the ambulance, While Holmgaard explained to Mariana what happened. She hugged her sisters crying and all  kept silence in tension until they were able to move them to the ambulance wagon in the snow plough.**

**There were four beds at the sides of the walls, as liters. Not many could stay there and only Risenberg, Mariana and Skarpsvard were present when she made the same healing prayer he saw Maria doing to her sisters, but to Maria this time.**

**-Is she going to be ok?- He asked her.**

**-I hope so… She is so slim and strong now… she looks athletic as the others... Her body was fuller than mine. She has being exercising and I am afraid not for good reasons…**

**-What do you mean?**

**\- You have said she had the tip of an arrow inside… and she was wearing a wedding dress….**

**-True….**

**-One plus one, Steff… she never wanted to  marry anyone, the last time we talked to her she said again she was going to be a nun… - She hugged him and she started to cry again, in his arms.**

**-She can`t die, not now that I`ve found her.- He declared.**

**-Do you want her? Do you swear to protect her even from yourself?- Mariana looked into his eyes.**

**-I do, I swear… Mariana…Do you believe me now you all are in danger?  Someone was hunting her…**

**-I believe you now… What can we do?**

**-I have to marry her soon, even if she doesn’t want. She is in more danger than you think… I will deal with everything else later, we need to protect her fast.**

**-I agree with you. Is there a priest or someone like that at the hospital tonight?- She asked desperate.**

**-Yes, reverend Salvatore- He answered with his heart racing.**

**-I am going to make her marry you. Probably she will be mad at me, but I don’t care. Just remember the kind of promises you are making tonight Skarpsvard because If you don`t, and If I can`t make you accomplish them… I will ask Holmgaard to kill you.**

**-I will. I swear. I will protect you all… I am your guardian - Skarpsvard promised again, hugging Mariana.**

 

**** ** **

_“Stop counting your losses and start counting your blessings._

_Only then will you discover that losses are always easier to point out_

_and count than blessings. And that your blessings_

_will always outnumber your losses,_

_for they are truly immeasurable.”_

**_― Suzy Kassem, Rise Up and Salute the Sun: The Writings of Suzy Kassem_ **

 

 

**Raymond, the bad luck in disguise, and the danger fixing the generators.**

**Reddington and Volkertsen arrived to the Generators station, where he had to stay resting his back on the floor of the vehicle. The pain was too much for all the physical effort.**

**Volkertsen and the other engineer made some procedures with the machines and then they went for Reddington to approve the changes done in them. They passed a scanner over his eyes and hands and he wrote some codes too. They left him rest and went again to conclude the protocols for the changes in that station.**

**When they returned to the snow plough Reddington was awakening.**

**-First time that a generator gets fried… it was a luck I was here and you too. I`ve told you before this was made from outside… Probably Nigel had to change some protocols and this is a warning from the system itself to make us toupdate our internal codes when changing the power to the other extra generators… We have to be prepared for something bigger than this, with other security protocols if we aren`t here….it will mean a lot of millions more but anyway, we can`t risk the towns… fortunately we have 3 more new generators already here to exchange and distribute the energy…The purpose is little by little stop needing the energy from the city and just using our own, but it will cost big money...  
**

**-What is money for then?... - Reddington replied.**

**They left the station and drove back to the exit of the tunnel. Volkertsen called the other snow plough by the radio just when it was leaving the station.**

**-How is everything? Are the women safe?**

**-They are now- Holmgaard answered the radio.**

**-We will need to make the changes for the generators inside  the tunnel, on the west wing and it will take some time, go ahead, anyway minimum expense of energy power for all the region, please warn all the people about it. I`ve just check the weather and the storm will be bigger than we expected it, as another mass of polar wind is coming down…**

**-Understood, tell Reddington to take a double dose and try to come back soon, he has to lie down the most possible time, and a check up as soon as you arrive to the hospital.**

**They waited for the platform to descend, outside the storm was becoming harder, but they were safer now inside the tunnel. The cold was really extreme even inside the wagon, the warm suits were not enough, as the engineer and Volkertsen had to walk into the snow at the station for some minutes. Their bodies were affected by the cruel weather and Volkersten took a little bottle with scotch.**

**-Drink a little Red,  we all need to get warmer.**

**-I don’t want to get more drunk…**

**-Me neither but we are freezing… the tunnel is colder than before… the heating system in this machine is not as good as in the other, as this is an older machine… and you are not Mariana as to fuck you and make you feel warm- Volkersten laughed with Reddington.**

**-Asshole!...- Reddington drank from the bottle. – I still can`t believe how my life has changed from the past weekend to now.**

**-You have to come back to the Order Reddington… even if you don`t want to do it your life is more than blended with us. You can`t hide and run from your past. It will reach you anytime…- Volkertsen and Raymond walked out from the vehicle to the generator`s control panel inside the tunnel and he could feel how cold the tunnel was, that not even the alcohol could warm him enough; the other engineer were behind them. Ray made a sign with his eyes pointing to the other man**

**-Don`t worry, all the old employees work for the Order in one or another way too, to be here protected is their retirement prize. Some of them are part of the clans by blood, others just members by years of loyal service… Loyalty above anything, they had swear their vows long ago.**

**Reddington crashed over a couch behind Volkertsen, he was sitting on an office chair with wheels, sliding it through the room, programming the computers and an electronic panel, then he passed the scanner over Raymond and gave him a keyboard to type some codes.**

 

****

 

**-Good… Now I have to work to program this-Volkertsen kept working with the computers.**

**\- Ok…  you have to tell me more about you, Volk… What happened with that woman… Claudia** **I think it was her name… I thought you were going to marry her…- Reddington asked him.**

**-The usual things with the women from our social circle in “real life”… Reddington… The good ones don`t want someone involved in the dangerous things we were doing, and the wrong ones come to us... That is one of the reasons I don`t go publishing around who I am and what do I have.... I like money but for the good things I can do with it,  and you know me, I am  very simple in my taste for things... Claudia... She wanted my money, even her family is very rich.  She wanted me to be her dog, to have together a shallow life just full of luxuries... Damn stupid selfish “princess”… She was just another superficial bitch… and if she loved me a bit, it didn’t last for long, She was not able to deal with my temper as the others… you know how mad I can be… and all what i really need is a bit of understanding a time to calm me down by myself... The worse was one day I  had to go in a mission and got a fucking bullet. I was terribly ill…  That bitch knew about it, Steffensen called her, and she never appeared at the hospital… she really broke my heart…**

**The day I finally came back home, she told me she hated the smell of hospitals… She didn’t care about me, she didn’t want to help me even to go to the damn bathroom, as I was still screwed by the surgery, and I needed help even to walk, I had to use a frame and later some crutches for months…  She said, “Can`t you ask for help to the maid?, can you hire a nurse?” every dam time I asked her to help me for things like that, you know I don`t like to have an army of maids around me... I like my privacy...**

**Then I saw her as she was… a spoiled selfish privileged woman… she was really hot, and awesome in bed, elegant with culture  and great to show off everywhere… but she would never be able to be the partner I always wanted…. and I sent her to hell… It hurt a lot… I have to admit, I had strong feelings for her despite everything… but, I hate the people that aren`t able to show they care with their actions and not just with nice words when everything is ok… The truth is many people just use others and stay with them while they get a benefit… I guess I`ve never been able to choose the right woman, and believe me I had many, all beautiful but neither of them was good…We get blinded for a pretty face, and in our circles there are many like that... but a truly beautiful woman has to be the same inside than outside and sadly I didn`t have the patience to look and choose more carefully...  
**

**-I`ve had enough of those too…-Reddington replied sighing - just remember my ex wife… If she wouldn`t die.. I would divorced her for sure. I was going to, but I didn’t for my daughter. She was not even able to take care of her, one maid and nanny after the other. I had to work hard to make a living and provide for all, and it was never enough for her… She pretended to be someone she wasn`t when I`ve meet her… and It would be a great mistake if weren`t for the fact she gave me the most precious I`ve ever had… my daughter… - Raymond realized then the similarity in his mistaken past choices in women with Skarpsvard and Volkertsen, superficial beautiful women that were easy to get,  when they weren`t able to get the ones they really liked.**

**-We are bad guys… - Volkertsen sighed - we attract that kind of… women… I`ve been told… good women as Mariana, Michelle and Elizabeth don`t choose men like us, and if they do it by mistake, they run as soon as they can… I am entirely surprised they are taking you, Risenberg and Holmgaard… and I hope to have the same luck.**

**-Yes I am surprised Elizabeth is being tolerant with my past…- Raymond recognized for Volkertsen and for himself.**

**-You saved her old man… That was everything for her and the others too I guess…. They were watching you like to a super heroe… ha, ha, ha!... but I bet you didn`t notice that.**

**-No, I didn`t…**

**-They did that… but one thing is to accept the man who saved their father, and to accept us… that`s a different thing…**

**-Just don`t scare them as Skarpsvard always have done… he is too aggressive in the pursuit of a woman… If he is going after Maria… I wish him luck… she is very hard to get, I tried many years ago and I couldn`t…and  she healed me, even the fact I didn’t behave well with her.**

**-We make our own luck Reddington. By the choices of life we take. Sometimes we are so stupid… I`ve used to be a very arrogant bastard thinking I could get anything because I was strong, powerful and I thought… invincible too …. Then that accident with the bullet happened… I was unable to have a normal life by the constant pain in my back. It could throw me to the floor, unable to move…I even had strong drugs and nothing, fortunately I left that shit as soon as I realized it was not going to help me…**

**One day Holmgaard appeared at my door. He helped to Risenberg when something similar happened to him, when everybody gave him their back, for a stupid thing he did, but Risenberg was really screwed, he wasn`t able to move the half of his body properly until the second surgery... Holmgaard`s mom was ill often… we think she was the north of her compass…  That`s why he wanted to become a doctor. Anyway, he helped me with theraphy and some good advices. Skarpsvard was so fucking jealous of the small friendship I developed with him and Risenberg at that time, that it was like to be dealing with a fucking hell…**

**-Well, his “bromance” was threatened…- Raymond mocked him laughing.**

**-I don’t belive in such stupid word, sorry Reddington… people nowadays think they have discovered the sun…with those terms and words... just because fraternal love and friendship is underated nowadays and chivalry among men even more...  
**

**-It is a stupid word, indeed- Raymond laughed- but anyway you have one with Steff….**

**-Nah, we are just brothers, we grew up together in the same house, our mothers were cousins but they were so close that our fathers decided to live together in the same house to keep them happy… usually the fractals don`t like to be separated… they could feel very sad if you do it… they love each other in a extreme way… - Volkertsen shaked his head- brothers and sisters are the most important bonds in this world, some say that only the love of a mother or a father, when the truth is, that fraternal love has always existed beyond the classical notion of a family, it doesn’t matter if people share a blood bond or not, you choose your family among your friends, as Mariana said. We grew up together and the death of our parents made our bond stronger.**

**-If Freud would talk… - Raymond replied understanding why Elizabeth was so united with her cousins.**

**-He would say we want to find a mother in our women to have them again? Ha, ha, ha! Perhaps, as some women look for a father in their lovers… it goes beyond that gross  and sick notion of “fucking” them… It is about a deep bond of love with the same essence of the love where you came from…  hence where our obsession prevails…   we all want a kind woman...  
**

**At the end, the truth is: all that shit true or not, it doesn`t matter. What matters is to find the right person able to bring out the best of us, to love us as we are and to build a home together. We all want to go back at a home at the end of the day… A real home built with true love is what we all want deeper in our tired hearts, to feel that joy of our first years again. We are around our 50 years old... we had lived and served and nevertheless we haven`t been able to get that dream...**

**We`ve made really bad choices with the women in our past… because loneliness is hard and sometimes you grab to a mistake when you are feeling terribly isolated  and you don’t want to be alone and horny… anyway most of us had done a lot of those bad choices since we were very young… easy comes, easy goes… when we didn`t have the strength to fight for something better…**

**-True…- Raymond was smoking thinking in Elizabeth in comparison with the other women he had before.**

**-Reddignton… Look at this as the trouble we are fixing now: We are the generators of our own happiness and our own suffering. When you overload your life with the wrong choices, one day it crashes and explodes even with the smallest thing… Then you have to make changes to repair it and to replace some parts and throw away the ones that doesn`t work anymore, if you want it to make it function properly again. But we need the code of our strongest will, to make it happen…**

**-And then they have said you won`t be a poet, “Volkie”… - Raymond laughed…. While he was preparing some hot coffee for all of them.**

**-I am obviously so underrated!…- He laughed too.**

**-So is urban poetry too… -Reddington put a hand on his shoulder giving him a cup of coffee.**

**\- Sometimes I can`t believe the bad luck we all had, finding the women we are obsessed with, when they were young, and then losing them during all those years… - Volkertsen drank the hot coffee to warm his body.  
**

**-I don`t know if we really had bad luck, or it was a bad luck in disguise… seems like sometimes bad luck is the best that could happen to us…. We are murderers, Volkertsen… probably  we don`t deserve women like them, and nevertheless, despite our mistakes and crimes, life brought them again to our life, and just analyzing how deeply connected were our lives linked to them am more and more amazed every time we discover more things from the past that draw the lines from the past to the present…-Raymond sat on the couch too, drinking his hot coffee too.  
**

**-True… I hope this time we would be smart enough as to keep them with us… I don`t know yet if she will accept me, at least Elizabeth already did with you…**

**-She will… when she will know the quality of your bright side…-Raymond smiled remembering Elizabeth`s kiss.**

**\- How is your back?**

**-It hurts… I think I will stay in bed when we will arrive to the hospital –Raymond sighed.**

**\- You better… we need you healthy Ray… Ok now we have to go to connect manually some wires - Volkertsen told them, and they walked through a narrow corridor behind the machines. They used some gloves to manipulate a few wires to disconnect entirely the burned generator, as the other generators were connected already.**

**-Usually, we wouldn’t need to do this but, I prefer to do it to prevent another trouble. The system is designed to be repaired easily, fast and efficiently, as we are doing now, without the help of not too many people and automatic in many aspects, that is why it is so expensive.**

**He made some changes in the emergency generators the back up generator and the old generator,  the others were helping him. Then suddenly a spark in some damaged wires of the back up one caused an explosion close to Reddington and Volkertsen ran to throw Raymond to the floor, the wire full of electricity still,  fell shaking near them  to the floor meanwhile Volkerten had to roll over with Raymond, to save him of a probable death, electrocuted or by the explosion itself, and  this unfortunately hurt Red´s back even more, but it was necessary to save him of that fate.**

**-Damn! Raymond! Watch out! If you die now, we all are screwed!- Volkertsen told him, covering his body with his own.**

**Unfortunatelly for Volkertsen, trying to  save Reddington,  the jump made them to move some tanks when they landed away from the wire, and one of the empty  tanks fell and  hit Volkerten back suddenly from behind, making him scream of pain. The other engineer came running, pulling away the wire from them with the wood stick of a broom  unplugging the wires and moving the tank too.**

**Raymond and Volkertsen were lying on the floor unable to move for the pain.**

**-Call to Skarpsvard and tell him we need a doctor here!- Raymond told the engineer with a weak voice, the ache was unbearable, and Volkertsen was breathless with a gesture of a desperate pain.**

**When Skarpsvard received the call for help they were descending to the underground tunnel. Risenberg and Holmgaard decided then that Risenberg would go with the male nurse to help them, this way the sisters would arrive faster to the hospital, and Baz was driving the snow plough now.**

**Risenberg and the other man ran for fifteen minutes until they found the men still lying on the floor and the engineer finishing the job they went to do there.**

**-The pain in killing me – Volkertsen told to Risenberg, when he injected a medicine in him and in Raymond too.**

**-Is the system restored?- Raymond asked to the engineer**

**-Only waiting for your security code, sir – The man answered, passing the scanners again over him. Raymond used the wireless keyboard and then there was a strange strong noise and the energy power from the generators was restored.**

**They moved Reddington and Volkertsen with care to the snow plough and made them lie on the floor over the stretchers,. When the vehicle was moving again, Risenberg checked Reddinton´s back.**

**-We will need some studies Raymond, we have to be sure there  was no internal damage, you  haven´t have any proper rest and you know it, The scars haven´t healed and you were lucky you fell over the other side of your back, I think with some hours of rest  you will be ok but still under observation to avoid any possible complication.. but sadly and  unfortunatelly for Volkertsen, the hit hurt him  precisely where he has his old lesion, that is why he is unable to move.**

**-I don´t want any drug that would provoke addiction- Volkertsen indicated a little relieved by the strong dose of the painkiller  – I went through that shit time ago and I am not going to do it again. It doesn’t matter if it hurts, the months I was depending on those things were the worse of my life.**

**-Then Volkertsen, you will have to endure the pain for some days, and  you shouldn´t move. You have to lie down over your back for some days until your muscles will be relaxed and not inflamated anymore... You can´t risk to hurt any other muscle. If you follow instructions is possible that you will be ok and able to walk normally in a pair of days and completely good in two weeks…But I warn you, we have to do some studies I hope you won´t need any procedure.**

**-I am sorry Volkertsen- Raymond said feeling guilty.- You just saved my life, again… risking yours…**

**-It was an accident Raymond- Volkertsen said- I have been trained to be your shield too… for Skarpsvard mainly  and for Gabriel when it has been needed…**

**-I didn`t know that- Raymond exclaimed surprised**

**-We can`t control the randomness… Shit happens….Ahhhhh….Fuck!... – He said  crying of pain again, and Risenberg injected another substance to diminish the inflammation and the excesive pain he knew Volkertsen was feeling, and something else to make him sleep. He was afraid the lesion would affect him as in the past, and he preferred to keep him sedated than to risk his back again the next pair of hours the most important for his recovering. He knew in his own flesh how delicate those lesions could be and in that precise moment in their lives they needed to be in the best possible physical condition.**

**The snow plough left the command station, advancing faster through the rails of the tunnel with a minimum friction, as a train, now that the energy power was restored.**

**-Now we will make less time to arrive to the hospital- Risenberg explained to Reddington.**

**-What is that you are going to inject me too?**

******-A sedative too, Raymond… you need to rest and recuperate, you can damage your lungs if you don’t stay stand still for some hours. Forget about everything and sleep. We need you both healthy as soon as possible.** ** **

 

********

 

_“You know you’re in love_

_when you don’t want to fall asleep_

_because reality is finally better than your dreams.”_

**_—Dr. Seuss_ **

 

_“Marriage, in its truest sense, is a partnership of equals, with neither exercising dominion over the other, but, rather, with each encouraging and assisting the other in whatever responsibilities and aspirations he or she might have.”_

**_Gordon B. Hinckley_ **

 

**Maria`s business deal.  
**

**Mariana stayed with her Sisters, Baz and the other doctor were in the driving wagon of  the snow plough. Holmgaard entered the ambulance wagon and  didn’t like to find Mariana  being hugged by Skarpsvard, and just showed him his teeth  when he opened the door of the ambulance room.**

**-Can I talk with my woman in private?- Holmgaard told Skarpsvard and he just stood up upset closing the door, not without passing near Maria  touching her face softly.**

**-Don´t you think it´s enough?- He said to her.**

**-What are you talking about- She said drying her tears with the sleeve of her suit.**

**-Of that thing you have with him…**

**-Oh Holmgaard please not now, I am worried for my sisters and you and your jealousy really…you are annoying me… we talked about this before… we are together… I can´t see the trouble, he knows I am with you again.**

**-Maria is here, and he keeps looking at you in the same way… you shouldn’t get naked in front of all at the living room…**

**-Because we look the same, you idiot!, they haven´t even talk… please… tell me this is not going to be the everyday routine… we were out of time, you all were undressing too there, so what? Am I less than a man? If you could do it I have the same right, there was no time to move all that stuff to another place and kept talking about the plan to do all this, you were going to leave me there If I wouldn’t  hurry. – She said upset he was behaving as if he would have an authority over her behavior.**

**-Just stop doing what you do!- He exploded of jealousy**

**-What do I do?**

**-Don´t you see? Or you don´t want to see?**

**-I can´t see anything Holmgaard! For god sake!-she yelled to him.  
**

**-For god sake! Stop playing dumb, Mariana… you are driving him crazy, the poor idiot hasn´t realize he is close to  falling in love with you since you kissed him…- he said desperate without noticing Skarpsvard was listening behind the door as it was not fully closed.**

**-You are the crazy one! He was just horny for the kiss I had to give him to try to heal him…  that ´s all… that and his crazy obsession with the fucking fractals, same as you are! I don’t want to think you are the kind of man who thinks that desire is the same than love and rush in base of those feelings… making promises of love when all what you feel is just… fever!**

**-Mariana… I don’t want to fight again, What I feel for you is not just desire but love… I just want you to stop doing what you do with him….**

**-I am not doing anything!, you saw us! It was just a hug, I am very worried for my sisters!, and I am sorry but if you like me, and the others too, they will like my sisters… we look the same and the physical attraction from you and your cousins to all of us will be unavoidable,  you need to know us more internally to be able to recognize the difference among us and focus on it when your feelings will be stronger.**

**-Oh Mariana, really? Are you that naïve? Don´t you see the way the poor idiot look at you when nobody is around? He was looking at you! He is not the kind of man that is hugging women just like that! He is a bitter grumpy lonely man, I have never seen him being sweet or anything like that with any woman before, well with Frau Herz Barater and Frau Mildert sometimes but they are  like  mothers for us, that is not the same!**

**Skarpsvard has always scared any good woman who has crossed his path, he has been attracting only the kind of women that want a piece of his power, his money and position. The only one that made him feel something  the last years finished being discovered as a spy from another clan, and even when he was with her, I ´ve never seen him looking at a woman as he looks at you!...**

**-Because I am trying to help him, I kissed him to heal him for Maria! You dumbass! I told you before I have to help him,  and to Reddington and Risenberg for my sisters!- She said tired and upset.**

**-Mariana, please stop doing what you do with him… If what you say it´s true, you will only hurt him with your kindness… don´t you see? That´s precisely what his hunger is about!, sex… he can pay for any woman… as you´ve said before, more sophisticated and beautiful than you, but what he really wants goes beyond that…**

**You are giving him what he never had: honest care, sweetness, friendship and acceptation despite his arrogance and the way he has treated you when he forced you to kiss him and Volkertsen… Do you think that men like him are used to hit someone and see that person putting the other cheek?...  or trying to help him?, a woman able to see him differently, just as a man instead the all powerful Dragen-Skarpsvard? never!**

**-Holmgaard you are hallucinating, for him I am not more than a stupid silly girl… He tried with me because Michelle send him to hell… you are confused and confusing me. The poor man is alone,  all of you except for Volkie and Red, treat him horrible,  all the time, that is why he treats you all the same you make him feel……**

**\--This is too much Mariana…**

**-I think Maria is the one for him…once they talk all his desire and feelings will be focused in her…**

**-Really?…- He shaked his head**

**-Yes… I am just trying to help him and you are making a fucking drama about it!,**

**-Really Mariana… you are blind… you are just provoking him…**

**-Do you know what? I am fed up with your jealousy.- She said taking off the earrings.- I am giving you back your word until you would get back into your senses and stop annoying me with your jealousy! I want to be with you but I can´t live this way… you are a dog and I am a cat…**

**So we are on a break  meanwhile you think carefully what you are going to do, and you cool your heart. I want you, I have feelings for you, but you don´t trust me and right now I am so worried for my sisters that I am sorry but they are more important for me than to be attending your tantrums… I thought you were a grown up man.**

**Mariana said putting the earrings on his hands.**

**\- I thought you loved me…and you knew what a commitment was about Mariana… you don´t risk the love of a couple for anything… look at Michelle and Risenberg… you are the one behaving again as a child…**

**-I told you I have a childish behavior, I warned you about all my flaws and defects, I think you idealized me Holmgaard…I think you are in love with the image you have in your head of your ideal woman and you put that dress over me, without knowing me… you are the blind one…after all we haven´t talk too much but just some hours…and perhaps I don´t fit in that dress… because I enjoy to be naked…**

**-Yes I can see… we all could see you naked…- He said angry, disappointed and ironical – let me know when you realize what I just told you now. I am not idealizing you, I just want you to prioritize our relationship over the troubles of others…**

**-I want to be with you Holmgaard but you are so fucking difficult… you don´t accept me as I am, and I am this way with the people I care for…you want me to change to fit with you… and I am afraid, dear… that is not love… but possession… and I am not a thing, I am a woman.**

**Mariana said with tears falling down her face.**

**-I want a woman who compromises with me. A woman that would make me her priority. As she would be for me.. And I can see I am not a priority for you.**

**-You are, but my sisters are too, the whole pack, and you just focus in yourself Holm…- She said sad.**

**-You just gave me back my word…you are hurting me, and deeply… we were going to get married this Wednesday Mariana… I love you…**

**Homgaard said  devastated.  
**

**-I know… it hurts me too- She said crying – I love you too, foolish man! – Mariana yelled desperate.**

****

 

**Skarpsvard entered the room.**

**-You don´t have to help me Mariana. Don´t sacrifice your happiness for me.  Holmgaard, don´t be a stupid… take this woman and never let her go. I apologize for my behavior. I don´t want to be the cause of your sadness Mariana. You love him, and he loves you. That is all what matters…**

**Skarpsvard said doing something truly noble for a woman for the first time in many years, leaving them speechless.**

**-Besides...**

**They turned their heads to see Maria opening her eyes and talking at them looking at Skarpsvard.**

**– Stop using me as a pretext, Mariana… you are so afraid of love and giving yourself  to a man that you are provoking troubles where they shouldn’t exist… - She tried to move but she couldn’t, with a gesture of pain. – For god sake!, someone give me a cigar! This thing hurts like hell and It´s so cold in here really…**

**Skarpsvard amazed listening at her cadentious voice and strong sweet and magnetic personality, was mesmerized, but he moved to give her one cigar from the box from his suit, while Maria stared at him.**

**-Thanks… so… “are you the brutal heart I  have been looking for? – She sang with a special bittersweet look in her eyes and laughed shaking her head mocking herself,  even laughing was hurting her stomach while he was turning on the cigar for her.**

**-Is that a song?**

**-It is… so?**

**-I think so… - he laughed intrigued. She was different of what he could think before. Extroverted, direct and seductive, not like the concept of  a “nun” he would imagine time would change her.**

**-Well… you and Mariana were making plans to force me to marry you… -She laughed again, revealing she was awake but with his eyes closed  then.**

**-Maria… - Mariana said ashamed.**

**-No…. No more Maria… I am using my second name now. I am Sofia, and I am fed up with you and Elizabeth´s troubles… I´ve got an arrow on my stomach and that thanks to Lizzie!... Seriously! One more trouble and I will explode and just disappear forever from your lives!...**

**I have two psychos after me and I could barely made it alive… I love  you all, but it´s just too much lately…I am fed up of dealing and helping you to fix your problems… all I want is a bit of peace… that´s all… and all this craziness ends up today. –She said annoyed and making gestures of  pain exhaling the smoke and looking at Skarpsvard.**

**-So… Skarpsvard is your last name? – She asked staring at his blue eyes.**

**-Yes…**

**-Do you still want to marry me?**

**-I think given the circumstances, that is the wisest option we could take…- He said amazed, smiling an lighting a cigar too.**

**-Are you aware this is just a business deal?...**

**-Is it?...- He dared her with his the look in his eyes.**

**-The first thing I thought when I saw you the first time, time ago was: No way…not him… not another damaged trouble… but right now you are interfering with Mariana`s story, and you shouldn`t. –She said looking at him, studying his face and movements.**

**\- She wanted to be my friend…**

**\- I know… I was exactly like her in my past…**

**\- And what happened? – He smiled.**

**\- Life… - She answered serene smiling too.- sometimes what we want is a full utopia, it doesn’t exist in this damn world and to realize about it knowing we have been written with human ink… it`s often painful…**

**-So are you from another planet?**

**-I think so… perhaps from another blue planet…**

**-Therefore I would marry an alien…**

**-You are the alien… I am something else…- she tried to laugh but the pain didn’t let her - After all I died a while ago… you should let me go then… that was a better place… - She sighed sad looking into the distance through the windows of the snowplough.**

**-There was no way I would ever let you die… So… Are you an angel?- He laughed.**

**-Perhaps… perhaps… perhaps…- she sang ironical.**

**-Do we have a deal? –He asked looking at her eyes, sitting next to her over a bench – Are those men hunting you still?**

**-Yes they are… so is your clan marrying mine?**

**-We are trying…**

**-Which one is yours?**

**-One of the main clans belonging to The S & F Ordnung…**

**-Does it exist still?**

**-We do… -He answered surprised she would know about it.**

**-I thought I was never going to hear from the order again…-She exhaled the smoke with a gesture of pain.**

**-Who talked to you about us, that is important, we need to keep the secret. Our preservation depends on it….**

**-The  Snowman… who else? – She tried to laugh but she couldn`t. She started crying of pain and Holmgaard checked her stomach.**

**-I am going to inject you something, the arrow damaged you more than it was a simple sight, I don’t know if it is that or you have a very small fragment inside still… we will know later… This is a drug, the only strong painkiller I can give you for it, that I have on hand. You will feel relaxed, and eventually you will fall asleep. We will have to perform a proper surgery as soon as we arrive to the hospital…**

**\- So, do we have a deal?- Skarpsvard asked her insisting.**

**\- With some conditions. Mariana, we have to hurry to make this deals, those psychos can kill us anytime… you are on charge about it... It has to be done fast. They are coming after us… We need one noble, strong  man for Demiane and one kind,  and wise for Sophia. It’s only us for now…**

**-We just have Volkertsen, there is no one else… - Holmgaard said relieved Skarpsvard was now hypnotized by Maria, as Mariana told him he should,  but at the same time worried.**

**-Gabriel is coming here – Skarpsvard sighed Lighting another cigar. - We talked last night… He will travel the last part underground too, but I am not sure at what time he is going to arrive…**

**-Did you told him about them?**

**-Yes, I had to… Sophia could be the one for him… anyway he would know,  the Ordnung told him too and  sent him here…**

**-At least it was him and not the Braxtons…**

**-The Braxtons? …-Skarpsvard replied annoyed- Those fucking  bastards!**

**-Ah noooo! the Braxtons nooooo!- Mariana said worried.**

**-Do you know them?**

**-No, but Vanessa and Nicole are running away from them…when they met  we were younger and we didn’t because we were in Mexico at that time, but my cousins told us about them…**

**Skarpsvard and Holmgaard looked among them.**

**-Those bastards! And they didn`t tell us…- Holmgaard said angry.**

**-Of course they didn`t... would you?, I can`t blame them, but I hate the fact they left us out… too many wasted years…- Skarpsvard said furious.**

**\- Who is after who?- Holmgaard asked**

**-Luther after Vanessa, Aiden kinda…after Nicole they have a weird thing going on... and Gerald after Elizabeth…**

**-Damn! We have to warn Reddington! At least it was Luther and Aiden!- Holmgaard said upset.**

**\- But you know what it  means… -Skarpsvard hit the bed with his fist.**

**-War… with Gerald…**

**\- I know… Call reverend Salvatore by radio and ask him to have ready all the documents, call Frau Herz and explain her all about this, so she can prepare everything. And please let me talk with Maria… I mean…Sofia before she could fall asleep.**

**\- Mariana… Stop boycotting and not taking care of your own happiness for taking care of others… - Maria adviced her -  Don`t repeat my mistakes, at the end you finish with empty hands… Focus in your own first, and let the others to adjust to you, not the opposite. Help in what is possible, but your happiness should be your first priority if  you have found love...**

**-Is not that what you are doing now?- Mariana shook her head.**

**-No. My time here is an extra time…they have said cats only have nine lives… Anyway I am a lost case… You  have found love. Don`t waste your chance. Besides I am doing this also to protect us all and to protect myself. I prefer to take this man even I don`t know him well, and looks very poor… - She said looking at his face, upsetting him- but Sam would approve knowing he belongs to the S & F clans rather than those psychos. At least he will rule his behavior as Sam did. **

**-You said you would never get married!, that first dead than doing it… - Mariana told her scared.**

**-Yeah, I already did, and I was dead… you brought me here again…unfortunately…. and If I am in this frontier I have to look for a way to survive, and if it means to deal with a trouble I will… but this is the last time I will do it. I am really fed up… - She said still with another gesture of pain. – You and Elizabeth really are very stupid provokers… I would want to kill you both! So… Is Raymond Reddington with her?...**

**-Yes, he was her “Mr. R”**

**-Pfffffftt!… I should have known!… I hope what I did worked somehow… how is he behaving?**

**-They are married. She has amnesia due to her troubles with anxiety, and he adores her… I like him for a brother.**

**-Lizzie… Lizzie… I wish she was stronger… Of course you do… I did a hard work with him…stubborn octopus, it was not easy to keep him at shore…At least I did something right with that monster, he was a disaster when I`ve met him.  A starving wolf, same than this… Skarpsvard… Why in hell I have to deal with this beasts!…**

**-For a disaster then  it was a miracle… The man behaves as family with us.- Mariana replied surprised.**

**-As he should….I had to cut with a scalpel… I bet he is freaked out looking at you and Michelle…**

**-He was at the beginning… I think he is getting used to it…**

**-Good, I finished exhausted and annoyed with him at that time… I don`t really want to deal with him one more time, but here we are… seems like all that was meant to be too… Reddingotn… what a lucky bastard…**

**Maria tried to smile with that sad sweetness able to pull Skarpsvard`s look as honey to the bees,  but instead suddenly  she cried and moaned with deep gestures of pain.**

**– Ohh…..Ahhhh….. this thing is killing me!**

**-C`mon Mariana, let`s leave them alone- Holmgaard took her by her arm looking at a hypnotized Skarpsvard devouring Maria with his eyes.**

**When they left the room Maria told him still with tears on her eyes:**

**-You have to leave Mariana in peace.**

**-I know… - He assured to her.  
**

**-Good. She will have enough with a jealous possessive man, but love is blind, and it will take some time for him to realize he should control his insecurity instead to ty to contol her, and to her to stop being such a provoker, same that Lizzie… damn Dogs, always wants cats…**

**-Then… about our marriage… What are your conditions? - He insisted anxious she would regret her word.  
**

**-You won`t own me, I will be my own person rule number one. Rule number 2: I don`t obey anyone neither ask permission for anything... Third: I can`t be separated from my family. Fourth: You will behave as a real gentleman. Fifth: You will be honest and won`t hide things from me or lie to me.**

**Sixth: You will trust in my word. Seventh: I won`t be your mother neither your maid or incubator. Eight: When problems would appear we will make agreements through honest, tactful and direct dialog. Nineth: Betrayal finishes our deal. Tenth: You will have to help me to do whatever takes to protect Elizabeth and all the pack.**

**Eleventh: This deal will last as long as I want. Twelveth: You can`t kill from now on if it’s not for a justified cause to protect innocents… Thirteen: you will respect my beliefs and ways of living, my traditions and I will do the same with yours. Fourtheen: I won`t be a trophy wife. I have my own life and things to do, that you will respect. Fifteen: Team work doesn’t mean you will be the boss, we will be equals. And the last one Sixteen: you can`t touch me without my permission.**

**Name your rules now… - She said while he was staring at her with a strange smile in his face.**

**-** **Well played….rule number one: I will be your husband, not your toy, my opinion in our relationship, business, deal, marriage whatever you want to call it… will matter as much as yours.  Rule number two:  We can do as we please, as long as that won`t affect the other`s feelings, rights, dignity or the integrity of our union.... Third: you will respect and be considerate with my family as I will be with yours. Fourth: I will behave as a gentleman and your husband and you will behave as a lady and my wife, with chivalry towards the other, both ways…. Fifth: Both will be honest, direct, even if sometimes that will mean to say things we won`t want to hear, and you will have to be aware there are some things from the Ordnung I cant tell you without exposing us both and the pack to death.**

**Sixth: We both will trust in our words of honor, and we will behave with honor towards the other. Seventh: I won`t be your father or your brother, I will be your husband and I don’t expect you to be a sister in our bed, we will have sex. We will sleep in the same bed even angry.  Eight: We have to talk, even when we will be angry, that stupid thing of not talking to each other then, is forbidden. Nineth: Betrayal finishes our deal, agreed. Tenth: I will cooperate to do whatever to protect the pack, and Reddington,  but our marriage will be above the deals of the others…**

**Eleventh: The deal will last as long as you will be on risk, I am one of your guardians, even if  you would want to break it, if you are in risk, I won’t. Twelfth: I will kill to survive and to protect, and you will understand if I have to follow the orders of the clan and the Ordnung. Thirteen: if both will respect our beliefs, we will get married by my rites too, and you will participate in them as well as respect my traditions as I will with yours. Fourteen: To be your husband won`t mean to be your slave or your dog, you will respect me even if you don`t love me in front of any other man as I will in front of any other woman.**

**Fifteen: We will be equals and we will spend half of our free time together, at least a third part of our day, letting the other know where are we going not as to ask for permission but because we will be partners, we will make agreements through dialog, agreed. And Sixteen: I won`t touch you without your permission but I don`t want a marriage without sex. I am a man. Fridays and Saturdays you will be mine, and Sunday morning too at least.- He said voracious. Seventeenth: I want you to give me a child next year. I am not young and you are not a girl anymore.**

**-Skarpsvard… this is a business deal… I don`t  know you, I don´t love you, you don`t love me, you are doing this because you want a fractal and it`s your “duty” as guardian, to keep us safe. You want what we are for you,  and you want to put a distance between you and Mariana… because you don`t want to hurt her or her relationship. You have feelings for her…**

**-You are right in some things, but you are mistaken too. My feelings for her have changed once I found you again. I thought you were her...  
**

**-For god sake! Don`t try to fool me!- She tried to laugh but she couldn`t,- Arghhhhh! … damn pain… I hate to have to be dealing with another f..ormidable… trouble….-She cried again. –Since when your feelings changed?, weren`t we going to be honest?- She said looking at his face, with her lips and hands trembling of pain.**

**-I`ve told you before… And you are agreeing to marry me because you want to protect Mariana`s relationship but most at all because I don`t know how, but besides the fact you were hunted, you are now fully aware of the danger you all are in. And Elizabeth and Reddington even  more than anyone of us. You know we have to protect them now that their union has been sealed, If their union is destroyed the future of your clan is in risk, you have more to lose than I do. So, do you agree or not to my terms?**

**He said approaching her face, fascinated with her gestures and moans of pain.**

**-Damn!… evil man!- She said crying dying of pain**

**-Damn!... wicked woman!- He said dying of hunger and thirst.**

**-You haven`t answer- She told him even with tears in her eyes.**

**-Yes I did… When I saw you, and your face at last, when you were praying for your sisters, in the emergency room at the gate`s station, dressing in white  as fifteen years ago in a masks and customs party, remember? before the fight started… - Skarpsvard said**

**-Liar… - She stared at him smiling despite the pain.**

**-I am not - Skarpsvard said closer fixating his eyes full of desire on her**

**-Deal… –She said giving up.**

**-Deal… - He said throwing himself as a beast over her mouth, biting her lips to force her to open it, tasting her softness and the sweetness of the borders of her lips, it was pure sweetness for his soul,  but she pushed him away with her hands over  his face.**

**-Never! Ever! Dare to touch me without my permission!- She said angry**

**\- I would slap you!...Ahhh… really Skarpsvard! but I am dying here!... And rule whatever is next: We can`t hit, humiliate, hurt or insult …. with horrible words or actions to each  other… whatever would… be… the... reason!... – She said doing a tremendous effort to finish her sentence before to faint.**

**Skarpsvard yelled desperate to Holmgaard to help Maria, He came running to put another injection on her.**

**-I think she needs a formal surgery, what we did was not enough, Skarpsvard- He said scared- I think the arrow was poisoned too, her reaction is not normal and her body is very cold… you know what that means…**

**-Tell the doctor and Baz to drive faster and call the hospital- Skarpsvard told him with his jaw trembling, meanwhile he went fast for a syringe to take a blood sample to analyze it with the microscope.**

**When Holmgaard finished the call, next to the driver, Mariana asked:**

**-What is really happening, Holm?**

**-I am sorry… I think your sister is dying - He answered hugging her when she fell apart crying.**

 

********

 

 

_“To find someone who will love you for no reason,_

_and to shower that person with reasons,_

_that is the ultimate happiness.”_

**_—Robert Brault_ **

 

 

**Red, Lizzie and their “love talk”**

**The ambulances arrived almost at the same time, Maria had a surgery and after some studies Volkertsen and Reddington were sent to sleep with strong painkillers and sedatives.**

**Demiane and Sophia where in the next room, still unconscious. Elizabeth fell asleep as well as Mariana in Skarpsvard`s suite, with Frau Barater.**

**The most difficult was to find the right antidote for Maria`s poisoning, fortunately Skarpsvard and his assistant were able to do it fast very early that morning after her surgery.**

**The snow kept falling outside. It was midday when Elizabeth finally awoke on the couch and called Michelle. Frau Barater wasn’t there but a nurse who helped them to go back to their room. Elizabeth went to Raymond`s room and he was still sedated.**

**Michelle found Mariana in the next room and when Elizabeth arrived all them had a talk. Maria was in a separated room, sedated. Skarpsvard finished exhausted and after talking with  Risenberg and Holmgaard, they went to sleep a pair of hours .**

**It was Monday afternoon when Raymond finally awoke. Elizabeth was moved to his room, Maria was in a larger one,  Michelle would share one with Mariana, and Demiane and Sophia were in Volkertsen`s room.**

**-How do you feel?- Lizzie asked to Raymond.**

**-It hurts, but better… you?**

**-Better. I fell asleep last night waiting for you all…**

**-You needed to rest. How are your sisters?**

**-Better.**

**-I knew Maria almost died… but she is improving now, sedated. She was hurt by a poisoned arrow….**

**-Oh! ..... –he was surprised – I thought Skarpsvard and Risenberg were just scaring you with all that…**

**-Apparently, they said the truth, according with Mariana, Maria agreed to marry Skarpsvard.**

**-What????? ….. I can`t believe it… She is really though… I dated her in the past… but… Never happened anything between us.**

**\- Of course!… I know… -Lizzie laughed -Maria never wanted to get married. She must be very scared as to agree to do this… We think Volkertsen should be with Demiane and Sophia… apparently she will marry Gabriel Mc Dougall… they have said you know him.**

**-Are you sure of what you are doing? You are deciding for your sisters…**

**-Not exactly. I mean. They will awake and they will decide with Volkertsen too. But we know them.**

**-I don`t know your other cousins but Maria. I don`t know if she would be happy with Skarpsvard…**

**-Maria just made a business deal  to survive, Raymond… Same as the others will…**

**-Marriage is not a business, Elizabeth…**

**-It has been for centuries, Raymond… the most unfair often… At least they know why and with who are they dealing…**

**-So am I a business deal for you too?**

**-You tell me… I don`t know you really… I`ve just know you for a pair of days that I remember Raymond… and we are married already…**

**-We were in love Elizabeth… we were then, we were the past week and I am still…**

**-Yes, you have told me.- Elizabeth smiled.**

**-So?**

**-It`s too much to take… right now apparently the best that could happen to me is to be married with you and I have to stay this way for my own protection… -She said sighing**

**-One day, you will remember everything. And I want you to remember you are accepting me knowing about my past.**

**-I will. I won`t forget what you did for my dad…**

**-I don`t want you to feel grateful… I want your love… - He said staring at her eyes.**

**-Well… I can`t change what has happened, is not your fault and is not certainly mine… We are already married and we have to continue this way, My cousins just explained me that fact, We have to wait, to know each other better, give time to time…**

**-What do you really want, Elizabeth?**

**-I don`t know. But I feel good with you. My dad trusted in you, so I will too. We can start from the very beginning… We can be friends…**

**-I don’t want just your friendship…**

**-I know, but this is a start.**

**-Do you like me, Elizabeth?... as a man?…**

**-I think I do…. – She said shy, blushing and smiling to him.**

**-That is a start… - He smiled too.**

**-I was drunk yesterday, and did a lot of crazy things… and I don`t regret…- She winked at him.**

**-You can kiss me anytime… -He laughed**

**-I can`t move from the bed and you either… -She laughed too - What a pair of disabled people…. aren`t we?**

**-Indeed…**

**-Can I ask you a question Raymond?**

**-Of course**

**-Why do you love me?**

**-For many reasons… - he sighed – I guess I could write a full page of those, but I will tell you the most simple ones:**

**Because you are wonderful and you  make me feel alive, because I can`t do other thing than love you all the time as those obsessive mad men with your cousins… because you have saved me. Because the joy of your pure heart is the drug my heart is craving since I`ve met you…**

**You are my life. You make me try to be a better man. Because you fill my existence with your beauty the one you have inside and out and the one you create around you, I love your kindness and you make me feel  the happiness that I lost. All I want is to love you and make you happy too. That`s it…**

**He stared at her for a long time as she did too.**

**-Well… you know how to melt my heart…- She smiled with a smirk – But… I think I need to know you more Raymond, and we can build something together. I am sorry I don’t remember our love. I am sorry if I hurt you because of that. I just know I feel good next to you. My cousins gave me two advices, I will take. Mariana told me: “ Don’t waste the chance of life to be happy with a man that truly loves you, or you will regret later because everybody looks for love and often, just a few really find it”…**

**-Wise advice… What is the second?- He extended his hand to touch her hand.**

**\- Michelle told me: “If Reddington is able to deal with all of us and our troubles, just for love to you, and to love you despite you are a terrible mess, you should give him a chance, not just to protect yourself but to make happy  in return to a man that all what he wants is you… because love is something that also can be built little by little and day after day, jump with him, learn to love him and be happy together…” – Elizabeth then smiled to Raymond with that smile that was able to turn on his heart and his soul in pure red fire.**

**-Elizabeth… are you sure?... – He asked with an accelerated heart.**

**-Not like completely sure, but I will do it if you promise to be patient with me and give me time to go at my own rhythm.**

**-I will…**

**-And… well… If you promise to understand that I need my cousins very close with me… They are the only people I remember from my life. My life is always better when they are with me,  that is the only way I have been able to survive… They are part of me, and I am part of them…I was so scared when I awoke not knowing who was I… the more I am with them, the more I remember myself… and the more I am the one I think I am… promise you will never try to separate us…**

**\- I feel like I like your mad cousins already…-he smiled –And I understand it and I promise Elizabeth…**

**-Even if we are… in the middle of a lot of problems?...-She looked down nervous.**

**-Even with that. Just be honest, trust in me and everything will be ok Elizabeth. I am afraid we are in the middle of a bigger and more dangerous problem than just a group of men going after you and your cousins, That is what really worries me, but anyway I will find a way to discover exactly what is it about and how to walk away all together from it too… - Reddington squeezed her hand inspiring her confidence that he would help her to fix everything.**

**-You really know how to charm your amnesic crazy wife…-She said smiling with sweetness to him, pouting her mouth and making the sound of a kiss, laughing.**

**-Great… - He laughed and then said very seriously - because I need you to explain me why have you been involving your cousins in your “troubles”  why too many “troubles”… and why you are so similar with Mariana, Michelle, and I guess with the others who look the same than Maria. That is just not normal, Elizabeth… not normal at all. –He asked to her narrowing his eyes to watch every single gesture in her.**

**-You should ask all that to Maria… - She said, immature and irresponsible, leaving the weight of that issue in Maria`s hands, as she was before her father past away.**

 

_“A person can perhaps succeed in hiding his sins from the world, he can perhaps be foolishly happy that he succeeds, or yet, a little more honest, admit that it is a deplorable weakness and cowardliness that he does not have the courage to become open-but a person cannot hide his sins from himself.”_

**_Søren Kierkegaard. Love Will Hide a Multitude of Sins 1 Peter 4:8 P. 182_ **

 

_“I love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you.”_

****_“Paulo Coelho_**  **

 

**The dangerous “ Red” shields:**

**Volkertsen finally awoke, he still had a deep pain in his back, and despite he wanted to stand up, he couldn`t. He remembered the recommendation of Risenberg about not to move from bed until some days would pass, to avoid any more damage in his muscles and he just sighed desperate. What he didn’t expect to see next to his hospital bed, was her sleeping in another bed, very close to him.**

**She had her very long waved and curly caramel auburn hair with a slight touch of golden and ginger highlights made a mess, Still wearing her white sweater, but her boots on the floor and her pants next to a table. She had hospital blue shorts. A big bandage was covering her head. She smelled like honey and wild strawberries, cherry blossoms and freesias.**

**At his right side, It was the other sister,  chocolate autumn straight very long hair with some honey highlights. Black sweater, and covered with a blanket. Amber, honey, vanilla cream and lily of the valley was her scent** **.**

**He looked at both of them, and he knew who was the one he saw that day at that party. His heart was racing as a horse, he dared to get a curl of her caramel auburn hair on his hand.**

**-Valkiria´s perfume…- he whispered smelling it.**

**Suddenly Demiane hit his throat with her hand, leaving him breathless  and jumped over him with a fast feline movement and her strong legs to the sides of his hips, taking his throat in her hands.**

**His instinct made him grab her throat too with his hands. They were looking at each other`s eyes. He had desire and pain in his, she had just a curious and defensive knife on hers. She tilted a bit her head watching him carefully…Both were unable to breath but neither of them would release the other.**

**He was lost in her eyes, dragging him to her mysterious abyss. She was lost in his green-blue eyes pulling her as a violent gale. She felt his big erection growing below her and then she knew how to defeat him. As she was sitting over him, she started moving slightly in slow circles, both were choking, but there was a point when he couldn’t hold more and just grabbed her round derriere squeezing it with lust.**

**He was so hard that the desire he provoked in her made Demiane to release him finally and she moaned loud with a guttural raspberry noise that enervated him, both were breathing  heavily and hypnotized by each other and he pulled her by the back of her neck  staring at her mouth and kissed her sucking Demiane`s lips as they were sinking in his red haired beard, he slipped his tongue inside her entangling it with hers, his mouth tasted as scotch and coffee she thought, her mouth tasted to wild strawberries and honey pie he thought, but she left his mouth and put her hands again around his throat.**

**-Now…who you are? What do you want? where I am? and where is Maria?...-She asked with a velvety voice, keeping one hand in his throat and she got a little knife from her bra and put it close to his face.**

**-I am Mariana`s friend… -He said to calm her down- we ´ve met yesterday, Elizabeth is married to my friend Reddington, we traveled last night to bring you and your sisters here.**

**-Continue…- she released him a bit.**

**-Michelle and Elizabeth are here too, This is Olive`s town hospital, Maria had a surgery, and you had an accident traveling on the train.- He told her and she left his throat but keeping the knife close to his face – I remember you…. From fifteen years ago… there was a party… and you were there, dancing alone… - He told her surprising her with his last sentences.**

**-Now please don`t move fast, you are over me and I had an accident too, my back is killing me and if you move drastically, you can damage a nerve or a muscle in my  back that will resonate and hurt below my waist, please I beg you, wait there  and slowly lift the pressure of your body over mine. – He said fascinated with her, but worried she could hurt him. He started to cry of pain unavoidably.**

**-Why are you crying? Don`t be a pussy big Viking monster.- She laughed.**

**\- Because the pain in my back is unbearable and the joy and the pleasure in my heart too.- He told her looking at her eyes amazed, and still with tears coming down his eyes. She saw he was talking sincerely and she released him and started very slowly to freed the pressure over his hips with the strength of her legs, her hands at the sides of his face and her long hair falling next to his face, intoxicating him with her perfume.**

**-Don`t be ridiculous! – She said- pain, joy and pleasure is something to celebrate, not to cry – She had a knot in her throat saying those words, looking at him with hunger exactly as he was doing,  looking at her.**

**-Then, you have never fall in love with a stranger… we should celebrate- he said, with a gesture of profound pain when she lifted the weight of her butt a little bit. Now she was scared the man was saying the truth.**

**-Damn! I think I just screw you more than you were! –She said with an “ups” face biting her lower lip.**

**\- Keep screwing me all our lives beautiful angel –He said smiling hardly through the pain he was feeling.**

**\- Stop it! what kind of lesion do you have, I have some training with massaging lesions  and nurse stuff, Michelle needed it so I learned...**

**\- It was an accident… a bullet… many years ago, It caused something similar to a light cervical radiculopathy, I overcame it with treatment and  therapy, but yesterday helping Raymond, a tank fell over my back.**

**-Geez! - I am killing you then!... - She said now really worried she could be damaging him, and with enormous care she kept the same pressure over his body and then she started warming her hands rubbing them up and down with her palms together breathing several times whispering in Spanish, while she kept moving her hips in circles over him as a spiral releasing in that shape the pressure and moving the energy in their bodies together with a soft rhythm, exciting him and warming his muscles.**

**She put her hands above her head still rubbing them, closed her eyes.**

**-Who are you?- she asked.**

**-Volkertsen**

**-I am Demiane… now listen. I want you to breathe deeply and slow, I am going to slide my hands below you, they will be warm, and I will keep lifting my body from yours… - She spent a long time doing it, looking at his eyes covered in tears of pain,**

**When he felt her warm soft hands below his back sliding slowly on his skin as he was just wearing hospital pants, he sighed relieved, The vibration of her fingers applying and releasing pressure, was calming his pain, and she was supporting the weight of her body on her forearms, with her face close to his face, like an acrobat, until she could lift  her hips from him and she was standing over her forearms entirely,  with her legs open to the sides, then she closed them  and lifted her legs above in a straight line, as he helped her with his hands over her toned stomach.**

**She closed her eyes focusing in her body movements, She stayed for some minutes in that position until he stopped moaning of pain, sunk in the warmth of her hands, closing his eyes, then she took of very slowly one of her forearms off, sliding it too leaving the palm over the bed, out of his back, next to his side, flexing her elbow, then she took off the other hand too with her legs  now bending to the wall above the head of the bed, when her feet finally were supported over the wall to hold her weight, and  taking impulse with her legs and feet, she  just jumped in the air as a gymnast, to land with her feet on the floor, to a side of his bed, exhausted.**

**-Do you still feel pain?- She asked, he was looking at her and trembling with his mouth open, devouring her with his eyes.**

**-Less pain, relaxed… warmed…I am feeling definitively better… but… babe, you left me burning of desire…- He told her with all the passion of his body close to an orgasm.**

**She smiled naughty.**

**-Do you forgive me for trying to kill you and hurt your back?-She said with a smirk**

**-Always… forgive me too for trying to choke you, you know… Ahhh, animal instincts…Ahhh…- he said moaning  as his erection was lifting the thin fabric of his hospital pants.**

**-Damn, you have me so horny too… -She said, moving a hospital screen between her and the bed of her other sister who was still unconscious. She carefully sat and lying on a side, next to him over his bed, and slipping her hand inside his pants, giving a look at his enormous erection, licking her lips, she took  him in her hand and started rubbing him. He opened his beautiful eyes as he was taken by surprise, exhaling deeply with a low guttural sound of  pleasure, with his jaw trembling  uncontrollably**

**-Arghhh… woman…**

**\- Are you celebrating now?- She said with a sassy smile, rubbing harder, making him moan and yell her name, looking at her, smelling and kissing her neck.**

**-Demmi…. Arhhhhh….**

**-No, you can´t….. touch me there… Ahhhh… –She said out of breath too, when he tried to slip his hand inside her shorts.**

**-Demiane!... arghhh… He said starting to shake more violent, just when she went down to suck him hard, after some minutes of deep pleasure watching  her doing it,  as he saw how he was close to  explode in her throat, and the face that had him obsessed full with his penis, her right cheek wider with him inside caressing his testicles with the other hand, until he couldn’t hold more watching her drinking his cum and he was screaming her name again and again.**

**A warm electrical wave traveled through his veins and his orgasm was reaching all his body, heart and soul. She put her other hand inside herself to rub her clit for some minutes later she was coming too in a long violent orgasm, she was moaning loud crying of pleasure, with his hands all over her body, when she finished coming, she moved to kiss him again, and he started twisting her nipples with his fingers coupling her full breasts,  her body felt the deep spasm burning her, when he introduced his hand to touch her clit finally making her feel burning inside, and when she was shaking making her orgasm to last longer and more intense, she put  again her wet fingers in his mouth, giving him at last the exact poison to calm his hunger and thirst, feeding him as she was fed when she drank all of him.**

**He tasted the drops of her voracious, sucking her fingers and when both finished still with their bodies trembling, they stared at each other for a long time, at last in  peace.**

**She rested her head on his shoulder, caressing his nose.**

**-Not bad for a Viking- She laughed then.**

**-Extraordinary for a Valkirie…- he replied laughing too- fifteen years, beautiful… Your hair looks the same, thank´s god you didn´t dyed it  with other color!**

**-Well… I am lazy for that stuff… you on the other hand, still keep your beard´s shape, same eyes, even with that little mask I could recognize you.**

**-I thought you didn’t notice me that day, there were a lot of people, and when all ran, I couldn´t catch you…**

**-Well… you were the only red haired one with green-blue sad eyes with a  weird viking mask, I recognized your messy beard and your voice,  I saw you then smoking  near the ladies´s  restroom over the balcony above us…**

**-So you did notice me?- he asked surprised and happy.**

**-We shouldn’t be in that party… it was a total diaster... we were part of one of the last jazz bands, but Elizabeth wanted to mock the presumptuous people mixing us with them and she even danced with some of the guests… But when that people started shooting their guns we had to run before the police would arrive or a tragedy could happen. Elizabeth always provoking troubles and that was not the exception… she was dancing with a man, then with other green eyes, blonde… from your group**

**\- He had to be Reddington…then she was Elizabeth as I thought...  
**

**-I don’t know, but they not even had time to talk, when the other man, jealous came back and then the fight started…that man hit the blonde, the blonde to him, other men came,  others used the guns and well if you remember that was a total mess!, Maria pushed him to you and Liz to a friend of Sam… she said someone was going to kill him and other to take Lizzie… at the end we all had to run…**

**She laughed remembering.**

**-But you were not near to our table…**

**-Yeah, well… you didn’t notice me I guess… Anyway before the fight and all that… I saw you  when I went to the restroom,  I did notice you…you were playing with a knife between your fingers… I remember the verse you were saying:**

_At the border of the worlds_

_The brave Vikings arrived to the battle_

_Blind with rage, fooled by passion,_

_Drunk with the Valkirian´s   poison_

_Lost among  several dangerous intrincated roads_

_Waiting to calm  again the thirst, the hunger at the war´s rattle…_

 

**\- I was looking for you among all your sisters- he said  more bewildered with the fact she remembered him and his words after all that time -  But you weren´t there, and now you say you were close to me… later I saw you far away, dancing alone in front of the painting,  with  your arms above your head, and your cousins were doing it in pairs…  your  blue shawl hanging from your elbows…**

**Do you know… I was walking towards you,  when I finally found you among all the people, and then  all the chaos started? I was going to ask you do dance with me… You got my heart that night... but  I saw the danger and had to run to protect my cousins- He  caressed her face with his hand softly…**

**-No… I didn´t…know -She sighed -  I was told not to interfere with any guests to avoid a trouble…**

**-And here is your trouble from fifteen years ago, you haunted me before and even more after that night… I´ve dreamed of you, do you know... I still remember watching you playing the violin and singing?**

**-Good! you deserve it!- She said taking a cigar from the box over the table and lighting it, smoking  and sharing it with him.**

**-Perhaps… but my life… hasn´t been a life since I lost you that day…Just thinking that you saw me and you wanted me too I feel the miracle in my skin… - He laughed amazed full of joy, hugging her with his strong arms.**

**-I did… -She shook her head -  I was a better woman at that time… too long since back then… Anyway I don´t know you… This is simply mad… -She laughed with a bittersweet sound.**

**-The synchrony was just happening differently, “D”…**

**-Ha, ha! Love that nick!-She kissed his cheek.**

**-“D” will be… we all just had bad luck… or was it good luck?, I don´t know…The only thing for sure is I fell for you since I saw you dancing alone, with that melancholic sweet face of you… don´t ask me how, or why… It just happened… there won´t be any logic about it…some things are just, what they are…  that simple…**

**He said kissing her lips softly.**

**-I saw you fighting with two  men to freed yourself from them and you ran away… I thought I was never going to see you  again, I thought you could be Michelle, then I thought you could be Mariana, as I never saw your face… I even thought you could be one of the other cousins already taken… and finally when they told us there were more of them I had the hope to find you again…**

**-You will regret later… I am a brutal disaster… a wicked malediction for any man with the bad luck to find me… see… I almost choke you to death and  break your back…- She said afraid of everything**

**-You broke my heart before to meet you because I never had you, when I  meet you, I couldn’t reach you and all this years waiting to find you I was the brutal disaster babe... I don´t give a damn about anything else. Whatever you have done, it doesn´t matter…**

**-You don´t know me… I was different then, I am not a good woman anymore  Volkertsen… I ´ve done… bad things… -She said a bit ashamed. -**

**-So I´ve done too, babe… -He said exhaling the smoke, decided to expose the truth to avoid to be accused later of being a liar – Your father Sam belonged to our order… -He spoiled the moment without intention, but with his direct honesty.**

**-Damn!...She said annoyed leaving the bed suddenly- I knew this was too good to be true! Fucking life! – She yelled angry.**

**-Come here!... I am sorry I had to be sincere with you… I don’t want to make the same mistake than my cousins and Reddington with Elizabeth days ago...- Volkertsen sighed worried now.**

**\- I appreciate that, but I am going to be  honest with you too – She said standing next to him – I am fed up with all that clan´s shit… with that fucking fractal´s stuff  and when Samar told us to come here to find some peace, we didn´t expect to find Maria bleeding at the train station… Those twisted psychos almost killed her… And all is because that bitch of Elizabeth!... I would kill her if I wouldn’t love her…**

**-You all are in danger Demiane, and not just because Elizabeth, there are a lot of things I have to explain you about it, your sisters know some of those reasons, but right now it´s not the moment... but the real emergency here is: this bastards are coming to get you all… and they won´t care about anything else.. I don´t know how much information about this you have heard … the arrow that hit Maria was poisoned… she almost died but my cousin-brother Skarpsvard found the antidote to save her… he is a genius for bio-engineering and… other things.…**

**The hunters did this, so she or you all would beg for the antidote, the perfect way to hunt a fractal or a group of them… or they simply wanted to kill her… if she was not going to be for them she was not going to be for anybody… And I am afraid I know the possible clans from where they could belong… I hope to be mistaken…**

**-Why that fucking obsession to marry us?? –She said exasperated and worried.**

**-Because the majority of the clans as in general inside the patriarchal societies, uses marriage as an ownership title… anyway if you get engaged and marry someone, they can´t touch you unless you don´t want to stay married… or they will be exposed to be murdered by their own clan, if the clan doesn’t do it then a war among the clans is declared.  - he explained.**

**-Damn!... You are living in another century… –She exhaled deeply – This towns are weird, a lot of security everywhere…Samar said it was for the protection of the people, that we should be safe here… Can they travel to this town too?**

**-Depends, if they belong to the clans that have deals with the ones that built this communities, they can… This is not a regular town or region…**

**-Samar told us something like that but she didn’t have time to explain us well… Oh! this is a nightmare!**

**-For you… but I am in paradise looking at you right now- he took her hand and kissed it.**

**-And your back pain?- She smiled shaking her head**

**-I feel better… relieved… you have magic hands…-He winked at her.**

**-Yeah… I know… in your back, your cock, down… your mouth and well… orgasms always distribute the energy in the right place if you are set in the right position… and you have magic fingers…-She winked back laughing with him, She kissed briefly his lips and then she sat on his bed again but with her feet close to his chest and her back over some pillows next to his feet, staring at him too and smoking still.**

**-I´ve never felt so satisfied…-He told her seriously staring at her eyes.**

**-Well, I ´ve never done that shit, but I couldn’t resist to do it with you ha,ha,ha!- She laughed so carefree that he couldn´t avoid to explode in laugh remembering what he knew about her, but he didn’t want to go through that theme to avoid a problem.**

**-So you liked it?- he asked taking the cigar from her fingers caressing them.**

**-What do you think?, fucking lucky bastard!- she kept laughing**

**-Oh, babe!......-He laughed staring at her, and then he continued talking – Skarpsvard, my cousin, told me last night before I fell asleep again after some tests they made on my back, that he is marrying Maria…she agreed to do it as a business deal, before she fell unconscious again by the poison… Michelle fell in “love at first sight” with my cousin  Risenberg and they are engaged,  Mariana is engaged too, she will marry  Rosenkilde soon, those two have a love and hate dynamics that is hilarious…**

**-Really???? Maria!!!!! Ohhh…I can´t believe it… Maria!!! What is so special about that Skarpsvard?. So your clan is marrying ours?**

**-Yes.- He kept his hand possessively grabbing  her hand.**

**-Maria thought he likes Mariana, and she  doesn´t want him to spoil her relationship.**

**-Nah… does he would spoil that?**

**-He said he won´t… Mariana is the first female friend he has in many years… there is a sad story behind that… a sad experience he had… long time ago…  I can´t tell, but  he is not a friendly man…. he likes Mariana and Michelle but he will leave them in peace.**

**-So…? If he likes her, as all “the troubles”… he will like Maria too no? Everybody likes Maria, Elizabeth, Sophia and Mariana, that fucking team…**

**-Of course he does and more than just like…. even if he won´t admit it…because he is a fucking arrogant and proud bastard, Maria has Skarpsvard by his balls, as to making him do it all as a “business deal”, Damn woman she really knew how to get him by his weak side…and please don´t tell anybody all this shit, but I think… she is the one he fell in love with that night… he hasn’t tell me but, I am almost sure… if not he wouldn’t make a deal  like that with her without talking with you and your other sister first.**

**Skarpsvard is a brother to me. We are very close, but we don´t talk much about feelings… when we talk about women… we are more into talking about fucking… and you know… in fact… it`s strange I feel comfortable talking with you… perhaps is because I´ve talked with Mariana and Michelle I feel like I know part of you…**

**-Probably is because of that… and friendship varies…Well that happens with men and woman, among us… depends with whom we make teams will be the actions and consequences…**

**Maria is the most dangerous woman from us… don`t be fooled by her kindness… she has changed and evolved too much the last years… we all have learned from her… and Elizabeth was her best student…and Sophia, Lizzie and I… well.. let´s say we have.. almost… killed people… -She told it in a strange way impling there was more to tell about it.  
**

**She looked down ashamed but with a cynical smile.**

**\- Sofia and Elizabeth did something very bad time ago… and I had to finish that psycho-trouble… to protect them…  And Elizabeth and I well… we are together in another big trouble too… but …. Forget about it… I will explain about it another day… don´t tell them I ´ve told you either ehh…. –She threatened him with her eyes.**

**-I have killed fucking chidren´s murderers with my bare hands- He said with pride. How much do you know about Sam´s reasons to hide you all?**

**-Well done! … People like that deserve it…  I don´t know, probably Sofia  knows something about it, I am not sure… You will have to explain me that later, but not now because I am tired and I want a hamburger or whatever… My stomach is empty…**

**-Not that empty… - He laughed.**

**-You… dirty beast! – She laughed too with a perverse look in her eyes.**

**Volkertsen took his phone from the table and dialed a number asking for food, cigars and other things for his room. When he finished looking veery seriously to her and squeezing her free hand he asked with fear to be rejected.**

**–Would you take me as your husband?**

**-Seems like I don´t have another choice, if even Maria had to do it…**

**-So.. don’t you  want me?- He said starting to feel hurt.**

**-It´s not that Volkert… Is more like we are not made for marriage… living together if things with us would go well in a future would be something I could think about… but marriage… I won´t be a good wife –She shrugged- We will end up killing each other as a while ago… I only know how to screw and destroy things. I am the most violent of them -She said with her sad look lost through the window watching the snow fall.**

**-Have you heard me before… I`ve killed people… to protect people but I ´ve had done it. You learn to live with that in your conscience, Demiane… I don´t know what happened… you are good woman for the way you were raised, yesterday we were talking about it with Elizabeth and your sisters, and  when a good woman uses violence is as her last resource, and often for survival. So, whenever you want to talk about it, it´s ok. God know´s I am not free of guilt…**

**-I guess nobody, Volkert, we all make mistakes but I am ungovernable… we would be fighting all the time… I have no discipline, I am lazy and I don’t give a damn about anything that wouldn´t be practical and useful…I am not just sweetness and joy, I am bitter too… I forget about anniversaries, details and all that shit… I explode often for everything and even more If I am angry and frustrated… you would end up tired of dealing with me and I would finish hurting you.**

**-And If you don´t marry someone, you will be in danger, Demiane… I mean, I know you don´t love me…I understand it, and it`s ok… and that shit about love at first sight perhaps is just lust at first sight but damn! what just happened between us would be a signal we can work together… you could fall in love with me, eventually…**

**-And you don’t?- She laughed**

**-Baby… I am already in love with you…after what happened with us, I don´t know... perhaps that is love or an illusion of love...since I´ve met you... but  I know I won`t let you go ever…  I´ve found you!, after all this years…I mean, this is just starting in my soul… I thought you could be the others …but now we know…**

**-Don´t be stupid Volkert… “love at first sight” is an illusion… it doesn’t last long… if such thing exist between a man and a woman… But if we talk about desire, physical sexual need… sexual attraction,  lust, wish for friendship and company, a  home, a partner and complicity… passion, that I can buy it…**

**-Ok, buy all that with me… take a chance… it´s an offer, make the deal for the whole package… 60 per cent off… -He laughed with her.**

**-Just the 60 % off ?**

**-Yeah! don´t bargain more for the price, I will make a 10 percent more effort than you should woman, to adapt to your mad ways if you do a 20 % less than I will to learn to “love” me and deal with me… I think it is a fair deal babe… - He tried to charm her with a seductive look in his eyes, but she took a pillow and throw it to his head.**

**-Stop seducing me! One blow job per week will be enough! – She said with fake anger.**

**\- Never! At least four  and that is my last offer!**

**-Then you will have to do the same for me! –She said biting her lip**

**-Daily, more than twice if you want it… Don´t you see my hunger and my thirst, cruel woman? – Volkertsen caressed her feet**

**-Don´t start something we can´t finish now… you are hurt, you need to rest your back, I just helped you to relax so… wait… we have time… -She smiled.**

**-So did you do it just to help me to relax? Are we going to do it again?- He smiled too.**

**-Of course not just for that… you idiot!... I ´m not going through life fucking with my hands or mouth to every stranger I find sleeping next to me taking my hair to smell it, you weirdo! Ha, ha,ha!**

**\- Well.. but you have done things no?...- He laughed inside knowing the truth.**

**-Yeah well I am not a young woman now… kisses and, you know hands here and there, but nothing like this, nothing intimiate that would compromise or tie my heart or body to anyone, to say it in a way…  It’s really hard for me to trust in someone… In fact I find strange too, that I feel so comfortable talking with you…**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&**

****

 

_“We stopped_

_checking for monsters_

_under our bed_

_when we realized_

_they were inside us.”_

****

**_The Joker_ **

 

_“Maybe someday,_

_I'd find someone who'd prove he really loved me._

_Someone who'd hold me rather than let me fall._

_Someone who'd never lie to me.”_

**_― J.C. Reed, Surrender Your Love_ **

 

 

**The compasses´s design explanation by Volkertsen**

 

 

**\- And what is your theory about why you feel comfortable with a bloody beast as I am- Volkertsen asked to Demiane.**

**-Probably because if Mariana accepted you and you belong to Sam´s order that makes me feel that I am not the only bad person among good people, and that you understand what it feels to be like this, to have to do what you have to do even if that is not good, but bad, and with a good purpose… I have to protect Elizabeth and the rest of them… Whatever it takes… that is what we were trained for by Sam and the aunts…**

**-I understand you… I had to protect Skarpsvard most of my life and   Reddington sometimes too, anyway what I did to help him last night I would do it for him anyway…we have been friends for long time, even if not so close, one of the few I had. Skarpsvard is a very possessive bastard with anything he wants, family, friends, with our nannies… that is why he was never able to be friends with Rosenkilde and Risenberg… he can tolerate to Gabriel but because Gabriel is the kind of noble and wise man able to reach any person… we call him “the bridge”… But now he won`t be alone, he will have Maria and I will have you…**

**Apparently Reddington is a former lover of your cousin Elizabeth “Mister R.” they called him… they found each other again recently and got married. So… “D”….  We can´t let anything really bad to happen to Reddington and Elizabeth and neither to Skarpsvard and Maria… because their paths are more linked than you could imagine… with all of us, in one or another way…we will all interfere with them and them with us…**

**Look at this as a double checkers mat Elizabeth and Raymond are the white queen and the black king of the north, on the left side of the mirror against the evil we will have to fight… there are others pieces next to all of us, other family members and friends… Skarpsvard is a black king with a white queen too, Maria… which I guess was Elizabeth´s tutor somehow as Skarpsvard was for Reddington.. they are at the center, they are older and wiser, they will push the north in the right direction…**

**Exactly as a star of the winds… I don’t know all our positions as I haven´t meet all your other cousins but knowing that Luther Braxton and Aiden Braxton are in the equation this will be very hard for us to manage…It´s supposed to be that the ones at the south will be the most down to earth elements…and same, mirrors of Elizabeth and Reddington´s central aspects… they will help us all to be in touch with the gravity, to avoid to get lost. Probably those are Devry and that girl Nora…**

**Luther and Vanessa, as I`ve been told they are together, they will have a similar function than us, probably they  are at their west and we are at the northwest,  the side of the strength and force, the violent and aggressive fractals for the protection of all the pack…Risenberg and Michelle too but the soutwest, the passion and the strategies for the violence, a weapon we build all together…**

**Aiden and Holmgaard  even they are very different, and well I don’t know that woman Nicole, but only a little bit of Mariana. A blend of shadows and light…. They are going to drag us all to fix our conflicts with their very human touch, and to remind us about to act with kindness despite the hate and the madness… If Aiden  and Nicole are, as I suppose at the east, and Holmgaard and Mariana at the southeast**

**-Looks like a map… how do you know all this?**

**-Because this is a map, precisely and it is a pattern designed by nature that has been written before, “D” babe… this only  happens the few times  when all the  fractals in a snowflake find their right mirror... they all build a complete compass...  
**

**-Ok and what about Sophia?**

**-I don’t know her, and I am not sure if she belongs with Gabriel, but in theory, she should, the trouble is, if there is no more of you, then there are empty sides of its elements… like your Mexican piñatas, the snowflake can have more or less cones … I am not sure… Think about it as the way the electrons interact in the atoms...  
**

**-And what do they supoused to do in the equation?…**

**-Well, the position at the northeast, the back of the center would be emptly if they are  the front of the center  but, I don´t know… Gabriel is a very complex man and I don’t know your sister. So… let’s give time to this to know in which position they are going to be, depends if  your sister accepts him or not… anyway I am not sure how many cones this compass is going to keep ...**

****

**-Are you a mathematician or what?-She said amazed.**

**-Somewhat...  nuclear engineer…**

**-Wow, so are you a genius?- She smiled**

**-We all are for one or another thing, if we are part of the complementary-mirror compasses. You know… we have to use metaphors to exemplify this in a simpler and abstract way the little drops of the “absolutes” implied in the equation of the melody…**

**-Yeah… I get dizzy just remembering all that crap… -She smiled trying to dissimulate she was impressed with him and discretely admiring him not just physically but internally, his brilliant mind, his generous and courageous heart and his noble soul.**

**An old lady from the  kitchen arrived with a little car with food  and  Demiane received the trays for her and him with a warm smile from the lady, helping her to put the trays on a table.**

**-Min Krieger Wind- Sköld  How are you feeling? Better?- The old fat norwegian lady put a hand over his head.**

**\- Much better tante  Mildert…- he said with a wide smile**

**-** **Min lille rødhårete…- The woman caressed his face as he was looking tenderly to her and kissed her hand**

**\- Demiane, allow me to introduce you to Frau Mildert… my grant tante… grand aunt…she was the cook at my great grand father´s house, she and Frau Barater were our nannies,  our parents died when we were little, and even Skarpsvard is very proud as to say it, he loves her too,  she was the only one able to tell us directly how bad we were behaving and often the only one who would punish us.**

**Frau Herz Barater was also our first teacher, grand aunt and the second wife of our grand father, but he was never able to make her change her ways about keep doing  the hard work and the service she has dedicated her life for, and when he past away some years ago, we brought them here, they are cousins, and the few close family we have…**

**-Nice to meet you Frau Mildert…**

** **

**-What a joyful smile min smukke pige (my beautiful girl)- The fat lady hugged her with sweetness.**

**-Thanks- Demiane got surprised by the warm feeling in her heart with her hug, it was as if one of her aunts was hugging her again.**

**-Mmmmmh Her hair smells like a strawberry pie… your favorite Volkie….**

**-Volkie?.... ha, ha, ha, ha!!!! Volkie?....** **ha, ha, ha!- Demiane started laughing so loud that she almost fell from the bed because she was sitting at the corner and with a silly movement of her body and a funny gesture on her face when she tried to recuperate the balance that made the others now laugh of her, when she struggled to keep the equilibrium.**

**-Hate that nickname nana!… well… I am going to marry this woman, so you know start making the menu because Skarpsvard is marrying her sister Maria, and the others the rest to their twins too…**

**The old fat woman almost jumped of happiness and started talking fast in Norwegian things that Demiane was unable to understand, hugging, squeezing and kissing her, then to Volkertsen and then she went to give a look at Sophia.**

**-And you litt trickster, stop pretending you are still sleeping and eat something - the old woman said with her foreign accent - I can hear your empty stomach since a while ago…**

**Frau Mildert moved the screen  adjusted her glasses and hugged Sophia who took a pillow and put it on top of her face refusing to awake.**

**-I don’t exist right now! - She yelled.**

**-Damn slut!.....- Demiane was blushing angry and surprised- Since when are you awake and you haven´t say a word! You damn stray cat!  
**

**Frau Mildert took away the pillow and moved the hospital table with wheels, close to Sophia, the smell of a warm broth with meat, a piece of newly baked bread, and a cinnamon tea with evaporated boiled milk and honey, awoke Sophia and made her to put the tip of her tongue out of her mouth, as a resuscitated corpse sitting on the bed while the sweet lady was helping her with pillows below her back, and she started eating  desperate.**

**-Since you both started fucking and you didn’t let me sleep at peace with all  your screams and noises, by the way you are the dirty little slut… Elizabeth the fourth ha, ha, ha!**

**Sophia laughed naughty almost choking talking and eating making a signal with her hand close to her mouth mocking Demiane and Volkertsen who burst laughing, when Demiane was moving his table with food next to him.**

**-Bad, bad girl! - The fat woman said laughing- remember your manners… you can´t eat and talk at the same time…**

**-Tell that to your litt smuke pige… it´s all  your lille rødhårete, Volkie´s fault... -She mocked them implying the clear double sense.  
**

**-Shut up! You Mata hari!...- Demiane said very angry and embarrassed with Volkertsen´s aunt.**

**-Ahhhh! At last you found an exotic spicy caramel Volkertsen- The old lady laughed very loud and blushed.**

**\- I think so nana- He laughed, as in the clans they used to joke openly about sexual aspects in their lives as something natural and without shame.**

**-I am going to kill you fucking gossip bitch!- Demiane thrown a pillow to Sophia´s head making her to  throw her hot tea over her mouth and breast**

**-Damn whore, why with the food? Whyyyy if I am starving, as you had already your milkshake you don´t care isn´t it?? you made me spill my delicious favorite tea! You are spilling our little dirty secrets with your lover, remember to keep your mouth shut, even more about my “sins”…Or I will kill you for real!, This is war!**

**Sophia said overreacting mad by the hunger, the thirst due to many hours without eating, and over all because she was burnt by the hot tea meanwhile frau Mildert was helping her to take off her sweater and dry her with a towel.**

**Demiane laughed so loud distracted that the apple Sophia thrown to her forehead took her by surprise.**

**-You! idiot! Not in the face!-Demiane told her upset – Never in the face! Rule number one!**

**-You fight like a little girl! When I fight, I don´t just bark, I bite!- Sophia mocked her.**

**Demiane was going to throw her apple in one hand and her little knife in the other too but Frau Mildert put her fat arms to her sides with her palms towards each one of them and said:**

**- _Peace! fractals… white flag! Sisters and brothers can fight but  never…._**

**- _Never allow the hate and the anger_ -Volkertsen, Sophia and Demiane repeated with her, and the last ones surprised to hear  the same wise words of her gradmothers and aunts – _stay for longer than one night in their hearts…_ **

**Then all of them put their palms together in a prayer, saying at the same time the last part of the verse.**

**- _Let the light of our souls shine bright and brave, resonating  with the soft echo of the noise of our love, until the balm of forgiveness and forgetness, would heal the cracks and scars. The  hurt broken hearts will be cleaned, restored and renewed with the joy and the harmony of our voices, singing a love song again._**

**They all blew their breath inside their palms and put them over their hearts smiling.**

 

****

 

_“If I know what love is, it is because of you.”_

**_—Herman Hesse_ **

 

_“I saw an injured black cat. God knows, who has crossed her path.”_

**_― Ljupka Cvetanova, The New Lan_ **

 

_“Tragedy may hit all of us in one way or another, but fate’s not our enemy, Brooke. We are. By locking yourself away from the world, you choose your own mistakes and destroy any chance of ever finding happiness. You cannot control life, but you can choose who you are and what you make of it.”_

****_― J.C. Reed, Surrender Your Love_ ** **

 

**Love interrupted.**

**When Maria awoke at midday when the others were sleeping, she was feeling better. The poison was expulsed by her body, and even the surgery in her stomach was causing her some pain, it was bearable. She had an i.v. and a catheter and she asked to the nurse to remove them and help her to take a bath, after that the nurse put the bandage around her waist and she asked for a cotton sleeveless t-shirt and shorts, and the nurse brought her a white sweater too.**

**She was able to walk but all her body was too bruised, weak for the effect of the poison and her stomach was hurting her. The nurse left her resting with the back of the bed up and she started combing her hair after applying a scented oil on it, twisting her waves with her fingers and with her sight lost at the exterior window, the snow storm continued blowing outside, nevertheless she smiled and sang one of her favorite songs.  
**

_“Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right_

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right_

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here”_

**Maria waving her hair and singing didn`t notice Skarpsvard was already there, watching her from the door. And his breathe was taken away. The woman obsessing his dreams was there, close to his reach, finally...  
**

_“Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes”_

**She was making dance  her arms and her hands in that way all of them used to do, because she told them how to do it, the same dance with them that drived Skarpsvard crazy fifteen years ago, when he saw her doing it.**

_“Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right..."_

 

**She stopped singing when she heard the steps of  Skarpsvard on a dark blue suit approaching her bed. He put a white rose over her lap and took her hand to kiss it, but when he tried to get closer to her cheek to kiss it too, smelling her, she felt nervous and moved to a side rejecting Steffensen, unaware that she was hurting him in the worst possible way, through his pride, when he was just trying to bend it with that flower, because she was upset he stole a kiss from her.**

**-Gutten morgen- Skarpsvard said closing her hand on a fist and dissimulating, but his jaw was tense.**

**– Are you feeling better Maria?**

**-Yes, I thought the arrow was going to kill me…**

**-We found a way to avoid it. It was poisoned…**

**-I thought so… -She sighed.- How are my sisters?**

**-Sleeping still, Elizabeth too, it was a long night for all of us.**

**-You should be sleeping too…- She said drinking water from a bottle.**

**-I did for  some hours… I couldn`t sleep more... -He explained to her.**

**-Do you have insomnia?**

**-Often…**

**-Since when?-She looked at his cold blue eyes.**

**Skarpsvard took a chair and sat next to her.**

**-Since my parents died, I was 10 years old…**

**-How old are you now?**

**-52 this December.**

**-We will be 37 and Elizabeth 36 the 19 th of this month…Do you have a cigar?**

**-Sure but… perhaps you should eat something first.**

**-I am not hungry. I just had a surgery… I will eat later… but… I would drink a warm coffee…**

**Maria said trying to avoid his look.**

**He took the phone next to her dialing an extension asking for coffee for both and pastries.**

**She kept waving her hair, and set some music on the screen.**

**-Can you give me my backpack, please?- she asked to him intimidated for the way he was looking at her long legs.**

**He took it and gave it to her. She put it next to the little table, and started applying body lotion on her legs even flexing them was causing gestures of pain for her stomach.**

**Skarpsvard couldn`t hold more watching her like that and lighted a cigar.**

**-So I can`t smoke with an empty stomach and you can…- She laughed for the first time, breaking the sexual tension he was imposing on her watching her legs and her thighs with desire.**

**-You will smoke anyway… and you know it…-He told her implying a double sense she preferred to ignore.**

**-I am waiting for that coffee…**

**-You all, Elizabeth, your cousins, sisters and you have to sign some documents- He shoot waiting to see her reaction.**

**-What kind of documents?**

**-Engagement and  promise of marriage documents, individual and as a clan marrying our clan.**

**-Promise of marriage in the clans is practically a marriage paper Skarpsvard… the rest is only the ceremony…don`t try to fool me… Is Reddington part of your clan?**

**-He was part of the order before. Here is where I  need your help… with him and Elizabeth… We need him back in the order again…**

**-Only if you tell me the truth, and if that won`t hurt him or Elizabeth… I shouldn`t be dealing with that man anymore… My job is done there… This is going to be a pain in the ass for me same as Lizzie has been always…  is he part of your clan?**

**-He is part of the clan but he doesn’t know it, and I want you to keep that secret from him, until I will decide to tell him about it. Can I trust in your discretion?**

**-Ok…**

**An old and petite thin nurse came with the coffee, a jar and the pastries and a binder for him.**

**-Thanks Frau Meyer… -He gave her a kind smile that surprised Maria. The old woman put a hand over his shoulder and smiled too, he walked with her to the door and closed the lock, and the interior isolating plate too, to avoid anyone could enter the room or to  hear anything from their room.**

**-Why do you lock the room?- She asked scared.**

**-Because we need privacy,  Maria…- He walked towards her again.**

**-I need you to sign our papers right now, Maria. I don`t know if the men who hurt you are allowed to be here in this region…- He talked seriously.**

**-Samar said this was a safe place…**

**-Samar?... Can`t remember any Samar…**

**-She said her father Nabil Navabi is friends with a man… Cooper…**

**-Ahhh I know who is she now...Her clan has a few coptic ideas mixed in their beliefs, is a different clan...  we don`t accept religions in the clans, only a few christian and budhist aspects have been allowed, any other will never be part of the clans... all our main ideas have to be pantheists....yes… It is a safe place, but we don`t know what is their clan and if they will be authorized to come here Maria.**

**Skarpsvard insisted afraid she would reconsider her decision.**

**-Why don`t you wait for Demiane and Sophia to awake?, talk with them… What if you would prefer one of them later? Sophia, for example could be good for you…**

**Maria said trying to push him away to the most wicked and hard to get  of them to test him, but hurting his pride and heart again.**

**Skarpsvard was not a patient man, but she was pushing him to the edge. He felt more rejected and angry.**

**-We made a deal woman, you gave me your word. Where is your chivalry?, your word of honor if you are trying to send me, I guess to the one on charge to eliminate the most difficult  “troubles” you don’t want to deal with?...**

**No Maria, you gave me your word and I gave you mine. And I won`t change my mind. Even Elizabeth that has amnesia  and a childish behavior is staying with Reddington, knowing more or less the kind of business we have managed in the order…**

**-You are rushing, Skarpsvard…what if you really like one of them? You haven’t meet them and you have barely talk with me.**

**Maria told him now starting to think it was not a good idea to talk with him feeling still the influence of the drugs and the painkillers, and locked in that room with him, Maria felt she was suffocating.**

**-I know what I want. Besides, your sisters decided that Demiane should be with Volkertsen and Sophia  with another member of the clan, a far cousin, friends also with Reddington, a good man that is close to arrive.  Where is your honor Maria, if you don`t want to respect a deal…this is to protect you all…**

**-I will just sign the paper for the engagement, the other later...**

**Maria said a bit upset and nervous, trying not to look at his eyes.She critiziced Mariana for being afraid of love and she was feeling afraid now intimidated for the forceful ways of Skarpsvard.  
**

**Skarpsvard stood up and sat on her bed, facing her, took the cup of coffee from her hand, put in the night table next to her and took both her hands with one of him, and with the other took her chin.**

**-Maria, I am not playing. We are adults and we made a deal, you almost died last night. What would be worse than that?**

**-To have sex with someone I don`t love? - She said, finally the truth.**

**-Have you ever had sex?- He asked playing his cards aggressively, even he knew the answer, watching her blushing ashamed, it was a real torture for his desire.- You dated Reddington no?**

**-Yes but we never did anything…- She answered nervous with him touching her and so close to her face.**

**-But you kissed no?- He insisted.**

**-No, never…**

**-Well, with others, other “troubles” as you all call men..-He was feeling his hunger increase watching her lips, remembering the kiss he stole.**

**-What do you want me to tell you? Eh? –She answered angry and defensive.**

**-The truth. We agreed to talk with the truth last night Maria, is that the way we are going to start this deal? Lying? Hiding things?**

**-Ok Skarpsvard… you win… no I never did that…first because we all grew up in a very conservative environment and then, the place where we lived men were very different than us. I haven`t find anyone I would really want, just “paper bags” I`ve been close to die several times, but seems like I am a damn stray cat and every time I should die and stay dead, I come back…**

**Maria sighed truly annoyed explaining herself to a man who was at centimeters of her face.**

**Before to meet you, when I prayed for my sisters I thought I really made it, I was very happy… but some one called me… there was a voice, that pulled me back to this frontier…**

**-It was me, Maria… I made a prayer for you, and you came back… you almost died again this morning after the surgery until we found the antidote. You have to stay alive Maria. Not just for yourself but for your sisters and your cousins, they need you, Elizabeth needs you to do her mission with Reddington… we have to do our part. I need...you too... -He admitted.  
**

**-You should leave me there to rest, and die… Skarpsvard.- She said afraid of his hungry mouth.- I don`t want to do anything, I am fed up! Ahhh!.... - She claimed exhaling deeply at the end of her words, exciting him even more.**

**-Never. You can`t die now.  You are talking like this because probably you are still under the effect of the painkiller drugs  applied during the surgery,  your body is full of them still…**

**-Perhaps that is true, nevertheless I would say the same if I weren’t under the influence of whatever**

**-Is that why you are angry with me? Because I stole your first kiss?- He smiled arrogant.**

**-Damn… man!... Call me pathetic.. but there are many women like me out side, some because don`t have opportunities or they are shy, there are religious  people or nuns and others  like me, we are  not officially nuns, but we live like them keeping our spiritual life as the main sense in our lives...-She was blushed, caught.**

**-You are not that. You are just selective. I respect it,  I am sorry I didn’t know you didn`t kiss anyone before... I didn’t want to offend you, or hurt you, Maria… but I am absolutely sure you weren`t made to be a nun… look at yourself woman… you breathe sensuality all over your skin…**

**Skarpsvard smelled her close to her neck intimidating her even more.**

**-We made a deal and I think It was normal what I wanted. I`ve told you I don’t want a marriage without sex. And you agreed… Now you have to honor your word Maria…**

**She tried to push him away with her hands but she couldn’t. he put her wrists above her head  as he was going closer to her mouth.**

**-Don`t you like me, Maria? –He whispered to her ear**

**-Sofia….**

**-Whatever name, woman!… but I prefer to call you Maria…-**

**Skarpsvard said smelling her  showing her his teeth and his tongue, voracious, the signal of the clans to show they were at the shore of  sexual arousal and deep desire to the point of forcing a partner to submit.**

**She knew she was in danger. He could attempt to rape her, if she wouldn’t allow him to touch her once he had declared his intentions with his war-desire gesture and after they had made a deal for marriage and she had the duty to honor her word, unless she would decide to break the deal forever.**

**Skarpsvard smelled her neck again, keeping the gesture on his face, so close to her skin that she could feel him breathing heavily around her breasts,,. He kept going down until he reached her thighs and sex.  The soft cotton fabric of the small shorts as she was not wearing underwear,  allowed him to smell her sex while she was trembling scared and aroused, because  she never was with anybody, in that situation.**

**She felt his nose against the fabric of her shorts, pushing against her intimacy. Smelling her deeply, keeping her wrists with one hand, unable to talk, paralyzed by fear of him and fear to her own reactions and her own desire,  she started to breathe heavily uncontrollably and terrified he would dare to rape her, and extremely excited at the same time, feeling deeply aroused too, when he let his hot breathe to burn her throbbing clit through her clothes with a guttural noise.**

**-Oghhhh…- He warmed her sex with his breathe.**

**-Ahhhhh…**

**The sound of her sweet and deep voice moaning cut his heart sharply, making him bleed as she tried to reject him moving her hips to a side, but his pride was involved, even he was already dripping too inside his elegant pants, he kept breathing on her, making guttural noises, still keeping the war-desire  gesture in his face, caressing her legs with the back of his  other hand now, slowly, and close not touching her sex but just with his nose through the fabric, he started teasing her clit, pressing his nose in circles against her folds, panting as a beast on heat. Until he felt the humidity dripping from her through the wet fabric of the shorts and she couldn’t control herself more and released another loud moan and then scared of herself she said**

**-Ahhhh….Stop it!... Ahhh…. Stop it!...**

**-No….**

**-Please…- She cried-… what are you doing to me?...Ahhh!... stop it… Ahhhh…-She said trembling of desire and crying of pleasure when he kept pressing  her clit and started licking her inner thighs but not her inner lips, tasting her sweet flavor for the first time calming his thirst, torturing her keeping Maria in that state of high arousal and close to come despite she was trying to resist, but he had her taken for her wrists, and enslaved with his nose pressing her erected and thickened clit, she started screaming  and moaning louder.**

**-Please…. Ahhhh…. Ahhh…. Please…..**

**-Give me your word of honor you will sign all the papers, all the terms we discussed yesterday in a contract of marriage.**

**-Ohhhh….not fair…**

**He stopped pressing his nose in her and looked her face one more time, She was fully blushed, crying, looking at him  lost in desire, panting too.**

**-So…**

**-Please… ahhh…Steff… please… -She said madly excited looking at his fierce face and his terrible threatening gestures, and she couldn`t help herself but  lifting her hips close to his face, offering herself to him. Despite the pain that provoked in her stomach.**

**-Yes?- He asked**

**-Yes!... ahh…- She said desperate.**

**He took one of her hands and sliding it inside his pants made her grab his long and thick erection ordering her.  
**

**-Rub it, Maria…. Ahhhh….**

**She pulled her hand away, he laughed with a cruel sound knowing what she was afraid of.**

**-I am not going to rape you Maria…**

**That scared her even more, that he was able to know what she was thinking and to mention that word, as a precedent of what he could have the power to do to her.  His penis was so hard that he was struggling for not penetrate her in that moment. But he had the advantage of his experience, something she was lacking of, and weakened physically, emotionally  under his attack harassed by his strong sexuality and being deeply provoked she couldn`t  endure for long keeping her from falling in his devastating fire.**

**He went up again close to her face enjoying her fear and licked her lips to make her taste her own flavor without kissing her. She was mesmerized looking at his war-desire face, shaking, while he was teasing her clit pressing with the back of his hand.**

**She couldn`t resist more and she opened her mouth looking at his blue eyes, with her tongue out, he put his out too and they entangled them without kissing, he lost then, because the poison of her mouth was so sweet, tender and pure that even he tried to torture her not kissing her , he was unable to keep his heart from her sweeness, and he kissed her fully with all his thirst and hunger, when she hugged him with all her tenderness he simply trembled too for the pleasure of her acceptance. He thought, even if it was just for desire and not for love.**

**Her kiss was soft and primitive, he let her invade his mouth, while he sucked her tongue. It was the peace and the war in their kiss, the nurturing balm of her innocence was the catalyst for many of his barriers and shields to fall, he was sure, it was her what he wanted, she was the seed, he was the ground, she was white, he was dark, she was an intoxicating sweetener and he was a  bitter wine , and he felt how with her willing mouth she brought all the colors of her beautiful soul in that kiss to illuminate and decorate his poor empty house, turning it in to the home he always wanted.**

**-Did you like it?- he asked when he was able to separate himself from her mouth after the long time she spent tasting his mercury and mixing her honey flavor with him. He was at the eye of the hurricane, exactly at the center. Spinning in her axis, unaware of the danger of the addiction he was falling in.**

**-Yes….ahhh…- She closed her eyes when he touched her clit with a finger.**

**-Its desire, Maria… the first step… we can start with this.. yes? This desire… Our union? Be mine, Maria…**

**-Yes…oh….don`t stop…-She asked him losing control.**

**-Do you feel it, the dense desire`s smoke going through your veins? Clouding your mind and your reason?**

**-Yes!... ahhhh… more….you are killing me….**

**-You have been killing me too…Do you like me, Maria?...-He stared at her gestures of pleasure.**

**-You know…**

**-Answer!- He stopped rubbing.**

**-Yes, I do like you…. Ahhh….-She replied between moans.  
**

**He put another finger massaging her.**

**-Do you want me?**

**-This is…. Not fair…ahhhh… you are torturing me…**

**-Yes… I am…. You didn`t want to touch me and yet I am giving you pleasure- He whispered in her ear, stopping his fingers**

**-I don`t know …-She looked at his blue eyes, begging with hers.**

**-Do you want me, Maria?**

**-Damn!... yes…. Ohhhh… -she trembled when he licked her neck, again lifting her sweater and t-shirt, moving his fingers and with the other hand twitching a nipple, fascinated with her round breasts he was biting one leaving the mark of his teeth on her skin, squeezing her full tits making her scream of pain and pleasure.**

**-Say it…**

**-I want you…Skarp…ohhhh… you are so evil…-She told him angry and burning.**

**-And you are so perverse… with yourself and with me too… how do you think I am feeling now, with no release from your hands?... He claimed with a final grunting, showing his teeth to her angry too.**

**-You  are…. Ahhh… perverse too...**

**-I should punish you Maria… for what you are doing to me…I should let you burn… with no release…-He said stopping again, and with a hand below her sweater again, twisting her hard nipples, making her back arch of pleasure and pain in her stomach.- You don`t care about me, but your own satisfaction…**

**-No….**

**-I am going to let you burn… as you are leaving me, merciless, don`t you see the storm you unleashed over me?- He stopped again looking at her panting as a hurt beautiful animal as his painful erection  was growing, and he opened the zipper of  his pants for her to see it.- You are being so selfish Maria…**

**-No… please… ahhh… don`t stop…Don`t you see the rain?... ahhhh… I am so…wet…**

**She revealed out of control and out of herself, when she got closer to his mouth and kissed him finally by her own will with a passionate delicious kiss sweetening his metallic wine`s flavor, wrapping the back of his neck with her arms, surrending to their desire.**

**–Taste my rain… I am pouring Skarpsvard… drink…Ahhhh.... I beg you…**

**-Do you remember the song?…. –He asked surprised- answer!- he stopped and she shook desperate looking at his starving soul.**

**-Yes... I do……ahhh…**

**-Say it, say the words- He demanded threatening her with his aggressive fingers pressing her clit.**

**-Ahhhh….”** _I feel you... I taste you_

_I cannot forget_

_Every time it rains... I get wet”_

**She cried again when he hit hard  twice with the palm of his hand her erected clit.**

**-Ahh….. ohhhh… it hurts!....drink now!…-she cried  trembling**

**-Will you do the same for me?- He forced her to promise**

**-Yes… ahhhh…**

**-Can I force you to do it if you don’t want to do it?, answer me Maria!- He yelled**

**-Yes!, please, now…-She panted faster.**

**Then feeling her close to come, he moved again his face down her sex, and moving her shorts to a side, admiring her lips and watching her humidity pouring, with the flat tip of his tongue he touched her pulsating clit, and then she was lost convulsing, she screamed and caressed his head when he started sucking and teasing her with his tongue and mouth drinking from her.**

**-More?- he asked**

**-Ohhh!...yes… ahhh!**

**-Beg me…**

**-I do.. please… ahhhhh. I beg…. You…ahhh.. give me… More…**

**-More what?**

**-Ahhh… devour me Skarp…**

**-Do you want to come in my mouth?**

**-Ohh… yes…. Please…**

**-Are you mine?....- He was torturing her with his pauses.-confess you have the book!**

**-… Ahhhh…Yes…**

**-Yes what? say it all!**

**-Yes I have it… I am yours Skarpsvard,…ahh… I beg you please…ohh.. devour me now!...**

**She cried uncontrollably as a child, looking at him with total desperation, driving him mad, and elevating his desire deep into his soul, Now absolutely sure she was her “white angel” knowing what they were doing was  beyond plain sex,  and then he threw himself as a wild animal over her clit, tearing her apart grunting and panting, licking and sucking out of control satiating his hunger and thirst, when she came in his mouth shaking with a powerful and very long orgasm screaming his name.**

**-Ahhhh Skarp!.... ahhhh..---**

**Even he thought not to finish her to make her feel his same frustration, when she put her hands over his head, that was it for him, the tenderness in her touch, the tears on her eyes begging him for more, with the defenseless innocence of a woman who wasn`t touched before reflected in her sweet face, broke his pride, and allowed him go closer to her heart through her flesh as she did with him too.**

**Then he kneeled with his legs to her sides, near to her face, he was close to burst too, and took her mouth  by her chin just on time to put his penis inside, squeezing her face and forcing with a hard thrust inside her mouth, when she was still shaking from her orgasm, she almost choke with his big member inside her, but he was so close to the edge, that after some deep hard thrusts it was enough for him to explode trembling in her throat watching her scared face making him feel even more excited.**

**-Drink it all Maria…- He ordered to her before to come. –Ohhh!... ahhh!.... I found you….. ahhhh!...suck…. Maria….ahhhhh.. Mariaaaaaa!   -he yelled with her face on his hands, releasing his body and his soul inside her mouth after all those years dreaming of her and remembering her always.**

**He finished and spread the rest of his sperm over her face, and they caressed their faces with each other and licked them. They finished exhausted, Skarpsvard lying next to her on the bed, slipped his arm behind her neck with the other arm over her beasts, he kissed her forehead not remembering how to do it with tenderness but with a clumsy feeling of possession.  They were still breathing heavily.**

**-Maria… it was….**

**-Shut up… don`t spoil it…- She put a finger on his mouth.**

**-Maria… I do... –he started saying but she interrupted him**

**-It`s a business Skarpsvard…-She preferred to ruin it by herself than allow  him to spoil it, hurting him, but he resisted the hit throwing one more.**

**-It is a business Maria, yes… a good one for both of us… ok?- He looked at her angry.**

**Then she knew. She smiled with a naughty smirk pouting her mouth, and melted his anger caressing his nose with her nose with the purest joy from her heart reflected in her eyes, leaving him defenseless now, she passed her fingers through his hair slowly, (his weakness)  and kissing softly all his face, his eyes, and his nose.**

**When she saw his bewildered face, she exploded in a harmonious sweet laugh so contagious, while she tickled his neck and he couldn’t resist more and laughed with her, for the first time after many years, with authentic happiness.**

**Their bodies were  relaxed and satisfied. They stayed in silence for a while still listening to the music and staring at each other.**

**-Meine schöne und verlor Streukätzchen – He smelled her hair with a deep breathe, hugging her.**

**-Remember business partner… -She said ironical - It is forbidden to fall in love during winter… because.. you know, the weight of the snow, the snowballs… the snow storms and the weakness of the night….- She raised an eyebrow flirty.**

**-Of course… we have to be professionals- He replied very seriously, taking the folder and a pen. Sign now and we are practically sealing the deal, and married. We can perform a general ceremony when all will sign the papers.**

**She rolled her eyes to him, irritating him again.**

**-What is the rush? What are you afraid of?- She asked annoyed because he spoiled the moment.**

**-You are so irritating Maria!... you know, that you will go back in your word of honor again…- He sighed opening the folder in the page and putting the pen on her hand, holding the tray over his stomach, so she would have something to support the papers and sign.**

**-Ok… I am not going to sign anything in german, Skarpsvard because I understand some words but I can’t read in german.**

**-The ones in English…**

**-Ok, the papers in English. I will sign the engagement paper, and the marriage paper later, but the clan paper I have to wait to talk with my sisters, Elizabeth and my cousins, and you have to promise me something.**

**-Ok, those two will be good for now- He said pressuring her to sign, before she could regret. –What do you want me to promise you?**

**-We will go slowly in this about sex… you won`t penetrate me until I will allow you to do it. –She told him very seriously.**

**-Come on Maria… that is not fair…- He shook his head upset and hurt –Why do you complicate the situation again if we were doing very well…**

**-Please, don`t be angry…-She kissed softly his mouth to show him she was not rejecting him.-We will…  just give me time to trust in you…**

**-So is it about trust?-He asked more calm now.**

**-Yes trusting is really a difficult problem for me. I am not rejecting you, we can do other things like today…-She kissed his ear- I just want to enjoy this slowly Skarp…**

**-I won`t be able to hold for long Maria… I am a man…-He told her  doubting to accept.- I don`t want to lie to you, It was so hard to control myself today… You knew  I  could take you…**

**-Yes, I know… but please… give me some days ok?**

**-Days? You are crazy Maria, I am not a saint…**

**They heard the ring bell from the door, and Skarpsvard used the phone to talk through the speaker**

**-Skarpsvard here…**

**-It`s Raymond and Elizabeth- Reddington answered through the communication device next to the door.**

**-Hold on a minute, Red.**

**-Oh my god! You should tell him no …- Maria said upset.**

**-Why? We have many things to discuss with him.**

**-Skarp, we look like a mess, all the room and us smell to sex, my clothes are wet, this is not the moment…**

**Skarpsvard laughed loud, trying to accommodate his clothes. He lifted her on his arms to take her to the bathroom and brought some blue cotton sweatpants for her. meanwhile she closed the door to pee and wash her sex and her face and teeth.**

**-Why do  you close the door?- He asked laughing**

**-She opened the door to take the pants, and he helped  her, because she started making gestures of pain again for all the effort with her stomach, he caressed her  flat womb kissing her inner lips again.**

**-Just because, stop doing that. – She tried to dissimulate a smile.**

**-I prefer your curves, but you are too slim, you need to eat better.**

**-I know… I have been exercising too much and not eating enough…**

**-Maria… please don`t tell them we have a cold business agreement only, I have my pride. You dated Reddington anyway… that is by itself an uncomfortable circumstance, given the fact he is my friend and Elizabeth is your cousin…**

**-Ok… Oh my god anyway all the damn room, the sheets smell like sex… -She said worried and ashamed.**

**He sighed desperate, and took a big quilt from a closet and covered the bed.**

**-Better?-**

**-Yeah, but anyway it smells…**

**-For god sake! obsessive! stubborn woman! of course it will smell, and it won`t go away whatever you do… you should be proud of us, weren`t you raised as a clan`s member? You shouldn’t wash in fact. That was disrespectful for me…I thought you just needed to go and fix you there,  You need to learn some of your own heritage as a member of the clans- he told her losing his patience.**

**-Ok… ok! Stop behaving like my father telling me what to do!...-She put her hands up laughing, closing and opening as a little girl, asking to him to carry her on again to the bed, and he couldn’t avoid to smile.**

**-So, you won`t tell him is just a business for you?- he insisted, lifting and leaving her on the bed.**

**-Is it just a business for you?- She replied**

**-Oh! wicked woman! You know very well…**

**-Ok… I won`t… don`t worry and go to open the door- She winked at him and kissed again his mouth to calm him.**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

 

“I don't look at her like she's a bad girl.

She just misunderstood sometime,

she's a little troubled, she's a little dysfunctional.

She's a survivor.”    

**Aida Turturro**

 

_“Love is the emblem of eternity; it confounds all notion of time; effaces all memory of a beginning, all fear of an end.”_

**_—Germaine De Stael_ **

 

_“When you keep hitting walls of resistance in life, the universe is trying to tell you that you are going the wrong way. It's like driving a bumper car at an amusement park. Each time you slam into another car or the edge of the track, you are forced to change direction.”_

**_― Suzy Kassem, Rise Up and Salute the Sun: The Writings of Suzy Kassem_ **

 

“In the harsh veracity of the real world, he was rich, successful, and one of the most desired bachelors in New York—and I was, well, me. A world I hoped wouldn’t tear us apart by pointing out just how different our lives were.

“You’re probably eager to get home,” Jett whispered in my ear so the flight attendant serving coffee wouldn’t hear us, “but will you stay with me one more night? I’m not quite ready to let this go.”

****― J.C. Reed, Surrender Your Love** **

 

 

**Redington, Elizabeth, Skarpsvard and Maria.**

**Remembering the past.**

 

**Skarpsvard opened the window panels and the door. A nurse was pulling Liz`s chair and Raymond was walking. Skarpsvard asked the nurse to bring more coffee and some food.**

**Reddington pulled Elizabeth`s chair, recognizing of course that kind of scent in a closed room,  looking surprised at Maria. She looked even more elegant and beautiful than he remembered her. She had an air of distinction, and depth that was a magneto for any person near her. She would never be inadvertent.**

**-Maria…- Reddington smiled to her, nervous.**

**\- Raymond...- She answered. He looked changed. Less hair, more weight, but same strong personality and charm, she thought.**

**\- Pffftt! This room and you smell like you just did something really dirty!, open a window turn on the extractor of air or  leave the door open!- Elizabeth laughed making fun of Maria as they used to do with each other, bullying heavily themselves sometimes, mortifying Maria, and with a glow in her eyes of happiness  to see her again, and to see her with a man, even if he was Skarpsvard.**

**-Thank you Elizabeth. Wishing soon you would have the same dance… -Skarpsvard answered with the polite formula in those situations, making the women laugh, because  he forgot they were not educated in the polite manners of the clans.**

**-I am sorry, that was funny!- Elizabeth said giggling.**

**-Shut up! The trouble`s queen in person!-Maria laughed extending her hand to touch Elizabeth, bending a bit when Elizabeth with one hand over the bed tried to stand up with her good leg,  with their own clan`s  greet of soul sisters, kissing each other softly in their lips, and bursting in laugh, now leaving the men livid.**

**Skarpsvard looked jealous to Reddington, as he saw him admiring his woman, the  nurse came and changed the coffee jar for a authomatic machine to keep it warm, and left some little meaty stuffed rolls newly baked, more pastries and a little cheesecake.**

**-With that mouth you kiss your sister- Elizabeth mocked her again. -I can`t believe it, what happened? You have to tell me everything!- She insisted.  
**

**-Do you know Reddington dated Maria...**

**Skarpsvard changed the subject with the white elephant in the room. Sitting again over Maria`s bed, giving her a cup of coffee, placing a napkin on her lap a little portable table, and a stuffed roll over a little dish.**

**-Yes I do, anyway if I would share a man I wouldn`t do it with anybody else than Maria…well… perhaps with Michelle and Sophia, but with nobody else. – She laughed.- I am who I am because of her. I have a crush on her. I love her as I love myself –Elizabeth mocked on purpose watching  with a wicked smile the surprised faces of their men and  enjoyed torturing them with her sassy comments, doing what she usually would do with Mariana, provoking men just to play irresponsibly and dangerously, without malice and just for “fun”.**

**-Stop it! little fox…- Maria laughed- you can`t keep provoking more men, we are in enough troubles because of you… this…. - She pointed at her stomach- damn arrow and everything was because of you Elizabeth!, I almost died again, and again it was your fault, Lizzie… provoking men is not a game… you have to stop  because I don`t have more lives left...**

**Maria said drinking her coffee and eating.**

**-I am sorry Maria, really…-Elizabeth took her hand in her hands. I love you….**

**-I know Lizzie… but you really, really have to stop doing what you do because you are driving me crazy… Now we have another big fat trouble… and we have to marry this men… when we said we would never do that stupid thing…**

**-I know… just I don’t remember much…I don`t even remember Raymond…**

**-Pfffftt…. –Maria said eating again,  as since he arrived to the room, avoiding to look at him.**

**-You are so slim Maria, If weren’t for your curves…-Elizabeth caressed her stomach- you wouldn’t look like yourself…you muscles are toned too…**

**-Oh! shut up!, it’s your fault too!… I had to be trained again, to be able to escape, the past months has been so crazy…I  barely made it alive this weekend, and I tried to avoid visiting you and the others to protect you all, from all the bunch of troubles you made and some things I had to fix for our father too… Demiane and Sophia were helping but we are in a bigger mess than we thought…**

**The past days I was not eating for fear they would drug me with the food to rape me or something like that…I had to lie and cheat and to make fake promises to get out of there untouched, I used their same damn rules to screw them… and you know I hate to do that to survive…**

**Maria explained to liz, looking at her eyes, and Liz started crying feeling inside the past fear and pain of her sister and her own guilt.**

**Skarpsvard sighed. Then he understood her fears. He put his arm again behind her neck. Staring at her very seriously, she  was eating slowly. Raymond was amazed to watch Skarpsvard in that way with a woman. He never saw him like that.**

**Maria smiled to Steffensen and started taking off his tie.**

**-Take it off - She said - Shoes too we need to relax…- she helped him to do it.**

**-Are you cold?- he asked- Do I bring another blanket?**

**-Yes please... – She replied, making him feel comfortable, he brought a thick, knitted blue whool blanket from a box from Frau Herts Barater`s shop, and put it covering her legs, and taking off his shoes, he sat at her bead again, she moved her feet lifting the blanket to cover his feet, smiling with a little of a blush for the look full of desire he dedicated to her forgetting about the others in the room.**

**-Too many years Maria and you look more beautiful than ever- Raymond told her with sincerity, looking the desire in her look dedicated to a man, for the first time since he met her, wondering what did Skarpsvard do, to awake in her, what he couldn`t, and  forcing her to look at him and answer, provoking more jealousy from Skarpsvard and a laugh from Elizabeth.**

**-Thanks Raymond. Seems like your heart is beating healthy again…- She declared, uncomfortable.**

**-Are you upset with me? - Raymond questioned directly as he was always with her. He didn`t know how much he missed her, and to talk with her as they used to do for hours in person or over the phone when he was far away from her during those  months they cultivated their friendship.**

**-Honestly… annoyed to be dealing again with the past… we should never find each other again… and yet here we are… - She answered directly and honestly as she always did, with him.**

**-It is what it is Maria…- Nevertheless… I remember you grateful. I am better now in a big part because of you… - He told her with sincerity, even hurt in his pride but determined to earn her friendship again.**

**-Well… seems like you learned somethings during this years… However… This is going to be difficult …. I am sorry I didn`t mean to be rude with you but I am so tired, this is my real life, Reddington and I didn´t expect to find  you again and mixed in all this…. things… and blended in all this drama around us… Raymond… this is not going to be easy for anyone… - She sighed.**

**I hope you will have the strength and determination to do your part in this battle…. I am glad to see you different now. I didn’t know you were Liz`s lover. And honestly I am happy for you both. – She said smiling –Just be aware the trouble you are getting in again, one more time choosing her, and being in our lives…**

**-We were good friends Maria… in fact you were the only female true friend I had in many years, and I am aware that I spoiled everything… even the friendship, but given the circumstances, can we try to be friends again?- Raymond asked bending his pride, He was serving a cup of coffee for Elizabeth.**

**-Ok, dark horse, but this time listen to me on time, I don`t have the same patience I had years ago… I`ve changed too, and I am not that generous now. I give just one chance and that`s all... I am warning you… I have a duty to protect Elizabeth and all the rest and I won`t let you to risk anything…**

**-Deal… Anyway if you are now with Skarpsvard, which really suprises me… for the kind of woman you are and the kind of man he is…you will need my advices too… this man is a “beast” than I was at that time- He laughed  quoting one of her descriptions and relieved things were out now and happy he was accepted for her again.**

**-Well… I don`t have another choice…**

**She said forgetting what he promised to him, but watching him twisting his jaw she remembered and tried to fix the situation, she kissed Skarpsvard softly in his lips, she just winked at him, smiling and charming him with her little dimples, and covering his hand with hers.**

**-Is he forcing you?- Raymond asked looking at Skarpsvard.**

**-No, he is not. I am with him by my own decision. In this precise moment, life is forcing all of us to things we never thought to do, and to  deal with things from the past… all our mistakes and actions always come back to us…**

**-Raymond… - Skarpsvard continued, relieved now- Do you remember that party of the clans, less than fifteen years ago, with masks and disguises, that finished in a fight with guns and swords and knives and we had to bribe the police?**

**-Ah… is that the party Volkertsen was talking about I think…**

**-Was he there too?- Maria asked confused.**

**-Yes, he was there, but I think he doesn’t remember much, he was somewhat drunk at the end of the party and then the fight started.**

**-Ahhhh ….Of course… Elizabeth and… (I guess that was Raymond), started that fight…Skarp…**

**-Yes… it had to be her, Maria.- he answered**

**-Was she Elizabeth?....-Raymond asked to be sure.**

**-Yeah…at that time we were already dying our hair.-Maria sighed, realizing more things from the past.**

**-Now I am curious and I don`t remember…. Maria, you have to tell me that story.- Liz asked her, eating too. Raymond was sitting over a couch next to her.**

**-Ok… It was more or less fifteen years ago, I was twenty two , you were twenty one… Do you remember sometimes we had to go with your dad to some places, for training or to work with his jazz band?**

**-Yes, that I remember… great hotels to stay, food, new places… very good payment… that was the big deal we were waiting for, all the seasons… Daddy depended on that money to make it during the year…**

**-Do you remember we were always covering our faces…one or another way… in those parties? -Maria finished her roll and Skarpsvard put some pastries on her dish**

**-Stop giving me food Skarp…I am already satisfied….**

**-You need to eat more, if not you will keep feeling weak.**

**-Men… bossing us around since prehistoric times- She rolled her eyes, making him feel upset.**

**-Maria… they find disrespectful if you do that, in their clan…- Raymond advised her.**

**-Yeah I know… same with daddy Sam… I am sorry Steffensen, I can`t avoid to be me…**

**Maria took a cookie and put it close to his mouth to apologize. He was very serious. She pushed the sugar coated cookie into his closed lips and nothing, then she smiled with that cute gesture of her, moving her nose, twisting her pouting mouth to a side and with a very fast movement she licked with the tip of her tongue the remained sugar on his mouth, and that was it for him to smile at her. She moved the cookie in her hand making it jump as a little rabbit to his mouth and they laughed together.**

**-Silly child –Skarpsvard shook his head biting the cookie.**

**-I think this time little red riding hood was the one who devoured the big bad wolf…- Elizabeth joked laughing too…. And looking at Raymond amazed watching Maria and Skarpsvard together.**

**-Both… Skarpsvard answered to Elizabeth with pride, marking his territory to Raymond, making Elizabeth clap as a little girl and laugh loud.**

**-Ok, continue with your story Maria, because I can`t understand how did you do to turn a lion into a tamed dog –Reddington mocked Skarpsvard.**

**-Shut up Reddington,  you have been always a tamed dog after Elizabeth… I am not a  tamed dog, I just had my future wife, for the first time, when you arrived… that`s all... –Steffensen remarked his territory, jealous still.**

**-You will be soon… this white witches turn you into a slave…Mariana said "love will tame us all"... I guess she was right... - Raymond lighted a cigar, surprised still as he remembered Maria never let him touch her in that way.**

**-Ok…and you keep thinking I am a witch… damn!, Reddington!...after all this years?... really?... men… anyway… I will continue with the story - Maria said to avoid a confrontation among the men looking at Skarpsvard`s upset face.**

**\- So, anyway… we traveled  to the north of U.S.A. close to the border with Canada, to play and sing  in a serie of parties…**

**-I think I remember… -Elizabeth closed her eyes.**

**-Well a woman, friends with Sam gave us some clothes to wear…-Maria said nervous for what she was going to reveal- The truth is Elizabeth, for that time Sophia and I knew some of his secrets, we were on charge to protect the pack when he was not around,  Michelle was involved in all that due to her ability to create strategies, and Demiane with her ability to fight and to manage weapons… The other truth is, all those parties and playing in the parties had a double purpose…**

**-To train us?**

**-Yeah well… that yeah, but… the whole truth is also to spy for him, so he could spy for other people… and perhaps other things… but everything with the same purpose: to protect ourselves and get some more money, using our abilities…some of his friends were involved in the same business… He wanted to keep us close, to help him, staying near so he could take care of us and make us help him...**

**Maria said impacting Elizabeth.**

**-So we went to that party, with a little device hidden inside the dress… and others we have to place in some…rooms and people… We didn`t know many things then, we just were told what to do, when and to whom.**

**Sam said it was a life or death situation, and he was not going to give us any explanation,  we had to shut up and obey…. as usual... there were different times and we were educated to respect the only parents we knew... today you see little respect from children to their parents...  we were different...**

**So we went to work to that party…. but you were always creating troubles Lizbeth… you, Mariana, Vanessa and Nicole… a real pain in the butt… And I had to be after you, always cleaning after you with Michelle… So Lizzie, always turning on the match, starting the fire and pushing the others when she was scared because it was close to create and explosion and then looking for help…**

**Michelle knows many things but not everything, have you ever wondered why Sophia is as she is?... well that is part of the reasons… She had to help Sam with some… wicked stuff, she was trained for it…and the poor Demiane too, and for the worst of all of that… anyway we were told to stay away from troubles… and we tried but … you started it all, as always…**

**There were some works of art hanging from the walls and one painting in particular… you know which one… We all didn`t know then about the thing with that painting and just found it as a weird coincidence, that woman gave us dresses exactly like that, and masks but with different colors, and dad made us bring our shawls.**

**We played the instruments with dad`s friends (who were also spying and taking care of us) and we sang some songs, between the rests of the other groups, as we were not the only band playing that night. You were the only one with  a pastel pink dress, and some blond and pink highlights on your hair, Sophia  was wearing a black dress…  I was the only one with a white. Michelle had the red dress… Turquoise for Mariana, fuchsia for Vanessa, crimson for Nicole… blue of course for Demiane…**

**Reddington…- Skarspvard continued – Remember, it was almost one year after you left prison, The clan was invited to that party, and I invited you, Volkertsen of course, some of our Italian friends, and Gabriel… Risenberg and Rosenkilde were there too, but with another group, with Italian, Sweden and some of our british and Irish friends too. The Damn Braxton cousins were there… all of them, not just the ones we tolerate…but the ones we hate… Devry with Austrians and Russians, as always trying to appease the last ones… Many clans were there, mixed with politicians, important leaders of big corporations…**

**That was the day after you convinced me to help you with  your business proposal, and I introduced you with many people that later would be crucial for our business. Anyway, I guess Maria doesn`t know it, but we realized later it was, as Michelle said yesterday a “meat market” a subtle one hidden among the party and the ignorance of the people about  the customs of the old clans, hidden even for many clans too… and the different women`s paintings on the wall were related to the different groups of fractals.**

**All the patriarchs and matriarchs were there, watching. You were most of the night busy, Reddington, doing business with the people I introduced to you, and drinking too mcuh. that is why you intervened at the end, and even with that, you and Elizabeth, yes pink dress I remember, were the ones starting all the  chaos…**

**Anyway… I was really annoyed I had to be in that party. It was one year after one of the three women I tried to love had betrayed me for the other clans, the second time that happened was  ten years ago, and the last one four years from now. The first and the third tried to kill me when I discovered them -He sighed with a cold look in his eyes remembering-That`s when I decided to stop trying... loneliness was always a bad advicer for me.  
**

**Then, we had to be there, we had no choice as our grandfather forced us, and I invited you to try to  take you out of that depression of yours…. We were on a table, over a balcony above the dancing floor. The music bands were switching genres of music. We saw a group of young women, at a table below “the painting” they had crowns of flowers like the little girls at the weddings, masks matching their dresses, very long hair, with dresses and shawls like the one in the painting.**

**I was reading a book, and talking with Volkertsen about some old Viking mythology and literature about that, he was remembering some poetry he wrote about it, Then I heard female voices singing “Ohne dich” in German, and I saw some of them pointing at you Maria, to join them… you were reading a book too. You left it over the table and  walked to the scenery, starting singing with them and dancing, with very seductive movements with your hips, arms and hands.**

**I don’t know if you sang before that moment, but for sure I noticed you then. Reddington, you should remember I told you  before about a woman haunting me in my dreams… she did before to meet her and after that day, even more…**

**Skarpsvard told Reddington but looking hypnotized to Maria.**

**-Yes, I told you that was bullshit, as I was going through  a big disappointment with Elizabeth, due to the lies she was told, that I was dead, and I was told she married another man…-Reddington answered starting to understand why Maria was driving the cold Skarpsvard crazy.**

**Many things happened that night, -Skarpsvard nodded - for every  one of us, and I can imagine for all of them too, and trying to make a long story short. I couldn`t stop looking at her. When the song finished she went back to read her book. The cover of the book was black and the letters of the title were written in golden letters. I took my grandfather spectacles to watch her. We were reading the same book, with the same limited edition cover. That was an edition only available for certain members of the clans.**

**-I couldn’t believe it…**

**Skarpsvard said trying to cool his excitement remembering, meanwhile Maria was watching at him, with that serene look in her eyes that was similar to Elizabeth and one of the things he loved in both of them, the fact that made him look at Maria when he thought he had lost Elizabeth.**

**-That day - Maria continued - I was really annoyed too, I had to send to hell to some men who were getting into my nerves… I just sent one more to the far away republic of China, when… am sure now, that man was Skarpsvard, and he came and just sat in front of me at the table. Staring at me without saying a word.**

**So I ignored him and kept reading, not paying attention to him. That was the time when my spiritual calling was more strong, If I was religious at that time as I wanted to be, I would be a nun, but those who don`t wear a habit or belong to a convent but live among people doing public service, but Sam never allowed  me to do that.**

**Maria sighed remembering Sam unavoidable.**

**-So… The damn man didn`t go away…- Maria smiled to Skarpsvard remembering the past -   I changed to another place on the table and he changed to another chair next to me. He is older than me and even with the .masks, that was obvious. Also his high status in the clans. I kept ignoring him, and just enclosed myself in my private bubble.  Then that other man came insisting….**

**-Yes, he was staring at you from afar as well as other men- Skarpsvard told them- So I showed him the teeth, and as my rank was higher, he had to leave. Later he tried with Elizabeth and I saw him dancing with her. But I can imagine Maria was angry when she saw me doing that and changed again her place on the table, I followed her. Then I wrote in the clothe of a napkin:**

**-“We should dance” and gave it to her, with my fountain pen.**

**-Oh this is getting entertaining- Raymond laughed… and offered a cigar to Skarpsvard, and he continued.**

**-She read it and wrote back “No” – Meanwhile, you Raymond were sitting at Devry`s table now, discussing something with the Russians.**

**I wrote back: “Give me a good reason”- Skarpsvard smiled- “ You are soo poor and bitter for my taste” She answered….**

**Everybody then laughed, Reddington was shaking his head, and then he tilted it a bit looking at Maria.**

**-Typical of Maria… The first time I saw her, she was giving money in a kind way to a beggar, I felt dragged to her, and walked to follow Maria and she changed direction. I changed direction too… she did it three times until she gave up and told me: “No, not you… I don`t do charity work anymore, I am exhausted”…**

**Reddington told them and now it was the turn for Skarpsvard to laugh loud with all of them.**

**-Going back to that time...**

**Maria said and changed the subject again as she didn’t want to go where Raymond was going with his comment.**

**-Skarpsvard wrote below, I guess hurt in his pride: “If you are such a millionaire you should share something with this poor man, I have been starving”  I was truly bothered that I couldn`t shake him off hurting his pride, and as Sam told me not to make one more trouble than Liz and Mariana could make, I answered back  “I am sorry I just have caramels, I am afraid you would choke in sugar”...**

**Maria laughed looking at Skarpsvard.**

**-That was brilliant!!... - Raymond`s laughs could be heard out of the room, while he was hugging Elizabeth. She was paying all her attention to Maria, as if she was telling her invented fairy tales, same than when they were little.**

**-Later… - Skarpsvard exhaled the smoke smiling**

**\- I attacked back “So, are you made of candy? I don`t care, give me some, perhaps that is what I have been needing all my life”…**

**Skarpsvard said and Maria looked at him knowing what he was doing. trying to conquer her using the past.**

**-What did she answer? Tell meeee!- Elizabeth asked, smiling to him something she never really did since she met Skarpsvard.**

**-Oh… you know Maria… she wrote: “I can see your empty pockets but I don`t share my candies with everybody, somethings are so special as to waste them with anyone”, Then I insisted “Tell me the price I buy them all even if I have to borrow or steal to get them only for me”….I can imagine she felt offended or she thought I was really intending to buy her…. and she wrote: “You can`t afford them not even with all the wealth of an empire. Give up and leave me at peace, don`t make a scene”…**

**-Yes I was so angry with you…-Maria laughed- But you were so smart with your answer: “Consider me a beggar… would you share one as a charity work, your good action of the day?.... That really impressed me. An arrogant idiot bending his pride…**

**-Thanks... this arrogant idiot is thankful…. For all what you gave me a while ago…**

**Skarpsvard attacked her back with his double sense, and kept laughing with Elizabeth and Raymond.**

**Maria had to fight to avoid to laugh, embarrassed**

**– You don´t deserve me… I am testing you, remember…. Anyhow…. if that was a wicked strategy or really something from his heart, he made me smile. I wrote back “Why me? I am just part of the service to entertain arrogant bastards and hypocritical oligarchs tonight, I am no one”… - Maria shrugged.**

**-Then - Skarpvard continued – I answered back: “Because you are the sweetest light of a  shining star,  the one  I`ve always dreamed of, haunting me when I sleep, and I need you to illuminate my dark soul tonight, and the rest of my senseless existence”…- he told that looking at Maria, completely serious, and with passion, taking her hand and kissing it, fascinating her with his words and the feeling in the tone of his voice.**

**-Oh my god! - Elizabeth`s face was so happy, she would jump from the wheel chair if she could.- What did she answer?**

**Skarpsvard sighed - This wicked woman wrote me back: “Find a little forrest and get lost!... you! Dirty devil wolf, I am not your damn little red riding hood to calm your hunger,  I will be a nun, forget about me forever”**

**-Oh! Classical of Maria…- Raymond laughed again listening those lines in Skarpsvard`s mouth - It`s hilarious to hear you saying those things…. This women are really the same wonderful lunatics…**

**-We were educated the same, Raymond, trained in teams to react, think and act in determined way depending on the teams we were making, the situation and the integrant of those teams. We are different but the same, at the same time… - Maria explained drinking some coffee - Together we are stronger…**

**-Yes, but tell me more, what did you do, Skarpsvard? - Elizabeth asked him, now with a more open attitude towards him.**

**-Well, I was not going to give up…The more I talked.. I mean… the more I wrote to Maria and she wrote me back, the more intrigued I was about her…falling for her.... I was fascinated and yes, hurt in my pride. I was angry with her too, in fact. This woman has the quality to irritate me fast and deeply… and then to conquer me again… - He said smoking realizing more things about him and Maria…**

**-I was surprised he wrote me back- Maria smiled as a naughty girl- “Damn woman, I am going to steal you from whatever god that would dare to keep you from me even If I have to wait all eternity in this hell, waiting for you, I swear you will be one day forever mine”… - She said trying to imitate his voice- Pfffffftt, ha, ha, ha! This sassy arrogant! – She said irritating him again, when all of the others laughed.**

**-Stop it Maria… -He said warning her with the look in his eyes, that she was hurting him, making fun of his feelings and words.  
**

**-Steffensen. I am sorry dear… I couldn’t help myself, I am not mocking you, but the truth is, it was so funny to make an important Mr. Business-knows-it-all- to play my stupid game with my very silly methaphors at that time and even now… that you simply amazed me then... and you do it now again...**

**Honestly Skarpsvard, I would just sent you to hell as I did with all the others… I was determinate to be a nun for real, and annoyed with all those men insisting to an enervating level…**

**The fact I kept writing to you should tell you something…**

**Maria looked now seriously to his eyes, taking his hand in her hand and kissing it, both sides, the back and the palm. Raymond and Elizabeth were aware that was part of the ritual to convey the message: “I belong with you”**

**Skarpsvard then was the surprised one. A deep emotion erased his anger, then he did the same kissing her hand. But he was bewildered, not knowing if she was just acting and lying or if that was true. As it was hard for her to trust, so it was for him too.**

**-Oh Maria!…-he shook his head- Meine schöne Streukätzchen… (My beautiful stray kitten) I am afraid we will keep fighting, you are truly an odd poison…**

**Skarpsvard said and exhaled the smoke of his cigar.**

**-You won’t be the only one Skarpsvard- Raymond smiled – When you love, you lose control over anything…**

**-Who is talking about love?- Maria replied… We`ve just meet again Raymond, This is desire and lust… didn`t you say that was the first step, Skarpsvard?- She said returning the hit, softly, but warning him he had still to work and fight to get  more from her.**

**-Are you challenging me, Maria?- He answered hurt and angry, because she made him feel as she was  exposing him again.**

**-Of course I am... Skarpsvard, what did you expect? I became a stray cat… you are a pedigree fight-dog… That is why I put my conditions and you did the same. I need to be with someone because I died last night and you brought me back. I can`t risk my life now that there is a possibility to fix this mess. But I wouldn’t agree to marry any man, just like that. What did I answered you then, remember?**

**She told  daring him with the look in her eyes**

**-You wrote: “Heaven must be earned: work in yourself. A chivalrous heart will always have it`s reward. Give me a good reason to light your night, to feed the hunger of your starving soul, if we are meant to be, we will”…**

**Skarpsvard answered with a knot in his throat, and a little flame of hope in his heart, looking at her eyes.**

**The sexual tension was really heavy mixed with the scent of the locked room. Reddington thought, if Skarpsvard, being a “cold bastard” as he was usually called, was able to get Maria, he would be smart enough as to get back Elizabeth too, and if the same Maria recognized that it was desire and lust in part what made her give up and try with Skarpsvard, he would use the same weapon with Elizabeth too.**

**-So??- Elizabeth urged them to continue-What happened?**

**-This evil man thrown away all my barriers when he put over the table the book I saw he was reading too, the first time I felt him watching me from above….exactly the same book I was reading**

**-What book?- Reddington asked intrigued**

**-Utopia, from Thomas More, 1516… -Skarpsvard smiled to Maria, in an arrogant way that made her roll her eyes and kiss his mouth again very softly.**

**-Ohhh! I can`t believe it! it is so magical! – Lizzie smiled as a child in Christmas eve.**

**-Conquered by a book!- Reddington laughed - I should imagine that, Maria! … - He laughed too.- Coincidences… fate …?- Raymond mocked them.**

**-I don’t think so, Raymond- Maria answered- I think Skarpsvard is really a diamond inside a big rock of charcoal….. Wait don’t laugh, or he will be angry again…**

**Maria smiled looking at his face.  
**

**-Damn woman, stop throwing cuts with your knife, give me a breake!- Skarpsvard told her with a cold look in his eyes but fully melted with her charm.**

**-What I mean is: I gave up about love since many years ago, when I decided to be a nun. I`ve helped some people, and I`m satisfied with what I did. My life hasn’t been easy and even less the last years, fixing all this complicated troubles and situations.**

**The last drop was what happened the past weeks and days ago. To be hunted as I was, I don’t wish that for any woman, to have to lie and cheat and make fake promises to escape, not my style but I had to. I just wanted to protect you, Lizzie… there is a bigger storm coming over all of us and the fact you don’t remember the past will complicate even more everything.**

**I was resigned to die, last night. I made a last effort to heal Sophia and Demiane and I felt I was finally freed of this life. And that was perfectly fine for me…I was dead, Lizzie…ask the docs… but then I heard a voice. The same voice I heard that night in that party when I had to leave and run away when Sam whistled the alarm. He told me the same thing he told me that night.**

_**“Come to me, don’t let me in the dark”…** _

**-They resuscitated me…**

**Maria said making all feel chills when she told her story.**

**-I was too tired… Then I awoke again in the ambulance but preferred not to say anything because the pain, Mariana was making stupid things as always, she was offering me to this man, saying they would force me to marry him…then that Holmgaard arrived making a scandal, very jealous…**

**Anyway Skarpsvard told them to stop fighting, putting aside his new friendship with Mariana to protect her happiness…  and then I did too. The first time I heard his voice I recognized him. Then I saw him when he and Mariana weren’t watching me. And I liked him.**

**Maria smiled to Skarpsvard who was staring at Maria analyzing her.**

**-Then I thought If I have to marry him to protect myself, considering we already meet, perhaps it was meant to be. I am tired of fighting alone in a war when men dominate and submit women by any means, without building anything transcendent. I thought perhaps I should make a last try with him.**

**Then we made a deal and rules for our marriage. And a while ago we tested the chemistry and we can make it, so it`s a good start and here we are, we like each other and we will help each other. Practical and simple...**

**Maria smiled.**

**-Love at first sight?- Elizabeth insisted…**

**\- Atracction perhaps!- Maria laughed very loud- Oh my god, my belly hurts! You really made me laugh!...**

**-When I awoke I decided that I don`t want a man to breake my heart, I don’t want to fall in love in the usual sense of the concept, even I need a man to do what I need to do, and If I am going to choose one, I would choose one I would like, and alpha strong male, even with a hidden kindness and nobility, able to protect me and my pack.**

**-So is it just a business deal and you are selling yourself to Skarpsvard for protection?**

**Reddington asked surprised and slightly jealous to hear Maria talking in that way, internally upset for several reasons and tone of his voice revealed it, meanwhile Skarpsvard was tense and angry again.**

**-Damn! Reddington!, Don`t  you know me a little?... men you never get it…Haven`t I explained the context already and more about it? -She shook her head laughing.**

**Skarpsvard started to lose his little patience looking at Maria real angry.**

**-Ok… let me explain myself with apples… as we say in Mexico…”love” doesn’t last much, is a chemical reaction that can last as long as 3 years, apparently, a quimical reaction, hormons, and all that. “Desire” also lasts for some time.**

**What kills love and desire? Life, circumstances, bad behavior, differences in ideology, goals, lack of compromise and communication. Lazy people that don`t want to struggle making agreements to deal with their troubles finding a place in the middle to solve them, working as a team, with chivalry, equality, to reach a balance and an equilibrium…. We talked about this years ago Reddignton, remember?**

**Maria asked to him and Red nodded.  
**

**-That book and “The penguin island” of Anatole France, (that book I finished first, I got it from….. someone… and I  gave it to Sophia, she was reading it that night too) In that book, a priest goes to an island and confusing the penguins with humans baptizes them, So in front of that situation, god made the penguins something like humans, and they evolved in a society, going through all the phases, from prehistoric times, to a middle age to a modern one when they repeat the same mistakes than humans, and finished destroying everything and the cycle starts all over again, because humans and penguins… we never learn from our stupid mistakes and we repeat the same and the same.. Condemning ourselves to this slavery of pain that is now the general existence in this world, the real one out there…**

**Anyway, I guess Skarpsvard and Reddignton know the other book for your faces, but I never know what does Elizabeth remembers or not… and then I saw this handsome man, even with that mask, his beautiful blue eyes… some would say  out of my league…**

**Maria said flattering the ego of Skarpsvard who narrowed his eyes looking at her intensively.**

**-I mean, I know I am somewhat cute and attractive but not  really the big thing, but I know the real world, and Skarpsvard was definitively too high for a small town girl like me…**

**I was young and afraid of many things, and then this important man, that could have any girl he wanted, and believe me, there were many that night… he was there, sitting with one of the singers, writing stupid, corny and childish methaphors, bending his big ego, talking about promises of love, hopes and dreams, light and darkness… practically begging to a simple and humble girl like me, to be with him “forever”…I tested him hurting his pride and he stayed there, talking to my heart through his written words… and showing me his dream, the book… my book…**

**Then I thought If I have a possibility to find something like a true and transcendent “love and partnership” could be with this man…**

**Mariasmiled when he saw Skarpsvard eyes glowing moved deeply.**

**-Then Mariana came to tell me that it was my turn to sing. I made a sign with my hand for him to wait for me...**

**Maria set a song in the smart television. “Everytime it rains”  
**

**-I started singing this song… and he was waiting for me next to the stage...**

**Maria continued her story meanwhile they were listening at  the song in the screen.**

_“I see dark clouds out my window_

_I know the storm is coming any minute_

_And the thunder just confirms my fears_

_And I know the tears are in there_

_I'll be crying unable to stop_

_Look here comes the very first drop”_

**I was singing it for him, of course, in my family, we all sing a song when we feel overwhelmed by our feelings, and to say directly what we feel is harder, and to say it with the words and the melody that someone else has written talking about the same, it’s easier…**

_“ 'Cause every time it rains_

_I fall to pieces_

_So many memories the rain releases_

_I feel you... I taste you_

_I cannot forget_

_Every time it rains... I get wet”_

**The truth is: I thought he was sincere, his eyes were talking about something real, and I was afraid because good things never lasts for long, often in my life, same than for  many humans too… I never liked anyone as I liked him.**

**I never felt real desire or “love” as I felt then for the first time in my life… remember we were educated very conservative and I was always inside my own bubble…  That is why I never could love Ezra in the way he wanted me to love him…**

**Maria said revealing something that Elizabeth never knew.**

_“Darling I am still in love with you_

_As time passes by it just intensifies_

_I know I'll never be with you again_

_I'll never find another with that kindness in his eyes_

_I'll be trying unable to stop_

_Look here comes the very first drop”_

**Something inside my heart told me he was the one that could make me happy as to build what many call love, but that  I always thought it is just an illusion of love, to avoid loneliness or because the chemistry, or because they dress the person they feel attracted to, with all the qualities and the ideal image of their “prince charming” or their “princess”… that at the end falls apart to the ground…**

**I`ve never been a “princess”… more like a vagabond girl… Nah… I am a collage of many times and things and feelings, and songs and wild instincts, mistakes and fears… I am, as all of you are, a total disaster… a tornado or a hurricaine…with the difference that I try to contain myself… something you don´t, Lizzie…**

_'Cause every time it rains_

_I fall to pieces_

_So many memories the rain releases_

_I feel you... I taste you_

_I cannot forget_

_Every time it rains... I get wet_

**And I started falling…inadvertently, in the stupid illusion that I could really find “love”, that easy… at that time of my life… I looked at him, sitting there, waiting for me, and I really wanted that could be true and not just a dream….**

_“On sunny days I'm all right_

_I walk in the light_

_And i try not to think about_

_The love I live without”_

**But unfortunately for us, it was a dream… I even walked towards him, singing that song to him, dancing for him, while my heart was skipping a beat or two… after all I was just a  young woman and a teenager still in my heart and I was not immune to the curse of the hormones….**

**I guess I`ve never been able to forget that moment, when he took me by my waist and danced with me… All my lonely nights since that time… it has been the memory that I `ve treasured the most… even if it hurts too much, at the same time that was my deepest pleasure…**

**Maria looked at Skarpsvard, his jaw was trembling, fighting with himself for not to fall apart crying as a boy, in front of the others, when all what he always wanted during all those years was to be the kind of brave and kind man she would love if he would find her again…**

_“But every time it rains_

_I fall to pieces_

_So many memories the rain releases_

_I feel you... I taste you_

_I cannot forget_

_Every time it rains... I get wet”_

**Skarpsvard has been the only man I`ve ever wanted. Perhaps I am weird… What attracts me from a man is not just how he looks, but what is inside, and what he could become... I looked deep into his soul through his eyes and I saw The beast, the monster, the dark knight, the wild wolf and the simple and complicated man he is, and I fell for him, because I found my mirror, the reflection to share myself with…even I knew he was too poor and I was going to need to work and fight really hard to help him…**

**That is why I kept single all this years also and never made any compromise with anyone, I guess for the time he went to look for me, we were gone, Sam moved us real fast that night…  I did not even kissed a man before he stole a kiss from me last night, and you know it Reddington… I helped you as a friend, nothing else, as I did with other men in my life…**

 

**I smelled him, and he smelled me, as two animals in heat, my blood was boiling through my veins with any little touch, some minutes were a whole life in his arms because time was a spiral cycle frozen in a sphere where only he and I were dancing that night… Another reality inside the real world… the Christmas lights shining and nothing else mattered for us… and we were really close to kiss…**

**Maria stared at Skarpsvard who was hardy containing a tear in his blue eyes. She caressed his face with her hand, with that sad sweetness he always adored.**

 

**-But the fairy tale finished.  The chaos started because Elizabeth, when her dancing partner went to do whatever he did, accepted to dance with I guess... Reddington…and then that man came back, and the fight started… there were screams and gun shots and some men  even showed swords….**

**Because I imagine someone, noticed Raymond and wanted to take that opportunity to kill him, I don´t know why…. There was another man coming to attack Skarpsvard too, and a red haired man knocked it.  I was dancing with Skarpsvard close to the stage, that is why I had a different perspective of what was going to happen…**

**The parties from the clans can be really wild and some ends in tragedy when you put together different clans that don`t get along well… so, all of us did what we were trained for… we had to run away… I pulled away Skarpsvard from me, to protect him from that man who wanted to attack him pushing Skarp  to a black haired man with blue eyes who came running towards him asking for help to protect his grandfather, he said.**

**Then  one of the friends and partners of Sam came running to get me, to protect me, I made a signal with my eyes to Skarpsvard pointing to the table where the books remained and he nodded…**

**I escaped from Sam`s friend then as  I saw a man who was walking towards Reddington with a gun, and other towards Elizabeth, with a cloth in his hand I think to take her, probably there was a substance in that cloth… and I ran and pulled her to the arms of the friend of Sam and I pulled Raymond to a red haired man who was waving his hands to warn him but with all the noise and the chaos I guess he didn’t notice, he was hypnotized by Lizzie, and Lizzie with him…**

**I ran to the table to put the napkin inside my book and left them there for him, taking his book instead, I wrote in the book I left, really fast M. G. and the address of the hotel and room where we were staying as I didn’t have enough time,  and had to run, because then I heard the pitch of the whistle of Sam to regroup to escape. He did it three times, the maximum alert…**

**The last I remember was listening at him,  yelling among the noise of the fights, asking me to stay with that phrase, and  watching Skarpsvard with a knife fighting to defend that tall strong red haired man and to  Reddington.**

**Because after I threw Ray with my hands over the chest of the red haired man, he pulled down Raymond to the floor to protect him.  A man was going to attack them with a knife and if Skarpsvard wouldn’t intervene… probably both would be dead for now...**

**Maria revealed looking at Reddington and Elizabeth who were very bewildered and speechless.**

**-Do you know… its strange how the present give us a better perspective of our past thanks to the distance of time, when we try to be objective and not adding things or lying to ourselves about it, when we keep the single facts of that time just as they happened.**

**If all that wouldn`t happen probably we weren`t the ones we are now and all the good or bad things we have made with our lives and the impact of our actions in the lives of others would be different, I don`t know if for better or for worse but definitively different than they are now…**

**Maria looked at Reddington who was staring at her trying to descipher that mystery called Maria.**

**… And what we have now is all what we have, and it is the precise time where we can start building something better for our future together, something deep, meaningful and transcendent with the rest of our lives, for ourselves and for the others.**

**The past is in the past and we have to bring it to the present to learn and to let it go all what is not good anymore for us. Some parts of us have to die.**

**Maria said it looking first to Skarpsvard, then to Reddigton and last to Elizabeth.**

**-We are living ghosts … because we live between the past and the present, hoping for a future that is not a future anymore but present when it arrives finally…and then the spiral and the cycle starts again… That is why we have to enjoy and work with whatever we have right now… and that`s it…**

**Elizabeth,  I can see what you feel when you look at Reddington even if you don`t remember him…And I would advice you to think a little bit as I do it right now... when you all are questioning me about why am I with Skarpsvard...**

**Maria explained then**

**-Is it just desire? Is it love?…**

**Elizabeth insisted to try to understand her and herself.**

**-Honestly I don`t know still… Right now I think it doesn’t matter and all what matters is that I want to be with him, and he wants to be with me… That is it… I feel satisfied near him and I want to give him the same happiness he could be able to work to build  with me.**

**No labels for our feelings right now please… not that kind of pressure over something that started fifteen years ago and finally is continuing some hours from last night…**

**Maria kissed softly Skarpsvard cheek, next to his ear, making him close his eyes for the deep emotions she was awakening inside him, and her acceptance and promises in her commitment with him.**

**-We will discover with time everything else… I will live by the day, the “today and now”…Because every single day is a blessing and a new opportunity to start again… when we don`t know how many pages are left still in our books of life…**

**Maria put her hands over Skarpsvard hands, talking to him again, meanwhile both were still keeping those tears contained in their eyes.**

**-I still remember Skarpsvard`s eyes shining with courage and wild violence to defend you and the other man, Reddington… but I guess you didn’t noticed that…**

**Maria said staring at Skarpsvard, looking into his eyes, both, close to burst in tears… she had that melancholic look in her eyes, that was what made him mistake her for Michelle, and the joy in her heart and the similar color of their hair to mistaken her for Mariana, they closed their eyes at the same time putting their foreheads together breathing slowly to calm their overwhelming feelings and emotions, finally letting some tears to fall from  their faces, kissing softly their lips drinking their tears and feeling at last, in peace one with each other.**

**-No, I was, as always… just trying to survive…**

**Reddington answered, surprised and moved profoundly to the bottom of his soul, watching Skarpsvard`s and Maria with a new perspective of the importance  and the relevance of them in his life and the transcendence of who  was Maria in his past, twice saving his life  and who was going to be Maria for the rest of the lives of all of them.**

**Maria had given to him and Elizabeth a practical lesson about starting over, despite the past, and not to put too much pressure over the feelings that were blooming in their hearts to let them grow strong and deep. He sighed realizing many other things inside his heart, looking at Elizabeth  with a profound feeling of true love.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxx


	33. Of Reddington and the players in the war-game, again and again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 33  
> Of Reddington and the players in the war-game, again and again.  
> Subchapters:  
> 1 The similarity and the girls all the bad guys want.  
> 2 Nabil Navabi.  
> 3 The Dangerious exposition.  
> 4 Reddington`s friends from the Roths lands.  
> 5 The hours at the hospital room.  
> 6 Again and again.  
> 7 The hidden family.  
> 8 Sophia, the guardian of the pack.  
> 9 The deal.  
> 10 Mira had to said good bye.  
> 11 The young Ray and the first night at the pub. Part I.  
> 12 Nobody told us heaven exists.  
> 13 The Reddington and Michelle `s solution and the similarity of the fractals.  
> 14 Raven, Charlie and Mister God.  
> 15 The young Ray and the first night at the pub. Part II.  
> 16 The new world for a foreign girl.  
> 17 Gabriel, Sophia and the "secret sin" with Elizabeth.  
> 18 The weddings, Married by blood and the start of their own clan.  
> 19 Elizabeth 16 and Reddington 32.  
> 20 Does your mother know, Reddington dear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for the chapter in order of appearance.  
> “I wish I was a punk rocker” by Sandi Thomas  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vc2jDz6w-r4
> 
> “Baciami anchora” by Jovannotti Cherubini  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jsCCnpcGEWI
> 
> Does your mother know? By ABBA  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkL7Fkigfn8

**33**

**Of Reddington and the players in the war-game, again and again.**

 

 

_“This is a war universe. War all the time. That is its nature._

_There may be other universes based on all sorts of other principles,_

_but ours seems to be based on war and games._

_All games are basically hostile. Winners and losers._

_We see them all around us: the winners and the losers._

_The losers can oftentimes become winners,_

_and the winners can very easily become losers. ”_

_― William S. Burroughs_

 

 

 **The similarity and the girls all the bad guys want** **.**

 

**Raymond was feeling tired but nevertheless comfortable in the suite with Lizzie, Maria and Skarpsvard. In all the years he had knowing him, he never saw him that happy and at peace with himself. He had to recognize that life had given them some hard lessons and even they had achieved great things not just for themselves but for others too, the personal victory of finding love it was the greatest of all of them.**

**-There was a time when we thought we would never find what we really wanted… do you remember, Raymond?- Skarpsvard offered a Cuban cigar to him.**

**-I remember – Raymond took it and turned it on – ten years ago… We were drunk in Brussels… after neutralizing a spy company that wanted to steal that formula… we really cheated them and they never discovered the truth… But it was a bitter celebration, one of my best men died…**

**-In the war of life, most victories are bitter, Raymond… and we have to sacrifice something always, and that is life…**

**-True- Raymond hugged Lizzie – we lost 19 years to be here, now… sometimes I wonder if we would be able to be together then, our relationship would last until today…**

**-I often thought the same… about me and Maria… That night in Brussels we simply sunk in whiskey… do you remember our toast, Raymond? – Skarpsvard couldn`t believe life would change in that way so fast.**

**-Yes, “for the players of the war-game, for the women we will always want, and we don`t have, for the friends we have lost and for the near end of the world”…**

**-Now we have the women we always wanted… -Skarspvard stared at Maria who smiled to him and Lizzie.**

**-We have lost more friends, we are still playing the life`s war-game and the end of the world is more near than ever… - Reddington laughed sarcastic.**

**-That`s why we are here… we need to keep improving this place… we need to make it impenetrable, entirely self-sufficient… to protect us and the future generations… We can`t risk anything of what we have built here, Raymond… we have right to survive and to exist. The clans must survive…**

**-We will… Steff… we will find a way…**

****

****

**Risenberg and Michelle arrived to Maria`s room and were surprised to find Skarpvard acting very caring with her. One hour ago Michelle awoke. She had been sleeping most of the day, with strong pain killers and rest for his ankle, but Risenberg sent her a message that he would go for her to talk with her other sisters that afternoon.**

**She wore the crimson long dress that Mariana bought for her, and took Lizzie`s sandals again and her shawl. The old nurse helped her to sit on the wheel chair just when Risenberg knocked the door.**

**He walked towards her, smiling and gave her a box with exquisite european dark chocolates and a red rose, kissing her lips softly.**

**-Mmmmh dark chocolate… my favorite…-She took one and ate it, offering a little piece to him, putting it in his mouth. He ate it too licking her fingers.**

**-We better get going to see Maria, if not we will finish doing bad things- She laughed.**

**-Michelle…**

**-Yes?**

**-We haven’t have time to talk since yesterday…**

**-We are ok, Risenberg… just… let`s take our time and everything will be ok.**

**-I am sorry, I thought you had experience. I didn’t want to scare you yesterday…**

**Michelle felt a bit uncomfortable. The previous day, Sunday when they were near Skarpsvard´s suit, she asked him to help her to go to the bathroom. Risenberg entered the room when she finished washing her sex, he closed the door and kept standing there, watching her, then he helped her to seat in the wheel chair again to wash her hands.**

**He started kissing her neck, and suddenly he slipped his hand below her dress to caress her sex above her underwear. She was speechless and embarrassed, blushed and not daring to say anything. Risenberg was enjoying torturing her with his hand in her sex, slightly and softly touching her.**

**-Stop Risenberg, please- She said trembling.**

**-We can go to my suite to be together, Michelle the others won´t miss us… - He whispered in her ear biting it.**

**-I don´t feel good, I have still pain in my ankle… can we wait some days, please?- He moved her head to face him, and pushing away his hand from her underwear.**

**-Are you rejecting me?- He felt hurt for her negative.**

**-No… I am not… I want to be with you but not today that I don´t feel ok… Just wait a few days please? –She kissed his lips.**

**He was extremely aroused touching her and felt nevertheless rejected but the fear in her eyes made him control himself and he decided to give her time.**

**-Just a few days?- He asked looking at her yes- Do you promise?**

**-Yes, just a few days and I promise- she  smiled to him.**

**Later when Elizabeth exposed to her cousins telling the truth about them being untouched he understood her reaction, and since then he was worried about their relationship but with all the things that happened that night and on Monday morning they didn’t have enough time  to talk about it.**

**Risenberg took her hand at the hospital room knowing she was not feeling well and said directly:**

**-Michelle, I really want to be with you... i understand you would wish to go slow,  but we don`t have much time to do all this to protect you and your sisters... I need you to sign the papers for the engagement and the marriage promise…**

**-I will sign the first later, the other we need to discuss somethings first, ok?- She left the box and the rose on her night table and the rose in a glass with water.**

**He smiled pleased, as she was agreeing to the legal engagement.**

**When they arrived to Maria`s room Reddington and Skarpsvard were smoking, Maria had her head over Skarpsvard`s chest and Elizabeth was lying over the couch, with her legs over Raymond`s lap, and he was answering a phone call**

**Michelle looked at Maria with deep love and approached her kissing her lips too.**

**-I missed you, sister… all the time – Michelle couldn`t avoid to cry.**

**-I missed you too… but now most of us are together in the same place…-Maria sighed feeling better.**

**-Maria…-Redington asked- Can you explain me why all you look and behave the same? Elizabeth said you could answer me that, as well as why was she in the middle of too much “troubles”**

**-Because we are sisters… and we were trained the same, I explained you before Reddington…t**

**-Maria, it`s not normal…**

**Reddington insisted knowing she was trying to fool her.**

**-Well…Sam is not here to answer those questions, He just said we were raised as sisters in the same way, and that was why. He didn`t give us further explanations. Sam was like that, we had questions too, but... there were different times, when children used to respect and obey their parents and that is what we did...**

**We just trusted in their word that  "it was for our own good not to know more and stop with the damn questions" Sam always told us he was our father and that was it. We always doubted it as the only one living with him officially was Elizabeth and not any of us.  Our real mothers were our aunts and grandmas We just had each other and the memories of our family…**

**And about Elizabeth… let`s say she  had bad luck with men attracting troubles…even without intention… that`s it, there is not a big mystery or anything… Ezra used to say we all are the classical “girl all the bad guys want”… and I guess he was right…**

**Reddington wasn`t satisfied with her answer but he received another phone call and had to answer.**

**-Michelle… I`ve heard you are “in love” with the doctor…-Maria smiled to them.**

**-Yeah… well… something like that…--Michelle looked at him and gave him a smirk.  
**

**-Good, I am very happy for you Michelle, please Risenberg, take care of her, she is wonderful.**

**Maria said watching the two of them together.**

**-I will…**

**Risenberg assured.**

  **-Skarpsvard –Reddington interrupted them- There is another authorized travel by the tunnel to land in this station, besides the  one for Gabriel Mc Dougall, they need your authorization to use the  exit here, at the hospital.**

**-Did you authorize it? - Skarpsvard was surprised.**

**-I had to, some men from the Roth lands are coming here… Usually they wouldn´t need an authorization to stop here but after what happened with the generators the protocols demanded an authorization number for them to stop here, I couldn’t deny them the authorization, after all they have always said they are relatives with my family… and they are associates too, they have right to do it...**

**-Oh… I thought you didn’t know that…-Skarpsvard didn`t think that would be good, that was not a coincidence.**

**-I knew recently… you know I always got along very well with them, since our time together at the boarding school  and some years ago finally I accepted their invitation to travel to Germany, it was a very interesting and productive experience, that is when they told me we are related, we have made some business together, and you know I have an intelligence station at the Rothshertz complex... for the association iwth Mc Farland and the Clan`s High Council... Do you remember Devry and I used to go out with them when you and Volkersten weren’t around….**

**-Raymond…- Risenberg shook his head looking at Skarpsvard, both upset – Tell him Steffensen…**

**-You know I never liked them…- Skarpsvard told him- And there is a reason…**

**-Because you never like anyone not even your own cousins Skarpsvard…- Reddington laughed. But yes it is strange, a travel in this weather conditions, That is what the tunnel has been made for, too but… they mentioned it is related to the accident with the train, and a trouble with the security, that is what is really worrying me.º**

**Right now all the systems are in maximum alert, I don’t know what happened and Baz doesn`t answer, They didn`t want to talk about it by phone.**

**-Probably you are right... they are not bad men but they are able to do really bad things when they feel they have the right. And they will think they have the right over our women… and by blood… they do… this is going to be a worse problem than you imagine, Reddington…. They can even try to get your woman… Maria, tell me the truth- Skarpsvard asked her – Did someone followed you?**

**-I don`t think so… they did but  I was able to cover my track…We all agreed to travel here, but Liz can`t remember…**

**I saw Demiane and Sophia at the train station, in that little town out of the state, where I was told I could get a ticket for the train with the number that Samar gave me, there were other people waiting for the train, but no one after me, honestly the pain for the arrow was driving me crazy. Perhaps Demiane and Sophia could tell you more about it. Anyway It was the last travel of the train because they said a snow storm was coming.**

**Maria answered and noticed Reddington didn`t feel comfortable when he heard what Skarpsvard told him about the Roths.**

**-Demiane and Sophia are awake…- Risenberg informed them- I just checked  before to go for Michelle…**

**-Are they ok? –Elizabeth really wanted to see them again.**

**-I think so, they were laughing with Volkertsen… and Volkersten had Demiane in his bed…. –Risenberg shook his head smiling**

**-Wow!...Demiane?... She would kill a man before to be in his bed!- Maria was amazed.**

**-Maria… Volkertsen is the red haired man she liked the day of the damn party with the masks… Michelle told raising an eyebrow smiling.**

**-Ahhhhh…. Now I get it…- Maria laughed.**

**-Volkertsen is my cousin, my brother in fact, Maria- Skarpsvard  explained – finally  Volkertsen found her “lonely dancer”, as he used to call her...**

**-Can you tell them to come here, Risenberg? - Michelle drank her bottle of water and moved the wheel chair closer to Maria.**

**-Of course, but Volkertsen can`t move from bed in some days. His back was severly damaged when he saved Reddington. Remember he had a lesion due to a bullet years ago and took him years of physical therapy to get back in shape, less years than it took for me when I went through the same.**

**-Ohh…you should tell me about it, Wolf...- Michelle exclaimed surprised meanwhile Risenberg was helping her to seat on the other couch.**

**-That is in the past, Michelle... I am ok now... Volkerstsen is sleeping, I had to sedate him at least for a few hours, the painkillers he is taking are very strong, and with all the excitement he had with the other sisters he was not going to follow orders – He checked his watch - He will be sedated for some hours, Demiane and Sophia said they were going to take a shower  and they would come here too, I told them to go  with Frau Herz Barater for some things they needed.**

**\- I had to administer stronger medicines for Elizabeth, her blood pressure has been high  since last night due to anxiety again…and that is not good. Probably she will be tired and suddenly sleepy, for the medication- Risenberg explained when he saw her falling asleep still with her legs over Reddinton`s lap.**

**-Can you explain me why you don`t like Reinhardt-Rothshertz and his brother? –Reddington directed his question to Risenberg this time.**

**-Are they the only ones coming or Reiniger, Diederich and Herrmann are coming too?**

**-I don`t know, I just sent the number for Sternberg and whoever would come with him.**

**-They are related to us too, by blood, Reddington… as you are too...-Skarpsvard revealed him finally in sight of the circumstances, surprising Maria.- But if they know there are more women from the clans here and especially, that they are fractals… a war could happen inside the Gemeinschaft.**

**Maria… I think it is time for you all to sign at least the engagement papers… And Reddington, even if you are married to Elizabeth, that doesn’t protect you  as you haven`t married by our rites.**

 

 

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

                                                       

**Nabil Navabi.**

**Nabil Navabi, Samar`s father,  was a descendant of an old, secret and small  pantheist clan with a very few Coptic Christian ideas still in their roots, and one of the leaders of his clan. The persecution of copts in Egypt lead to many of them to emigrate to Europe and America, where their blend of pantheism and three main Christian ideas were able to bloom, free or the harassment of terrible people in Egypt, who had no respect for their lives and their freedom of beliefs and where they were in danger of death.**

**The fact that Elizabeth, by coincidence meet Samar when she was studying University made her able to visit her  house sometimes and to meet her father, who always had sympathy for her.**

**When Sam past away and Elizabeth was living as a nomad with her cousins and friends, Samar was sent in a mission to discover if Nabil`s hunch about Elizabeth being a fractal was true or not. Nabil was a wise man who had the virtue of patience and that was the reason why Samar was able to meet several of her cousins  and to report back to her father.**

**Some of them were constantly moving didn`t make easy her task but she achieved a great victory when she was able to be contacted by Elizabeth asking her if it was possible to send her cousins to the Red`s Olives lands too. That was the moment Navabi was waiting for.**

 

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

****

 

_"War is a game that is played with a smile._

_If you can't smile, grin. If you can't grin,_

_keep out of the way till you can.”_

**_-Winston Churchill_ **

 

**The dangerous exposition**

 

4 December 2017 Monday

One week ago

**-Andrea Roux Grimaldo Raven Snow, your lawyer is waiting -**

**The guard told to a 28 years old woman identical to Maria and her sisters but younger and with auburn long curly hair to her hips,  with ginger highlights and a very athletic  figure who was lying on a prison bed.**

**She walked behind the guard to the visits section and then she saw a very elegant old man with grey hair sitting in front of her. She sat with her feet on the table and studied the man. His aspect made her think he could be a foreigner. A European. When he talked with his british accent she knew she was right in her appreciation.**

**-A pleasure to meet you, Miss Grimaldo… My name is Anton McFarland and I am your lawyer now that your designated lawyer declined your case in our favor. I represent a very important legal firm, the same, under a different name that was victim of your… crime… I could send an employee to review your case nevertheless I am here to assure to  my partners you are exactly the person we were looking for.**

**He made a pause but she seemed to be just quiet watching him, letting him talk.**

**-One week ago you were caught stealing a work of art in one of our offices, according to our video a slim blonde man was helping you but he was able to  leave the place on time, and you lost your chance to escape helping him to do it… You have denied to cooperate identifying him but… we have done our work too, Miss Grimaldo…**

**Charles Swinger “Charlie” “Charlie Swing”, 29 years old, sexual orientation: Homosexual 6 ft tall, body complexion: slim. Hair color: Blonde Eye color: blue Religious affiliation: none  Grade of studies: 3 years at university courses: industrial mechanics, Art`s history and industrial design, and some others related to computer programming… Nevertheless he didn`t complete his studies and….he doesn’t work either… just provides voluntary help at a local dinner for homeless, same as you do.**

**We found him in the…hol… I mean… apartment you share with a white cat named: “Mister God” – The old man adjusted his glasses in a pompous way,  reading the file. Raven didn’t move a muscle**

**We have him in custody, and the cat too – He smiled unavoidably, and made an effort to continue in the most serious way possible – Now… let`s continue with your file:  Name: Andrea Roux Grimaldo Raven Snow.** **Alias “Andy” “Roux” “Red fox” “Andrea Fox” “Bad raven” “Raven” “Snowflake”   Age: 28, Sexual orientation: Heterosexual Female… obviously…Born in the United States of America but registered through the Mexican Embassy. Parents: Sam Snow and Lily Grimaldo-Raven both deceased.  There is a register of your name as a missed child, the report was made for your father. After that not a single register of you in U.S.A. with your real name. There are two registers of your fake identity as  Andrea Fox. Both for burglary but the charges were retired almost immediately.**

**This is the first time you step in prison. First day you were punished in an isolated cell for brutally attacking two inmates. In your defense you said, and I quote exactly your words: “That “twisted” lady expected me to be her “bitch” and I am nobody`s bitch but my own.. I have the right to defend myself”**

**Your situation is complicated, Andrea…- Mc Farland took off his glasses- If we don’t withdraw the charges, you can obtain a sentence of many years in prison. If you don`t tell us who blackmailed you to try to steal in our offices, we will send you back to the normal prison cells… As you should know… we helped you after the punishment. We sent you to the “good cells”. Your “brother” Charlie told us there is a person blackmailing you to use your talent breaking codes and opening safety systems.**

**-Seems like you did your homework Mr. Mc Farland…- she answered smiling cynically - But if… and if I would open my mouth, what is the guarantee I have those people wouldn`t kill me in prison, or going out of prison?… - She finished defensive.**

**-This was just a test from them Andrea… they wanted to see if  you would be able to break in our codes. The Reddington Corporation based in USA sent us your file as soon as you were caught, and you were... processed in a... special way...  Any legal or criminal case related to our corporations are always managed… let`s say… in a “preferent way”… You are not the first one trying to do this and you won`t be the last, but you were the one who went further than others in their attempt to fool our encrypted systems.**

**-It doesn’t matter if it was a test or not, I am screwed… They will kill me, my brother and my cat  and not precisely in that order… I should never come back to the States… a girl can`t steal at peace here… - Andrea sighed – How many years?**

**-Probably twelve if we add all the possible charges…breaking, stealing, hacking, damage in property… and Charlie would spend at least six years…**

**-Poor Charlie… he wouldn`t survive in prison…  They would really make him their “pretty bitch”… You have me between the wall and the sword, Viejo!…. (old man)**

**-You have an option, with us… - He insinuated  the offer.**

**-I will listen, but better be a good one… - she crossed her legs and put her arms behind her neck.  
**

**-We withdraw the charges, clean your files same for Charles Swinger. We deal with the criminal group that hired and blackmailed you. We pay them a compensation to sell us your contract with them. I guess you tried to rob to one of their members and instead to send you to prison they tried to use you…**

**-Yeah, but nothing is free… what do you want? To use me too?- She replied ironical.**

**-Somewhat but in a… nicer way… We offer you a job, and  a job for Charles too in a very far away and isolated private territory, at the very north of the continent, we have a big corporation and community living there. You would work with us and the Reddington`s Corporation, as well as for the Rothshertz Corporation.**

**Your contract would be for twenty years, ten years for Charlie. His contract would be reduced just to a regular job contract if he behaves properly… His benefits, a very  good salary, housing and complete medical care assured. But he should keep a work`s ethic and to respect the behavior codes in the place… you can`t steal there, Andrea… This  are photographs of the place I am talking about, all the documents for the travel would be managed by us with the embassy...**

**Mc Farland showed to her photos of the Red`s Olives lands.**

**-Sounds quite tempting… what is the catch? – Raven laughed now skeptical, putting her feet on the ground and her arms crossed over the table.  
**

**-Besides your work for the corporation, you would have to accept to marry a man of one of the families that live in that place. We could give you… some days  to meet some men and then you must marry one of them, who,  when and the way you will marry will be determined by us, you should give this man at least one child in less than a year and a half. I assure you, he is one of the finest and attractive gentlemen in our Or…. Corporation and he would treat you with respect and consideration.**

**The old man concluded his offer watching her eyes wide open with every sentence he was adding.**

**-So a prostitute besides a burglar… god! help me or kill me now!... –She sighed desperate.**

**-Andrea, you exposed yourself dangerously trying to steal from us… and  you already broke the law… probably to steal from “rich people” doesn’t matter for you, but I can see that sleeping with a stranger matters…**

**He narrowed his eyes and watching her reactions carefully.**

**-Sorry for disappointing you, old man... but even amoral burglars have their limits… I am a burglar but not a whore…  So anyway I could be raped here or to do it voluntarily in another place… go figure!…**

**-Is that or jail for both, Miss Grimaldo…-He reminded her the deal.**

**\- Ok… take a big coin, and flip it on the air and show me what you got- She asked desperate. He laughed and got one from his wallet. He showed the coin on the palm of his hand**

**-  One condition: I won`t lie about why I am marrying that man. So… tell me the economic benefits for me, my brother and my cat, and get me out of here, buy me a plane ticket, drive me to your fucking corporation because I am open for this business… Sounds like I will just change of prison but yours sounds better… A girl must survive…**

 

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

 

**Gabriel Von Grimelshousen-McDougall**

** **

**Reinhardt Rothshertz-Von Grimelshousen**

** **

 

**Sternberg Rothshertz-Von Grimelshousen**

** **

 

**Adler Diederich-Kaiser**

** **

 

**Herrmann Diederich-Rothstein**

 

** **

**Hertzog Reiniger –Von Grimelshousen**

** **

 

_“I am convinced that the jealous, the angry,_

_the bitter and the egotistical are the first to race_

_to the top of mountains._

_A confident person enjoys the journey,_

_the people they meet along the way_

_and sees life not as a competition._

_They reach the summit last because_

_they know God isn’t at the top waiting for them._

_He is down below helping his followers_

_to understand that the view is glorious_

_where ever you stand.”_

_― Shannon L. Alder_

**Reddington`s friends from the Roths lands**

**The German and Austrian men arrived to the hospital, together with Gabriel Von Grimelshousen-McDougall  Three men around their 48-51 years old left the elevator, walking in a straight line to the corridor near to some of  the stores, to walk to where they were told they could find Reddington.**

**All of them were impeccable dressed for winter with designer`s clothes. Their luggage would be sent to a suite, the chief administrator explained when they arrived, just when Baz found them, they exchanged greetings.**

**-We need to know what happen that night- Reinhardt Rothshertz-Von Grimelshousen a tall, 48 years old,  white, blue eyed man with black hair told to Baz, upset.**

**-You need to talk with him and his sisters in law then... - Baz answered.**

**-Did Reddington get married?- Herrmann Diederich-Rothstein asked surprised. He was a 49 years old, tall and strong dark blonde man with blue-green eyes.**

**-One week ago…- Gabriel Mc Dougall replied. He was 50 years old, white, waved black hair and blue eyes man with a very strong personality, he walked after them and near to Baz.**

**-What is the name of his wife? Anyone we know?- Adler Diederich Kaiser was really annoyed, he was a 51 years old slim man with blonde hair and blue-green eyes, he hated to travel in those conditions but it was absolutely necessary.**

**-Elizabeth Keen, now Reddington -Sternberg Rothshertz Von Grimelshousen  a 51 years old man with  a hard face, blue eyes and dark brown hair explained, meanwhile his brother Reinhardt advanced through the corridor behind  Hertzog Reiniger Von Grimelshousen, a 50 years old man with dark brown hair and green eyes.**

**They heard and saw Sophia at the door of a Christmas store, with a very small and delicate round tiara of tiny flowers and ribbons, she just bought,  a guitar and a little tambourine hanging from her back, wearing her denim jacket over her cashmere black sweater, black boots and a black sparkling tulle mini skirt similar as the ones for the ballerinas, with white lace stockings, singing a little verse of a song, her very long auburn hair to the sides of her face and her back was mixed with the ribbons of the tiara, and Frau Barater was laughing laud.**

**-Never! I am a free spirit!…**

**Sophia said putting on the tiara on her head answering to the old lady and singing a verse.**

_“ I was born too late to a world that doesn't care_

_Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair…”_

**She waved her hand with a wide smile to Frau Herz Barater and then saw all the men staring at her, amazed, and not precisely for reasons that would be convenient for her or her sisters, especially.**

**Sophia felt scared, and she thought the worse after what happened to her when she arrived to that country so, doing what she was used to do, when she would feel threatened and even more, now for a group of men, she didn’t know, because Baz was at the bottom of the group and she couldn´t see him, she just took some little knives from the sleeves of her sweater and threw them to the surprised men who had to move fast to avoid to be hit.**

**Trying to cover to his brother Reinhardt got a hit in his shoulder for one of the knives and Herrmann one on his leg, while she ran desperate to go to the room where she knew all the rest were waiting to warn them, watching the younger man running after her.**

**-That doesn’t explain anything at all!**

**Reddington said to Demiane, who was wearing her white sweater and a silver blue flounce skirt over white lace stockings too  and her white long boots.**

**-That is all what I know, Raymond!**

**Demiane shrugged, with a mint lollipop in her mouth, sitting next to Michelle and Risenberg. And her feet over a little table.**

**Sophia arrived running and closing the door with a strong hit.  
**

**-Maria! There is a bunch of weirdos running after me! Demiane, move fast! Grab some knives! And you all what are you staring at me like those mad men, just help me to block the fucking door!-She was really scared pushing the door when the other men were outside the window making a scandal asking her to open the door.**

**Risenberg stood up and took her by her shoulders softly.**

**-Sophia, calm down, we know them!**

**-What?. No you haven`t understand me, they were running after me!.**

**-Crazy woman you hurt us with the knives!**

**Reinhardt yelled through the window.**

**-Oh no!- Reddington shaked his head worried - Sophia! Stop! They are my friends! - Reddington stood up, leaving Elizabeth`s legs over the couch, she was deeply asleep still**

**-Those men were watching me like zombies to fresh meat!, no way I will let them go in!.**

**Sophia said determined and scared.**

**-Sophia! I am Baz, Let us in and they will explain, you don’t have anything to worry about!**

**Baz yelled from outside. She went to look through the big transparent window and saw Baz, but also the other men, the ones she hurt looking at her really angry.**

**-No! Those bastards are going to kill me! What are you laughing bitch! Come here to help me Demiane!**

**Demiane with laziness took two knives from the food dishes and walked towards the window  moving the knives through her fingers to threaten the men outside, meanwhile they couldn`t believe what they were watching inside the room.**

**-Sophia! Enough!... - Reddington looked at her scared eyes, and put both hands over her shoulders. You are not in danger, they are my friends, please calm down. Trust me. - He rubbed her arms tried to move her from the door.**

**-I am sorry but not because you are Mr. R… I am going to let the wolves in just because you say it ... -She refused to move from the door  
**

**-Sophia, trust in Reddington, please - Maria asked her.**

**-Ok but if a tragedy happens it will be your fault, not mine!**

**Sophia annoyed walked to the corner of the room leaving the guitar and the tambourine and sitting with the back of the chair in front of her breasts, next to Skarpsvard, who was laughing with Michelle and Maria, but guessing a storm was coming with the arrival of the Roths.**

**Skarpsvard was somewhat surprised that as soon as he was accepted by Maria, the attitude of the others changed towards him and he was feeling as comfortable as he never felt before, Demiane and Sophia were nice to him since the moment they saw him, same with Reddington, they were very welcomed to their family.**

**Reddington of course found strange to be surrounded by women looking as Maria, but they were so nice to him since they knew he was with Elizabeth and that he was “Mr R” and all what he did for Sam that he was feeling finally as if he was at home with a family, something he always wanted and he never had before, Sophia and Demiane were so attentive and caring with him and sweet, as Elizabeth. There was a special environment around the women and Liz that was making him feel happy.**

**Demiane walked next to Maria with the knives still on her hands, sitting on her bed too.**

**Reddington opened the door, apologizing with the men, while Risenberg was calling for a nurse to help him to take care of Reinhardt Rothshertz and Herrman Rothstein. What he didn’t expect was to see exactly what Sophia told him. The men entered the room, almost not paying attention to his apologies and just watching bewildered to all the women, but mostly to Sophia and Michelle.**

**-Gentleman, my wife Elizabeth, sleeping on the couch and my sisters in law - Reddington pointed at them determined to discover what was going on - Sophia, Maria, Demiane and Michelle… Now, please seat down meanwhile Risenberg takes care of those ugly cuts and you explain me what is happening here with my family and you, and exactly what are you doing here…**

**-Sophia, Maria and Demiane - Baz interrupted them, trying to bring some peace - were the women who protected your children, during the train accident. Deryk, Dannel and Dragmar are the boys you covered, Sophia… and they belong to the family of this men. They want to know, what happened, why the children were traveling with you, and how did you know where to send them.**

**-That makes sense - Reddington nodded -  And now, Sternberg, I can understand why Reinhardt, Gabriel and Diederich are looking at Sophia, you have to forgive her behavior, she just had some very difficult days… but the rest of you? We deserve an explanation...**

**-Reddington, when we arrived to the hospital we just saw Sophia, and she looks exactly like… some women from our family, from long time ago. – Sternberg Rothshertz explained looking fascinated at Sophia, telling just part of the truth.**

**-We can claim this women- Adler Diederich Kaiser threatened looking at Maria and Demiane- This women belong to our clan.**

**Skarpvard was tense, looking at them very seriously with his head a bit lowered and narrowing his eyes, he stood up, leaving the bed walking towards Sternberg and Diederich with his chin up, without shoes but his socks. Risenberg walked next to him and both showed their teeth to the other men.**

**Gabriel Mc Dougall and Reddington moved to the middle of them, because now Reinhardt and Herrman  were showing their teeth to Skarspvard and Risenberg too.**

**Skarpsvard knew he had to stablish his authority in front of them, they were not going to take the women from them even if Steffensen knew by right of blood they could and that is why the written commitments were so important, but also to demostrate them they were able to go to war to defend their commitments with their women.**

**Reddington was not entirely aware of the situation but with the information that Skarpsvard gave to him he was not going to allow them to take Elizabeth from him, but also the idea of a war was not attractive to him.**

**-Please….we are at a hospital, this is not gentlemen`s behavior- Gabriel pointed – aren`t you going to say anything Reiniger?- He almost yelled to stop them.  
**

**-You know what they are saying is the truth, Gabriel… they have right to ask and claim the women, as you do too… even I agree that is not the right way, we are rational men…**

**Hertzog Reiniger took a chair and after calmy sitting on it, he lighted a cigar,  looking at Sophia who had an angry face and Demiane, who was sharpening two knives staring at all them.**

**-You can`t claim any of them, they are our women…Reddington is already married to Elizabeth…**

**Skarpvard almost roared to all the men standing in front of him.**

**-We have proof and physical evidence, Skarpsvard… -Diederich Kaiser assured fully convinced - its enough as to make the High council to heard us.**

**-It doesn`t matter, Kaiser –Risenberg explained – They are marrying our clan, and they are under our protection. Reddington is their guardian by natural law, he is already married to the north, Skarpsvard is their guardian by the law of the Council and I am their guardian designated by the Ordnung.**

**Maria stood up from the bed, doing an effort and walked barefoot with all her elegance and stood in the middle of Skarpsvard and Risenberg.**

**-We all should talk about this, but we need to calm down first, I don`t want a war here and now, we are not in the mood, Elizabeth had several surgeries days ago and she is still convalescent, Michelle is ill and I am not   in the best shape as to be dealing with all this drama, I had a surgery last night… for god`s sake.  
**

**Her deep and sweet voice resonated in the room while she had her palms in front of her – If you don`t stop yourselves and react as civilized gentleman…. we will leave the room and won`t talk to anyone until you behave with chivalry, you need to check those knife cuts… –She finished determined to stop the fight  
**

**Sternberg gave two steps behind and took Reinhardt`s arm to made him seat to check the cut in his shoulder, helping him to take off his clothes, leaving Reinhardt in an sleeveless t-shirt.**

**Diederich Kaiser did the same to help  Herrman, with a chair in front of his leg to pull up his pants.**

** **

**Frau Meyer**

 

 **The little and clever woman on charge of keeping LIz and her family watched and safe,  Skarpsvard`s assistant, Frau Meyer** **arrived with some medicines in a little service cart, conversating with Risenberg in Danish, mentioning Volkertsen, Mariana and Rosenkilde, and he sent her out of the room with some instructions.**

**-Sophia, go to fix your mess with this man, and you Demiane help with the blonde one. Skarpvard, I am dizz…**

**Maria couldn`t finish talking because she fainted and Skarpsvard took her on his arms on time, He put her on the bed and Risenberg checked her pulse.**

**-She is still weak Skarpsvard, nothing else,  too much emotions. I am going to put some medicines in an IV for her, just for a pair of hours, after that we can retire the IV.**

**Risenberg  diagnosed after checking  and  attending  Maria very fast.**

**-Is she going to be ok? –Michelle was afraid Maria would get ill with all those things happening just when she was starting to heal.  
**

**-She will Michelle, don`t worry...**

**Risenberg finished with the IV. Injecting some medicines  through the catheter, just when Maria awoke again. Skarpsvard was tense watching her and took her hand when he saw her reacting, kissing her forehead.**

**-I am better now... Thanks Risenberg...**

**Maria smiled to him and Skarpsvard who was really worried for her.**

**Reddington was surprised to see Steffensen so openly showing his feelings for her even in front of the Roths. He admitted for himself that probably the people who knew him would be surprised to watch him doing the same for Elizabeth.**

**-I knew nothing good would come with your presence here in Olive`s town.**

**Skarpsvard assured with hate in his eyes looking at the other men - If Maria gets worse, you will pay for this, Diederich! She is mine!...  
**

**-Skarpsvard, please, keep the diplomacy...**

**Maria adviced, grabbing his hand and knowing perfectly how to appease him, recognizing and giving him the power to defend her clan and show the other men, they were not fighting alone, and she was not going to let anyone take them without their consent, Maria kissed his hand on it`s back and the palm. Leaving them clear she was the center of her compass, and she belonged with Skarpsvard.**

**Skarpsvard, flattered, honored by her in front of the other clans and looking at Reddington who went to seat again, taking Elizabeth`s legs over  his lap, establishing his territory as the others were doing. Risenberg put both of his hands over Michelle`s shoulders. Demiane walked to extend her hand grabbing Skarpsvard elbow, showing them she was under his protection for a union with a relative of him.**

**Maria knew some of the customs and rites of the clans but not all what she needed, and the ones they developed were too personal and different than the existents in the other`s clans. Sophia walked near Reddington who grabbed her by her waist, the signal of possession, she had her hand over his right shoulder, declaring to them he was the guardian she had chosen.**

**Since the moment they`ve meet  a pair of hours ago, they felt comfortable with each other, over anything because, of course when Sophia knew by Michelle`s mouth, he was the famous “Mr R” and heard what he did for Sam, going to prison to save him, and all them by consequence, Sophia and Demiane hugged him with  a deep gratitude. There was a story behind why in special their gratitude was deeper, and why they understood better the sacrifice he did assuming a crime for which he was not guilty..**

**In that moment Demiane suddenly felt ashamed to be seen in that emotinal outburst and just left  winking at him, to seat next to Maria, but Sophia stayed sitting next to him talking about all the wonderful things that Elizabeth used to tell her about him. The great difference among Sophia and Demian, was that the last one was always defensive of her feelings, even she was able to show them through impulses, Sophia was a very caring woman when she was able to  feel trust in a person.**

**When Maria heard what he did for Sam she was speechless. A tear slipped from her eyes, and for the first time since he saw her again, Reddington saw her smiling to him as she used to do when they started to be friends, many years ago. Then he felt really welcomed in to their world.**

**The voice of Gabriel Mc Dougall brought back Reddington`s toughts to the present time.**

**-We all should try to talk, as Maria said, with diplomacy.**

**-Agreedm- Maria smiled to him - Sophia, what are you waiting for, the hospital is short of nurses, go to help the man with black hair and you Demiane, the blonde. –She ordered establishing her status over all the women, even she was feeling weak still.**

**Sophia and Demian murmured some things in Spanish that only Gabriel and Risenberg were able to understand and tried to dissimulate a smile.**

**-Ya estoy hasta la madre de andar lidiando con estos monos!** **(I am fed up/till the mother of being dealing with this monkeys) - Sophia with a bothered face, walked to take some things to clean the cut in Reinhardt`s shoulder despite both of them were showing their teeth to each other, but Sternberg made a signal with his eyes to him to let her heal his wound.**

 **-Se supone que si no son nuestros monos no es nuestro circo, y aqui seguimos…** **( It`s supoused to be that if they are not our monkeys it’s not our circus and yet here we are)**

**Demiane with an obvious fake smile and  showing her teeth to Diederich Kaiser and Herrmann Rothstein. Diederich moved to a side still helping folding his cousin`s pants meanwhile she was washing the wound with isodine.**

**Skarpsvard furious with Diederich Kaiser for the way he was staring at Maria, showing  him his teeth knowing the kind of danger Diederich would mean.The fight was not over, and the threats were there. For anyone who didn`t know the ways of the clans that would seem crazy, a primitive animalistic behavior that the clans kept through all their existence.  
**

**Risenberg whispered somethings in Michelle`s ear  showing his teeth to Sternberg who was observing to Michelle in a disturbing way making her feel confused and really uncomfortable.**

**-Stay put idiot!- Sophia ordered to Reinhardt when he moved his shoulder as she was going to sew the cut, but she had to clean the wound first.**

**-You deserve one of this! - He replied angry with her for hurting him but hypnotized watching her.**

**-Men!… don`t be a pussy!- Demiane laughed  with Sophia when Hermann squeezed his teeth, the cut was deep and Demiane had to open it to clean inside too and he moved a little bit.  Risenberg was giving them instructions to do it.**

**-Shut up! You don`t know what you are talking about!- Herrman upset looked at her with fury.**

**Sophia and Demiane laughed cynically and just pulled up their sweaters and down their skirts below their breasts and to their tonned stomachs, they had four cuts of knives, beautifully disguised with designs made by themselves with no permanent ink,  with drawn branches of trees with leaves, leaving them all surprised, they covered themselves very fast and continued sewing the wounds.**

**-Marica,,, (sissy)**

**Sophia whispered to Reinhardt who was watching her with a strange look in his eyes and then changed when she said that, showing her his teeth again in response to the insult, which he knew what it mean.  
**

**-I told you not to move stubborn man!...**

**Demiane yelled annoyed to Herrmann who kept looking at both women making her feel upset.**

**Skarpsvard whispered somethings to Maria and sent a message to Reddington by the phone if well the internet was not working the internal net at the hospital was doing it.**

**Herr Schmidt, arrived to the room, giving instructions to a two employees to move three medium size couches  inside the room and other man  from the kitchen to clean and bring some bottles of water, coffee and food for the guests. All kept silence until the employees left the room and Herr Schmidt stood next to Skarpsvard with some folders with documents.**

**-We can talk, I think you know Herr Schmidt, Diederich  he is my uncle, assistant and counselor…**

**-Yes I do…**

**Diederich nodded to Herr Schmidt, as he did the same, with his palm on his chest to the others too, meanwhile the men moved to the couches.**

**-I am Maria Sofìa Grimaldo, the head of my clan- Maria declared -  So the children belong to your clans? Are they ok?**

**-Yes, they are - Reiniger assured- Thanks to  you and your….**

**-Sisters... – Maria continued- I am glad to know they found their family.**

**-We need to know- Reinhardt interrupted- why were they traveling with all of you. We checked the surveillance videos, but you were covering your heads and faces. We know you traveled with them from the first train station at the exit of the state - Reinhardt not only directed his words to the women but to Reddington.**

**-You would need to ask to Sophia, I was hurt by a poisoned arrow and when I found my sisters they were already with the kids, we haven`t have enough time to talk about it, but about other urgent issues for our clan.**

**-Don`t look at me, ask Sophia... - Demiane shrugged- When I found Sophia she had the kids.**

**-Ok…**

**Sophia sighed tired, making a perfect seam in Reinhardt shoulder. Maria took a balm from a can in her backpack and threw it to her hands, she opened it and applied it to the wound warming her hands one with each other and blowing inside, placing them over his shoulder with her face close to him and blowing slowly through the hole between the palms of her hands, rubbing her inner lip over the skin of her own hands slowly at the end murmuring a word in Spanish, while he was being intoxicated by her perfume.**

**-Reddington, I think I needed to tell you about this before but I forgot… I am sorry if I screwed it... I think it is related to you in some way, but I don´t know what….We arrived all together to the airport -**

**Sophia threw the balm to Demiane, who was struggling to sew Rothstein leg, as he kept moving on purpose to make her struggle, and she was furious with him, knowing she had to obey Maria and heal him.**

**-Then we realized there were some troubles following us- she continued - and we separated our roads, to confuse them, Demiane was going to take the south, and I was going to the north, everything was ok, but I had to send a message to Demiane some hours after that to tell her we should go back to Elizabeth`s town, as the phones we bought at the airport were working still, but not since we arrived to this... lands, anyway I told her  that I had some little troubles with me…**

**-Our children?- Herrmann asked – Little troubles?**

**-Yeah, well…we call men troubles… so little troubles… I was escaping through the roof near an alley from some big troubles… when I saw some men killing others and a poor blonde woman trying to protect the little boys. They put the handcuffs to the woman and forced them to go inside a van. I didn’t like it, of course, but I was alone, I was not going to be able to help them in those conditions…**

**Sophia continued her story, covering Reinhardt wound with a bandage, over the band aid, lifting his shoulder to make it tight.**

**-So I used a loud sound I have in my old  cellphone, a special application with the police alarm to scare them,   they were busy trying to hide the bodies in the alley and throwing them to the garbage cans, and I just slipped from the roof, by the other side, turned on the van, you know I made a cut in the wires and kaboom!, I left  at full speed. I lost them and parked the van in a mall, and took the woman and the kids inside. We had to hide in the supermarket`s bathrooms.**

**I couldn’t understand her language,  she was drugged and talking in german I think I am not sure and her English was really bad  or she wasn’t able to pronounce it in a way I could understand it.**

**I believe because the drugs those men gave to her. Then the woman told me to go to Das Traumland der Roten Oliven then she said it in English The Red Olive`s Lands. I remembered that name from the map Samar sent me, so told  I would help her. The woman kept saying Reddington`s name several times asking me to call him but, at that time I didn’t even remember Nicole told me Lizzie married him.**

**The trouble was… I saw she was hurt, she had a bullet and a cut on the side of her ribs. I made a prayer and ran to  buy girls´s clothes for the kids and man`s clothes to disguise her and the children, and some medicines, and stuff to heal her. The poor woman was really brave, not like this crybabies…**

**Sophia looked at them with comptempt, not noticing the way Mc Dougall and Diederich were looking at each other.**

**-We are not!-Herrmann yelled at her.**

**-Yes you are shut up!- Demiane yelled  very angry –All the fucking time moving, and the other idiot too!, if you get hurt and you need to be sewn, you hold on with courage and without scream, and without moving, as a man!**

**Demiane said upset and Sophia continued with her story..**

**I used my knife and my stuff to take off the bullet and cauterize the wound, she is a though woman  I have to say, I like her…**. **to avoid to scare more the poor boys… I started singing a song for the children while they were eating some junk food I gave them… The problem is, here you can`t get easily some medicines without a prescription, in Mexico we can get many strong painkillers…**

**I didn’t want to go to the police and she said “no police, no hospital”,  I sew her wound but she had lost too much blood, and she was extremely weak… I asked her type of blood and as both are universal donors I told her she needed a blood transfusion, and she agreed before to faint.**

**Sophia made a pause finishing the bandage and finally looking at the faces of the strange men hypnotized by her**

**-So I think I gave her one litter of blood and applied a bandage over her waist to make her resist but I knew I was not going to travel with her in those conditions and to be able to protect the kids too.  Stop looking at me that way!**

**Sophia demanded them annoyed, taking off the gloves of her hands and cleaning the table and the chair next to them ordering the medicines in it`s place, same as Demiane who was finishing. The men from the Roths lands and Gabriel were amazed. Then Sophia took a bottle of water and sat next to Reddington.**

**-What happened next?**

**Reddington was ingrigued knowing now who was that woman.**

**-When the woman awoke, she showed me an  address from her phone, and told me to leave her there, and take the children with me. I told her I was traveling to Olive`s town to go to Wild Roses village, where my cousin Elizabeth was living, and my other sisters were too.**

**I think then she understood me better but she was still drugged, It was not easy to understand her english as she was dragging the words, and when I asked her to give me the phone number of  Reddington, she said: “no calls, dangerous.”**

**We went out of the mall by the service door and took a taxi to let her in the address she gave me. It was very far away but she gave the taxi driver a bunch of bills she had hidden in her clothes, it was enough too for the taxi driver to leave us at the train station later. She wrote another address and some messages. She was now speaking a more clear English, I think she was now more conscious or feeling better, and with a great effort, she told me to take the train as I planned, and arriving to Olives`s town to look for  Baz the security chief in there, and tell him to send the children to the Roths lands, with the security chief of that community, to give him the messages she wrote.**

**She said her name was Klar and that a red storm was coming and a snow storm too, and I should hurry up to take the train. She gave me a security number for the train also for the tickets for the kids. I left her in the address she told me and a black man received her in the door hugging her, I think the blood transfusion went well because she was looking better…**

**-Of course!- Diederich yelled with a voracious look in his eyes then and making a signal to Sternberg.**

**-Klar is my friend, my client and their cousin... I provide personal security for her, and all this seems like some  one just killed my men and abducted her and her nephews…**

**Reddington explained worried. Then he understood why she wanted to contact him and what happened next.**

**As soon as Nigel received Klar and knew what happened he blocked the internet signal in all the communities to avoid any intromission or vulnerability inside, arund or near the communities, turning off the energy power too, activating the mechanism to burn the main transformator, so internal maximum alerts would be turned on  too automatically and later Dembe confirmed the order, Reddington thought that it was due to the snow storm they still had not open the intenet signals before but now he knew what was really happening.**

**-So, what happened then?**

**Reinhardt urged her to finish the story. She took another cherry lollipop from her jacket and replied licking it slowly and blatantly, sitting over the arm of the couch where Reddington and Elizabeth were resting, over one side of her hips, folding her knees together showing her great strong legs and round derriere, with one elbow over the back of the furniture.**

**-Obvious dumbass!  I went with the kids to the train station, found my sisters, Maria was wounded too, we made a prayer to help her to control the pain, I told them we needed to deliver the kids to a man called Baz, and then the fucking snow storm started,  the train was shaking and we were not going to leave the poor kids alone on their seats scared, and crying...**

**So, we surrounded them with our bodies, and told them we were going to play a game but that nothing bad was going to happen to them, and they would arrive home soon, Dragmar hugged me and said “engel mutti” and then Deryk did the same, and Dannel too… Klar told me the kids have no mom and she past away   - she clarified -and they confused me with their mom.  
**

**Poor babies…so we told them a fairy tale to calm them, but the train derailed, and my sisters fell unconscious I guess I did too,  but when I awoke dizzy,  the kids were crying so I took them on my arms using my shawl to carry Dannel on my back and Dragmar and Deryk on my chest with the shawls of my sisters, good thing they are little still, I went to look for help, the help came, and I started yelling Baz!, Baz!, Baz! And then that gorgeous man came...**

**Sophia winked at him with her tongue out of her mouth, almost making him blush,  he was standing next to the door smoking.**

**-The rest is history, I told him to take the children to the Roths lands as Klar told me and gave him the messages, I was feeling weird and dizzy, then I think I fell unconscious again because I don`t remember anything but awakening with the scandal Demiane and Volkertsen had in the room.**

**-Yes, Sophia, you fell unconscious when you gave me the boys –Baz continued - that is why I was so busy Reddington and I couldn’t communicate, I saw the message was signed by Klar and instructing me to send the boys with a security team to the clans of the Roths lands therefore I sent them but through the underground tunnel. The signals were not working between Olive`s and the Roths lands then, I sent my right hand to do it personally.**

**-We appreciate it.**

**Sternberg said and all the men nodded with their hands over their chest.**

**-So, Klar and the kids are ok and with their parents?**

**Sophia asked to Reiniger.**

**-We are forever in debt with all of you for what you did for our children. Klar is our cousin practically our sister, I imagine she is more or less your age. She is ok with one of Reddington`s security professionals, he was the man in the place where you left her.**

**We haven`t been able to communicate with her due to the problems with the signals, and to avoid to risk her location also,  but she wrote the name of the afro american man you saw, his name is Nigel, and we trust in him, he works for Reddington... that is how we know where she is,  she wrote in the other message  we should urgently look for the woman who was delivering the kids to us.**

**I think she didn’t write more to avoid any trouble with the security again.  That is why we are here, but what we didn`t expect was to find a copy of our family, I mean, several copies of her in you and your sisters... I guess the others dye their hair isn`t it?**

**-Yes –Maria intervened – So, what  happened with those women from  your family? Where are them?- She asked intrigued.**

**-They are dead, some disappeared before the first world war–Reinhardt explained looking intensively to Sophia - We think you are their descendents...**

**-Michelle looks like her too, but Sophia has exactly the same length on her hair as they did. –Herrmann moved from the chair to the couch supporting the weight of his leg on the other.**

**-Sophia, please apologize for throwing the knives…- Maria gave her the order.**

**-Never! I told you before, this idiots were looking at me as zombies to fresh meat, survival is my first commandment, I don`t regret- Sophia refused proud of herself- They weren’t smart enough as to move on time, not my fault they are stupid.**

**-Considering – Reddington laughed with a cigar on his hand- you saved their children and Klar, they should be grateful, even you attacked them Sophia. Now what is urgent is to send a team to get Klar, but I guess Dembe  is doing that job right now, and that is why the signal is broken. Nigel is his right hand and his brother in law, Dembe is my right hand, Sophia. We provide security to this towns and to many of the clans and other important people - He explained now to Sophia, Demiane and Maria.**

**-The afro american man who was always next to you? –Maria asked.**

**-Exactly, the same you knew then... Baz… I guess I don’t have to give you more instructions, you know what to do, and please keep trying to contact Dembe. We don’t know why Klar was attacked and what were the plans for the children, and we will find out about it. Nigel and Dembe cut off the energy power to seal completely the region. The alarm was set at the maximum level in all the control towers.**

**-Don`t worry Raymond, the whole land is sealed, that’s the protocol with storms also, but anyway I will go to the command station here at the hospital, to keep trying to contact Dembe, in case he would open a channel.**

**Baz put both hands crossed in front of his chest with the fists closed and left the room, as all the men answered to him too.**

**All them kept silence for some minutes, realizing if someone dared to attack that powerful clan hurting and stealing their children, close to the Red Olive`s  Lands, there was a big danger near all of them.**

****& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&** **

 

 

** **

 

**The hours at the hospital room.**

**Reddington was very tense. Klar was one of his clients and one of the few women of his past that kept a slight bond of friendship with him, if well a superficial one, they had good memories shared with Gabriel and Reinhardt, The Roths clans were one of his most important clients, and allies in some of his business.**

**They were as well as many of the most powerful families of the clans the core of his security business, with millions in contracts for security, for their families and their corporations. Not only the ones living in that place but around the world. He knew something was going wrong and not hearing from Dembe was one of the facts that were worrying him the  most.**

**Risenberg prescribed some medicines to Reinhardt and Herrman. Skarpvard carried in his arms to Maria to the bathroom and Sophia and Demiane went to the other room`s bathroom. Risenberg went out of the room, after whispering something to Raymond  and pointing to Michelle with his eyes.**

**Gabriel Mc Dougall sat in an single couch next to Reddington and they started talking in Italian. Sophia came for Michelle, and that is when the men noticed that the quiet Michelle was not able to walk,  Sophia held Michelle in her arms not asking nor waiting for  help to put Michelle in the wheel chair, to take her to the bathroom in the next room.**

**-What happened to Michelle?**

**Sternnberg questioned to Reddington after they left the room.  
**

**-An accident saving my wife, Elizabeth, time ago…She has some physical therapy to do still to finish her rehabilitation, she can walk with crutches but unfortunately she hurt her healthy ankle yesterday morning.**

**-Is she going to be able to walk again?**

**Sternberg insisted as he was very interested in her.**

**-She will, according to Risenberg and Rosenkilde…**

**Reddington  sent again another message to Devry to warn him but not sure if he received it or not, he wasn`t sure if the net in the whole Olive`s town was working or only the net in the hospital.**

**Some employees came to pick up things and bring some dinner for all of them by orders of Herr Schmidt.  
**

**After twenty minutes Skarpsvard came back with Maria. She had red eyes  and she was very serious. Then Sophia and Demiane came back with Michelle who was tired of being sitting, and Skarpsvard helped them to put her on the bed with Maria, carrying Michelle on his arms.**

**Michelle whispered something in Skarpsvard ear and he nodded.**

**Sophia served some food for her sisters, sliding the table near them, and the rest of the people there, went to eat to the round table, Herr Schmidt put the chairs around it, and started serving dinner.**

**-I was starving again!- Demiane started devouring her meal.**

**-So, are you with someone from Skarpsvard`s family?- Herrman Rothstein was direct.**

**-Yeah – She answered with a big piece of bread in her mouth, covering it with her hand.**

**-And  is Maria with Skarpsvard?**

**Diederich–Kaiser asked to Reddington to confirm what he said before with him.  
**

**-I am here…Why do you ask to another man instead to me. I am the head of my clan, show some respect… I can`t remember your name…**

**Maria replied hauntingly.**

**-I am sorry, Ich apologyze mit Ihnen, meine Dame…. Ich bin Adler Diederich Kaiser.**

**He inclined his head and put his hand on his chest.**

**-I am engaged with Skarpsvard.**

**Maria answered very serious. While Steffensen was relieved even she was upset with him she kept honoring her word.**

**-But seems like there are troubles in paradise...**

**Diederich said trying to provoke an intrigue, angry for the situation.  
**

**-Not your business!**

**Skarpsvard almost yelled to him again.**

**-The women belong to our clan, we have right to claim them, how long since you are engaged?  I guess not so long…**

**Diederich insisted with a mocking smile.**

**-Stop it, Diederich… -Reddington warned him - I am one of the guardians of the clan, her cousin is my wife…keep your sword down….**

**-Her cousin?.... Ha, ha, ha!...**

**Diederich laughed with the other men but Mc Dougall and Reiniger.**

**-The engagement was sealed this morning...**

**Maria revealed to him what Skarpsvard wouldn`t said, as a gentleman, to cut the Austrian man once for all as she got angry too with his comment. Diederich became very serious then and upset by her open rejection, he was not used to be rejected, and even less with a declaration of belonging to the head of another clan.**

**-Leave Maria at peace, Diederich… their clan have gypsy, Spanish and Mexican blood in the blend.**

**Skarpsvard declared surprising the men, with the intention to erase their interest in them.**

**-That is a pity! - Diederich answered with a cruel smile- anyway they look  identical to our fractals… nowadays is really hard to find a pure mix so honestly I don’t care too much personally…**

**-Are you with Risenberg, Michelle? – Sternberg insisted with the questions.**

**-Yes, we are engaged too… -She drank her glass of wine, feeling the eyes of the man burning  her with his sight.**

**-Let me guess…. You all became engaged in less than one or two days of meeting their clan…- Diederich kept implying things with his comment – I can`t see any jewel over any of you, not even Elizabeth has one….- He pointed out.**

**-They will…-Reddington was now really upset.- we are taking our time...**

**Reddington declared then with that sentence he was on the side of Skarpsvard atraccting the anger of all of the men from the Roths lands.  
**

**-Who is with Demiane?**

**Herrmann asked to Skarpvard.**

**-Really?...- Demiane looked at him upset- What is your damn problem? I am here practically sitting next to you and Do you ask to my brother in law instead to me?**

**-I thought you wouldn’t want to answer me…**

**Herrmann replied angry.**

**-Why do you ask, if it`s clear we don`t get along crybaby…- Demiane told him showing him her teeth subtly.**

**-Stop calling me that way! I am a gentleman if not I would answer back at you. It`s my duty to ask.- Herrmann said hurt and irritated with her.**

**-She is with Volkertsen, didn`t you hear her calling me brother in law? – Skarpsvard replied outraged.**

**-But they are not engaged yet… I guess – Diederich laughed with a grin.**

**-They will. Volkertsen was hurt last night repairing the generators…**

**Skarpsvard defended Volkertsen with a terrible face threatening them not to dare to claim his brother´s woman.**

**-And saving my life –Reddington  added – He is sedated in one of the next rooms.**

**-But they are not engaged still – Herrmann didn`t stop the interrogatory.**

**\- If I did it or not, is not your fucking business, you moron!- Demiane showed him her teeth.**

**-It is, in fact- Herrman replied, more than furious to be forced to “beg” to a woman who was clearly rejecting him.**

**-What??... get lost!...Not in a million years, you fool!…**

**Demiane rejected him internally scared for the way the man was looking at her, but as always dissimulating with hate and anger when she was scared.**

**Herrmann became furious with her answer, and tried to control himself, because the etiquette of his clan demanded him to do so.**

**-I can claim  you Demiane, I have the right by blood, I could even force you to take me as your husband,  as it is approved by the council in cases like this when we can prove you belong to our clan…**

**-But you won`t because I have all this men watching over me, Volkertsen would kill you  and I am a lethal weapon … I could kill you too right now and it is approved by myself in cases like this when I don`t want to do something an asshole thinks I should…**

**Demiane mocked him cynically, leaving him speechless and humiliated.**

**-Are you engaged Sophia?**

**Reinhardt asked hardly shallowing his pride when Sternberg made a signal with his ayes for him to ask.**

**-Pffftt…. Ha, ha, ha!!!!**

**Sophia threw a bit of water from her mouth  laughing so loud mocking him and his question, hurting his pride,  meanwhile Gabriel Mc Dougall was looking at her keeping silence, making a signal to Skarpsvard with his hand over his mouth, to let her talk, they didn’t have time to tell her anything about their plan to make her marry Gabrel before, as they were focused in other problems.**

**-What does that mean? – Diederich laughed too watching her.**

**She knew Diederich was the most dangerous of all of them.**

**-Interested?- Sophia smiled ironically and bold faced.**

**-Why not? Maria apparently even with troubles in paradise is engaged with Skarpsvard...**

**Diederich replied laughing.**

**Sternberg looked at Diederich and then to Reindhardt**

**-I asked first, Diederich!...**

**Reinhardt raised his voice at him seriously.**

**-You too? Seriously?**

**Sophia showed with her body language clearly she was  really surprised and  bothered, making Diederich laugh loud again.**

**-It is my duty to ask Sophia!- Reinhardt was desperate and openly angry.- I have never meet anyone so madly annoying like you! Crazy… troublemaker!**

**Reinhardt said with sadness disguised as hate in his eyes, for her implicit rejection.**

**-Ha, ha, ha!... My duty!...** **marriage should be about love, passion or partnership at least but not about duty... You are so… pathetic!…**

**Sophia was annoyed, but secretly flattered  and  going where Herr Schmidt was serving the food and with a cute smile to him.**

**-Can I have more steamed carrots, baked potatoes and meat, please?**

**Sophia asked making him smile  with her sweetness and disconcerting those men.**

**-As you wish sweetheart...**

**Herr Schmidt answered her with tenderness. Demiane stood up too and asked for more.**

**-We haven’t have any decent meal since friday until we arrived here- Demiane confessed to Herr Schmidt- Frau Mildert gave us a very tasty soup  earlier, it was heaven in a dish…**

**She put her arm over his shoulders. Reddington thought for himself that all them and Liz had a very peculiar way to stablish an intimacy around with the people in general, a subtle way to stablish their territory and transform it in their own world  with their caring ways to earn the hearts of the people around.**

**Skarpsvard stood up to bring more food to Michelle and Maria. The first accepted the dish making a signal with her eyes to him towards Maria. He whispered in Maria`s ear and she accepted the dish without looking at him very seriously.**

**-Do you want more, Raymond?**

**Sophia offered to him with a warm smile.**

**-Yes please,,,**

**Reddington extended his hand with his empty dish and Sophia helped Herr Schmidt to serve more food for Raymond, but the butler sent them to seat and eat, telling her he was the one on charge to attend them.**

**Diederich looked at the way Skarpsvard was attending Maria, and he knew it was not just a cold interest, the adoration of Skarpsvard towards Maria was evident.**

**-So, Sophia, you haven`t answered to me… I guess that means you are… how did you say when we saw you in front of that store… oh, yes… “a free spirited girl”….**

**Diederich insisted.**

**-Yep –She kept eating.**

**-And then you sang a verse of a song…**

**-Yeah…**

**-What is that song…**

**-I am eating… not in the mood to sing… another day, perhaps…**

**-Is that a date?- Diederich raised an eyebrow.**

**-Men…**

**Sophia rolled her eyes, irritating him. Then Skarpsvard laughed.**

**-The tamed tiger dares to laugh at me?….na, na, na, nah…-Diederich mocked Skaprsvard in return.**

**-Envy? - Skarpsvard yelled furious.**

**-Honestly… yes… but… I am not sure for how long… as your paradise is frezzing… brrr… cold… isn`t it? - Diederich`s eyes sparkled looking at the anger of Skarpsvard.**

**\- Definitively instead to a hospital, we arrived to a Kindergarden…**

**Demiane exploted annoyed looking at the men.**

**-Yeah…Demi…..I guess we need to get a bag of candies to make them behave…**

**Sophia laughed shaking her head.**

**-Are you aware you have to choose someone Sophia, don`t you?**

**Sternberg surprised them looking at her directly, as his brother didn`t want to ask again, even he whispered in his ear about it.**

**-Do I “have to?”….mmmmhhhh…. Nah! I don’t have to do anything that I don`t want to do… I didn`t know anything about this stupid things until some hours ago that I was told about it, thanks god the most complicated of us is already married to someone like Reddington, if not we would be really in a big trouble, but… I am fine as I am. Thanks for asking.**

**Sophia replied laughing.**

**-You will have to marry someone, Sophia… eventually, same Demiane…**

**Herrmann assured them looking greedy to Demiane who was eating voraciously .**

**Reddinton started to wonder why Diederich and the Roths laughed when they said they were cousins. Then he knew they had more knowledge about what Elizabeth and her family were for real.**

**-I don`t know Demiane… but about me, I will never marry anyone. I don`t believe in marriage.**

**Sophia devoured another piece of bread.**

**-At least to stay engaged to someone, Sophia… things are becoming dangerous outside… Klar have been saying the same for years and if weren`t for you, probably she would be raped by now… - Reiniger tried to convince Sophia, in a calm shooting voice – I love her as a sister, we all grew up together… despite she is younger than us. Even our children were in danger, due to her selfish decision.**

**-Are they your nephews or what? I have to confess I have a strong weakness for your children… they are the sweetest little boys I`ve ever meet If someday I would have a son, I would wish he would be like them…**

**Sophia replied trying to change the theme.**

**-You have a gift with kids, Sophia- Maria smiled -   Why were them calling her engel mutti?**

**-Because…- Sternberg suddenly turned really sad, with a knot in his throat -  The mother of the children past away during labor, She kept single for years and finally she decided to choose Gabriel´s brother as a partner, and to keep all the clans satisfied with her decision and to avoid a war, because there only a few women in the clans and we need to reproduce to keep the clans alive, they decided to donate her ovules to create sons for our clans.**

**Anne was our beloved  cousin too, she was, as Klar… (unfortunatelly) one of the last female direct link we had with the original  special fractals in our clans, she had a very slight resemblance with you, Sophia, the nose and the mouth… but she was a very light brunette and with blue eyes.**

**Unfortunately Gabriel´s brother, Robert and  Anne had a terrible accident and he died, she was in coma for some months, until she delivered the babies and past away during the surgery…**

**Sternberg was struggling with a deep emotion and hardly dealing with a tear in his eyes, as they were still grieving her. Usually men in the clans were very fond of the women in their families.**

**-That is why probably the children thought you were their mother… the picture we showed them... you look similar to her... we use to  tell them their mother is an angel… engel mutti… angel mom…**

**Sternberg revealed with deep sadness.**

**-  Diederich is the father of   Dannel,  Reinhardt is the father of  Deryk  and the brother of Gabriel, Robert, he was is the father of Dragmar…**

**Gabriel´s clan is, the original clan from which you came from… the royalty of the clans, the Von Grimmelhousen clan... Klar and Anne belong from that clan too…**

**Dragmar is very close to his triplets we sent them to Austria to visit some family and Klar was on charge to travel with them… they are  almost two and a half years old…**

**Herrmann and I tried to have a child too, but the procedure in vitro and our attempt to create some fractal  descendence with  Anne was not successful…**

**Sternberg related the story accepting a truly sad fact in his life and his sadness tellin git was visible.**

**-You can say those children could be something like your far nephews… You belong to our clan, Elizabeth too and  the other women in  your family... I don`t know the names of the other fractals, because I am sure there are more…**

**Sternberg finished his story sighing, trying to control the emotion with his hard face and the cold look in his eyes.**

**All the men were observing that the women were deeply moved. Sophia was covering her eyes with her hand, when he finished his story, she put her hand over his hand, and some tears fell by her face.**

**Reddington thought that Sophia had the same strange quality he loved in  Elizabeth, in those situations when they were very emotional and moved, to allow themselves to burst that inner light from their souls to the exterior, their faces were transformed then as if they were little defenseless girls, even at their age.**

**That is why he was unable to watch Elizabeth cry without feeling pain for her pain. The innocence he knew it was saved in Liz`s heart was one of the most beautiful reflections of her soul, he adored her for it.  
**

**He stared at Elizabeth sleeping, as the other men stared at Sophia, as Skarpsvard looked at Maria.  She was trying to contain her tears, to appear strong when she should, It was not simple for her to know more things about themselves and the truth behind their existence.**

**-I am sorry - Sophia told to Sternberg - life is hard for everyone. We grew up as orphans so… the boys have you to help them to survive. We had Lizzie`s dad at least in a way…**

**Sophia covered with both hands his hands unaware of the hungry looks of the others, but when she lifted her eyes she found Reinhardt blue eyes shining looking at her ferocious, and she dissimulated, as always attacking.**

**-At least you are not entirely poor, if you created Deryk…**

**Sophia dryed her tears with the handkerchief Sternberg gave to her.**

**-Poor? Reinhardt has more than he could spend in several lives.**

**Diederich  was still hurt for her rejection  as the tone in his voice revealed.**

**-That is because you are talking about money… - Sophia didn`t agree with a tone like if she was explaining something obvious to a fool - There are more important and transcendent things than money and power and honestly… you all look like you are kinda homeless… - She shook her head with pity, making smile  to Gabriel.**

**-You are right - Gabriel  finishing eating, and receiving a slice of  apple pie and a cup of coffee, then he turned on a cigar.**

**-Well… you don`t look that… poor… to be honest… who are you? - Sophia smiled to him.**

**-Gabriel… Von Grimmelshousen Mc Dougall….**

**-Sophia, he is an old friend of mine, as Skarpsvard and Volkertsen…**

**Reddington introduced him finally, to her.**

**-And what are you doing here, is it just about the children, or what?**

**Sophia finished eating and Herr Schmidt gave her a slice of a german apple pie too.**

**-Mmmmhhh this thing… mmmmhhhh… heaven in heaven…**

**Sophia exclaimed  with the tip of her tongue out, making Reddington, Maria and Gabriel laugh.**

**-I came here to spend Christmas, and to finish some business I have with Reddington and Skarpsvard.**

**-Oh!, please!... Mc Dougall!… - Diederich interrupted him with a sarcastic laugh -  don`t be such an asshole!… that is what you told us but I am sure Skarpsvard called you to give you a…  “slice of the cake” … you should be with the center, with Maria and you know it, you first then your brother or me, but not Skarpsvard, and he is serving Sophia to you in a silver tray  instead, to make you shut up and stay on his side of the game, and not  with us, we are your blood too…  
**

**Diederich  said trying to screw Skarpsvard and Gabriel.**

**\- Same with Reddington and Elizabeth- He continued - she could be for him or for…. Other members of the russian clans… as she is the north… and the only reason I am not calling them to claim her is because Reddington is more related to us, than them... he should be on our side...**

**-There is no sides, Diederich... you are mistaken - Reddington kept smoking - we all are just players and every one has what we have earned one or another way... they met them before and that is why they got them... I`ve waited nineteen years for Elizabeth... you are wrong...**

**Maria looked at Skarpsvard, at least he was sincere with her, she was expecting it.**

**-I agree with Raymond, you are mistaken, Diederich… Maria belongs with Skarpsvard, even If I would being honored, just look at the way they see each other… Kaiser… you won`t be able to crash that tower…**

**Gabriel concluded completely calm cleaning the borders of his mouth with the napkin, surprising Sophia.**

**-So I guess you are here for Sophia… you knew about this… and you didn´t tell us… – Reinhardt said crashing  a cigar over the ashtray– Considering we have the same blood, Gabriel… you are betraying us and choosing sides with Skarpsvard´s clan, if well he is family with you too, we are closer by blood… you are doing wrong…**

**-No sides, Reinhardt, yo have heard Reddington... You are my family and I care for you but I won`t force this women to take  you if they had chosen already... I am here, as I`ve said, to spend Christmas. Whatever will happen, will happen…it`s not in my hands.**

**I don`t even know this woman as to pretend to force her to anything and that is not my style…. She is beautiful inside out, that is certain.- Gabriel smiled to her respectfully and smoking – If she decides to accept me it will be up to her… and I would be honored…**

**-Thanks god of the rational thinking!- Sophia joked- A man with a normal brain… I am fed up with all the "wackos and the psychos" I´ve found in the road and  now in this hospital-kindergarden… and what happened to Maria, hit by a poisoned arrow thrown by another bunch of "wackos and psychos"… that was the last drop!.**

**-Yeah... - Demiane replied- I can`t understand why don`t they get a woman of their own status, we are just simple women…**

**-Oh no, dear Demiane… you are completely mistaken… - Steinberg interrupted her- There is nothing simple about you…. All of  you are very special. Just look at the angel that  hunted Reddington`s heart. I`ve never seen him in love. And I`ve meet him since we were very young…**

**Diederich said mocking Reddington.**

**-Sternberg… I `ve meet Elizabeth since nineteen years ago… we have a history together… and yes, I have no shame to admit I am in love with this woman. Finally destiny or whatever put us together again, recently. We got married last week, but we had a car`s accident. That is why we are here. And all this women are my family now and I won`t let anyone to force them or harm them in any way.**

**If Sophia and Demiane don`t want to get married or get engaged I will respect their decision and they will be under my protection, if they want it. And I hope no one would dare to have any kind of intentions with my wife!**

**Reddington threatened as he was very upset just thinking about it.  
**

**-You haven’t understand, Raymond….We are not interested in your wife…- Diederich answered again. She is truly beautiful, and without a doubt part of our fractals, she belongs to our family too. But what we really want is Sophia and anyone that would look like her, as Michelle and the others because  even mixed they have our blood…. and they look like our fractals and they have the same essence.**

**Diederich fixated his greedy sight now in Michelle.**

**-Thank you very much Raymond…I guess I will take your word, even if you will have a zoo in your house with us and Lizzie… I don`t know what Demiane will do… anyway she is with Volkertsen, I am with no one but myself and I am better than ever. I am not interested in following your stupid traditions and rites… and if this is a safe place even better. Anyway, I would rather kill myself before to let anyone touch me if I dont want him.**

**Sophia said convinced biting her apple pie.**

**-I have no doubt!… - Diederich laughed. You have Diederich blood too, after all….but you are ignorant of your own value and inheritance… that is why you are mistaken calling our traditions in that disrespectful way.**

**-I  don’t think so… I am cute and you don`t….- she laughed- Also…. I don`t care about blood, everybody bleeds in red… your highness…**

**Sophia mocked him sassy, winking at him to diminish the hidden insult.**

**-Sophia… don`t play with that devil…**

**Skarpsvard warned her.**

**-Maria is with you… cold-cool-devil...**

**Sophia smiled at him winking friendly and playing with the words.**

**-It is different, Sophia…**

**Skarpsvard warned her again.**

**-Don`t listen to him, Sophia- Diederich smiled to her- I am the devil you need to hear… - He laughed delighted**

**-I don`t need any devil to whisper in my ear… I am my own little devil- Sophia shrugged.**

**-Why did  you do it?**

**Reinhardt finally asked what it was burning inside him to ask.**

**-What? what are you talking about?**

**Sophia drank her coffee.**

**-Why did you dare to interfere with the abduction risking yourself saving Klar, the boys and my son?**

**-Because I care.**

**She replied looking directly to his eyes.**

**-You didn`t know them, why would you care?**

**Reinhardt insisted.**

**-Why should I care… let`s see… they are humans, a defenseless woman and three little boys in the hands of criminals… mmmmhhh I think I would care about what would happen to the members of my same specie…That is to be human… don`t you know?**

**Sophia stared at him very seriously, as he was precisely in front of her sitting the table.**

**-To be human also means cruel and criminal behavior, it is among the possibilities of what we can do, isn`t it?**

**Reinhardt kept defying her with his sight.**

**-Yes it means that too, but as Elizabeth`s daddy, the only father we knew and the one who educate us all used to say:**

**_“There is a time when you have to choose what kind of human are you going to be in this world. What kind of beliefs are going to rule your behavior, what kind of values and qualities are going to elevate your soul, and what kind of animal you want to be too, because in the food chain everybody eats everybody, and then rather you are an ignorant or willing victim, a cruel shallow depredator, or a savage and unique beast ready to jump and run free through the chaos of the jungle, and we must do it with honor and convictions”_ **

**-He was wise…- Sternberg nodded…**

**-Yes, he was…**

**Sophia said sad remembering Sam.**

**-So, what are you?**

**Herrmann stared at her with desire…**

**-Do I have to be only one?... I don`t think so… If I could add something to his advice I would say that you also choose how much  love and light, how much of a shadow and darkness we are going to share with the world…**

**Sometimes life forces us to be more of one of those things even against our will, taking one of the most difficult decisions we have to face as humans too:**

**What is going to be the reason, the meaning, the mission, the rule and the purpose of our lives, then we have to decide in what way are we going to love the other, and show it with actions.**

**Meanwhile we live in times that often push us strongly to an existential nihilism… To rebel against it, to find a sense to the apparent senseless and the randomness of existence…**

**To select the ones who deserve our love, how far are we going to go to love and protect them. If I am going to live and die loving, as a human, I have the right to take my time to discover how, when and with who I would choose to do it… it doesn`t matter anything else… Don`t  you think?...**

**Sophia explained with a strong passion describing her beliefs to the eyes of the men in there, while they were looking at her and among them. Reddington was watching everything realizing then her dichotomy with Elizabeth, amazed, thinking not even twins would think so similar as they did.  
**

**Raymond knew this was going to be a very difficult situation to manage and to keep Elizabeth safe  was not going to be as simple as it should, due to the complicated problems Elizabeth`s life was involved with, her famiy as well as his own life.**

**-You are right, Sophia… you have the right to decide without pressure about it...**

**Gabriel smiled admiring her.**

**-In part, she could be right…-Diederich stared at her greedy – But she is wrong, she has to choose one among our clans. She needs to survive and we need to survive… By right of blood, she should be with Reinhardt, if she doesn’t choose Gabriel, Reinhardt  has the duty to claim her,  Independently if they sympathize with each other or not, Sternberg is next, then me, Herrmann and Hertzog then, even If I think Herrmann should be with Demiane….**

**-Bravo!!!!-Sophia clapped – Who needs to hear my opinion when you had already decided everything, so, my speech about my right to choose was not heard nor understood by you… thanks for the list of order in options, mad hatter!**

**Sophia laughed mocking him.**

**-Call me whatever, even if you are being truly disrespectful, Sophia… you don`t have an idea about who are we… and who I am... especially who I am for the evolution of your clan...  
**

**Diederich said criptical and reggretting later to say it, taking the decision of not saying anythig else about it until the right moment would arrive.**

**-Very-Important-morons-loaded-with-nothing-else-than-money-and-power?- She tyed the words together when she was pronouncing the sentence with an ironical tone - You are not the first ones, and I guess  not the last ones harassing us, Elizabeth has been sending many of your kind to me to dispose of them… don`t worry I have experience annoying men…**

**-I have no doubt...**

**Reinhardt told her with a bitter laugh.**

**-I can see the kind of woman you are – Sternberg interrupted – There is a very interesting dichotomy inside your light and your darkness… Do you  know?.... The children were crying when they arrived home…we tried the usual, giving them the picture of their mother, but they didn`t want it,  they were calling for you, or you and your sisters, their  “engel mutti”…**

**Sternberg impacted her heart with his words.**

**-I am sorry. Perhaps I should never see them again. I am a malediction…**

**Sophia shrugged trying to dissimulate her feelings, and unpacking another lollipop to put it in her mouth.**

**-Is that why you prefer to be alone? –Reiniger tried to analyze her.**

**-Whatever…**

**She said wishing they could change the subject.**

**-You deserve to be loved, Sophia…**

**Reddington adviced, protective with his hand over her shoulder.**

**-Perhaps… perhaps… perhaps… But… Raymond… I have a job to do… I can`t compromise myself with anyone, The safety and protection of our pack has to be my priority and nothing else…**

**How do you think we have survived, with a sensitive crazy irresponsible north as Elizabeth, an extremely kind and vagabond center as Maria… at least now she is fully trained again…**

**Michelle and Demiane  were the only ones really helping me, to organize our own protection. But now they have chosen a partner, and unavoidably things won`t be the same… I am alone, as I should remain.**

**Sophia assured with courage.  
**

**-Honestly Sophia- Raymond adviced her -  I believe you should think about your own survival, and be practical, because I will protect you of course but you should protect yourself too…**

**Reddington tryed to make her understand she should choose someone for her own security.**

**Even if the other men finally understood why she was choosing not to choose anyone, they would not to give up to get her for their clans.**

**-Sophia… I truly appreciate the fact you cared enough as to save  my son, my nephews and Klar risking yourself.**

**Reinhardt told her, grimly.**

**-We all should care about our own specie, Reinhardt…**

**She tried to smile to him for the first time to apease him as well as to the other men.**

**-We should, but we don`t… you are living in another time, Sophia… This world won`t be able to hold your spirit, if you don`t adapt….it will crash your heart and soul…**

**Reinhardt warned her with bitterness.**

**Sophia looked at him with real pity.**

**-I am unfortunatelly contradictory, that is why is hard for me to exist in this world, and the worst part, I know I will never adapt, even if that means that what I am, won´t hold for long by itself, as always, the surrealist dreams won´t be understood… at some point i think we all have been there, the song you heard me singing was our protest song when we were younger...  
**

**She bent to get the guitar and singing the first verse and then playing the guitar the rest of the song, when her sisters, smiling to Sophia finally joined her, the song they heard a verse of it before.**

_“Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_

_In 77 and 69 revolution was in the air_

_I was born too late into a world that doesn't care_

_Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair”_

**She finally smiled to Reinhardt and to  Gabriel later, when she saw their surprised face when she started singing, and Herrmann laughed smoking a cigar.**

_“When the head of state didn't play guitar,_

_Not everybody drove a car,_

_When music really mattered and when radio was king,_

_When accountants didn't have control_

_And the media couldn't buy your soul_

_And computers were still scary and we didn’t know everything”_

**She had them all charmed, playing now the guitar, The rest of her sisters begun to sing with her, and the hot and terrible tension in the room started to cool drastically. Michelle  was very quiet most of the time tried to be inadvertent by the others, but without success because the men were looking at Sophia and to her too, she  smiled with a smirk to Sophia, as she knew exactly what Sophia was doing.**

_“_ _When pop-stars still remained a myth_

_And ignorance could still be bliss_

_And when God Saved the Queen she turned a whiter shade of pale_

_When my mom and dad were in their teens_

_And anarchy was still a dream_

_And the only way to stay in touch was a letter in the mail”_

**The harmonious voices of all of them resonated and then Elizabeth, who was faking to be asleep when those men arrived, decided to open her eyes and smile to Reddington, and sang in a low voice with all them. To watch her smiling to him was the best sensation he could ever feel, besides to be loved by her, but as he knew he needed to be patient with Liz and give her time, Liz´s  acceptance was enough for him, at that time.**

_“_ _When record shops were still on top_

_And vinyl was all that they stocked_

_And the super info highway was still drifting out in space_

_Kids were wearing hand me downs,_

_And playing games meant kick around_

_And footballers still had long hair and dirt across their face”_

**Skarpsvard loved to watch Maria singing. He was staring at her. He was worried for her reaction when he had to tell her some things he explained to the others Sunday night. At the same time he was relieved Mc Dougall clearly stated he was not going to claim her, but then of course the trouble was that Sophia didn`t want to belong with anybody.**

**He saw Sophia appeasing the beasts it was clear for him why the change of attitude, and recognized Michelle`s strategies in her eyes instructing her sisters with her sight, and not a single word, same as Maria.**

_“Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_

_In 77 and 69 revolution was in the air_

_I was born too late into a world that doesn't care_

_Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair”_

**Sophia finished singing the last verse, and taking a sip of cinnamon tea with milk that Herr Schmidt brought for her, of course as the rest of the beverages for the men that just arrived, with some of the same drug he used the day before with the others  while the men clapped twice with their right hand over their chest.**

**Sophia  closed an eye to Mc Dougall, put her tongue out to Reinhardt, a cute smirk to Diederich and her hand on Sternberg`s shoulder. Reiniger was staring at Demiane, who went to seat at Elizabeth`s feet, with her legs crossed, and took the control of the smart tv to set some very  old cartoons with subtitles and low volume for her and Elizabeth.**

 

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

_“How dreadful..._

_to be caught up in a game_

_and have no idea of the rules.”_

_― Caroline Stevermer,_

_Sorcery & Cecelia: _

_or The Enchanted Chocolate Pot_

 

**Again and again.**

**-Lizzie, you have to try this thing, is delicious!- Sophia stood up ready to bring a dish, she received by the butler, hugging and kissing her.**

**-Crazy!- Elizabeth laughed – you and Demiane are going to kill me with a heart attack...**

**-Don`t start, Lizzie, I got into a terrible-horrible-trouble because of you, those bastards almost killed us… Next time please, at least a little warning before to invite us to come to your town…Sophia threw her a pillow.**

**-I don`t remember some things for the accident… I don’t know what are you talking about…**

**-See? That is the problem…Let`s hope now that you are married I don`t have to be dealing with more of your troubles.**

**-What did you do?**

**-What else? hit, destroy and run…- Sophia sighed.  
**

**-Is great to be with you- Elizabeth hugged her again with her only free arm - Now I will have help to do my job…**

**-The art lessons at the daycare? –Sophia   put Elizabeth`s head over her lap.**

**-Yes, Nicole told me I came here to work as an art teacher for children.**

**-Suits you very well Lizzie… you should have children with Raymond, and settle down and let us rest, we all are exhausted…**

**Sophia  put some pillows below Lizzie`s head and moved to a side, to take off her  boots, her long legs were covered by lace long stockings. She put her feet over the little table in front of her.**

**-And you?**

**Gabriel asked. She was reclined over more pillows and watching the television and licking her lollipop, with the sight lost with the cartoons.**

**-What?**

**She looked at him like if he would take her out of her bubble with his question, and the look in his eyes surprised her.**

**-What suit you very well, if you wouldn`t  need to save the world?, I mean… the world of your sisters?**

**-Ufff….I don`t know… - she shrugged - well all my life has been to be responsible for my sisters, trouble after trouble, trying to survive… so…- Sophia sighed… nobody has been able to understand me as they do… to be with them is like to be with myself…**

**They have been all what I`ve ever need… I kind of isolate myself, because  when you are so weird, people tend to be scared of what is so different and contradictory… you stop expecting them to like you and you stop needing their approval, you just are and exist in your own terms…**

**Sophia replied feeling uncomfortable with so many men paying attention to her.**

**-Have you ever fall in love?**

**Reiniger asked curious.  
**

**-Mmmhh… No, I don`t think so… some fall in love or get infatuated  with my sisters and when they can`t find in them what they want, they try with me… because they want a copy of what they think they need or because this idiots, send them with me when they can`t dispose of the corpses…- She laughed cynically…**

**-The truth is only a few men are able to hold a thorn for the rose… a strong woman is scary for most of men… I`ve seen that happening so many times that is why I don`t get involved with anyone in any way.**

**I don`t crave for a broken heart, besides I` ve told you, I have a job to do…. I prefer to hide in a corner, and read about life, and  do what I have to do… I enjoy too much my solitude, being with myself, and I haven`t find anyone I would want as to share myself entirely…**

**She repied in a  low voice, unconfortable for the looks of Reinhardt, Diederich and Hertzog.**

**-Perhaps he found you, but you didn`t notice him… Perhaps it was not the right time then and later the train was derailed, and you were lost among the sea of people…. What would suit your happiness then?**

**Gabriel Mc Dougall asked again staring at her.**

**-Nah! I don`t think so... I haven’t find anyone that would truly love me… I`m just  a black cat of the bad luck…Mmmhhh….but It doesn´t really matter… this is my life now… and I think I like it, especially now that I am now with my sisters, Lizzie and my cousins again.**

**-Answer… please…**

**Gabriel insisted with a sweet discret smile**

**-Let me think… Ok, if dreaming is allowed….Perhaps to run the world for a bit, and then to find a little  village, or an island where to rest, I would  awake to bake some bread very early, every morning, listening some music and singing with Lizzie, Angie and Isabella “oh sole mio” at sunrise…. The others are too lazy to awake that early…-**

**She closed her eyes smiling, stealing some hearts-**

**-Then, when all  the doors are open and people in the house would come to drink some coffee and  have some bread, I would seat in the tables outside… tired and happy, drinking my coffee, watching the people come and go…satisfied…**

**I  would smell an old book (nothing like the smell of the old ones, and  I would fall asleep when the sunset would start… ahhhh… - She sighed shaking her head…. - El dolche far niente (The sweet doing nothing) all afternoon…The time out of time… Alice through the mirror… is always tea time in that non temporal hidden and lost piece of land… in a space that doesn’t exist but inside ourselves… do you remember Lizzie? We used to talk about it when we were little…**

**A place where all the simple and little things in life that could be considered meaningless and routine in the “real world” could mean everything for people like us that just want some peace and  happiness with the ones  we love… Dreaming is free and priceless… isn`t it?**

**Sophia opened her eyes with a sweet and joyful look in her eyes, unaware of the hearts she scratched deeply with the music of her soul.**

**Then she saw the serenity in Gabriel`s blue eyes, reflecting the peace she always wished for. He smiled and then he decided to share the magic of his moment with Raymond.**

**-Did you hear? Exactly as our dreams,  Reddington… remember? - He took Sophia`s  guitar and playing it standing up and sitting over the small table in front of her, next to her legs,  singing in Italian, while Raymond was looking at Elizabeth, thinking they would need to save more than just their relationship to be able to accomplish that dream.**

**-Yes, I do…- Reddington exhaled the smoke of his cigar, and some melancholic thoughts came to his mind.**

**“** _A beautiful waste of time, an impossible undertaking_

_The invention of a dream, a whole life in one day_

_A tent beyond the dune_

_A planet in a stone, eternity in a step_

_Reflection of a sun on a river's wave_

_The fireflies are back in Rome_

_The scents of summer in the downtown park”_

**Sophia smiled bewildered. A strange affinity arose in her heart,  a sudden hit on her stomach, watching that elegant man,  singing that beautiful song for her in a foreign language, not because anyone else but her and all the sleeping  carterpillars awoke fluttering in her stomach as butterflies now…**

**Because the man who never ran after her, the first that caught her eyes when she saw him among all the others… the man  who didn`t pressure her, who kept silence watching her, decided to knock at her door, just when the sound of the horn of war screamed. The man with the courage to do it in front of all those greedy dangerous men, when he asked her about what did she want, and not just telling her what he wanted her to do.…**

**She liked to sing that song with Elizabeth when it was on fashion years ago and  they used to dream about finding love, in those  dreams she buried tired of waiting.**

**But they were focused too much in their own feelings that only Skarpsvard was able to watch the clouds of a storm around them. He looked at Maria and Michelle, and they looked at him. Understanding everything.**

_“A mother, a lover, a daughter_

_A commitment, once a dark cloud_

_A magnet on the fridge, a notebook_

_A house, a plane that is  flying_

_Kiss me again, kiss me again_

_Everything else is a distant sound_

_A star that explodes at the edge of heaven_

**-Come on, Raymond, come to sing to your woman!...-**

**Gabriel invited him smiling.**

**Reddington smiled too, walked and sat among Lizzie and Demiane who was watching them with a smirk. And then Raymond sang with him, knowing that doing that, he was taking a decision, and the Roths wouldn`t like it a bit, but  he couldn`t help himself.**

**The song was a shared dream, and the first time that Gabriel sang it he knew, that was his dream too… true love to grow old in peace… playing chess next to a man like Gabriel Mc Dougall…. that was the right thing to do… Raymond knew it in his heart, meanwhile the hearts of Sophia and Elizabeth were shaking  and shining through their eyes.**

_“Kiss me again, kiss me again_

_I want to be with you_

_Follow with you_

_All the waves of our destiny_

_A little girl who dances, a sky, a room_

_A road, a job, a school_

_A thought that escapes, a light that touches_

_A flame that ignites the dawn_

_A perfect error, a diamond, a defect_

_A tear that cannot be repaired_

_A deep breath to avoid going mad_

_A simple love story”_

**Sophia and Lizzie sang with them too, feeling again as when they were teenagers walking by downtown, hand on hand, discovering new streets and stores and running fast suddenly with their hearts racing, exactly as they were beating wild inside their hearts. Raymond looked in Elizabeth`s eyes and found what he wanted to find, the old  fire between them that was always there, waiting to burn again.**

**A newborn fire was just sparkling in a match among the storm, next to Raymond, in Gabriel and Sophia`s hearts.**

_“A pirate, a soldier, a god to betray_

_And the opportunity that you've never met_

_Your true nature, the justice in the world_

_Punishing who has wings and doesn't fly_

_Kiss me again, kiss me again_

_Everything else is a distant sound_

_A star that explodes at the edge of heaven”_

**There were magnets resisting their unavoidable impulse to fall together. Their eyes were talking about dreams and hopes and spheres and bubbles of surreal poetry to describe the miracle of the awakening of their hearts to the magic of the hidden desires in front of their right mirrors. Simple words in a song to tell they had the same goal, they wanted the same thing and they should be together.**

_“Kiss me again, kiss me again_

_I want to be with you_

_Grow old with you_

_Be alone on the moon with you_

_Coincidence, destiny, a giant, a child_

_Playing with his bow and arrows_

_That strikes and then escapes_

_A treasure, a map, the love that dictates every law”_

**Michelle and Demiane were dreaming awake too, at their age they never felt wanted and loved like in that moment. Maria was looking at Skarpsvard fighting with herself, he was madly smoking wishing nothing else than to be next to her, as they were already in that place Gabriel and Raymond dreamed about too…**

**That was the reason Skarpsvard and Gabriel created the Olive`s towns… A place to rest their hearts at peace. And now that peace was threatened, and he was not going to let anyone to screw their island.**

**Skarpsvard stood up and walked near Maria and sat on the bed, again next to her, hugging his woman with an arm below her neck, he just pulled Maria next to his mouth and kissed her  with all the passion of his heart, without worrying about what the others would think or do, and even knowing she was still upset with him, he was determined to conquer more of her.**

**Michelle had the sight lost through the window looking at the wind blowing madly the snow, wondering if this was at last, the right time to love…. All the starving hearts were beating fast wishing for a kiss, begging for a kiss, dying.**

_“In an attempt to see what's down below_

_Where it seems impossible to be alone_

_A look into our eyes to fill in the mirrors_

_With our best reflections_

**Gabriel was approaching  his face to Sophia and she was being dragged and mesmerized to the pure light of the deep sky of his eyes. Only his sweet profound voice was resonating in her heart, beating a new rhythm she never heard before, vibrating to the roots of the cords of her soul.**

**Elizabeth had the same déjà vu, the intensity of his eyes bonding her heart. There was that magic always around them again, and again, and again… Because they were meant to be.**

**She knew it then. She was falling for him. Raymond carefully took her back with his arms lifting Lizzie towards him and looking at her mouth kissed her slowly, with their mouths closed and just pressing their lips together, caressing  her back she had her arms crossed over his shoulders. She didn`t want to know about anything that was not his mouth and his arms over her, in a sweet kiss.**

_Kiss me again, kiss me again_

_I want to be with you_

_Follow with you_

_All the waves of our destiny_

_Kiss me again....”_

**Gabriel took Sophia`s chin on his hand, and Sophia`s body was never again just her own. He pulled her soul with his fingers when they stared at each others eyes and their mouths. He kissed softly her lips, and then she knew for the first time what a kiss would feel in her mouth. There was not gravity. Just two warm lips feeling the others… amber with amber, honey with red wine. Silk and leather. Cold and warm.**

**All her colors mixed in his  shadows and darkness. All her war sinking in his peace. He covered her naked soul with the softness of his heart, he feed her starving heart with his sweetness, when he pressed his lips to feel the flesh of her lower lip, when she let him in opening her mouth, and he took her by the sides of her arms, invading her mouth, caressing with his tongue slowly and softly, feeling her fear and her body trembling in his hands, and when she allowed herself to taste his mouth and touch his tongue too, a wave of desire traveled by their veins, so intense that a tear fell from her eyes and then her scared heart couldn`t hold more and she pushed his chest and looking  at his eyes breathless, finding in them what she secretly wished for, she did what she was used to do when she didn`t know what to do…**

**Sophia entirely blushed and embarrassed suddenly stood up and watching all the other men staring at her, she felt strange, vulnerable and exposed and pushing him again when he tried to hug her, she ran escaping out of the room, and Gabriel followed her.**

**Reinhardt was squeezing his fists, extremely furious and with the acid of the envy through his blood. But it was his fault for being unable to steal her heart when he had the chance, at the beginning of their encounter,  instead of reacting with violence when he felt the arrow in his heart.**

**-I don`t know what are we doing here… this is pointless…**

**Herrmann exhaled frustrated the smoke of his cigar, annoyed.**

**-We arrived too late…**

**Diederich drank another glass of wine.**

**-They should be with us, not with them...**

**Sternberg replied with anger, thinking in the children and his brother, who shared always his son generously trying to compensate him for the pain of not having his own.**

**-Remember… - Hertzog Reiniger told them in a low voice- The  strategy  is the patience and  keep watching them… nothing is written still and there must be more fractals. I don`t think only four  were made with the same pattern…Who are Angie and Isabella?... I am sure there are more of them out there.**

 

** &&&&&&&**

 

**When Raymond kissed  Elizabeth  again she fell in love. She was scared of how fast things were happening but, seeing all her cousins doing the same, made her feel it was just natural. For the first time in her life she was not madly questioning everything, just accepting what it was coming to her, if those things were good. The impact of seeing Maria finally showing acceptance to someone, and Sophia starting to be conquered by Raymond´s friend made her crave for the same. It felt so right to be kissed by him, and she thought, “perhaps this was meant to be”.**

**Reddington caressed her face.**

**-I couldn´t avoid it, Elizabeth…**

**-Me neither…- She blushed.**

**-Why don´t you send this men far away from us?-She whispered in his ear- You have to protect my cousins Red. I am slowly remembering things from my life with them and still some doesn´t have sense but I know that´s what we have to do.**

**They have said they don´t want me because I don´tlook like them, but anyone tied to our lives will go into our same path, that is what Sam told me once, they want some of us, they want to go in our same path, and I have a feeling they are hiding more than what they are telling us about why are we part of their clan…**

**-I know – he whispered too in her ear - why do you think I sent Risenberg to warn Rosenkilde? He went to warn him about it and Holmgaard is keeping busy to Mariana helping him to attend some patients.**

**-Gentleman….-Skarpsvard interrupted all the conversations.-I think it is time for us to let Elizabeth, Maria and her sisters to rest, this is going to be a long night waiting for the signal, to be able to know what happened with Klar, the attempt to abduct her and the children and over anything to confirm all our areas are sealed and there is no intruders inside our lands.**

**-Skarpsvard is right- Reddington agreed- My wife and all of them need to sleep. It is already very late and they are convalescent still. We can continue this conversation in another room.- Reddington stood up, gave a kiss to Lizzie in her forehead and told her to stay there with Maria and her sisters.**

**-Herr Schmidt, we will be in Reddington´s room, anyway Raymond, you  shouldn’t be sitting, you are convalescent too still.**

**Skarpsvard instructed Schmidt and remembered Raymond he needed some rest.**

**The men left the room with a good night farewell from afar as Skarpsvard was standing in front of the women to avoid they could  dare to approach them.**

 

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

** **

 

_“We do not stop playing because we grow old,_

_we grow old because we stop playing!”_

_― Benjamin Franklin_

 

**The hidden family.**

**1987**

**Sam arrived with the little Lizzie to Rosa`s town. She was five years old, it was not the first travel nor the last he would made through the years, but the first without Katerina. The dusty roads were not a trouble for his truck, and when he parked it in front of her humble house with an old red tile roof he sighed tired wondering if he was still doing right with his life and the lives that depended on himbn.**

**Sam helped Lizzie to get out of the truck and they entered to their little grocery store  where his aunt Rosa “la grande” (the big) was accommodating the sodas in the fridge, ordering to Rosa “la chica” (the little) as they were called in the town, to pull the “cocas” (coke) bottles to the left, the little Julia, a newborn baby was sleeping on a wood box with a pillow at the bottom. The old house with a high ceiling had that characteristic smell of a slight humidity.**

**-Sam!- The old woman came to hug her nephew**

**-Aunt Rosa! How are you?, Where is my daughter?**

**-Im fine, son…**

**-Sammy!… Mira is cutting cookies in the kitchen.**

**Little Rosa kissed Lizzie and took her hand to go for Mira.**

**-I brought some things for baby Julia and some clothes for Mira…- Sam pointed to his truck.**

**-Thank you, Sam… you know things are difficult here, and for Rosita even more, as a single mother.**

**-I know Rosa…**

**-See what happened for sending Rosita to the States? People here thinks she is a… not decent woman… you should take  your daughter with you, Sam… here we can`t give her the life she should have... there is only poverty and ignorance around...**

**-She is safer with you, here Rosa… Where we live… there is money and luxury but… things are not ok…  you know Miroslava is in danger if I take her with me… I will help you all, and that is why we are bringing books for her, she will get prepared...  
**

**-Money and books doesn´t make for what she should have next to you in the States... to what all your children should have and they dont... You are doing wrong Sammy.... Why Katerina is not here? The girl is hers, too... doesn`t she?…  
**

**-She is visiting the other girls…with grand Nina… we don`t have much time for this travel…**

**\- This is how she will start forgetting about her child... missing one travel... then more... you too... getting used to have them far away... You should have them all in the same place, or at the convent at least…**

**-You know grand Nina… after what happened with the other girls… we don`t want to risk them, besides if people see more than four looking similar they would really freak out…**

**-You already lost two of them… for having them hidden here and there… I can`t protect your daughter, this is a forgotten place from the hand of god, Sam…**

**-Precisely for that I know she is safe here… I prefer people to think she is daughter of Rosita too… Look, with this money will be enough for another six months, I think I will come back then, If I can`t I will send you a telegram with the money under the names you know…**

**\- It`s not about the money, Sam… we can manage it, yes in a humble way but we do, we appreciate  your help, and I won`t lie saying we don`t need it because we do, but it`s not about that.... you are mixed in dangerous things, you know Nina and all of us wanted to live far away from all that… you could escape from that life and have a simple one here, with all of us,  but you decided to be involved… you had the option…**

**Rosa said worried accomodating the things in her store.**

**-Rosa… please understand… I do what I do to protect us all…We hope in a pair of years to leave that place forever and come to live in Mexico to be closer to all the girls, I have to keep looking for my daughters…I need to keep using the Order, Rosa... I don`t have the resources and they do….**

**-Look Sam… once you knew all the truth, you could choose to be with us or to be with them… and you choosed to mix our worlds... all this mess would never happen if you weren`t living involved in all that…**

**-No Rosa… things were not like that I `ve tried to explain it to you many times… I`ve had no option, If I don`t do what I do, your existence will be exposed and before I could find a way to protect the family, you all could be in danger... there is a group of very dark and evil people after the fractals...**

**-Do as you want, Sam… you`ve always done what you want… but talk with your brother first…Bernardo needs to be aware of what you are doing, please don`t complicate his life too… because at the end he will finish mixed too in all this spy things you are…**

**Katerina is being irresponsible again and that is why you lost the girls... you should never listen to her and leaving them there… you tell Nina whatever you want to tell her… to have her on your side, but she is not a fool… she knows… but she wants to keep your daughters safe… you know she adores Maria…**

**-I will talk with Bernardo…**

**Lizzie appeared taking the hand of a girl of her same age, white skin, light auburn hair and hazel eyes.**

**Sam saw her and a tear fell by his face, and he hugged the little girl.**

**-How are you, Mira?**

**-Happy! I missed you daddy…**

**-I missed  you too my angel…  
**

**Sam couldn`t avoid to feel pain hugging her thinking in his other little girls, who were lost together with the people on charge or them two and a half years ago. He regretted not leaving them with Rosa, anyway, it was too late now and even he was still trying to find them, using the resources of the Ordnung, all his efforts were in vain.**

**-Daddy, Can I play with Mira on your truck?- Lizzie pulled his hand.**

**-Yes, go…**

**-Daddy, can you buy me a coke please? – Liz made the cute face she used to do to convince him.**

**-Take it from the fridge.**

**Sam gave her some coins.**

**\-  I`m going to show Mira her presents first…**

**Sam carried in his arms to Mira and walked to the back of his truck to give her a big doll, a tea set, a backpack with  books  and a bag full of clothes and shoes.**

**-Thank you daddy! I love my doll!- Mira hugged her toy and smiled.**

**-And I love you, my little doll! – Sam kissed her and caressed her hair while Lizzie was opening her soda, and talking to baby Julia.**

**Sam took Mira`s things inside the house and when he came back she and lizzie were sharing the soda, sitting on the top of the truck. Lizzie was making a pony tail with Mira`s hair and put her sun glasses on her. then she moved to a side.**

** **

 

**-Look daddy, Mira looks like me!- Lizzie giggled.**

**Sam laughed too taking  a picture of her. then the girls went to play to the backyard with the hens and the pigs while Sam went  to the kitchen and asked Rosa to make him some food.**

**-This is piggy number 2 “ el chanchito”  and that hen is “coloradita” do you want to play Lizzie?**

**\- Yes little sister!**

**They went to catch the hen and the pig among the mud - I missed you Mira, I like to play  with your animalitos (little animals)**

**-Lizziiiiiiiiie, Miraaaaa! Chingadamadre! (fucked mother) you are all covered in mud, chamacas cochinas!(dirty kids), how many times do I have to tell you not to play with the pigs? Come here, now I have to clean you with the hose!**

**Rosita yelled at them looking for the hose.**

**-Noooo!!...**

**The girls laughed and run with Rosita after them and they went back where Sam`s truck was parked in front of the little store and  they jumped over the bonnet.**

**-Saaam! Amaaaaaaaaa!!! Las escuinclas estan todas puercas de loodooooo!** **(the kids are as pigs full of mud) The girls are full of mud over your truck Saaaaaaam!- Rosita yelled at him who was drinking tepache and eating some tacos that Rosa cooked for him.**

**Sam came out from the kitchen still with a taco in his hand, and laughed watching his daughters, he put the rest of the taco in his mouth and took his disposable Kodak cam from his vest`s pocket and shoot some pics of the girls.**

**-Ok, little piggies, time for a hose bath!**

**Sam threatened them taking the hose from Rosita and giving them a shower with the hose making them laugh too.**

 

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

** **

 

_“Ego said, 'treat me like a game_

_and I will show you how it's played';_

_Soul replied, 'ego can never lose;_

_it is always a winner_

_because ego is playing against itself_

_[ego is me; soul is we]'.”_

**_― Sandeep N. Tripathi_ **

 

**Sophia, the guardian of the pack.**

**Sophia left the room almost running, without her boots and Gabriel followed her. She tried to hide in Michelle´s room but he didn´t allow her to close the door. He turned on the heater and the Christmas lights were shining in the darkness of the room. She went to stand next to the balcony, as a small part of the panel to isolate it was open to watch the snow falling on the streets.**

**-Leave me alone...**

**Sophia said wishing the opposite inside.**

**-I can´t, Sophia.**

**-You should. I am not good for you.**

**-You are.**

**Gabriel aproached Sophia behind her.**

**-It´s not about self-stem Gabriel… I have a mission, I am not good for anyone because I have things to do. And sometimes those things I have to do are not good, but I have to protect Elizabeth and the pack.**

**-It doesn´t matter Sophia. I want to be with you.**

**-I can´t compromise with anyone Gabriel, please understand… we don’t even know each other… - She excused herslef confused.**

**-I am not asking you anything you don´t want to do, Sophia, just let me be at your side. That´s all.**

**He said trying to convince her to accept him.**

**-You don´t know me, Gabriel… and I don´t know you…theres is a past behind each one of us...  
**

**Sophia answered trying to resist.**

**He stood behind her, and she could feel his breath in her neck and then his hands taking her waist.**

**-I remember you, Sophia… I´ve seen you before.**

**-That is not possible - She  looked at their reflection in the window.**

**-There was a party, fifteen years ago, you were there and all your cousins and sisters too. You wore a black dress and instead a mask you had black designs around your eyes.**

**You were hiding backstage waiting for your turn to sing, reading The penguin Island sitting on the floor, reclined on a wall with your knees up holding the book. I had to go backstage to… talk with someone about something important, we were hiding too from the sight of the guests. I always loved that book too… watching your face when you were reading it was a true pleasure. You had a lollipop in your mouth and instead heels you were wearing boots.**

**Someone called you to sing and you sang a Bangle´s classic  song: “If she knew what she wants”… I saw and heard you singing, there were other of your sisters playing instruments near you. Probably the fact that you weren´t using any mask, just your decorated face, made you appear even more inadvertent for the people…**

**I really loved watching your passion singing, and I thought… that song “suits” her very well… You finished the song and you went to seat to your table close to the scenery, I was still talking with this person, and watching you, you were trying to hide, reading. – She was absolutely surprised listening at his story.**

**Some men came to invite you to dance and you rejected them all. I was afraid, If I would invite you, I would finish rejected by you. Then I sent you a rose with a waitress, and I wrote a note:**

_“If you fly, I will follow you wherever you go._

_Whatever you want, wherever you need, you will find it by your own, eventually…._

_Free spirited beings like you were born to  run._

_I will be waiting, our island will finish different._

_Find me at the white terrace, at midnight, below the blue lantern._

_G.”_

**-But I couldn´t go, because the fight started before midnight...**

**Sophia remembered turning around to face him.**

**-So?…**

**Gabriel asked with hope.**

**-Yeah… I wanted to know who was the one who wrote the message… I was going to go…**

**She blushed looking at him at the face for the first time after the kiss.**

**-I couldn´t find you, even I asked and looked for you as a mad man back then… but I always remembered you. I´ve been looking for you all this years...  
**

**Then I saw you again, at the train station. I went to talk with the chief of security, I was going to travel underground. You had covered your head and your face with your shawl, I could see only your eyes. I never forgot your eyes and I recognized you when by accident your shawl fell from your face,**

**I jumped on the train following you, just with one of my bodyguards. I looked for you inside the train, but there were many people that afternoon as it was the last travel for the snow storm. Then the accident happened.**

**When I awoke, my bodyguard and I were traveling underground to the Roths lands with other passengers and my nephews… Baz took the decision to send me there with the boys, even he knew I was coming here, of course because the safety of the children was first.**

**After we left the children with the family, I came back here, but I had to do it with my cousins. Then I saw you, in front of the store, I recognized you again and the words…  You were so scared… -He hugged her softly smelling her soft hair - Then I just let you talk… to know more about you, to put the dots together and make the connections…**

**But I simply couldn´t resist more time, when you started talking about what it would “suit” for you… We have been dreaming the same dream, Sophia… I know I am a stranger for you, and you are right, we don´t know much about the other...**

**But I do believe somethings are meant to be. I am not going to talk about love at first sight, but… there is something among us, I´ve never forgotten you…**

**I listened… you have a mission, so  do I, too… All I am asking you is, let me be next to you. Give me an opportunity, I want something else and you know it,  you are afraid of me because  you feel it too…**

**Gabriel insisted caressing her neck with his nose.**

**-Yes you want something else Gabriel… and that will bring us problems…**

**-Why problems?**

**-Gabriel… I was just appeasing those cousins of you, If I give you a chance I won´t be able to distract them to leave my sisters at peace…**

**Sophia said trying to control herself after all the story he told her.**

**-Forever?... you won´t be able to stop them Sophia, they think they have rights over you and the others.**

**-And you don´t?**

**She asked curious.**

**-By blood I have right to choose whoever I want, you are closer to me than them because all of you descend directly from my clan… But that doesn´t mean they won´t fight to get at least two of you for them.**

**-So you are not like them?- She asked now really aware of the danger around pressing her to choose someone to keep the peace and her own survival.**

**-No. But if you decide to keep single they will do whatever to force you…**

**-Like what? –She asked curious**

**-Like kidnap you, drug you and the next you will know will be to awake the following day probably raped and married…**

**-Oh my god!... - She said scared**

**-They own some of the most advanced laboratories, Sophia… just think how my nephews were created…Diederich is dangerous…**

**-That is really an obsession…At least I can see that man Skarpsvard has feelings for Maria, and for the time I spent with Volkertsen, I think he is a good man…**

**-He is, a good man, Sophia… I am not saying that my cousins are bad men, but sometimes, “desperate men” do bad things, when they think that is the right thing to do. They want so assure the survival of their clans, and they will do whatever now that they know you are here.**

**-How do I know you are not doing the same?.... –She sat on the border of the bed, and he followed her, sitting too.**

**-I just told you,  I never forgot you…I just found you again… and I will be here, If you felt the same I did, in that kiss, you know… we should try at least…**

**Gabriel took her hand knowing that was the moment to get what had been obsessing him all his life.**

**-Gabriel… all things at the beginning are wonderful and magical… look at my sisters and Elizabeth… All those bad guys bending their big egos and prides and hands to get them…Reddington even went 3 years to prison to protect her and our dad… And the others… “love at first sight”… aha…**

**Wait some days… when they will start dealing with what liz and my sisters really are and what they have done… then Troya will burn…believe me I know what I am talking about, it happened before… Remember my words, because this will happen, and you will see it happening…**

**My sisters are going to drive them crazy, they are going to go back to their old ways… and then they will start fighting… then the dog-cat dynamics… people like drama… the most wicked a woman would appear, the more obsessed the men are going to become… why? I don´t know, perhaps because we want what we can´t have, and once we have it, we don´t want it anymore…**

**-Are you like that? Did you want me when we kissed and you don’t want me now?**

**Von Grimmelshousen stared at her eyes trying to find out.**

**-I am not, Gabriel… but we are in a very delicate situation, we won`t be able to develop a normal  start of any kind of friendship nor a relationship in this circumstances.. I´ve been all the time dealing with troubles that all I want is a bit of peace.**

**-We can find peace together…- He caressed her hand.**

**-If I wouldn´t have to deal with all the things I have to… perhaps… but life is not as we want, but as it is…-She said sighing, trying not to fall for him.**

**-Reinhardt is going to claim  you, Sophia… and by blood,  and your position at the compass, after me, he has the right…**

**-I don´t think so, Raymond won`t let them, do it… what can he do?**

**-You are not living outside now anymore, Sophia. You are inside a community that respects the traditions of the clans. If he shows physical evidence that  you belong to the clans, he can take you to live with his family meanwhile you are not engaged with anybody. They won´t let you meet or make a deal with anybody but them… this can provoke a war...**

**And nobody will be able to stop his family to do it. Direct clans like them, have the right to keep their women with them until they take a man and make an engagement and even more lately that there are no many women left in the clans.**

**This are very old traditions, usually we don´t practice it because the few women who grow in the clans, want to belong to their own clans… yours is an exceptional case. The rules were made to protect women of being stolen from their clans, but they will apply them to make you their prisoner…**

**I could do the same as I have more rights than him, being a direct Von Grimmelshousen...  But… I respect your freedom to do as you want, even if what you want would risk yourself… and your freedom… Right now, I am sure they know I am telling you all this and they can´t stop me, as you descend directly from my clan. They must be waiting to know if you will take me or not.**

**-So you knew all this…- She was overwhelmed.**

**-When I saw you at the store, I did. They could do the same with Elizabeth too if she doesn’t get married by our rites... They can do it with your sisters and cousins if they are not officially engaged or married at least in a legal way under our clan`s rules.…**

**-So I am between the sword and the wall, do I accept you or I don’t take anybody but Reinhardt will force me to abandon my sisters and go to live with his family and probably take me by force…. Where are my human rights?**

**-Exactly… this is your decision, Sophia…they can do it for 3 years, after that you can leave, but you could be exposed to be forced by another clan if you don’t stay under the protection of one of them…by marriage or by your own will…**

**It’s to accomplish the tradition of your duty with the clan where you came from, and to avoid women to be unprotected… some countries have a military service here we have a very old  rule to spend  3 years  of service to your clan.**

**-That is stupid…all that patriarchal shit… also Reinhardt doesn´t even like me…**

**-Oh… he does… just he doesn’t know…- Gabriel smiled - Do you like him?- He was afraid she would say yes.**

**-He is a very handsome man I won´t deny it… but a complete idiot, and more if he thinks I am going to marry someone just for a stupid “duty”. I have had enough dealing with psychos… and I won´t chose one like that. Arrogant assholes…**

**Lizzie will make suffer a lot to Reddington, because… some old habits will be there and Liz is a provoker… same as Mariana…I will try to help Raymond but the trouble is she doesn’t remember the woman she was lately… she changed for good the last years, and now with her amnesia is like that never happened…**

**-And you? Sophia?... What are you going to do?**

**-I don´t know…-She pouted her mouth annoyed.- Damn men… I mean, not you… I´m sorry…**

**-I am a man too…**

**-Yeah, well yes but… you are a nice one…- She smiled to him.-But I am upset with you because I just gave them my speech of _“I can´t be with no one as I have a mission to do”_ and then you kissed me and now I am screwed…**

**-Not necessarily…**

**-Yes I am… why me?....- She asked looking at his eyes - Yes you saw me that time and in the train station and a while ago. I bet  you have really gorgeous women at your disposal… why me? you dont even know me...**

**-There are many pretty women… yes… I don´t know… We just  want what we like and it just happens… I am not going to tell you I am dying of love for you…right now…. that would be a lie… I liked you then and I like  you now… I wanted you then, and I want you now… I have to admit, I have been obsessed too with what you are and with the memory of you….but… love… I think It will appear soon… it´s a big possibility between us, years I haven´t feel what I am feeling for you… but I won´t call it love still … let´s call it… desire and wish for your company…**

**I came here because besides the business I had with Reddington, Skarpvard called me to tell me about the presence of fractals from my clan in the towns, because he knew I liked one that night,  I told him that story, he wanted to accomplish his duty, and he wanted to protect you too. Anyway I received a message from the Order…**

**-So, would you do all this even if you wouldn´t like me?**

**-Probably I would make a deal, to help you meanwhile you would find your path…**

**-A deal? What kind of deal?- She thought that man was looking for a way to get her anyway, but she decided to play his game if it was convenient for her, after all she always remembered the words that Sam told to every one of them :**

**_“Protect the others but protect you first. In those moments when you are alone and nobody will do for you what you have to do, be practical and smart, and do what you have to do to survive, whatever it might be, just do it!”_ **

**She put her back on the bed, and her knees were falling from the border.  He did the same but over a side, looking at her.**

**-We could make a deal, a business, convenient for both…. We get engaged, they leave you at peace, we stay engaged for some time, you do whatever you want, just you can´t damage my honor and the integrity of our engagement. I want to leave that clear. I have my pride too. I am a man that is respected, and my fiancé can´t be fooling around….If you don´t fall in love with me and you want to try with another man, we break the engagement… -He told her taking a piece of her hair and smelling it. –I like your smell too…- He smiled getting closer to her face.**

**-And what do you win with all this?  -  She asked, defensive.**

**-The opportunity to be near you, the possibility to find love and partnership with you, besides to accomplish my duty to protect you. And… we have to spend the weekends together, days and nights…**

**-Ah… that´s the thing…- She said rolling her eyes- you just want to fuck me…- Then she laughed, but he didn´t.**

**-I am a man, Sophia, you won´t pretend to keep a man of my age in a relationship, even if it is a deal, with a woman just as brothers and sisters without sex…**

**-You can do it with whoever, no trouble by me…**

**She said laughing still but he was not laughing.**

**-I don´t want to do it with whoever, I want to do it with you…**

**He touched her lips with his finger. She smelled him. He smelled like a forest.**

**-And the rest of the days I can do whatever I want…and go wherever I need?- She asked nervous.**

**-Yes, whatever that wouldn’t be disrespectful of our arrangement, yes. I will respect you too, for the time you want to be with me….**

**-And If I need to do things with my sisters that weekend?**

**-I will go with you then… but the same, If I have important things to do, you will go with me… Anyway eventually you and all your sisters and cousins will have to go to visit our clan.  That is a given, Sophia…you can´t escape from your past and your origins…**

**-They said you should be with Maria…**

**She tried to put a pretext to say no.**

**-It could be… but Skarpsvard fell in love with her that night, I saw them together then and watching them now, I am sure. Do you know that opposites attract each other?, That is why she needs him… and I want you… not her…**

**-And what would happen if besides me would be another fractal or two?...- She said very afraid realizing  the big trouble they were in.**

**-I would choose you anyway.**

**He said with certainty.**

**-I´ve never been in a relationship Gabriel… So… I don´t know how to have a healthy relationship with a man.  This will be a disaster and you will regret and later we won´t be able to be even good friends….**

**-Do you want to break my heart?**

**He tried to find out the truth looking through her eyes**

**-Of course not! I never want to do that…  
**

**-Do you think my presence in your life and the life of your sisters would threaten you all?**

**He arched an eyebrow staring at her.**

**-I don´t think so, but keep in mind I don´t trust entirely in anyone… and you won´t be the exception.**

**-Did you ever try to let someone in?**

**Gabriel took her hand in his, kissing it.**

**-Kinda…but it didn´t work…**

**-Why?**

**-He was a far cousin of Lizzie, living with us since we were teenagers… Ezra was in love with Maria, but Maria always wanted to be a nun…I always liked him, so when he asked me to try it, I was a fool and I accepted to give him a chance, but I was so afraid to be hurt… that I pushed him away not giving to him what he wanted for real…we only end up hurting each other as I´ve told you it would…**

**She told him afraid that would happen with them.**

**-Are you sad? Did you have sex?**

**-No, I am not sad, just accepting a fact of my past, a mistake, because I hurt him more than he did to me… No we not even kissed, but we did other things without touching each other.**

**-What things?-He asked approaching her face, still caressing her hair.**

**-Things I regret, because those things chained his heart to where he shouldn’t chain it. I don’t want to talk about it with you…**

**-But you should, because if he is part of your family I need to know what happened…to avoid a future problem.**

**-I am  feeling weird... a bit drunk Gabriel…**

**She confessed unaware she had been drugged as Gabriel and te rest of the men.**

**-Tell me, please I want to understand you…**

** **

**-Only Lizzie and Vanessa know about this… Just don´t judge me, because often I don´t like what I think about myself for hurting him that way…**

**She said embarrassed.**

**\- We all used to go to places with water, beaches,  rivers or lakes, solitary places without any people, and to be naked in the water. Harry, his brother was gay so, for us all that was normal. One day we went to a river. I was tired of being in the water and I came back to where I left my clothes and to eat some fruit salad**

**She closed her eyes to remember and to avoid to watch him staring at her.**

**-He always loved Elizabeth as a sister because they grew up together too, but since they were very young, Ezra came to our lives, later when we were teenagers, but as we saw Lizzie treating him as a brother and he was often protecting us, we always saw him as a brother too, but he fell for Maria, and Maria rejected him.  That day I was so tired that I just threw myself naked over the blanket eating some oranges.**

**Then I saw him, over a branch of the three, naked as us and masturbating watching me…**

**She confessed blushing embarrased.**

**-Of course he was going to do that… I wouldn´t blame him… Was he older than you? – He touched her arm up and down slightly with his index.**

**-Yes, three years more or less I can´t remember exactly. I was scared when he came down from the three, and I guess I was excited too, I had a crush on him… I was not envy of Maria, In fact I adviced her to accept him to see him happy, but she didn’t want to do it…**

**He asked me if I would do something to make him happy, and I was half innocent and half a fool, because I´ve spent half of my time with the group but half of that time also with an aunt in another place and other… people who were living like in a convent…**

**-A convent? – He asked amazed**

**-Yes, half of my first years I was traveling back and forth, I had to learn… to do some things with them… That was the first days of the summer I went to live definitively with Liz and father and my sisters…to complete my training.**

**I was so stupid….  that I said yes. He told me to lie again over the blanket, and let him watch me, that I should put my fingers inside my sex and massage it in circles… That he would feel a lot of pleasure just watching me…**

**-Ohh…. Sophia….**

**He looked at her starting to burn.**

**-The nuns never talked with us about sex, and Sam even he was on charge of us, he was not going to do it.**

**-So did you do  it for him?**

**Gabriel kept sliding his index by her arm, smelling her, looking at her closed eyes, as she was feeling relaxed with his finger caressing her, and he was feeling more and more excited picturing her naked and masturbating in his mind.**

**-Yes I did, and he asked me to watch him rubbing himself, then I felt for the first time the electricity going through my veins and I exploded, making him explode too. But I was so focused in my own pleasure that I didn´t realize that was a very dangerous game…**

**-Did he touch you… ever?**

**He asked staring at her face and her body, aroused.**

**-No… I didn’t let him. We not even kissed… The trouble was, he asked me to keep it as a secret between us. Of course my other sisters had more malice than I did at that time… and he wouldn’t be able to charm and fool them in the way he did with me, because my sisters were closer with Nicole and Vanessa, and they had more malice and I was closer with Maria, Elizabeth and Mariana, other naive stupids like I was but even with that, they wouldn´t fall in Ezra´s game, because simply… they never saw him as a man, and I did….after that experience I`ve changed a lot…**

**-He took advantage of you, Sophia…**

**Gabriel said angry and excited thinking about what she did for Ezra.**

**-Probably, he did… probably deep inside I knew it and  I let him do it… he didn´t force me… and the worse part is that he found his punishment in his mistake…**

**-I can imagine… he fell in love with you, and he became addicted to be watching you…**

**He sighed.**

**-Yes… we didn’t have too many opportunities to do it because we were always surrounded by people, so we did it for just a few occasions… He didn´t dare to kiss me because I didn’t let him do it… I didn´t want to get more emotionally attached to him.. even I wanted to kiss him too, to kiss him would meant to be officially a couple and tell our dad about it, and I was too afraid to do it because Sam had plans for me….and I didn’t want to disappoint him.**

**One day Ezra finally asked me to let him touch me and to touch him, to make it official… and I was going to say yes but Vanessa appeared in the attic… She is very violent as Demiane, but Demiane thinks more carefully before to act, Vanessa doesn´t, she is more visceral.**

**So Vanessa got mad at him, beat his ass, and told me he was taking advantage of my ignorance, that he was screwing older women before and after we started our… “relationship” and he kept being involved with older women that summer (six months after I arrived there) when I left to visit the convent… So I broke up with him…He always denied it, he said he stopped doing that when we started doing our... thing but I didn´t believe it... as Vanessa swear to me she saw him with one of those women that summer.  
**

**-And you never trusted in any other man after that…- He shook his head.**

**-Something like that…-She laughed mocking herself- I am pathetic and ridiculous… I know…**

**She opened her eyes and then she realized he was not laughing but watching her very seriously with a deep desire hardly contained, not just his index but the whole palm of his hand was caressing her arm and with his face to centimeters of hers.**

**-Are you a virgin, then?**

**He kissed softly her cheek, next to her neck, making her tremble, and she didn’t dare to answer.**

**-I will take it as a yes- He smiled with tenderness and kissed her mouth again, just her lips, sucking them, biting and licking them, provoking and  turning her on, he hugged her and rolled her body to put Sophia above his body.**

**She couldn’t control herself, the drug that Herr Schmidt put In her beverages was weakening her control over herself, and she kissed him back, feeling an invasion of pleasure tasting  his mouth and with his strong arms hugging her, she could feel him growing harder beneath, and and Sophia did what she used to do over some pillows at night, she started rubbing herself over his body.**

**-Ohhhh….Sophia…**

**His first deep moan drove her crazy.**

**-I think I am drunk- She told him – I drank too much wine… -She tried to move off from him but he didn´t let her and hugged her tightly.**

**-You can´t do this to me, Sophia…-He kissed her ear, making her moan- you can´t provoke me this way and then just leave me… we have crossed the line and we can`t go back again…**

**-Ahhhhhh… stop, this is not going to end up well for any of us…Ahhhh…**

**She replied but he licked inside her ear making her scream.**

**-I´ve told you I am drunk, let me go…- She looked in his blue eyes – usually I can drink more without getting drunk but today I really….. ahhhhh….. feel so drunk…**

**-Do we have a deal?**

**He kissed her ear again, caressing her big derriere.**

**-I can´t negotiate anything… ahhhh…. When I am drunk…. Ohhhh…. I will forget everything for tomorrow…always happ…. ahhhh**

**-But if you don´t do it now, and you come back there single, they will assume they can take you Sophia…**

**He answered lost in her scent sucking her neck.**

**-Ahhh… Not fair… ohhhh… I am drunk Gabriel...**

**-Answer, do we have a deal or not….- He put his hands below her skirt, caressing the skin of her butt below her underwear.  
**

**-We will see…Ahhh…- She moaned when he pressed her butt against his hardness hurting her sex with it and  sliding his hand inside her underwear to caress her sex - You shouldn’t touch me Ahhhh in… this way…. It burns… ahhh…Gabriel… It burns…**

**She moaned breathless.**

**-Answer me, Sophia…- He introduced two fingers inside her folds to caress her sex externally, and he made her scream and cry when she felt them against her throbbing clit.**

**-Ahhhh…. No… stop…. It burns….ohhhh - She started crying shaking her body –nooo… stop…- She tried to move but he pressed her body harder against his body.**

**-Why to stop if you like it, Sophia…. Because… do you like it, angel?-Gabriel kissed her ear again and she look at his eyes and she found a deep sweetness and desire.**

**-Yes I do… But I can´t Gabr… ahhhhh…. Stop it please….ahhhh…**

**She begged in vain, the pleasure he was giving to her was hypnotizing her and weakening her little control.**

**-Why? You can´t, what is stopping you to feel pleasure with me? He stopped his hand and looked at her eyes.**

**-I´ve made a promise. I can´t do this Gabriel, please don´t provoke me more. –She said still crying of pleasure and shaking.**

**-Not before marriage? Ann made the same promise, to keep all her suitors at a distance… she agreed to help the other clans as my brother did donating her ovules, to create some peace… they were married  and their happiness just lasted for a short time…**

**Sophia… life is short….I think I am somewhat drunk too- Gabriel told her looking at her eyes and caressing her face and her sex, making her keep trembling and cry again.**

**-Stop Gabriel…**

**-Let´s get married…right now… Reverend Salvatore is with Frau Hertz Barater, upstairs in the suites…**

**She tried to move away from him, but he kept her in his arms, kissing her neck again.**

**-First engaged, now you want to marry me, just like that? I´m too drunk Gabriel, I better go to sleep…**

**-No, they must be waiting for you...Sophia, you can´t expose yourself in this way, if you don’t want to be with Reinhardt… I know you want to be with me? Don´t you?**

**He whispered in her ear, drugged too, rushing and enjoying having his obsession in his arms at last.**

**-Gabriel I am horny, you are provoking me, of course I want you but also I am drunk so, we have to wait…**

**-You provoked me first with your story…**

**Gabriel  put her on her back on the bed, and he kissed her passionately again sucking her tongue and making her feel deeply covered, her soul, her broken heart and her lonely spirit were so warmed by his essence. He was lost in her as a predator tasting his prey, with his fingers sunk in her sex, he knew she was the one he was waiting for.**

**The same blood was running through their veins igniting them,  and he was not going to let her go, when she admitted she wanted him instead Reinhardt, she sealed her path with him.**

**One of the things Reddington and he shared always was their determination. That was the way they achieved their success. Gabriel was drugged and acting impulsively like the others the past night, but not doing anything he wouldn’t do anyway.**

**Sophia was feeling really drunk, alcohol was never good with her system,  and the drug was really kicking hard in her organism vanishing all her barriers and inhibitions.**

**She was trembling of desire and her fierce logic was missing. He was kissing her and she was kissing him and both were burning as they never did before. They were not aware they were playing dangerously thinking they could get what they wanted and not to be burnt to their roots.**

**Gabriel thought it would be easier to get her heart, provoking her too, and compromising her with him, not just to protect her but to keep her with him and to avoid the possibility to lose her.**

**He never imagined how a profound obsession can turn a kind person into a beast and what it could make to a heart to be able to do to keep the subject of their obsession with them.  
**

**Human beings and Obsessions were a dangerous combination, igniting a soul and burn it forever, provoking  the most unbelievable thoughts and actions and decisions, and of course the most unexpected consequences.  All those men were the kind of obsessive men able to do whatever to accomplish and keep their obsession as a reality in their lives.**

**Sophia thought it would be easier to  protect herself but over anything to protect her family from the others accepting a man   that had  more power than the others, a man that she really liked and that she wrongly thought she would be able to control  through passion, once he promised to let her do whatever she needed to do, without realizing that their passion was going to be precisely their perdition, as they didn’t want to accept their true feelings and they preferred to think it was just desire and that being aware of it was going to save them of the same love`s turbulence that Reddignton and Elizabeth were going through.**

**Most of Elizabeth`s cousins and Reddington`s friends, with them included, all of them were wrong thinking that being impulsive (as Elizabeth was doing) rational or using strategies, making deals, love at first sight, desire, passion, whatever they would allow to rule their behavior and their relationships could give them control over their feelings  and reactions, and the outcome of their unions.**

**Without being aware that If something was certain in  life was the fact that love can`t be controlled, programmed, avoided, or measured in convenient portions.**

**Reddigton`s plan to try to find a solution to the danger Elizabeth and all his new family was going through would be then entirely necessary that night.**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

 

_“Be leery of silence._

_It doesn't mean you won the argument._

_Often, people are just busy reloading their guns.”_

_― Shannon L. Alder_

 

**The deal .**

 

**Skarpsvard kept the Austrians and the Roths in Raymond`s room,  Herr Schmidt kept giving them a drug in the beverages but with a  stronger  dose and combination now, when they moved to Raymond`s room, to the extent that one hour after that, they were deeply sleeping in the couches.**

**Then, the plan Reddington had to elaborate to protect Elizabeth, her family and the alliance he had made with his friends started.**

**The butler knocked in the door calling Gabriel just when he was again kissing Sophia and caressing her breasts under her sweater.**

**-Kevalier Von Grimmelshousen Mc Dougall, the service will be at the suites- Herr Schmidt warned him through the door.**

**-We will be there in some minutes.**

**Gabriel yelled and again he pressed her clit with his fingers**

**-I`ve told you that burns.. ahhh… stop it please…**

**-You are burning me so deep too, angel…**

**-… Ahhh. You like to see me crying…stop…**

**-You like it, Sophia… I need you… - He kept touching her.  
**

**-…I do… but it burns.. I can`t hold more….**

**-I would take you right now angel…- He showed her his teeth and his tongue with a contained gesture of savagery - you have me so excited, that even against  your will I would penetrate you very hard to break you for the first time, feeling your blood…Sophia… if weren`t for the fact you haven`t been touched before at all, and you made a vow, I would do it right now...**

**Gabriel threatened her with his voice like the roar of  a lion, she knew he was telling the truth, and his words scared her too much as to try to escape, but he was on top of her, he was heavier than Sophia and she couldn’t move.**

**-Gabriel you are scaring me a lot…**

**-I am sorry Sophia… you are driving me insane… I can`t hold myself anymore either…. Perhaps I am too drunk too…It will be better if we follow Reddington`s plan, because really… I can`t control myself  around you… you turn on my most low and basic instincts…. anyway we have to go upstairs… Are you going to be my wife, Sophia?**

**He stared at her asking afraid of her answer.**

**-If you promise to keep the same deal we made before ok, because I can`t contain the desire I feel for you, and I don`t want to break my promise.**

**-I will keep my word if you keep yours.**

**-Ok, let`s do this thang!…**

**She smiled deciding somewhat impulsively and dominated by desire, drunk and mainly because she was drugged and still deeply scared  of being taking for someone she wouldn`t have the chance to choose, trying to get courage to do what she knew she had to do, to protect herself.**

**Gabriel laughed sincerely and profoundly happy, hugging her and kissing her lips.**

**Both sighed and standing up, he lifted her by her hand, and they went to the bathroom to accommodate their clothes. Sophia washed her face. And put some lipstick on her.**

**-What is Reddington`s plan?**

**She watched at his reflection on the mirror when he was staring at her lips being covered by the lipstick.**

**-To stop them for some hours… they must be drugged by now.**

**-Oh my god!**

**-Sophia we have to go upstairs to make our deals and sign them in front of Reverend Salvatore, to protect the clan and all of you. Skarpsvard thought about doing this too before, but Reddington was the one with the idea to stop the Roths and the others locking them out to do this at peace and probably it was Herr Schmidt the one with the idea to drug them… and the executioner of the order…He has a peculiar way to see justice and to “fix delicate situations”…**

**-Men… I will never get you…**

**-Don`t tell him I suspect he did it… you could offend him and believe me you won`t want to upset him…**

**-Why not?**

**-Long story, let`s go…**

**-Shit! Gabriel you left all my neck marked with your teeth… she told to him upset watching now at her reflection in the mirror.**

**-Because you are mine...**

**He declared lighting a cigar, kissing her lips and walking grabbing her by the waist.**

**- _"That`s what you think…"_**

**Sophia thought for herself, laughing inside.**

 

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

****

 

_“Take someone who doesn't keep score,_

_who's not looking to be richer, or afraid of losing,_

_who has not the slightest interest even_

_in his own personality: he's free.”_

_― Jalaluddin Rumi_

 

**Mira had to  said good bye.**

 

**2 weeks earlier**

**Sophie Miroslava arrived very tired to her home. It was the last day she worked at the little community`s school. The last children were registered in the school the Mexican government set finally after many years not having one  in that very small and far away town.**

**She was looking for a job teaching the last months, as she knew that would happen but without success. The only ones she could get were very far away and extremely bad paid, she would need to move to live at the city as to do it.**

**The bakery was keeping them busy, but despite she was trying to get more sales it was not enough. Her aunt was doing her best and Julia too, but the crisis at  her country and her town was not easy to deal with, they were barely supporting themselves. She walked to his room and read Elizabeth`s email.**

**Miroslava sighed and drank a glass of water,  then answered the mail.**

_Lizzie:_

_The situation here is really bad, you know since grandma Rosa past away things haven`t been the same… so I will accept your invitation. I don`t know if Aunt Rosa and Julia would accept but I will. I am going to send the data to your friend Samar and tonight I will talk with my family. If they don`t want to go at least I will be able to send them some money. And by the way, thanks. I am going to accept the money you sent to us because really we are very broke this month. Kisses: Sophie Miroslava Grimaldo Snow._

 

 

_ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Miroslava sat in the plane nervous. She never had traveled before in a plane, neither in a helicopter as she had to travel from her town with Samar to the next city with an airport.  It was the last part of the travel from the capital of her country to their destination, in the private plane of Samar`s father. Samar smiled to her knowing she was intimidated and somehow scared of leaving her country.**

**-Don`t be nervous and if  you are tired just adjust the seat and sleep for a while. I have to fill some reports for my father and his company. It was great that your father helped  you to renovate your passport and visa, not so many years ago, and don`t worry about your family we will fix the renovation of their papers soon, if they want to join you.**

**Mira nodded. She closed her eyes. That plane and all around was a luxury she was not used to watch. She sighed and tried to sleep.**

**When they arrived to the airport many hours later, A helicopter  was waiting to transport them to the first train station, the one out of the state. Unfortunately when they arrived the Sunday`s afternoon, just when the last wagon of the train was still open,  Samar received an urgent call from her father and told Miroslava she had to leave her and go back to the city.**

**Samar also told her to use the card she gave to her with some codes and numbers written if someone would ask about her authorization number  and if there was any trouble to say that Herr Anton Mc Farland was the responsible for her authorization, someone would be waiting for them at the train station with the name Navabi in a sign.**

**Samar`s last recommendation was to leave the train at the Roth`s lands, to report herself first with her employers, and the next day she could travel to visit Elizabeth at the hospital. She gave to Sophie Miroslava one of her coats and gloves aware of the harsh weather and the one she was using wasn´t  enough, but knowing Mira wouldn´t ask for help, and ran with her security team to the helicopter.**

**A very scared Miroslava sat and covered her head with the hood of the coat. She had a short white  handkerchief over her hair, as a little veil. She traveled just with a suitcase and a backpack. The extreme luxury of the train was something amazing for her too.**

**People from several races who belonged to the clans or were members by association and also belonged to the pantheist beliefs of the clans were traveling in the train all polite and nice to each other.**

**A very elegant Asian old lady and her grand daughters sat next to her. She was glaad she was wearing the warm long  brown coat Samar gave her because her old white jeans and sweater were not enough to warm her even she was wearing her good black boots.**

**The old lady was not feeling well, they had lost their wagon as couldn´t make it on time because the rush of the announced storm, and one of her grand daughters asked her if she would cede her the full seat for her grandma to lie down on the seats and to seat in another place and she agreed.**

**She walked to find another seat but all were occupied, the only free ones were in one of the special cabins, so Mira   sat in the only empty one that was not locked. She was not aware it belonged to a family and she was sleeping inside when the train was derailed.**

**She was unconscious when the rescue team arrived, and as she saved her train ticket in her backpack next to her, they took her suitcase with the things of the Komamoto ladies (an important japanese clan)  to the nearest community at the south as the rest of the passengers. The paramedics and the security team were sending the passengers through the underground tunnels to their destination and only the injured to the hospital.**

 

**When they found her in that private cabin they assumed she was a guest or a member of the Lichtenberg family and as they found the silver card of Herr Anton Mc Farland inside her backpack with authorization numbers they were not able to check due to the lack of internet signal with the exterior, therefore they decided to send her to Lichten (lights) lands.**

 

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

** **

 

_“Insecure people only eclipse your sun_

_because they’re jealous of your daylight_

_and tired of their dark, starless nights.”_

_― Shannon L. Alder_

 

 

**The young Ray and the first night at the pub.**

**Part I**

 

**Reddington took the keys of the van and sitting in front of the wheel after listening Gabriel`s instructions, drove the vehicle out of the school. It was not long until he found the little town and the pub in a corner,  when Skarpsvard suddenly got angry .**

**-Fucking Dieder!... the Roths and the Braxtons are there… They stole Mr. Collins van this time…**

**-Forget about it, don`t let it spoil the night!...**

**Gabriel  laughed and opened the door to go into the pub with all the others. The music from the end of the seventies and start of the eighties  was somewhat loud and the place was full except for their table where Melissa, Karina, Kristina, and Bibi were waiting for them.**

**-Mr. Sweeney! A full round of beer and a soda for Reddington!- Caul asked to the old fat man.**

**-The others are underage, Caul…**

**-I know but… you know our limit, Mr. Sweeney… besides, you are serving beer too to the group of the Roths and the Braxtons… you know whatever happens Gabriel won`t let you down….Reddington is our man tonight – He hit Raymond`s chest to introduce him to the owner of the pub.**

**-Oh right… special price for the risk…**

**Mr. Sweeney said making a deal. He was sure if something happened the families of the boys would protect him, but if the pub get closed for a day at least that would mean a day of work lost.**

**-Whatever, you know money is not the trouble, Gabriel  asked for dinner too, so please start preparing it!**

**-Brandon! The order of Grimmelshousen!**

**Mr.Sweeney yelled to his nephew who was cooking inside the kitchen.**

**Reddinton sat on the stools watching his new classmates to interact with the girls, he saw Gabriel pointing at him  and the girls waved their hands and smiled to him,  he just lifted his chin and smiled.**

** **

**Bibi**

 

**Bibi was very pretty same as Melissa but slimmer, nevertheless Melissa`s face was more sweet and beautiful and it was the one that really got his attention but, he didn`t want to be in the middle of the way of Skarpsvard who was “trying his luck” sitting next to her.**

**Raymond got his soda with ice and walked to the table.**

**-Hey – Ray smiled to Bibi.**

**-Hi, there… so are you the new pet?…Reddington…- She smiled back flirty.**

**-I am not a pet, but the driver…**

**Raymond accommodated his fedora and loosened his tie.**

**-Do you always dress like this?**

**Karina mocked him as the others were wearing just formal pants and sweaters.**

**-Yeah… my grandpa told me always keep my personal style…-Raymond explained proud of his white suit and vest, the best one he had. He spent all his savings included the money his grandfather left him in suits matching the fedoras he inherited from him. Four complete suits, four fedoras.**

** **

**Fanny.**

 

**-Could be… but your clothes are cheap… - Fanny appeared behind and looked him from head to toes – The only expensive item is your hat…- She let her poison fall over him with her condescending tone of voice.**

**Very long auburn hair with blue eyes, Fanny Ward was the most beautiful girl in the entire pub and probably in the entire town, her beauty was dazzlling. Sixteen years old, high heels brand blue jeans and a whool red sweater with a cleavage.**

**Raymond was confused, he was strongly attracted to her beauty but his pride and feelings were hurt.**

**-Your sweater is not a designer`s item either, Cruella de Vil… - He turned on a cigar laughing for her outraged face.**

**-Oh... oh…-Devry laughed... – Careful Ray… you put a nickname then you get one… that´s the rule...  
**

**-Exactly…- Fanny gave Raymond her most seductive smile approaching his face – So, guessing for your cheap clothes, your accent… and under the orders of  the others…driving the janitor`s van… I guess you could be then “Janitor boy”…**

**-“The concierge”, darling… let`s say it in French… sounds more classy…. But at least I am authentic… while you pretend to be something you are not… those old fashioned  heels even from a brand… one size bigger… and really ugly, by the way…did you stole them from your mom`s closet? Perhaps she is the one who needs to upgrade her sense of style…**

**Now was Raymond`s turn to humiliate her and hurt her feelings.**

**Furious, Fanny threw her soda on his face and left the table after insulting him with her “Asshole” scream that could be heard in the whole pub.**

**Raymond laughed, cleaning his face with his italian handkerchief, together with Volkertsen and Skarpsvard but the girls looked at Ray upset.**

**-What? She started it…**

**Reddington defended himself.**

**-Come on, Mel…he is right!…**

**Skarpsvard looked at her confused.**

** **

**Melissa Sweeney.**

 

**-Those are her mom`s heels… she died when she was 8 years old… she was a ballerina and her things specially her heels,  are a treasure for her… so yeah… you were an asshole Reddington…even if that was not your intention…**

**Mel put a hand on his shoulder to minimize the weight of the insult, but looked at his eyes directly to try to make him understand how deeply she hurt Fanny`s feelings.**

**-Ups… didn`t know…**

**Raymond didn`t give importance to her comment, and Melissa, upset asked him to move  his chair to pass to go after Fanny.**

**He saw her hugging Fanny now at another table where the Braxtons were playing chess with a timer, the one losing the game should pay for the beer.**

**-You really screwed it…**

**Karina warned Raymond. She was blonde with green eyes and very thin and petite.**

**-Let`s dance…**

**Caul extended his hand to her and she accepted it.**

**-Wanna dance?**

**Bibi asked to Skarpsvard, flirty.**

**-No thanks...**

**Skarpsvard answered as always very direct, cold and honest with any women who tried to hit on him and he was not interested in. Given his extremely selective taste, not many would awake his interest, and most of them rejected him for several reasons like his temper, aggressiveness, possessiveness and controlling behavior, hence his troubles in the future despite his good looks and money to get involved intimately with women.**

**-What about you, Gabriel?- She put a hand on his leg.**

**-Thanks, but I am hungry… and waiting for the dinner…**

**Gabriel replied taking a piece of bread on his mouth as he didn`t want to reject her so directly.**

**-Kristina…you look amazing tonight…-Devry caressed her hair -  New perfume?**

**-Yeah… thanks Greg…- She gave him a smirk, feeling flattered.**

**-I love that song… I am dying to dance it with you, beautiful….**

**-Ok – She jumped from her seat and took his hand to go the dance floor.**

**Skarpsvard started eating as soon as Brandon sent the Flæskesteg same as Gabriel and Volkertsen, Bibi stood up and walked to smoke taking the emergency exit next to the bathrooms and Raymond followed her.**

**Bibi was wearing a red tight minidress, a denim jacket and black leggings. She turned on a cigar and sat down over the steps of the external stairs of the pub.**

**Raymond opened the door, with a coke in his hands and gave it to her, smiling and sitting next to Bibi.**

**-Thanks Ray…- She smiled back to him.**

**-Don`t let them ruin that beautiful smile, Bibi…**

**Raymond told her, with a flirty smile.**

**-So…what`s your story American boy?**

**She crossed her legs flirty too  but still sad.**

**-My parents got bored of dealing with me and sent me here… - He took her cigar from her hands and gave it a smoke. - Do you like Skarpsvard?**

**-Yes…. You are handsome too… but… sorry for saying it… as Fanny pointed… you don`t come from money…- She raised an eyebrow.**

**-No, I don`t “come from money” babe… but from my mom… and if what you meant to say is that I don`t belong to a wealthy family as they do… you are right… I got a scholarship and that`s why I am here…**

**He laughed admiring her legs.**

**-You have really good luck…**

**She stared at his eyes.**

**-Good luck… bad luck… it`s a fifty/fifty… and it depends on interpretation… I didn`t want to come here…**

**Raymond sighed feeling down, the decision of his parents to send him there made him feel unwanted.**

**-You`ll never know… what if this is the best that could happen to you?... I would like to have your same opportunity… but… to get something like that you have to be very smart… and… let`s say school is not my thing… If weren`t for Melissa`s help…**

**-Then you are lucky to have her as friend…**

**-I do… so… are you a genius too, as the others?**

**Bibi asked drinking the soda.**

**-Nah… that`s what school says but… a high IQ doesn’t mean everything… emotional intelligence on the other hand, does… and that is the hardest to acquire… not always but often high IQ takes a portion of the other…**

**-Tell that to Skarpsvard… Thanks god you are not an arrogant asshole…- She laughed – I don`t think to have that  emotional intelligence you talk about either, but I am pretty… I hope that would help me through life…to get out of this sheep`s town...**

**Bibi answered sighing.**

**-It will… but depends on how well you will play your cards… you know… money, power, beauty and brains… the four forces to “dominate the world”… Some don`t have the “luck” to have any of them…**

**Raymond offered another cigar to her. Bibi accepted and looked at him from head to shoes.**

**-So… if you don`t have a family`s fortune waiting for you, what are your plans for your future then?**

**She offered her soda to him.**

**-I don`t know… I will see when it happens… sometimes we plan too much for the future and then… nothing happens as we wanted… I prefer to wait for the opportunity to appear… then… I will take it…**

**Raymond drank from the soda and lighted another cigar.**

**-I am doing the same…- She confessed.**

**-With them? You are losing your time… Those snobs will never give you what you really want…**

**He laughed again cynically shaking his head tilted to the right.**

**-And do you know what I really want?  what is it then?**

**Bibi was curious and astonished.**

**\- What everybody wants, through beauty, money, power and brains Bibi…**

**-And what is that, Mr. Reddington?**

**She laughed thinking it was a pity he didn`t have the same power and money than his friends, because beauty and brains, that was for sure.**

**-A little bit of respect, Bibi… we all want to feel we are special, important and appreciated by the others…**

**Raymond grabbed her hand in his hand and kissing it he took off his hat in front of her and helping Bibi to stand up, he offered  her his arm.**

**-Shall we dance?**

**Reddington dared to invite her, “trying his luck”.**

**-Sure!**

**Bibi smiled and walked in the pub again hanging from his arm.**

 

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

 

 

_“Games give you a chance to excel,_

_and if you're playing in good company_

_you don't even mind if you lose_

_because you had the enjoyment_

_of the company during the course of the game.”_

_**― Gary Gygax**_

 

**Nobody told us heaven exists.**

_Monday 11 th December morning_

**When Miroslava awoke it was Monday 4:30 am and a group of people was looking at her with curiosity in a very elegant mansion. It was a big scandal when the alarm of the underground tunnel sound and they had to awake and go to the basement to receive the paramedics. They left her in one of the couches of the living room, near to the chimney with her backpack and her boots in  a bag,  and the card of Mc. Farland.**

**The old lady didn’t dare to deny them  she was a guest of her family when she saw her face, and made a signal to her brother to shut up. The paramedics told them she was well, just a slight concussion, and she would awake any minute.  A red haired beautiful woman close to her 30`s looked inside her things in the backpack.**

**-Show some respect Debrah!**

**Margaret Lichtenberg ordered to her upset.**

**-I don`t care...**

**She replied and putting her bag upside down on a table two photographs fell from a poetry book in spanish.**

**Debrah showed the pictures to the others, the first one Miroslava and Elizabeth when they were five years old barefoot, their clothes, legs and arms full of mud, with their tongue out,  hugging each other over Sam`s truck. In the second photograph  Elizabeth, Sam,  Miroslava and Julia were  with her mom, Rosita at her bakery with a birthday`s cake. The pic was dated December 2013.**

**A tall man with blue eyes and golden redish hair in a black robe came downstairs.**

**-What is happening Aunt Maggie?**

**-You won`t believe this, the paramedics brought someone here through the tunnel…We found a Marie fractal with a photo of a Masha variation… - The old man and patriarch of the Lichtenberg house answered.**

**-This is a fucking miracle!- Debrah lighted a cigar.**

.

Debrah Lichtemberg

Margaret Lichtemberg

 

Adrian Lichtemberg

Randall Lichtemberg

 

 Mira

 

**-No, it’s not… mother nature, Adrian… is always wiser…**

**Miroslava opened her eyes and saw all those people looking at her, talking in a foreign language.**

**-Where am I?**

**She asked confused looking at the aunt Margaret.**

**-You are safe, at the Lichtenberg house dear. What is your name?**

**-Sophie… Miroslava. Are this the Roths lands?**

**-No, dear, this are the Lichten lands… Where are you from?**

**The old Randall Lichtenberg helped her to seat in the couch.**

**She was still confused rubbing her eyes struggling to awake entirely. She saw her things spilled over the coffee table.**

**-I am from Mexico, I have my documents in my suitcase.**

**-There is no suitcase, just the backpack, probably they will send later your things... Who is this blonde girl? – Debrah pointed to Elizabeth in the pic.**

**-My sister Lizzie… What happened? I should be in the Roths lands, some people were going to pick me there, are you those people?**

**She observed them worried.**

**-No… But to be able to help you, we need to ask you some questions… - Randall sat next to her – Who sent you to the Red`s Olives lands? Why do you have authorization numbers in a Mc Farland silver card?**

**-Samar Navabi brought me here, she is friends with my sister Elizabeth, they told me they got a job for me here, in the Roths lands, and that if there was a problem I should show the card and say the authorization came from Herr Anton Mc Farland.**

**-Are your parents alive?**

**Margaret kept asking her.**

**-No, I am an orphan, can you help me to travel to the Roths lands? I have to let my employers know I am here for the job. I don`t want them to think I am irresponsible. I really need this job…**

**She was now worried about losing her work just arriving to that place.**

**-There is a severe snow storm out there, Miroslava… you have to stay here until is cleared. The communications stopped there is no internet, just the internal local nets of every community but it`s failing often too due to the storm… Where is Elizabeth?**

**Randall insisted.**

**-Can you at least to communicate with the Rothshertz family and let them know I arrived here? Elizabeth had an accident last week the day of her wedding, and she is at the Olive`s town`s hospital. Samar told me I could visit her after reporting myself with the family where I am going to work...**

**Mira picked up all her humble things in her backpack, ashamed they were exposed to other people. Debrah was smelling a bottle of her fragrance, a simple one with roses, strawberries  and honey scent.**

**-Debrah, give her back her things...**

**Margaret was upset with her, but more than that, upset to know a fractal of Masha was near, married, and they not even had a clue about it, but happy that the fractal of Marie was in front of them.**

**Miroslava was scared of the way that people was looking at her. Adrian was hidden among the shadows looking at her.**

**-You all are scaring the girl…- Margaret put a hand on her shoulder - Please forgive us... there was a…. relative we had long time ago… and you look very similar than her… Marie was her name… that`s why we are surprised to see you, but we are very happy to have you in our house. Please feel welcomed here, and don`t worry as soon as it could be possible, we will communicate with… Mc Farland first and then with the Rothshertz family.**

**There is no hurry anyway the snow storm won`t allow us to travel or do anything rather than to stay at home Sophie… All the streets and the roads are covered by snow… I can imagine you are hungry, Do you want  some coffee? Let`s go to the kitchen, and please tell me more about your family… -The old woman took her hand with sweetness, trying to control her impulse to hug her.**

**Miroslava left the coat over the couch even if she felt intimidated for the level of elegance in that place. Her humble clothes didn’t match with all that or the quality of her boots, but the house was enough warm as to keep wearing the coat.  She took it off and left it over the arm of the couch, showing her cheap jeans and sweater.  
**

**-Why do you have that in your hair? Is that a fashion where you live?**

**Debrah smiled trying to bond with her and walking with the rest of them to the kitchen where Margaret started to prepare some coffee. Their butler was on a travel with her father and they had to manage by their own until the storm would pass and the professionals of cleaning would be able to travel to provide them the service.**

**\- I am a nun…- Miroslava said shocking them completely.**

**-Really? Like a catholic nun?- Debrah opened her jaw incredulous.**

**-No, like a pantheist nun…- Mira explained as Samar told her that in that place people were used to share pantheist beliefs and she could be open about it, not like in her country where many people wouldn`t understand it.**

**-That`s…. cool! – Debrah smiled to her but with a smirk to Margaret and a pouting mocking face for Adrian.**

**Margaret prepared the coffee and Debrah brought the box with pastries to serve them in a tray. There was a special calm and a strange air around that morning while they could watch the snow falling though one of the windows which isolating panels were transparent. The place was harmoniously beautiful and full of luxuries. Miroslava thought “perhaps that is how a snowy Christmas`s dream looks like”**

**Miroslava was eating one of the cookies looking through the window amazed,  when she saw the man with blue eyes staring at her.**

**-We can offer you a job here too, if you want to stay in the Lichten Lands- He approached her – Whatever the Rothshertz`s contract  would give you, we can offer you much more…**

**Adrian offered.**

**-Thank you but I already signed some papers, and they would be open to bring my aunt Rosa and my cousin Julia too, if they decide to come later… besides it would be disrespectful to change my mind after they hired me…**

**Miroslava rejected his proposal trying to understand why all the interest.**

**-We can bring them too, and offer you more benefits than those you were going to get from the Rothshertz, do you know them? Did you talk with them?**

**The old Randall started cooking some benedict eggs with bacon over English muffins with butter.**

**-No,  I don`t even know them… I was told I have to take care of the children in their family. I am a kindergarden teacher. Also I can bake… My aunt Rosa has a little bakery and I learnt to do it…**

**-Nice combination, but you would be happier here, they are so… bitter… What name do you prefer to be called? Sophie? Miroslava?... I want two please!- Debrah gave her dish to her uncle – Can I help you?**

**-Yes Debrah, bring the dishes – He kissed her forehead with love. She was his niece but he loved her as his own, Debrah used to even call him “vader” (father). The people in the clans rarely had daughters the last decades.**

**-Both are ok, but usually my friends call me Soph, Mir or Mira, whatever is ok...**

**She received two tasty Benedict eggs from Randall. Despite his appereance could be pretty intimidating, and he was quite hard in the business world, with his family he was a caring and sweet man.**

**-I will call you Mira – Debrah sat next to her  – closer to the name Marie. You look identical to her… sorry if sometimes I stare at you and if you see other people in the town looking at you with curiosity that is why. Elizabeth looks like Masha… another relative of us… I think probably they hired you because of that, did she come here too for a job?**

**-Yes, she is an arts teacher in the Wild Roses Village, Samar told me she came here almost one month ago… wow this is delicious, thank you sir… - She felt comfortable now with them, she thought at first sight they would be presumptuous or snob due to their status but they were very nice with her. All were sitting on the island in the kitchen in their pajamas and robes.**

**-You are welcome, Mira. Those papers can always be arranged, because all the contracts are not signed with the name of the clans but with the name of the corporation – Randall explained serving now to his sister Margaret.**

**-Clans?- Miroslava made a gesture of surprise.**

**-I think she doesn’t know anything, vader…**

**Adrian got his cup of coffee.**

**-Families… just… here we use that word often…**

**Debrah quickly fixed the situation while the clock in the kitchen sang the six in the morning**

**-Do you have breakfast this early always?**

**Miroslava passed the milk to  Debrah**

**-When we have to awake early, yes… don`t worry with all the excitement we were not going to be able to go back to bed without eating,  if you had a concussion you have to keep awake for some hours…  with the snow storm we went to bed very early. Do you know who married your cousin?**

**-Yes, a guy named Reddington, Samar told me when we arrived to the train station. I still don’t know why I am here and not in those Roths lands.**

**-Ahhhh!….. Reddington!…- Adrian exclaimed surprised and  they looked among them.**

**-Do you know him?**

**-The paramedics found you in the familie`s cabin in the train and they thought you were one of our guests… that is why they brought you here.**

**Margaret answered first.  
**

**-He is related to our families and his Corporation is on charge of the Security of this place- Adrian explained after his aunt, receiving his breakfast from his father – When the weather will be better we will visit him, we should… congratulate him for his wedding, and you will see Elizabeth.**

**-Ok. May I have more coffee please?**

**-Of course dear, and call me Margaret – The lady served her one more cup – Do you have more family?**

**-Elizabeth told me in her last mail I have more cousins but I don`t know them. I really want to visit her at the hospital, I haven`t see her in a while and we were communicating just by mail. Besides her, my aunt Rosa and my cousin Julia but…**

**-We could go with you, to visit Reddington too… Elizabeth must be far family with us too as we think you are… - Margaret interrupted her, happy and put a hand over her hand in a caring gesture that amazed Miroslava.**

**-Me? Nah… I don`t think so… but thank you, you all are very nice with me, and this place is so beautiful.**

**-And you haven’t seen the town! Here it`s more beautiful than the Roths lands, look, I am going to show you the pics in my cellphone- Debra showed her the pictures of the town and the village.**

**-Wow!… When Samar invited me and my family to come here to work we never imagined a place so great like this, nobody told us heaven exists!**

**Miroslava shrugged and  smiled making laugh to everybody.**

**-Then stay here, work for our Corporation, we have a small school for the little children, or work in one of the offices, you speak Spanish and English, it would be easy to accommodate you in Adrian`s office or in mine… your aunt and your cousin will be well received too.  
**

**Randall tempted Miroslava again determined to keep her with his family – When I will be able to communicate with Mc Farland I can tell him to change your work contract, I assure you if you tell them you want to stay here to give your service to our clan… I mean, our family, he will make the changes without a trouble…**

**-I am sorry I don`t know what to say… I wouldn’t want to be ungrateful with the family that offered me the job first, neither with you, that are so nice with me…**

**She answered with honesty, she didn`t know she was so hungry until she started eating, and she finished all her breakfast faster than she usually would eat.**

**-Just make a test, stay here some days while the storm finishes, and then go to visit Elizabeth, if you like here, tell them you want to work with us,  and we will help you to fix everything else.**

**Margaret  intervened touching her ear discretely as a sign to her family to let her be on charge of the situation and play along with her.**

 

 &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

                                                                                 

 

_“They will hate you if you are beautiful. They will hate you if you are successful._

_They will hate you if you are right. They will hate you if you are popular._

_They will hate you when you get attention. They will hate you when people in their life like you._

_They will hate you if you worship a different version of their God. They will hate you if you are spiritual._

_They will hate you if you have courage. They will hate you if you have an opinion._

_They will hate you when people support you. They will hate you when they see you happy._

_Heck, they will hate you while they post prayers and religious quotes on Pinterest and Facebook._

_They just hate. However, remember this: They hate you because you represent something_

_they feel they don’t have. It really isn’t about you. It is about the hatred they have for themselves._

_So smile today because there is something you are doing right that has a lot of people thinking about you.”_

_― Shannon L. Alder_  

 

**The Reddington and Michelle `s solution and the similarity of the fractals  
**

**-Now that we all are in the same place- Reddington sat on a chair in Skarpsvard`s suite, where even Volkertsen was present lying on a cushioned plank, over one of the couches, when Demiane arrived, smiled at him and sat near to his feet.**

**-Where is Mariana and Holmgaard?- Demiane asked to Skarpsvard.**

**-As far as I know they awoke very late and went to work at the hospital, we are short of personal.**

**-I sent Risenberg to warn Holmgaard to keep her working far away from this area, they have still troubles to fix and I didn’t want to expose her to the greed of the Roths and Diederich.**

**Raymond explained to them.**

**-Do you think Hertzog and Herrmann are not dangerous?, you are mistaken Raymond.**

**Volkertsen gave him his opinion, after Skarpsvard told him what was happening before Demiane would arrive from bringing the few things Sophia and her had in their room.**

**-Keep her out of this until they will go away, later we can explain her.**

**Michelle indicated  to Raymond, she knew Mariana could complicate the situation.**

**-She has to come here to sign her papers, Michelle.**

**Reddington   checked the ones they had on a table with his glasses on.**

**-Raymond, trust me, if she has still troubles with Holmgaard she won`t want to sign anything, she is so damn stubborn, and thanks god, they won`t be provoked by Elizabeth, but….Mariana.. oh, she would be dynamite for them…**

**-I agree… Mariana is unconscious of the way she would affect with her behavior our plans, she can sign the papers later, Holmgaard promised me to keep her working in the geriatric area.**

**Risenberg agreed.**

**-I don`t think hiding things from her would be a good idea, Michelle…  we all can affect the plans, we have really not much control of what is happening now… I think you all are not aware of the real danger we are facing, and it is not just the Roths or Diederich and the others…**

**Reddington didn`t think hiding the situation from her would help.  
**

**-What are you talking about, Reddington?- Elizabeth asked.- those crazy men who want to take my sisters are the danger!**

**-Yes, they want one of you but they won`t hurt you, Liz… I know them… It`s wrong the way they want to fix the situation to get what they want but, there is a bigger danger… Look at what just happened to Klar… some one was able to break my security belt around her… and all the facts that brought us here Elizabeth!**

**Weird circumstances put us together, and separated us several times, not just to you and me but your cousins and all of them, random events that suddenly took us apart for years! do you want that to happen again? if not to you and me at least to your family…**

**I am a skeptical man raised atheist but I am not an idiot, and if all the evidence is showing me that for whatever reason we have been put close and far away again and again, I have to draw the logical conclusion that it could happen one more time…and I am going to avoid it at all cost. Our  lives are entangled, I can see that, what affects one, will finish affecting all …**

**I was not aware, as I am now of many facts and I won`t care about beliefs or religions or try to fight this trying to be rational I will be simply practical and right now the most practical thing to do to avoid to be separated, as you have said Skarpsvard not just to sign the engagement papers but the promise of marriage papers…**

**Later we can have that traditional wedding your clans will demand from us to fully respect our rights. The Roths and the rest are drugged for some hours now… I didn`t know they could take Elizabeth too… and I won`t allow them to do it.**

**Raymond exposed his plan determined to avoid that they could be separated again.  
**

**-She has Russian blood too – Risenberg  explained_- those clans could appear, or Diederich can claim her just as revenge for not having Maria, Sophia or Michelle… he won`t care about the blood bond with you Raymond… About this women, the friendship or the past will meant nothing for him…**

**-Do you remember – Volkertsen interrupted - the first day at the boarding school?.... Why do you think we took you in our group? Not just because there was an affinity, but because we were family too, and now we will be close family again as it should be…**

**-We have always been and we will be…- Gabriel put a hand on Raymond`s shoulder, after that he went to the bar for a wiskey.**

**-Do you want  a drink. Sophia?**

**He offered her a glass of bourbon.**

**-Perhaps I shouldn’t drink more, I had 4 cups of wine a while ago and I feel already kind of drunk…**

**-Nonsense! Four cups of wine are nothing!**

**Volkertsen laughed loud.  Despite he just awoke some minutes ago he was feeling better and happier just being there with Demiane.**

**-I think it is crazy to do things in this way.**

**Demiane finally expressed her opinion, drinking a cup of champagne that Risenberg served for her.**

**-It is crazy indeed – Elizabeth laughed too – Nevertheless I am not in the mood to be dealing with stupid wars among men. I just want to be at peace.**

**Lizzie smiled to Reddington, flirty.**

**-You can say that because you are already married to him and he has been the love of your life and your obsession, Lizzie**

**Demiane allowed Volkertsen to caress her hand, she was feeling weird with all his attentions.**

**-Well I don’t remember any of that but, anyway If I am already married to him, yeah…. should be for a reason…**

**She gave a cute smirk to Raymond, and he took her hand and kissed it.**

**-If we weren’t married already, would you marry me anyway?**

**Reddington tried to find out.**

**-I guess I would…-She shrugged- I wouldn´t have another choice, you are the hero of the family “Mr. R”**

**Lizzie caressed his hand then.**

**-That is gratitude, not love...**

**Reddington replied disappointed and somewhat hurt.**

**-Well, love has to start somewhere no? –Elizabeth took a sip of her champagne – I believe sometimes people think too much to marry someone and it doesn’t work at the end, others are madly in love and the same, and others just jump when the opportunity is there and learn to deal with each other, and often they are the ones who last happy more time together…**

**-I didn´t know you were such an optimistic!**

**Maria laughed.**

**-Perhaps not optimistic but irresponsible as always…**

**Demiane pointed.**

**-I agree with Elizabeth!- Risenberg raised his cup – We have an unique opportunity here, and we shouldn’t waste it… You haven’t said much since yesterday, Michelle…**

**-Well… I´ve been thinking… and I didn’t want to talk too much in front of those men. They are really dangerous Risenberg, I can see when a man would take you against your will and they would…**

**I never thought to advise  my sisters to choose a man in this way, but after what Maria went through, I have no choice.  I don’t know what will happen next I can only imagine the outcome will depend on how able we are to manage a relationship in the circumstances we are living now.**

**-Michelle, you are right but- Elizabeth interrupted her – This is also a matter of survival and I am started to worry not just for ourselves but we haven’t talk about Vanessa, Nicole, Nora at least is married but same as her, ignorant of many things I worry about…. You know… the whole family…**

**-Lizzie… that is a theme that we will talk later among us...**

**Sophia tried to stop her, staring at her very seriously, threatening Liz with her sight not to say anything else.**

**-Why not  now Sophia?**

**Reddington inquired afraid he could guess the answer.**

**-Because we need to be all together, all of us to talk about it Reddignton. It´s like if I would want to intrude in a very intimate conversation between you and Elizabeth…**

**-Who is Isabella?**

**Reddington insisted, looking at her face and Elizabeth´s face he knew he was right.**

**-Raymond – Maria wanted to avoid the unavoidable  – Even you are part of the family, this is something we have to talk later…**

**-Are there more of you? – Skarpsvard interrupted them and feeling upset Maria didn’t say a word about it before- Answer! Elizabeth!, don´t you see we are facing a war among the main clans that have the right to claim you all? Do you want that, a war that could be avoided? You have to tell us all!**

**He demanded to know and Reddington let him pressure her to answer as he wanted to know himself all the truth.**

**Maria didn’t like to watch him upset with her, when she thought she had the reason, she said to him directly to his face.**

**-Don’t you see that what you are asking from us is not normal? We have just met and we have to make a commitment with you all? A commitment so serious as marriage? Just to avoid troubles and wars among people that we don´t know and we shouldn’t care?**

**You don’t have an idea of what I went through the past weeks, some of them want the north, some want the center. I am the center and I´ve told them I was the north to protect Lizzie… and you saw what they did to me…  They almost killed me!**

**She explained upset making Raymond to feel a deep hit in his heart just imagining if someone else would do to Lizzie what they did to Maria.**

**-Precisely for that, Maria – Reddington  tried to convince her– We want to know the truth to protect all of you…**

**-Protect my sisters forcing them to marry one of the Roths?.... No… I would rather leave them living at peace, Raymond. They don´t know anything about this. We have made a sacrifice to protect them and  we will.**

**They only know Elizabeth and Sophia. They are innocent of all this madness. It was recently that strange things started to happen in our lives and we had to take drastic decisions to protect ourselves.**

**-I am sorry Maria- Volkerstsen apologized - Don`t judge so harsh to Skarspvard… You don´t have an idea of how bad this can be for you all… we lost our parents for a war inside the clans, with people infiltrated inside. Skarpsvard insists  our mothers were fractals, perhaps they were… and they were murdered.**

**If people outside the Red Olive´s lands knows you are fractals, members of our clans and they know how do you look… Maria… they will find them and they will abduct them.**

**I don’t say this to scare you or to try to fool you all. My mother died, Skarpsvard mother died too during a stupid war to claim women when an evil group infiltrated the clans, do you think we want more of those wars? We have enough with the big stupid wars outside in the “real world”**

**Volkertsen tried not to move but he was very emotional with the theme. Demiane caressed his hand, with a strange feeling in her heart, she never felt in love before and the emotions that watching him in that way were provoking in her heart were scaring her, as she couldn`t recognize and accept what was happening in her.**

**Volkertsen continued trying to convince them to tell the whole truth.**

**-I don’t know where are they, if they look the same than Demiane, or different, but you should protect this fractals bringing them here. Others will find them and you will regret…At least here they would have the opportunity to choose, there… anyone can just take them….**

**-Skarpsvard…**

**Elizabeth dared to ask finally what she always wanted to know.**

**-Yes, Liz?**

**He replied still facing Maria.**

**-Why Maria and all her sisters look the same?. Why too many of them?**

**Lizzie finally questioned what intrigued her since she recovered some of her  memories.  
**

**-Ask Gabriel...**

**Skarpsvard  sighed.**

**Gabriel looked at all of them and taking a deep breathe decided to give them an explanation.**

**\- At the time you were conceived the technologies were different than now, and even we have not an complete proof of this and we could be mistaken… you were somewhat cloned by the same nature, and not by artificial means… that is the most amazing “miracle”…  Have you heard that often people find other people not related to them but very similar as a clone?**

**Nature repeats some patterns sometimes… and there are many theories, need of nature is one of the strongest,  fillinig a void repeating a pattern…that is the scientific explanation… nature can clone naturally with twins…**

**Aristotle said once “Nature abhors vacuum” There must be a special design in your genetics, in the blood of your parents and your ancesters that creates a vacuum that nature fills repeating the same physical pattern, so far, just jumping one generation… only with some variations in your IQ that determine your intellectual abilities and talents. This is only a theory, keep it in mind.  
**

**You are the result of some members of my family  (triplets with your same appereance) who disappeared before the first world war,  and mixed their blood with other twins too, we assume….we don`t know if they could be fractals of another unknown blood  combination. The same genetic pool, same results beating the odds as a miracle of nature could be the answer.**

**It happened before even when they didn`t marry twins… the Grimmelshousen blood is the root, Grimaldo is a Spanish last name, a variation of an Italian one which I assume your ancestors fractals married when disappeared from our families.**

**Nowadays we can create a baby in vitro, you heard what happened with my nephew, now my son, Dragmar... And my other nephews… But for a strange reason, some attempts with fractal`s blood simply fail. Some combinations can´t be forced as it was the case of Sternberg, Herrmann and Reiniger when they tried to create their sons… all the babies that were able to survive were males.**

**No one of the attempts to create a fractal girl have survived more than a few weeks in vitro, sadly… and it is really something weird... The clans are dying little by little… and even we could test people to integrate them to the clans, what is called members by association, people who have worked for too many years in our Corporations,  it is not the same.**

**Gabriel explained and his answer impacted all of them.**

**-Do you know who were your parents, Maria?**

**Reddington asked directly.**

**-The real truth is… We were raised… in a convent for some seasons  and then some of us we went sent to live with Nana Nina and the aunts. Nicole and Vanessa too. Only Elizabeth had parents to remember…  he always called us daughters to all of us…he always said he was the father of all, when he was drunk  but... we had always doubts about it...  
**

**So, I don`t know for sure… We don`t know who was our mother either…only Lizzie... they never wanted to tell. They just said it was safer for us not to know anything and we should trust in their judgement and decisions…parents at that time were more authoritative than now…and they all were very old fashioned in their ways.**

**-I would never imagine that, Maria…**

**Reddington was amazed understanding then, as the other men, why Maria and her sisters were so conservative about their virginity, if they were raised in a convent.  
**

**\- Considering Sam was the son of Diane Fawler´s half brother… then a woman from the clan of your great grand mother Nina was his mother…**

**Reddington tried to figure it out.**

**-So, they don´t know anything about your other sisters…**

**Volkertsen asked to Sophia.**

**-No. They have a peaceful life. I don’t know if there are more of us that look different, we didn´t know about this girl Nora, that we haven´t meet yet…**

**-But there are more that look like you and Maria… and the others…**

**Reddinton wanted to know once for all.**

**-Yes – Maria finally accepted - One that we don´t know where is she, or if she knows anything about us,  probably not  as she went to live  with aunt Rosa and her daughter Julia, a very far relative that only Elizabeth and I knew, I remember her from when we were  little but I don’t know if she remembers me…**

**I could see her just a few times then… Sam decided to send her to live with aunt Rosa when she was little… Probably Liz knows more but now Lizzie doesn’t remember anything. Her name is Sophie Miroslava, but dad used to call her Mira.  
**

**The other two, we all knew about them but they don’t know about us. They only know Elizabeth and Sophia.  Stella Angelique is still in the convent working, she is a nun, and Isabella Rose, a nun too who was sent to do some labor for the convent, to support it working for a company next to the town where the convent is hidden.**

**The convent is almost closing the doors as such. We can`t afford to keep it open for longer… They were attending some orphans and most of them are placed in good homes now or old enough, they left when they made their own lives. Most of the old nuns have past away for now…**

**I was doing the same, working and sending money to keep it open. We all have been doing that one way or another, but nowadays there are just mother Nicoletta and mother Ludivina and the daughters of aunt Lucy, Chloe and Megan living with  Angie and Isabella.**

**-Catholic nuns?- Risenberg was really surprised.**

**-No. their beliefs are mostly pantheists, is a very particular ideology but they don´t belong to any regular religion. They dress white normal clothes as I´ve done usually, just with a white short veil made with a handkerchief with some embroidery.**

**It´s not like we don´t know about the world, just look at Elizabeth, she was educated there even it was for  some very short seasons too when she was little, all the roots of our beliefs come from them and our grandmas.**

**Sophia spent most of her childhood and teenager years there…and the rest of us for seasons, Michelle and Sophia, same as I did, we wanted to be nuns but we were not allowed to do it, The old nuns who past away said we must wait more years to test our vocation. But they wanted Demiane to be a nun and daddy Sam didn’t allow her to do it. He had plans for her...**

**Maria explained to all but uncomfortable for the looks of Reddington, trying to focus in Skarpsvard.**

**-So, if the other girls are daughters of your aunts, are they members of your same compass? – Gabriel wanted to know right away.**

**-No.- Elizabeth assured him – My father would tell us,  aunt Rosa and Lucy were Mexican and Spanish, part of the other family of my father, their great grandma came from Europe with great grandma Nina, as far as I know… or remember.**

**-Are they fractals?- Skarpsvard inquired fast, avid.**

**-I don`t know. They are very different in some aspects than us, and similar just because at the end we were raised the same, but I am sure they are not part of our compass. To start they don`t have the same birthmark we have.**

**The important is to save them all, it doesn’t matter what they are… - Elizabeth decided impulsively guided by her desperation to avoid they could be affected for all what was happening.**

**-Seriously Demiane? –Volkertsen couldn`t avoid to laugh amazed - Did you want to be a nun? I can’t believe it!...**

**-Yeah… big deal… pfffftt get over it! “Volkie”… I `ve been always good as a warrior and that`s why Sam didn`t let me be at peace at the convent. Also they thought that it was better for Stella and Isabella to think they were triplets and if that Miroslava doesn’t know about our existence probably is because they wanted her to live a different life.**

**Depend on what nun was chosen to be your “mother” it was the path you could follow. That is how they kept  us  moving and sometimes not in the same place, as they used to do charity in several places...**

**Demiane explained while Volkertsen caressed her face with sweetness, but looking directly to Skarpsvard and Gabriel.**

**-At least Elizabeth didn`t want to be a nun...**

**Reddington laughed.**

**-No, because she fell in love with you when she was too young, but her mother Katerina was first an orphan living with the order… and left everything for Sam...**

**Maria took Elizabeth`s hand on her hand. Both were smiling remembering – The convent and the world of Nana Nina and the aunts, that in their own way were nuns too, because most of the aunts never got married… that is the world from which we came from… Those were better times full of innocence and pure joy…**

**Maria sighed, and Skarpsvard hugged her understanding better the kind of woman she was while the men looked among themselves.**

**-Probably you are risking the order, they all can be targeted now that they know how do you look, Maria…**

**Skarpvard dared to tell her the bad news. His face was extremely serious to make her realize the danger that the order was being exposed.**

**\- If they are found by the wrong people…one of the clans that dont belong to our group or some enemies we have, they could simply take the women and dissapear... you will never know anything about them, Maria…**

**I swear over the souls of my parents they are in a high risk now that your identity was discovered and you were targeted and attacked with an arrow, the same men that hurt you could go after the others, and believe me any register of identity from every country right now is being searched to find more women with your same face and lastnames...**

**Skarpsvard warned them.**

**Maria and Elizabeth looked among themselves in panic. Sophia closed her eyes with her hand on her mouth, struggling for not to cry and Demiane simply went to threw up in the bathroom.  It was too much for her.**

**All her life was dedicated to something she didn’t really wanted to do to protect what she wanted to be. And now all that was in risk.**

**The worst part was that, to protect her sisters, the only solution was to expose them to the same difficult situation they were facing.**

**When Demiane finished washing her face and brushing her teeth, she went back to the living room.**

**The men were reading the contracts of marriage and Maria was talking with Sophia. Michelle was quiet looking at Risenberg discussing in german with Skarpsvard and Volkertsen while Raymond was discussing with Gabriel.**

**Demiane was furious with all that situation. If it was for her she would kill all the men of the other clans she thought impusively.**

**-I don’t want my sisters to marry those horrible men from the Roths lands...**

**Demiane said suddenly when she came back.**

**-If your sisters accept to make a deal to stay sometime with their clans to decide which one they would take, that will give us time.**

**Risenberg suggested.**

**-No. Not a deal like that. They have to stay with us, if they want them they will have to follow us, and try to conquer them in a decent way, not the opposite and that is my final word. Far away I won`t be able to protect them.**

**Demiane concluded.**

**-I agree with Demiane – Elizabeth told very serious at Reddington – They have to adjust to us and not us to them, you don’t win a war submitting…**

 

** **

**Michelle then, raised her cup with champagne and said loud:**

**-We have to make our own clan, Raymond… That is the definitive solution to all our troubles… I have been thinking about this since last night… I don’t know all the rules to do that, but I know our sisters will be then obligated to serve our clan.**

**Michelle concluded amazing them all with her solution.**

**-Gabriel…. Would that be possible?**

**Skarpsvard had to ask to the only one that could answer  still not sure if that could be done, because to do that, they would need him, a member of the original clan marrying a fractal, leaving his clan of birth, to make his own. There were no new clans but just fusions of clans, since centuries ago.**

**-We would need the approval of my clan, the original clan from where our women came from, we still need one more clan, and one more marriage… to sign the petition.**

**-Pfffftt, Vanessa won`t want to get married neither Nicole… and Gerald won`t be happy if he knows Elizabeth got married to Raymond…**

**Demiane took a glass of water and drank it, sad.**

**-Who is Gerald?- Elizabeth was now surprised**

**-Ughhh … I think I screwed it… sorry Raymond….**

**-Were you involved with Gerald?- Raymond questioned angry to Elizabeth, he always thought jealousy was a waste of emotions until his love for her made him experience it.**

**-I don’t even remember who is that guy…- Elizabeth was scared of his reaction, she never saw Raymond looking at her angry and it was really scaring for her.**

**-The truth, Demiane, did she?**

**Raymond sighed, trying to control himself for not scare Lizzie more.**

**-Tell us, because I don’t remember either…**

**Lizzie told her, throwing the responsibility on her hands.**

**-I am afraid …. Yeah…. They were going to get married as well as Vanessa and they left them before the ceremony would start… and escaped…to Mexico… Those idiots have been looking for them since that time and the last I knew it was they were following their track and they know now where to find them because they were following Vane and Nicky…**

**Raymond was very angry, hitting with his fists on the arm of the couch. The less he wanted was to deal with Gerald, _"Why from all men she had to chose Gerald"_ he thought furious.  **

**-Sorry man… -Demiane put a hand on his shoulder -  I don’t know much just they had a big fight and she escaped some minuts before the wedding would start... so at the end she rejected him... Anyway, that is in the past, Raymond, a long time from that… I bet you had a lot of women…**

**-You are right, Demiane… -he sighed – Just I won`t like to have to deal with Gerald about Elizabeth… but anyway, thanks for the warning… Did you know about this, Skarpsvard?**

**-Only that Liz was involved with him… last night Maria told us, but you had that accident and I didn’t find the moment to tell you about it… you know what this means… a big war over your woman with Gerald… you need to marry her again by our rites…**

**Skarpsvard put a hand on his shoulder too, thinking that if well Maria was involved with some men as she did with Raymond, for what she said at least not so intimate as to make him feel that bad and jealous as he saw Raymond was feeling.  
**

**-We still need another alliance… and I am afraid it has to be with the Roths… from your three sisters you will have to choose one for them…**

**Risenberg tried to deviate the conversation and not to make feel worse to Reddington, and to focus again in the real trouble,  even he knew his words wouldn’t be well received.**

**-Not the nuns, no Stella neither Isabella… -Demiane defended them right away – They are nuns  and we won`t force them to break their vows.**

**-Mira doesn’t know anything…**

**Elizabeth finally confessed with a guilty face.**

**-Do you know her? I mean, not from when we were children but… like recently?**

**Maria was really surprised.**

**-Yes. I do. I am sorry If I didn’t tell  you all this before, sisters… I don’t remember everything, just visiting her with my dad, emails and a few phone calls … I guess recently, just short memories of her...  
**

**I just remembered  a while ago when you were talking about the convent… some memories came back to my mind... the aunt Maria mentioned… Rosa… I guess that is the relative Skarpsvard was talking about, your maid, the woman who saved your daughter, Raymond, she has her arms full with scars… I think she became a nun too she was dressing in white…**

**Raymond then, finally remembered somethings about her when Liz said her name.**

**-Yes…. That`s her name!.... Rosa… my daughter called her Nanny Rosy… Yes… now I remember always dressed in white with a white handkerchief over her long hair… I remember that… She was young and always very quiet. That is all what I remember now about her… Is she alive still? Rosa?**

**Raymond had hope to see her again..**

**-As long as I know, she is alive- Elizabeth extended her legs tired over Raymond`s leg - but… you know I don’t remember everything…  my memory comes back in a strange way…. And I don’t know from what year are those memories from… they can be from years ago.**

**-What else do you remember about her, Elizabeth?**

**Raymond really wanted to know about the woman who helped her daughter.**

**-Well aunt Rosa lives in Mexico, in a very small and isolated town. She has a little bakery in her house and Mira is a kindergarden teacher, for something like a little  community school in a very poor place, practically she works for free, for whatever the people in the town wants to give to her, she has chosen to be a nun but she has not made her vows yet, and she works at afternoon at the bakery with aunt Rosa and Julia, her daughter.**

**The last I remember is Mira telling me the Mexican government was going to set a school in there, so she was going to look for a job elsewhere as a teacher, and dedicate to her drawings and to help in the bakery, to deliver some orders in the city, they have a very modest life, even more than the life I`ve lived or my cousins and sisters, even more poor than the life in the convent.**

**Elizabeth finally confessed to all.**

**-If I would known all this I would help your aunt Rosa her daughter… and the convent, of course Elizabeth…**

**Reddington told her with sincerity .**

**-With more reason we can`t just break in their lives and force them to choose a man - Demiane insisted- all of them have their life made where they are.**

**-Babe…- Volkertsen took her hand, she was sitting at the floor next to him – Is that or not to choose anything and risk them to be taken for anyone… The lesser bad… unfortunatelly…**

**-Elizabeth… Maria…- Reddington asked directly to them -  I need their names and addresses, as soon as the signal is clear and safe I will need to send a team to watch them for their protection while we can find a way to bring them here, we will get the passports and visas right away if we need it we have high contacts with the embassy. The faster we do this, the better for your family…**

**-Give them the names and the addresses, Lizzie… I don’t want them to go through the same I did…**

**Maria ordered to her even that resolution was breaking her heart.**

**Elizabeth knew the decision was in her hands about Mira and she took the pen that Raymond gave to her and wrote the names and address in a piece of paper. She was crying knowing this was changing the lives of all those women forever.**

**-I want you all to promise me – Sophia finally talked deeply moved - That you will set another convent for them here, and a little school and a bakery for aunt Rosa. The three of them will decide about the marriage and to whom, if they want to, but I hope only one will have to do it, as we just agreed and as it is necessary…**

**\- Same as the Ordnung has been protecting children, that is what our order has been doing too, in a different way.  If you bring them here without giving them a purpose they will slowly die… there are many orphans out there, with clean, new and beautiful minds to plant in, Skarpsvard...**

**-We will, Sophia… I give you all my word...**

**Reddington  assured them he would.**

**Demiane was very upset. She couldn’t dissimulate all that situation was hurting her deeply.  She was not in the mood and Elizabeth knew what was happening to her. Sophia looked at her knowing exactly what she was feeling and left Gabriel side to go to seat next to her, taking her other hand.**

**-Demiane is too angry, I am worried she would spoil the plan…**

**Reddington whispered in Elizabetn`s ear.**

**-The world she always loved and wanted to belong is about to disappear, what do you expect? She was forced to learn to hurt people to protect us, Raymond, she and Sophia have lost many of their dreams to protect us all. That is why they are not happy tonight.**

**Elizabeth replied sad. After a short silence Skarpsvard declared.**

**-The engagement papers should be signed. And the promises of marriage by our rites too.**

**\- I will marry Sophia- Gabriel announced very proud and happy – I belong to the original clan so without my union a new clan can`t be formed, I will leave mine to form this with all of you…**

**Gabriel surprised the others with his decision and revelation.**

**-I am not going to marry Volkertsen until my sisters will be safe- Demiane declared hurting him – I am sorry, just the engagement paper. I can`t do the other, if they refuse to marry someone I will sacrifice myself for them…**

**Demiane tried to control her feelings because she didn’t want to expose herself but watching to Volkertsen hurt her too, he just stared at her almost with a tear in his eyes.**

**-You can`t do this to Volkertsen, Demiane...**

**Reddington refused to accept her decision  looking at the brave man who saved his life twice, suffering in that way.**

**-I can`t force them to marry someone, Reddington, they are nuns… please understand Volker, if one of they refuse I have to sacrifice, that is my job…**

**Demiane tried to explain to  him but he closed his eyes, trying to control himself, as he couldn`t just leave the place, feeling powerless lying on the stretcher.**

**-You will have to marry Volkertsen, Demiane because Mariana told Holmgaard a while ago she won`t marry him until she will be sure he will behave civilized and not so jealous around her. They had another big fight some hours ago when I went to check them and explain him what was happening here… She is still working because we have a very few medical staff.**

**Reddington told to convince her.**

**-Argghhh! Damn Marianaaaa! - Sophia exploded with fury screaming and almost kicking a couch - Damn troublemaker! when it`s not Lizzie is her!**

**Sophia was highly conflicted by the situation of her sisters in the convent  and forced by the circumstances to marry someone, that even he seemed so kind he was the most powerful and dangerous of all of those men, and after what the violent way he had talked about taking her, she was scared.  
**

**Gabriel was s** **omeone  she just met some hours ago, she liked him, but she really didn’t want to marry, even she promised that, pressured by the situation and precisely for the fact that she didn`t  know him, she was scared to death to think she should do it for real and their marriage was unavoidable to form their own clan.**

**Gabriel, followed Sophia,  watching the smallest detail in her reactions. She just stood up and took another glass filling it with bourbon, and started drinking it fast, as she wanted to get more drunk to get courage to do what she knew she had to do.**

**Gabriel approached her for behind and took her by the waist crossing his arms in her belly, whispering “please don`t put us in evidence”  making Sophia feel even worse, for the circumstances, she didn`t want to face him, and lie in his face faking a happiness she was not feeling.**

**She kept drinking, making a mistake because she was humiliating him too, leaving in evidence she didn’t want to take him even he had declared they would be together as a marriage, the most important of all of them to form their own clan.**

**Michelle watched them and sighed. She was sure that was the only option to get a bit of peace for them and for at least two of her sisters. She was afraid to marry Risenberg too, because she could guess he was not an easy person and the same way he could be the most kind man, and also an extremely cruel one too.**

**But Michelle was the one always with the cold blood and the  strategies and  she was not going to show Risenberg she was that afraid as Sophia was doing without intention, leaving Gabriel in a delicate and humiliating situation in front of the others, as if he was forcing her to marry him, even if she was feeling terrified too recognizing to marry the men in that fast way was very risky.**

**She just, as always contained herself, twisting a curl with her hair, meanwhile Risenberg was sitting next to her in the couch, reading the papers with glasses and caressing her hand on purpose, knowing she was nervous too.**

**Risenberg was not a man to expose too much of him in public, if he did it the day before it was because he was drugged, he was highly intelligent but reserved as Michelle as to make a scene in public.**

**Maria made a signal to Demiane with her eyes. Demiane nodded and kneeling on the carpet, hugged Volkertsen who was still with his eyes closed hurt for her rejection, humiliated in front of all the other men. She took his hands and kissed the palms and the back of both of them declaring twice she belonged to him and then softly his lips. She whispered in his ear:**

**-Forgive me from your heart, I beg for your forgiveness, freed me of my guilt, and accept my unexperienced heart.**

**Placing his left hand over her heart. But he kept his silence. She understood then how deeply she bruised his feelings, and in an outburst of regret for the pain she caused him, she decided to risk herself to his rejection, taking a deep breath, giving all a lesson of humbleness, she told him for everyone to hear:**

**-Volkertsen I am not the best woman and I recognize despite my courage sometimes I feel overwhelmed by fear, and probably I don`t deserve you after my previous behavior... I didn´t inted to hurt you,  but if you accept to take me right now as your wife, and we marry right now,  I promise to do anything to erase my mistake.**

**Wind-Sköld then opened his eyes, clouded by a tear and smiled to her.**

**-Are you going to make me beg to you twice, monster?- Demiane asked nervous.**

**-I should... wicked angel. But I will take your word of honor and I will make you pay slowly for the rest of our lives… love, lust or partnership, whatever… I will take you too… sixty and forty percent, Do you remember?**

**The noble Volkertsen put his hand over her hand, melting her heart.**

**Demiane kissed his mouth and he took her neck with one hand and her face with the other, and after a very passionate kiss he looked at her very seriously, grabbing her face in his hands, warning her:**

**-And never, ever… dare to leave me again Demiane… because I won`t allow you to do it even If I have to force you. You are mine now, Demiane and despite I am lying ill on this damn stretcher I am a fierce warrior… never forget the kind of man you are taking and compromising with, because I have been honest and direct with you since the very first moment… you know who am I... -**

**Volkertsen looked at her with an implicit threat in his fierce sight, that truly scared her, but she preferred to put her fear a side to allow him and herself to feel happy about something that the others were so afraid to do, to set the example of courage they were needing. She had always great qualities that made her able to conquer and defeat. She was practical, realistic, and able to accept when she was defeated and to put aside her fear when it was the best to do to accomplish her goal.**

**-Ay, ahaaa!…. – She laughed to disguise her fear and winked at him, still worrying about her sisters. She kissed Volkertsen for a long time, and allowed her heart to leave her shield down for a moment and enjoy her man.**

**-Well, all the papers are ready – Reddington concluded after a while of being checking them, putting his glasses to a side - We just need to call the Reverend and some witnesses for the legal procedures.**

**-I will go for them...**

**Risenberg offered to do it and left the suite.**

**-We need to celebrate the ritual ceremonies before the year concludes, in this same month – Skarpvard continued - over all because we want to built our own clan. And… we will travel later to the Grimmels lands, Gabriel`s  place, which we will need to visit to ask in person and to receive the permission to make our own clan, when we we will be able to send all the documents.**

**Demiane and Volkertsen were holding hands and paying some attention to Skarpsvard discussing with Reddington about making Wild Roses a bigger village to contain their interests in a place that was not controlled by any clan and the things they would need to deal with Harold Cooper to do it, and answering some questions Elizabeth had about it, and some doubts Michelle still was trying to figure it out meanwhile Maria was remarking the need of a change in some laws for their territory in favor of women.**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**  
**

 

Raven

 

   

 Mister God      &       Charles Swinger

 

_“The only person that deserves a special place in your life_

_is someone that never made you feel_

_like you were an option in theirs.”_

_― Shannon L. Alder_

 

**Raven, Charlie and Mister God.**

 

**When Anton Mc.Farland finished talking with Andrea and made her sign some papers, he entered his limousine and made a call to inform to the Ordnung she was effectively one of the lost fractals procreated by the family  of Sam Snow. He opened his laptop and checked the old photograph property of the Von Grimmelshousen family and the others from the Rothshertz family.**

**Raven was sent again to her cell. She regretted then to steal from the people blackmailing her. Now that the old Nicko was dead since years ago, she didn`t have anyone to advice her wisely and that is why she made that mistake.**

**Her first day in prison was terrible and she knew she had to be brutal with those immates to stablish her status if she wanted to survive in that hell. When Mc Farland offered that exit she knew deep inside that was her only chance to escape from that place.**

**The next day at afternoon a guard told her she was free to go. She was amazed of how fast that “old guy” moved the strings to liberate her. She dressed with her baby blue jeans, black boots, and red sweater, put her black beanie over her head and left prison with her hands in her empty pockets.**

**It was a grey cold and rainy afternoon. Raven felt defenseless and trying to be brave cleaned some tears from her eyes mixed with the rain drops. She saw a big black limousine parked near other elegant polarized cars.**

**The old Anton Mc Farland was watching her with his spectacles. Then his chauffer opened the door for him and he walked with an open umbrella towards her.**

**Raven looked at him surprised, He covered her with a very elegant red long coat exactly of her size, and put an arm over her shoulders protective, as a father would cover a daughter making her feel strange, but she didn`t say a word, even she was truly impressed and intimidated.**

**She thought all the security was to protect that man and to  avoid her to escape, instead of the truth behind that. To protect one of the most important leaders of the High Council of the Clans and her. She sat inside the limousine with him.**

**-May I at least to pick up my stuff from my place? – She just wanted to be there one more time.**

**-You won`t need it. Charles already did it, anyway besides your computer `s equipment, your books, your tools and your things are not less than three suitcases, already packed Andrea.**

**-Raven. Call me Raven – She told him in a dry tone, upset for his negative   - I just want to be there for a last time, Viejo…**

**-I will agreed, but please show more respect to your elders. You want me to call you Raven, please call me Anton, or Mc Farland.**

**-Ok, Mc Farland. Please, take me there…**

**Anton instructed the driver pulsing one button on the limousine. After some time they arrived to a very poor apartment`s building. There were many immigrants from several races and countries, the place was dirty and smelled bad.  Mc Farland walked with her and four of his bodyguards too. She left the coat in the car.**

**She took pictures of the building, and greeted all the children she found on the corridors going up through the stairs as the elevator was not working. She opened the door with her key and then she saw for the last time her place. There were two twin beds, one couch, one closet, and three benches near the kitchen bar.**

**The place was painted with several colors. She took photographs feeling sad and vulnerable. She looked through the only exterior window to the rain, taking more pics. She opened the window and took a cigar from the back of her pants. Mc. Farland offered her to light it with his golden lighter.**

**-Will you miss… this place?- He asked incredulous.**

**\- I will… you won`t understand it, wrapped in elegant clothes with your fancy cars… For good or for bad we leave part of our lives next to the walls of the boxes where we rest at night… Inside the pretty and clean or dirty and ugly places that contain our bodies when it`s raining... houses, apartments, mansions…whatever could be the boxes we can afford… same way we all will end up… in boxes underground or burned and collected in little ones too… - She exhaled the smoke slowly, melancolic.**

**-I understand you, child… We learn to love what is part of our daily life, when it bring us relief… even the smallest things around us…**

**He agreed with her, with an understanding look in his eyes.**

**-Something like that, old… I mean… Mc Farland… after all, money hasn`t blind your sight…**

**She replied ironical.**

**-Coming from a burglar, I feel flattered…**

**He answered in the same tone, making her to dissimulate a sad smile.**

**-You have to give my furniture to the neighbors of the 32 and the 31 please… Can I ask you a favor? Can I borrow 2000 dollars from you? I will repay you from my salary…**

**She closed the door  of her apartment, trying to hide a tear on her eyes, she didn`t want him to see her crying.**

**-You won`t need money from here to where we are going, everything is arranged…**

**-It`s not for me… - She  knocked in the apartment 34.  After a while a very old afro American woman opened the door. She struggled to walk with a frame.**

**-Andy!, come in child… I was worried about you! - She invited her to go in.**

**-I am sorry Ms. Pando… I have to go in a travel, I got a great job in another place with Charlie… and… I have to go right now – Raven hugged her - I will try to write to you, and please let me know about your health… I will send you some money for your medicines as soon as I will be stablished I will call you, ok?**

**-Ohhh… I am sad you will have to leave… but it’s the law of life dear… don`t worry about me, you have done more than enough…and I am happy for you Andy…**

**\- I will miss your fried chicken and your soup, grandma… thanks for being here for us when we needed you…thanks for sharing what you had with us...  
**

**Raven said struggling for not to cry.**

**Mc Farland gave discretely the money to Raven when she put her hand behind her back asking for it,  and she put it in the pockets of the lady`s sweater.**

**-I hope this will be enough for a while… I will call you to your cellphone, my furniture will be for the families of Rashida and Malika… Take a pic of us, please.**

**She asked to one of the bodyguards.**

**-Ms. Pando, we will send one of our doctors to check your health in some days… and we will provide your medicines...- Mc Farland offered to her –This card has some numbers you have to  call if you need anything, and from the ones we will contact you later… if you see something strange in Andrea`s apartment please let us know… doesn’t matter the hour…**

**They left the building after she said goodbye to the old lady and some neighbors. All the children that were playing in the stairs ran to  hug her.**

**The guard took more photographs of her and then they finally walked away from her building she kept silence looking through the windows, all the way to the other side of the city where they arrived to one of the most expensive hotels.**

**They arrived to a suite and Raven ran to hug Charlie when she saw him.**

**-Charlieboy! She cried then in his arms.**

**-I am sorry Rouxie!... I had to talk… I did it to protect you…**

**-It`s ok Charlie… we were screwed anyway… at least we will be together now…**

**-I know girl… but… we just changed of blackmail…**

**He accused worried and upset watching Mc Farland.**

**-Yes… but we had to choose between two bad situations, bro… Where is Mister god?**

**Raven  really wanted to hug  her white fluffy cat.**

 

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

 

            

Fanny Ward

Steffensen Dragen-Skarpsvard

 

Melissa Sweeney

 

 

 

_“You play games with people's lives.(...)_

_You forget that they are fragile.”_

 

_― Patricia Briggs, Dragon Blood_

 

 

**The young Ray and the first night at the pub.**

**Part II**

 

 

**Raymond entered the pub with Bibi hanging from his arm. She was some months older than him and also taller than him with those high heels. She kept drinking her soda until they reached the dance floor after she left the bottle  on a table and started dancing with him.**

**Raymond saw Fanny asking Skarpsvard to dance when they were dancing near them.**

**-No thanks- He not even looked at her and drank slowly his beer.**

**-Why not?- She crossed her arms annoyed – Melissa won`t dance with you, Steff… don`t you see her, sitting next to Gerald, waiting for him to invite her?... Wake up!… you are not her type…she just see you as a friend…**

**-She is still upset with me because of your intrigues, Stephany…**

**-You are mistaken, she is just not into you, Steff… I have nothing to do with that…  When are you going to stop obsessing with someone who doesn’t want you, I would dance with you…or… am I not enough good for you?... I have good grades at school… I may not be a genius like you and the others but… I can`t get why you don`t want to be not even my friend… There is a line of guys after me…**

**Fanny said hurt and upset.**

**-Then go with them, Stephany… let me eat at peace.- He replied calm but furious, eating his big slices of Flæskesteg**

**-I will but I want you to answer me… Why don`t you want to be my friend?- She insisted.**

**-Fanny… don`t risk yourself to his brutal honesty… I will dance with you…- The noble Volkertsen offered standing up and extending his hand.**

**-Stop being his carpet, “Volkie”… I am a big girl, I can take a hit…I am waiting for your answer, Steff…**

**Fanny crossed her arms in front of her chest.**

**-You want an answer to use my words against me, in front of Mel… distorting whatever I could say… not the first time  you have done it, neither the last I`ve noticed…**

**Skarpsvard finally answered  looking annoyed at her face.**

**-Let`s say you are right… someone said before all is allowed in war and love…- Fanny sat over the table, in front of his dish.**

**-Whatever, Stephany… please… let me alone… I don`t want to stop being a gentleman with you, but I had enough…**

**Skarpsvard left the table and walked out of the pub.**

**-I can`t get what`s his problem with me…**

**Fanny looked at Volkertsen.**

**-He just told you Fanny… he hates lies and you have invented some about him… damaging his image in front of Mel... in his opinion you don´t have honor anymore... that is why he can´t be interested in you...**

**Volkertsen  finally confessed and drank his beer.**

**-He should be flattered I like him…**

**Fanny stared at Skarpsvard going out through the emergency door.**

**Raymond, who was dancing still with Bibi next to them, left her for a minute to took another coke for her from the table.**

  **-Is your strategy what is wrong, Fanny…by the way… I apologize for what I told you before about your mom´s heels… I inherited my fedoras from my grandpa…**

**Reddington felt pity for Fanny watching her begging to Skarpsvard.**

**\- Never mention my mother again or I will make the Roths and their cousins to kick your ass painfully…. But I am curious… So, according to you, what should be my strategy? “Red-Concierge” – She narrowed her eyes watching him.**

**-You shouldn’t` beg to anyone, Fanny…I only ask once- Bibi sighed shaking her head feeling bad for her friend – You are too beautiful as to do that.. why don`t you try with Gerald… he is richer than Steff and he wants you…**

**-But Mel is in love with him… I am not a saint, I could be a liar… but I am not a traitor, Mel is my friend - Fanny declared with pride.**

**-Diederich wants you too – Gabriel smiled to her, giving a value to her loyalty despite her envy to Melissa.**

**-I know, he is a smart guy too, but... “the heart wants what the heart wants”…- Fanny shrugged.**

**-And that`s the base of the mistake in your strategy, Fanny… -Raymond gave a sip to his soda – you let your emotions guide your actions… to get him… you have to be rational, not emotional…**

**-So… If I am rational I could get him?- She smiled ironical to Raymond.**

**-No, he likes Mel…but at least you could change his mind about his perception of you as a danger to Melissa, and perhaps you could get at least his friendship… and eventually, If Melissa never chooses him… who knows what could happen… people get tired of being alone…**

**Raymond shrugged and drank from the soda.**

**-I`ve never been good with patience, Raymond…- She crossed her arms on her chest, still sitting on the table and rolling her eyes.**

**-Second mistake, Fanny… you shouldn`t be so whimsical… some  goals, same as revenge… are often a cold dish… see ya later...**

**Reddington took Bibi again in his arms and went back to the dance floor.**

**Raymond and Bibi were dancing for a while  until Luther Braxton approached her when she was going out of the bathroom and invited Bibi to dance. Reddington went to seat to the bar, next to Skarpsvard who was drinking his beer watching upset how Melissa was dancing with Gerald.**

**-She is pretty…I always wonder why we always want what we can`t have, and don`t want what is offered to us so feely…**

**Raymond took some peanuts from the bowl.**

**-“The heart wants what the heart wants” Raymond…- Skarpsvard kept watching her and Gerald`s hands on her waist.**

**Raymond laughed by the irony of his words, repeating Fanny`s sentence.**

**-You are too focused in trying to get her right away, obsessed… that you can`t see the opportunities you have around to do it… not fast but, eventually… I have an strategy for you, that contains some logical repercusions… but I can`t assure you it would work neither the consequences…**

**-Shoot, Red! I am all ears…-Skarpsvard put a hand on Raymond`s shoulders sealing then the first step for their future friendship.**

**-No way!- Skarpsvard almost yelled after a while listening Reddington`s plan.**

**-It`s up to you... just consider the logical sequence...**

**Raymond hit Steff`s back and  after a while walked to join the others who were sitting now  at the table for dinner.**

**-I don`t know how Bibi can dance with Luther... he is so ugly...**

**Karina made a funny gesture that provoked the laughs of the others.**

**-He is generous...**

**Kristina laughed raising an eyebrow -**

**-Luther is honest and direct, cutting all the bullshit from the start... - Melissa defended her friend - He is kind once you get to know him...**

**-You always see the best in everyone, Mel... but people not always act in base of their best, but at their worst when the heat arrives...**

**Skarpsvard came from the bar and sat next to her.**

**-Perhaps you are right, Steff, but he is my friend, as you are too, if you would stop watching eachother as enemies we would have more fun... - Melissa sighed tired of being dealing with that old war between the groups.**

**Fanny arrived to the table from the bathroom and joined them for dinner. She sat next to Volkertsen, the only chair available, she served a piece of meat from the tray and took a piece of bread. Brandon brought a lemonade jar from the kitchen.**

**-Karina, Kristina and Melissa, uncle Tom said you better kept drinking soda and lemonade if he smells beer in your breath you are dead...**

**Brandon threatened and left the table.**

**Volkertsen served a glass of lemonade for Fanny and Melissa smiled to him.**

**-Thanks Volkie...**

**Fanny took the glass of lemonade and drank it looking at Skarpsvard who was watching at Melissa.**

**Raymond saw Gerald staring at Fanny from the other side of the dance floor, Bibi was eating dinner with the Braxtons and the Roths were drinking alone looking with envy to their table. Melissa waved her hand to Sternberg and he made her a sign for her to go later with them and she nodded.**

**-Seems like you are quite popular here, Melissa.**

**Raymond tried to find out why besides her friendly temper.**

**-Well.. my dad owns the pub, I know everyone in the town, it`s normal... I try to keep things neutral...**

**-I can see, you are pretty successful with that...**

**-Perhaps that`s a road you could take too...**

**She gave him a cute smirk.**

**-No, Red is in our team...**

**Caul  interrupted upset.**

**-Caul, the Braxtons are your family too...**

**Karina  tried also to keep things calm.**

**-They are family, but I don`t like them... they think they can do whatever just because my mom has a weekness for them, I have enough dealing with them at home on vacation time as to be dealing with them here too...**

**-We will let Ray to decide whatever he wants to do, Caul... -Skarpsvard stopped him- Just remember, Reddington... you have to keep your loyalty with us...**

**-Ok... I will...**

**Raymond smiled thinking that probably keeping a neutral position would be the best decision but having one group to belong and to be part of was also good if things would get ugly.**

**They finished eating dinner and Gerald came to the table to ask Fanny for a dance. She looked at Melissa`s face who was trying to dissimulate she was sad.**

**-Sorry Gerald, I ate a whole cow, I need to rest, I can barely move... dance with Mel or whoever...**

**-I already danced with Mel... Come on, Fanny... or at least come to our table... I`m getting bored with the others and Luther hasn`t stopped dancing with Bibi...**

**-Later, Gerald...- Fanny smiled to him, she didn`t want to leave the group, she wanted to stay near Skarpsvard, but she would never be rude with the Braxtons or the Roths, she was always very diplomatic.**

**Melissa, a bit sad excused herself and left the table to go to  seat with the Roths. Raymond saw them giving her a big piece of chocolate cake they saved for her. Gerald upset, went back to his table.**

**The pub was full of people and after a while Raymond saw Gerald, drunk dancing with Bibi, Devry dissapeared with Kristina and Caul with Karina. Skarpsvard was getting drunk watching Mel dancing with Diederich.**

**After a while Raymond saw Fanny annoyed and sad walking to the alley, with a bottle of beer she took from Volkersten and his clever eyes caught Gerald following her, and leaving Bibi with Luther.  There was something he didn`t like in the way Gerald`s saw her that made him think it would be better to follow him.**

**-Skarp... do  you have a knife?**

**-Yeah, don`t you have one?**

**-Yes, the knife with tools from my grandpa... but I need something bigger...**

**\- For what?**

**-Just in case...**

**-Where are you going?**

**-To the alley... I have a bad feeling...**

 

 

 &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

                     

 

                     

                                               Julieta

 

_“When you let go of control and commit yourself to happiness,_

_it is so easy to offer compassion and forgiveness._

_This propels you from the past, into the present._

_People that are negative, spend so much time trying to control situations_

_and blame others for their problems._

_Committing yourself to staying positive is a daily mantra that states,_

_“I have control over how I plan to react, feel, think and believe in the present._

_No one guides the tone of my life, except me!”_

_― Shannon L. Alder_

 

 

**The new world for a foreign girl.**

 

December the 1st 2017

 

**The train station was full, it was extremely cold and Julieta Alcàntara struggled to keep herself warm with the second hand whool white coat she bought before to travel. She had  very long waved auburn hair same as Sophia.  The instructions in the file were clear, but everything was new for her. She got in line and showed her authorization number to the guard and he sent her to another line where a group of 25 women between 30-40 years old  were waiting for their guide.**

**Women from Argentina, Chile, Mexico, Spain, Portugal and Greece were talking among them, while a female guard was checking their registers, once they were approved they were sent to a different wagon on the train depending of the town or village where they were sent. She waited for her turn for some minutes sitting on a bench, until an afro american young woman made her a sign to come in her office.**

**-Good morning, You are at the first train station to your road to the Red Olive`s Lands. Number of authorization please**

**-TWAS600JAD2MEX39PNT36AMFRVG-SE3897HC – Julieta read from her new identity card.**

**-Please, passport, visa and contract?- The guard started checking the papers.**

**-Ok, it is authorized. Julieta Alcàntara Doyle, Age: 36 years old, country of origin: Mexico, first destination: The preparation center at the Red fields. The little girl is… - The guard asked, pointing to the 3 years old girl.  
**

**-My daughter, here is her passport and visa Gillyanne Marie Alcàntara Doyle. I am a single mother but in Mexico we use two last names so I gave her mine.**

**-She is so beautiful… with her ginger hair and blue eyes… I am sorry If I offended you, but she doesn’t look like you. – The pretty  and young afro american guard apologized caressing the face of the little girl.**

**-I know, it happens often. She looks like her father...**

**Julieta said sighing.**

**-I am a single mother too… men…**

**The guard shrugged.**

**-Shhhh!  daddy is in heaven!**

**Gilly explained with a finger over her mouth.  
**

**-I am sorry, sweetheart… I am sure he watches over you…**

**-Well girl… then you know how is this… we`ve met in a  crazy party… and I guess I will never know if… well you know what I mean…**

**Julieta said with a bittersweet smile.**

**-"Padty" with balloons mami? –Gilly asked surprised, as she was struggling still to pronounce the "r".  
**

**-Was it a party with balloons? Repeat with me, remember "was and were"**

**-Ok! Was it a "padty" with balloons mami? –She asked again.**

**-Balloons, and clowns and a magician and a big, big chocolate cake!- Julieta opened her arms to hug her little girl who laughed when she tickled her neck.**

**-Wow! I just checked your register… your authorization came from Herr Anton Mc Farland… you have a special authorization then from the High Council… you are lucky!...your worker`s card has 1000 olives…I bet you will work later for the big houses or the Corporation!  Do you know him? I mean, Herr Anton Mc Farland?**

**-Yes, a very nice old gentleman, I`ve met him by good luck, I was working in a hotel where he was staying for some days… and he told me about this program to work temporary here.**

**He gave me his card and some days after that, I lost my job and I was unable to find another… the situation in my country is very difficult you see… there is a big crisis, not enough jobs, and then I decided to call to the number he gave me and one of his assistants helped me through all the process of interviews, paperwork, blood tests and everything. Do you know? We`ve never traveled in a plane before…**

**-You were very lucky… I hate to travel in a plane… Are you scared?**

**-Yes… I have to confess… but you are a single mom like me… so you know how is this...  
**

**-Call me Tanesha… - The young guard smiled to her and the girl.**

**-Ok Tanesha… you know what is like… you have a responsibility and you have to be able to do whatever to survive with your children…**

**\- Yes I know… at least I have my mom… Don`t you have the support of your parents? –Tanesha agreed nodding.**

**-No, they were my adoptive parents, first he past away when I was very little and then she did when I was very young… I am alone in the world, I just have my Gilly…**

**-Then you have everything you need! Our kids are our strength… I am going to write you my address and my phone number. If you need whatever, don`t doubt to call me or send me a message… The guide will provide you with a cellphone, because any other phone won`t work here.**

**No social media works here either but the asigned mail they gave you in your new identity card, and “the gazette” that is like a Facebook, if you want to use it, all the phones have their own code to access to free Wi-Fi,  and well little by little you will discover all the great things you will have access too... just remember nobody can send pictures of this place to the exterior without authorization. I think your girl needs an extra blanket, wrap her.**

**The kind Tanesha took a red and thick whool blanket  she had in her office, and put it over Gilly`s shoulders.**

**Julieta received the worker`s card  "the olive´s card" to be able to buy whatever she would need during her travel to her destination, and after the warm farewell with her new friend Tanesha, and going to the bathroom,  with a backpack on her shoulders, Tired and trying to hide her fear from her child, she pulled a big suitcase with wheels and a  rag doll with long legs tied on top, on one hand, her little girl hanging from her neck and over her left arm covered with the red blanket, Julieta sighed and walked through the platform waiting for the wagon of the train with the other women.**

**The guide gave her a full cushioned booth with 3 seats for her and her daughter and extra pillows, helping  her to incline the seat to place the girl who was sleeping exhausted. Julieta watched the diversity or people in the train and thought that perhaps in that place she and her daughter would feel happy. She took the extra blanket the guide offered to her and covering with it and hugging her little girl, she tried to sleep for some hours exhausted too.**

**When the train arrived to the second station, at the very entrance to the communities, it was midday already, but with the jetlag they kept sleeping until they arrived at afternoon before the sunset to the Red lands. She changed the diaper of her daughter, just as she thought, for the cold she would wet her underwear even she was able to go to the toilett.**

**As they missed the meal, they were very hungry but the kind guide saved their portions and they were eating them during their travel in the bus to the hotel where all the women would stay for the courses they should take. She walked with the others from the bus stop to the hotel, some blocks from the road, Gilly wanted to walk but Julieta seat her over the suitcase and just rolled it through the sidewalk  while the little one was making train noises.**

**-Tuuuu…Tuuuuuu! Soy un ten!....**

**-I am a train…- Julieta remembered her how to say it in english.**

**-Are you a tain too?... –Her daughter giggled.**

**-You little devil… - Julieta laughed- Sometimes I forget you are smarter than you should at your age…**

**-Tengo hambe mami….**

**-I know… I am hungry too…**

**When they arrived to the hotel they received the key of their room and she went right away to the Hotel`s Restaurant to eat. After their dinner, Julieta found their room. It was warm and nice with a big bed. She took a warm bath with her daughter in the bath tube which had Gilly very excited. Then she put her a pajamas. Most of the clothes in her suitcase were for her daughter and just a few for her. All carefully ironed and folded to fit.**

**-Ok, one hour of cartoons and then to sleep again, even if you are not sleepy, mami has to work tomorrow.**

**The cellphone the guide gave to her was charging and suddenly it rang.**

**-Hello?**

**-Good night, Julieta, is Anton Mc Farland… How are you and your daughter?**

**-Oh Mister Mc Farland, good night, we arrived a pair of hours ago to the hotel in the Red Lands, we are very well. I don`t know how to thank you for all what you have done for me and my girl.**

**-Don`t mention it, I know… you will be happy here… there are some things I have to explain to you in person about your mission in this place, but first I want you to feel comfortable there, whatever you need for you or your daughter, feel free to contact my assistant with the same number and email you have done before and ask for it.**

**I am traveling again, something unexpected happened and I can`t be there tomorrow as I planned, but probably in some days I will visit you and take you to your final destination, where you will work and live… I know you had to leave many of your things in your country, so use the worker`s card and if you need more credit on it, just ask it to my assistant please. Good night Julieta, give a kiss from my part to your adorable daughter.**

**-I will Mister Mc Farland… god bless you…**

**-I have been blessed indeed…**

**The clever old man replied and finished the call.**

**The following days Julieta went to the courses, some with her daughter and others without her, leaving Gilly with one of the employees of the hotel. Basically ethic`s lessons, geography  and rules of the communities, History of the foundation of the communities and the different areas of work where they could be sent, and the processes of organization, production and distribution.**

**Temporary assistants was their denomination, they were on  a test for some months and depending on their behavior and performance their contract could be renewed or not. All of them had more than ten years working for the clans.  
**

**Julieta and her daughter were happy. Good healthy food, a warm and harmonious place to stay, kind people, who were used to watch mix of races among them. Soon Julieta made friends with everyone, her warm, direct, caring and honest ways were appreciated in that place.**

**The first time they saw the snow falling they were at the square`s village.**

**-Mom! Snow!- Gilly extended her hands to catch it.**

**-Look Gilly! I am a snowflake too!- Julieta jumped turning around with her arms extended to the sides.**

**-Look mami! I can taste it!- Gilly put out her tongue**

**-I can do it too! – Julieta put out her tongue unaware of the bodyguard assigned to watch her, was taking photographs and videos for Mc Farland.**

**-Make me a plane!- Gilly asked opening and closing her hands extended to Julieta, who took her hands covered by gloves and turned her around several times repeating the same verse.**

_We are flying like a plane!_

_We are flying like a kite!_

_We  are free,  and we can fly!_

_We are happy,  and we can dance!_

_We can love, and we can laugh!_

_We can sing, and we can smile!_

**Until Julieta got dizzy and fell on the snow making their first angel together. Julieta took some pics and then they went back to the hotel to eat and rest because they were still not  used to the cold of that place, even they were wearing warmer clothes. Julieta didn`t want to catch a cold, but  after all that playing in the snow both got a cold and had to stay some days in bed for order of the hotel`s doctor.**

 

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

                      

                        

 

_“Much of life is a game. If played skillfully,_

_with an intelligent and fascinating opponent,_

_it can become almost a dance. One challenges and moves,_

_the other teases and skips away,_

_only to dart forward later and strike a telling blow.”_

_― Elizabeth Hoyt, The Ice Princess_

 

**Gabriel, Sophia and the "secret sin" with Elizabeth.  
**

 

 

**Sophia kept in the same place with Gabriel behind her, and she filled another glass of bourbon.**

**-Are you going to keep drinking to avoid me?- Gabriel whispered.**

**-I am not avoiding you, just I want to drink to relax a bit, because I am worried and truly desperate about the situation of my sisters in the convent involved in all this shit... And I can`t do anything else to help,  than force them to marry a stranger. –She lied trying to cover her truth but showing what she really was feeling unavoidably.**

**Gabriel was not a man that would shallow a humiliation in public as Volkertsen had to do, due to his health condition, unable to move from there to fix his troubles. Gabriel was upset but very diplomatic took her arm with strength and pulled her softly out of the suite, making a signal to Reddington with his eyes.**

**Sophia looked at Maria who was upset with her and showed it as her strict order to act according to Michelle`s strategy, touching her nose with her full fist.  She felt so bad for everything and Maria`s anger, walking next to Gabriel that she had to run when they arrived to his suite, to the first bathroom she found, to vomit all the alcohol she had been drinking.**

**Gabriel stood up at the frame of the door.**

**-Go away!...Can`t a girl vomit alcohol in peace in this damn place?**

**Sophia said upset watching him following her even to the bathroom.  She washed her face and wash her mouth with water. She was looking for a guest`s new toothbrush in the cabinets, and when she found it and started brushing her teeth, he walked near her and lighting a cigar, watching her through the reflection of the big mirror above the luxurious sink.**

**-Do you think I am a fool, Sophia?**

**He told her in a calm and threatening voice.**

**-No…**

**She answered making time washing three times her teeth and using the scope bottle of mouth washer.**

**-Seems like it`s all the opposite, Soph… you have humiliated me as Demiane did with Wind-Sköld, she was lucky he is madly in love and forgave her without resentments, and just a threat...**

**Gabriel saved his golden lighter on his jacket, with a cold look in his eyes.**

**-What are you talking about, Gabriel?- She decided to play dumb, as she was getting more scared of the man she had to marry – Can`t you see I am drunk and worried about my sisters?... C`mon Gabriel, we already talked about this, we are going to do it anyway…**

**She tried to convince him without success, and she knew she screwed Michelle`s plan to survive the situation and Maria`s orders to follow the plan. If even Elizabeth that was always the center of the troubles, was behaving good and Demiane fixed her mistake, she was being now in a delicate problem.**

**-Oh Sophia… I am not like the others… I have been obsessed too by your memory but I am not an idiot as to not realize what is the game Michelle and all of you are playing with us. I don’t need to talk too much with your sisters as to know what you are doing, remember my clan has been full of fractals…**

**-I didn`t want to humiliate you, Gabriel just I am angry and worried, that is it, can`t you understand it? Don`t you worry about your family?**

**-Yes I do, and you are making me look as I am forcing you to be with me, I gave you the option, Sophia, all the men from the Roth`s lands, to risk yourself keeping single or with me and you agreed to be with me… and now I can see you choosed me just because you thought you didn’t have a better option and you got the order from Maria, and not because you wanted me…**

**He almost yelled to her angry, but mostly deeply hurt.**

**Sophia realized that if she wouldn’t act fast all the strategy would fall apart and her sisters would never forgive her, and that was going to be something she wouldn`t bear. She got her lipstick from one of the bags of her denim jacket and covering her lips with it, an intense red color, and looking at him through the mirror she simply said.**

**-I wanted to be a nun, Gabriel… I was not allowed same as Demiane… I just met a man a while ago and now I know I have to marry him… what do you expect? That I would deny that I am scared, I am scared… not just that… but terrified of you...**

**Life in this lands is so different that out… All the opposite than my sisters, I can realize the “very important people” like you are outside in the real world, families as yours are used to see marriage as a deal, Reinhardt asking me indirectly to marry him was enough for me to know you all would do it just as a duty or a business deal….**

**You live more simple in this lands, that is obvious… here I can see there is just a few service staff and you have a more normal life but, you are the kind of man with the kind of social and economic status that doesn’t fit with us, you can simply take whatever you want and make it disappear if you wish, Gabriel… I am the one that is not a fool about your power… I don`t like it and I don`t want that kind of power near me…**

**My sisters are in denial about it, to cope with the situation, I am not, and sooner or later all this differences will provoke more troubles than you could imagine. Elizabeth will make Raymond embarrassed when he will discover all the troubles she has been involved with… the kind of people entangled with all of us because of her in all those “troubles” and all the consequences…**

**Believe me, he won`t like it a single bit… you just saw his reaction with that about Gerald… oh… he was furious and he scared Lizzie… he won`t be free of jealousy and neither any of you… because if well for some as Reddignton this could be a game for love, for the rest of you all it is too about pride, desire and power…**

**And you know, for my sisters and I this is just about survival and love…I can see that war coming to their and our houses… you don`t have an idea… but also you are mistaken, I want to be with you despite my fear...**

**Sophia concluded.**

**-I do, I can see even happening to Reddington`s house… Especially when he will accept she knows more than she says about her memories and her amnesia… I know, I `ve told you I am not a fool and I am not intoxicated with love, Sophia… but that doesn`t mean I don`t have feelings for you, and it has nothing to do with what you have done to me.**

**You accepted me some minutes ago as your husband and now you are regretting, and humiliating me in front of my family… Is this a game or  a joke for you? Can you behave as a woman, according to your age and seriously compromise?... I `ve told you before, you shouldn`t do anything that would damage the respect we owe to each other as a couple…**

**Gabriel took her by her shoulders making Sophia to face him.**

**-So trying to get drunk to get some courage to do what I need to do is insulting, according to you?**

**She was now full with fear.**

**-Making obvious you don`t feel anything for me and you are agreeing to marry me just to follow a plan and that you are suffering too much about it as to need to get drunk to do it, yes… it makes me stand in an evidence`s spot… a very humiliating one… I told them we would get married... I thought you wanted me, you told me you did… you are a liar and a coward, Sophia…**

**Gabriel released her, disappointed, angry and sad.**

**Then Sophia did, what she was trained for, after all old habits die hard, and if she survived all that time being untouched was not due to her naivity but about to use her weapons wisely, because if Elizabeth was playing dumb faking she didn’t remember things that she already was remembering, she was not going to be less smart than her.**

**Sophia looked at his eyes directly, and then to his mouth, to his eyes again and to his mouth allowing her desperation, desire and fear to escalate the surface of her eyes, provoking him to kiss her, and that trap usually would work for Lizzie… he would try to kiss her she would push him away crying… making a drama and blaming him for everything insead to recuperate the control of the situation.  
**

**That is what she would do with another man, provoke and run to get what she wanted, but Gabriel was not Raymond or Skarpsvard, dominated by love. His jaw started to tremble with bitterness and he started laughing. Then she was scared for real.**

**-Oh Sophia… I really wanted this to be different and beautiful for you… for both… and you just spoiled it trying to manipulate my feelings and my desire for you… you are right, we are dangerous men… You don`t want to marry me… It`s ok… I will wait for your sisters, perhaps one of them would agree to take me… and I will let my place for Reinhardt, perhaps after  all you deserve someone like him…**

**He was very serious narrowing  his eyes watching her opening her eyes surprised, hurt, jealous,  anguish and terrified, in that order  and with a little tear close to pour from her eyes. And then she was angry again… Her pride was in the middle now too.**

**-Ok, if you are going to do that, then let me go to look for that psycho, to marry him right now…**

**She said now really crying for his rejection, confused,  and afraid the thought of being taken for a man she didn’t want and terrified her more than Gabriel.  She tried to freed herself from his hands, but when she was doing it, as clumsy as Lizzie, distracted with the blue of his eyes,he stepped  with his feet and she fell to the floor landing on her knees, slighty dizzy still by the drug and hitting her head with the sink, knocking herself out and falling to the floor.**

**Gabriel then took Sophia in his arms to the bedroom and left her on the bed, bringing ice in a napkin and alcohol, keeping calm but internally scared, he put the ice on the side of her head she hit and alcohol  close to her nose. The smell awoke her confused; she blinked three times.**

**-Damn! Gabriel! you are getting out my inner stupid and clumsy side! –She was annoyed and still crying now also for the pain in her head.**

**He was lying next to her holding the ice on her head, watching her, unaware of what was happening to both.**

**-I`m not guilty of your… clumsiness…**

**Gabroeñ tried to keep angry with her but still concerned for the hit in her head.**

**-Of course you do… this stupid thing only happens to Lizzie and us when…**

**Sophia stopped her words realizing something and her heart stopped a beat.**

**-When what? Do I call Reinhardt for you?**

**He threatened her, hurt in his feelings and his pride.  But he never expected her reaction and what she was going to do to his heart.**

**-Noooo, that psycho nooo!**

**She threw herself  over him, hugging his arms hiding her face on his neck, with her body over his body, then looking into his eyes she begged:**

**-C`mon Gabriel, don`t be so rancorous and forgive me! I`m begging you… I didn`t want to hurt you, I`m fucking terrified, but really I don`t want other man, I swear for my Nana, I like you!**

**She bit her lower lip.**

**-How do you know?- He turned her over the bed to be on top now- How can I believe you?, you are a liar Sophia… and you won`t fool me…**

**-Yes, I have been a liar too many times but not now….Just believe me and forgive me, what do I have to do for you to trust me?**

**She asked absolutely sure if she didn`t fix the situation all her sisters would blame her for the failure of the plan.**

**-Let me take you now and marry me tonight. Show me you are sure you want me...**

**He proposed, to test and compromise her once for all.**

**-Damn! Gabriel!... I wanted my wedding dress to be white… I like to dress in black but at least for that time I wanted something lighter… Ok… go ahead…**

**She sighed.**

**-Go ahead??... Just like that?**

**He thought she was mocking him.**

**-Well you said you want to take me now, so… ok… fuck me… and ok… let`s marry tonight… later don`t complain you made a bad deal choosing me.**

**He felt so bad for the way she accepted him,  that almost laughed with sadness, but he contained himself. He moved to a side and sat  on the bed.**

**-So what?**

**She asked confused, getting another lollipop from her jacket and putting it in her mouth. Some people would smoke when they were nervous, Demiane and Sophia would stick a lollipop in their mouths as the sugar had a nice effect in them.**

**-Show me you meant it. I think you are doing this just to follow Michelle`s plan and you are afraid they will blame you if it fails. You are more afraid of the disapproval of your sisters than to be taken by Reinhardt or losing me… Stand up and get naked. Now!**

**He ordered her, feeling disappointed that something he always dreamed of, would end up sad, as many things in his life.**

**Sophia took a deep sigh and stood up. She was already without boots, so she took off her denim jacket,  the black sweater, and then the little tutu tulle sparkling black skirt. She was standing in a thin silk  white t-shirt and  white and transparent lace boxers and stockings. She walked closer to him, he was sitting at the border of the bed with desire in his eyes.**

**-You will have to undress me now- She was very nervous for the way he was looking at her. She trembled when he put down slowly her boxers to the floor smelling her sex. And then the t-shirt. Then he saw the scars, four diagonal   cuts beautifully decorated.**

**-Tell me what happened**

**Gabriel ordered again.**

**-I don`t want to talk about it…- She said- Are you going to take me or what?- She asked sad.**

**-I need to know what happened to you Sophia…**

**He ordered to her again.**

**-Ok but you need to swear for the most sacred you won`t reveal this without my permission.**

**-I swear for my family.**

**He promised.**

**-Two of the cuts from a fight with some guys in a fight in a bar, we had bad luck, there were too many and anyway Ezra and the others arrived on time to save our asses… the other two… It was one year after Elizabeth got divorced, when things started to get weird in our lives because of her...**

**She threw herself to the bed again, just with the long stockings covering her legs, while he was on her side, admiring her strong body,  her sex and caressing softly her long legs.**

**\- You won`t like this… anyway Elizabeth  decided she was over her ex and as Sam was not ill then, she was still behaving  irresponsible… so this is four years ago, she invited us to visit her and Demiane and I went to her city, She was working in a nightclub singing and one night  after we went to work with her, we`ve met a friend of Liz, handsome, rich, charming… she said she knew him from some time ago. He invited us to his house and we went.**

**Lizzie was kissing and kissing with him, At some point Demiane started to feel uncomfortable and said we should go… but we didn’t listen to her, we should… but we didn’t…  
**

**He asked about our families and we got the impression he didn’t like when we said about our Mexican heritage… He said he thought we were from Spain and Lizzie was a pure American…**

**-Oh.. no…**

**He shook his head knowing where it was going with a bad feeling…**

**-Anyway for not making this longer, we were first comfortable and got drunk and then not because the guy  suddenly turned crazy when we were arguing about racist people and he was defending them, that is when Demiane told us to go because he was saying that latinos were the garbage in America, that only people with European blood in their veins were better and the rest were animals…**

**We were angry and we wanted to get out of there but we were very drunk, and he was very strong, our body movements were slow due to the alcohol and probably as Lizzie`s dad told us, we were drugged too, that evil man tied us, cut our stomachs with a knife and tried to pick up the blood in a tray below the cuts…He was going to do the same with Elizabeth, he said  that he was going to drain us as pigs but slowly with cuts in all our bodies….**

**-Oh Sophia!…**

**Gabriel closed his eyes horrified.**

**-Anyway…. I was able to untie my hands and hit his head with a bottle, untying my sisters… but he awoke and  he was going to kill Elizabeth with another knife so she kicked his body in my direction and I pushed him by instinct to the border of the corner of a wall and the hit opened his head,  it was a lot of blood...**

**When he was trying to kill Lizzie, he said something more racist about us  and that our blood was contaminated, and we were spoiled seed…. But that damn man had more lives than a cat and when we were leaving he awoke, grabbed lizzie`s leg and she hit her head falling unconscious to the floor.**

**The guy was nearly dying but anyway he  said he was going to call his friends to tell them to find each one of us, drain our blood, and kill us all… He was going to cut Elizabeth too… So Demiane got fed up and doing a big effort because she was bleeding a lot, she took the knife from his hands and nailed it on his heart…**

**Sophia closed her eyes and started to take deep breaths, Gabriel  was caressing her body slowly,  realizing why she was so afraid of trusting and giving herself to a man. The experience she had with Ezra was also bad, and the trauma of being cut and almost murdered by that man didn’t help her either.**

**-Sophia.. that was not a random crime, the man knew that Liz was a fractal, and followed you all, probably he was going to take Liz for himself and give you and Demiane to others,  as you were always around her, he included you in his plans.**

**When he knew about the mix in the blood he was frustrated and decided to sacrifice you all, there are very dark people out there, with really bad intentions, and some are as racists as that demon… and that is why your sisters will be safer here than out… we thought we had exterminated them... but we were wrong!**

**He tried to calm her with the back of his hand over her stomach, caressing her.**

**-And what did you do with the corpse?**

**He finally asked after a while,  when he felt she was more calm trying to keep her relaxed with his caresses.  
**

**-We called Sam, what else?... our poor daddy made the seams in our stomachs after sterilizing and cauterizing our wounds, we had to be quiet and not to scream… Elizabeth awoke and searched all the data and things Sam asked her to do it.**

**Sam and Elizabeth  cleaned the place, he put the body on his truck, wrapped In some bed sheets  and left us at his home.  He said he would return in one or two days and we should relax and think we were not guilty of anything, that it was self defense and that if we were so stupid as to go with the authorities, we only would expose ourselves to more psychos like him…**

**So, we got drunk for two days waiting for Sam and after that day, he started to train us again, to Lizzie and to all the others  from the distance, he ordered us to took some private classes to reinforce old knowledge and to acquire some new about body combat, use of weapons and other stuff,  he instructed us too with classes even by video calls when he got the damn cancer…**

**-That`s why you attacked us this afternoon?**

**-Of course! A bunch of weirdos looking at me in an odd way? What would you expect? I told you... it`s very hard for me to trust… Lizzie and her bad judgement of people… she was used to think all people were as good as she is, we trusted in her and then we were into a big trouble…it happened before... seems like we never learn... but we did... with that horrible experience...  
**

**I killed that man, Gabriel… and Demiane just finished him… Same as Sam killed that man and Reddington finished him and took the blame… That is why Demiane and I truly value what he did for Sam, for Liz and for all of us, sacrificing himself, taking that blame and spending years in prison… we know what it feels  and that is why we will be always loyal to Raymond Reddington…**

**After that day Elizabeth realized that her irresponsible behavior was a danger for all, she changed a lot and she became more mature little by little but the damn amnesia spoiled it all and now I am afraid she is the same Lizzie she was before…**

**Sophia felt his arms hugging and covering her with tenderness.**

**-Sophia… it was self-defense… you did what you had to do, don`t feel guilty about it… and I am sorry but Reddington has to know about this… in fact… all of us… that man had a family,  they will claim for retaliation…you dont have an idea of what all this means...**

**-No. This is private Gabriel. Nobody saw us together, his house was far away and isolated, I don’t think nobody will know ever about it. Sam told us he covered our tracks and we should never worry about it again and I trust Sam**

**She didn`t want anyone to know about something that was still difficult to remember.**

**-Sophia… we will talk about the situation later, just keep in mind, eventually Demiane will talk with Volkertsen, this will affect him very deeply… and all  will be out…**

**Sophia opened her eyes.**

**-I want to forget about it, Gabriel, please don`t mention it again for a good time… Years I haven`t talk about it and If I talked about it was to show to you that I want to trust in you… if you are going to be my husband you need to know my biggest “sin”…**

**Well, that is the way that Demiane, Elizabeth and I call to this… situation from the past… I don’t want to hide anything you later could consider a betrayal or something like that.**

**She felt his body close to her and she slipped her hands over his chest looking at his eyes.**

**-Sophia… to defend ourselves, the people we love and the integrity of our worlds is not a sin, is our right…. Even if a life has to be taken, sometimes you have to choose, among two evils… remember…**

**Gabriel kissed her forehead and put his nose close to her nose with a tenderness she could feel through her skin.**

**-Ok… just… don`t mention it again, and when you look at my body think those are just decorations in my skin… just tatooes, ok? I always say I got all of them fighting in that pub, so that is the official version, you know now the truth…**

**-The truth is, you are beautiful...**

**He said admiring not just her body but her soul.**

**She looked at his eyes and she found nothing but sweetness a deep desire and something else she couldn`t decipher... Then he moved and he kissed her scars licking them  for a long time until she felt calm, relaxed and  started to tremble of desire too. He was twitching her nipples with his fingers and she shout the first moaning.**

**-Ahhhhh Gabriel…**

**She arched her back when he slipped his mouth to her sex.**

**-Do you want me, Sophia?**

**He looked at her eyes**

**-Yes, but …. Ahhh… I am afraid…ahhhh!...**

**She trembled again when she felt his breathe warming her sex.**

**-Swear you want me…**

**He kissed her folds externally very softly.**

**-Ahh…. Gabriel… don`t you see…my flesh is weak in your arms… ahh…ahhh… don`t do that, I swear..**

**She said when she smelled her incrusting his big nose in her lips.**

**-Ohhhhh….Gabriel…you are burning me…**

**-Do you want to burn with me?**

**-Ahhh… I`ve never wanted it so… much as now… Ahhh…it burns!!!**

**She trembled when he blowed his breathe over her throbbing clit. She took the lollipop from her mouth and slipping it inside her wet folds, offered it to him to lick it, he tasted it and when he had all her humidity covering it in his mouth, he went to look for her inner wetness now to drink from it.**

**He had his hands to the sides, holding her hands, she didn’t know he was able to understand and speak Spanish, when he licked her inside for the first time, she said the words that chained their hearts.**

**-Ohhhhhhh mi amor, soy tuya ahhhh… tomame….** **(oh, my love, I am yours, take me)**

**-What did you say?- He wanted to know if she would dare to say it to him in english**

**-That I like you a lot… and if you are going to do it, do it now…**

**-And your white dress?**

**He smiled inside because she was not able to tell him the truth of what she said before, and that revealed him more than she could tell him.  
**

**-I will wear it anyway. God and you will know I was pure the first time my husband took me.**

**-Why is that so important for you?**

**He asked knowing he would feel the same for her even if she would have many men before him, but he wanted to understand her better.  
**

**-Because I don`t have nothing to offer to you than myself, and that is part of what I`ve been all this years, and this is my gift for my husband, I was going to be a nun despite my mistakes… and it was going to be my gift to god,  now it`s going to be yours...  
**

**She was mesmerized by his eyes, caressing his head, her words permeated his heart softly.**

**– All the nights of desire I`ve dreamed of love, possessing my flesh and my soul… All the fire burning me inside in silence for years, waiting, thirsty, hungry… starving… is yours now Gabriel…**

**-Ohhhh…My Sophia!…**

**Gabriel stared at her deeply moved forgetting his anger, forgiving her for hurting his feelings, and profoundly excited  he lifted his body to devour her mouth, opening his belt, unbuttoning his pants, and lowering his zipper, he took her hand to slide it inside the opening of  his underwear**

**-Ahhhh…. – he trembled too when he felt her hand taking his erection with strength and rubbing it. – Talk to me in Spanish, Sophia… I like it… - He whispered in her ear, with his fingers caressing inside her folds.**

**-Mi amor…Ahhh… te deseo tanto…** **( My love, I desire you so much) – She whispered too with her sight clouded by passion – Ahhh….  You are as a dream.. Ohhh….  All this is so beautiful, that all I want is to fuse my skin with  your skin… Ahhhh you are burning my heart, I always wanted to find you since that night, and I am so afraid that now that I finally found you all this could disappear Mmmmhhh  I want to feel you slowly going inside me for the first time, to have you inside...  
**

**-Oh… my beautiful Sophia, I adore you… ahhh!... my love, stay with me forever…**

**He kissed her neck, making her scream of pleasure with his fingers in her clit making her feel so warm not just for what he was doing to her body but to her heart with those words, unaware of what she was doing too in his heart.**

**He lowered his mouth again sucking her full round breasts and Sophia was crying of pleasure.**

**-Take off all your clothes, Gabriel…-**

**He stood up from the bed and took them off fast. When he was finally entirely naked she admired his body. Strong still for his age, with some muscles well developed, and a thick and big erection, she lifted her body over her elbows, looking at him with desire.**

**\- Gabriel…**

**-Sophia… Do you want to be my wife, by blood?**

**He asked her.**

**-I don’t know what is that, but If that makes you happy and that is what you want, I do…**

**She answered with her senses clouded by passion.**

**-I do want it too… – He took her  by her legs first and then her arms to make her stand – To be your husband by blood… It will be painful, but just at the beginning, Sophia…**

**He put her arms over his shoulders and took her derriere in his hands to make her climb on his body, she felt his hardness against her sex and moaning she rubbed herself against him by instinct.**

**-Do you like it Soph?**

**-You are so hard… ahhh….yes but … ahhh take your time… ohhh… do it slowly…you are too big for me…**

**He uncovered his bed, and sat on the white sheets  with her legs crossed in his back, and moved on that position to the center of the bed.**

**-No… no slow… you agreed to be mine by blood…I want to possess you, Sophia, all of you, your body, your soul… Be mine! - He said placing the tip of his penis inside her folds, and without a warning and staring at her, he pushed violent his erection inside her wet channel, struggling to open her narrow opening, making her scream of pain, with his aggressive hit inside her, showing her his teeth and his tongue  grabbing her derriere with all his strength to nail his penis deeply inside her, watching her crying and screaming of pain as a hurt animal, trying to release herself from him.**

**-Ahhhhhh!!!!!....stop!..... It hurts!... Ahhhhh!!!- She tried to freed from his arms when she felt the pain and scared of his fierce face, but he didn’t listen, and penetrated her deeper, making her cry more, begging him to stop for the pain of the violent deep penetration, even she was wet, he was long and quite thick and she was quite narrow for his size that was other factor why he was hurting and provoking more pain to her.**

**-Wait… ahhhh….stop!... ohhhh… you are hurting me… slow… please!... – She begged in vain, with a strange blend of  feelings and sensations, pain, anger, desire and pleasure all together confusing her senses, scared for the way he was looking at her, to watch a man with a face full of fury and desire showing his teeth and tongue in that aggressive way was too much for her, when he hit her bottom, she yelled again as a hurt animal and then he made a strong guttural sound so primitive and strange that scared her even more.**

**She tried again to freed herself  from his embracement in vain, he put his erection almost out just to hit her harder a second time, with another war`s primitive scream in her ear, painfully squeezing her butt, with both hands.**

**-Ahh…Gabriel please…stop… ahhh.. you are hurting me…**

**-Ohh.. Sophia…- He whispered with a deep low guttural voice still – your pain…is your gift for me, and  is my gift for you…feel the pleasure… he licked her neck still showing his teeth and tongue, threatening her sucking her nipples and bitting them painfully and her breasts, thrusting again inside her, every time harder  and now with one hand massaging her clit, confusing her senses.**

**-Don`t bite me… Gabriel…stop it! ohhhh… ahhhh… please… it hurts a lot…**

**-I know… arghh!- He yelled at her again placing her back on the bed and now lying above  her, opening her legs he begun to penetrate her faster and harder, but now exciting her teasing her clit, until she started to moan not just for pain of his violent attack,  but for pleasure, stopping and continuing, making her beg.**

**-Ahhhh - She moaned at last- ohhh… Gabriel, more… more….**

**-Do you like it now?**

**He  laughed with an apparently cruel face,  those were the animal rites and traditions of pleasure of his clan, Gabriel never had a virgin woman and he never thought that would be so pleasant as he was told,  he knew it was so extraordinary but because it was not any woman but Sophia.**

**-I am confused… ahhhh… more… ohhh…  
**

**-For the high pain and the pleasure?**

**He kissed her mouth as a savage man with desperation**

**\- Yes ohhhhhh…. I am on fire Gabriel…ahhhh**

**She finally admitted when he left her mouth, wisely rubbing her clit, and reaching her g spot, invading her body with pure pleasure.**

**-Ohhhgg!- He screamed again one of those guttural sounds.**

**She looked at him surprised when she felt the start of her first vaginal orgasm, he realized she was close and he hit her harder and faster allowing himself to get lost in the sensation, squeezing her full breasts with his hand, making her clit to tremble with an external orgasm too, When they came together exploding and trembling, both howled as animals.**

**-Ahhhh!.....- She cried- Gabriel! my love… ahhh…**

**She was breathless but had to say the words her heart was screaming.**

**-Ohhhggg! Sophia!... yo te amo (I love you)**

**He said breathless too but unavoidably dragged to her heart.**

**They stared at each other surprised of their own words, and he hugged her protective  and possessively with their bodies still shaking.  He kept looking at her amazed for all what she made him feel not just in his body but deeply in his soul.**

**After a while, he moved finally from her carefully, the dim light allowed him to watch the white sheets wet and with her blood stains, his penis had some blood too and he cleaned it with the same sheet smiling, continuing with the rite.**

**-I should clean myself- She said ashamed and bewildered with his fascination with her blood.**

**-No, I will clean you later with my tongue, your fist blood is mine, and I will taste it later, first I will make you come in my mouth - he opened her legs and begun to lick her clit provoking her, tasting her again, shivering her body, with his unleashed thirst he licked her with desperate hunger, and she cried again of pleasure.**

**-Gabriel… ahhh!.... my Gabriel…**

**She arched her back when she saw him panting with that same threatening gesture all the time showing his teeth and his tongue as a beast on heat, she didn`t know it was a rite, a primitive manifestation of desire, and she thought he was still angry with her.**

**-Have you forgiven me for what I did Gabe?**

**-Sophia… you have given me a great proof of commitment, love, pain and pleasure… I am honored by you, and you are mine now, and I am yours forever…  
**

**He assured her, grabbing her wrists with his strong hands, to the sides of her body:**

**\- Nobody can break our bond now, you are my wife by blood.**

**He said and eating her folds licking her blood and their mixed humidity too, introducing his tongue inside, sucking and devouring her with a mad passion that kept her screaming and moaning until she exploded again in his mouth.**

**-Ahhhhhh!.... Gabriel….ahhh… my love… This is heaven…Ohhh!...**

**She kept screaming and moaning, she finished  trembling again full of pleasure, not able to contain more time her heart to make him know she was enjoying being taken by him. Her senses now released from the contrast among pain and pleasure were able to feel at the end intensively their act of love.**

**He moved to a side of her and they kissed passionately again, for a long time.**

**-Do you love me Sophia?**

**He asked finally what he wanted to know all the time while he took her.**

**-I have never been in love so I don`t know but I think I do love you  now...**

**She answered sleepy making him feel a deep happiness he never felt in his life.**

**\- I love you too, Sophia...**

**Gabriel whispered in her ear, but the alcohol, the drug, the intense emotions of all the past days and the pair of hours they spent talking and making love were really affecting her body and she was feeling exhausted, she started to fall sleep in his arms when he heard someone knocking at the door. He moved her to the left side of the bed and covered Sophia with the blanket, he took his robe from the closet and walked to open the door.**

**-We have a big problem...**

**Risenberg was standing there, with a folder with the papers and a box from Frau Barater. Gabriel invited him to go inside his suite.**

**-You have to sign the papers now, the Roths and the others awoke before time, Mariana went to look for Maria and found them in the room, the bastards deceived her and arrived to Skarpsvard`s suite almost one hour agojust when we signed the promises of marriage.**

**Hertzog is threatening us with taking Mariana as compensation for being out of the deals, and Reddington had to tell them that there are other sisters to calm them, they are very angry waiting for you to explain them the plan.**

**Maria is barely keeping them all from killing each other, saying she will approve one more marriage, you know we can`t tell them  about we have our own clan in process of registration if you haven`t been married…**

**Frau Herz sent a dress for Sophia for the legal wedd…**

**Risenberg was mute when he saw Sophia almost falling sleep covered by the blanket and the center of the bed with some blood stains.**

**-We already married by blood, Risenberg...**

**Gabriel confessed to him feeling proud, trying to contain his emotions, but his happiness was obvious.**

**Risenberg crossed his hands over his chest and inclined his head towards Sophia and then towards him, and walked to take Sophia`s hand to kiss it, kneeling first.**

**-From my heart, that your bond will be preserved.**

**He said politely the ritual words to both.**

**-What are you doing here Risenberg?**

**Sophia smiled drowsy awakening but  close to fall asleep again.**

**-Awake her, Gabriel… Michelle said if she falls sleep drunk she won`t remember tomorrow the last hours, don`t let her to fall asleep until she is not drunk anymore, you have to give her some coffee…**

**Risenberg adviced to him worried even more for the way they sealed their union if she would forget and the next day she would think she was attacked without her consent.**

**-Sophia, awake!...**

**Grabriel shook her by her shoulders, worried. If indeed the marriage for blood was a consensual attack, in one sense of the perversion of the rite, mainly the first part of it, and they didn’t have time to do more of the second part of the rite when she would grab her name on his chest with a hot knife, they did enough, but if she would forget about it, for the bruises and marks and pain in her body she could think the day before she didn’t accept it.**

**Gabriel and Risenberg struggled to awake her, Gabriel took her to the bathroom to wash her face but she was acting now as if she was drunk, because she was very tired and drugged.**

**-I want to take a bath...**

**-No you can`t now Sophia… that would be insulting to me, you need to learn more of our customs…**

**Gabriel helped her to put the underwear, the simple white dress that Frau Herz Barater and  Frau MIldert made for them, with a beautiful white silk fabric, a simple strapless long dress with an empire style that they should wear again in the ritual wedding.**

**He helped her with the low white heels, and took her out to sign the papers. In type of marriage he wrote “by blood” and in witness Risenberg had to sign his name, and took a photograph of them sitting on the bed, after that Gabriel saved the stained sheet on the box were the wedding dress was sent, throwing the quilt to cover the bed again.**

**The strange rites and customs of the clans were no different than others very old in different cultures but in the case of the clans the importance was about a commitment that wouldn`t be dissolved unless both would agreed to it.  That was the reason why Gabriel said "forever" as he would never let her go.  
**

**As Gabriel let her almost fall asleep she was in her own world slightly drunk and not very aware of what was happening even she drank the coffee that Risenberg made for her.**

**-Ughhh, this is black and very concentrated… I don`t like this coffee…- She rejected it.**

**-Take it, Sophia, you need it, please- Gabriel insisted until she drank it all meanwhile he was getting dressed again.**

**-Gabriel, are you sure of what we are doing, making our own clan?- Risenberg had now a higher respect for him, for being able to conquer her heart in a few hours as to be married in that way.**

**-I never thought to do this… I love my clan, but Sophia and the others won`t be happy or agree to stay with us if we don`t protect at least two of them, the nuns, I guess…. I hope the other innocent woman will agree to help us…and if that is not possible, at least to make our clan to change some laws to protect the women in our clan... to make them stay with us...  
**

**-True… - Risenberg  helped him to make Sophia to stand up from the bed, and carrying the documents- We are making history for our clans, Gabriel… we would be the first new clan in more than two centuries…- He stated proud of being part of it.**

**-I know, Risenberg, I just hope this women will honor their word… all this will be very difficult for them, so please don’t give them all the details of what this means right away, if not they will go back in their word…**

**-Done…**

**Risenberg promised when they left the room.**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

****

 

_“In the game of life, we all receive a set of variables and limitations_

_in the field of play. We can either focus on the lack thereof_

_or empower ourselves to create better realities_

_with the pieces we play the game with.”_

_― T.F. Hodge, From Within I Rise:_

_Spiritual Triumph Over Death and Conscious Encounters_

_with "The Divine Presence"_  

 

 

**The weddings, Married by blood and the start of their own clan.**

 

 

**When Sophia, Gabriel and Risenberg arrived to Skarpsvard`s suite, she was more awake for the high dosis of caffeine, and somewhat dizzy.**

**-Please Sophia, try to behave according to the circumstances, or they will take Mariana…- Gabriel advised and scared her to do an effort to keep awake and behave.**

**Elizabeth, Demiane, Maria and Michelle were already dressed as Sophia, and signing papers for their legal marriage too, because they already signed the legal engagement and  promise of legal marriage when they left the suite and before the Roths would arrive.**

**Risenberg walked to hug and to kiss Michelle, as they were the first ones to sign all their papers.**

**The Roths and the others were standing at the corner of the bar, angry and talking in german among them.  Mariana was sitting on a couch with Hertzog, annoyed for the situation, knowing her sisters were angry with her,  she was trying to charm him to appease his temper, unaware that she was just feeding his obsession.  
**

**-I don’t know anything… - Mariana assured him – I was working with the patients- She was wearing again her grey skirt with the new white sweater she bought the days before and her black boots – Anyway you can`t do anything, the deals were already made, Hertzog, c`mon, I thought you were cool, and now you are scaring me…**

**Mariana told him with the most innocent face she could make biting her inferior lip and taking his hands in her hands, taking advantage Holmgaard wasn`t there.**

**Elizabeth was the last one to sign the papers. She looked nervous to Reddington who was signing, and smiling finally did it too.**

**-Look who is here! The traitor to the Von Grimmelshousen clans!**

**Diederich yelled with envy when he saw Gabriel with Sophia by his arm.**

**-Take back your words, Diederich! – Gabriel yelled at him too  defying him- This is not just taking sides, as you could think…   What you ignore is: We are building and requesting for our own clan. I am the front of the center, I call Risenberg as witness,  I`ve already married Sophia by blood…**

**He declared with a high pride that left all the men surprised, for conquering and obtaining the surrender of a warrior-watcher fractal as Sophia, in just a few hours and for the impact and importance of creating a new clan.**

**Raymond knew some things about the clans to be able to protect them, but he was not fully aware of the relevance that this would have for many and for his own life.**

**Even they wanted or not, all the men had to bow to them crossing  their arms and hands over their chest, inclining their head and said the same :  “From our hearts, that your bond will be preserved” and one by one, had to kneel in front of Sophia, to kiss her hand.**

**Sophia didn’t understand what was happening but she followed Maria`s order to go with the flow, when she saw her with her hand caressing her forehead. She could feel Reinhardt`s fury when he kissed her hand.**

**He was almost red for the envy and the thought of Sophia allowing Gabriel to take her in that savage  way, if they just meet some hours ago just when she said she wouldn`t marry anyone, all that was really  burning him alive.**

**At some point it was better for her to be slightly drunk still  and not really aware or caring about  of what it was happening and all what her action of marrying Gabriel in that way would awake in the wild instincts of all the men in there that night.**

**The only ones out of that drama and in their own world were Elizabeth and Raymond. Reverend Salvatore smiled watching them, meanwhile Herr Schmidt was  organizing the papers and Frau Barater, Frau Mildert and Frau Meyer were in tears of emotion, hugging Sophia and Gabriel.**

**-Elizabeth… This means more than  you can imagine…- Raymond whispered in her ear- I love you Elizabeth…**

**-I am happy Raymond, and I like to make you happy too, just remember… be patient with me...**

**She smiled to him, still sitting on the couch, and when she finished with the papers, he kissed her softly, invading her mouth with his tongue, and she responded to him doing the same.**

**His heart raced faster, and faster kissing her with the old passion they shared before, the night they got married the first time, one week ago.**

**-Are you happy for marrying me or for saving your cousins with Michelle`s plan?**

**He questioned her now, because she was narrowing her eyes hugging him and hidden in his shoulder, as a crouching cat, calculating her movements, watching intensively to all the people around so lost inside herself that she not even heard him.**

**Then, finally Reddington knew, what took Gabriel just a few hours to figure it out, given the fact he could be more objective judging her character.**

**Elizabeth if well still with a nervous amnesia could remember more than she accepted, but she was keeping playing the game. For sure she didn’t remember everything, if not her decisions and actions would be different, but  she knew more than she would accept and that was a sour hit in his stomach.**

**He didn`t like to know she was lying to him, and hiding things, even he did exactly the same with her. But that was part of the contradiction in the hearts of people who, like Reddington were still assimilating in his flesh, the fact that fairness is a very difficult concept to act on, and even more difficult to feel and understand when someone does to them, what they have done too, to the others. He thought he could understand that, but he still needed to feel it and learn about it  from the woman he always adored.**

**He sighed watching Elizabeth. He knew he did the same to her. He was aware now she was doing it to him to survive and protect her family.  Reddington`s eyes found Maria, she was being hugged by Skarpsvard, after he put a necklace of pearls shaped as flowers on her.  
**

**He was been invited to many weddings of the clans, but no one of those was like this. He didn’t know what was a marriage by blood. And he was not aware of what creating a new clan really would meant, not even Michelle that was the one with the idea would fully imagine the weight of what was happening there, and all those were the reasons why the other men were too exalted.**

**Gabriel didn’t like the way the men from the Roth´s lands were watching his woman when they were kissing her hand but it was part of the rite and  he endured it with pride. Showing his teeth to Reinhardt.  Sophia didn’t really noticed it, she was struggling to keep herself awake. Reinhardt was the last one to kiss her hand and he walked away, trembling of fury.**

**-Gabriel I am so tired...**

**Sophia whispered in his ear, after the German women hugged her.  He helped Sophia to seat in a couch and asked for  coffee to Herr Schmidt, to keep her awake for some hours at least.**

**-Are you feeling better, Volker?**

**Demiane sat on the carpet with her legs crossed, still wearing her white boots.**

**-You know I am, “D”… your massage really helped me… Just I am sorry I am not able to give you a proper wedding night…**

**Volkertsen sighed looking at her with love and lust.**

**-Shut up!- she smiled – We can do many other… things… This is a legal wedding, I guess the ritual wedding will be bigger than this…- She smiled and kissed his mouth.**

**-It will for sure… you don`t have an idea…all this about making a new clan is extremely important, Demiane, you should know…**

**He caressed her face with adoration.  
**

**-I can guess how important for the way those Roths are behaving, now that they know… greedy and waiting for a bone… and a while ago almost declaring a war... - She laughed  - I am very hungry again, let me go for a piece of carrot cake I saw on the table that Frau Mildert brought.**

**Demiane was more practical than her sisters, and if well she was able to be violent, mean and cruel with the people that could be a threat for them, she was also caring, not much with words but with actions with the people she loved.**

**When she offered to Volkertsen to get married that night, Maria, Michelle and Elizabeth followed her example, not just to protect themselves but to protect her sisters, doing what they should do sooner and later and to share with Demiane the same happiness, and because they knew deep down their men wanted the same for their faces when they heard Volkertsen and Demiane would marry as Gabriel and Sophia.**

**Demiane took a very big slice of carrot cake for her and one for Volkertsen. Herrmann aproached her then.**

**-You shouldn’t marry Volkertsen, you should marry me, Demiane… He is screwed in that bed, you need a strong warrior…**

**Herrmann told her with rancor for everyone to hear. There was a very uncomfortable silence and Gabriel closed his hand in a fist. Volkertsen stared at him with fury, but letting Demiane to answer by herself.**

**-Haven`t you heard the news in the radio?- She answered cynical, tasting  the cream cheese of the frosting of her slice, and waiting to see what information she could get from him – There are more of us…**

**Demiane raised an eyebrow to him, knowing Volkertsen and the others were watching her.**

**-I am not a stupid, Demiane…- Herrmann said not just for her, taking a slice of the same cake on a dish -  Even if there are more, Gabriel haven`t explained the situation and Maria said she would just approve one marriage…**

**That means that only Reinhardt will have an assured chance, because Sternberg will always decline anything in favor of his brother… so, from the three more fractals Maria offered, the other two will be at the mercy of your clan, that is logical…**

**And despite the humiliation of being drugged as animals to keep us out of the deals, we would need to bend our heads to Gabriel and Sophia, to get their acceptation, to wait for the approval of Skarpsvard and Maria and for the blessing of the north…**

**-You are right, Herrmann…**

**Gabriel interrupted him. Receiving a glass with whiskey from Herr Schmidt.  Sophia was drinking a coffee and eating a slice of a triple chocolate cake Frau Mildert insisted she should have to recover strength and keep awake. Sophia was just filling her hungry stomach and trying to send everything else to hell.**

**-What is the real situation then?**

**Hertzog finally asked the key question.**

**-The real situation is, the clan is already in process, and you have to respect that...**

**Gabriel threatened all them with his deep strong voice and continued.**

**– All the known fractals will be part of our clan, If you want to be part of the clan, you will have to submit to our decisions.**

**-We have right to claim them too, Gabriel and you know it...**

**Herrmann insisted.**

**-No, you don`t – Maria intervened- Because the main clan from we came from is Gabriel`s house by direct blood link, Skarpvard told us… and as I am the head of my compass, I have the right to decide who can claim the only one I will allow to marry.**

**You have to know that all of them are ignorant of this world of clans, secret wars and everything else. One of them just know Elizabeth and is completely ignorant even of our existence, and is close to take her vows as a nun far away from everybody. The other two only know Sophia and Elizabeth and they are already nuns…**

**She left all the men absolutely bewildered.**

**Sophia  started talking, she was not that drunk anymore and  aware now of what just happened to her, and quite upset for the unfair situation and decided to make it worth and take advantage of what was happening around.**

**-They don’t know anything, you want one of them? You will have to conquer them old school… Because we are opening the convent here and they will be protected, only one will have to sacrifice to marry someone and just of course for purposes of the creation of the clan. But… If you want her… you will have to behave civilized and she will choose who to marry, not you!....**

**So sorry for spoiling your night with our loving celebration, and please… don`t be so mad at us… after all one of  you will be in “the black list”  of the most fortunate men in the fucking world for having a Grimaldo girl…**

**It will bring you a lot of happiness, you know? Good luck and a lot of crazy coincidences and circumstances that will make your life a roller coaster with intense contradictory emotions and a little bit more interesting… isn`t it Reddington?**

**Sophia asked with an ironical tone on her voice.**

**-Indeed Sophia…**

**Reddington raised his glass of whiskey.**

**-See? Nineteen years waiting for Elizabeth, and here it is, This, is a real man, he waited and waited for her, and when he found Liz again, he fell in love one more time. Did he forced her to marry him?... Noooo. He just waited, and showed with actions of love that he truly loved her,  and that… gentlemen… that is the way  you get the girl…**

**She hugged Raymond and he laughed shaking his head.**

**-So… watch and learn, men from the Roth`s lands… and work hard your best strategies… and I wish you the best of luck in the next chapter of this drama or comedy whatever genre you want to catalogue this episode…**

**Sophia mocked the Roths men.**

**-“The hunger games”?**

**Diederich replied sarcastic, looking at her starving.**

**-Whatever, Mad hatter…**

**Sophia laughed loud finally releasing her tension with Elizabeth and Raymond, he just extended his arms hugging them sitting the middle of both and determined to enjoy the wedding and planning to be patient and have  a talk later with Lizzie.**

**-Raymond Reddington!- Hertzog clapped ironical several times - As always the favorite hero of the girls… since 1983…**

**-Must be for a reason… - Reddington shrugged not giving importance to his comment.  
**

**-I won`t wait for years Sophia, I´m not your idiot…. I have the right, and you all know it…**

**Reinhardt screamed showing his teeth.**

**-Ok!… That`s enough! You!... presumptuous and privileged spoiled boy!**

**Michelle yelled to him with that powerful and elegant contained way of her to explode when she was really at the limit of her patience and when she already knew she has won the chess game.**

**\- I am fed up with your tantrums! And I am going to tell you what all of us really think of you and your group of “men from the Roths lands”….**

**Honestly even if we would meet all of you before we meet our husbands, we would never choose anyone of  you, and no one would choose you and your aggressive terrible manners demanding to Sophia to be with you, instead to try to conquer her,  Reinhardt and that is for sure!, the reason why you lost, and you know it...  
**

**Michelle was really furious and Risenberg`s hand over her hand couldn`t stop her to say the hardest words they could hear and especially Reinhardt who was the most hurt in his pride  as she was addressing directly to him.**

**-Yes, we had to get married given the circumstances, but at least we did it with men who had the intelligence and the sensibility to try to conquer our hearts… Sophia is right, Reddington has been the only men able to show with actions he deserves to be our guardian by law, and the law of the clan we were raised in.**

**Who do you think you are to demand to get the life and the love of a good woman just because you think you have “the right”? Who are you? Your highness? The king of a big wallet? The emperor of a very important corporation we don’t give a shit about? I have news for you… We… don`t… fucking… care… about… you all !!!!**

**Michelle screamed her last sentence looking at Reinhardt and to the other men, unleashing all the fury she had to contain in silence all that time, all those hours of anguish worried about her sisters, trying to figure it out how to save them and how to find a way to manipulate the situation to protect them all from everybody including their own husbands.**

**Reinhardt almost stood up with his fists trembling of anger as the other men, but Hertzog and Sternberg who looked at her intensively.**

**Michelle made a signal to Mariana with her eyes and moving her head to indicate her she should move from the side of Hertzog, and Mariana, truly scared her favorite sister besides Elizabeth and  Maria would be mad at her, stood up fast and went to seat next to Risenberg and Michelle. Showing them clearly who was the brain and the strategist of the women`s clan.**

**-So… are you the chess player we have to defeat?-**

**Hertzog inquired with his calm and strong voice.**

**-Leave my wife at peace, Hertzog…**

**Risenberg laughed with a cruel tone threatening him  and lighting the cigar that Raymond offered to him, because everybody knew that if someone was able to commit a cruel act of violence, that was Risenberg.**

**-Yes, I am…**

**Michelle defyed to Hertzog. Both stared at each other calculating the  next movement.**

**-You shouldn’t marry Risenberg… a simple hospital`s doctor… isn`t that what you do here, Wolf Winther-Risenberg?**

**Hertzog tryed to humiliate him for losing his fortune in the past, unaware of other events about his economic status.**

**-Yes, Hertzog, I am a simple doctor here…**

**Risenberg laughed again, hugging Michelle, dissimulating the jealousy he was feeling for the way Hertzog and Steinberg were looking to Michelle.**

**-You could be a queen, next to us Michelle… you haven`t sealed your marriage, you can still change of husband…**

**Hertzog offered frustrated, as he wanted to get Mariana for  him.**

**-The last job I had,  given my physical condition, was teaching some private English lessons, and as a cashier at afternoon in a restaurant at a small city...**

**I guess Risenberg`s elegant shoes worth more than what I could make in some months of hard work… considering that… I think I`ve found my true calling as a gold digger already...**

**Michelle laughed again with all her sisters, mocking them.**

**Hertzog, dear… thanks for the offer… But… I`ve never wanted to be a queen…  I do prefer a gun and a knife…  I may be disabled for some time for an accident, but I am a  warrior and Risenberg is the man I`ve chosen, believe me, even if he was a janitor in this hospital, I would grab a bucket and a mop and chose him again…**

**She took Risenberg`s cigar, inhaling and exhaling extremely seductive the smoke, just to piss off to Hertzog who showed his teeth to her and Risenberg, humiliated with her answer to his proposal.**

**-Well…- Diederich continued- Congratulations, Skarpsvard… I have to recognize you have been very smart… since the beginning you changed  Reddington`s file at school, to put him in your suite, you made him part of your team since the very first moment he arrived  through the door…**

**Did you know that, Raymond? You should be at our suite, be part of our team, and we should be the ones marrying this women tonight…**

**-Oh… Really? – Raymond laughed – don`t be childish, Dieder… I was friends with you all too...  
**

**-The principal realized about the change, Diederich – Skarpsvard revealed - and he decided to leave things like that because the Ordnung intervened…**

**-Because I called them…- Gabriel continued, with a cigar in his mouth– You knew I was always going to have the last word about it, Diederich… as I had it a while ago, when I decided to leave Maria at peace and wait for Sophia`s acceptance.  I would have it or not, it was her decision…**

**Do you remember fifteen years ago when I invited you to the annual party close to Canada and you refused to come?... Simply you were not meant to be with them… We`ve met them there for a brief instant, and then, well you know how this situation with the fractals happens, and  circumstances separated us all this years, Sophia not even meet me but I did see her that day… We all were meant to be, simply…**

**Gabriel took the dish with a cake slice from Frau Mildert and looked at them convinced of his words.**

**Of course I knew eventually Raymond would guide us to find them but I didn’t become his friend because of that, but for the kind of man he was, and he is… Do you know the best part? I never had to fake my friendship with him.**

**That is the similarity of Raymond with this women, you can`t buy their love and loyalty, you have to earn it… They would treat with kindness to anybody, they don`t care about power, money or status… You have forgotten we were raised to be this way too…**

**-Well done… -Reinhardt nodded- perhaps you are right, you all are one for another, the kindest people I`ve ever meet… considering all of you have being murdering  people since long time ago… Kind and smart… after all…. you got Reddington and then you had access to all the women… we can see clearly who will be the boss in this clan… Congratulations  Elizabeth Reddington… God save the queen!**

**Reinhard said mocking them looking at Lizzie.**

**-I won`t allow you to disrespect my wife, Reinhardt**

**Reddington threatened him angry, but Elizabeth put a hand over his.**

**-Thank you, Reinhardt – Elizabeth smiled as if she was having fun – The truth, if you don`t know it I had an accident last week, the day we got married and I have amnesia, I just remember the first years of my life and my cousins, nothing else, so I am not behind of all this, do you want to please the real queen to get one of those? Her name is Maria. We would kill to protect her… if you think that because I am the north, all of this turns around me… you are mistaken…**

**Maria is not only the center of the compass, but the one who is in the hearts of every one of us… we are who we are not just genetically speaking but in all the areas that are part of who truly we are inside, because of her. Those were the words of my father, and if well he had to hide some things, he never lied to me…**

**And now, please… if  you are not going to behave, the door is open, we have a celebration here, is our first wedding, and we want to have some fun, So… you have two choices, to be part of the fun and change to get a “piece of the cake” eventualy, if you play your cards in a smart way, or leave the suite…**

**Elizabeth threatened too decided to ignore them and to be happy for a while.**

**\- OK! Let`s party Herr Schmidt! Please a glass of champagne!**

**Lizzie laughed and kissed Reddington, caressing his head with her only free arm and hand, surprising him with the passion she was doing it, turning him on, he took her back In his arms, and tasted her mouth, sucking her tongue, until she finally pushed him away and started laughing.**

**-What is so funny? Raymond asked confused.**

**-I just remembered something…**

**Elizabeth laughing loud uncontrollably.**

**-What?- he asked a bit upset**

**-“Does your mother know that you`re out?” – She imitated his voice and made all her cousins laugh loud too.**

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&**

****

** **

 

_“There are no winners in real games.”_

_“The game itself is bigger than the winning.”_

 

_― Dejan Stojanovic,_

_The Sun Watches the Sun_

**Elizabeth 16 and  Reddington 32**

**1998**

 

**When they finished dancing in Caul`s party Raymond felt embarrassed when Elizabeth licked his face in front of everybody. It was more a scandal for Diane and others not for the difference of age but because they haven`t asked for her permission, but Reddington was not aware of that, and his conservative side made him feel guilty, after all she was close to her 17 years old and he was a grown  up man.**

****-“Does your mother know that you`re out?”** **

****He told Lizzie using a sentence of an ABBA`s song to convey the message about the difference of age, trying not to hurt her feelings unaware, that the most hurt for trying to push her away that night later, would be hims** elf.**

**\- I know the song…**

**Elizabeth answered twisting her jaw, upset for his rejection.  She took him by his arm  and guided him to a balcony of the salon.**

**-No, she doesn`t because she is dead… and If… wherever she is, she knows what I am doing, probably she would say: follow your heart… So… Is that the trouble? Just my age?**

**Lizzie tried to look at his face but her sight was blurry still, and her hands over his face were not helping her to know what he was really feeling or thinking.**

**-Starting with your age… What is your name?**

**-Liz, whatever…- She made a gesture annoyed with his second rejection.**

**-You are still a child, Liz… please…**

**Raymond tried to convince her without hurting her, that what they felt while they were dancing was not right, unaware he was trying to convince more to himself than to her.**

**-So… what are you going to tell me? The whole lyrics of the song? That I am  “ cute and you like my style”, but thanks no thanks, “take it easy, better slow down girl, that`s no way to go?” or that I am “pretty young to be searching that kind of fun? That you can only dance with me?**

**Lizzie said upset and hurt.**

**-Don`t take it in a bad way, please and… Yes, I could say it that way…**

**Raymond caressed her face.  
**

**-You are mistaken, Mister… Mister! Whatever your name is...**

**She told him frustrated and losing her serenity.**

**-“Mister R.”**

**Reddington  preferred not to give her his name, shaking his head, lighting a cigar  flattered but determined to not to fall in the game of a young woman that in his mind, just saved his life and deserved someone better than him.**

**-Ok Mister R. you are mistaken, age has nothing to do with love.**

**\- Oh… now you love me? You can`t even see my face, girl…**

**Reddington sighed. He thought he wouldn`t want to break her heart.**

**-Not yet, but I could…**

**Lizzie answered trusting in her instincts. She felt the chemistry between them when they were dancing, she knew she was not mistaken.**

**-I am  an older man… and not a good option for anyone right now, believe me… not even for an older woman… even less for an exquisite and beautiful young creature like you… wait some years, you will find your “prince charming”… I am full of hate, pain and grief now...  
**

**Reddington told her with bitterness exhaling the smoke.**

**-Who told you I want a prince? I am not a princess…**

**-No, you are an angel, a fairy… a magical creature, Liz… I would never deserve someone like you…**

**-I am almost 17…Are you a devil or what? You seem to be a good man to me.**

**-Probably… you would only burn your wings with someone like me… and that would be sad… you were born to shine, to fly high, to run free… I am in a deep darkness right now… you were a star, you saved my life with your light, leave it like that girl… follow your road and let me try to survive the pain I have in my heart.**

**-Ok, I understand you still have to grieve the loss of your little daughter- Lizzie sighed - But time will pass and one day, you will realize that what both felt a while ago, dancing, means something important… and it was not something I just imagined but something we both felt… I may be young, and without experience, but I know myself… I know what we felt, and I am always honest with myself about my feelings… and one day, you will remember this exact moment when we had a chance, and  you let me go…**

**Elizabeth said with a strong feeling it could happen.**

**-And what will happen then?**

**-Life…Mister R…  life will happen and when life happens… shit happens… The arrows have been thrown since long time ago, we had to meet tonight and our arrows have crossed with each other… there is still gravity among us and we should take the chance…**

**If we don`t do it, the speed of life and the random gravity will separate us, and perhaps we will travel near but as parallel lines… then.. only a miracle would deviate our arrows  to put them together again… so if we don`t find a way to incrust our arrows in each other or entangle them somehow, I am afraid this could be a disaster for our hearts…**

**-What an imagination you have, Liz…**

**Reddington would laugh if he wasn’t so sad, but her words provoked a strange feeling in his heart, a strong presentiment she was not entirely delusional as he wanted to believe.**

**-Somethings are meant to be… and I have a deep presage, we are meant to be, Mister R….**

**-You are a little bit crazy...**

**Reddington smiled to her with tenderness, but couldn`t avoid to look at the posture of her body reclined in that balcony with an innocent seductive sensuality, as when she was singing that made him feel desire again, a strange desire for her and the peace she was able to bring to his heart that he tried to suppress.**

**-Perhaps… perhaps… perhaps…**

**She sang and laughed…**

**-I can`t be anything more than… just a friend if you want, I had your age once, I believed in love and friendship and I thought I could conquer the world and anything I would put my mind and heart on… but now… I am just a defeated man…**

**Raymond explained trying to diminish his rejection.**

**-Ok… that is better than nothing I guess, meanwhile….- She smiled – You are still young, you just need time…**

**-Meanwhile?**

**Reddington inquired enjoying that serenity he could feel near her despite his pain, as if he was in an oasis when he was close to her.**

**-Meanwhile you realize that we were meant to be… and we should be together… the faster you surrender to this thing, we are creating tonight… the better for both of us… but I am afraid It will take some time for you to realize about it… men!…**

**Lizzie shook her head annoyed for his rejection.**

**-Probably you are confusing attraction with love… you need to grow up a bit to know the difference… you need to live more years to learn, this is not appropriate, I have the double of years than you do…**

**Raymond put a hand on her shoulder with the other  grabbing the cigar in his mouth.**

**-No… actually no one here would care about of difference of age, don`t you know the customs of this families? Anyone can get engaged since their fifteen birthday…. They would care if we don`t ask for their approval, as a sign of respect, but how in hell to ask for their approval if you refuse to acknowledge the “beat”**

**-The “beat”?**

**He was now intrigued about why she was assuring him nobody would care about the age`s difference.**

**\- This feeling between you and me, since the first time you saw me and I felt you… this thing we felt when we were dancing, and the desire you are feeling right now looking at me… I can`t see you.. but I can feel you burning me, and I can feel I am burning you too…**

**Elizabeth  fixated her beautiful eyes on him.**

**-You shouldn’t talk in that way… Is not appropriate…**

**Raymond replied upset with himself because he knew what she told him was right.**

**-Ok… as you wish… but you know what i´ve said is true... give me your “beeper” number… My dad don`t allow me to have one but I use Harry`s beeper or his cellphone to send messages to my friends, I always start the message with a “Lz” so you will know it`s me, I can`t do it all the time, perhaps once a day, you can reply to that number too, just write first Mr R  and wait for my answer…**

**-Give me your number I will message you –**

**-Nop… that is a trap… what do you have, cellphone or beeper?**

**-Both…**

**-Write the number here, she took a little pen from the blue lace tying her waist and extended the interior of her forearm. Reddington sighed and wrote the number, she memorized by feeling the tip of the pen sliding on her skin.**

**-Done!... – Raymond felt guilty for having a while of peace with the weight of his tragedy in his heart. – Friends with the angel now…**

**-Ok… friends with the devil now…**

**Lizzie replied flirty.**

**-Do you know what people say? Angels and devils are not a good match…**

**Reddington smiled  with bitterness.**

**-Only stupid people would say that… perhaps with an evil demon… but not just with a devil… the light needs the darkness as the darkness needs the light… remember it…**

**-Even if the angel burns his wings trying to light the devil?... I don`t think so… I don`t think it would be worth for the angels…**

**He said with a weak smile.**

**-I can admit, dancing with the devil could be a risky, dangerous business… but so is life, and here we are, under the light of the moon…**

**She laughed with that bittersweet sound he would remember and love forever.**

**-Careful, angel… this old devil will never be a good business for anyone… I tend to drag everything to the eye of the hurricane…**

**Reddington flirted inadvertently with her, with a confusing mixed feelings of pain, sadness and excitement in his heart, thinking that being hidden at the corner of the balcony far away of the sight of everybody and even from Elizabeth`s sight would protect his new guilty pleasure.**

**Elizabeth laughed again, and told him with that particular sensual tone of voice that the love and desire he awoke in her for the first time in her life would make appear in her.**

**\- Seriously… beware of this angel… you haven’t realize yet I am the hurricane that will shake, and sway your heart and your life forever… So, old devil… your fire would burn my wings but my light might steal your soul…**

**Lizzie kissed and licked the tip of her index finger placing the humid touch over his lips, throwing her spell upon him.**

 

 

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 

 

 

_“You cannot outwit fate by placing little sidebets_

_on the outcome of life._

_It's either you wade in and play_

_in order to win or you don't play at all."_

 

_\- Matthew Farrell”_

**_― Judith McNaught, Paradise/Tender Triumph._ **

_“It may be that all games are silly. But then, so are humans. ”_

 

**_― Robert Lynd_  **

 

 

**Does your mother know, Reddington dear?**

 

 

**Reddington blinked completely taken out of guard while Elizabeth and her cousins were laughing as they all knew the story.**

**-Too bad you can`t dance it for him, Lizzie…**

**Demiane kept laughing.**

**-But you can always sing it for him… now that you are remembering more...**

**Sophia winked at her and  set the music in the smart tv.**

**-You told us years ago you would sing this to him on your wedding day... a promise is a promise, Liz... and you thought you would never do it, and this is your second wedding, I can´t deny it´s is a pleasure to have a good laugh mocking Ray so... go ahead! Raymond, congratulations... you have married your "child" same as the other gentlemen here...**

**Sophia shrugged and laughed looking at Gabriel.**

**Reddington was perplex, trying to understand how much Lizzie would be remembering and how much still was a blank space in her memory, calculating  and trying to be objective, but love is blind often when the feeling is just happening with the strength of the first days, and the euphoria of the  moment didn`t really helped him.**

**Definitively the memory of that night came back to his mind, when Elizabeth started singing that old song  in a low voice smiling at Raymond, and after a while Sophia, Demiane and Mariana went to dance at  the center of the living room.**

_“You're so hot, teasing me_

_So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a chick like you_

_That's something I couldn't do_

_There's that look in your eyes_

_I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild_

_Ah, but girl you're only a child”_

**-Do you know, Maria… - Skarpsvard watched Raymond, Elizabeth and her sisters dancing, singing and celebrating with her – I never forgot that night… I dreamed of you several times, I even felt guilty for losing you and aware of our age difference all those years I thought you would be probably married, with children, far away and I would never see you again… And now… you are here, with me, andI have you in my arms…**

**Maria smiled to him, and smiled to Raymond who was laughing, somewhat embarrased listening at the song by the speakers and closer through Lizzie´s voice and turned his head to watch them when he heard what Skarpsvard was telling to her. Then she saw the struggle in Sophia`s heart.**

**-Skarpsvard… try to take this slowly…- Maria kissed his lips softly- You still need to change many things inside you, we have to start being friends… please…**

**-I will try… I love you Maria…**

**Skarpsvard promised with sincerity waiting for the same words from her, but she didn’t say a word, she just looked at his eyes and kissed him again, caressing his face, telling him with her eyes what her heart already knew.**

_“Well I can dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I can chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that you're out?”_

 

**Demiane, Mariana and Sophia were dancing and making the chorus for Elizabeth to sing, mocking Reddington as they said they would many years ago, Raymond was laughing watching Lizzie singing happy, and thinking if he was told nineteen years ago he would marry that  young woman he called a “girl” the one  he rejected that night and that he  would spend the last years of his life waiting for “the miracle of the deviation of the arrows” he would think it was a madness.**

**He would never believe that he would make a family with her and feel truly at home with her family around, and yet, he was there, married again for a foreign legal system to the girl he once tried to push away from his heart.**

 

_“Take it easy (take it easy)_

_Better slow down girl_

_That's no way to go_

_Does your mother know?_

_Take it easy (take it easy)_

_Try to cool it girl_

_Take it nice and slow_

_Does your mother know?”_

 

**Volkertsen stared at Demiane dancing for him, the way she was able to unleash her joy with a simplicity and an honesty that was able to just put his weapons to a side and feel no less than adoration for her humble and courageous heart.**

**He saw her jumping and turning around dancing and he saw the child inside her dedicating to him that happiness she was allowing herself to feel for both of them, and he knew she was the right woman for him, with a certainty in his heart that he was falling deeply in love unavoidably.**

**But Volkertsen was not the only one watching Demiane with desire and admiration. Herrmann was starting to burn for her against his will.  After all the obsession was planted in his heart since he was very young, and the heart wants often what it can`t have.**

 

_“I can see what you want_

_But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun_

_So maybe I'm not the one_

_Now you're so cute, I like your style_

_And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile_

_But girl you're only a child”_

 

**Maria stopped kissing Skarpsvard and whispered in his ear: “idem”. She stood up and walking  slowly she went to dance with her sisters, without  moving fast, but with that regal way of her to transform something little in something more, just sligtly dancing. She was smiling to Skarpsvard and her necklace was sparkling, her slow movements were sensual, moving her arms and hands with that style from which all her sisters and Liz would replicate and that would drive insane to the men around them.**

**Skarpvard noticed how Diederich was devouring his woman with his sight. Adler knew it was a lost cause to feel desire for Maria. He knew Skarpsvard would never let her go, he thought she should be with him and his anger with Skarpsvard only grew even more.**

 

 **“** _Well I can dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I can chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that you're out?”_

**Sophia was still drugged but not drunk, the coffee just kept her awake, but once she downloaded her anger with Reinhardt and the others her anxiety made her to allow herself to behave more impulsively, the fact that she just opened finally the door to the sensuality burning her soul for years made her to feel more aware of her sexuality, dancing in a way that was torturing Gabriel.  
**

**Mc Dougall couldn`t dissimulate his tormented  desire smoking with some desperation, watching her with a cushion over his lap to cover his erection, and madly jealous of the way that Reinhardt was staring at her,  burning of desire too, and Sophia didn`t really even care, as to notice him or even what she was provoking in Gabriel, just explosively dancing and singing with her sisters as in her teenager years, when Liz told them the love story that would haunt her heart for most of her life.**

**And that was going to be part of the trouble of Gabriel with her, and a bit similar as the other men with her sisters, and Raymond with Elizabeth, in a different degree. She had to behave as adult in many things when she was little, and now that she was a grown up woman she couldn`t avoid to behave as a teenager for other  things and especially the emotional ones with a man, because simply, she was not going to be able to run away of the consequences of her past in her life, as any other human being.**

**There are stages that should be experienced in order, according to the age and when a person is not able to have that experience, sooner or later nature will try to fill that void twisting the mind and the heart of the individual to fill in the blanks, because consciously or unconsciously both process would be the natural consequences of depriving a mind of it`s normal development.**

 

_“Take it easy (take it easy)_

_Better slow down girl_

_That's no way to go_

_Does your mother know?_

_Take it easy (take it easy)_

_Try to cool it girl_

_Take it nice and slow_

_Does your mother know?”_

 

**If well Sophia would act like a teenager only  when she was drunk,  in certain circumstances, or about a relationship with a man, the trouble was that Mariana and Elizabeth now that was amnesic would behave like that almost permanently, just for the fact that they were irresponsible provokers.**

**Lizzie was always covered for her father, and Mariana for her sisters, as if they were the little spoiled ones, so Mariana was simply dancing with all the charm in her joyful soul, taking advantage Holmgaard was not there and she could do whatever without being judged as a provoker for him, when in fact, she was a provoker, as Lizzie was too since very young, and Hertzog was being his unwilling victim since the moment he saw her opening the door asking for Maria in her hospital room, with that flirty smile of her. Her naivity, innocence and careless temper was like honey for the bees,  and the bears… And Hertzog was a powerful bear that was going to interfere now in her life.**

_“Well I can dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I can chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that you're out?”_

**Michelle was a crutching panther looking at everybody, and singing with her sisters in a lower volume but focusing not in the song but in calculating the next move. Watching everybody but to Risenberg, and if she was smart, he was too and besides watching the others, he was watching her. When they signed the papers for their marriage, he kissed her and she kissed him back, and he was the most happy man, but now he was worrying she would care more about her sisters, the new clan, the strategies and to protect the other sisters than about their relationship.**

**Michelle had just one failed experience in love and she  isolated herself to avoid to be hurt again. She could be intelligent and mature for some things but not to manage a relationship and even less with a very complicated man like Risenberg.**

**Fortunatelly for her he was able to realize about it, but that didn`t meant they wouldn`t have troubles due to their opposite level of maturity in that aspect.**

**Risenberg noticed too the compulsive fascination of Sternberg with Michelle. He was looking at her as if he wanted to possess her with his sight.  He looked at his eyes directly threatening him making a signal with one finger in his throat when he thought that Michelle didn`t notice watching the others.**

 

 

**Elizabeth finished singing with her sisters  with a cute smile for Raymond and the others walked then to attack the table serving the food and chatting with Frau Barater, Frau Mildert and Frau Meyer.**

**Reddington kissed her again determined to find out how much did she really remember.**

**-I am sorry Raymond but it doesn’t matter if I will be 36 in some days… I am still the same stupid teenager… If you wanted a woman you should choose Maria back then when you had the chance and not me…**

**-I`ve always wanted you, Elizabeth… and you were right, I was a fool for letting you go then… I will always regret.**

**But about Maria, I guess I will always love her somehow, even she has set a distance between us, because she reminded me of you, when you weren`t around and she helped me to change some things, before i could destroy myself in that dark place i was then when I ´ve met her... she helped me to be the person I am now…**

**-I know Raymond, it`s natural… we are similar in many aspects, just she is wiser than me. Love has a wide spectrum and variations, We will always love the people that has been there for us in the past, when we needed it the most, when we were lost...  She was never able to feel for you what she feels for him, as you were never able to feel for her what you felt and you feel for me. She always wanted him, as you always wanted me, for what you told me…Probably you reminded her to him, too…**

**She helped you to heal your soul, and you will always have a bond, as Skarpsvard with Mariana, and as… other people have it with me, and I hope someday you will understand me, as I am understanding you too... It is a special bond, never breake it, it could save your life some day….**

**\- I won´t, then... I promise...**

**_So… definitively Mister R. you are a pervert… you prefer  spoiled teenagers… - Lizzie laughed cynically**

**-Not any, just you Elizabeth…**

**Raymond narrowed his eyes trying to decipher her.**

**-Are you sure you love me as much as to deal with me, Raymond? Won`t you get tired after some time finally having the “girl of your nightmares” with you?**

**-I`ve waited all this time, even if at some point I lost the hope to find you again…The man I was before would doubt. The man I am now and after all what has happened can tell you with certainty, I know at times it won`t be easy, because I really don`t know what you are thinking now, Elizabeth… I don`t know how much do you remember really and how much you don`t… how much you are hiding from me… But I will do always my best effort to make this work. – He took both of her hands and stared at her blue eyes.**

**-So, you think I m hiding things from you?- She asked scared for the way he was looking at her.**

**-I am sure you are doing it, Elizabeth. Part of me is angry with you because of it, part of me can understand you are scared and you think that is for the best, I just wish you could really trust in me  as to tell me everything instead to make me wonder about it, because… I am warning you Elizabeth, If I make a mistake or take a wrong decision for ignorance of something you could tell me and you don`t, later don`t blame me…**

**-Ok, I won`t... -**

**-Won`t what? Blame me or tell me the whole truth…**

**Reddington inquired starting to lose his fragil patience.**

**\- Blame you…**

**Lizzie said instead to answer “both” as she would wish If she was  honest with him.**

**-Do you remember me?, Elizabeth… What do you remember about me?.**

**-I remember talking with you close to a fountain, I remember a party with people that I don`t know who were they, but I remember dancing with you, and talking with you near a balcony.**

**-How much of that conversation do you remember?**

**Reddington smiled. He was starting to feel better now that she was acknowledging things and over all, that she was able to remember him.**

**-So far, a part when I asked you for your “beeper” number and I told you I was going to be a hurricaine… ha, ha, ha! Oh my god! That was hilarious!**

**Elizabeth laughed blushing remembering the talk.**

**-I hope you will remember more of that night. It would be good for both.**

**Reddington assured to  her.**

**-So, did I sent messages with a “beeper”? ha, ha, ha!**

**Lizzie said raising an eyebrow.**

**-Many. Almost every other day. Until the day those men tried to abduct you and Sam had to shoot that bastard, and I was caught and sent to prison… -He sighed remembering. – You depended on Harry to send those messages, until you were able to recuperate your sight...**

**I remember then the first weekend you didn`t message me at all. At those dark times in my life when I isolated myself lost in pain, rancor and hate... often your messages were the only good part of my day… little by little I was started to get used to read your sweet words… Then I missed you terribly. Weekends were often the only days when we could send not just one but several messages at  Sunday morning… When Harry had to go out, there was no way to communicate.**

**I had to lose you to realize how much I secretly wanted you despite my own prejudices… I needed to know you father approved us, as a couple to finally accept what I denied to myself, but that happened until I was in prison, far away from you.  I couldn’t be the first man in your life, as I would want. You had the idiot of your ex husband then...**

**-You are wrong, you were the first man in my life, not as we would wish, but you were anyway…**

**Lizzie whispered in his ear.**

**-How? - Raymond kissed her neck and hugged her back – That is not possible!...**

**\- This morning I wanted to know about all those dirty secrets that Mariana accused me yesterday, so I asked her and among other things, Mariana told me that after some months of depression when I thought you were dead, I did what Vanessa and Nicole did… but thinking about you.**

**-And what was that?**

**-I took myself… - She whispered again – I did it for you, If you couldn`t be the first one to take me as I always wanted, I was going to do it for you then… You were the first man in my life Raymond… and It doesn`t matter if I don`t remember all… I want you to be the only one.**

**Lizzie, remembering now their first encounter, falling for Raymond 8told him directly to his eyes with a low voice, blushing and excited watching him with desire.**

**Raymond was surprised, excited too and moved. Then he knew she really loved him then, and he was not just an illusion of her youth, she did take him seriously then. That was something that hurt him for a long time, thinking that she just played with him and threw herself fast to another man to take her, that other man took his place in her life.**

**-I really loved you then, Elizabeth… but some one told Sam lies about me and someone told us lies about you, when I went out of prison, your other family told me you got married with a guy…**

**-I know Raymond… They told me that too… we were victims. Someone played with us, I don`t know who, or what for. Michelle said we have to watch who got what separating us, to follow the track of the traitor.**

**-We were victims, yes. But we won`t now, that is why we are doing all this, Elizabeth… I am not a poor musician anymore.  I have an empire dedicated to protect myself and the people I care and I will use it to protect you and our family.**

**-I hope so. Apparently I got involved with some wrong people Raymond, Michelle and Mariana told me you won`t like it… and I hope also that won`t separate us later…**

**Elizabeth said very afraid that could happen.**

**-They are right, I won`t like it… Not even a bit, and considering you had something with Gerald… it`s not about if I will like it or not but how it will affect us, he is also a very powerful man, Elizabeth…**

**-I don’t remember him.**

**-We need to have a solid and real marriage Lizzie, if not he could try to claim you saying you were his before, and given your amnesic condition that would mean big troubles…**

**-But I don`t want him, I like to be with you, I remember you in that party and I think I fell in love with you… and I feel many things for you now, Raymond…**

**-Many things like what, Elizabeth? Gratitude? I don`t want just your gratitude Liz…**

**-I don`t feel just gratitude, Raymond…**

**-Then, what else?**

**-Admiration, friendship, curiosity, attraction…**

**She told him blushing**

**-Love and desire?-He finally asked- with his hands in her waist whispering**

**-Yes…**

**Lizzie smiled lowering her sight with a naughty smirk.**

**-Do you want to be mine, Elizabeth?**

**Reddington smiled now, pleased kissing her ear.**

**-Yes, but I am still not feeling good, I `m feed up to be lying on a bed or a couch all the time but If I am sitting for long I feel tired and in pain. At least Maria is not feeling this bad, but anyway she was always stronger than me.**

**She replied afraid, giving him pretexts.**

**-No buts, Elizabeth, do you want it or not, or are you still a “child”?**

**Reddington pressured her to answer.**

**-I`ve answered, I`ve said yes...**

**Lizzie laughed nervous.**

**-Tonight, is again our wedding night Liz…**

**Reddington kissed  her neck and her ear sliding his tongue to awake her desire.**

**-There will be one more, the day we will marry for their rites...**

**She said allowing him to caress her face.**

**-Yes, but I am talking about today, Elizabeth, do you want to be mine, tonight?**

**Reddington raised an eyebrow, testing her.**

**-Does your mother know, Reddinton dear, that you want to "fuck" this crazy “child”?**

**Lizzie teased him.**

**-She is dead, Lizzie and if she was alive, she would advice me  also “to follow my heart”, and my heart miss to be inside you so much…**

**Reddington caressed her legs, close to her thighs, to provoke her.**

**-I would like it, but we are not healthy still, my stomach hurts I can`t move, your back is  damaged… Raymond, we are screwed and this are not the ideal conditions to do it…**

**Lizzie kissed his mouth softly.**

**-That sounds like pretext, Elizabeth…**

**-Ok, ok!... Yes I want to do it, - She accepted giggling with a naughty smile whispering in his ear  - but think in a way to do it without hurting each other ok? And now please bring me some food that I am hungry again, that triple chocolate cake is calling my name since a while ago and lately I `ve been craving for chocolate, so husband, a big double slice please?**

**Raymond laughed and kissed her again. That was the happy impulsive Lizzie in love he had the Sunday they got married. The Elizabeth he fell in love with, again and again.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for my heart to all the people that keep reading Update June 2018  
> The present story is under editing, there are more chapters written but not published.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic. I am sorry english is not my first language. My language is spanish.  
> Thanks for your kudos and comments  
> 


End file.
